


Esperando

by EdCardozo333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 96
Words: 204,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdCardozo333/pseuds/EdCardozo333
Summary: Desde hace poco más de 6000 años desde la rebelión de Rose Cuarzo el mundo esta dividido entre el Viejo Mundo, dominado por las tres Diamantes sobrevivientes, y el Nuevo Mundo, donde habitan la mayoría de humanos y gemas libres de la autoridad de Diamante Blanco. Sin embargo, en medio de ambos había una pequeña isla, El Jardin. Olvidado por la mano de dios, hay una gema esperando.Steven Universe, un adolescente de 13 años, es quien termina atendiendo a una reunión aplazada por 6000 años.
Relationships: Andy DeMayo/White Diamond, Pearl/Greg Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe
Comments: 178
Kudos: 93





	1. 1-Sueños color rosa.

**Author's Note:**

> Universo alternativo de mi autoria, no se, se me dificulta trabajar estrictamente en lo canónico.  
Que me quemen por hereje pls :v.

Steven se sentía flotando sobre una gran cantidad de nubes de color rosado pastel, una sensación maravillosa, parecido a flotar por el océano. Tranquilo y relajado, hasta que una especie de raíces lo detuvieron, los órganos de variedad de plantas que crecían de forma desproporcionada apoderándose de aquel lugar -¿Uh?¿Que es este lugar?- Se pregunto el chico de 13 años al observar aquella estructura, extraña para él, incluso con la diversidad de aventuras que había vivido hasta ese momento. 

Sin embargo había algo extraño en aquel lugar, algo casi familiar, Steven no podía evitar reír mientras trepaba por aquellas raíces hacía la puerta de la estructura -¡Hola! Soy Steven ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Saluda Steven alegremente, en cierta medida aquel lugar se mezclo con los recuerdos de Steven sobre el campo de batalla de las gemas, un campo de moras rodeados de armas. Por otro lado en vez de crecer moras, crecían las nomeolvides.

-¿Pink?¿Eres tu?- Steven oyó una voz, una voz quebrada pero aun algo débil, el híbrido humano-gema estaba confundido, y atravesó la entrada de la estructura. Aquel lugar parecía un antiguo jardín, con una fuente en el centro, un portal y una especie de pedestal con un extraño objeto, pero de todo, destacaba una figura frente a dicho pedestal, un ser humanoide de colores rosados y blancos. 

-¿Pink? No, yo soy Steven- Se acerco Steven hacía aquella figura, la que parecía ser la dueña de aquella voz. Al acercarse Steven noto como aquella figura estaba también rodeada de raíces que trepaban por todo su cuerpo -¿Quien...eres tú?- Pregunto extrañado Steven, ahora algo temeroso de la extraña figura, que giro para observarlo. La última vez que Steven estuvo en un sueño, se había encontrado cara a cara con Malachite, aun en el fondo del océano. 

-¡Soy yo!- Grito la figura en un pánico y rabia absoluta, saltando contra el pelinegro. Las extremidades de la misteriosa gema empezaron a estirarse y enroscarse alrededor de Steven, al igual que las raíces volvían a crecer para atrapar a ambos -Tu mejor amiga, Spinel...Te estuve esperando Pink, nuestro jardín ahora esta algo descuidado- Sentencia la misteriosa gema rosada con una gran sonrisa, Steven por su parte empezó a gritar mientras sentía que los brazos de Spinel y las raíces lo atrapaban. En esos pequeños momentos, Steven solo podía mirar los ojos de la gema, que lo miraban con un desquiciado cariño mientras lagrimas negras parecían caer de sus ojos.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Grita Steven al levantarse de su cama, en la casa no había nadie a parte de León, que dormía bajo las escaleras. Steven reviso que no había mojado la cama y descendió hacía el baño para iniciar bien el día, Steven quería entonces buscar a alguna de las gemas, pero solo encontró una nota en la cocina -"Steven, fuimos a buscar a Malachite, cuida el templo- Garnet". Justo cuando más las necesito...Me pregunto si ellas estarán bien, también me preocupo por Lapis...¿Pero, quien es Spinel?- Se cuestiono Steven sin saber muy bien que hacer. Quizás llamar a Connie o ir a algún lugar de Beach City, como la Gran Rosquilla. 

Steven decidió finalmente permanecer en casa leyendo, pero todavía sentía una extraña presencia junto a él. Era extraño, Steven no sabía a que se refería la misteriosa gema en sus sueños, pero el ambiente le era extrañamente familiar, al intentar recordar más sobre la gema, Steven no podía evitar reír, pensando en las piruetas y bailes de Perla o los chistes de Amatista. Eso no quitaba que había un extraño magnetismo que impulso los ojos de Steven hacía el portal. 

Aquel lugar tenia uno, él podía recordar ese detalle del misterioso lugar en su sueño, pero Steven no conocía la ubicación de la estructura -Nadie tiene porque enterarse si doy algún paseo por el portal, ellas podrían pasar horas y horas hasta el anochecer buscando a Malachite- Razonó Steven mientras sonreía -¡Aventura!- Exclamo el híbrido para entrar en el portal y activarlo. 

Fue en ese momento en el rayo del portal, que Steven se dio cuenta de que apenas sabía a donde dirigirse, probablemente terminaría en un lugar conocido para él. La gema de su ombligo tenía otros planes cuando empezó a brillar y corto el rayo unos instantes, fue suficiente para que Steven sintiera el frió y el vació que era el extraño espacio entre los portales, pero rápidamente el rayo volvió a activarse. 

-Auch- Se quejo Steven al caer debido al repentino cambio de dirección, la piel del pelinegro sintió una brisa marina extraña, de ninguna forma parecida a la que había en Beach City. Al levantarse y observar aquel lugar, Steven comprobó que estaba en aquel lugar de su sueño, un jardín descuidado y carcomido por la naturaleza, al pelinegro se le heló la sangre al observar aquel lugar, ahora con sus flores marchitas y resecas.

Entonces Steven noto como algo se movía, el adolescente se dio cuenta del sonido de ramas y raíces rompiéndose, Steven ya había luchado contra gemas invisibles antes, se arrepintió un poco de visitar aquel sitio sin Perla, Amatista o Garnet, pero entonces noto un guante rosado pasear por su cuello -¿Pink?- Pregunto la gema, la misma gema del sueño de Steven, con su forma desalineada y algo gris. Los ojos de Spinel observaron a Steven -Tú no eres Pink- Sentenció Spinel. 

-Eh, no. Yo soy Steven, y tú, debes ser Spinel. ¡Es un placer conocerte!- Saludo amablemente Steven, un poco incomodo por el tacto de la gema sobre su cuello y cabeza, Spinel se estiraba y enroscaba a su alrededor para observarlo.

-¿Que es un Steven?...Espera...¿Has visto a Pink Diamond? ¿Eres parte de su corte? ¡¿Ella te mando a buscarme?!- Pregunto la gema cada vez más emocionada, invadiendo el espacio personal del pelinegro, incluso privandolo de oxigeno mientras ella se enroscaba más y más. 

-¿Quien...quien es Pink Diamond?- Pregunta el confundido Steven, pero Spinel rompe a llorar descorazonada -¡Siento si dije algo malo! No es necesario llorar seguro que tu amiga viene en unos momentos, no parece muy complicado llegar aquí- Exclama preocupado Steven mientras Spinel se desenroscaba y parecía derretirse sobre el suelo. 

-¡Pink no es mi amiga, es mi mejor amiga! Ella me dijo que esperará aquí y...y...volveríamos a jugar juntas- Exclama Spinel volviendo a su forma normal, casi tiritando, Steven no puede evitar llorar al estar tan cerca de Spinel, el pelinegro intenta entonces acercarse a la gema para darle un abrazo. Pero Spinel empezó a brillar, el pelinegro decidió retroceder unos momentos hacía el portal antes de que algo sucediera.

En pocos momentos la gema en forma de corazón de Spinel cambió de posición, las coletas de la gema crecieron a una forma espinosa y sus zapatos de bufón crecieron de forma puntiaguda, Spinel ahora no tenía una forma tan desalineada, pero poseía colores mucho mas oscuros, y unas lineas negras bajo sus ojos, similares a lagrimas -¿Estas bien Spinel?...¿Cuanto has estado esperando aquí?- Exclama un preocupado Steven por el repentino cambio. 

-Perdona pero si no cambiaba esa absurda apariencia ¡Iba a explotar del enfado...¿Podrías decirme tu nombre una vez más?- Pregunta Spinel acercándose a Steven, quien trago saliva sorprendido al ver el cuello de Spinel acercarse hacía él -E estado sola, contando los segundos por quien sabe cuanto. No te importaría que yo tome un poco de tu tiempo ¿O si?- Bromea la gema de forma sombría, con sus ojos con unas pupilas similares a espirales. 

-Soy Steven Universe, llegue aquí desde el templo en mi casa en Beach City- Contó Steven tragando un poco de saliva, pero Spinel no parecía tener la intención de dañar al pelinegro, pero a su vez parecía que Spinel no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba Steven. 

-¿Que eres Steven?...¿Eres una gema?- Pregunto Spinel observando al muchacho, subiendo un poco la camisa rosada del mismo y notando entonces como en el tórax del pelinegro había una gema rosada, durante unos momentos de silencio, la gema observo al pelinegro, mejor dicho la gema, casi hipnotizada, como si las memorias atendieran a su cabeza, pero eso se alejo rápidamente de la cabeza de Spinel. 

-Bueno, si y no. Mi padre es humano, y mi madre era un cuarzo rosa- Exclamo Steven bajando completamente su camisa. Spinel en ese momento se sorprendió. 

-¡¿Un cuarzo rosa?!¡¿Un soldado?!¡Pink tuvo éxito en su primera colonia!¡Tú eres parte de la colonia de Pink, Steven!- Exclamo Spinel gritando entusiasmada, pero por otro lado la sonrisa en su rostro parecía rechinar del enfado -Pink esta viva...yo...yo...por White Diamond creo que desobedecí las ordenes de Pink, perdí el juego, me moví de mi sitio- Palabras llenas de miedo salieron de la boca de Spinel, cuyos miembros empezaron a temblar parecidos a fideos. La gema volvió entonces al sitio donde había estado quita antes. 

-¡Espera!...¿Estas bien? Creo que necesitas comer algo y relajarte un poco- Dijo Steven preocupado acercandose a la gema, Spinel volvió a mirar al pelinegro confundida, incluso interesada por su extraño visitante. 

-Perdona Steven, pero si Pink sigue ahí...yo debería seguir sus ordenes...Incluso si tarda más años esperando aquí. Incluso, incluso si son más de 3.154e+15 segundos- Exclamo Spinel con la voz temblorosa, casi atragantada, pero entonces una pregunta de Steven corto el aire. 

-¿Querrías quizás jugar a un juego? A Perla le gustan los rompecabezas, a Garnet los juegos de cartas y a Amatista el tocado por Steven- Pregunto el pelinegro preocupado, pero entonces los pies de Spinel ya habían dado unos pasos en su dirección. 

-¿Un juego?¿Jugarías conmigo?- Pregunto Spinel, una sonrisa que no hacía más que ancharse se mostró en su rostro -¡Vamos a jugar Steven!- Exclama emocionada la gema, Steven sonríe antes de que se decida el juego, la gema no puede parar de pensar en cómo el pelinegro le recordaba a Pink, pero eso no era lo importante. Más de 6000 años no serían borrados fácilmente por supuesto, pero alguien había caído en el jardín, un nuevo compañero de juegos para Spinel. 


	2. 2-Jugando juntos, de nuevo.

El pelinegro estaba en el sur del jardín, corriendo hacía el centro esquivando las diversas plantas que en antaño estaban vivas, Steven ahora estaba sudoroso y algo cansado, pero de repente frente a él estaba una mano que le toco con un dedo la nariz de forma juguetona -¡Tu las traes!- Oyó decir a Spinel, cuyo alargado brazo retrocedió, mientras que Spinel se escondía entre las sombras y partes del jardín. 

-¡Spinel! Estoy cansado ¿Podemos descansar un poco?- Dijo Steven recostándose en el suelo, el sol estaba ya casi en su punto más alto, la gema apareció con cierta decepción frente al chico. 

-Juguemos un poco más Steven- Declaro Spinel con prontitud, pero un sonido extraño llamo su atención, un rugido desde el hambriento estómago de Steven -¡¿Que fue eso?!- Pregunto una sorprendida Spinel.

-Fue mi estómago, significa que tengo hambre, supongo que ya casi es hora del almuerzo- Explico Steven con cansancio, levantándose del suelo pero siendo detenido por Spinel, quien volvió a violar su espacio personal acercándose demasiado a su estómago, escuchando los extraños sonidos que producía el hambre en el pelinegro. 

-¿Como haces que se silencia? ¿Lo golpeas o algo?-Pregunta curiosa Spinel, pero antes de que Steven pueda decir algo la gema dobla su dedo como una trompeta -Yo puedo hacer esto- Exclama Spinel emocionada, usando su dedo para producir un poderoso sonido al soplar en la boca del improvisado instrumento. 

-¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Puedes hacer otros instrumentos con tus dedos?- Pregunto emocionado Steven, pero entonces su estómago volvió a interrumpir -Oh, volviendo al tema de mi estómago. Bueno, tengo que llenarlo con comida. Todos los humanos necesitamos comer en mayor o menor medida-Explica Steven con amabilidad, aunque Spinel parece no entender el concepto, o no en su totalidad -Iré por algunos refrigerios a mi casa y vuelvo en seguida- Dijo Steven alegremente yendo hacía el portal, pero fue detenido por Spinel.

El pelinegro observo preocupado hacía atrás, encontrando los ojos de la gema mirándolo fijamente, aunque no ayudaba mucho, las espirales en los ojos de Spinel giraban mirándolo directamente, desviando su atención -No quiero que te vayas de aquí- Sentencia Spinel con seriedad, el silencio carcomía el ambiente que hace poco ambos llevaban de juegos y chistes. Steven se había divertido con los cambios de forma de Spinel, sus trucos y volteretas, ambos podían crear burbujas, Steven también le había mostrado como podía crear un escudo y encerrarse así mismo en una gran burbuja. 

-Puedes venir conmigo- Ofreció Steven con rapidez, aunque algunas gotas bajaron por su frente por el nerviosismo. 

-...No debo abandonar el jardín, a Pink no le gustaría- Sentencia Spinel sin soltar a Steven, de hecho los brazos de la gema se estrecharon más alrededor del pelinegro. 

-¡Volveré en seguida! Solo unos momentos...¡Te traeré algo de comida a ti también!- Exclama Steven con rapidez, el interés de Spinel creció con rapidez, la gema observaba la pequeña sonrisa de Steven mientras parecía pensar en eso.

-Pero no quiero que te vayas- Spinel frunció el ceño soltando a Steven, la gema se sentó a refunfuñar mientras que Steven volvía hacía el portal. Spinel se quedo a ver como Steven se iba en el rayo del portal, mientras que ella permanecía en El Jardín. La gema se levanto para caminar, Spinel razonaba ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Ella había contado los segundos, los segundos se habían vuelto minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años, décadas, siglos y eventualmente milenios -¿Como es el mundo haya afuera?¿Como es su mundo?- Se pregunto Spinel, estirando su cuello para mirar afuera de El Jardín, pero entonces ella negó con la cabeza -¡No, Spinel! Tienes que esperar a Pink, cuando ella vuelve entonces volverán a...a jugar, a reír y podrás ir a ver la colonia de Pink...Si, por supuesto- Sentencia Spinel, sin embargo había algo que no le gustaba -¡Steven!¡¿Cuanto vas a tardar?!- La paciencia de Spinel se había roto fácilmente, esperar a Pink Diamond ya era suficiente, pero el nuevo compañero de juegos era otro asunto.

******

Steven había llegado rápidamente a su casa -¡León!¿Quieres venir a conocer a una nueva amiga?- Pregunta el chico nada más llegar, pero ahora León tampoco estaba bajo las escaleras -Se habrá ido a cazar lagartijas...me sigo preguntando de donde las consigue- Exclamo Steven con curiosidad, pero su estómago volvió a rugir, así que el humano salo hacía su refrigerador para sacar las sobras de las papas fritas y un poco de pizza.

Fue en esos momentos cuando a Steven se le ocurrió una idea, el pelinegro corrió rumbo a su habitación por su Ukelele y cargo más sobras de comida, como algunas donas, mientras iba hacía el portal para regresar hacía El Jardín. Allí nada más entrar otra vez en aquella estructura, Spinel estaba frente al portal, paciente, como una especie de perro perdido, los ojos de la gema miraron rápidamente a los del pelinegro. 

-¡Hola Spinel!...Ehh, te traje algo de comida para ver si te gusta. A Amatista le encanta comer, a Perla y Garnet no tanto- Sentenció Steven con alegria, aunque a Steven le incomodaba la fija mirada de la gema, que se fijo en el instrumento del pelinegro. 

-¿Que es esto?- Dijo una curiosa Spinel tomando el Ukelele de Steven, quien antes de poder decir algo vio como Spinel hizo vibrar las cuerdas con un simple movimiento de sus dedos, Spinel se sorprendió y dejaría caer el instrumento, pero Steven soltaría la comida para salvar el regalo de su padre. 

-Esto es un Ukelele, lo uso para hacer música- Sentenció Steven revisando que el instrumento estuviera bien afinado -Pensé que después de comer podríamos tocar algo. Traje sobras de papas fritas, algunas rosquillas y unas rebanadas de pizza- Exclamo Steven sentándose en las escaleras frente al portal, la consternada Spinel solo se fijo en las extrañas cosas que el pelinegro había traído, y como se llevo una de las "rosquillas" a la boca. Estirando su mano, Spinel decidió probar con alguna de las papas fritas. 

En poco tiempo a Spinel le había gustado la comida que el pelinegro había traído para ofrecer, masticando en grandes bocados las papas fritas y las rosquillas -Me alegro de que te guste- Sonrió Steven, a lo que Spinel asintió. 

*******

-Steven ¿Como es donde vives?- Pregunto Spinel tras terminar su comida, el pelinegro estaba buscando inspiración para cantar ya que la comida ya se había terminado hace pocos minutos. El pelinegro miro a la gema con curiosidad ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado Spinel esperando a la tal "Pink Diamond"? Steven no tenía forma de saberlo, así que decidió no hacer las preguntas importantes, como siempre. 

-Bueno, Beach City esta entre una playa y una especie de...pradera, supongo, hay arena, hierba, una montaña. Yo vivo bajo una gigantesca estatua, que contiene el templo, allí viven Perla, Amatista y Gernet. En la ciudad viven Lars, Sadie, mi papá, Connie, Cebolla y muchos otros- Explico Steven con cariño, los ojos de Spinel lo miraron con cierto interés, pero la gema también le había sacado la lengua. 

-Todo muy bien Steven pero...¿Que es una Garnet?¿Que es un papá?¿Que es una Connie?- Pregunta una vez más Spinel, a lo que Steven suspiro, tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a Spinel si quería tener una conversación con ella. En esos aspectos era muy similar a Perla, Amatista o Garnet, pero las gemas estaban más que nada alejadas de la realidad y los humanos, Spinel simplemente no sabía nada. 

-Son mi familia y amigos- Sentenció Steven, empezando a tocar entonces su Ukelele, Spinel observo en silencio lo que iba a hacer el pelinegro -Somos...¡Las Gemas de Cristal! El mundo hay que salvar, y aunque creas que no. La forma vamos a hallar. Por eso la gente de este mundo...Cree en...Garnet, Amatista y Perla ¡Y Steven!- Canturreo el pelinegro, Spinel no entendía todo de lo que hablaba Steven, pero las extremidades de la gema empezaron a bailar con un divertido y caricaturesco ritmo debido a esto. 

-...Cantas bien Steven, pero en realidad eso no me explica mucho- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza.

Steven siguió tocando y cantando algunas canciones para Spinel, aunque esto no podía continuar para siempre, la boca de Steven se había secado y tenía que descansar un poco, Spinel estaba a su lado, tocando levemente las curdas del instrumento como Steven lo había hecho hace unos momentos. El silencio era cómodo para ambos, era más bien como una reunión de viejos amigos, mas que desconocidos que iban conociéndose. Spinel hacía a Steven reír y Spinel le hacía preguntas diversas a Steven. 

Pero finalmente Steven hizo una pregunta -¿Quien es Pink Diamond, Spinel?¿Como es?- Pregunto Steven, a lo que Spinel se sobre salto asombrada, estirándose a un gran tamaño. 

-¡¿Como puedes no saberlo?! Tu "madre" era un cuarzo rosado Steven, ella era un soldado de Pink, como yo era una amiga de Pink- Exclamo emocionada la gema, pero Steven le dirigió a Spinel una particular mirada de desconcierto, la misma que Spinel le dirigía a Steven debido a sus respuestas -Pink era la más joven de las Diamantes, las diamantes son las líderes de las gemas, todas fuimos hechas para servirles. White Diamond me entrego a Pink para ser su compañera de juegos...este era nuestro lugar. Jugábamos juegos, chistes...la hice reír Steven, su sonrisa, una sonrisa especial, que solo gemas como yo o sus hermanas podían sacarle- Narraba Spinel encandilada, sus ojos parecían viajar a tiempos lejanos. 

Spinel recordaba cuando el jardín era verde, no marrón y seco, sino frondoso y bien cuidado. Como ella viajaba por las columnas para aparecer junto a Pink, 1.8924e+14 segundos, un total de 6000 años, las gemas no envejecían como tal, sino que seguían sus formas de luz indefinidamente. No había modo de que Pink se hubiera olvidado de ella, quizás su diamante estaba simplemente muy ocupada cuidando su colonia, una colonia que ya había producido soldados cuarzos. 

-Spinel...estas llorando- Steven llamo la atención de la gema hacía el mundo terrenal, Spinel entonces paso sus manos por su cara para quitarse las lagrimas -¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Steven preocupado, a lo que Spinel no respondió inmediatamente. 

-Eso no importa ¡Volvamos a jugar Steven!- Exclama Spinel estirándose alrededor de Steven y volviendo hacía las profundidades de la estructura, Steven miro unos segundos el portal de reojo, pero rápidamente decidió perseguir entre risas y sonrisas a la gema para continuar sus juegos. Jugar despejaba la mente de Spinel, así que al hacerlo, Steven se sentía bien, realizaba una buena acción para ayudar a alguien, especialmente una gema en apuros como Spinel. 


	3. 3-¿Por que no te quedas?

La fría brisa de El Jardín le dio un escalofrió a Steven, el Sol ya empezaba a ponerse y el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, el problema para el híbrido humano-gema era que Spinel no parecía cansarse, seguía moviéndose y sorprendiendo a Steven por cada rincón del lugar con una sonrisa -Spinel...-Llama Steven cansado, el pelinegro se da la vuelta buscando a la gema por su espalda.

-Tocado- Spinel toco el hombro de Steven desde atrás, el humano giro para intentar ver a la gema, pero Spinel volvió a estar atrás de él volviendo a jugar con él -Tocado- Se burlo Spinel mientras seguía eludiendo al humano -Eres demasiado lento Steven- 

-Spinel, tengo que irme a dormir- Se quejo Steven soltando un bostezo con rapidez, pero entonces Spinel lo agarro con fuerza, y lo observo cara a cara. 

-No te vayas Steven- Exclama Spinel con seriedad, Steven podía notar como las extremidades de la gema temblaban y observo de primera mano como el ceño del rostro de Spinel se frunció.

-Pero tengo que irme a dormir, quizás las Crystal Gems ya hayan llegado a casa y ellas no saben que estoy aquí- Responde Steven con preocupación, pero una vez más Spinel violo su espacio personal, el cuello de la gema se alargo para encontrarse cara a cara con el híbrido. 

-¿Que es dormir?- Pregunto Spinel curiosa, a lo que Steven dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio. 

-Es cuando...te acuestas, te pones comodo, no te mueves y no piensas en nada- Exclama Steven con una sonrisa mientras ya parecía caerse del sueño, Spinel parecía entender el concepto mejor que Perla por lo menos. Quizás mientras esperaba a Pink Diamond, Spinel finalmente había agotado su energía y dormido por unos momentos, por lo que Steven entro en sus sueños. 

-¡Entonces quédate a dormir aquí!- Implora Spinel cerrando aun más sus extremidades alrededor del cuerpo de Steven, quien intenta separarse rápidamente de la gema, la forma más adecuada de decirlo, sería comparar a Spinel con una boa constrictor, dispuesta a mantener a Steven allí. 

-¡No puedo! Nadie sabe que estoy aquí- Recalca Steven con rapidez usando parte del aire que le quedaba, pero ahora Spinel no respondía, su rostro inexpresivo seguía observando al atrapado Steven -¡Podemos reunirnos mañana a jugar otra vez! Volveré al jardín lo juro- Prometió Steven mientras palidecía por aquella situación. Pero el agarre de Spinel se aflojo. 

-¿Volverás?¿En cuanto tiempo?- Pregunto la gema esperanzada, sus ojos ahora brillosos (pero no por menos peligrosos) observaban fijamente a Steven, Spinel no le había quitado el ojo de encima en ningún momento de aquel "apretón" que le dio al humano. Con alegría el humano se recompuso y asintió a la primera pregunta.

-No se cuanto tiempo, pero volveré mañana, después del desayuno o el almuerzo- Aseguro Steven corriendo por su Ukelele mientras sobaba su cuello algo rojizo. Con un amigable movimiento de su mano, Steven se despidió de Spinel, quien simplemente observaba como el humano se iba en el portal.

En un principió una pequeña sonrisa afloro en los labios de Spinel, pero entonces las piernas le flaquearon, Pink también había prometido volver, y cuantos años había pasado Spinel esperando ¿Por que Steven sería diferente? Si Spinel o cualquier gema tuviera pulmones, le habría faltado el aire por la preocupación. Spinel por otro lado se derritió sobre si misma, balbuceando sus preocupaciones al aire. 

******

En el templo Steven volvió a aparecer a través del portal, esperando pacientemente estaba León, tumbado sobre la cama de Steven -¡¿Que tal León?!- Pregunto entusiasmado Steven al correr para saltar a su cama, el animal por su parte apenas reacciono -Hoy conocí a una nueva amiga, se llama Spinel, vive en un extraño lugar mientras espera a su amiga- Empezó a narrar Steven a su mascota, pero con un gran bostezo, el híbrido cayo dormido con rapidez. 

En pocos minutos apareció un segundo rayo por el portal y las Crystal Gems volvieron a aparecer, principalmente para descansar tras haber buscado a Malachite por el océano, una vez más. Amatista y Garnet se fueron a sus habitaciones en el templo mientras que Perla observaba a Steven dormir por unos minutos. 

A la mañana, Steven se levanto algo más tarde de lo usual -¡Buenos días!- Saludo el híbrido al bajar por las escaleras, Perla estaba cocinándole algo a Steven mientras que Amatista devoraba su propia comida, sin pistas de Garnet, aparentemente. 

-Hola Steven...Amatista deja de comer de esa forma- Saludo Perla alegremente, quejandose de como Amatista intentaba tragar un gigantesco burrito relleno con diversas comidas -¿Como te fue mientras no estuvimos ayer Steven?- Le pregunto Perla al híbrido mientras volvía a cocinar. Steven se sento en uno de los bancos de la casa mientras observaba a Perla, de repente Steven se dio cuenta de que no sabía si decirle a las gemas sobre Spinel.

-Bueno...estuve comiendo y tocando música, sin problemas en la casa- Respondió Steven tras unos momentos de duda, Perla afortunadamente no le dio mucha importancia a esto, se formo un agradable silencio que termino con la presentación de la comida de Perla, un pastel que Steven empezó a comer con gusto aunque dejando algunas rebanadas para después. 

Desde las entrañas del templo apareció Garnet, preparada en el portal para la siguiente misión para buscar a Malechite en el fondo del océano, Amatista fue la segunda en ir rápidamente, pero Perla primero tenía que terminar de limpiar los utensilios de la cocina recién utilizada -Perla- Llamo Steven a la gema mientras esta terminaba. 

-Ahora no Steven, tenemos que ir a buscar a Malachite ¡Hablamos después, ten cuidado!- Exclamo Perla apresurada mientras Amatista y Garnet esperaban en el portal, Perla entonces con rápidos pasos se dirigió al portal. 

-Steven, adiós- Se despidió Garnet mientras se activaba el rayo del portal, las gemas se despedían alegremente de Steven quien devolvía dichas expresiones de afecto al despedirse. Steven entonces ahogo un gruñido de su garganta. 

-Debería haberle preguntado quien era Pink Diamond ¿Quizás era amiga de mamá? Spinel dice que mamá debería haber sido uno de sus soldados- Steven reflexiono por unos momentos, pero rápidamente al razonar sobre Pink Diamond, Steven recordó a Spinel, por lo que corrió a su cuarto por su Ukelele y saco las sobras del pastel del refrigerador, corriendo hacía el portal rumbo a El Jardín, donde Spinel aun estaba esperando. 

******

La noche si bien despejada, era oscura, Spinel recordaba como Pink le contaba lo que hacían las otras diamantes cuando ella cometía algún error, encerrada en una especie de torre donde apenas se podía ver la luz del Sol. El Jardín era la torre de Spinel, solitario, oscuro y desprovisto de toda vida que alguna vez se presentaba allí. 

Spinel pensó en seguir a Steven hacía su "casa" donde fuera que eso quedara, a la gema le faltaba el valor, los pensamientos de "¿Que tal si Pink aparece?" o "¡No puedes desobedecer a Pink!" carcomían su valor, las piernas de Spinel flaqueaban cuanto más intentara acercarse al portal. Por lo que Spinel tenía que retroceder. 

Sin embargo había otro temor que carcomía a Spinel, su nuevo compañero de juegos, Steven ¿Que haría ella si Steven no apareciera? Spinel no tendría más noticias del mundo exterior o incluso quizás de Pink, si Spinel no tenía valor de atravesar el portal, quizás el híbrido humano-gema sería el último ser que Spinel viera en toda su existencia.

En cierta manera Steven le recordaba mucho a Pink, era una especie de...recuerdo familiar, de los días cuando El Jardín era cuidado y lleno de vida, las risas y las sonrisas habían florecido otra vez, la gema de Spinel brillaría por tal cantidad de emoción que sentía al volver a experimentar los diversos juegos que El Jardín tenía que ofrecer. 

De no ser por la falta de Pink, Steven no podría reemplazar a Pink. 

Cuando llego el día Spinel seguía esperando, con una aparente sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente al portal. Por unos momentos Spinel pensó en que ya no tenía sentido, si una diamante no volvería ¿Por que volvería el hijo de un cuarzo rosado?. Afortunadamente, la gema comprobó como un rayo del portal apareció, y con el Steven volvió al "hogar" de Spinel, acompañado por su Ukelele y algunos trozos de pastel. 

-¡Spinel!- Saludo Steven entusiasmado corriendo hacía Spinel, pero por su parte la lengua de la gema se estiro tirando sobre la conversación preocupados balbuceos. La lengua de Spinel creció de manera desproporcionada, pero entonces la gema empezó a reducir el tamaño de la misma. 

-Lo siento, estaba muy preocupada- Menciono Spinel cuando su lengua volvió al tamaño normal -¡¿Por que tardaste tanto?!- Pregunto Spinel alargando su cabeza hacía Steven, quien entonces le acerco un pedazo de pastel -¿Que es eso?¿Es comida?- Inquirió Spinel curiosa, quitando su atención de la "gran" ausencia de Steven. 

-Es un pastel, Perla lo hizo para mi ¡Quise compartirte un poco!- Exclamo Steven animado, a lo que Spinel le dio una mordida a la nueva comida, saboreando la crema y la textura esponjosa del pastel.

-¡Esto es...increíble Steven!- Exclamo Spinel acercándose en su tamaño normal para compartir la comida con Steven antes de seguir jugando más juegos. Las gemas no necesitaban comer, ni siquiera en la corte de Pink, Spinel tuvo acceso a tales objetos que Steven le traía. 

Tras terminar el pastel, Spinel pensó en levantarse de inmediato para jugar con Steven, pero había algo que aclarar -Espera...¿Una Perla hizo esto por ti?¡¿Una Perla rosa?!- Pregunto Spinel, entre la emoción y la histeria explosiva, Steven casi se atraganta por el repentino interés de la gema. 

-No...No, Perla viste de azul y tiene un color...más bien blanco, aunque a veces su piel también puede tornarse celeste ¿Las gemas tienen sangre?- Explico Steven con tranquilidad, pensando en si las gemas compartían algunas características con los humanos, pero eso a Spinel le importaba poco ¿Una perla con ropas azules? Entonces debía pertenecer a Blue Diamond o algo similar, Spinel había vuelto a un callejón sin salida. 

-...¡No es justo!-Se quejo Spinel tras un pequeño sollozo, empezando a golpear el suelo con rabia mientras pataleaba. 

-¿El que no es justo?- Pregunto Steven preocupado intentando acercarse a la gema, pero esta continuo en su rabieta unos momentos. 

-¡Todo esto!¡No puedo abandonar El Jardín, pero no consigo saber nada de Pink! Steven, estoy sola- Sollozaba Spinel temblando y llorando, a lo que de repente Steven se encontraba abrazandola con fuerza, algo desconocido para Spinel, quien alejo al humano rápidamente -¿Que fue eso?- 

-Es un abrazo, cuando alguien esta mal es bueno recibir uno. Es una...muestra de afecto, cuando era pequeño mi papá o las gemas me daban abrazos, ahora yo les doy abrazos a muchas personas. Spinel, si te sientes tan mal ¿Por que no abandonas este lugar?- Explicaba Steven con detenimiento, pero como si lo que decía fuera una obviedad, Spinel pensaba que quizás el humano era demasiado amable para su propio bien. Pero fue la pregunta especialmente lo que la molesto. 

-Steven, una gema, como tu madre, tú o yo, no puede desobedecer la orden de una diamante. Hacerlo supondría...ser rota, o incluso peor- Explicaba Spinel casi aterrada, sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas, y literalmente. 

-...¡Entonces preguntaré por Pink Diamond a Perla para poder sacarte de aquí!- Sentenció Steven con emoción, los ojos de Spinel que casi caían al suelo se detuvieron y miraron hacía el híbrido humano-gema. 

-¿Harías eso por mi?- Pregunto Spinel con detenimiento, a lo que Steven asintió con una sonrisa, afirmando su decisión. Spinel empezó a tallar sus ojos y devolverlos a sus cuencas, evitando llorar de la alegria -Steven...¿Harías algo más por mi?- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad. 

-¿Que necesitas?- Pregunto Steven amablemente, cuando una mano de Spinel toco la punta de su nariz. 

-¡Las traes!- Grito Spinel empezando a correr por El Jardín, y como era parte del juego, Steven empezó a perseguirla. 

-¡Espera, eso no fue justo!- Se quejo Steven mientras perseguía a la gema. Durante la persecución amistosa, Spinel dio un brusco giro y Steven cayo entre los arbustos resecos que componían una de las paredes de El Jardín, fue entonces cuando Steven choco de cara contra una arena rosada y un aroma familiar. 

El Jardín era una estructura en una pequeña isla en el océano, que Steven contemplo maravillado, literalmente no había nada más que la isla en aquel lugar. Desde el agujero de la pared, Spinel observo a Steven, quien permanecía quieto y recostado en la arena -¿Steven?¿Te lastimaste?- Pregunto Spinel, en un principió la gema no quería acercarse ¿Salir de El Jardín pero permanecer en la isla serían romper las ordenes de Pink? Spinel no tenía forma de saberlo, pero cuando su nuevo compañero de juegos parecía no moverse. 

Ella dio un paso -Las traes- Steven se levanto con rapidez tocando la puntiaguda punta de las botas de Spinel, empezando a correr por el margen de la isla. 

Spinel permaneció en silencio unos momentos mientras oía las risas de Steven corriendo hacía la otra dirección de la circunferencia de la isla, Spinel no pudo evitar sonreír y reir de la misma forma -¡Steven, eso no fue justo!- Se quejo Spinel persiguiendo al chico, una extraña sensación de libertad había invadido el pecho de Spinel, nunca similar a algo que haya experimentado antes. 

******

En algún lugar en mitad del océano, las Crystal Gems seguían buscando a la fusión de Jasper y Lapis, pero había algo extraño en la líder de las mismas, Amatista estaba buscando en el fondo, pero durante esos momentos, Perla se acerco a Garnet -¿Algún problema, Garnet?- Pregunto Perla con preocupación.

-...Si, es...muy raro. Mi visión futura esta fallando- Exclamaba la más alta de las gemas, preocupando a Perla al instante. 

-¿Tiene que ver con Malachite?- Pregunto Perla con rapidez, a lo que Garnet negó, haciendo que su compañera soltara un suspiro de alivio. 

-Tiene que ver con Steven, hay algo que falta en el rompecabezas de mi visión futura para saber las posibilidades del futuro de Steven...algo no encaja bien Perla- Se quejaba una frustrada Garnet, seguramente proveniente de la parte de Saphire, pero Garnet giro a ver a su compañera, Perla estaba callada.

-...¡Steveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!- Se quejo Perla en un sollozo de preocupación maternal, que hubiera roto los tímpanos de Garnet y Amatista, si los tuvieran. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota, Spinel no esta enamorada de Steven (todavía), el sentimiento de libertad es porque Pink literalmente ya no existe, así que la única razón por la que Spinel permanece en la isla es por la lealtad a su mejor amiga. Oh, pero Spinel no sabe que Pink ya no existe ;)


	4. 4-¿Donde esta tu hogar?

La gema observaba el océano mientras que el humano construía un castillo de arena a su lado -Spinel, por casualidad ¿Nunca has visto a una extraña gema, grande y verde, con pelo blanco?- Pregunto con curiosidad el humano, la extrañada Spinel entendió un dibujo que el humano realizo en la arena de forma bastante...simple. 

-No, hasta ahora nunca había salido de El Jardín, y aparte de ti...nada a entrado en este sitio- Menciono Spinel con indiferencia, aunque le dolía el hecho de que Steven fuera su única compañía reciente en tanto tiempo -¿Así que esa gema es "Malachite"? Nunca oí de una gema así-

-Si, se trata de una fusión entre mi amiga Lapis y...Jasper- Exclamo Steven algo triste, principalmente por el destino de su amiga -Garnet dice que si no la encontramos y las separamos, su odio las destruirá. Lapis no se merece algo así, ella a estado encerrada mucho tiempo, escapo hace poco tiempo de un espejo- Narro Steven a una atenta Spinel. 

-¿Una fusión de dos gemas distintas? Sigo diciendo que eso es raro, como lo de tu amiga Garnet- Sentencia Spinel algo incomoda, según le contó Steven sobre las gemas con las que vivía, Garnet era una fusión entre una Rubí y una Zafiro, pero tales sucesos no eran comunes o bien vistos por la mayoría de las gemas. Al menos cuando Spinel todavía no permanecía en El Jardín, Steven ignoraba la extrañeza de Spinel, le contó que Garnet era una muy buena persona, si llegaran a conocerse -¿Por que fue encerrada Lapis?-

-No estoy muy seguro, solo se que termino en manos de Perla en algún momento. Pero al final Lapis solo quería ir a casa, así que la liberé y ella intento ir a Homeworld, casi se roba el océano cerca de Beach City- Exclamo Steven con preocupación, Spinel se estiro con curiosidad a su lado mientras que el humano se calmaba. 

-Homeworld...¡¿Has estado en Homeworld alguna vez Steven?!- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad y emoción, pero grande fue la decepción cuando el humano negó -Es una pena, aunque tengo que admitir que Homeworld es algo...como decirlo...sin vida orgánica. Es un buen lugar, lleno de gemas, edificios altos y sobre todo, la presencia de las Diamantes...Quizás Pink este allí, no es normal que una Diamante este en su territorio- Sentencia Spinel pensativa, pero rápidamente quita sus ideas de su mente.

-Spinel...¿Tu no extrañas tu hogar? - Pregunto Steven con calma, sobre todo intentando no hacer que Spinel sobre reaccionara. 

-Define "hogar"- Exclamo Spinel esperando la respuesta del humano. 

-Ya sabes, donde vives o el lugar que te gusta, donde están tus amigos. Mi hogar es Beach City, allí están las gemas, mi papá, Connie y mis otros amigos. Quizás te gustaría ir algún día, allí está al restaurante de frituras y la Gran Rosquilla- Explico Steven con una sonrisa, pero en el rostro de Spinel se formo una mueca ¿Que podía ella llamar hogar? 

-Steven, no conozco más lugares que la corte de Pink y este...nuestro jardín...No tengo más amigos que Pink, fui hecha para ser su mejor amiga- Sentencia Spinel con sus ojos perdidos en el océano, pero entonces la voz triste de Steven hace otra pregunta. 

-¿No somos amigos?- Pregunto el humano, a lo que la gema se enrosco a su alrededor.

-Eso no es lo que quería decir, descuida, tú eres mi nuevo compañero de juegos mientras espero a Pink ¡No pongas esa cara larga!- Exclamo Spinel apresurada, haciendo extrañas y divertidas muecas para encargarse de la tristeza de Steven, lo que rápidamente surtió efecto -Hey ¿Que te parece si me hablas un poco más de tu...hogar? Tus aventuras con esas "Crystal Gems" y todo eso- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad, en parte por conveniencia, ya que la gema no quería que Steven se fuera pronto de El Jardín. 

Funciono, los ojos de Steven parecían tomar forma de estrella -¿Puedo cantar las historias?- Pregunto Steven emocionado, a lo que Spinel asintió, aunque con una pequeña mueca antes de que el humano empezará a usar su Ukelele para narrar en una canción las muchas aventuras que había llevado a cabo con Garnet, Amatista, Perla u otros de sus amigos y aliados. 

******

Perla había entrado al templo a través del portal, en un principió tranquila y perceptiva, pero en la casa no estaba Steven, únicamente estaba León a las afueras mirando hacia el océano, a la gema todavía no le agradaba del todo el animal pero no perdía nada por preguntar -León ¿Has visto a Steven?- Pregunto Perla con preocupación, pero rápidamente se torno algo molesta cuando el animal solo bostezo y se puso a dormir en la arena -No se para que me molesto...-Se quejo Perla, dirigiéndose entonces hacía la ciudad propiamente dicha. 

El primer lugar al que atendió la gema se trato del auto lavado de Greg, pero resulta que el padre del humano tampoco había visto a Steven. Greg parecía tranquilo pero al ver la preocupación de Perla también entro en pánico -¿Esto tiene algo que ver con las gemas no?- Pregunto Greg rápidamente, a lo que Perla no sabia que responder.

-Algo así, es...complicado Greg, pero te aseguro que por ahora Steven no esta en peligro de muerte. Por ahora- Sentencio Perla despidiéndose del padre preocupado, dirigiéndose a otros lugares donde pudiera estar Steven, en la casa de Connie o con Lars y Sadie, alguna otra casa o tienda. Nada. 

Perla se detuvo a intentar razonar la repentina desaparición de Steven, lo habían dejado de mañana, y nadie de la ciudad lo había visto salir por las calles, las únicas alternativas eran que Steven hubiera utilizado a León o hubiera atravesado el portal, y como León estaba afuera de la casa, el animal no estaba esperando junto a Steven para devolverlo a su hogar. En consecuencia, Steven había utilizado el portal del templo. 

-¿Pero a donde pudo haber ido?- Se pregunto Perla empezando a viajar de portal en portal, pero el error de la meticulosa gema era que ella desconocía que Steven ya tenia acceso a El Jardín.

******

Sin saberlo, Steven paso la tarde canturreando y hablando con Spinel sobre las amigas y aventuras del humano, la lucha contra las gemas corruptas, lo que le ocurrió a Lapis, Peridot y Jasper, para cierto lamento de la gema, Steven tenia que cantar casi todas estas experiencias. Según entendió Spinel, era lo que hacía su padre debido a un acuerdo que tenían entre ellos, y a Steven le gustaba hacer esto de la misma forma con Spinel. 

Para Spinel había quedado algo en claro, el mundo cambio, y eso la aterro aun más ¿Como sería Pink ahora? Pensó la gema, Steven no tenía todas las respuestas, al ser solo un adolescente de 13, y encima de todo eso Steven no iba a la escuela y las gemas le guardaban secretos. Así que la relación de Steven y Spinel respecto al mundo actual, era un tuerto guiando a un ciego. 

Pero por otro lado, volviendo a las grandes historias que contó Steven, la tarde paso de manera rápida, y Steven tenía que irse a casa. La gema intento detenerlo una vez más -¡¿Por que no te quedas?!¡Vamos! Sabes que ¡Hagamos una de esas pijamadas! Como hiciste con Perla y Amatista, por favor, por favor, por favor- Spinel lloriqueaba, aferrándose al pie del humano, forzado a arrastrarse por la gema que no lo soltaba. 

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo ahora. Además, si no me voy, no podré preguntarle a Perla sobre Pink Diamond- Respondió Steven con rapidez, Spinel de mala gana lo soltó. La gema tenía una contradicción, no quería que el humano la abandonará, pero quería saber de Pink, y por el momento, ella no podía tener una cosa sin la otra. 

-Muy bien...-Spinel se resigno, despidiéndose de Steven, quien se iba al portal para volver a su casa. 

Spinel estaba otra vez sola, sus pies se sentían pesados cada vez que intentaba acercarse al portal para ir con Steven, pero un nudo se tensaba en su garganta cada vez más al estar sola, en ese momento, Spinel era una contradicción andante. En el fondo, maldecía que Steven fuera su única conexión con el mundo, y que esta misma conexión la abandonará cada tanto por otros asuntos, sin embargo, Spinel también se alegraba de que Steven atendiera a jugar. 

******

En el templo, Steven fue recibido por Perla, en un principió el humano híbrido estaba por saludar alegremente a la gema, pero esta inició la conversación de manera preocupada y molesta -¡Steven! ¿Donde estuviste?- Cuestiono Perla de manera directa, a lo que un consternado Steven no sabe que responder, por lo que casi se muerde la lengua -Steven, se que no estuviste con Greg, Connie o algún otro lugar de Beach City...¿Donde estuviste?- Volvió a cuestionar Perla genuinamente preocupada por la seguridad de Steven. 

Steven aun no controlaba todos sus poderes, seguían desarrollándose, y el mundo seguía lleno de gemas corruptas, si Steven se iba de aventuras por el portal cuando ninguna de las gemas estaba, significaba que podía salir herido sin que nadie se enterara. 

-Yo...-Steven no tenía palabras, los ojos de Perla seguían mirándole fijamente. No era como las miradas de su padre, Connie o incluso las de Spinel, las miradas de Perla suponían un sentimiento tan profundo como el océano, uno que antecedía incluso al mismo Steven, pero el humano saco valor en esa situación -Perla...¿Sabes quien es Pink Diamond?- Pregunto Steven con curiosidad, algunos dirían que esto fue una excusa para cambiar de tema. 

Para Perla fue un golpe sorpresivo. Una cara de desdicha y sorpresa se apodero del rostro de Perla -¿Quien?- Pregunto la gema. 


	5. 5- Historias de la primera era

Las manos de Perla se colocaron sobre los hombros de Steven, el humano estaba nervioso, solo había visto tal histeria de parte de Perla desde aquella vez donde descubrió la relación de León con la espada de Rose Cuarzo -Steven ¿De donde oíste ese nombre?- Pregunto la gema con preocupación. 

-Perla...responde, por favor- Sentencia Steven ignorando la pregunta, su voz se alzo con un poco de molestia, pero Perla no le dio una respuesta -¿Mamá conocía a Pink Diamond?-Pregunto el humano, quizás una pregunta distinta cambiaría el humor de Perla, pero la gema cambio de tema con rapidez. 

-Garnet esta muy preocupada Steven, su visión futura no puede saber a donde vas. Si prometo evitarte un castigo y no contarle nada a Garnet ¿Podemos hablar en otro momento?- Ofreció Perla arrodillándose frente a Steven, esto frustro un poco al humano, pero la gema no demostraba muchas emociones, más halla de una extraña empatía hacía el adolescente. 

-Siempre dices eso, al final nunca respondes- Exclama Steven con molestia, a lo que Perla se resigna a dar otro comentario. Steven entonces camina hacía su cama, mirando con tristeza a Perla de reojo. Steven ya estaba en su cama casi dormido cuando Garnet y Amatista vuelven a través del portal, encontrando a Perla esperando. 

******

Perla había arrastrado a sus compañeras hacía su habitación en el templo, allí una curiosa Amatista pregunto -Hey ¿Donde estaba Steven al final?- Dijo la gema morada con amabilidad, a lo que Perla suspiro un momento. 

-Es difícil de decir, pero Steven fue de aventuras en el portal- Sentencia Perla sorprendiendo a sus compañeras. 

-¿Deberíamos volver a prohibirle ver la televisión?- Exclama Garnet con cierta sorpresa, principalmente por la valentía y estupidez de Steven para irse (aparentemente) a los peligros del mundo sin la compañía de una de las Crystal Gems. 

-¡No es necesario castigarle Garnet! Ya hable con él...él solamente, bueno, esta solo en el templo- Se apresuro a añadir Perla, lo que no sorprendía a Garnet, le creía a su compañera, Perla no era solo muy protectora con Steven, sino que generalmente era la más responsable del grupo -El problema es que...Steven sabe sobre las Diamantes ¡Me pregunto por Pink Diamond!- Exclama Perla preocupada, a lo que sus compañeras se sorprenden. 

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Pregunto Amatista con consternación. 

-Pensé que una de ustedes le habían dicho- Exclamo Perla empezando a sudar un poco por la revelación de que Amatista no había sido -¿Que respuesta podemos darle? Steven no esta preparado para saber todo sobre las gemas y la rebelión- Menciona Perla anonadada, a lo que Garnet coloca una de sus manos sobre su hombro. 

-No hay que preocuparnos. Quizás Steven escucho sobre Pink Diamond debido a Lapis o una de las gemas de Homeworld, quizás incluso pudo haberlo escuchado de Greg o lo aprendió en alguna de nuestras aventuras sin darnos cuenta, hay murales sobre la rebelión de Rose en algunos templos. El campo de batalla en Noruega lo deja en claro- Razona Garnet con frialdad, aunque Perla se burla de la idea de que Greg podría saber sobre las Diamantes. 

Perla jugo con sus dedos algo nerviosa, Amatista por otro lado no estaba muy impactada -Entonces solo hay que hablarle sobre la rebelión ¿Cuan difícil puede ser?- Cuestiona la gema morada. 

-Steven esta madurando Amatista, pero no esta listo para saber todo lo que tuvo que hacer su madre por la rebelión y la vida en la Tierra. Hay que enseñarle poco a poco- Explica Garnet con simpleza, o quizás era por su relajada personalidad más que nada -Y creo que ya se cómo, pueden ir a sus habitaciones- Exclama la más alta de las Crystal Gems para salir del templo rumbo a donde estaba el humano. 

******

Steven pensó por unos momentos que podía entrar en la habitación de su madre para espiar a las gemas, o quizás volver con Spinel para evitar un castigo, pero al final, el humano se acurruco en su cama mientras miraba unos minutos de televisión, aunque tuvo que apagar el aparato rápidamente cuando la puerta del templo volvió a abrirse, justo unos momentos antes de que una extraña interferencia apareciera en la señal. 

Del templo solo había salido Garnet. 

La gema subió hasta la habitación del híbrido y lo sacudió brevemente, sabiendo que Steven solo estaba fingiendo -¿Que tal Steven? Se que no hemos hablado en un rato pero...sabes lo que pasaría si no tenemos a Malachite como nuestra máxima prioridad- Sentencia Garnet con seriedad. 

-...Si- Acepta Steven lamentándose un poco, principalmente porque el chico pensaba en como había reaccionado con Perla hace unos momentos. 

-Sin embargo no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, vengo a contarte una historia- Garnet se alegro al ver como Steven sonreía casi al instante, con sus pupilas en forma de estrella, la gema por su parte inicio su relato -_¿Conoces Saturno no? En la antigüedad los humanos lo llamaban la Tierra Sacra, el Viejo Mundo o Jupiter, pero eso no es lo importante. Para las gemas era la Primera Era, nosotras llamamos al planeta Homeworld, las Diamantes nacieron precisamente en Homeworld, únicas en su perfección buscaron expandir su perfección por el Sistema Solar, cada una de las Diamantes recibió un planeta, White Diamond se quedaba con Homeworld, Yellow Diamond con Jupiter, Blue Diamond con Urano, y finalmente, Pink Diamond recibió la Tierra. En la Tierra, cada gema fue hecha para servir a Pink Diamond, cada una con un papel en el imperio de las Diamantes. La existencia de las gemas era ordinaria, marcada por un molde, hasta la llegada de tu madre. Rose Cuarzo no parecía muy diferente a los otros cuarzos, intentaba hacer sus labores con diligencia. Sin embargo ella noto a los habitantes de la Tierra, la curiosidad se convirtió en aprecio, el aprecio se convirtió en cariño y el cariño se convirtió en amor, pronto se le hizo imposible ocultar sus hallazgos, por lo que le preguntaba a otras gemas si conocían la vida en la Tierra y que opinaban de ella_. _Sus extrañas preguntas finalmente llegaron a los oídos de Pink Diamond, Rose Cuarzo fue buscada de inmediato "Cuarzo" empezó Pink Diamond "¿Que has estado diciendo allí abajo?", "Mi diamante" imploro Cuarzo "Me a llamado la atención que su colonia, la Tierra tiene vida. Se que estas formas orgánicas no tienen propósito, pero le pido que dejemos este planeta y perdonemos sus vidas"_. _Pink Diamond pensó por un momento, y luego rió, un sonido maligno y vació "¿Deseas salvar a estas formas de vida a cambio de nosotras? ¡Ha! ¡No seas absurda! Regresa a tu puesto y perdonaré tu insolencia", y con eso Rose Cuarzo fue llevada a su Kindergarten para trabajar. Solo que Cuarzo no quería seguir ayudando a destruir la Tierra, no tenía opción, tenía que pelear._ _"¿Es esto lo que quieren? ¡¿Inyectar, construir?! He visto una vida que vive por si misma ¡Y vive aquí! ¿La destruirán, o se unirán a ella?" El mensaje de Cuarzo empezó a resonar, para desgracia de Pink Diamond, su territorio se deshacía, como una cobarde llamó a sus Diamantes aliadas, Yellow y Blue Diamond. Pero Cuarzo también tenía aliadas, gemas rechazadas por no ser perfectas, una Perla que no le pertenecía a nadie y una fusión nueva, formada por amor y no por poder, y muchas otras, inspiradas por Cuarzo. Aquellas que se unieron para luchar por la Tierra como su hogar fueron conocidas como las Crystal Gems_\- Contaba Garnet en un tono heroico, casi romántico en su totalidad. 

Steven por su parte estaba perplejo por este relato, en su sorpresa, el humano hizo una pregunta -¡¿Que paso después?!¿Que paso con Pink Diamond?- Steven estaba entre emocionado y preocupado por el final, aunque también estaba la leve sospecha de que Garnet no le daría el final que al humano le gustaría. 

-...La batalla era difícil, los ejércitos de Pink Diamond eran muy poderosos, pero eso al final no importo. Tu madre expulso a la autoridad de los Diamantes de la Tierra- Termina Garnet con simpleza, Steven tenía una cara de sospecha e incredulidad. 

-Esa historia solo hace que me formule más preguntas- Sentencia Steven con rapidez, pero entonces rió al notar la mano de Garnet pasar y estropear su pelo amigablemente. 

-Quizás, pero ya es hora de ir a dormir. En un futuro podrás saber más de Pink Diamond si sigues interesado- Exclama Garnet deseando buenas noches a Steven, después de la historia el humano cae dormido con rapidez, mientras que la gema se iba a su habitación en el templo. 

******

Spinel recorría sola El Jardín, dicha idea antes le parecía absurda, la marca de su espera en un único punto durante más d e 6000 años seguía siendo visible, pero recientemente, caminar por aquella estructura calmaba las molestias de la gema, en cierta medida por lo menos, hacia más amena la espera de Pink y Steven. 

Pero fue aquella particular noche donde Spinel volvió a encontrar el cofre de Pink, ellas lo habían guardado celosamente, eran algunos recuerdos y regalos de las Diamantes junto con otras gemas hacía Pink, Spinel pensó que quizás podría enseñárselo a Steven, aunque esto también podría molestar a Pink ¿No sería eso traición? 

Al final, la gema bufona dio una alargada bocanada de aire antes de abrir el cofre rosado, el cual estaba a punto de romperse, dentro de allí estaba particularmente un rejuvenecedor de gemas, algunos juguetes hechos por guijarros y representaciones de la corte de Pink Diamond. Objetos ya anticuados para los estándares de Homeworld, aunque Spinel no tenía forma de saber eso. 

La gema no sabría que mientras ella recordaba, otras cosas sucederían cuando amaneciera. Spinel tampoco esperaría las verdades que Steven traería al día siguiente. 

******

En la mañana, Steven se sentía algo incomodo cuando Amatista estuvo encima de él, como una lapa pegada a una roca, el humano estaba viendo su serie favorita, la de las frutas lloronas. Aunque Steven tenia que admitir que le gustaba tener compañía de una de las gemas mientras miraban la serie, aunque Steven no tenía forma de saber si Amatista lo hacía por ordenes o iniciativa propia. En el episodio que ambos veían a Pera se le había caído su helado -Amigo, no entiendo esta caricatura ¿Por que no solo se comen el helado del suelo? En vez de ponerse a llorar...-Exclamo Amatista frustrada. 

-Es el punto de la serie Amatista- Comento Steven encantado, pero en ese momento la señal desapareció por una interferencia que le dio un tono verdoso a la pantalla -¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Steven sorprendido.

-Deja que lo arregle- Sentencia Amatista acercándose a la televisión, empezando a darle patadas a la misma -¿Mejoró?-

Antes de que Steven dijera algo, la televisión emitió brevemente un pitido -¡Wow! Nunca había pasado eso antes- Sentencio un sorprendido Steven mientras Amatista volvía a colocarse a su lado con la misma sorpresa, pero entonces la imagen empezaba a aclararse y una voz salió de la tele. 

-Transmitiendo en todas las frecuencias, transmitiendo en todas las frecuencias. Habla Peridot transmitiendo en todas las frecuencias, desde la colonia gema abandonada en el planeta Tierra, reportando para Yellow Diamond, la misión a sido comprometida ¡Mi escolta, e informante se fueron!¡Y ahora estoy varada!¡Envíenme ayuda!- La imagen mostraba a Peridot repitiendo una vez más el mensaje, para confusión los espectadores, ya que Perla y Garnet se sumaron a ver dicha transmisión. 

-Connie dice que también aparece en su televisor- Exclamo Steven preocupado soltando el teléfono, informando de esto a las gemas. 

-¿De donde podría enviar Peridot esta señal?-Pregunto Perla anonadada, pero Garnet rápidamente tuvo una respuesta. El centro de comunicaciones de la Tierra, que anteriormente Garnet y Amatista habían destruido al formar Sugalite, aunque el grupo tuvo que ir gracias a León. El lugar no estaba tan derribado como antes, por lo que Perla conjeturo que Perdiot logro de algún modo arreglar para de él. 

-Entonces ¡¿Traemos a Sugalite de vuelta?!- Pregunta Steven con emoción, emoción que Amatista compartía, pero Garnet arruino esta esperanza. 

-No- Garnet finalizo con severidad, Amatista intento protestar con rapidez pero Garnet no iba a ceder -No, la última vez que nos fusionamos fue un desastre. Sugalite enloqueció y fuimos incapaces de controlarnos, necesitamos una alternativa...Perla ¿Nos fusionamos?- Argumento Garnet pensativa, Steven solo volvió a emocionarse cuando se dio cuenta de que Garnet y Perla se fusionarían, Perla estaba llorando de alegría mientras que Amatista guardaba distancias. 

-¡Fusión!¡Fusión!¡Fusión!¡Viva!- Vitoreaba Steven mientras que Garnet y Perla iniciaron su danza, formando entonces a una gema alta y que parecía llevar un elegante traje. 

-¡Buenas noches a todos!Ante ustedes la adorable Sardonyx, desde el futuro ex-centro de comunicaciones- Se presento Sardonyx acercándose glamorosa hacía Steven y Amatista. 

-¡Amatista, una nueva mujer gigante!- Saludo Steven a Sardonyx, quien atrapo al humano entre sus brazos. 

-¡Pero si es Steven Universe! Al fin nos conocemos ¿Que opinas? ¡A que soy grandiosa! Eres una cosita tan encantadora- Sardonyx apabullo al humano con extremo cariño -Perdona, pero no e sido yo últimamente- 

-Jaja, chiste de fusión-Se rió Steven mientras que Amatista solo miraba a otro lado, con un espectáculo de movimientos (tras bajar a Steven) elegantes y fabulosos, Sardonyx invoco con sus poderes su arma, un enorme martillo de guerra que sorprendió a Steven, mientras que Steven estaba encantado con estas ideas, Sardonyx empezó a presentarse con multitud de palabras que halagaban sus cualidades a la par que destruía el centro de comunicaciones de forma precisa y ordenada. 

Perla, Garnet y Steven celebraron la exitosa operación, mientras que Amatista jugaba con la tierra. Steven se dio cuenta de que mientras él viajaba en la melena de León rumbo a casa, no había ido con Spinel y ya había pasado el desayuno y el almuerzo. Aunque quizás unos minutos de espera de más no serían un problema, o eso quería pensar Steven cuando León llego a la playa. Todos se dirigieron al templo, pero en silencio Steven se transporto lo más rápido posible a través del portal. Afortunadamente para Steven, Perla y Garnet ya estaban en el templo charlando, mientras que Amatista estaba con su cabeza metida en el refrigerador. 

******

-¡Steven!-Llamo Spinel dando multiples saltos, alargándose y encogiéndose hacía Steven desde la otra punta de la estructura, sorprendiendo al humano -¿Que tal?- Saludo la gema con sorprendente calma. 

-Spinel ¿No estas molesta?- Pregunto precavido Steven, a lo que su compañera de juegos lo miro con curiosidad -Nada, olvídalo, es solo que tarde unos momentos demás, te lo contaré después ¡Fue otra misión con las Crystal Gems! ¿Que estabas haciendo?- Pregunto el chico humano emocionado. 

-Oh...Bueno, no me di cuenta así que diremos que esta bien. Verás, encontré algunas cosas que eran...bueno, pertenencias de Pink- Sentencio Spinel con simpleza, aunque había una gran añoranza en sus palabras, la gema tardo poco en notar como Steven la miraba con ojos estrellados -¿Que pasa Steven?-

-Tengo información de Pink. No es reciente pero- Steven intento explicar con rapidez su emoción, pero entonces Spinel lo sostenía por los hombros mientras que se lo llevaba hasta el cielo, debido a que Spinel había estirado sus piernas y brazos. 

-¡Si Steven!¡Genial, lo lograste!- Menciono Spinel sacudiendo al humano mientras lo abrazaba, enroscándose y volviendo al suelo para saltar y girar por todo El Jardín -Steven ¿Es normal que los humanos se pongan verdes?- Pregunto Spinel preocupada bajando a Steven, quien mareado dio unos pasos antes de vomitar -Wow, eso es nuevo- Exclamo la gema observando el vomito por primera vez en su larga vida. 

-Es...genial...que estés feliz Spinel solo...dame unos momentos- Exclamo Steven intentando sonreír pero tenía que sentarse antes de continuar, Spinel se sentó frente a él, esperando a que Steven recobrará su color, la gema rosa sin embargo brincaba en su puesto de la alegría, aunque tenía cientos de preguntas -Bueno, para iniciar, parece que Pink Diamond ya no esta en la Tierra, de hecho la autoridad de las Diamantes se fue hace bastante- Sentencio Steven, a lo que la mandibula de Spinel cayó literalmente hacía el suelo, solo para que la gema la recolocara en su sitio. 

-¡¿Que?!- Pregunto Spinel desconcertada. 

-Según Garnet, Pink Diamond fue expulsada- Señalo Steven, a lo que Spinel lo silencio con su mano tapando la boca del humano. 

-Steven, eso no tiene sentido. Pink quería el territorio de la Tierra más que nada en el mundo, ella nunca lo abandonaría- Exclamo Spinel al borde de las lagrimas, Steven no sabía que decir, rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello -Por favor...-Pidió Spinel en llanto, a lo que Steven salto a darle un abrazo. 

-Mira el lado bueno, significa que ya no tienes que quedarte aquí, podrías volver a Homeworld- Exclamo Steven intentando animar a la gema, no solo hablando sino dando pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de Spinel. 

-¡¿Como?! El portal galáctico fue destruido por tu amiga y el centro de comunicaciones de la Tierra también- Sentencia Spinel frustrada, a lo que Steven se da cuenta de que empeoro un poco la situación de Spinel, la gema estaba callada, aferrándose al humano como las raíces que antes se habían aferrado a ella, en silencio. 

Lo que no sabía Steven era que uno de los dedos de Spinel se extendió hacía el cofre rosado, agarrando el rejuvenecedor de gemas -Steven- Hablo Spinel una vez más -¿Te quedarás hoy en El Jardín?- Pregunto Spinel, la tercera vez que lo hacía ella, Steven no quería negarse debido a la tristeza de Spinel, pero tenía que hacerlo. 

-Tendría que ir a preguntar, pero me dirán que no, Garnet ya sabe que me voy del templo hace unos días y creo que la idea no le agrada del todo- Respondió Steven apenado, pero entonces el ceño fruncido de Spinel parecía arder de rabia, hasta que junto a ella apareció un arma parecida a una guadaña pero de color rozado y hecha de luz -¡¿Spinel?!- Pregunto Steven sorprendido, cuando repentinamente Spinel le ataco. 

-¡No!¡No quiero que te vayas!- Grito Spinel en una sonora queja, llena de rabia y tristeza, pero para sorpresa de ambos, el cuerpo de Steven simplemente se lleno de algunas lineas rosadas, Steven pensaba que era como los desestabilizadores de Jasper y Peridot. Steven veía a Spinal, y ella devolvía la mirada -...Steven yo- Intentaba hablar Spinel, pero el humano había empezado a correr aterrado rumbo al portal.

Pero sobre la estructura, Steven no podía activar los portales -¡Vamos funciona!- Se apresuro Steven, pero no importaba, su gema apenas emitía un brillo que no alcanzaba la totalidad del mismo -Spinel, podemos hablar de esto- Exclamo Steven dándose la vuelta nervioso, con algo de sudor saliendo de su frente, el humano esperaba encontrarse a la gema tras él, pero Spinel no estaba allí.

Steven no podía ver a Spinel, y sin sus poderes Steven no podía irse, la solución del humano fue que tenía que confrontar a Spinel para saber que acababa de suceder.

-¡Spinel!- Llamaba Steven preocupado, observando en cada esquina del malnutrido jardín, esperando encontrar a la gema -¡Spinel!- Gracias a los diversos juegos que ambos habían pasado por aquel lugar, Steven se conocía con cierto detalle la estructura, pero lo que no esperaba era ver un gran agujero en uno de los muros. Allí en la costa estaba Spinel sentada, con el rejuvenecedor roto a su lado. Steven dudaba en acercarse, por temor a que Spinel siguiera reaccionando agresivamente, pero finalmente, se aproximo hacía ella -Spinel...-Steven toco el hombro de la gema, a lo que Spinel volteo a verle, los ojos de Spinel derramaban cascadas de lagrimas, casi literalmente. 

-¡Lo siento!- Sollozo Spinel pateando el rejuvenecedor roto hacía el océano, Steven se acerco un poco más a Spinel, siendo que parecía que ella no planeaba atacarlo o en general acercarse más a él, debido a que no movía sus brazos o piernas -Steven yo...no se que hacer...Pink no va a volver por mi, y yo...no quería que te fueras, eres ahora mi único amigo en toda la Tierra...¡Literalmente!- Grito la gema encogiéndose en la playa de la pequeña isla, ahora ambos estaban atrapados en la mitad del océano. 

-...No serías mi primera amiga en intentar dañarme o con la que tengo un altercado, créeme, paso con Perla y con Lapis ¿Spinel, te gustaría ir a Beach City conmigo hasta encontrar un modo de ir con Pink?- Exclamo Steven conciliador, finalmente formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Spinel por su parte estaba sin palabras, hasta que su mano creció enormemente en un puño cerrado, Steven tenia miedo, pero entonces ella levanto el pulgar. 

-¡Vamos a Beach City!- Exclamo Spinel encogiendo su brazo, la gema ahora tenía una pequeña sonrisa pero tenía que secar sus lagrimas y retomar la compostura con ayuda de Steven. Esto tardo unos minutos donde todo estaba en calma. 

-Spinel ¿Que hacía esa...cosa?- Pregunto Steven con curiosidad ahora que Spinel estaba más calmada, aun un poco sensible, pero Steven sabía que ella no le atacaría. 

-Bueno...rejuvenece, cuando las gemas se salían de control a veces se usaba, las devolvía al punto de inicio. Pensé que si tu tenias una gema también tendrías uno, y sin recuerdos...bueno, creo que entiendes el resto. Había probabilidad de que funcionará, no como los "desestabilizadores" como los llamaste- Sentenció Spinel -Lo siento- Se disculpo Spinel, a lo que Steven le quito importancia con un gesto de simpatía, aunque seguía viendo como Spinel temblaba.

-Creo que si funciono, en cierto sentido...No puedo activar el portal- Dijo Steven, a lo que Spinel lo miro con los ojos agrandados y una cara de consternación. 

-Oh...Eso significa que yo no puedo usarlo, no se donde queda tu casa o como es, así que no podría transportarnos allí-Dijo Spinel preocupada, a lo que Steven hizo un profundo silencio. 

-¿Conoces algún otro lugar de la Tierra?-Pregunto Steven mientras que más sudor salía de su cuerpo.

-...Steven, nunca sali de El Jardín- Sentencia Spinel. El silencio de ambos simplemente es aterrador, en pocos momentos Spinel y Steven están abrazados llorando porque estaban varados en El Jardín, este era el momento en el que Spinel debería salir del cascarón y Steven emprender su propia aventura sin las Crystal Gems. 


	6. 6- Steven y Spinel, navegando

Steven y Spinel siguieron abrazados unos momentos más -Si tuviera mi balsa inflable quizás podríamos salir de aquí...No se nadar- Se lamentaba Steven, cansado y triste, el humano siguió hablando unos momentos, pero ahora la gema parecía pensativa -¿Spinel?- Pregunto Steven con curiosidad. 

-Steven ¿Cuanto puede durar un humano sin comida y agua?- Le cuestiono Spinel a Steven, a lo que el humano no estaba muy seguro de que responder, la inocencia de Spinel respecto a eso calló a Steven por unos momentos. 

-No mucho- Sentencio Steven con preocupación, ambos tenían que pensar algo rápido -No se nadar, no tengo un chaleco salva vidas, y no sabemos donde esta exactamente la isla o la tierra más cercana- Analizo Steven con detenimiento, el humano se tiro los cabellos de su pelo esponjoso, la situación estaba por encima de él. La gema por su parte no sentía las piernas, Spinel tenía una idea pero no tenía el valor suficiente -...¡Spinel! Tengo una idea, es algo incomodo de preguntar pero ¿Podrías convertirte en una balsa?- Pregunto Steven tras un rato de pensar activamente, ahora la cara de Steven estaba algo rojiza, pero sus ojos esperanzados golpearon fuerte a Spinel. 

-Claro que puedo- Sentencia Spinel pusilánime, a lo que ella rellena sus "pulmones" con oxigeno a la par que cambia su forma en una especie de bote inflable, pero cuando una pequeña ola se acerca la gema sale corriendo a esconderse más cerca de los marchitos arbustos de El Jardín -Pero no quiero nadar- Sentencia la gema, a lo que Steven se sorprende.

-¿Le tienes miedo al océano?- Pregunto Steven consternado -Bueno, tengo que admitir que con Malachite allí dentro, yo tampoco entraría ¡Pero no tenemos otra forma de salir de aquí! Me moriré de sed y hambre tarde o temprano- Exclamaba Steven, algo incomodo de mencionar a Malachite como un factor de temer (y con razón) pero apelando finalmente a la razón. 

-No es que le tenga miedo al océano o las cosas que se encuentren en el mismo pero...¿Y si fallamos?¿Y si solo terminamos aun más perdidos en el océano?- Sentencia Spinel con preocupación -...Steven ¿Que pasaría si te deshidrataras?¿Sería como las gemas y te regenerarías?- Pregunto Spinel repentinamente curiosa, Steven también se sorprendió por este pensamiento pero rápidamente Spinel seguía hablando -¿No puedes tomar agua de mar, así no "morirías" de sed, y quizás podamos conseguir algo del mar, algún cangrejo o algo- Intento razonar Spinel, pero rápidamente Steven volvió a la tierra. 

-No puedo tomar agua salada o comida cruda Spinel, a parte de que es...asqueroso...simplemente me haría mal al estómago- Explico Steven a la gema, que trago nerviosa. Pero Steven volvió a sentarse a su lado -¿Entonces le tienes miedo a fallar?- Pregunto Steven con amabilidad. 

-...Quizás, no diría que es miedo a fallar precisamente pero estoy...preocupada- Exclama Spinel consternada, sus manos se movían de forma descontrolada, ella en esos momentos no sabía expresar bien la gran mayoría de emociones. 

-¡Pero no podremos saber si fallamos si ni siquiera lo intentamos!- Señalo Steven intentando motivar a la gema, esta seguía algo dudosa, pero el humano extendió su mano hacía ella -Al menos fallaríamos juntos- Sentencia Steven, a lo que Spinel sonríe de lado con una leve risa y estrecha la mano de Steven. 

-No digas que no te avise- Advirtió Spinel volviendo a convertirse en una balsa inflable, al principió no le gusto la sensación del océano en su forma física, pero tendría que acostumbrarse mientras llevaba a Steven arriba, el humano la mantenía calmada hablando con ella, una especie de apoyo moral o quizás entrenador personal. 

Spinel y Steven pasaron horas en esa rutina cruzando el océano, Spinel usaba su cabeza como una especie de mascarón de proa, observando el horizonte en busca de tierra, Steven por su parte había caído dormido, ya llevaban casi un día entero perdidos en el océano tras abandonar El Jardín -Steven ¿Sigues vivo?- Pregunto Spinel alargando su cuello para ver a Steven, el inconsciente humano respondió con un ronquido y un movimiento involuntario de su mano -Al menos estamos perdidos juntos- Recordo Spinel haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, pero no le agradaba esta situación. Estaba perdida, y lejos del único lugar en la Tierra que ella conocía. 

Sin saberlo, Spinel perdió casi 2 horas observando a Steven y hablando consigo misma, el humano empezaba a despertarse aunque la noche seguía oscura -¿Spinel?- Pregunto Steven consternado, tallando sus ojos medio cerrados. 

-¡Steven! Lamento haberte despertado pero me puse algo nerviosa, haha- Se apresuro Spinel algo apenada, pero entonces Steven se levanto y señalo animado atrás de ella. 

-¡Spinel, una isla!- Llamo Steven la atención, a lo que Spinel volteo para observar una isla de altas palmeras, frondosa vegetación y un volcán en el medio de la misma. Spinel sorprendida apresuro lo máximo que pudo la llegada a la isla, usando sus extremidades como remos mientras que Steven se sujetaba con fuerza, ambos habían llegado a lo que parecía una desierta playa -¡Estamos vivos!- Sentenció alegre Steven besando la playa, aunque rápidamente se quejo al tener que sacarse la arena de la cara, Spinel se burlaba un poco de esto por la reacción del humano. 

-Entonces...¿De aquí a donde vamos?- Pregunto Spinel con consternación, sujetando a Steven una vez este termino. 

-Supongo que nos quedaríamos aquí un tiempo, tengo que comer algo, así después podemos irnos a otro lugar hasta llegar a Beach City. Ya estuve perdido en una isla antes, con Sadie y Lars- Exclamo Steven con simpleza, Spinel recordaba como el humano le conto su historia en la isla, y Spinel esperaba que no hubiera monstruos invisibles en esta isla -Spinel ¿Estas cansada?- Pregunto Steven algo preocupado mientras que Spinel veía hacía la isla. 

-¿Que? ¡Yo no necesito dormir para nada!- Sentencio Spinel con una sonrisa. 

-Oh vamos, te mereces una buena siesta- Dijo Steven alegremente intentando convencer a la gema. 

-Alguien tiene que cuidarte mientras no tienes poderes, y como es mi culpa, eres mi responsabilidad, vuelve a dormir- Sentencia Spinel que aplasta unos arbustos y usando sus alargadas extremidades, Spinel coloca al humano en una de las camas improvisadas. 

-¡Pero no tengo sueño!- Se quejo Steven mientras que la gema se sentaba en el aplastado arbusto -Además, no soy tu responsabilidad, somos compañeros, deberíamos cuidar los unos de los otros ¿No estas cansada de tanto nadar?- Exclamo el humano con preocupación, a lo que Spinel le quito importancia con un movimiento de sus manos. 

-Entretener a Pink es mucho más complicado, pero ya que no quieres dormir ¿Quieres ver un truco?- Pregunto Spinel, quien en sus manos creo burbujas con las que empezó a realizar malabares con gran destreza, cosa que Steven veía maravillado, a Spinel le encantaba tener al humano de público, entreteniéndose con juegos improvisados mientras esperaban a que saliera el Sol. El plan de la gema era aprovechar la luz para buscar algo de comida o agua para Steven, pero cuando se estaba a punto de llegar los primeros rayos de luz solar, las plantas tras ambos empezaron a moverse, escuchándose pasos que pisaban las hierbas sin discreción alguna -¡Steven!- Salto Spinel preocupada arreglando los arbustos para que ambos se escondieran con velocidad -¿Que crees que sea?- Pregunto nerviosa la gema mientras esperaba la aparición de los misteriosos seres.

-No lo se, podría ser cualquier cosa- Sentencia Steven en un susurro, sosteniendo como podía a Spinel para evitar que hiciera un movimiento brusco, por muy valiente que haya podido sonar antes, la gema temblaba bastante. Sin embargo pronto se revelo el origen de dichos pasos, sandias humanoides -¡Sandias Steven!- Salto el humano desde su arbusto con los ojos estrellados.

Ante esto los humanoides casi saltan del susto, pero las menos temerosas saltaron del contento, se notaban ya algo viejas y por eso reconocían a su creador, saltando a darle un abrazo. Spinel salió de su arbusto más lentamente, observando aquella "reunión" por decirlo de algún modo, aunque las sandias estuvieron mucho más desconfiada con ellas, Steven estaba muy cerca para protegerla en caso de que se salieran de control, al humano no lo atacarían. 

Las sandias más ancianas actuaron emocionadas, haciendo unos gestos con sus cortos brazos para salir corriendo, seguidas por las sandias más jóvenes -Creo que quieren que los sigamos- Sentencio un alegre Steven empezando a correr -¡Vamos Spinel!- Exclamo animado el humano, a lo que Spinel lo siguió dando alargados pasos, literalmente. 

En un lugar cercano al centro de la isla, había una pequeña villa, construida a base de palos, arena y rocas, las Sandias Steven habían desarrollado su propia ciudad -Me pregunto cómo aumentaron su número, algunas de estas Sandias Steven son bebes- Exclamo sorprendido Steven cuando fue recibido por todas las sandias, incluso había una estatua del Bebe Sandia en la pequeña ciudad. 

-Mi única explicación es que las semillas de las Sandias Steven dan lugar a más Sandias Steven- Especula Spinel con ignorancia, entre los dos conversaban y caminaban por la ciudad, guiados y presentados por las Sandias Steven más ancianas en un lenguaje no verbal, a Steven le trajeron frutas silvestres y agua de coco, que comía junto con Spinel. Poco sabían los recién llegados lo que en realidad había en las partes más profundas de la isla. 

Pero por el momento, Spinel y Steven disfrutaban de su pequeño desayuno con la compañía de las Sandias Steven en el amanecer. 


	7. 7- Aventura en Isla Sandia

Spinel y Steven terminaron su desayuno con las sandias, por lo que ambos disfrutaron del ambiente de la isla mientras que las Sandias Steven volvían a su rutina de trabajos y vidas "normales" por decirlo de algún modo, la gema y el humano se recostaron con tranquilidad en la hierba al lado de la ciudad -Juntamos algo de comida y nos vamos mañana- Aclaro Spinel con tranquilidad mientras se estiraba por el suelo. 

-Suena como un buen plan para mi- Exclama Steven con una sonrisa -Tengo que admitir que me sorprende que no haya animales por aquí- Señalo Steven mientras veía a las Sandias Steven caminar recolectando frutas como si nada, o simplemente caminando por toda la isla. 

-Por lo que me contaste las Sandias Steven parecen más agresivas de lo que aparentan, quizás hayan eliminado a todos los posibles depredadores de su especie- Comento Spinel con seriedad, aunque rápidamente ella y Steven se rieron un poco, no podían ver a aquellas sandias como genocidas de la fauna local. 

En poco tiempo Steven y Spinel recolectaron la comida y agua de coco que las sandias les trajeron amablemente, pero en la tarde vieron una especie de celebración específicamente para una sandia en particular, la Sandia Steven no parecía nada especial, pero se le corono con una corona de flores azul, naranja y verde. Steven y Spinel también recibieron una corona de flores para cada uno de parte de algunas sandias, aquella con la corona tricolor se fue de la ciudad sin que nadie la siguiera -¿A donde va?- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad, pero se dio cuenta de que el Steven de verdad había ido siguiendo a la sandia -¡Steven!- Llamaba Spinel siguiendo al humano. 

Finalmente la gema había alcanzado a su compañero tras unos cuantos metros de caminar por el extenso follaje de las plantas, el lugar parecía una cueva enorme cercana a la ciudad de las sandias -¿Que estas haciendo?- Le pregunto un animado Steven a la sandia, pero no hubo ni siquiera un movimiento de la sandia, estaba parada esperando, en la posición que el Bebe Sandia había hecho antes de morir. Spinel contemplo por unos momentos que al lado de la cueva había una pintura representando a un ser de 6 extremidades, usando los jugos de algunas frutas como pintura.

-Steven, déjalo, creo que es un ritual de las sandias- Exclamo Spinel con simpleza colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Steven y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

-Si, pero es muy...extraño- Menciono Steven mirando a la gema, pero repentinamente ambos oyeron un gran rugido proveniente desde la cueva, haciéndoles temblar rápidamente, Spinel agarro a Steven y salto hacía el costado de una palmera para escapar, pero lo más sorpresivo fue la repentina mano gigante que salió de la cueva, arrastrando a la sandia hasta las profundidades -...¡Ahhhh!- Grito Steven, que era acompañado por los gritos de Spinel. 

-¡No hay mañana, nos vamos ahora!- Spinel sentencio intentando largarse de allí antes de que aquella mano volviera, pero Steven la detuvo. 

-¡¿Pero que pasará con esa Sandia Steven?!- Pregunto el humano preocupado, a lo que Spinel empezó a sacudir a Steven como si este estuviera demente, mareando al mismo. 

-Steven ¡Es una sandia! ¿Que importa? Ellos estarán bien mientras puedan reproducirse más de lo que mueren- Le recordó la gema a Steven, pero el humano se escapo del agarre de Spinel para correr hacía la cueva a lo cual la gema se estiro hacía este con la intención de detenerlo. 

-Pero ellos nos ayudaron, no podemos dejar que se los lleve así un monstruo- Se quejo Steven intentando volver a escapar, Spinel observaba la cueva, humeda y oscura, pero que en descendía metros y metros bajo el suelo -Yo los creé debo preocuparme por ellos ¿Que tal si es una gema corrupta?- 

-¡Piensa unos momentos lo que dices! No tienes poderes, y yo no se pelear ¡Soy una bufona Steven! ¿Que podríamos hacer?- Cuestiono Spinel con rapidez, intentando convencer a Steven para alejarse lo más rápido posible, el silencio simplemente mataba la confianza de Spinel sobre la supervivencia de la sandia y simplemente le daba más razones para que ambos se mantuvieran alejados de aquel sitio.

-...Misión sigilosa de rescate- Susurro Steven con determinación, pero Spinel decidió caminar hacía afuera de la cueva, llevándose con ella al humano -Spinel por favor- Imploró él agarrándose fuerte a la gema, que continuaba caminando rumbo a la ciudad de las sandias, donde ambos tenían sus provisiones. Pero en el camino la gema de Steven volvió a brillar con gran intensidad, Spinel y su compañero estaban ambos sorprendidos, pero Spinel se sobre salto cuando el humano genero una burbuja que lo recubrió, liberándose del agarre de la gema. 

-¡Ire a salvar a la sandia, volveré!- Exclamo Steven emocionado, corriendo como un animal dentro de su pelota rumbo a la cueva una vez más, aunque rebotaba debido a las inconsistencia de la región, Spinel por su parte alargo sus extremidades intentando detener a Steven, pero este empezó a rebotar de árbol en árbol para evitar a Spinel, cuyas manos terminaron enrredadas. 

-¡Steven detente ahora mismo!- Aclamo Spinel desenrrédandose cuando Steven ya estaba en la entrada de la cueva y descendiendo hacía esta, lo poco que pudo escuchar Spinel fue el "¡Pop!" de la burbuja estallando al poco tiempo, y un pequeño gemido de dolor de parte de Steven. A lo que Spinel corrió al interior, encontrando como Steven había resbalado contra el suelo con una estalagmita y por lo tanto la burbuja había estallado -Eso fue muy peligroso, en serio, vámonos de aquí- Imploro Spinel mientras volvía a sostener a Steven, ahora el humano tenía algunos raspones por toda la cara. 

-Estoy bien, mi burbuja volvió. Quizás también mi saliva sanadora- Exclamo Steven con rapidez, a lo cual lamió su mano para aplicar la saliva en la herida de su rodilla, solo para encontrar que le ardía -O quizás no...-Se decepciono Steven, Spinel suspiro mientras abrazaba al humano con fuerza. 

-Steven por favor, no podemos enfrentarnos a una gema corrupta...En estos momentos extrañaría no haber roto el rejuvenecedor o en primer lugar nunca haberlo usado, tu estarías en casa y yo todavía estaría en El Jardín- Menciono Spinel con melancolía a punto de irse. 

-...Lemento meterte en tantos problemas- Se disculpaba Steven apenado, a lo que la gema le sacudió el cabello. 

-No te preocupes, me lo merezco por haber intentado usar el rejuvenecedor en ti...te aprecio mucho como amigo- Señalo Spinel haciendo una gran sonrisa para alegrar al humano, pero entonces a ambos les sorprendió un gran humo saliendo desde las entrañas de la cueva, acompañado por un sonido que solo podía ser la respiración del residente de la cueva. Spinel cerró su boca mientras tapaba la del humano, ambos agarrándose mutuamente por el miedo. Lo único que sonó fueron las gotas de sudor cayendo de Steven y Spinel, pero fue suficiente para que unos ojos amarillentos asomaran con interés. 

Spinel se estiro hasta el techo para trepar por este hacía el exterior mientras que Steven se aferraba a su espalda -Espera...¡Es Malachite!- Llamo la atención Steven. 

-¡Genial!¡¿Sabes que Steven, no me interesa estar cerca de una fusión volatil?!- Exclamo Spinel con rapidez una broma entre asustada e irritada, pero para su desgracia, la fusión los había notado rápidamente. 

-¡Rose Cuarzo!- Llamo la atención Malachite, impulsándose hacía la entrada de la cueva con sus múltiples extremidades cuando los compañeros ya estaban en la superficie, Malachite iba acompañada por una gigantesca ola de agua subterránea que hervía a gran temperatura. 

-¿Crees que escondernos en un arbusto la engañará?- Pregunto Spinel cuando la fusión había salido. 

-No, más bien aplastaría todos los arbustos hasta encontrarnos- Sentencia Steven con rapidez mientras se metía tanto a él mismo como a Spinel en una burbuja, de los nervios la gema temblaba y se derretía, pero al correr hacía la jungla eran perseguidos tanto por la fusión como por la corriente de agua, que a su vez desplazaba tierra, rocas y plantas convirtiéndose en una avalancha -¡Algo tiene que haberle pasado a Lapis, ella no haría esto!- Llamo la atención Steven mientras la burbuja se deslizaba en la marea hacía la ciudad sandia. 

-Mal por ella, pero ahora preocúpate por nosotros- Remarca Spinel cuando derepente una de las gigantescas manos de Malachite intenta aplastarlos, Steven desactiva la burbuja y salta contra una de las palmeras mientras agarra a Spinel, esquivando el golpe de la fusión. Spinel retomo la compostura y uso sus brazos para sujetarse en una palmera y rebotar junto con Steven hacía el punto ciego de Malachite, quien brevemente se fijo en la ciudad sandia, metros adelante de donde se encontraban. Los compañeros pudieron observar a las pequeñas figuras que habitaban aquel lugar escapando de la marea -Creo que nos da tiempo de irnos por el otro lado... ¿Que dices?- Exclamo Spinel preocupada mientras veía el acercamiento de Malachite a la ciudad desde la punta de una palmera, buscando a "Rose Cuarzo".

-Pero...-Intento Steven detener a Spinel, pero esta le silencio colocando uno de sus dedos rosados sobre su boca. 

-Steven, no podemos ganar. Intentaste salvar a una sandia y fallamos, fallamos juntos, pero fallamos- Sentencia Spinel intentando detener una vez más al humano, finalmente sacando su dedo de encima de este, ambos veían que la fusión pisoteaba todo a su paso, incluidas las Sandias Steven, que acababan destrozadas en la búsqueda de Rose Cuarzo. 

-...Spinel, escóndete- Ordeno Steven con seriedad, a lo que Spinel miro al humano desconcertada -¡Malachite, estoy aquí!- Llamo Steven con un gran grito a la fusión, que para su desgracia, lo oyó y se dio la vuelta para mirar al humano -Pensándolo mejor, Spinel quizás ahora necesite tu ayuda otra vez- Exclamo Steven apresuradamente, solo para darse cuenta de que la gema ya no estaba. Steven tenía que bajar, por lo que activo su burbuja y cayó al suelo, sufriendo un poco de daño por el efecto de la caída dentro de la burbuja, Steven intento correr hacía lo profundo de la isla mientras Malachite se acercaba -¡Spinel!- Llamaba el humano con preocupación, solo para darse cuenta de que Malachite se caía tras él. 

-¡¿Que demonios es esto?!- Pregunto furiosa la fusión, mirando a sus pies, atados gracias al estirado cuerpo de la gema rosada, antes de que Malachite pudiera hacer algo, se dio cuenta de que sus brazos también eran atados -¡¿Por que no paras de estirarte?!- Se quejaba la fusión, pero entre más se resistía más fuerte era la presión que Spinel ejercía sobre sus extremidades. 

-¿Ahora que debería hacer?- Pensó Spinel, cuya cabeza se encontraba bastante cerca de las manos de Malachite, en realidad Spinel nunca había peleado contra otra gema por lo que no sabría como golpear a Malachite o hacerla desaparecer, pero una extraña idea paso por su mente. Spinel tomo la forma de Steven y utilizando su dedo como trompeta dio un gran alarido -¡Lapis, ayuda!- Llamo Spinel imitando la voz del humano, aunque con ciertos defectos. 

Steven por su parte había aparecido bajo Spinel y Malachite, manteniéndose cerca dificultuosamente debido al derrumbe de agua que aun ocurría -¡Gran idea Spinel!- Felicito Steven, aumentando como podía su voz con la esperanza de que Lapis los escuchará, Spinel usando su alargado cuerpo levanto a Steven, quien revento la burbuja para que Spinel pudiera aumentar el sonido de su voz.

-¡Rose!-Llamaba la parte de Malachite más furiosa, más cercana a Jasper, pero entonces la otra respondió -¡Steven!¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?!- Llamaba la parte más cercana a Lapis, pero repentinamente el océano cerca de la isla empezó a arrinconar a la fusión, con un aspecto semejante a cadenas y esposas, Spinel se desenredo para escapar lo más rápido posible.

-¡Lapis, es muy bueno verte!- Saludo Steven alegre, una leve sonrisa pudo mirarse en un lado de la cara de Malachite, pero el otro era rabia pura contenida. Spinel estaba con grandes gotas de sudor recorriendo su cabeza por el temor de ser aplastada. 

-¡Tengo que irme Steven, pensé que este era un lugar seguro!¡¿Por que hay plantas con tu forma?!- Pregunto una ciertamente alarmada Malachite mientras las cadenas de agua volvían a hundirla hacía el océano, una parte de ella aceptaba aquel destino y otra se resistía esperando escapar para atrapar al dúo de compañeros. 

-Adiós de nuevo Lapis, fue bueno verte- Se despedía Steven mientras el océano se tragaba a Malachite, por el suelo lo que fue la ciudad de las sandias estaba completamente destruida, y el agua ahora más fría se torno de un color rosado por los restos de las Sandias Steven destruidas -¿Crees que alguna quede viva?- Pregunto Steven con curiosidad, Spinel respiraba con dificultad intentando calmarse -Lamento haber actuado así Spinel- Se disculpo el humano agarrando la mano de la gema mientras le daba animos para que se calmará, al final, Steven tuvo exito. 

-Steven, en serio, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, esta vez tuvimos suerte- Recrimino Spinel con temor, a lo que un apenado Steven bajo la cabeza con un par de lagrimas. 

-¡Pero yo quería ayudarles!- Se quejo Steven con molestia, era la parte más amable de su personalidad y lamentablemente una que solía meterlo en problemas. 

-Lo se, eres muy bueno en eso, pero Malachite es...bueno, ya lo viste con tus propios ojos ¡Yo la vi ahora con mis propios ojos! Al menos le agradas a su parte Lapis- Señalo alegre Spinel, a lo que ella empezó a cambiar su forma para intentar animar al humano, tomando la forma de Lapis y posteriormente la de Malachite, quien por un lado imitaba la voz más semejante a Lapis y otra más semejante a Jasper.

-Gracias por eso- Mencionaba Steven más calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tanto, se dio cuenta de que Spinel empezaba a comer trozos de sandia que había esparcidos por el suelo, ofreciéndole uno al humano -No gracias- Sentencio Steven con rapidez, a lo que Spinel siguió comiendo por su parte. Aunque ella se detuvo cuando vieron que algunas Sandias Steven se acercaban, las sandias rápidamente empezaban a reconstruir tras haber detenido el movimiento de la tierra de la isla. 

-¡Están vivas Steven!- Aclamo Spinel mientras veía a las sandias empezar a reconstruir su pequeña ciudad, Steven también estaba alegre de esto y decidió ir a ayudar a las sandias mientras que Spinel le acompañaba, aunque las sandias tardarían días en reconstruir por completo la ciudad o sus números, estaban agradecidos con el dúo. Quizás porque ya no tenían que enviar sacrificios a Malachite, o quizás por la ayuda de Steven y Spinel. No quito que Spinel tomo cuantos suministros pudo de ellos para irse después de que Steven durmiera hasta el día siguiente. 

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto cuidadosa Spinel a Steven mientras volvían a navegar por el mar, Steven dio un asentimiento mientras tomaba algo de agua de coco, los poderes sanadores de Steven no habían vuelto, al igual que su escudo y otras habilidades, su gema brillaba parcialmente, pero si brillaba en su totalidad para usar sus burbujas. Para Spinel esto significaba que el rejuvenecedor no era permanente, o que por lo menos Steven podía volver a aprender sus poderes -¿Quieres que te enseñe como hacer malabares con burbujas?- Ofreció Spinel buscando jugar con el humano mientras seguían su viaje por el océano. 

-¡Claro!- Afirmo Steven con sus ojos estrellados. 

Tras un tiempo, donde la mayoría de las burbujas que producía Steven se habían caído al océano o explotado, mientras que Spinel era capaz de jugar con 5 al mismo tiempo, el dúo finalmente se detuvo, estirarse tanto había cansado a Spinel, por lo que Steven decidió usar su burbuja para que ambos pudieran descansar dentro de ella, a la vez que mantenían la comida a salvo de las gaviotas que los acompañaban ocasionalmente -Steven...¿Extrañas tu casa?- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad. 

-¡Por supuesto!-Señalo Steven con rapidez. 

-Entonces...te prometo que te llevaré allí con las Crystal Gems- Sentencia Spinel con una sonrisa, a lo que Steven devuelve el gesto, pero tomando el meñique de la gema -¿Que haces?- Se burlo Spinel confundida. 

-Esto simboliza que es una promesa, y no debe romperse- Exclamo Steven emocionado, a lo que Spinel asintió. 

-Muy bien, no la rompería por nada del mundo- Acepto la gema. 

******

Steven ya llevaba casi dos días desaparecido, Greg, Connie y las Crystal Gems fueron las primeras en darse cuenta de la ausencia del mismo, empezando a buscar por toda Beach City en busca del adolescente, sin encontrar nada -Perla ¿A donde se fue Steven?- Pregunto Garnet con seriedad a su compañera, que por su parte, no sabía que decir. 

-Hablaste con él antes de que desapareciera ¿Sabes a donde iba?- Pregunto Amatisa con preocupación, pero por su parte Perla se hecho a llorar descorazonada, nadie sabía a donde podía haberse ido Steven. Perla se arrepentía de no haber indagado más en la misteriosa ida de Steven por sus preguntas sobre Pink Diamond, pero no había nada más que hacer. 

Las Crystal Gems iniciaron al día siguiente una serie de viajes en el portal para buscar al híbrido. Mientras que Connie no podía acompañarlas a pesar de saber ciertas cosas sobre el manejo de la espada, ella y Greg colocaron afiches por toda la ciudad, e internet. 


	8. 8- Laberinto verde

Spinel se vio envuelta por una maraña de nomeolvides, sentía su cuerpo pesado e incontrolable, por lo que a pesar de ser apresada por las flores, no podía hablar, frente a ella se encontraba el portal perteneciente a El Jardín, que repentinamente se ilumino mostrando a una figura con una cabellera rosada con la forma de una rosa, pero un traje acompañado por espinas "¿Pink?" Pensó Spinel casi al instante, y efectivamente resulto ser la diamante, aquella que era la mejor amiga de Spinel. La gema encontró suficiente fuerza para liberarse de las flores -¡Pink!¡Pink, soy yo!- Llamo Spinel corriendo contra la diamante. 

-¿Spinel?- Pregunto Pink consternada, a lo que la gema bufona lloró de felicidad. 

-¡Si, volviste!-Llamó Spinel emocionada, pero repentinamente Pink le dio la espalda. 

-Spinel, no puedo volver a verte. Puedes parar- Sentencia Pink, momento en el que se le rompe el corazón a Spinel. 

-¿Que?- Cuestiona la gema bufona con una sonrisa que marca contraste con el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos. 

-No puedo verte. Ahora tengo una colonia, las Diamantes debemos dar una imagen Spinel, soy ahora una líder respetable, y eso implica que no puedo perder mi tiempo con bufonas- Sentencia Pink Diamond con simpleza, Spinel intenta hacer que su amiga la mire a la cara, pero entonces las espinas de su traje se elevan, atravesando el cuerpo de Spinel, quien intenta gritar contra la diamante, pero repentinamente esta es atravesada por una espada, cuya hoja refleja el rostro de Spinel.

Repentinamente Pink desaparece, como una nube rosada, su gema cae al suelo sin grietas aparentes, frente Spinel y su antigua compañera estaba una figura borrosa pero delgada, con una perla en su frente como único rasgo distinguible, pero al lado de aquella figura estaba una mujer discernible, una mujer de cabellos rizados y rosados, un vestido blanco, una figura regordeta pero alta, que emana respeto y amabilidad, un cuarzo rosado -¡¿Que le hicieron?!- Preguntaba Spinel enojada hacía las figuras. 

-...Ella se fue- Sentencio la cuarzo rosada, unas pocas palabras que irritaban tanto a Spinel, pero afortunadamente, la cuarzo también desapareció en una nube. 

-¡No, no lo hizo!- Se negó Spinel a creer aquello, buscando en el suelo la gema de Pink Diamond, un rosado y brillante diamante, pero allí solo estaba Steven, pero se veía muy diferente, era un bebé Steven, aunque no había cambiado mucho, llevaba una ropa rosada, cabello negro y esponjoso, y una sonrisa en su rostro -¿Steven?- Cuestiono Spinel consternada. 

******

-¡¿Steven?!- Pregunto la gema consternada y asustada, Spinel y Steven dormían dentro de la burbuja rosada que los transportaba por el océano desde hace ya un par de días, o mejor dicho, el océano llevaba a la burbuja gracias a la marea desde hace ya un par de días, alrededor de ellos habían leones marinos que acompañaban y jugaban con la burbuja -¡¿Steven?!- Se asusto Spinel al ver a los leones marinos, despertando a Steven. 

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto Steven preocupado pero somnoliento, cuando de repente Spinel se le pego y se escondió como pudo tras la espalda del mismo. 

-¿Que son esas cosas?- Pregunto Spinel señalando hacía los leones marinos, que observaban curiosos al grupo y su extraño barco. 

-Son leones marinos- Exclama Steven con simpleza -Que tiernos que se ven- Señala el humano con ternura mientras se talla los ojos. 

-Nunca describiste a León como estos- Se quejo Spinel rápidamente, a lo que Steven dio una pequeña risa. 

-No son el mismo tipo de león- Recalca Steven con simpleza mientras se levantaba para comer una de las frutas de la isla sandia, Spinel por su parte no se sentía muy comoda con los leones marinos observando e intentaba asustarlos tomando distintas formas, haciendo caras o estirándose, pero aquellos animales respondían imitandola. 

-Steven, no me agradan los leones marinos- Sentencia Spinel sentándose al lado del humano, Steven por su parte intenta también alejar a los leones marinos, que se empiezan a ir más por aburrimiento que por otra cosa -...Oye, Steven ¿Acabo de dormir, no?- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad, recordando lo que Steven le narro de sus experiencias con Perla y Amatista en su pijamada. Steven asintió con algo de confusión -Tuve un sueño Steven, no me gusto- Sentencia Spinel con rapidez, empezando a explicar su sueño. 

-Espera ¿Podrías mostrar como es la cuarzo rosada?- Pregunto Steven, a lo cual Spinel intenta recordar aquella figura e imitarla cambiando de forma, un resultado más que idéntico a Rose Cuarzo -¡Es mi mamá!- Recalca Steven con los ojos estrellados y sorpresa. 

-Pero yo no conozco a tu madre ¿Por que la vería en un sueño?- Pregunto Spinel consternada, a lo que Steven no tenía mucha respuesta. 

-Quizás debido a mis historias tu mente se imagino la apariencia de mi madre, así que terminaste soñando con ella- Intento explicar Steven, por su parte, la gema no entendía aquel concepto tan surrealista, pero Spinel sentía que algo estaba mal, repentinamente se sentía hirviendo de rabia al recordar a Pink y aquel cuarzo rosado. 

-Fue solo un sueño, así que supongo que no tiene porque tener sentido- Remarco Spinel recordando algunas cosas que Steven había dicho antes -Hey, un liquido sale de tu boca- Sentencio Spinel limpiando con su mano a Steven, cuya cara estaba llena de saliva nada más despertarse. 

-Gracias por eso- Exclamo Steven con gratitud cuando la gema termino -Bueno, quizás eres como yo y tienes el poder de conectarte a mis sueños. Hay veces en las que soñamos y no nos acordamos de que paso, así que no sabría decir si también fue mi sueño, pero explicaría porque reconoces la apariencia de mi mamá- Intento Steven a volver a explicar aquel fenómeno, el dúo no tenía otra opción más que aceptar que el sueño de Spinel no parecía tener explicación aparente. 

Spinel tomo el relevo como barco del dúo, alistándose para cuando Steven desapareció la burbuja -Oye Steven ¿Tu sabes como pelear?- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad, a lo que el humano negó rapidamente. 

-La mayoría de mis poderes son defensivos, soy más bien un apoyo, lo máximo que tenía para atacar era la espada de mi madre. Las gemas me cuentan como ella siempre fue una excelente guerrera- Responde Steven con cierta pena, la altura de las expectativas debido a su madre era alta. 

-Eres un excelente apoyo, si te hace sentir mejor- Recalca Spinel conversando con el humano, quien le devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa -Pienso que si supiera pelear podría protegerte, si ganamos contra Malachite fue con fuerza pero...yo no soy una gema guerrera, sirvo para hacer trucos- Exclama Spinel, a lo que Steven le da animo sin tardar. Mientras que Steven practicaba trucos con burbujas, Spinel intentaba sus planes para luchar contra el peor enemigo que habían encontrado (después de Malachite), los peces. Los brazos de Spinel se movían como cuerdas que golpeaban repentinamente a los seres vivos marinos, algo que a Steven no le gustaba mucho, pero al menos Spinel no los asesinaba. 

******

Tras unas horas, la gema dejo de prácticar y diviso el horizonte-Hey ¡Hay una costa!- Exclama Spinel, que había alargado su ojo como un catalejo, por lo que el dúo apuro su camino hacía la costa, cuyos desfiladeros tenían un aspecto blanquecino pero no por la nieve o la arena, sino que era directamente el color de la piedra pero lo que más destacaba era una especie de guarida de barro color verde.

-¡Hola!- Llamo Steven, noto rápidamente que parecía haber restos de robonoides allí. Spinel por su parte alejo a Steven de la entrada y alargo su cuello para meter su cabeza, y salir tras unos momentos -¿Que hay?- Pregunto Steven consternado. 

-Hay agujeros, y túneles- Explica Spinel con curiosidad -¿Esto lo hace algún animal de la Tierra?- 

-Quizás, hay animales que viven en agujeros pero estos son los robonoides de Peridot- Exclamo Steven inseguro al ver la pequeña estructura, no sabia si había pasado algo con la gema de Homeworld desde su ida del templo. 

-¿Quieres entrar o algo?- Pregunto Spinel presentando la "entrada" del lugar, a lo cual Steven dudo unos momentos solo para entrar, de por si al inicio había 4 túneles que descendían.

-Deberíamos separarnos para cubrir más terreno- Ofreció Steven, pero el cuello de Spinel se estiro y enrollo alrededor de su torso. 

-No, solo...no- Sentencia Spinel con seriedad, a lo que Steven decide entonces simplemente avanzar por uno de los túneles a la derecha, alrededor de los túneles parecía haber pequeñas marcas que a Steven le recordaban a las marcas que dejaban las serpientes en la arena. Lo primero que encontró el dúo tras descender unos metros, a parte de una clara oscuridad, fue una cámara diminuta que contenía más cuerpos de robonoides. Spinel se adelanto y empezó a remover algunas de las pequeñas maquinas, notando repentinamente que la mayoría de robonoides estaban atados por cadenas -¡Es una trampa!- Salto rápidamente Spinel retrocediendo con Steven.

-¡Ah!- Exclamo Steven encogiéndose en posición fetal mientras tanto él como su compañera esperaban algo, pero solo oyeron el tintineo de algunas campanas, debía de haber otra cámara debajo de la que se encontraban -No es una trampa, pero tenemos que mover estos robonoides- Exclamo Steven con precaución, sin embargo antes de que el dúo volviera a acercarse se escucho un grito. 

-¡Malditos cangrejos!- Se quejo una voz chirriante, de repente una bola de energía verde salió por debajo de la cámara de los robonoides, destruyendo con gran potencia los restos de los robots y con ello el techo. 

El cuerpo de Spinel en la superficie tiro con rapidez de su cuello y parecido a una caña de pescar retrocedió llevándose a Steven hacía la superficie mientras que el lodo se resquebrajaba -¡Esa fue la voz de Peridot, Spinel!- Llamo Steven la atención reconociendo la voz tras unos minutos, pero finalmente aquella guarida se desplomo -...¿Crees que este bien?- Pregunto preocupado el humano. 

-Seguro que si- Sentencia la gema con simpleza, cuando otra bola de luz sale y con ella asoma una cabellera amarillenta y una piel verde -Te lo dije- Remarco Spinel. 

-Malditos cangrejos, siempre entrando...¡Oh no!- Se quejaba Peridot saliendo a rastras de su guarida, llena de lodo, tierra y arena, maldiciendo en gruñidos pero repentinamente se entero de de la presencia del dúo -¡Tú!...Están las otras Crystal Tontas aquí...¿No?- Pregunto Peridot con nerviosismo tras unos momentos de ira y duda. 

-No- Sentenciaron tanto Steven como Spinel, sorprendiendo a la gema de Homeworld. 

-¿Una Spinel?¿Que haces tú aquí?- Pregunto Peridot rápidamente a la gema rosada. 

-Acompaño a mi amigo Steven a su casa...¿De casualidad no sabes donde queda Beach City no?- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad, tomando repentinamente la mano de Peridot en una especie de saludo, pero la gema verde no reacciono bien, alejando sus extremidades de Spinel. 

-¿Que es Beach City?- Pregunto Peridot consternada, a lo que Spinel y Steven suspiraron derrotados. 

-Es mi casa, perdí mis poderes y ahora no sabemos donde estamos- Sentencia Steven con pena, a lo que Peridot con un movimiento de sus dedos muestra un mapa. 

-Estamos aquí- Señalo Peridot mostrando un punto entre la frontera de Estados Unidos y Canada en la costa oeste, sorprendiendo a Steven. 

-¡¿Por que nos ayudas?!- Pregunto el humano emocionado con sus pupilas como estrellas. 

-¡Necesito ayuda!- Exclamo Peridot en un grito sujetando al dúo, pero tras la sorpresa de estos, Peridot saco rápidamente sus manos de encima de ellos -Perdón, eso no es propio de mi, pero la situación es...delicada, precaria...un desastre- Explica Peridot con rapidez, una serie de ademanes de manos complicados se le escapan -Estoy atrapada desde la última vez que nos vimos en la Tierra, perdí a Jasper y Lapis, y no tengo los portales necesarios para ir a Homeworld, lo cual es...imperativo- 

-¿Por que?- Cuestiono el dúo con curiosidad, a lo que los dedos de la gema mostraron un diagrama, eran millones de gemas unidas en un super-núcleo. 

-Esto es el El Cluster, es una amalgama de fragmentos de gemas, una geo-arma, diseñada como una bomba de relojería contra la vida orgánica y las gemas rebeldes, colocada en la última fase de la guerra civil de la Tierra, a estado incubando durante más de 5.700 años y las fases de prueba han estado empezando a activarse- Explica Peridot confundiendo a Steven y Spinel, aquello que veían era simplemente atronador, a ambos le entraron súbitas ganas de vomitar -No sean tan sensibles ¡Si esto explota yo desapareceré en mitad del espacio para siempre!- Señalo Peridot con rapidez, mientras que el dúo intentaba contenerse. 

-Entonces...hay que llegar con las Crystal Gems ¡Lo más rápido posible!- Exclamo Steven con preocupación, a lo cual Peridot asintió de mala gana. 

-No me han estado persiguiendo últimamente ¿Quizás ya saben de El Cluster?- Se pregunto Peridot. 

-No, debe ser porque están buscando a Steven- Recalca Spinel levantando al humano y colocandolo frente a la cara de Peridot que lo nota con molestia, aunque tanto Spinel como Steven saludan a la gema verde con alegría. 

-Bien, entonces tendríamos que encontrar un modo de llegar a..."Beach City" para que ¡Yo! Los ayude a ustedes a salvarme a mi ¿Queda claro?- Pregunto Peridot con seriedad, a lo que Steven y Spinel asintieron con un rostro inocente y sonriente -Bien- Asintió Peridot con molestia, pero repentinamente una pinza pincho su pierna robótica -¡Ah, cangrejo!- Grito Peridot lanzando al pequeño crustáceo subterráneo contra los riscos blancos, pero para sorpresa de Steven y Spinel, el cangrejo era peludo y con una pequeña gema, y con sus pinzas partió la piedra, cabando un túnel hacía el interior de la misma. La pierna de Peridot estaba bastante abollada de hecho. 

-¿Eso fue una gema corrupta?- Pregunto Steven sorprendido, a lo que Peridot asintió con sarcasmo. 

-Por supuesto "Steven" ¿Crees que una forma de vida orgánica lograría dañarme a mi? Esos seres han estado molestándome durante días, metiéndose en mi guarida, usando mis robonides como casas y pinchandome- Se quejaba Peridot con molestia, pero entonces Spinel metió sus dedos en el agujero hecho por el cangrejo gema y sacándole con sus extremidades enredeadas alrededor de los estirados dedos de Spinel. 

-¿Lo quieres?- Pregunto Spinel soltando al cangrejo solo para usar sus brazos como cuerdas de gimnasia para hacer que el cangrejo diera saltos involuntarios de uno a otro, por lo que era incapaz de atacar a Spinel. 

-...Si- Sentencia Peridot lanzando su rayo contra el cangrejo, que explota, afortunadamente Spinel saco sus brazos antes de que Peridot disparara.

-¡Dejen que lo encapsule!- Apresuro Steven encerrando a la pequeña gema en una burbuja, pero no se dio cuenta de que el líquido del cuerpo del cangrejo era tremendamente oloroso, un olor que perturbo incluso a Spinel y Peridot, al principió el grupo pensó que no era nada, por lo que Steven aprovecho para remojarse en el océano antes de que el ahora trio partiera hacía el este. 

Fue entonces cuando las rocas blancas empezaron a resquebrajarse, mostrando unos ojos parecidos a antenas conectados a un gigantesco crustáceo-gema de color morado, similar más a una langosta que un cangrejo aunque eso no importaba mucho, sino que su gema no parecía visible, Peridot utilizo sus dedos como helicoptero para subir fuera del rango del crustáceo que se abalanzaba hacía ellos, mientras que Spinel estiro uno de sus brazos para agarrar al mojado Steven mientras que usaba el otro para aferrarse a Peridot. 

El crustáceo erro su golpe, a lo cual Peridot le saco la lengua con prontitud intentando escaparse, aunque era difícil con el peso extra, sin embargo el crustáceo entonces dirigió hacía ellos su pinza, la cual emitió una bola de fuego contra el grupo a gran velocidad. Steven no tardo en protegerlos con una burbuja, la cual recibe la totalidad del impacto pero no explota, sino que se resquebraja, Peridot intenta aprovechar para escapar superando el desfiladero pero cuando esta lo consigue el crustáceo empieza a trepar utilizando sus patas puntiagudas, lanzando otra bola de fuego Spinel rompe la burbuja de Steven y obliga a Peridot a bajar hacía el suelo. 

Spinel empieza a correr con Peridot persiguiéndola desde atrás, con el crustáceo subiendo finalmente, de cerca Steven nota las vías de un tren y como este se dirigía al lugar donde estaban ellos con el crustáceo pisándoles los talones -Hey, si nos subimos al tren quizás podríamos escapar- Exclamo Steven intentando llegar lo más rápido posible al tren pero mientras el trio caminaba por las anchas vías, la piernas de Peridot se engancharon en los rieles, Steven y Spinel se apuraron para intentar sacar a la gema de Homeworld pero el crustáceo les lanzo otra bola de fuego, Spinel intento entonces esquivar y sacar a Steven lo más rápido posible, pero el humano activo su burbuja para evitar que recibieran el impacto. El problema era el crustáceo cada vez más cerca, pero en ese momento Peridot literalmente se quito las piernas, que eran más bien unas prótesis mecánicas -¡¿En serio?!- Preguntaron Spinel y Steven, la primera más molesta que nada, mientras que Steven estaba asombrado.

El crustáceo por otro lado ya estaba sobre ellos, a punto de golpear con sus pinzas la burbuja, de no ser porque el tren llego para interponerse entre ambos, descarrilándose por no detenerse a tiempo y atropellando al crustáceo y al trío, por unos momentos Steven estaba quieto, paralizado, pero salto para defender a Spinel y Peridot, activando su escudo, por lo que termino revotando hacía otra dirección, llevándose con él a Spinel y Peridot tras la explosión de la burbuja. 

Por otro lado, la gema crustáceo no estaba todavía del todo derrotada, su forma física estaba muy dañada pero todavía habría dado un poco de pelea, de no ser porque Peridot alisto su cañón y Spinel incremento el tamaño de su mano a gigantescas proporciones, aplastando definitivamente al crustáceo -...¡Lo hicimos!- Se animo el trío, aunque Spinel se sobaba la adolorida mano que había utilizado para golpear al crustáceo, Steven estaba sudando de miedo y cansancio, mientras que Peridot se burlaba y regocijaba con la derrota del crustáceo. 

Mientras que los pasajeros del tren y los trabajadores salían para revisar lo que había pasado, el trío escapaba del lugar tras hacer que Steven enviara la burbuja de la gema crustáceo al templo, esta vez corriendo hacía el horizonte.

*******

-Steven, recuperaste tu escudo- Exclamo Spinel emocionada abrazando al humano, el grupo había corrido kilómetros, o bueno, Spinel había corrido kilómetros sin cansarse mientras llevaba a Steven a la espalda y arrastraba a una molesta Peridot por el suelo. 

-¿Como es que perdiste tus poderes?- Pregunto una curiosa Peridot, el grupo ahora se encontraba en un bosque, pero la luz del atardecer lo hacía poco aterrador, por ahora. 

-Use un rejuvenecedor en él- Sentencia Spinel con rapidez, tanto ella como Steven se ven algo incómodos, principalmente por la mirada de Peridot sobre ellos. 

-Wow, hace mucho que no escuchaba de los rejuvenecedores, dejaron de fabricarse hace mucho. Su principal defecto era que no eran permanentes, y una gema podía recuperar sus recuerdos con cierto estimulo sensorial, así que en realidad nos centramos más en deshacer la forma física para encarcelar a las gemas- Explica Peridot con rapidez, estos detalles animaban a Steven y Spinel, para que el humano recuperará sus poderes, ya iban 2 que conocían. 

-Espera ¡Peridot! Tengo una pregunta, ahora que estamos calmados todos- Exclama Spinel con rapidez -¿Conoces a Pink Diamond?¿Has oído algo de ella últimamente?- Pregunto Spinel emocionada, Peridot la mira con consternación por la pregunta. 

-Pink y Spinel se conocían, pero hace muuuuucho tiempo que no se ven, eran compañeras de juegos- Explica Steven, a lo cual sorprende a Peridot, ya que aquella gema bufona era la bufona de una diamante, aparentemente. 

-Bueno...lo único que escuche de Pink Diamond es por los registros históricos de Yellow Diamond, su..."hermana", compañera, camarada o como quieran llamarlo ustedes, fue destruida hace unos poco más de 5.600 años por Rose Cuarzo en la guerra civil de la Tierra, Jasper se pasaba hablando de ella pero personalmente soy una Peridot bastante joven- Señalo Peridot con rapidez, pero en el bosque solo hubo silencio.

Spinel no podía creer lo que había oído, Steven por otro lado estaba devastado, retrocedió unos pasos observando a Spinel -Spinel...yo-Intento decir el humano apenado -¿Quieres un abrazo? Perdona si mi madre daño a tu amiga- Ofreció Steven acercándose a la gema, pero en ese momento noto el gigantesco puño de Spinel a punto de aplastarlo. El humano ni siquiera intento esquivar a Spinel, simplemente se encogió con los ojos cerrados, pero entonces noto un pequeño piquete en su nariz -¡Au!- Se quejo Steven, notando que eran los dedos de Spinel. 

-No te disculpes, tú no eres tu madre Steven, tu eres mi amigo- Sentencia Spinel lagrimeando, pero por otro lado dando una pequeña sonrisa -No creo que tu fueras capaz de matar a Pink o algo por el estilo, además, prometí llevarte con las Crystal Gems- Exclama Spinel, pero por otra parte su cuerpo demuestra pura tristeza, con colores aun más oscuros y unas coletas picudas caídas hasta el suelo. 

Peridot solo veía todo con una consternación inmensa -¿En que me metí?- 


	9. 9-Viaje por el bosque

Steven palmeaba la espalda de Spinel, quien estaba sentada en un tronco musgoso en mitad de aquel bosque en el que el trío descansaba, Peridot los miraba con sospecha, extrañada por el comportamiento amistoso de ambos -¿Quieres ver un truco?- Pregunto Steven intentando animar a Spinel, para sorpresa de la gema verde, el humano empezó a crear burbujas pequeñas para hacer malabares con ellas, sorprendentemente mejor que las últimas veces que lo intento. 

-Estas aprendiendo rápido, pronto podríamos hacer un espectáculo cuando lleguemos a Beach City- Ofrece Spinel con una sonrisa torcida, revolviendo con su mano el cabello de Steven, quien sonríe solo momentáneamente, pero se da cuenta de que su amiga no estaba bien. 

Ante esto Steven da una determinada respiración y se balancea a propósito hacía adelante, cayendo de cara al suelo mientras todas sus burbujas caían sobre él, en un intento de que la gema bufona riera, pero por su parte antes de caer al suelo Spinel lo sostiene y evita que caiga, aunque la gema no evita que las burbujas exploten contra el suelo. Spinel se limito a dejar al humano suavemente en el suelo, evitando los intentos de Steven de hablar con ella o contar chistes. 

Peridot se sentía muy fuera de lugar entre ellos dos, pero no quería perderse, así que se mantenía muy pegada al dúo. El grupo intento, por iniciativa de Steven, iniciar una especie de fogata para evitar congelarse (o al menos que Steven no lo hiciera), los esfuerzos sin embargo resultaron infructuosos, el humano termino utilizando hojas como una especie de colchón y sabanas para cubrirse, Peridot que desconocía lo que era dormir hacía guardia por encima de un árbol, mientras que Spinel permanecía sentada al lado del humano, quien se dormía con facilidad tras sus muchos intentos de interactuar con Spinel, la gema rosada observaba la pequeña expresión de enfado que Steven mantenía, aparentemente en un sueño.

-Peridot, vigila a Steven, tengo que ir a caminar un poco- Sentencia Spinel con molestia levantándose, la gema verde no tarda en mirarla con suspicacia. 

-¿Por que debería _YO_, escuchar _tus_ ordenes?- Exclama Peridot con molestia, pero repentinamente Spinel estaba frente a ella, estirada como una serpiente, y sus dedos transformados en lanzas, apuntando directamente a su gema. 

-¿Por que? Porque es la única forma en la que te asegures que no termine rompiéndote en minúsculos pedacitos por la rabia que me da verte-Sentencia Spinel bajando con la misma rapidez del árbol con la que subió, la gema rosa se alejaba a paso rápido del lugar, quizás no podría encontrar su camino de vuelta, y eso es lo que esperaba Peridot, puesto que estaba asustada tras haber escuchado la amenaza de Spinel. 

******

A la mañana siguiente, Steven se despertó sin encontrar a Spinel, únicamente a Peridot, mirándole desde lo alto -¿Donde esta Spinel?- Pregunto inmediatamente el humano con preocupación, a lo cual Peridot alzo los hombros.

-No lo se- Exclamo la gema verde con simpleza. 

-¡¿Como que no lo sabes?!- Cuestiona Steven casi ofendido por la respuesta de Peridot, a lo cual la gema baja usando sus dedos como hélices, para ponerse frente a frente del humano, aunque un poco más alto, para evitar recibir un golpe de parte de este. 

-Se fue en la noche, me dijo que tenía que vigilar, así que no se donde esta- Sentencia Peridot con molestia, recordaba la mirada de Spinel observándole, la gema más que gracia daba muchísimo miedo, y quizás incluso pena, contando la añoranza de Pink Diamond, Peridot miraba que era un rasgo que compartían muchas de las antiguas gemas de la diamante, como Jasper. 

-...¿Por donde se fue?- Cuestiono Steven con rapidez, a lo cual Peridot señalo en la dirección adecuada de Spinel, el humano no tardo en correr en aquella dirección. 

-¡Oye, espérame!-Grito Peridot cuando el humano parecía abandonarla por buscar a la gema rosada. El nuevo dúo de Peridot y Steven buscaba a Spinel por cada recóndito lugar del bosque que exploraban, debajo de las piedras, alrededor de los árboles y por encima de estos, lamentablemente Steven sabía que Spinel era muy buena para esconderse. 

-Déjame intentar algo- Exclamo el humano tomando aliento -¡Spinel, puedes salir!¡Ya ganaste!¡Para de jugar!- Imploro Steven con fuerza, pero aquel bosque siguió silente, a Peridot se le estaba agotando la paciencia, por lo que tomo con fuerza el hombro de Steven antes de que el humano continuará.

-Steven, si ella quiere quedarse o dejar de viajar contigo...bueno, nosotros. Déjala ir, no tenemos tiempo para ir tras ella, El Cluster tiene un tiempo límite antes de abrirse e ir devorando la tierra en busca de nutrientes para completarse así mismo- Declara Peridot lógicamente, pero Steven se niega sumamente rapido. 

-No pienso dejar a Spinel, no ahora. Ella prometió que me llevaría con las Crystal Gems- Exclama Steven, empezando a continuar su búsqueda por la gema rosada, incluso si le llevará días, Steven lo haría, no era el tipo de persona que abandonaría a un amigo, para lamento de Peridot. 

Tras unos minutos, el Sol del medio día quemaba más de lo normal aquel día, por lo que Steven descansaba frustrado debajo de un árbol, mientras que Peridot se sentaba indiferente a su lado -Steven ¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Peridot observando con curiosidad lo que parecía el arco de una gigantesca puerta, pero sin paredes o escaleras, un simple marco de piedra consumido por la naturaleza. 

-Creo que es lo que queda de una construcción, la mayoría del mundo esta lleno de humanos, pero algunos ya no viven en los mismos lugares- Explica Steven sin prestar mucha atención verdaderamente. 

-¿Por que? Aquí parece haber muchos recursos todavía ¿O es una granja de recursos? Si es así, entonces es muy poco eficaz- Sentencia Peridot con curiosidad, para ella era claro que la Tierra era rara, incluso desde la primera vez que vio aquel lugar. 

-¿Una granja de recursos?¿Las gemas también cultivan?- Pregunto Steven algo sorprendido por lo que dijo Peridot, a lo cual, para su mayor sorpresa, ella asintió. 

-En cierto sentido, debido a que nuestro imperio todavía no a podido expandirse más halla del sistema planetario natal, se usan distintos proyectos para revitalizar los recursos, usamos biomasa para restaurar los minerales de los Kindergarten y seguir produciendo gemas cuando sea necesario, aunque a parte de problemas con la fauna y flora local, no hay mucho contra lo que pelear por lo que nuestros números no han descendido de forma extraordinaria en milenios, no al menos desde la rebelión de Rose Cuarzo- Explica Peridot, pero Steven tenía la cara enrojecida de la explicación y lo que le costaba procesarla, Peridot por su parte no se daba cuenta de esto y seguía explicando difíciles conceptos. 

-Será mejor que continuemos buscando a Spinel- 

******

Al final había pasado otro día sin que el dúo de Peridot y Steven encontrará a Spinel, lo peor de su búsqueda era que se habían metido cada vez más en el bosque, por suerte Steven había encontrado un pequeño riachuelo del cual beber agua sin preocuparse demasiado, su boca se había secado demasiado por gritar en busca de Spinel, por su parte Peridot se mantenía a unos metros de distancia, observando al humano pero buscando por su propio sitio. 

Steven tras beber decidió descender por el riachuelo, encontrando al final de este un pequeño estanque, rodeado de flores azuladas y zarzas -¡Spinel!- Llamo Steven saltando sobre la gema rosada, que le daba la espalda viendo a las flores, sobre las cuales cayeron. 

-Le habían regalado flores como estas a Pink, ella las coloco en...nuestro jardín- Sentencia Spinel desde el suelo, Steven se puso a su lado, observando como Spinel tocaba delicadamente las nomeolvides -Steven ¿Los humanos tienen propósito?- Cuestiono repentinamente Spinel. 

-¿Eh? No, creo que no- Sentencia Steven consternado -¿Por que?- 

-¿No te sientes vació Steven? Las gemas fuimos creados con propósitos, mi propósito era ser amiga de Pink, ella no existe...Cada vez más descubro de este mundo, y cada vez más me parece más maldito- Exclama Spinel con sorprendente tranquilidad, una extraña sonrisa asomando por su rostro. 

-Yo...no me siento vació, yo solo tengo la gema de mi mamá, el resto es por mi papá. Así que, estoy...contento- Señala Steven con simpleza, agarrando su gema con un pequeño brillo en ella -No pienso mucho en esas cosas, mi papá piensa que el sentido de la vida es disfrutarla, y Perla piensa que las vidas humanas son muy cortas y pequeñas para tener un sentido- Explica Steven extrañado, pero entonces las manos de Spinel le aprietan las mejillas, alzándolo un poco sobre el suelo. 

-A veces me gustaría aplastarte Steven, eres demasiado alegre por tu propio bien. Esas Crystal Gems...lo que le hicieron a Pink, prometí contenerme pero cada parte de la luz de mi cuerpo vibra con ira, Steven- Señala Spinel con rapidez, su lengua sisea como la de una serpiente, Steven suda. 

-¿No le harás nada a las Crystal Gems?¡¿No?! Si no lo haces...yo seré tu mejor amigo, Spinel- Se apresuro el humano con preocupación, intentando atraer la atención de la gema. 

-Steven, tú no puedes ser mi mejor amigo- Sentencia Spinel acercando sus ojos a la cara del humano, literalmente, con una sonrisa soberbia. 

-...¿Super mejores amigos?- Pregunta Steven esperanzado, a lo que una pequeña risa se le escapa a Spinel. 

-No es por eso, yo no quiero que reemplaces a Pink, nadie puede. Tú eres tú...-Sentencia Spinel, bajando al humano -Pero para tu mala suerte, eso supone que entre más te conozco, más te odio a ti y a tus amigas- Sentencia Spinel sonriendo, a lo que a Steven casi se le rompe el corazón, de no ser porque Spinel hace un movimiento con sus manos, parecido a las manos de jazz -Caíste redondo- 

-No fue gracioso- Sentencia Steven refunfuñando.

-Oh, hieres mi pobre corazón- Sentencia Spinel señalando su gema, a la cual hace palpitar como un corazón de verdad -No te ofendas, solo te jugaba una broma pesada, un juego que ni siquiera sabias que estaba jugando. Yo jugué un juego que resulta que jugaba sola- Menciona la gema rosada. 

-Lo lamento- Menciono Steven sujetando la mano de Spinel, quien correspondió el gesto. 

-No es tu culpa- Sentencia Spinel -Espera ¿Donde esta Peridot?¿Te vigilo, no?- Se aseguro Spinel preocupada preguntando al híbrido, que antes de que respondiera, vio a Peridot aparecer. 

-¡Por supuesto!-Se apresuro a decir la gema de color verde -Pero pasando...¡Pasando a otro tema! Encontré más vías de tren a las afueras del bosque cuando lo sobrevolaba, podríamos utilizarlo para ir hacía el este- Señalo Peridot con confianza, a lo que Steven asintió alegre del descubrimiento de la gema verde. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Quizás haga otra historia Steven x Spinel en un futuro.  
2\. Perdonen si Spinel no parece mucho a la de la película, solo pude verla una vez y ya se borro de youtube, sigo esperando encontrar un equilibrio para el personaje.  
3\. ¿Alguien querría traducir o sabe sobre alguien para traducir esta historia al ingles?


	10. 10-En un vagón, tres vagando van

Stevn, Spinel y Peridot corrieron lo más rápido posible cuando tras salir del bosque en la oscuridad de la noche, vieron el humo de las locomotoras a la distancia. La gema rosada y verde se aseguraron de dejar a Steven en uno de los vagones abiertos con gran velocidad, mientras ellas se aseguraban de que nadie los viera para evitar meterse en más problemas. El vagón estaba repleto de heno y frutas, por lo que tanto Spinel como Steven se habían dado un pequeño banquete -¡Vamos Peridot! Prueba un poco- Ofreció Steven dándole una manzana a Peridot, la gema verde solo observo la fruta unos momentos y entonces de vuelta a Steven y Spinel. 

-Si no vas a hacerlo ¿Puedo tener la manzana?- Pregunto Spinel con tranquilidad, a lo cual Peridot asintió, solo para oír como los dientes de Spinel mordieron casi todo su brazo, debido a la ensanchada mandíbula de la gema 

-...¡Suelta eso!- Se quejo Peridot con rapidez tras que Spinel riera escupiendo los dedos mientras devoraba la manzana, aunque su extremidad robótica o sus dedos no estuvieran particularmente abollados, le dio un susto a la gema verde. 

-Spinel, no molestes a Peridot por favor- Se quejo Steven somnoliento tras terminar su comida.

-Vamos, Steven, solo nos divertimos un poco, no todos tienen el mismo sentido del humor, solo eso- Spinel exclamo arropando al humano entre el heno como una cama, con ella a su lado, Steven se durmió rápidamente, atrapando a Spinel como una almohada. 

Peridot estaba por hablar con molestia, pero Spinel la miro fijamente y con señas le ordeno a Peridot que hablará en voz baja-¿Que te pasa?-Pregunto finalmente Peridot en un murmullo, intimidada aun por Spinel, quien levanto los hombros con simpleza. 

-Lo que dijiste de Pink...no me gusto, en un principió quería que mintieras y esa era mi razón para odiarte, pero...creo que dices la verdad, y eso solo significa que te odio más- Sentencia Spinel con una sonrisa burlesca, Peridot solo se mantuvo fría.

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Me preguntaste por Pink Diamond, si eres tan sensible, no es mi problema- Sentencia la gema verde, pero entonces noto la cara de Spinel frente a ella, por lo que Peridot casi cae al suelo, con escalofríos mientras los ojos de la gema rosada la miraban directamente. 

-¿Como te sentirías si te dijera que Yellow Diamond fue asesinada por sus propias gemas?- Cuestiono Spinel, casi cómo una burla, lo que ofendió a Peridot con rapidez, la gema verde intento una amenaza, pero entonces la sonrisa de Spinel se había ensanchado, por un lado Peridot tardo en entender que había caído en las bromas de Spinel, intento ver a su alrededor, cualquier posible amenaza física para si misma de parte de la gema rosada, como sus extremidades alrededor de sus pies o sobre su cabeza, pero no había nada. 

-...Oh- Sentencio Peridot con rapidez, se molesto cuando noto que la bufona contenía una carcajada, Peridot por su parte mantuvo silencio en fría molestia, hasta que Spinel le ofreció a ella unas nueces que estaban en el vagón, la gema verde la miro con sospecha.

-Vamos, aprovecha que intento ser buena contigo. Solo porque debo compartir un vagón contigo- Sentencia Spinel arrimando las nueces a la boca de Peridot, estirándose aun más hasta que parece obligarla a aceptar, para incomodidad de Peridot, sin embargo toma alguna de las nueces interesada. La gema verde observa la forma y el color, finalmente atreviéndose con nerviosismo a intentar comer una. 

Aquel espectáculo era tonto para Spinel, cuando Steven le había invitado comida ella no tardo en empezar a comer, no era nada muy extraño o de mal gusto, eran buenas sobras, y en este caso, buenas nueces, así que Spinel golpeo la mano de Peridot y por lo tanto, esta metió la nuez en su propia boca. Peridot parecía apunto de vomitar, hasta que decidió tragarse la nuez.

-...No me gusto- Sentencia Peridot con simpleza, a lo cual Spinel suspira. 

-No se porque me esfuerzo- Dice Spinel con molestia, hasta que gira para ver a Steven durmiendo, la gema rosada entonces revolvió el pelo del mismo juguetonamente, esforzándose para no despertarlo y jugar con él-Peridot, si acabas traicionandonos...cumpliré lo que dije en el bosque- Sentencia Spinel volviendo a mirar a Peridot, quien traga asintiendo. 

-¿Me consideras estúpida? Con mi existencia en riesgo, soy tan leal al objetivo de detener al Cluster como a Yellow Diamond...casi- Sentencia Peridot con orgullo, aunque hace que Spinel ruede los ojos -¿Cual es tu relación con Steven?- Pregunto Peridot con curiosidad, observando al humano y a la gema rosada. 

-Estuve sola esperando mucho tiempo a mi mejor amiga, al final, solo apareció Steven, y ahora él es un amigo y mi compañero de juegos. Prometí llevarlo con las Crystal Gems- Explica Spinel con sinceridad, aunque Peridot seguía algo extrañada por el relato, confirmo lo que Steven le había dicho sobre la promesa entre ambos. Peridot pregunto entonces por la historia entre ambos, y rápidamente se puso al día, a la gema verde le gusto que Spinel no lo hizo cantando, como si lo haría Steven. 

******

Spinel movía suavemente la cabeza de Steven, quien empezaba a despertarse -Vamos dormilón, sino me comeré toda la comida del vagón- Sentencia Spinel mientras que el humano se despertaba. 

-Buenos días Spinel- Saludo Steven tallándose los ojos, saliendo del heno en el que dormía, el humano observo los alrededores del vagón sin encontrar a Peridot -¿Donde esta Peridot?- Pregunto el humano con rapidez, incluso preocupado por si sus acompañantes pelearon entre ellas. 

-Esta en la parte delantera del tren-Sentencia Spinel con simpleza levantándose y agarrando a Steven, ella se estira y sube hasta el techo del vagón donde estaban, a lo lejos Steven ve a Perido sentada en la parte delantera del tren, sujetándose como podía gracias al magnetismo de sus dedos con sus antebrazos prostéticos -Dijo que quería analizar algo, así que la tuve que traer aquí- Exclama Spinel con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-¡Peridot!- Llama Steven a la gema verde, llamándola repetidamente mientras Spinel y él se sentaban en el techo de su vagón, o mejor dicho, Spinel sentada se aseguraba de que Steven no se cayera en un movimiento en falso, debido a la situación de la gema verde, Spinel estira su brazo y la trae con ellos -¿Que investigabas Peridot?- Pregunto Steven con curiosidad. 

-Bueno, mirando por la geofrafía y mis registros, el Kingergarten Beta esta relativamente cerca de nuestra próxima parada en unas horas por como me explico Spinel, si allí hay un portal, quizás podríamos utilizarlo para llegar a Beach City- Sentencia Peridot, que tiene la mano de Spinel como un cinturon. 

-Espera ¡¿Hay más Kindergaten?!- Pregunto Steven sorprendido, recibiendo una mirada de molesta soberbia de parte de Peridot, la respuesta era obvia para ella, y no se dignaría a responder esa pregunta tan tonta. 

-Por supuesto, los mundos de Blue, Yellow y White están llenos de Kindergarten, en parte Pink quería un planeta para si misma...por eso...Ella quería mucho, su propio territorio- Sentencia Spinel, a lo que Steven presto suma atención, sin embargo rápidamente volvió a Peridot, que esperaba algunos halagos por su plan. 

-Si pero ¿Y si todavía no recupero mis habilidades para activar el portal?- Se cuestiono Steven pensativo, a lo cual Spinel le relajo poniendo burbujas rosadas frente a su cara. 

-Todavía tenemos bastante comida, quizás tu poder ya esta allí, quizás podríamos hacer que lo recordaras en el Kindergarten Beta o podríamos seguir viajando hacía Beach City normalmente, no tienes porque preocuparte- Exclama Spinel relajada, a lo que Steven tras unos momentos asiente con determinación. 

Según los cálculos de Peridot, aun faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar al Kindergarten Beta, momentos en los cuales ellos volvieron a su vagón, donde Steven y Spinel se dedicaron a jugar entre ellos, mientras Peridot se mantenía en el borde del vagón observándoles sin mucha emoción -¡Hey Steven, piensa rápido!- Exclama Spinel lanzando fruta contra el humano, que devuelve las frutas que le lanza la gema rosada. 

-¡Guerra de comida!- Sentencia Steven, pero entonces pasos se empiezan a escuchar hacía el vagón una serie de pasos, Steven estaba a punto de alarmarse cuando por un lado Spinel lo agarra y se esconden entre el heno, mientras que Peridot salía volando hacía el techo del vagón. Había entrado un alarmado revisor que oyendo los gritos estaba buscando polisones, pero repentinamente el revisor sintió el toque de unos dedos en su hombro y miró hacía su espalda, encontrando la puerta abierta, por lo que corrió otra vez hacía otro vagón. 

Lo que había sucedido era Spinel utilizando su brazo alargado para engañar al revisor, robando su gorra en el proceso -Te ves bien Steven- Comento Spinel cuando puso la gorra del revisor en la cabeza de Steven, tapando sus ojos.

-Oye- Se quejo Steven ante esto mientras que Spinel se reía un poco de él, ya que la gorra le quedaba algo grande. 

-¿Estamos libres?-Pregunto Peridot con curiosidad, a lo que Steven y Spinel asintieron con rapidez, en unos minutos Peridot ordeno a sus compañeros bajar para dar un desvió hacía el Kindergarten Beta, lo cual habría sido fácil de no ser porque sus compañeros se tiraron sobre ella cuando estaba volando para bajar, en vez de usar los poderes elásticos de Spinel -¡Eso fue a propósito!- Exclama Peridot con molestia mientras que sus compañeros giraban en el suelo llevando la comida con ellos. 

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Spinel al humano, el cual levanto el pulgar, solo tenían algunos raspones, amortiguados en su mayoría por los pequeños arbustos del lugar. 

-¿Te sientes tú bien?- Pregunto Steven en respuesta, a lo que Spinel asintió con indiferencia mientras que Peridot les miraba -¿Donde esta el Kindergarten Beta entonces, Peridot?...¡Wow!- Pregunto Steven curioso, pero se dio cuenta como era el paisaje, el clima llano pero seco se transformaba con el paso de la distancia un terreno irregular, rocoso y arido de tonalidades naranjas, amarillentas, rojizas y marrones. 

-Solo hay que ir a unos cientos de metros hacía el sureste y llegaremos al Kindergarten Beta, inconcluso, en Fase 5- Menciona Peridot liderando al grupo, seguida por el dúo humano y gema. Peridot iba volando para evitar cansarse, aunque era muy difícil aun para ella hacer esto debido al lugar donde se ubicaban las "hélices" de sus extremidades robóticas, por otro lado Spinel cargaba a Steven en su espalda. 

-¿No te sientes cansada Spinel?- Pregunto Steven con preocupación, mientras que el pelo de Spinel lo cubría del Sol, la gema rosada soltó una pequeña burla. 

-Steven, en El Jardín nunca llovía, aguante la luz del Sol encima de mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, te aseguro que esto no es nada- Exclama Spinel con tranquilidad -¡Peridot! ¿Una carrera hasta el Kindergarten te parece buena idea?- Pregunto Spinel con cierta emoción, apoyada por un entusiasta Steven. 

-¿Quieres perder contra mi? Me parece entonces una buena idea- Sentencia Peridot intentando aumentar su velocidad en el vuelo. 

-¡Buena suerte Peridot!- Exclama Steven mientras veía a la gema verde empequeñecerse, no porque Peridot se alejará de ellos, pero porque Spinel se elevo lo más alto que pudo y dio un largo paso para llegar lo más rápido posible hacía el Kindergarten Beta, superando con rapidez a la gema verde -Eso fue genial- Le dijo el humano a la gema rosada, que por su parte ya había llegado al Kingergarten Beta. 

-Pfff, y Peridot decía que era una buena idea correr contra mi-Sentencia Spinel con suficiencia, por su parte Steven se baja y observa el Kindergarten Beta, aquel lugar estaba lleno de agujeros, pero eran muy distintos los unos de los otros, encontrándose en formas irregulares, algunos muy pequeños o delgados, de costado o en diagonal -Hey, mira este de aquí. A White Diamond le habría encantado un soldado así, es literalmente perfecto- Sentencia Spinel observando un hueco enorme en una de las paredes, perfectamente delimitado. 

-Wow, debió ser una gema tan alta como Garnet, incluso más- Exclamo un sorprendido Steven, que subió para ocultarse en el hoyo, que incluso tenía algunos metros de profundidad, Steven estaba apunto de salir cuando Spinel sostuvo sus mejillas. 

-Iré a buscar el portal de este Kindergarten, quédate aquí y protege tu linda cabeza del Sol mientras tanto- Sentencia Spinel mientras caminaba para buscar el portal, pero la gema rosada rápidamente oyó los pasos tras de ella -Steven, te dije que te quedarás- Se queja Spinel cuando nota a Steven intentando ocultarse para que ella no lo viera. 

-¡Pero somos un equipo! Quiero buscar contigo- Exclama Steven con rapidez, a lo cual Spinel suspiro, permitiendo que el humano le acompañará, aunque esta vez Steven caminaba a su lado sintiendo el calor -Cuando lleguemos a Beach City, me gustaría presentarte a todos mis amigos, estoy seguro de que te agradaría Amatista, aunque algunas veces se pasan con las bromas pesadas, también hay otros lugares como la Gran Rosquilla, me encantan sus donas- Contaba Steven mientras la gema rosada y él investigaban, no había peligro aparente en aquel lugar, por lo que Spinel prestaba atención y asentía hacía las exclamaciones de Steven. 

Finalmente, el dúo había encontrado el portal tras unos minutos -Vamos, pruébalo- Exclamo Spinel con alegría mientras veía al humano correr hacía el portal, a punto de intentar activarlo. 

-...¡Vamos a Beach City!- Se motivo Steven intentando activar el portal, una luz brillante salió de su gema y brillo junto con la luz blanca del portal. Pero solo por unos instantes, antes de que la luz se desactivará, unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Steven, pero el humano arremetió a limpiarselas con rapidez. 

-Descuida, lo intentaste una vez únicamente, seguro que funciona a la próxima- Exclamo Spinel acercándose para tranquilizar a Steven.

-Quería tanto que funcionará...-Exclamo Steven frustrado, pateando una piedra cerca del portal, y para su propia sorpresa mandándola a volar con gran fuerza, pero eso no era importante para el humano en ese momento. 

-Yo también, así podría llevarte con las Crystal Gems- Sentencia Spinel con cariño, abrazando al humano molesto. 

-Spinel...-Llamo Steven, atrayendo los ojos de la gema rosada hacía él, literalmente puesto que Spinel alargo sus ojos para observarle desde varios lugares a la vez -¿Seguiremos siendo amigos cuando lleguemos a Beach City?- Pregunto el humano con curiosidad, a lo que Spinel podría congelarse en ese momento. 

-¡Por supuesto! No pienses que vas a librarte de tu vieja amiga Spinel tan fácil- Sentencia Spinel recomponiéndose con una sonrisa, llenando a Steven de cosquillas para hacerlo reír -Confió en ti Steven, se que podrías activar el portal, solo espera, por ahora solo fallamos juntos- Sentencia Spinel aferrándose a Steven como un niño a un peluche, afecto que Steven devuelve. 

-Fallamos juntos...Lamento que no podamos encontrar a Pink como encontraremos Beach City- Dice Steven tras unos momentos de silencio, una sonrisa nostálgica se forma en Spinel. 

-Yo también, pero yo hice una promesa, tú no tenías porque hacer eso por mi- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza, pero Steven se aferra con más fuerza y niega con la cabeza. 

-¡Somos amigos! Haría eso de todas formas- Exclama el humano, a lo cual Spinel da una pequeña risa. 

-En verdad Steven, me recuerdas mucho a Pink Diamond, ella era una persona muy amable, como tú...Ahora que me di cuenta, antes de seguir probando el portal, hay que esperar a Peridot, así que vamos a comer- Sentencia Spinel sentándose en el portal junto con Steven. Los amigos, como en El Jardin, la Isla Sandia o la mitad del océano, compartieron una amigable merienda. 

Peridot tardaría algunas horas en llegar, para sorpresa de Steven y Spinel, parecía que buitres la habían atacado por el camino. 


	11. 11-Corona de plumas

Steven le enseñaba a Spinel como realizar una tiara de plumas, utilizando las que Peridot había traído gracias a su experiencia con los buitres, que por extrañas razones la habían atacado, mientras que la gema verde se limpiaba las heridas -Entonces, fallaste con lo del portal, será mejor que continuemos yendo al este entonces- Sentencia Peridot con rapidez, mirando constantemente hacía el cielo mientras estaba paranoica por más ataques de buitres. 

-Esperemos unos momentos, confió en que si ayudamos a Steven con los recuerdos de su gema él podría activar el portal para ir a Beach City-Exclamo Spinel alzando al humano frente a la gema verde, Steven tenía entonces puesta su corona de plumas y sonreía frente a Peridot. 

-¿Y tu confianza puede transformarse en hechos?- Pregunto Peridot con rapidez, a lo que instintivamente retrocedió cuando noto la mirada de Spinel encima suya, Steven por su parte se encogió para continuar haciendo la tiara de la gema rosa, que intentaba animarlo con palmadas. La gema verde por su parte se mantenía dentro de un hoyo en diagonal. 

Todo parecía relativamente calmado, hasta que empezó a llover -¡¿Que es esto?!- Pregunto una atemorizada Spinel, aferrándose a Steven, que por su parte corría hacía el hoyo gigantesco del Kindergarten Beta para evitar que el grupo se mojará, al igual que las coronas de plumas. 

-¡Espérenme!- Exclamo Peridot apresurada entrando también, pero mientras que Steven se secaba un poco las gotas, Peridot observaba atónita aquel agujero en el que estaban. 

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto Spinel preocupada una vez más, extendiendo la mano para esconderla con rapidez cuando noto el agua tocando sus dedos -¿Agua esta cayendo del cielo?- 

-Si, los humanos lo conocemos cómo llover, sucede cuando...las nubes están muy cargadas con agua, así que la liberan en forma de gotas de lluvia- Explica Steven con detenimiento, intentando recordar como su padre se lo había explicado, pero un niño era muy diferente a una gema en varios aspectos, aunque no les quitaba cierta similitud -¿Nunca viste la lluvia? Estoy seguro de que estar al aire libre debería haberla hecho bastante visible- Menciono Steven algo consternado, pero Spinel tenía una explicación. 

-El Jardín fue un regalo de White Diamond, su estructura es perfecta, no puede haber nada más que Sol allí, algo como esto sería incapaz de llegar a El Jardín, así que no debí de haberme dado cuenta- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza -¿Lapis tiene algo que ver con esto?- 

-No...bueno, podría ser, pero no lo creo. No mientras este ocupada con Jasper en el fondo del océano- Responde Steven pensativo, a lo que Spinel por su parte sigue sorprendida por la lluvia, mirando fijamente el "espectáculo" que daba la naturaleza, el cual Steven veía a su lado mientras estaba a punto de terminar la tiara de plumas. 

-Personalmente yo ya vi esta "lluvia" antes de encontrarlos, hay fenómenos relativamente similares en otros planetas pero no con agua...¡Chicos! Adivinen algo- Exclama Peridot sorprendida, pero antes de que sus acompañantes hablaran ella exclamo -¡Aquí fue creada Jasper!- Sentencia Peridot, en una mezcla de asombro y cierto terror. 

-¿En este agujero? Wow- Sentencia Spinel con sorpresa. 

-¿Que es tan sorprendente? Es decir, si, es muy grande, pero no me parece muy distinto al resto- Menciona Steven con curiosidad -Por cierto, ten- Menciona Steven dándole la tiara finalizada a Spinel, quien no tarda en colocarsela. 

-Se puede saber mucho de una gema gracias a la roca en la que salió- Explica Spinel con tranquilidad, pero es repentinamente interrumpida por Peridot. 

-¡¿No te parece distinto?!¡Es un hueco perfecto Steven! La roca fundida, la laseración, la postura, el eje de inclinación ¡No hay errores! Esto explica porque Jasper es una leyenda viviente- Sentencia Peridot con profunda admiración, sorprendiendo al humano y a la gema rosada, que no entendían de lo que hablaba Peridot. 

-Espera, significa que Jasper pertenecía a Pink Diamond- Piensa Steven repentinamente, a lo que Spinel asiente con prontitud. 

-Si, también explica porque Jasper odia tanto a Rose Cuarzo, ella nació debido a la lucha contra la rebelión- Exclama Spinel con cierta sorpresa, quizás incluso con familiaridad, al ser tanto ella como Jasper gemas del mismo diamante. 

-¡Exacto! No son tan tontos como pensaba- Exclama Peridot sorprendida, a lo que Steven no sabía si quedarse callado o agradecer, mientras que Spinel miraba con rabia a la gema verde -Se dice que Jasper venció a 80 rebeldes nada más salir de su Kindergarten, con su arma ya perfeccionada...¿Si, Steven?- Intenta contar Peridot, pero repentinamente el humano alzo la mano con curiosidad. 

-Si Jasper perteneció a Pink Diamond ¿Como termino con Yellow Diamond?- Cuestiona Steven, a lo cual Peridot parece emocionarse aun más. 

-_Eso, es otro de los motivos por los cuales Jasper es una leyenda viviente. Tras la derrota de Pink Diamond y el desmantelamiento del control de las Diamantes en la Tierra y la perdida de la influencia en Marte, las gemas de Pink Diamond se encontraron sin un líder, por un lado había dos oportunidades viables, ser reclamado por una diamante o jurar lealtad a una diamante. Jasper por su parte se encontraba con su escuadrón de cuarzos comandando un crucero colosal, el mayor de la antigua flota de Pink Diamond, siendo reclamada por White Diamond y Blue Diamond, incluso bajo amenazas de las Agatas de la nave y otros ejércitos de gemas. Jasper por otro lado tomo el crucero por si misma y viajo por el peligroso cinturón de asteroides entre Marte y Homeworld para jurar lealtad a Yellow Diamond, sorteando no solo los asteroides del camino y grupos criminales, sino a las flotas enteras de Blue y White estacionadas en la zona con una mezcla de sigilo, astucia y fuerza bruta. Al final, Jasper no es tan tonta como puede parecer_\- Narra Peridot, a lo cual para su sorpresa Steven bosteza. 

-¡Canta la historia!- Ordena el humano sonriente. 

-¿Por que haría eso?- Se queja Peridot con molestia -¡Ni siquiera se que es cantar!- Sentencia la gema verde. 

-Es una forma de hacer música, mi padre siempre hace música cuando me cuenta una historia- Exclama Steven con cierta nostalgia, a lo cual Spinel empieza a entonar una pequeña melodía -¡Así!- Dice el humano animado, empezando a acompañar a la gema rosada con un pequeño cántico. 

-No pienso volver a contar la vida de Jasper- Sentencia Peridot con rapidez, pero sus compañeros seguían cantando el uno junto al otro -Los maldigo- Se queja la gema verde. Por otro lado Spinel y Steven continuaron cantando por unos cuantos minutos, momentos en los que la gema de Steven volvió a brillar con intensidad, ante esto el humano salió corriendo apresurado hacía el portal intentando probar suerte, Spinel lo siguió de cerca, mientras que Peridot se mantenía en aquel agujero de forma impasible. 

Cuando Steven toco el portal intento activarlo, pero una vez más, fallo -No entiendo que sucede- Sentencia finalmente Steven observando el portal -¿Por que sigo fallando? No lo entiendo, ya recupere mi escudo y mi burbuja ¿Por que sigo siendo incapaz de hacer esto, acaso tengo algo mal?- Pregunta Steven descorazonado y frustrado, por su parte Spinel lo alza en sus brazos. 

-¡No hay nada malo contigo! Solo hay una parte que estamos olvidando. Hay que cambiar el enfoque- Sentencia Spinel con rapidez intentando calmar a Steven, poniéndose ambos a pensar debajo de la lluvia, Steven empezaba a pensar en las Crystal Gems y la primera vez que intento activar un portal, era un pequeño niño asustado, casi completamente solo en el templo y con las Crystal Gems en una misión, él intento acompañarlas, pero siempre había fallado hasta que finalmente tuvo éxito, no sabía porque ¿Que era diferente? -Somos...¡Las Gemas de Cristal! El mundo hay que salvar, y aunque creas que no. La forma vamos a hallar. Por eso la gente de este mundo...Cree en...Garnet, Amatista y Perla- Canturreo Spinel con una sonrisa, dejando una nota abierta. 

-¡Y Steven!- Termino el humano, de repente Steven volvió a ver brillar su gema -¡¿Que hago ahora?!- Le pregunto Steven algo asustado a Spinel en el poco tiempo que tenían antes de que el brillo de su gema volviera a desaparecer. 

-Tú deberías saberlo. Solo quiero que sepas, yo creo en ti Steven- Sentencia Spinel con una sonrisa, por unos momentos la mente del humano se quedo en blanco, y las palabras de Spinel resonaron por su mente, principalmente el cambio ¿Cuanto había Steven cambiado desde que empezó a desarrollar sus poderes? Él había cambiado desde sus inicios con las Crystal Gems, y probablemente había cambiado algo desde que conoció a Peridot y Spinel, siendo que un sentimiento de gran alegría le perforaba. Los ojos del humano empezaron a lagrimear, el brillo de su gema resonó con el brillo del portal. 

-¡Spinel, creo que puedo hacerlo!- Sentencia Steven animado, la gema rosada se coloca en el portal, Spinel después atrae a Peridot estirando su brazo para colocar a la confundida gema verde en posición cuando Steven finalmente activa el portal, permitiendo al trío viajar por un haz de luz rumbo a Beach City, el destino que el humano había planeado. 

******

El trío finalmente apareció en la casa en la playa, vacía y sin nadie a la vista, a excepción de León que contemplaba desde las escaleras, sobre el cual el humano salto -¡León, que bueno verte!- Exclamo Steven abrazando al animal de color rosado, que después de la sorpresa inicial empezó a lamer la cara del híbrido. 

-Así que así luce un león- Sentencia Spinel sorprendida intentando acercar la mano al animal, pero este gruñe al ver a Peridot y la misteriosa gema, por lo que Spinel se aleja. 

-No León, Spinel es mi amiga y Peridot...también-Exclama Steven deteniendo a León, quien se resigna a recuperar su lugar en la escalera, mirando fijamente a las gemas extranjeras.

-...Tu casa es muy bonita Steven- Recalca Spinel observando el lugar, estirándose por toda la casa para observar cada detalle, mientras que Peridot se enredaba y tropezaba con el cuerpo de la gema rosada, y León se sorprendía por lo que esta hacía. 

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Steven con una sonrisa, pero bostezando -Deberíamos ir a buscar a las chicas- Exclamo el humano con rapidez, pero para su sorpresa Spinel le acerco un vaso de agua del grifo -Gracias- Agradeció Steven con alegría, lo cual Spinel correspondió con euforia, aunque al humano le sorprendía lo rápido que Spinel se intereso en el grifo y empezó a usarlo, afortunadamente entendía el funcionamiento de los vasos. 

-¡¿Entonces las Crystal Tontas no están aquí?!- Se quejo una sorprendida y furiosa Peridot, a lo cual Spinel y Steven la miraron. 

-Bueno...deben de estar en algún otro lado, si quieres solo hay que esperar- Explica Steven con simpleza, a lo cual Spinel asiente, Peridot se resigna y se sienta en el sofá de Steven. Mientras que el humano tomaba su agua, Spinel y él se sentaron junto a Peridot, Steven estaba mojado por la lluvia y la gema rosada cuidaba con delicadeza las coronas de plumas que ambos tenían, se habían dañado por la lluvia pero Spinel no podía estar más feliz, había ayudado a que Steven llegará a casa -¿Uh? Oh, se dañaron- Se pregunto Steven tocando la corona de plumas sobre su cabeza tras ver a Spinel prestando particular atención. 

-Descuida, siempre podemos llevar a Peridot para conseguir más- Bromeo Spinel sacandole una pequeña risa a Steven, aunque no era gracioso para la gema verde. 

-¡Ni pienses que iré a ese lugar otra vez para que puedan conseguir sus tontos accesorios!- Se quejo Peridot con rabia. 

-¿No te gustaría una para ti también?- Ofreció Steven animado, pero Peridot solo le vio con molestia, sin darle respuesta alguna de forma verbal, Spinel y Steven decidieron dejar de bromear con el encontronazo de los buitres con la gema verde, sin embargo, centrándose en hablar entre ellos y intentar salvar las coronas de plumas como pudieran.

La calma sin embargo duro poco, cuando por el portal aparecieron Garnet, Amatista y Perla, cansadas y con un aire de tristeza claro sobre ellas, a punto de hablar repentinamente se dieron cuenta del trío sentado en el sofá, por lo que Perla saco su lanza -¡¿Que le hicieron a mi bebé?!-

-Un vaso de agua- Sentencio Spinel con simpleza y algo confundida, poco antes de que las Crystal Gems intentaran saltar sobre Peridot y ella. Las plumas se habían desparramado sobre la casa poco después del sonido de una burbuja cortando la pelea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato curioso: La historia de Jasper esta inspirada en hechos reales. Tras la caída de la Unión Soviética los estados post-soviéticos se encontraron con militares en sus nuevas fronteras sin lealtad aparente y de varias nuevas nacionalidades, los nuevos efectivos podían trabajar en el país de su elección pero hubo un caso particular (o al menos que yo conozco). El portaaviones Almirante Kuznetsov, apostado en Ucrania, el gobierno ucraniano declaro de forma unilateral que el portaaviones era suyo, pero el líder del barco (creo que el rango era almirante) decidió junto con su tripulación que no iban a aceptar eso.  
Salieron del Mar Negro, cruzando el Bosforo sin que Turquía les diera acceso así que era ilegal (aunque Turquía tampoco podía detenerlos aparentemente) y por lo tanto dio un viaje hasta el Mar del Norte, únicamente para jurar lealtad a la armada rusa.


	12. 12-Pijamada en el granero

-¡Steven, aléjate de ellas!- Exclamo Perla golpeando la burbuja que separaba a Steven, Spinel y Peridot de Garnet, Amatista y la propia Perla. Las Crystal Gems tenían sus armas desenfundadas, listas para en cualquier momento atacar posterior a la aparente desaparición del híbrido humano y gema. 

-¡No, esperen! Spinel y Peridot me ayudaron a llegar a casa- Responde Steven antes de que Garnet golpeará su burbuja, Peridot se apresuro a levantar los brazos y dar un paso hacia adelante. 

-Esperen, tengo información de vital importancia- Declaro Peridot con rapidez, mirando directamente a Garnet mientras sudaba algunas gotas de nerviosismo. 

-...Bien- Acepta Garnet con silenciosa seriedad, recibiendo miradas dudosas de Perla y Amatista, que deciden retroceder unos momentos mientras que Peridot preparaba su garganta. Steven desactivo su burbuja en el ambiente mucho más "calmado" que había en su casa, mientras que la gema verde de Homeworld creaba una pantalla usando sus dedos, dicha pantalla representaba las capas del planeta Tierra con un punto rojo entre el manto y el núcleo exterior. 

-Este punto de aquí es El Cluster, una enorme fusión artificial hecha de aproximadamente 3 millones de fragmentos de gemas que a estado dormida por más de 5000 años en las capas del planeta-Peridot muestra la imagen de un gran orbe repleto de piezas de gema en su interior, una imagen muy fuerte, principalmente para Garnet- Cuando esta gema se active y empiece a tomar forma empezará a consumir los minerales terrestres para solventar sus necesidades energéticas, resultando eventualmente en la destrucción del planeta Tierra y la vida orgánica dentro de este. ¡Se puede activar en cualquier momento de ahora en adelante!-

-...Esa fusión debe ser detenida- Sentencia Garnet con seriedad, algo con lo que todos estaban minimamente de acuerdo. 

-Muy bien, pero antes ¿Quien es ella?- Pregunta Amatista señalando a Spinel, quien seguía sentada. 

-¡Yo soy Spinel!...Un "gusto"- Sentencia la gema rosada con una sonrisa, estirándose repentinamente hacía donde estaban las Crystal Gems, sorprendiendo a estar, Spinel empieza a girar y estrechar las manos de todas con un fuerte apretón. 

-¿Que tipo de gema es esta, Perla?- Pregunta Amatista con curiosidad, a lo que la gema de color blanco responde con rapidez. 

-Bueno, son gemas dedicadas a ser...bufones, y compañeros de juego. Pero nunca vi una Spinel que pudiera estirarse tanto- Exclama Perla mientras que Spinel empezaba a imitar su forma y soltar sonidos de pájaro, para molestia de la gema -¡¿Quien te envió?!¿Por que enviar una gema de tu tipo a la Tierra?¿Que hacías con Steven y Peridot?- 

-No vengo de Homeworld, no pisé el planeta en alrededor de 6000 años-Se quejo Spinel con rapidez, particularmente molesta- Tienes la boca muy suelta, te falta dueña ¿Sabes?- Bromeo Spinel insultando a Perla, quien visiblemente ofendida casi salta sobre Spinel, pero ambas son separadas por Steven.

-¡Spinel!¡Perla! Por favor no peleen- Exclama Steven preocupado, Garten sostiene a Perla con rapidez, pero no para de mirar a Steven no solo con preocupación sino con duda -Podemos después hablar sobre Spinel. Eh, Peridot ¿Que necesitariamos para llegar a El Cluster?- Pregunta el adolescente intentando cambiar el ambiente. 

-Si me permites hablar, necesitaríamos construir una especie de maquina con la capacidad de llevarnos más halla de la corteza terrestre-Intenta explicar Perla, repentinamente interrumpida por Peridot. 

-Me pregunto a mi. Lo que necesitamos es una maquina con la capacidad de llevarnos al núcleo exterior de la Tierra, aguantando temperaturas de más de 9000 grados y una gran presión- Exclama Peridot con simpleza y cierta arrogancia al momento de interrumpir a la ya molesta Perla, algo que pone cierta sonrisa en Amatista y Spinel -Deberíamos empezar a buscar piezas- Exclamo Peridot a punto de arrancar el microondas pero Spinel y Steven la detienen. 

******

Ya era de noche, así que era particularmente difícil caminar para Steven y Peridot, no tanto para las otras gemas. 

Naturalmente Steven quería recolectar piezas sin tener que destruir su casa, por lo que el grupo se dirigió al granero de la familia Universe muy a las afueras de Beach City, el grupo estaba con Peridot y Garnet en el frente, Amatista en medio, y Steven atrás, seguido muy de cerca por Spinel, mientras que Perla estaba al lado de estos -Después podría enseñarte Beach City- Exclama Steven animado, a lo que Spinel le sonríe. 

-Me encantaría- Acepta con euforia la gema rosada, mientras que Steven seguía hablando de la ciudad y los amigos que tenía allí, o distintos lugares de la misma. 

-¿Spinel, como conociste a Steven?- Pregunto Perla con curiosidad y sin duda, parecido a un interrogatorio, al principió Steven quería responder, sabiendo como Spinel había respondido antes a Perla, pero esta vez la gema rosada no estuvo particularmente interesada en molestar a Perla. 

-Él me encontró en mi jardín, así que empezamos a jugar- Sentencio Spinel con simpleza, en esos momentos Steven deseaba que Spinel no hablará sobre el rejuvenecedor, principalmente por temor a que Perla y las otras gemas la considerarán un peligro -Después ocurrieron...cosas, y terminamos incapaces de ir a Beach City, así que viajamos por el océano para finalmente encontrar a Peridot, ir al Kindergarten Beta y terminamos aquí- Explica Spinel. 

-Espera ¿Como encontraste a Spinel?- Le pregunto Perla directamente a Steven. 

-No sabría como explicarlo, viaje en el portal, de repente se corto el rayo de luz y volvió a activarse, y termine conociendo a Spinel- Exclama Steven un poco consternado, pero sin darle en verdad mucha importancia, para Perla toda la situación era más que extraña. 

-Si llegaste por un portal ¿Como es que después no pudiste volver?- Pregunto Perla anonadada, Steven estaba sudando. 

-Bueno, digamos que lo rompimos mientras jugábamos- Exclama Spinel con rapidez haciendo gestos rápidos con sus manos, consternando a Perla por esto, o mejor dicho desviando su atención, mientras que la gema rosada y el híbrido explicaban el resto de sus aventuras, particularmente el encuentro con Malachite, lo más difícil era no indagar en el hecho de que Steven apenas usaba sus poderes, pero Perla imaginaba que era por la gran presión que había en el muchacho. 

No quitaba algo, a Perla no le agradaba que Steven hubiera prácticamente desaparecido y repentinamente aparecido con Peridot y Spinel, la primera era un enemigo que aparentemente ahora tenía información para revelarles, y la otra era una gema desconocida en prácticamente todo. Garnet tenia sospechas similares hacía las dos nuevas gemas, particularmente en si Spinel era o no leal a Homeworld, y por último estaba Amatista, quien era mucho menos precavida respecto a las nuevas gemas. 

Tras otro rato caminando, Spinel contemplo la estructura rojiza repleta de herramientas y piezas de tecnologia humana, el granero, que empezó a ver de pies a cabeza estirándose por el lugar con Steven a su lado, Amatista veía con cierta diversión al humano y la gema rosada, mientras que por otro Garnet vigilaba al grupo. Perla y Peridot por otro lado estaban frente a una pizarra -En teoría deberíamos encontrar la mayoría de las piezas en el granero, propongo primero separar y organizar los componentes realizar un plano del prototipo del taladro- Explicaba Perla pensativamente.

-Bien, eso sería suficiente- Sentencia Peridot apunto de despachar a Perla para que se fuera, pero cuando Steven lanza un bostezo Perla reacciona. 

-¡Steven! Perdona Peridot, pero será mejor que esperemos hasta mañana, Steven esta cansado y debería dormir- Exclama Perla con preocupación yendo al granero para agarrar a Steven, pero el humano aun seguía bastante despierto. 

-¿Donde se quedarán Peridot y Spinel?- Le pregunto Steven a Perla con preocupación, mientras que Spinel y Peridot observaban, la gema rosada estaba preocupada porque Steven tuviera que marcharse tan pronto acababan de llegar, mientras que por otro lado la gema verde estaba un poco molesta, por un lado la Perla la había ignorado, y por otro tenía que posponer su trabajo por las necesidades de Steven. 

-Bueno, ellas pueden quedarse en el granero, siempre que informemos a Greg ¿Te parece bien? Bueno, ya vamonos- Se apresuro Perla algo nerviosa, pero cuando intento sacar a Steven de allí se dio cuenta de que los alargados brazos de Spinel estaban alrededor del torso del adolescente, mientras que Spinel los acercaba como un sedal, arrastrando a Steven y por lo tanto a Perla -Spinel, por favor, suelta a Steven- Ordeno Perla educadamente, pero igualmente estricta y seria. 

-Ohhh, por favor ¿Por que no Steven puede quedarse en una pijamada? Ya estuvo viajando conmigo y Peridot por un rato, seguro que una noche más no le hace daño. Mira que hacerlo caminar hasta aquí- Canturrea Spinel con un tono dulce y empalagoso, con una mirada burlesca mientras le da cosquillas a Steven. 

-¡¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en el granero?!- Pregunta Steven riendo animado, para sorpresa de Perla quien solo puede ver por un lado la sonrisa de Steven, y por el otro la de Spinel. 

-...Iré a avisar a Greg entonces-Sentencia Perla a regañadientes, pero cuando la gema retrocedía Garnet y Amatista estaban allí. 

-Yo iré a avisar a Greg, Amatista, tú quédate y protege a Steven y Perla, planea el taladro mientras Peridot no pueda entrometerese si esta ocupada con Spinel y Steven. No hay sentido en preocuparse por él si perdemos tiempo valioso para salvar la Tierra- Contempla Garnet fría y serena, a lo cual las otras gemas asienten. 

******

-Debe haber algún televisor por algún lado- Contempla Steven buscando entre la chatarra de su familia junto con Spinel, que por su parte se entretiene más jugando con las turbinas y motores, Peridot les observa desde la plataforma que es el segundo piso del granero. 

-¿Que es una televisión?- Pregunta la gema verde con curiosidad. 

-Es una...caja, que emite imágenes- Intenta explicar Steven, a lo cual Spinel la sostiene entre sus manos -¡Genial! Peridot, allí arriba debe de haber alguna conexión para darle corriente al cable y unas cintas, hay series y películas- Exclama el híbrido animado mientras que Spinel se estiraba para subir el aparato. 

-Hey chicos ¿Puede sumarse uno más a la fiesta?- Exclama Amatista entusiasmada al entrar al granero, siendo saludada por el híbrido alegremente, mientras que por otro lado Peridot y Spinel lograron en un corto tiempo conectar la televisión -Wow, yo tarde más de 4000 años en ver una televisión- 

-Cuando naciste no existían- Resalta Steven con simpleza. 

-Por eso- Sentencia Amatista subiendo al segundo piso, Steven se sentó en el suelo acompañado por Spinel, quien estaba muy por encima de él para sorpresa de la gema morada. Peridot mantenía el espacio personal del híbrido, aunque quizás era porque no quería estar precisamente pegada a este. 

-¿Que es esto? "Camp Pining Hearts. Temporada 1"- Lee Peridot con curiosidad en una de las cintas. 

-Es una serie, la quinta temporada es basura pero las otras cuatro no están tan mal- Exclama Steven con calma colocando la cinta para que el grupo pudiera empezar a ver la serie, aunque Amatista y Spinel no estaban tan interesadas en observar dicha grabación. 

-Entonces Peridot ¿Por que tus piernas ahora son más cortas?- Pregunto Amatista con curiosidad mientras que Peridot se centraba más en su curiosidad por la serie, en verdad quedaba extraño sus ahora mucho más alargados brazos y sus dedos inconexos a dichas extremidades. 

-Era perder mis piernas en las vias de un tren o ser atrapada por una gema corrupta o ser atropellada por un tren, tu eliges- Exclama Peridot sin mucho interés, asombrando a Amatista por la extraña anécdota de los viajes de Steven, Spinel y Peridot. Pero Amatista intento concentrarse para vigilar a Steven y las gemas nuevas. 

La gema morada decidió entonces centrarse en Spinel, puesto que ella estaba más ocupada viendo a Steven quien arreglaba las coronas de plumas de los dos mientras veían la serie, aunque el humano ya estaba bastante somnoliento -Entonces, note que te estiras mucho, nunca había visto a otra gema a parte de mi cambiar tanto de forma- Exclama Amatista intentando iniciar conversación, Spinel por su parte solo la miro unos momentos, para Amatista era algo incomodo, pero entonces Spinel estiro la nariz de la gema morada riéndose. Iniciando una pequeña muestra de las transformaciones que ambas podían hacer, Spinel logro hacer reír a Steven con facilidad. 

******

[3:20 de la mañana]

Conforme había avanzado la noche Amatista y Spinel habían parado su juego, principalmente porque la gema rosada no quería despertar a Steven, quien estaba durmiendo al lado de Spinel -Entonces Perla empezó a hacer sonidos de pájaro ¡Ja!- Intento hablar Amatista, pero una gigantesca mano de Spinel le cerró la boca junto a un susurro de molestia de Peridot, aun centrada en la serie. 

-Steven esta durmiendo- Remarco Spinel aferrándose al humano. 

-¿Por que haces eso? Steven no es un peluche ¿Vas a dormir tu también?-Pregunto Amatista algo consternada, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Spinel, quien se quedo casi inmóvil -Grosera- Susurro Amatista al no obtener respuesta, pero a ella le habían entrado ganas de dormir, por lo que olvidando las ordenes de Garnet se acostó en el granero para dormir. 

Spinel no tardo en darse cuenta de esto, por lo que movió suavemente a Steven -Hey Steven, vamos a jugar un poco- Exclamo Spinel con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que el humano se despertaba. Peridot seguía enganchada en la serie canadiense. 

*****

[Unas horas antes]

-¡Ya son las 0:00 Garnet!- Se queja Perla siendo sostenida por la líder de las Crystal Gems, que hace unos momentos había informado a Greg sobre Steven, Garnet tenía que aguantar por un lado los lloriqueos de Greg y por el otro las quejas de Perla sobre Spinel o Peridot. 

-Dejamos a Steven apenas hacía unos minutos, dejale disfrutar su pijamada- Reclama Garnet. 

-Ya es el día siguiente, así que ya paso toda una noche en el granero. Podríamos ir y sacarlo de allí, quien sabe que le estén haciendo las gemas de Homeworld- Perla sigue insistiendo, pero Garnet le pone la pizarra delante para que siga planeando el taladro para llegar a El Cluster, Perla tuvo que ponerse a trabajar. 


	13. 13- Odio a primera vista

Steven y Spinel correteaban a las afueras del granero, la gema rosada hacía que el híbrido rodará por el pasto -Espera- Exclamo Steven cuando de repente vomita algo de pasto que se le había metido en la boca, cosa que Spinel solo ve mientras se ríe un poco, era apenas el alba del día y Steven había dormido menos de 4 horas. 

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Spinel viendo que el humano ya no tenía pasto en su boca -¿Que son estas cosas?- Pregunto la gema observando con curiosidad las ojeras bajo los ojos de Steven. 

-Si estoy bien, solo algo cansado. Puedo tomar una siesta después y se me quitaran las ojeras- Explica Steven con tranquilidad -Si quieres ¡Ya podemos ir a ver Beach City!- Exclama emocionado, a lo cual Spinel acepta con rapidez, por lo que la gema y el humano corren hacía la ciudad desde el granero, mientras que Peridot y Amatista no vigilaban.

A Spinel le emocionaba ver la ciudad con mucho más luz, estirando su cuello u ojos para ver las casas o lugares de Beach City, en un principió Steven planeaba llevar a Spinel a la casa de Connie y avisar que estaba bien, pero se dio cuenta de como la gema rosada fue a la Gran Rosquilla -¡¿Puedo tener esto?!-Pregunto Spinel emocionada abrazando la gigantesca rosquilla del local. 

-¡No! Eso no puede comerse- Exclama Steven mientras Spinel estaba a punto de darle un gran mordisco. 

-¡Pero es una rosquilla gigante!- Se queja Spinel con rapidez. 

-Si, pero no esta hecha de donas de verdad. Es publicidad- Sentencia Steven agarrando las estiradas piernas de Spinel para alejarla de la Gran Rosquilla, pero la gema seguía aferrándose a la rosquilla gigante, en un principió no había nadie para ver la pequeña disputa entre Spinel y Steven, pero Sadie apareció para abrir la tienda. 

-¡Steven! Tanto tiempo, tú padre paso mucho tiempo buscándote ¿Quien es ella?- Exclama la rubia sorprendida, a lo cual tanto la gema como el híbrido la miran. 

-Sadie, hola. Ella es Spinel- Saludo Steven con alegría mientras que Spinel solo movía la mano. 

-¿Puedo tener esta rosquilla gigante?- Pregunto la gema rosada a la trabajadora, sorprendida por la pregunta y como la cara de Spinel se acerco demasiado a la suya.

-No- Sentencia Steven tirando de Spinel con fuerza hacía él, por lo que ambos caen al suelo. 

-Si quieren puedo darles algunas rosquillas, a estado muy tranquilo sin ti Steven. Lars hizo un calendario y todo- Exclama Sadie con amabilidad, a lo cual Steven y Spinel se emocionan, aunque cada uno por distintas razones.

-¡¿Lars me extraño?!- Pregunto el híbrido emocionado entreteniendo a Sadie, ya que ninguno de los dos humanos veía como Spinel cambiaba su cuerpo para abrir la cerradura de la Gran Rosquilla y entrar a tomar cuantas pudiera. 

-Más bien celebraba cada día pero estoy segura de que te extraño...muy en el fondo- Sentencia Sadie con alegría, pero cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, Spinel ya se había marchado al punto ciego y estirando su mano se llevo a Steven -¿Steven?- Pregunto Sadie consternada cuando miro a su alrededor sin observar al híbrido o a su amiga -Oh bueno, ya volverá- Sentencia la rubia entrando para trabajar. 

Steven y Spinel comían rosquillas mientras que el híbrido guiaba a Spinel al auto lavado de su padre, como siempre la camioneta debía de estar durmiendo el antiguo músico -¡Papá!- Llama Steven golpeando las puertas del vehículo, entonces Spinel saca al híbrido antes de que las puertas se abran y le golpeen. 

-¡Hombrecito!- Saludo Greg sorprendido aunque bastante somnoliento debido a las tempranas horas del día, padre e hijo entonces corren a abrazarse con fuerza. Spinel se mete en el abrazo para sorpresa de Greg, debido al estiramiento de los brazos de la gema rosada -Tu debes ser la gema...¿Spinel o Peridot?... De la que hablaron Garnet y Perla, soy Greg Universe- Saluda el músico con sorpresa. 

-Yo soy Spinel, un placer- Sentencia la gema estirándose para dar un saludo a Greg. 

-Papá tengo muchas cosas que contarte- Exclama Steven animado mientras tomaba algunas rosquillas para darselas a Greg, quien sacaba algunas sillas para Steven y Spinel.

******

En el granero Peridot termino la segunda temporada de la serie de Camp Pining Hearts, a punto de colocar la tercera pero entonces Amatista se despertó -Hey Peridot- Saluda la gema morada desperezandose, aunque la gema verde apenas da un murmullo, Amatista se horroriza de no encontrar a Steven o a Spinel -Peridot...¿Donde esta Steven?- 

-¿Por que debería saberlo? Se durmió a principios de la primera temporada y deje de darle atención- Sentencia Peridot con simpleza. 

-¿Y Spinel?- Pregunto Amatista una vez más, cada vez más preocupada. 

-Estaba con Steven- Sentencia Peridot con indiferencia, pero entonces Amatista la agarra y salta para atravesar la pared del granero -¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!- Pregunta la gema verde furiosa. 

-¡Hay que buscar a Steven antes de que vengan Perla y Garnet!- Exclama Amatista con prontitud, primero observando en los alrededores del granero. 

-¿Por que tengo que ayudarte?- Pregunto Peridot con molestia mientras que la gema morada buscaba entre arbustos y arboles. 

-Si no lo haces Garnet y Perla nos darán un castigo, y créeme, no quieres ver a Garnet molesta- Sentencia Amatista algo atemorizada, con sorpresa para Peridot pero decide buscar contando que la permafusión había derrotado a Jasper en anteriores ocasiones. 

-¿Steven?- Pregunto Peridot mirando entre bosta de vaca -¿Por que esta tierra huele mal Amatista?-

-...Peridot, no preguntes. Steven no va a estar ahí- Sentencia Amatista sacando a Peridot lo más rápido posible de allí, para confusión de Peridot, sin embargo Amatista otra vez se fue con rapidez hacía Beach City para buscar al híbrido y a la gema rosada, Amatista ya temía lo peor respecto a lo que acababa o podía suceder.

El primer lugar que Amatista reviso, o mejor dicho, invadió, fue el cuarto de Connie, ya que recordaba la vez que como Alexandrite habían cenado en la casa -Connie- Susurra Amatista golpeando la ventana mientras que Peridot estaba volando a su lado, Connie sorprendida abre la ventana. 

-¡Amatista! ¿Que paso?- Pregunto Connie algo preocupada y sorprendida -¿Quien es ella?-

-Ella no importa, tenemos que hablar de otra cosa- Sentencia Amatista con rapidez. 

-¡Oye!- Se queja Peridot con molestia en su orgullo dañado. 

-Perdimos a Steven...de nuevo. Por cierto, olvide de decirte que Steven volvió ayer en la noche- Exclama Amatista dejando a Connie con la boca abierta. La gema verde por su parte seguía quejándose y presentándose así misma a la humana. 

******

Steven utilizaba la manguera y un poco de jabón liquido contra Spinel, quien se resbalaba por el piso mientras reía incapaz de escapar del chorro de agua que le lanzaba el híbrido-¡Pfff! Steven para eso va después a la cuenta del agua, ya llevan un rato así- Exclama Greg tomando una soda con tranquilidad. 

-Entendido papá- Sentencia Steven deteniendo la manguera, mientras que Spinel se enrolla como una toalla exprimiendo toda el agua de su cuerpo. 

-Eso fue refrescante- Exclama Spinel de cuya boca salen algunas burbujas. 

-Si, no hay nada como jugar con agua- Sentencia Steven con amabilidad -Oye Spinel ¿Que ves?- Pregunta Steven con curiosidad a la gema, que parecía extender su ojo como un catalejo o el telescopio de un submarino. 

-Veía el templo desde aquí...es...raro. Estoy en el mismo lugar de las personas que seguían a la asesina de Pink...Se sienta mal- Exclama Spinel con cierta molestia, algo comprensible para el híbrido. 

-¿Por eso insultaste a Perla?- Pregunto Steven una vez más, a lo cual Spinel asintió sin remordimiento alguno -Pero ellas son muy agradables, estoy seguro que si las conoces un poco más no tendrás más problemas con ellas ¿No te divertiste con Peridot y Amatista?- Exclamo Steven intentando animar a Spinel. 

-Si, algo. Pero puedes decir que fue odio a primera vista Steven, tan..contentas, sin propósito. Es solo, raro...De hecho Garnet me pone algo incomoda, Perla es...rara, y Amatista también- Exclama Spinel con inseguridad, Steven veía un poco incomodo las quejas de la gema rosada -Lo lamento. Pero hey, contigo no tengo problemas- Asegura Spinel atrapando a Steven entre sus alargados brazos. 

-¡Voy a asegurarme que te lleves bien con las Crystal Gems!- Sentencia Steven con rapidez, bastante animado en realidad, una sonrisa se contagia a Spinel quien lo aprieta con fuerza. 

-Muy bien, intentanlo- Sentencia Spinel con tranquilidad, pero entonces llegan Perla y Garnet por el camino. Por un lado Perla estaba con algunos planos, y Garnet llevaba un gigantesco pastel con dos velas en el, para sorpresa de Spinel y Steven, de hecho las Crystal Gems tampoco esperaban encontrar a Spinel y Steven frente al auto lavado de Greg. 

-¡Chicas!- Saludo Steven, quien fue acercado por Spinel hacía las otras gemas. A Garnet casi se le caía el gigantesco pastel que no había forma de ocultar tras de ella. 

-¡Steven! ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo...¿Donde están Amatista y Peridot?- Pregunto Perla rápidamente abrazando al humano, aunque para su molestia Spinel seguía enrollada alrededor de este, sin embargo la emoción se convirtió en escepticismo sobre Amatista y la gema verde. 

-Se quedaron viendo Camp Pining Hearts en el granero mientras le enseñaba la ciudad a Spinel- Exclama Steven con alegría, a lo cual la Perla frunce el ceño, entre la decepción y la rabia -Espera...¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños Garnet!- Después de unos momentos tras ver el pastel, Steven destaca con rapidez. 

-Si, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para...ya sabes, preparar nada, contando que no estuviste por dos semanas- Sentencia Garnet algo apenada, Greg también se había dado cuenta de que no había mencionado nada sobre el cumpleaños, la desaparición de Steven hizo que todos perdieran en flujo del tiempo. 

-Así que esto es un pastel de cumpleaños- Exclama con curiosidad y sorpresa Spinel, quien intenta darle una probada, de no ser porque Garnet la agarra del cuello antes de que lo haga. 

-Vamos a ir al granero para celebrar- Sentencia Garnet -No hay pastel hasta entonces- 

-Garnet por favor, solo el glaseado- Pide Steven, pero la palabra de la fusión es final para el híbrido y su amiga bufona, que son arrastrados por Perla, mientras que Greg les acompaña -Podemos jugar juegos de fiesta para que te lleves mejor con las Crystal Gems- Le susurra Steven a Spinel con alegría. 

-¡Juegos de fiesta! Me encanta la idea- Sentencia Spinel recordando como Steven le había contado sobre los cumpleaños, emocionada por probar dichas celebraciones que no existían en Homeworld -¿Pero y si no les gustan?- Cayo en cuenta la emoción de la gema rosada, Steven recordó también la última vez que intento celebrar un cumpleaños para las gemas. 

-Yo y Connie los disfrutaríamos- Exclama Steven con tranquilidad -¡Esperen, hay que ir a buscar a Connie!- 

******

Una chica con una espada de entrenamiento y la gema morada corrían apresuradas por Beach City, buscando los indicios de una gema rosada o del híbrido -¡¿Por que te dormiste cuando tenías que vigilar a dos desconocidas y a Steven?!- Se quejo Connie, a lo cual Amatista no tenía más excusa que levantar los hombros. 

-Hey ¿Puedo volver al granero, quiero terminar mi serie- Exclama Peridot aburrida mientras estaba por el cielo volando. 

-¡No! ¿Sigues sin ver a Steven o Spinel?- Pregunta Amatista con rapidez. 

-Si están viniendo por allí, comiendo como siempre- Sentencia Peridot con indiferencia mientras se iba, a lo cual Amatista reacciona algo asustada, yendo en la dirección opuesta para evitar a Garnet mientras que Connie iba en la dirección indicada por Peridot. 

Para desgracia de Amatista, si Peridot hubiera hecho una broma de forma intencional, sería muy mala, pero en este caso Peridot solo quería que la dejarán de molestar y mintió, sin saber que al hacer que Amatista tomara un giro hacía la derecha, tras unas calles se encontrará de frente con el grupo. Mientras que Connie se perdía por Beach City. 

-¡Amatista!- Exclama el grupo con distintas emociones, sorpresa para Steven y Spinel, alegría para Greg, y molestia para Garnet y Perla. 

-Yo...-Intenta Amatista bromear con algunas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente. 


	14. 14-Juegos de fiesta

Amatista debía sentirse afortunada de que Peridot siguiera en el granero observando la televisión, mientras que Garnet protegía el pastel de Spinel y Steven afuera, Perla y Amatista subieron a ver a la gema verde -Peridot ¿Estas viendo esa serie de humanos?- Pregunto Perla sorprendida, a lo cual Peridot no le dio mucha importancia. 

-Si ¿Y?- Sentencia la gema verde indiferente, Perla alza los hombros y apaga la televisión -¡Oye!- Se queja Peridot iracunda. 

-Me alegra que disfrutes un poco de la cultura terrestre, pero tenemos que discutir sobre la construcción del taladro para llegar a El Cluster antes de que se active- Exclama Perla con seriedad, extendiendo sus bocetos para los planos por el suelo frente a Peridot, la gema verde examina de un vistazo sorprendida al principió, en unos minutos de silencio. Amatista solo observaba consternada por los dibujos de Perla sin sentido para la gema morada, pero que la gema verde si podía entender, por lo que hecho un segundo vistazo utilizando la pantalla que sus dedos podían hacer para dicho proceso. 

-¿De donde robaste esto?- Pregunto Peridot sorprendida, se sentía casi estafada por como lo decía, y esto sorprendía a Perla y Amatista, particularmente resulto en un golpe bajo para la gema más delgada, que se acerco hacía la cara de la gema verde. 

-¿Que?¿Robar? ¡No le robe esto a nadie! Lo diseñe yo misma- Sentencia Perla ultrajada, picando con su dedo la pequeña nariz de Peridot. 

-Perdona, pero no me creo eso- Sentencia Peridot sacando el dedo de Perla con rapidez -Eres una Perla, no estas hecha para hacer eso- Se burla la gema verde sacándole la lengua a Perla, pero entonces esta le restriega los bocetos por la cara, mostrándola directamente una pegatina con la forma de la cara de Perla, iniciando una discusión entre ambas gemas, que Amatista solo observaba.

-Perla...¿Puedo ir al cumpleaños de Steven?¿Si? ¡Muchas gracias!- Exclama Amatista con rapidez saliendo del granero mientras que tanto Perla como Peridot discutían, afuera Amatista solo descubrió como Spinel jugaba con Steven como si el híbrido se tratará de un , utilizando uno de sus alargados brazos como hilo -¡¿Que haces?!- Pregunto la gema morada con rapidez y preocupación. 

-¡Amatista, mira! ¿Quieres jugar también?- Pregunta Steven subiendo y bajando, la gema morada seguía algo consternada, pero observo que Greg y Garnet le daban poca importancia al hecho, estaban sentados en una mesa charlando mientras Steven se divertía. 

-Steven, creo que vas a vomitar-Exclama Amatista algo preocupada, pero por su parte Spinel solo rechista un poco parando el movimiento del yoyo, pero manteniendo a Steven colgado sobre el suelo a unos pocos metros del mismo.

-No te preocupes tanto, Steven me comento que tú eras la que más se divertía de las Crystal Gems- Sentencia Spinel con una sonrisa, a lo cual Amatista asiente con orgullo, ciertamente halagada tanto por Steven como por Spinel. 

-Por supuesto que lo soy- Sentencia la gema morada con suficiencia, pero antes de que dijera algo más, empiezan a oírse gritos y golpes desde el granero. 

-Esas fueron Perla y Peridot- Sentencia Steven, a lo cual antes de que Garnet o Greg se apresuraran, Spinel, Steven y Amatista entraron, la gema rosada estiro su cuello y acerco a Steven por la ventana, mientras que Amatista trepaba por el cuerpo de Spinel. En el interior, Perla y Peridot se encontraron en un alboroto que se había salido un poco de control, similar a cuando pelean dos animales callejeros. 

-¿Acaban de gruñir?- Sentencia Spinel consternada por el comportamiento de las gemas, pero usando sus brazos para separar a ambas al enroscarse a sus alrededores -Hey hey hey...¿Quieren oír un chiste?- Pregunto Spinel acercando su cabeza hacía Peridot y Perla. 

¿Si?- Pregunta Perla algo consternada por el enfoque de la gema rosada. 

-¡No por favor! Escuche sus chistes mientras viajábamos juntas ¡No más!- Se queja Peridot mientras Spinel estaba a punto de contar su chiste, de no ser porque Steven y Amatista le interrumpieron. Preocupados por el conflicto entre las dos. 

-¿Que paso Perla?- Pregunto Steven preocupado por la gema delgada, al no poder contar su chiste Spinel se desenrosco y por lo tanto Peridot y Perla cayeron hacía el heno del primer piso -¿Te encuentras bien Perla?- Pregunto una vez más Steven, a lo cual Perla salió para asentir. 

-Si, Peridot y yo solo tuvimos...discusiones de diseño- Sentencia Perla pensativa -¿O no Peridot?- Pregunta Perla amenazadoramente levantando a Peridot de su pajar, la gema verde por su parte intenta no hacer contacto visual mientras suda algo nerviosa, esperando que la gema no sacará su arma. 

-Si por supuesto- Sentencia Peridot con rapidez. 

-...¡Muy bien!- Asiente Steven con alegría, mientras que Spinel se metía completamente en el granero. 

-Hey, lo anterior se vio divertido- Exclama Spinel, aunque para cierta confusión de Steven y Amatista, la gema rosada agarra a Steven y se tira hacía el heno, cayendo en otro pajar. 

-Solo ignoralos- Sentencia Peridot antes de que Perla o Amatista abrieran la boca, de paso Garnet había entrado en el granero, viendo que ya no había conflictos entre las gemas del mismo, aunque tampoco le gustaba ver a Spinel y Steven jugando entre el heno -Permafusión ¿Podemos empezar a construir ya el taladro?- Pregunto Peridot con rapidez dirigiéndose hacía Garnet, la fusión solo miro unos momentos a la gema verde. 

-No- Sentencia Garnet a punto de irse, para sorpresa de Peridot debido a aquella negativa. 

-¡¿Por que?!- Exclama Peridot iracunda -¡El tiempo es oro, si perdemos más El Cluster va a activarse y destruirme!...Perdón ¡Destruirnos!- 

-Es el cumpleaños de Steven- Menciona Garnet como único argumento, Peridot giro a ver a Steven, el híbrido de cara sonriente e inocente le saludaba con la mano desde un pajar junto con Spinel, quien estaba invadiendo su espacio personal mientras miraba con cierta incomodidad a las gemas, principalmente a Perla y Amatista, que le dirigían miradas de sospecha. 

-¿Que es un cumpleaños?- Pregunto Peridot consternada, a lo cual Steven y Garnet sonrieron para explicarle de que se trataba -Eso es estúpido- Sentencia la gema verde con indiferencia. 

-¡No es tonto!- Se queja Steven refunfuñando, y antes de que Peridot de una respuesta Spinel la agarra desde la punta de su cabeza, haciéndola subir y bajar. 

-No lo se Peridot, me gusta bastante la idea de los cumpleaños ¡Es una fiesta cada año!- Sentencia Spinel emocionada. 

-¡No habrá más cumpleaños si no hay vida humana por culpa de El Cluster!- Se queja Peridot en respuesta haciendo un berrinche para que Spinel le bajará, pero la gema rosada solo la dejo colgada en la parte más alta del granero, Peridot podía bajarse a si misma al fin y al cabo. 

-¿Quieres tu sorpresa de cumpleaños Steven?- Le pregunta Garnet a Steven, cuyos ojos tienen forma de estrella por la emoción. 

-¿Me diras que eres la fusión de Rubí y Zafiro?- Pregunto Steven con alegría, pero Garnet solo hizo una pequeña risa. 

-Eso ya lo sabes ¿Pero quieres saber como se conocieron y terminaron en la Tierra?- Pregunto Garnet, a lo cual Steven asintió emocionado, la fusión y el híbrido salían para que Garnet se sentará a contarle la historia a Steven, Spinel quería rápidamente ir con el híbrido, pero se detuvo para ver a Peridot y Perla algunos instantes. 

-¿Como podríamos conseguir el taladro?- Cuestiona Perla. 

-¿Por que no usamos uno de alguno de los inyectores?- Exclama Peridot como una obviedad, entonces Perla agarra a la gema verde y sedirige hacía el templo en la playa corriendo, había tiempo para volver con Steven, o eso pensaba Perla al menos. 

******

En el templo Perla y Peridot se posicionaron sobre el portal -¿Vamos ahora?- Pregunto Peridot con algo de sorpresa, a lo cual Perla asintió. 

-Si, no quería trabajar mientras fuera el cumpleaños de Steven pero tampoco quiero sacarte el ojo de encima o perder tiempo en la recolección de los materiales- Sentencia Perla pragmáticamente -Así que nos dirigimos al Kindergarten- Menciona la gema delgada activando el portal, no sin darse cuenta de que Spinel estaba allí con ellas. 

-Perla ¿Quieres ver un truco?- Exclama Spinel con curiosidad, aterrando a Perla y Peridot cuando ya estaban en el Kindergarten. 

-¿Que...que haces aquí?- Pregunto Perla consternada, la gema rosada por su parte se quedo callada unos momentos haciendo malabares con sus burbujas rosadas -Muy bonito Spinel, pero responde la pregunta- Sentencia Perla algo frustrada por la falta de respuestas. 

-Bueno, Steven y Garnet estaban ocupados, no conozco a Greg y creo que Amatista no estaba de humor, así que decidí acompañarlos ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Exclamo Spinel invadiendo el espacio personal de Perla mientras se estiraba y estiraba a su alrededor, ciertamente incomodando a Perla por esto, aunque con un suspiro Perla podía guardar la calma. 

-Eso es muy...amable, de tu parte Spinel, pero ahora mismo Peridot y yo estamos ocupadas para construir el taladro contra El Cluster. Puedes ayudarnos a buscar un inyector que aun este en buenas condiciones- Sentencia Perla, que con sus graciles movimientos escapa por los agujeros que deja el estirado cuerpo de Spinel. 

-¡Tú y yo, Peridot!- Exclama Spinel animada mientras empezaba a caminar por el Kindergarten, mientras que Peridot la seguía aun algo molesta por no solo tener que seguir a la Perla, sino que tener que soportar a Spinel. La mayoría de inyectores parecían ahora destrozados o con componentes dañados, según pudieron Peridot y Perla verificar -Oye Peridot- 

-...¿Que Spinel?- Pregunta Peridot con molestia, intentando sacar un taladro aparentemente en buenas condiciones. Peridot podría haber intentado escapar, pero con Spinel cerca y sin su ayuda, eso habría sido complicado. 

-¿Somos amigas? Es decir, viajamos juntas y convivimos en el granero, Steven y yo hicimos eso, y somos amigos- Exclama Spinel con preocupación, sorprendiendo a Peridot quien solo se gira para darle una extraña mirada, Spinel le dirige una pequeña sonrisa aunque algunas gotas de sudor salen por el costado de su frente.

-No, no somos amigas. Solamente dependo de tu colaboración para sobrevivir, llamemos a eso simbiosis- Sentencia Peridot, cuando repentinamente el inyector tras ella explota, casi mandándola a volar o apuñalandole con trozos de metal que salieron volando. La destrucción del inyector no fue puro azar, sino que un gigantesco puño de Spinel había roto la maquina de un puñetazo, enviando afortunadamente el taladro a salvo hacía otra dirección. 

Peridot tenía la tentación de gritarle a Spinel, pero la malhumorada gema rosada parecía demasiado volátil como para presionarla más de la cuenta, por eso noto como Spinel se iba con rapidez hacía el portal una vez más, pero para su desgracia, antes de que pudiera escapar sin embargo apareció Perla cargando el taladro -¡¿Que paso aquí?!¿Donde esta Spinel?- Pregunto Perla algo preocupada, pero Peridot apenas respondió. 

******

Spinel había vuelto lo más rápido posible al granero, intentando ocultar lo mal que se sentía respecto a las palabras de Peridot, rechazada, sentimientos similares a aquellos que Pink despertó en ella tras su abandono, pero al menos se contento al ver que Steven seguía en el granero, sentado junto a su padre y Garnet, Spinel por su parte apareció repentinamente tras el grupo de tres -¡Spinel!-Saludo Steven con alegría, a lo cual la gema rosada le revolvió el cabello con su mano. 

-¿Donde están Perla y Peridot?- Pregunto Greg consternado tras saludar a la gema rosada. 

-Se fueron al Kindergarten- Explica Spinel sin dar muchos detalles, Greg ve unos momentos a Garnet y esta asiente sin dar muchas palabras. Steven le comentaba a Spinel la historia de Rubí y Zafiro, de la cual en realidad Spinel no tenía mucho interés, solo se limitaba a no separarse demasiado del híbrido. 

-Hey, Spinel ¿Quieres ver un truco de cartas?- Exclamo Greg perdiendo el tiempo, interesando rápidamente a la gema rosada mientras sacaba cartas de poker que Spinel veía muy interesada, aprendiendo con rapidez los trucos que Greg ya sabía y le enseñaba. 

******

Ya habían pasado unas pocas horas, Spinel practicaba con Steven los juegos de cartas mientras que Garnet y Amatista recibían a perla y Peridot, quienes cargaban el taladro entre las otras piezas de chatarra en el granero, Perla en un principió quería preguntarle a Spinel que había pasado -Elige una carta- Sentencia Spinel en vez de responderle, pasando el mazo de cartas sin verlo. Perla escoge una carta y Spinel hace que Steven corte el mazo -¿Es esta tu carta?- Exclama Spinel sacando una carta de diamante. 

-Si. ¿Donde aprendiste eso?- Pregunto Perla algo sorprendida por el repentino truco de Spinel, quien empezó a barajar las cartas por todo su cuerpo, estirándose y contrayendose. 

-¡Spinel, es genial! Mi papá le acaba de enseñar hoy sus trucos de cartas- Exclama Steven emocionado. 

-¡Oh! Me adulas Steven, en realidad esto es más simple de lo que parece. Ahora miremos lo que hay detrás de tu oreja- Exclama Spinel dandole cosquillas repentinas al híbrido, y sacando entonces de detrás de su oreja una carta de corazones, Perla solo sonrió al ver a Steven divertirse. 

-¡Hey Steven! Ahí esta Connie- Exclamo Perla animada, señalando a la distancia donde podía verse a Connie correr apresuradamente hacía el granero, para sorpresa de Steven, quien intento levantarse y aparentar seriedad lo más pronto posible, aunque era difícil con Spinel haciendo caras al lado de él. 


	15. 15-Más noches juntos

Connie casi salta hacía el híbrido humano y gema al divisarle, sorprendida por verlo tan repentinamente -¡Steven!- Saludo la chica humana abrazando con fuerza a Steven, quien correspondió el abrazo, pero Connie casi salta al notar como Spinel también se unía, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de Steven y ella -¡¿Nueva gema?!- Pregunta la chica humana sorprendida. 

-¿Nueva? No, tengo más de 6000 años. Me llamo Spinel ¿Que tal?- Saludo la gema rosada animada con su mano y mirando a Connie algo desconcertada -¡Tu debes ser Connie! Steven me a hablado de ti- Exclama la gema mirando a la chica con sus alargados ojos. 

-Conocí a Spinel hace unas semanas- Sentencia Steven con alegría presentando formalmente a Spinel -Deja que te cuente lo que paso- Exclamo el híbrido intentando calmar a Connie, quien no solo sudaba por haber corrido tanto, sino que estaba naturalmente nerviosa y preguntando multitud de cosas a Steven. 

Por su parte, Spinel se sentía ciertamente fuera de lugar mientras que Steven contaba la historia, seguía al híbrido como una sombra y Connie era la que más se daba cuenta de esto, sintiéndose algo intimidada por la gema rosada, eso evitaba que se fijará en todo lo que Steven contaba y repentinamente Spinel saco una carta de detrás de su oreja -Pica- Sentencia Spinel mostrando la carta -¿Quieres ver más trucos?- Pregunta Spinel interrumpiendo finalmente la conversación. 

-¿Sabes hacer trucos de cartas?- Pregunta Connie algo consternada. 

-Spinel sabe hacer mucho más que eso- Asegura Steven con rapidez, halagando a Spinel quien asiente con orgullo y una sonrisa, Spinel de un rápido movimiento encierra a Steven en una burbuja, para sorpresa del híbrido y Connie, posteriormente la gema se coloca sobre la burbuja y empieza a realizar malabares con más burbujas, cada una con una carta de modo que Spinel no podía ver el símbolo del naipe. Spinel repentinamente pone todas las burbujas en fila, utilizando su brazo como una mesa frente a Connie. 

-Elige- Exclama Spinel con una simple sonrisa, a lo cual Connie estaba sorprendida por la gema bufona. Ya era de tarde. 

******

El trío compuesto por la gema y los dos humanos se divirtió con los juegos de Spinel, mientras que Steven y la gema rosada comentaban brevemente lo que les había pasado, aunque Connie estaba un poco molesta por la poca importancia que Steven le daba a su desaparición. Finalmente cuando el Sol ya había caído, Connie tenía que irse una vez más, por lo que tras que Greg llamará a sus padres, su padre apareció para llevarsela a casa. 

Del pastel solo quedaban migajas que Steven, Spinel y Amatista se habían comido, en su mayoría. En el interior del granero por otro lado, Perla y Peridot ya estaban trabajando en el taladro, intentando no provocar un incendio o mucho ruido. 

-Greg, si no te molesta. Vamos a quedarnos en el granero un tiempo- Exclama Garnet con indiferencia, para sorpresa de Greg, 

-Oh, esta bien. Supongo ¿Steven también tiene que quedarse aquí?- Pregunta Greg algo preocupado, la fusión se limita a asentir en vez de dar palabra, y gira para entrar en el granero. Greg por su parte solo suspira con simpleza y se acerca hacía el híbrido, que para su sorpresa jugaba al blackjack con Spinel, quizás fue mala idea enseñarle también los juegos de cartas y no solo los trucos -Hey, Steven. Me quedaré aquí afuera con mi van un tiempo ¿Quieres dormir ahí?- Pregunto el adulto amablemente. 

-¡Esta bien!- Asintió Steven con prontitud para entrar en la van, para sorpresa de Greg, Spinel también entro con rapidez. 

-¿Spinel?¿No deberías quedarte en el granero con las otras gemas?- Pregunto Greg algo consternado, Steven se arropaba entre las sabanas que había en la van, habían muchas cosas dentro de la misma, algunos instrumentos y equipo musical, restos de comida y libros. 

-No quiero- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza, empequeñeciéndose al tamaño de un muñeco de felpa al lado de Steven, para evitar la falta de espacio en la van, sorprendiendo a Greg no solo por su negación sino por el hecho de comprimir su tamaño, aunque Greg ya sabía que las gemas eran raras, así que no quiso darle mucha importancia a eso. Pero mientras que Spinel también se arropaba con una parte de las sabanas, parecía algo perdida. 

En poco tiempo Greg se durmió y Steven estaba por hacerlo, pero repentinamente Spinel le hablo -Steven ¿Que haces cuando no le agradas a alguien?- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad, sorprendiendo a Steven. 

-¿Te sigues acercando a ellos? A mi me sirvió con Lars- Exclamo Steven con alegría, aunque Lars no era precisamente un amigo -¿Por que la pregunta?¿Sucedió algo con las otras?- Pregunto Steven preocupado, pasando uno de sus dedos por el pelo de Spinel amablemente, la gema por su parte se aferraba a su dedo. 

-Peridot fue mala conmigo- Exclamo Spinel con molestia, comentando su experiencia con la gema verde en el Kindergarten, a la cual el híbrido presto suma atención, finalmente estando triste por Spinel quien se lamentaba debajo de su dedo. 

-Entonces mañana vamos a intentar que Peridot se convierta en tu amiga. Seguro que a Peridot también le encanta la Tierra- Exclamo Steven con alegría, empezando a canturrear una pequeña canción para Spinel y para él. Tanto la gema como el híbrido cayeron dormidos en la van, con Spinel aun aferrada a Steven. 

Perla tras unas horas había ido a ver a Steven dormir, interrumpiendo el trabajo del taladro para molestia de Peridot. Observando al híbrido y a la gema, Perla se aseguro de arroparlos bien, y así permanecieron hasta el amanecer. Donde Steven y Spinel se despertaron por los sonidos de Greg masticando sobras de comida, que amablemente compartió con su hijo y la gema, que intento iniciar el día como Steven, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. 

Ambos se dirigieron hacía el interior del granero -Buenos días- Saludaron ambos, repentinamente observando el armatoste que Perla y Peridot habían construido, aunque claramente no estaba terminado el progreso de las gemas ya era bastante, al menos desde el punto de vista de Steven y Spinel, que no eran ingenieros o nada similar -¡Es increíble!- Vuelven a exclamar el dúo, solo para mirarse mutuamente después -¡Deja de imitarme!- Se quejaron, lo que le dio gracia a Steven fue que Spinel tomo su forma, aunque la gema no podía cambiar de color. 

-Buenos días Steven- Saludo Perla con alegría al ver al híbrido humano, simplemente devolviendo con cortesía el saludo de Spinel -¿Necesitan algo?- Pregunto Perla con curiosidad, solo para darse cuenta de que estirando el brazo, Spinel tomo a Peridot como si se tratara de un trapo. 

-¿Podemos llevarnosla?- Pregunto Spinel con simpleza. 

-¡Queremos enseñarle a Peridot un poco más de la Tierra!- Asegura Steven animadamente, mientras que Peridot intentaba forcejear para salir del agarre de Spinel. 

-¡Suéltame tonta de goma!- Se quejaba la gema verde, a lo cual Spinel le cubrió la boca con su gigantesco pulgar. 

-¿Garnet?- Le pregunto Perla a la fusión, en los ojos de la Perla se notaba que quería acompañar al grupo, con la intención de proteger al híbrido más que nada, pero Garnet solo observaba con tranquilidad. 

-Si, pero yo iré con ellos. Concéntrate en progresar en el taladro- Sentencia Garnet saltando desde la cima de chatarra en la que se encontraba, Steven estaba animado, aunque las otras dos gemas no tanto. El grupo se dirigió al pequeño bosque cerca del granero, en vez de a Beach City, que podría ya no ser tan interesante para Peridot o demasiado peligrosa, ya fuera para los humanos o para la propia Peridot.

*******

Lo que más molestaba a Spinel era la indiferencia de la fusión a sus chistes durante el camino, mientras que Steven le explicaba a Peridot diversidad de cosas mientras caminaban, principalmente sobre la fauna y la flora, Garnet no era un buen público para los chistes de la gema rosada, sin embargo la pequeña excursión apenas había empezado. 


	16. 16- Campamento en un riachuelo (sale mal)

El grupo tras caminar unos cuantos minutos había encontrado un pequeño riachuelo que daba comienzo a un estanque, repleto de plantas como nenúfares sobre su superficie, y algunos animales. Garnet se quedo en la orilla mientras que los otros tres del grupo se metían al estanque, más que nada Steven y Spinel ya que Peridot estaba bastante nerviosa -¿Que es eso?- Pregunto la gema observando a una rana sobre un nenúfar. 

-Es una rana- Sentencia Steven con simpleza, Spinel por su parte agarra a la rana entre sus manos. 

-Es pegajosa- Exclama la gema rosada sorprendentemente animada, y mientras que Peridot intentaba alejarse del animal, Spinel decidió acercárselo -Vamos, no te preocupes tanto y disfruta- Asegura Spinel con una pequeña sonrisa hacía la gema verde, que miraba fijamente al animal. Antes de que la rana saltara sobre la cara de Peridot. 

-...-La gema verdosa permanece en silencio mientras que la rana seguía pegada a su visor. 

-Creo que le agradas- Añadió Steven con una sonrisa de ternura, mientras que Spinel seguía tocando con un dedo la rana. 

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Grito Peridot repentinamente, intentando sacar a la rana de su cara, pero en el intento cae en el pequeño estanque, mientras que la rana se va hacía otros nenúfares. Spinel y Steven se apresuraban a ayudar a Peridot, quien estaba un poco molesta y ahora empapada. 

-Oye, relájate Peridot vamos a jugar un poco en el agua- Exclama Spinel intentando calmar a la gema verde, que la aleja con rapidez bastante dudosa, por lo que una vez más el híbrido y la gema rosada intentaron acercarse a Peridot, quien corría a tropezones por el estanque perseguida por el dúo, que no tenía esos problemas, debido a que Spinel cargaba a Steven mientras utilizaba sus piernas estiradas como zancos. 

-¡Dejen de molestarme! ¿Por que hacen esto?- Pregunto Peridot confrontando repentinamente a Spinel e intentando tirarla, con sorpresivo éxito, por lo que los tres cayeron en la parte fangosa del estanque, embarrándose de casi todo el cuerpo. 

-Porque Spinel quiere que seas su amiga- Exclama Steven limpiándose un poco del lodo de la cara para atrapar a Peridot y Spinel en un abrazo, pero Peridot por su parte intenta alejarse cuando Spinel empieza a rodearles al estirarse. 

-¡No me interesa ser amiga de ninguno de ustedes! Solo quiero sobrevivir y volver a casa cuanto antes- Sentencia la gema verde con seriedad.

-¿Pero por que? Tú también estás varada aquí, por ahora es mejor ser amigos- Exclama Spinel con cierta incomodidad, mezclada en parte con tristeza -Seguro que hay algo de la Tierra que te gusta, hay que divertirnos por el camino- Menciona Spinel intentando formar una sonrisa en el rostro de Peridot utilizando sus dedos, pero la gema verde le devuelve una mueca -Mira, yo también puedo hacer eso- Exclama Spinel transformando su rostro en uno muy parecido a Peridot y haciendo sonidos graciosos. 

Garnet permanecía esperando, por ahora ni Spinel ni Peridot habían recurrido a los golpes, pero siempre había posibilidad de que aquello sucediera, aunque la fusión contaba con Steven para detener los posibles altercados entre las gemas. Repentinamente al humano le vino una idea -¿No te gusta Camp Pining Hearts, Peridot?- Pregunto Steven emocionado mientras la gema verde protestaba contra la burlesca Spinel y como esta la imitaba. 

-Oh si, esa serie humana- Exclama Spinel con sorpresa -Te quedaste pegada a la pantalla- Agrega Spinel transformando su cara en una pantalla y colocándose frente a Peridot, quien intenta alejar otra vez al dúo con un pequeño sonrojo. 

-¡Que insolentes! ¿Como creen que algo tan burdo como la cultura humana podría interesarme?...Solo analizo esas grabaciones para sacar reportes, particularmente pienso que Percy y Pierre son el equipo optimo- Sentencia Peridot con soberbia, aunque Spinel no entendía mucho el comentario, ya que se fijo más bien en su concurso de transformaciones con Amatista y en arrullar a Steven que en ver la televisión con Peridot. 

-Apenas lleva dos temporadas y ya esta hablando de ships...¿Sabes que Percy termina con Paulette, no?- Sentencia Steven algo consternado, pero repentinamente Peridot se ve ofendida. 

-¡Ese equipo es basura!- Se queja Peridot. 

-¿Que es un ship?- Pregunto Spinel consternada, a lo cual Steven intentaría explicarle de no ser porque los dedos de Peridot empiezan a golpearle suavemente. 

-Retráctate- Se queja Peridot con molestia, mientras que Steven reía por los golpes de las pequeñas extremidades prostéticas de Peridot. Spinel seguía sin entender mucho de lo que pasaba, pero le surgió una idea. 

-¿Peridot, quieres realizar actividades de campamento?- Le pregunto Spinel a la gema verde, que repentinamente volcó su interés hacía la gema rosada, pero de Peridot solo salió un murmullo que ninguno del dúo pudo oír con claridad -...¿Que?- Pregunto Spinel acompañado por Steven, solo se escucho como respuesta de la gema verde otro murmullo un poco más molesto. En el rostro de la gema rosada se ensancho una sonrisa, y alargando su rostro hacía Peridot, Spinel volvió a preguntar burlesca -¿Que?- 

-¡Si!- Sentencia Peridot finalmente, tragándose una parte de su orgullo que hace reír a Spinel. 

-¡Campamento!- Exclama Steven con alegría. El trío no tarda en salir del barro, aunque antes de realizar lo que Peridot quería debían esperar a que Steven se secase al Sol.

*******

Spinel no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban Steven o Peridot, tampoco entendía la finalidad, pero le gustaba pasar tiempo con Steven y caerle un poco mejor a Peridot mientras construían una "tienda de acampar" como lo describía Peridot, era una especie de refugió hecho con ramas y hojas apiladas -¿Y en esto se duerme?- Pregunto Spinel asegurándose de entender lo que era una tienda de acampar. 

-Sip, bueno. No como las que se compran pero funciona como una, la gente duerme en ellas cuando están al aire libre- Exclama Steven con alegría, Peridot por su parte estaba muy ocupada, revisaba cada detalle de la estructura que podía contener a los tres, aunque no parecía muy resistente. 

-Después de esto podemos intentar alguna otra actividad, por ahora intenten meterse aquí- Sentencia Peridot con orgullo de su trabajo, Steven fue el primero en entrar, seguido entonces por Spinel y por último Peridot, aunque quedaba un poco apretado, Steven saco la cabeza por la entrada. 

-¡Hola Garnet!- Saludaba Steven desde la distancia, siendo observado por la fusión quien le mando una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta.

-¡Si, funciono!- Exclamo Peridot animada, pero entonces vio a Spinel a punto de sacar una pequeña rama que sobresalía -No. Te. Atrevas- Sentencia Peridot con rapidez, a lo cual Spinel se ríe unos momentos, alejando su mano de la rama. 

-¿Te divertiste?- Pregunto Spinel acercándose hacía Peridot como podía, la gema verdosa saco un resoplido intentando evitar contacto visual, en realidad tenía una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Ahora podemos intentar otra cosa- Exclamo Peridot con rapidez saliendo de la tienda de acampar empujando a Steven de la entrada, posterior a ella salieron el híbrido y la gema rosada, que observaron como Peridot intentaba trepar un árbol con dificultad, utilizando simplemente sus extremidades aunque pudiera volar. 

-¿Deberíamos ayudarla?-Pregunto Steven preocupado, pero Spinel le quito importancia. 

-No dañemos su ego y su diversión. Créeme, a Pink no le gustaba- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza, pero entonces agarra a Steven y estira sus piernas, colocandose en las ramas encima del árbol donde Peridot intentaba subir -¡Tu puedes Peridot!- Exclamamaron Spinel y Steven apoyando moralmente a la gema verde, que los miro desde abajo con cierta molestia. 

-Si...no era necesario que lo dijeran- Se defendió Peridot con rapidez, pero simplemente seguía resbalándose del árbol -¡Tus poderes elásticos no cuentan!- Sentencia Peridot, a lo cual Spinel baja de un salto, para simplemente volver a subir del rebote. 

-¡No me estire! ¿Eso contó?- Exclamo Spinel con burla, a lo cual Peridot estaría frustrada de no ser que del rebote Spinel y Steven notaron a los otros invitados en aquella rama, un nido con un grupo de polluelos. A los que Spinel se acerco interesada -Steven, mira- 

-¡Son bebes pájaro! Bueno, Perla dice que son polluelos pero creo que bebes pájaro es lo mismo- Exclama Steven sorprendido y emocionado, mientras que Peridot intentaba subir para ver a los pequeños animales. 

******

Hacer una fogata no fue fácil para ninguno del grupo, pero con ayuda de Garnet hicieron un pequeño fuego cuando ya era casi el anochecer, aunque a Peridot no le gusto mucho depender de la fusión se sentó con cierta emoción junto al fuego, antes de que Steven y Spinel empezarán a cantar -¿Por que hacen eso? Es algo molesto después de la primera vez- Sentencia Peridot consternada. 

-¿Cantar?- Pregunto Spinel con simpleza. 

-Es divertido ¿Quieres intentar?- Exclama Steven con emoción. 

-¿Pero que propósito tiene?- Cuestiona Peridot a sus amigos, quienes responden con más cantos -...¿No tiene propósito?-Exclama la gema verde algo aturdida, durante unos momentos se traga su propia lengua pero entonces empieza a tararear acompañando la melodía del dúo. A Peridot le costaría entender porque todos en la Tierra parecían tener afición por cantar, pero podía descubrirlo luego.

Mientras Peridot aun no se animaba a cantar, luciérnagas y los ojos brillantes de otras pequeñas criaturas empezaron a aparecer para sorpresa del grupo. Peridot intentaba escapar de las luciérnagas que se arremolinaban alrededor, mientras que Spinel intentaba atrapar cuantas pudiera entre sus dedos -¿Son gemas?- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad. 

-Se que brillan pero no es por las mismas razones- Explica Steven mientras que varias luciérnagas se posan sobre él -De hecho no se porque brillan las luciérnagas- Exclamo Steven con curiosidad, por su parte tuvo que evitar que Spinel intentará comerse las luciérnagas que capturo. 

Garnet solo observaba el espectáculo, pero repentinamente noto un brillo demasiado resplandeciente tras el grupo -¡Cuidado!- Grito la fusión con rapidez intentando sacar al grupo de allí, pero la luz ya estaba sobre ellos, era un ser luminiscente y con una gema en su pecho, parecido a una medusa de color dorado pero con trompetas como una especie de orejas. Repentinamente de las orejas de la gema salió un gigantesco sonido, Garnet tapo las orejas del híbrido mientras que una luz que enceguecía tapo todo el lugar. 

Steven se levanto apenas consciente para ver como la gema se llevaba a unas inconscientes Rubí y Zafiro, mientras que Spinel y Peridot estaban en un estado semi-consciente como el híbrido -¡Garnet!- Llamo Steven preocupado mientras intentaba levantarse y correr, pero se sentía pesado, de hecho su piel estaba demasiado pálida. En su lugar Spinel se levanto para cargar al híbrido y la gema verde, corriendo hacía el granero. 

******

Spinel abrió el granero de una patada, tumbando las puertas y sorprendiendo a Perla y Amatista, la primera trabajaba en el taladro y la segunda miraba, pero ambas se dieron vuelta ante el repentino movimiento de Spinel -¡Le hicieron algo a Steven!- Exclamo Spinel preocupada -Ah, también le hicieron algo a Peridot, y secuestraron a Garnet- Informo Spinel con más tranquilidad tras que una preocupada Perla corriera para investigar al híbrido. 

Las otras dos Crystal Gems casi se caen allí mismo. 


	17. 17- Reuniéndose con uno mismo

Una luz rosada fue lo primero que abrió los ojos de Steven, y para su sorpresa unas manos le ayudaron a levantarse de aquel lugar, que parecía casi vació -¿Quien?- Pregunto Steven consternado, de repente se encontró con otra versión de si mismo, pero de color rosado, parecía más una figura de luz que hecha de carne y hueso, una copia exacta, de no ser que el rostro de Pink Steven no reflejaba emoción alguna -...¿Yo?- Pregunto Steven confundido -Esto debe ser un sueño...Estaba en el campamento con Spinel y Peridot...¡Se llevaron a Garnet!- Recordó Steven con preocupación.

-Estábamos- Asegura Pink Steven con indiferencia, para sorpresa del Steven normal. 

-No, estoy seguro de que solo estaba yo y no un clon rosado de mi- Sentencia Steven con calma, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo incomodo por la mirada de Pink Steven, hasta que este lanzo una pequeña risa. Pink Steven entonces señalo al ombligo de Steven, y para su sorpresa, notó que allí no estaba su gema -¡¿Que?!- Exclamo Steven preocupado casi tirándose de los pelos. 

-Estábamos. Tú y yo- Exclama Pink Steven con simpleza, toda aquella situación era extraña para Steven. 

-Tú...¿Eres mi gema?-Pregunto Steven con sorpresa, Pink Steven asintió aunque no parecía del todo convencido con la explicación -Wow...¿Vives aquí?- Pregunto con sorpresa el humano -Esta muy vació- Añade Steven con curiosidad. 

-No- Menciona Pink Steven -Yo vivo contigo, en tu gema y tu mente. Esto es más parecido a un sueño. Ambos estamos durmiendo- Sentencia el ser. 

-Esto me dejará con más preguntas que respuestas- Se preocupa Steven sudando gotas enormes por el costado de su cabeza -Espera...¿En mi gema?¿Tú eres...mamá?- Cuestiono con curiosidad, pero no esperaba la súbita respuesta del ser rosado. 

-No. Ella se fue- Exclama en un grito repentino Pink Steven, casi rompiendo el suelo bajo los pies de ambos y los tímpanos de su contra parte humana. 

-Okey okey, lo entendí- Sentencia Steven sorprendido y nervioso, bajando lentamente las manos de sus orejas, Pink Steven por su parte permanecía ahora callado, el humano se preguntaba cuando despertaría pero no parecía que sucedería tan pronto. 

-Tenemos algunos de los recuerdos de mamá. Spinel por ejemplo- Sentencia Pink Steven, para sorpresa de su igual, Steven sabía que su predicción sería acertada respecto a que acabaría con más dudas que respuestas -Experimentamos partes de mamá debido a sus emociones. Se olvido bastante de Spinel- Aclara Pink Steven. 

-¿Cuando conoció mamá a Spinel? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!...¿O lo tiene?- Sentencia el humano perplejo, Pink Steven por su parte guardaba silencio, una vez más indiferente, más parecido a una estatua que a su contra parte humana. Steven por su parte intento llamar la atención de Pink Steven, moviendo la mano frente a sus ojos o chasqueando los dedos -Entonces...eres como un hermano ¿O algo así?- Se pregunto Steven con curiosidad. 

Algunas lagrimas bajaron por los ojos de Pink Steven, lagrimas de alegría, acompañadas por una sonrisa. 

Entonces Steven se empezó a despertar -¡Espero que volvamos a vernos!- Exclamo Pink Steven antes de que el humano se despertará. 

*******

Por unos momentos Steven se sintió bien, en un ambiente cálido, una pequeña risa y una sonrisa le acompaño mientras su visión aun estaba borrosa, a diferencia de sus sueños normales Steven sentía que aquel encuentro fue de verdad, como cuando entro en los sueños de Lapis -¡Steven!- Una voz le grito repentinamente, los ojos del humano se abrieron de golpe mientras sentía que le sacudían. 

-¿Spinel?- Pregunto repentinamente el humano cuando observo los ojos de la gema rosada frente a él, de repente Spinel le abrazo hasta que casi sentía romperse sus costillas. 

-¡Si! Despertaste- Exclamo emocionada Spinel volviendo a sacudir al humano mientras seguía apretujando a Steven, quien repentinamente le dio importancia a otros temas. 

-¡¿Donde están Perla y Amatista?!¡¿Saben sobre lo de Garnet?!- Pregunto Steven preocupado sosteniendo con sus manos los hombros de Spinel, la gema que lagrimeaba limpió sus lagrimas usando sus coletas como extremidades antes de responder. Spinel coloco al híbrido en la cama, Steven noto que tenía algunas toallas húmedas que estuvieron en su barriga y en su cabeza. 

-Cuando te traje aquí les conté sobre lo que paso, se fueron hace rato. No han vuelto- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza tras limpiarse las lagrimas -Perla me dijo que tenías "fiebre" así que tengo que cambiar tus vendajes. Tras aquel ataque de la gema estabas muy descolorido- Explico la gema rosada para el humano mientras agarraba los vendajes y bajaba de un salto hacía afuera para mojar de nuevo las toallas. 

-Garnet...-Se lamento Steven con profunda pena -¿Que fue esa gema corrupta? Hizo que Rubí y Zafiro se separarán...¿Te hizo algo parecido a ti?- Pensaba Steven con dificultad, por unos momentos se fija en su gema, sin brillo pero estable, si Pink Steven era de verdad el efecto de la gema era casi el de un desestabilizador, pero sin afectar la estructura orgánica de Steven. 

-Aquí tienes- Exclama Spinel estirándose por la ventana hacía la improvisada cama que tenía Steven. 

-No creo que ya estoy bien- Exclama Steven rechazando las toallas y levantándose, pero Spinel primero toco su frente con su mano, 

-Ahora estas frió ¿Eso es bueno?- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad, a lo cual Steven asintió tras unos momentos. 

Spinel se coloco al lado del híbrido mientras bajaba hacía la primera planta del granero, allí estaba Peridot sentada sobre el taladro trabajando y repentinamente se fijo en el dúo -¡Steven! Despertaste, vago- Sentencia la gema verde como una especie de saludo, aunque antes de hablar Peridot prefiere continuar rápidamente su trabajo.

-Peridot- Correspondió Steven con sorpresa -¿Trabajas sin Perla?- Pregunto sorprendido el híbrido, aunque Peridot parecía obviamente ofendida. 

-Lo dices como si necesitará a esa Perla para trabajar ¡Soy ingeniera de nacimiento!-Exclama Peridot bajando del taladro -Pero la respuesta es si, sin ella tengo que continuar el trabajo o sino, adiós a la Tierra- Menciona la gema verde con obviedad, aunque salvar a la Tierra no era lo más importante en la mente de Steven. 

-¡Pero deberíamos ayudar a las otras a buscar a Garnet!- Exclama Steven con preocupación, su grito sin embargo es rápidamente callado por Spinel, quien entonces le revuelve el pelo. 

-Calmate, recuperate un poco antes- Sentencia Spinel con amabilidad formando una sonrisa en la cara de Steven con sus manos, en parte el híbrido tenía ganas de quitar las manos de la gema rosada pero primero tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. 

-Tuve una experiencia muy rara. Había un yo rosado, y me hablaba sin emoción la mayoría de las veces. Dice que vive en mi gema y somos una especie de hermanos- Explica Steven precipitadamente, no quitaba que de repente el híbrido empezaba a sudar con preocupación, pero Spinel entonces le quito las manos de los pelos. 

-¿Fue un sueño? Siempre dijiste que los sueños no tienen sentido- Exclamo Spinel con tranquilidad, la posibilidad estaba ahí, sin embargo la sensación que le dejo allí al híbrido era muy real -Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, vamos a buscar a Garnet- Sentencia Spinel con alegría, que rápidamente se contagió a Steven. 

-¡Vamos!- Declara el humano, aunque a Spinel le hubiera gustado que Steven descansará un poco más, el híbrido recupero su fuerza y saco a Spinel y Peridot del granero al arrastre. En un principió el trío se dirigió hacía el riachuelo donde se encontraron primero a la gema corrupta. Primero Steven quería investigar la "escena del crimen" como lo denomino -La gema debió de haber roto nuestro campamento- Exclamo el híbrido viendo el refugió hecho por Peridot y ellos, desparramado por el suelo. La gema verde se lamentaba. 

-Esa fui yo mientras corría al granero- Exclama Spinel levantando la mano, lo cual hizo que Steven asintiera al entender la situación. 

-Las gemas en la Tierra rompen mis cosas ¡¿Por que?!- Exclama Peridot molesta. 

-Estaba en medio- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza, acercando sus ojos hacía el resto del lugar, no había huellas a parte de los rastros parecidos a serpientes en medio de la tierra, era allí donde la gema se había llevado a Rubí y Zafiro. Lo más destacable era que la corteza de algunos árboles se veía más negruzca, incluso considerando los otros extremos del mismo árbol -Esto si lo hizo la gema corrupta- Asegura la gema rosada con rapidez. 

-Esto fue resultado de la explosión lumínica de la gema, pero no nos indica ningún tipo de rastro- Analiza Peridot con interés, aunque sus palabras confunden a sus compañeros, Peridot no tenía la intención de explicarse demasiado con el dúo cabe decir -...Sinceramente, creo que no hay modo de perseguir a la gema, a no ser que tenga una zona de cacería o algún patrón de movimiento respecto a esta área- Exclama la gema verde. 

-Bonitas palabras, pero no entendimos nada- Sentencia Spinel señalándose así misma y a Steven, quien se veía bastante deprimido por las malas noticias, el híbrido podía entender que no podrían encontrar a Garnet. 

-Significa que a no ser que la gema pase usualmente por aquí o viva cerca, no tenemos modo alguna de encontrarla. Propongo volver al granero y dejar que las otras tontas se encarguen- Exclama Peridot con más simpleza, Spinel permaneció callada por unos momentos, solo para finalmente saltar frente a Peridot, quien retrocedió un poco asustada. 

-No. Eso haría a Steven triste, vamos a buscar a Garnet- Ordena Spinel con una sonrisa, helando a Peridot en su sitio, la gema rosada acerca a Steven -Pero si no podemos rastrear a la gema ¿Que hacemos?- Se cuestiona la gema rosada pensativa, Steven también se pone a pensar. Parecía que humo salía de sus cabezas, mientras que Peridot les observaba. 

-...¡Tengo una idea! Podríamos preguntarle a alguien de Beach City si vio algo- Exclama Steven tras unos momentos, aunque Peridot dudaba de que eso logrará funcionar, Spinel y Steven salieron corriendo hacía la ciudad para poner en práctica su idea. 

******

Connie estaba estudiando en su cuarto cuando repentinamente nota una cara en su ventana, la chica en un principió casi sufrió un infarto del miedo, eso o podía haber corrido hacía abajo tras atravesar su puerta, pero la cara se trataba de una reciente conocida, Spinel quien la saludaba desde el exterior -¿Que están haciendo aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida la humana. 

-¡Connie! Necesitamos ayuda ¿Viste algo extraño anoche? Garnet fue...secuestrada- Exclama Steven con preocupación, Connie por su parte estaba aterrada por las noticias de lo que le ocurrió a una de las Crystal Gems. 

-No vi nada, pero mi padre mencionó que observo algunas cosas ayer en su trabajo como guardia de seguridad, también podrías preguntarle a Ronaldo. Por otro lado, hoy no puedo ir, tengo clases y mi madre estará sobre mi casi todo el día- Reclama Connie con tranquilidad, aunque algo apenada, Steven escucha con claridad. 

-Adiós Connie, vamos con Ronaldo y después a donde trabaja tú padre-Sentencia Steven despidiéndose de la chica junto con Spinel, Peridot le daba poca importancia a la humana. Connie volvió a su trabajo, pero con una mueca de frustración mientras lo realizaba. 

Entre tanto, el trío llego al local de los Fryman, donde la familia de extraño cabello rubio trabajaba haciendo papas fritas, el mayor de los hijos Fryman estaba en su descanso, lo cual aprovecho Steven para preguntar sobre eventos extraños en Beach City, mientras que Spinel le insistía a los otros Fryman sobre las sobras -Ya estarías al tanto si leyeras mi vlog, Steven...Oh por cierto, hola a las nuevas gemas- Exclama Ronaldo orgulloso sobre su pagina web, para después saludar a Peridot, quien le observaba detrás de Steven con indiferencia -Anoche las cámaras de Funland captaron estas extrañas imágenes- Explica Ronaldo mostrando la última actualización de su vlog, mostrando una imagen algo pixeleada de la gema corrupta cargando a Rubí y Zafiro, solo para desaparecer al sumergirse. 

-¿Se las llevo bajo agua?-Pregunta Steven sorprendido, a lo cual Ronaldo asiente. 

-Mi teoría es que ese ser es un emisario de la gente de Atlantis que se llevo a un par de desertores para ser juzgados en su reino submarino- Sentencia Ronaldo emocionado, solo para darse cuenta de que tanto Steven como Peridot se habían ido, llevándose a Spinel, quien a su vez iba cargada de sobras de papas fritas. 

*******

El trío estaba sentado frente a la playa del parque de diversiones, Spinel y Steven compartían las sobras, el híbrido estaba callado, mirando el océano perdido -¿Como podemos sumergirnos para buscar a las gemas? ¡Necesito oxigeno!- Se quejaba Steven algo frustrado. 

-Deja de preguntar al aire como si fueras a obtener respuesta- Sentencia Peridot con indiferencia, momento en el que Spinel la silencia metiendo algunas sobras en la boca, forzando a Peridot a callarse. 

-...Podrías usar tu burbuja, tú y Peridot van dentro mientras yo les ayudo a sumergirse- Exclama Spinel repentinamente, para sorpresa de Steven. 

-¡Eso es una gran idea!- Exclama Steven emocionado abrazando a Spinel, la gema rosada corresponde alegremente -¡Vamos Peridot! Deja de comer- Exclama el híbrido inocentemente mientras Peridot aun se atragantaba con sobras, aunque finalmente pudo tragarlas, no sabían tan mal, pero la gema verde no lo admitiría. 

El híbrido creo una burbuja rosada donde estaban Peridot y él, mientras que Spinel aferrándose a dicha burbuja se lanzaba hacía el océano, con la esperanza de que las gemas no estuvieran tan lejos. Mientras el descenso aumentaba, Steven y Spinel cantaron canciones de marineros, para molestia de Peridot. Poco a poco, la única luz que vería el trío sería la de sus propias gemas. 


	18. 18-Debajo del mar hay corrupción

Al principió Steven disfruto mucho del viaje, las aguas que brillaban con la luz del Sol y una gran cantidad de vida marina visible en la superficie, en un principió la mayoría del sonido era el incesante parloteo de Steven a Peridot, ya que el dúo dentro de la burbuja no podía comunicarse con Spinel que por su parte buscaba cualquier rastro de la gema corrupta -¿Que son esas cosas?- Pregunto Peridot consternada.

-Son medusas. Se parecen un poco a la gema corrupta- Exclamo Steven con cierta sorpresa, sin embargo él no creía que una cosa se relacionará con la otra. Spinel intento atrapar algunas medusas pero tras los primeros intentos empezaron a picarle las manos, para burla de Peridot. Lastimosamente Steven no podía usar sus poderes sanadores en ese momento, ya que tendría que romper la burbuja o subir a la superficie, pero la forma física de Spinel se recuperaría en poco tiempo. 

En la superficie del océano el trío no había encontrado nada, por lo que Spinel decidió aumentar la profundidad del viaje, pero a costa de esto la luz se volvió mucho menor poco a poco, la vida empezaba a ser cada vez más extraña, preparada para sobrevivir en aquellas condiciones -No me gustan estos peces- Exclama Peridot algo asustada. 

-A mi tampoco- Asegura Steven conforme los peces van perdiendo sus vivos colores y se tornan cada vez más sombríos, dentados y ciegos, aunque para Spinel no era nada del otro mundo, le gustaba molestar a los pequeños peces feos que se acercaban -...Chicas ¿Pueden hacer un poco de luz?- Pregunto Steven algo preocupado conforme se descendía al abismo.

-Puedo intentarlo- Exclama Peridot, pero tras unos minutos de esfuerzo, es en vano. Spinel no podía escuchar la pregunta, tampoco podía comunicarse con sus compañeros en el interior de la burbuja, puesto que si no veía nada, no podía usarse lenguaje de señas o dibujar en la burbuja empañada -Steven ¡Luz!- Exclama sorprendida Peridot, cuando más adelante pueden observarse pequeñas esferas luminosas -¿Son gemas?- 

-No. Creo que son seres marinos con luces- Exclama Steven con cierta emoción, pero entonces uno de los peces choca repentinamente la burbuja con fuerza, aterrando al dúo en el interior con su gran mandíbula, que se ensanchaba incluso más grande que todo el cuerpo del pez -¡Ahhh!- Gritaron Steven y Peridot, antes de que Spinel lanzará al pez de un golpe. 

-Ya quiero irme de aquí- Sentencia Peridot, pero entonces Steven reacciona conmocionado. 

-¡No! No podemos dejar a Rubí y Zafiro- Exclama Steven con rapidez, a lo cual Peridot le sacude. 

-¡Podrían estar en cualquier parte del océano! ¿Como las encontraríamos?- Cuestiono Peridot alarmada, cuando repentinamente la burbuja empezó a agrietarse, aunque todavía no se filtraba agua, Peridot y Steven se alarmaron, Spinel por su parte cubrió aquellas grietas estirando sus dedos hacía allí, pero eso no quitaba que se abrirían más. La gema rosada se discutió si debería entonces subir otra vez, pero repentinamente el agua empezó a volverse más y más caliente, producto de los volcanes submarinos que repentinamente empezaron a moverse no muy lejos del trío. 

Spinel no dudo en nadar para sacar a Steven y Peridot de allí, de no ser porque entonces la gema corrupta apareció, permaneciendo inmóvil frente al trío, que pudo observarla desde la burbuja debido a la luz con la cual brillaba. Entonces la gema intento irse hacía donde estaban los volcanes, pero Spinel le atrapo uno de sus pequeños tentáculos, por lo que se arrastraron con ella hacía una cueva no muy lejos de los volcanes. 

La burbuja se iba rompiendo poco a poco, con Steven creando una segunda burbuja dentro de la primera en caso de que esta explotará, aunque mantener dos burbujas era un trabajo muy complicado para el híbrido, que sudaba y se quejaba debido al cansancio. Finalmente la gema corrupta había alcanzado su destino, una especie de cueva enorme y repleta de otras gemas parecidas a ella, que rodearon a los recién llegados. En aquel espacio no había agua, sino una gigantesca burbuja de oxigeno, que brillaba de un color celeste debido al plancton -¡Chicos!- Exclamo Spinel sorprendida, Steven casi no podía ver de tanta luz. 

-¡No la sueltes Spinel!- Exclamo Steven desapareciendo ambas burbujas debido al cansancio, por lo que Peridot y el híbrido se aferraron a la gema rosada, que a su vez intentaba no despegarse de la resbaladiza gema corrupta, pero ahora esta no se movía -...Rubí y Zafiro no deben estar lejos...¿Quizás no nos hagan daño?- Pensaba Steven esperanzado en voz alta, pero lamentablemente no era el caso. 

Las gemas corruptas parecían enormemente asustadas cuando algo desde las profundidades de la cueva empezó a moverse hacía donde estaban el trío y las gemas corruptas, Spinel aun no se curaba del todo su forma física, pero salto frente a Steven y Peridot para cubrirles. Frente a ellos volvió a aparecer Malachite, con una mirada que mostraba por un lado sorpresa y deleite, y por el otro el más absoluto odio hacía sus "invitados" -¡Rose! Y tú rosada amiga ¡Peridot! Hace mucho que no nos vemos- Exclamo la fusión gigantesca saludando al trío. 

-No tu, otra vez- Exclamo el trío asustado intentando retroceder, por un lado estaba Malachite frente a ellos, por otro estaban las gemas corruptas a su lado y por atrás estaba el túnel hacía el océano. Pero en un principió parecía que Malachite no iba a atacarles, sino que se burlaba de ellos. 

-Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte Rose, verás, encontré a este grupo de gemas bajo el océano, y ahora son mi propio ejército. Por otro lado, son más útiles de lo que parecen, sobre todo cuando me ayudaron a conseguir a dos de tus soldados- Malachite saca dos gemas detrás de ella, Rubí y Zafiro, en bastante mal estado respecto a su forma física, aunque sus gemas no estaban astilladas o rotas, estaban muy cerca de hacer puff. 

-¡Sueltalas!-Exclamo Steven con rapidez, pero Malachite por su parte soltó una carcajada, lanzando su mano para aplastar a Steven y con esto creando una grieta en la cueva. El híbrido intento utilizar su escudo pero por su parte Spinal reboto para sacarlo de allí junto con Peridot, que volaba hacía el techo de la cueva, solo para ser inerceptada por Malachite, quien la tiro repentinamente al suelo junto con Rubí y Zafiro. La forma física de la gema azul y la gema roja desapareció, mientras que por otro lado las extremidades robóticas de Peridot casi explotan, dejando a la gema verde no solo con gran dolor sino incapacitada.

-¡Jasper! Soy...soy Peridot ¿No recuerdas a tu...compañera?- Exclama Peridot intentando salvarse, Malachite la mira solo unos momentos. 

-¿Cual de todas las Peridot? Sinceramente no me importa- Sentencio la fusión, moviéndose más contra el techo solo para dar un gigantesco pisotón contra Peridot, quien esperaba dejar de existir porque su gema sería quebrada por el peso de Malachite, de no ser porque Steven y Spinel corrían como un hamster dentro de su burbuja para sacar a Peridot del impacto de un golpe. Sin embargo fue esto lo que revienta la burbuja, y el trío ya estaba en una mala situación cuando la cueva seguía siendo destrozada. 

Las gemas corruptas empezaron a arrinconar al trío para gusto de Malachite, ella logro atrapar a Rubí y Zafiro antes que Steven -Rose, mira lo que tengo- Canturreo Malachite victoriosa, las dos gemas parecían muy pequeñas entre sus dedos, mientras que ella parecía a punto de aplastarlas, el agua salada empezó a invadir la cueva. Esto no afectaría a las gemas corruptas o a Malachite, pero si afectaría a Steven y las piezas mecánicas de Peridot. 

-¡Steven tenemos que irnos de aquí!- Sentencia Spinel con rapidez. 

-¡Pero Rubí y Zafiro!- Grita Steven aterrado cuando repentinamente más agua entra a la cueva, y también a sus pulmones, pero por su parte Spinel lo rodea a él y a Peridot con sus dedos estirados como lo haría la burbuja rosada. 

-¡Adiós!- Se despide Spinel estirándose lo más rápido posible, solo para ver como el agua empieza a ir contra ella, producto de los poderes de Malachite, Spinel por su parte podría considerarse perdida, pero la destrucción de la cueva genero unas gigantescas burbujas de aire, que liberaron una corriente no solo de animales, sino también de rocas, burbujas de aire y gemas corruptas, que envolvían a la fusión y a la gema rosada. 

En un principió los 4 ojos de Malachite estaban cegados, sus pequeños esclavos nadaban en círculos a su alrededor en una especie de cardumen, cuando se dio cuenta Spinel ya no estaba, y por lo tanto tampoco estaban Steven o Peridot, pero por su parte, Malachite empezó a dirigirse hacía la superficie. 

******

Algo de agua entraba por entre los dedos de Spinel, pero a Steven le importaba poco, quería ir a rescatar a las dos gemas en el fondo del mar, pero no pudo. En poco tiempo el híbrido sintió la luz del Sol también meterse por los dedos de Spinel, quien le soltó, estaban en la playa frente al templo, Peridot con los brazos destrozados -¡No pienso volver allí abajo!- Se queja la gema verde, quien se tira de cara a la arena. 

Spinel por otro lado se sienta junto al humano -Hey...Lo lamento Steven, pero seguro que hay otra oportunidad- Exclama Spinel con una sonrisa palmeando la espalda del híbrido, quien rompe a llorar abrazando a la gema rosada, quien no para de consolar a Steven. 

-Extraño a Garnet...-Se lamenta el híbrido aferrándose con aun más fuerza a la gema rosada. 

-Lo se- Le arrulla Spinel con tranquilidad -Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada en estos momentos. En cuanto vuelvan Perla y Amatista, iremos a por Malachite- Sentencia la gema rosada.

-¿Pero...y si se rompen, y no llegamos a la fuente de mi madre a tiempo?- Pregunto Steven preocupado, a lo cual Spinel le silencio.

-Steven, si tú crees en ellas, creo que ellas van a estar bien- Sentencia Spinel, cuando puede verse desde la playa el brillo del portal, debido a que Perla y Amatista habían vuelto. Había cada vez menos tiempo, una vez que Malachite empezaba a moverse rumbo a Beach City. 

******

Malachite sentía el agua como otra parte de ella, se sentía poderosa, tenía el poder para vengarse finalmente, pero aquellas molestas gemas no paraban de meterse en su camino, gracias a las gemas corruptas podía saber donde estaba la base de Rose, guiarse en aquel planeta sin la tecnología de Homeworld era difícil para las dos partes de la fusión. 

Durante su trayecto por otro lado, entre sus manos Rubí y Zafiro volvieron a brillar, desatando hielo y vapor entre las manos de Malachite, pero la gigantesca fusión no se inmuto. Las pequeñas gemas estaban intentando salir de sus manos para reencontrarse, pero el esfuerzo no era suficiente. 

La gran gema saco una gigantesca sonrisa, y agarro a Zafiro entre sus dedos, empezando a picar con fuerza el único ojo que poseía la gema de color azul. Rubí se movía a gran velocidad contra Malachite, pero la fusión la paro en seco con unas cadenas de agua, empezando a apretar cada vez más fuerte pero sin destruir la forma física de Rubí -Todavía tengo tiempo para divertirme, creo que le voy a dar una pequeña sorpresa a Rose- Exclamo Malachite en su divertimento. 


	19. 19-Azul y rojo, desunidos

-Entonces Rubí y Zafiro están atrapadas por Malachite en el fondo del océano...-Sentencia Perla sentada frente al trío conformado por Steven, Spinel y Peridot, la mirada de preocupación en la cara de la gema perforaba al híbrido, que asintió tímidamente bastante apenado mientras que aun recordaba fielmente la opresión del fondo del océano. 

-Bueno...estamos....fritos- Sentencia Amatista conteniendo sus insultos de insultar frente a Steven, pero de la frustración la gema morada se tira contra el suelo y empieza a gritar en un esfuerzo de amortiguar las palabras mal sonantes y que el híbrido no las oiga. Perla le da algunas palmadas a la gema morada. 

-Steven, será mejor que tú vayas con Greg o al granero- Exclamo Perla preocupada, sorprendiendo al híbrido. 

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Steven consternado, pero para Perla era una obviedad que no tardo en explicarle al adolescente. 

-Si Malachite ya sabe donde estamos, es posible que venga en poco tiempo. De hecho estoy sorprendida de que no haya llegado ahora mismo o antes, así que probablemente también los este buscando a ustedes. Estar aquí es muy peligroso- Explica Perla con seriedad colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del híbrido. 

-¡Pero no puedo! Todavía no hemos salvado a Rubí y Zafiro- Reclama Steven, solo para ser silenciado por Perla. 

-¿Entonces Malachite simplemente dejo de perseguirles?- Pregunto Perla consternada a Spinel, quien había estado callada la mayor parte del tiempo donde Peridot y Steven comentaban la historia. La gema rosada tardo unos momentos en responder. 

-No diría eso, sinceramente deje de prestarle atención cuando estaba nadando para salvar a Steven y mi vida...y a Peridot, pero más que nada a Steven y yo- Sentencia la gema rosada con tranquilidad, ofendiendo a Peridot y sacando una sonrisa por esto, Perla suspira pensativa. 

-Es probable que ella venga pronto. Steven, te estoy hablando en serio, ve con tu padre o al granero-Sentencia Perla intentando levantar a la decaída Amatista, pero por su parte Steven se aferro a su casa. 

-Se supone que debemos enfrentarnos juntos, por eso soy parte de las Crystal Gems- Refunfuña Steven, pero se sorprende repentinamente cuando Spinel le levanta y empieza a caminar hacía la puerta -¡¿Que haces?!- Pregunto el híbrido sorprendido, a lo cual Spinel solo lo apretó con fuerza meintras le hablaba a Perla. 

-¡Lo llevaré al granero! Adiós- Sentencia Spinel abriendo la puerta mientras es seguida por Peridot desde atrás, aunque sus brazos estaban funcionando mal. Perla estaba algo sorprendida, y dudosa aun de confiar en la gema rosada.

-Perla, espera...-Exclama Amatista levantándose antes de que Perla vaya a vigilar al trío -Creo que podemos confiar en Spinel, a estado mucho tiempo con Steven y nada malo le a pasado...por su culpa digo. Confiemos en que vayan al granero, y centrémonos en Malachite...¡¿Como demonios vamos a poder derrotarla sin Garnet?!- Exclama Amatista, al principió se mostró calmada y responsable, para sorpresa de la gema alta y delgada, solo para después tirar un gran grito nervioso. 

-...No estoy segura ¿Te sentirías más confiada...si nos fusionamos?- Pregunto Perla guardando dudas para si misma, la gema morada decidió entonces comenzar a danzar, por lo que la gema más alta la acompañó en el baile. Tras una cegadora luz, Opalo había vuelto a existir, la fusión a posterior salió para vigilar el océano, ya casi era de noche. 

*******

Peridot estaba trabajando en el taladro con dificultad, esta vez estaba centrándose en el sistema de botones y taladros de la maquina para detener a El Cluster, pero por unos momentos volteo a ver a sus otros dos compañeros, Steven estaba sentado en un pajar, mientras que Spinel estaba sobre él -Vamos. No pongas esa cara larga, Perla solo se esta preocupando mucho por ti- Exclama Spinel intentando animar al híbrido, abrazando a Steven. 

-Lo se, yo también me preocupo por ella ¡Pero no puedo ayudar si estoy aquí!- Exclamo Steven con molestia, en un principió él quería mantenerse con seriedad, pero no pudo evitar reír cuando Spinel empezó a hacerle cosquillas. 

-¿Que puedes hacer contra Malachite, Steven? No te llenes la boca con más de lo que puedas masticar, Garnet no esta, y quien sabe si Lapis siga allí- Sentencia Peridot con seriedad, casi molesta por los sollozos de Steven, pero la gema verde se sintió amenazada cuando Spinel la miro directamente y sin hablar. Steven por su parte se mantuvo callado mientras lagrimeaba -¡No me mires así!¡Sabes que es verdad!¡Él esta solo!- Intenta gritar Peridot, pero entonces tenía la cabeza de Spinel encima, y la gema rosada empezó a imitar la forma de un pájaro para picotear a Peridot -¡Noooo!¡Lo siento!- Se quejaba Peridot mientras Spinel la picoteaba. 

-Pero yo no estoy solo, tengo a las Crystal Gems, a ustedes, a Connie, a León y a papá- Se queja Steven en respuesta, Peridot se mantiene silente dándose cuenta de que Spinel se fija más en el híbrido, la gema rosada se acerco a volver a intentar calmar a Steven. 

-Si Steven, cuentas con nosotras ¿O no, Peridot?- Exclama Spinel con una sonrisa, consolando a Steven con unas palmeadas tranquilas mientras que por otro lado le siseaba a Peridot, quien también se acercaba algo nerviosa. 

-Pero...por supuesto- Sentencia Peridot, de repente ella es abrazada también por Spinel, quien se estrecha alrededor del híbrido y la gema verde como una boa constrictora. 

-¿Por que Perla siempre me trata como un niño?- Pregunto Steven algo preocupado, Spinel pensó unos momentos, pero Peridot fue mucho más rápida que la gema rosada. 

-Perla debe tener entre 5998 y 6000 años, siendo una gema de la primera era. Tú tienes ¿14, no? Efectivamente eres como un niño para ella- Sentencia Peridot con simpleza, aplicando lógica, pero por su parte Spinel no estaba muy convencida con ello. 

-No creo que sea por eso, o al menos no son todos sus motivos, es que tú eres muy especial para ella Steven- Exclama una sonriente Spinel apretando la nariz de Steven, quien intenta despegar los dedos de la risueña gema rosada, Peridot también intentaba despegarse, pero no tenían mucho éxito. 

******

Ya eran las una de la mañana, en el granero Steven estaba esperando que algo sucediera, que las Crystal Gems le necesitarán, pero por ahora sus esperanzas no se habían cumplido, junto a él esperaba también Spinel, más para acompañar al híbrido que por deber -¿Que dice aquí?- Pregunto Peridot con curiosidad al humano, que para su sorpresa le enseño unos botones. 

-No se leer ese alfabeto, y si supiera, probablemente tampoco sabría decir que ponen- Sentencia Steven con simpleza tras ver apenas por unos momentos los botones, para sorpresa de Spinel y Peridot. 

-¿Por que?- Pregunto la gema verde sorprendida. 

-Bueno, están en otro idioma que yo no entiendo, creo que podría ser ruso o algún otro idioma que use ese alfabeto. No se como los tíos podrían haber conseguido estos botones, quizás de Rusia o de alguna maquina de allí- Exclama Steven con cierta sorpresa, Peridot decide entonces volver al trabajo y darle su propio significado a los botones. 

-¿Que es "Rusia"?- Pregunta Peridot algo consternada. 

-Es un...país. Digamos que es como...los territorios de Yellow Diamond, hay algunas partes de la Tierra que pertenecen a un grupo, y otras partes a otro grupo. Rusia esta en el este, el sur y el oeste del mar de Tunguska. Mi papá tiene un atlas con mapas, quizás podría enseñártelo alguna vez- Explica Steven calmado, casi durmiéndose, la gema verde estaba muy interesada en aquel tema, aunque también se reía por lo primitivos que podían ser los humanos, que todavía no tenían un único gobierno en un planeta tan pequeño. 

Mientras que Spinel intentaba hacer que Steven finalmente se durmiera, León apareció por uno de sus portales, llamando la atención del trío. El animal apuntaba hacía la playa, pero lo mayor que pudieron ver fue una nube de color verdoso salida del océano acompañada por luces. 

******

Opalo había estado vigilando la playa por casi tres horas, esperando que Malachite apareciera en cualquier momento, la fusión se fijo en una enorme mancha acompañada por luces que se dirigía hacía su posición, ante esto Opalo tiro los binoculares que estaba usando y genero su arco para apuntar hacía Malachite. León, que estaba cerca de la fusión se escapo en su portal de un rugido.

La fusión de mayor tamaño salió del océano, liberando una especie de humo verdoso en el proceso, rodeada por las gemas corruptas, Opalo disparo con rapidez contra Malachite y sus seguidoras que se interpusieron con sus disparos contra la gran fusión, cayendo con su forma física destruida -¿Donde esta Rose Cuarzo?- Pregunto Malachite con rapidez acercándose hacía Opalo, pero la otra fusión respondió dando un salto hacía atrás, colocándose sobre una de las manos de la estatua -Traje un regalo- Exclamo Malachite con burla. 

De la mano de Malachite cayó Rubí, con magulladuras en su forma física y algunas heridas por la repentina caída, lo más destacable sin embargo eran los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca y las rocas negruzcas de su brazo izquierdo. Opalo intento moverse a gran velocidad para rescatar a la gema roja, pero Rubí se recompuso e intento atacar a Malachite -¡Devuélveme a Zafiro!- Grito Rubí alarmada, mientras que Malachite sostenía su puño cerrado frente a ella. 

-Ven a buscarla- Exclamo Malachite cuando Rubí cargo contra ella con su pequeño guantelete alrededor de su mano, sin embargo las gemas corruptas embistieron contra ella, empezando a aplastarla, por otro lado podían oírse los sollozos de Zafiro, preguntándose donde estaba Rubí.

Opalo intento ayudar a Rubí y Zafiro lo más rápido posible, ambas partes de su ser se debatían que hacer, por un lado Rubí estaba más cerca, así que la fusión de Perla y Amatista salto a ayudar a la gema roja y disparar contra la mano de Malachite, mientras que también intentaba encargarse de las gemas corruptas. Demasiado en muy poco tiempo, puesto que Rubí parecía ir desencadenada por su propio lado, saltando sobre Opalo y haciendo que esta fallará el tiro. 

Malachite apenas se inmutaba, y con su mano libre atrapo una de las piernas de Rubí, lanzando a esta contra el risco de Beach City. Opalo intento aprovechar este momento para usar el látigo de amatista y trepar por los dedos de la gigantesca fusión, pero las gemas corruptas emitieron su poderosa luz y su extraño sonido, destruyendo a Opalo, Malachite había escapado de esto cubriendo sus ojos, mientras que otras gemas corruptas que no realizaban aquel ataque, tapaban sus oídos.

La gema morada se recupero más rápidamente, mientras que Perla aun estaba algo conmocionada, Amatista utilizo su látigo para atrapar a Perla y lanzar a la misma contra la mano de Malachite, permitiendo que la delgada gema apuñalara las falanges de Malachite. La gigantesca fusión pudo entonces quitarse la mano de los ojos e intento atrapar a Perla, quien escapaba gracilmente de ella, saltando de gema corrupta en gema corrupta. 

Por otro lado Amatista enlazaba gemas corruptas para evitar que siguieran atacando a Perla, quien aun se esforzaba en esquivar los ataques de Malachite y liberar a Zafiro. Si la gema azul y la gema roja podían formar a Garnet, entonces el trió de Crystal Gems podrían formar a Alexandrite y derrotar a Malachite. 

Afortunadamente para esta posibilidad, Rubí había vuelto, apoyando a Amatista contra las gemas corruptas. El aspecto de Rubí sin embargo seguía cambiando, las rocas de su brazo se habían extendido a su abdomen y partes de su cara, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo habían crecido garras donde antes estaban sus dedos -¿Rubí, tú estas...-Amatista pregunto consternada. 

-¡Eso no importa!¡Solo importa Zafiro!- Se quejo Rubí con molestia -¡Sigue atacando!- Sentencia la gema roja, Malachite por otro lado estaba molesta al ver a Rubí y Amatista atacar a su pequeño ejército, por lo que decidió ignorar a Perla e intentar pisotear a las gemas más pequeñas, empezando a sentir la arena con sus dedos. 

Perla se montó sobre el cabello blanquecino de Malachite, trepando para llegar a la cabeza, repentinamente Perla observo una luz que parecía estar dentro de la cabeza de la fusión, consternando a los presentes. De la luz salió León, creando un portal directamente en la cara de Malachite, destruyendo dos de sus ojos en el proceso, León aterrizo en la playa frente al templo, con Steven, Spinel y Peridot sobre su lomo. 

-¡Vinimos a ayudar!- Exclamo Steven entusiasmado, mientras que Peridot intentaba meterse en la casa para escapar, aunque Spinel se lo prohibía sosteniéndola por su cabeza.

-¡Rose!- Exclamo Malachite con un poderoso grito, ahora corriendo contra el templo.

-Oh no- Sentenció Steven, pero entonces Spinel dio un salto hacía adentro del templo, rumbo al portal. Malachite embistió el risco, haciendo temblar la tierra con su peso, la cabeza de la gigantesca fusión bajo, viendo como el trío estaba sobre el portal, esta se movió e intento meter sus dedos, destrozando la entrada de la casa de madera -Solo un poco más- Exclamo Steven mientras Peridot gritaba aterrada. 

-¡Ahora!- Exclamaron Spinel y Steven al mismo tiempo, activando el portal con los dedos de Malachite en el. Por ese movimiento, Malachite había perdido dos dedos. 

-¡Rose!¡Deja de esconderte!- Se quejo Malachite en un berrinche, observando como ahora no tenía algunos dedos en su mano derecha pero no se dio cuenta de que ahora Perla estaba en su nuevo punto ciego, apuntando su lanza contra la gema de la nariz de Malachite, intentando apuñalar este sitio. 

El ataque no perforó la gema de Jasper que conformaba a Malachite, pero si creo una herida que bajo desde la parte superior de la "nariz" de Malachite, y bajo por su mandíbula, llamando la atención de la gigantesca fusión sobre Perla, el rápido movimiento de Malachite destruyo uno de los brazos de la estatua del templo mandando a Perla a volar junto con escombros de roca. El movimiento también resulto en que aquel faro sobre el risco se tambaleara a punto de caer. 

Por el cuerpo de Malachite, Rubí y Amatista estaban trepando, siendo atosigadas por las gemas corruptas restantes, como un enjambre. León por su parte estaba cansado por el esfuerzo que supuso crear un portal dentro de una forma de luz física, así que haciendo un último esfuerzo, creo un portal en la espalda de Malachite, para sorpresa de esta, sin embargo León no había podido llegar a la gema de Lapis, y termino creando un agujero superficial justamente bajo la gema. 

Malachite entonces se quejo una vez más de dolor, liberando las alas de Lapis, intento dar un giro para tumbar a Rubí y Amatista, aunque en el proceso choco contra las últimas gemas corruptas de su enjambre, por ahora estaban desperdigadas por el suelo esperando a regenerarse, aunque todavía había tiempo de encapsular estas gemas. 

******

En otro lugar, más específicamente el Kindergarten fase 9, Steven, Spinel y Peridot habían llegado, cortando algunos dedo de Malachite en el proceso -Muy bien, ahora podemos volver- Exclama el híbrido con rapidez, pero antes de que eso suceda los dedos empiezan a volver a moverse, casi en un estado líquido. 

Los dedos se transformaron en dos pequeñas versiones de Malachite, carentes de gema, se lanzaron sobre el trío, que tenía que luchar antes de volver a la playa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos curiosos que no sirven de nada :D
> 
> *Los botones del taladro de la serie si están en cirílico si uno se fija. 
> 
> *La Malaquita en la vida real produce un tóxico al entrar en contacto con agua de mar.


	20. 20-Después de Malachite

Las dos pequeñas Malachite saltaron sobre el trío, que fue defendido por una burbuja de Steven, evitando así que estas rompieran el portal, pero la burbuja no resistiría muchos ataques de las Malachite -Nos separamos a las tres- Exclama Steven cuando las Malachite estaban a punto de saltar a atacar -¡Tres!- Exclama Steven rompiendo su burbuja y saltando a la derecha, Spinel le sigue, y por otro lado Peridot salta a la izquierda. Una Malachite persigue al dúo, mientras que la otra persigue a la gema verde por el Kindergarten.

Por su parte Peridot intento escapar volando, pero entonces recordó como sus prótesis mecánicas ahora no funcionaban, mientras que por otro lado Malachite giraba como haría un soldado cuarzo hacía ella, con la clara intención de aplastarla. Peridot no tardo en deshacerse de sus prótesis, que al ser aplastadas por la Malachite, explotaron, mandando a la gema y a la criatura a volar. 

-Maldición, maldición, maldición- Se quejaba Peridot asustada, la criatura no estaba completamente derrotada, y tras recuperarse del golpe volvió a la carga ¿La respuesta de Peridot? Empezar a meterse en uno de los hoyos de una antigua gema, cavando desesperada para por un lado, tapar el agujero y aumentar la profundidad, pero para su desgracia la pequeña Malachite se apego al agujero, rasgando con sus brazos para atrapar a la gema verde. 

Peridot estaba contra las cuerdas en ese momento, mientras que el agujero se hacía cada vez más y más grande por culpa de la pequeña Malachite, sus dedos no podían seguir el ritmo y le dolían debido a esto. Repentinamente la gema sintió los golpes de Malachite en su espalda, y su forma física desapareció, la criatura entonces tomo con su mano la gema verdosa, y partió a ayudar a su compañera. 

******

La otra pequeña Malachite había perseguido a Spinel y Steven por otro de los grandes caminos del Kindergarten, el híbrido activo su burbuja, pero para su sorpresa Spinel se había salido antes de que terminará de completarse, y agarrando la burbuja Spinel lo tiro como bola de boliche contra la criatura, que recibió el impacto de lleno, estrellándose por el rebote contra un inyector. 

-¿Estas bien?- Se apresuro Spinel preocupada por el híbrido, ayudando a este a levantarse. 

-Si. Pero ahora tenemos que ir por Peridot- Exclamo Steven con rapidez, pero entonces la Malachite que los perseguía volvió a aparecer, cargando contra el dúo, Steven salto a usar su escudo para detener a la criatura, que estaba muy determinada a romper el escudo rosado, resultando efectivo para sorpresa de Spinel, pero eso no era motivo para que la gema rosada se detuviera a mirar, por lo que aprovechando el inyector roto para tomar el taladro roto de este. 

Cuando la pequeña Malachite dio un giro para rodear al híbrido, Spinel estirándose uso el taladro como garrote, perforando el abdomen de la criatura, que se convirtió en un charco de agua, desapareciendo su forma física -Buen movimiento- Exclamo Steven elogiando a Spinel. 

-Gracias- Exclamo Spinel con una sonrisa, no antes de que apareciera la segunda Malachite que por su parte enseño burlona la gema verde al dúo -Creo que le viene de familia o algo- Sentencia Spinel con molestia nada más ver a la segunda criatura cargar contra ellos, Spinel pone el taladro en su camino pero la pequeña Malachite salta sobre este y agarra el estirado brazo de la gema rosada. 

A continuación la criatura da un giro y manda a la gema rosada contra el suelo con un poderoso golpe, la pequeña Malachite entonces la acerco con fuerza y se preparaba para darle otro golpe con sus múltiples extremidades, pero Steven paso sobre la espalda de la gema utilizando su burbuja, arrollando a la pequeña Malachite que debido al sorpresivo golpe había soltado a Spinel. 

La gema rosada se limpió algo del polvo que tenía, y agrando su mano para intentar aplastar a la pequeña Malachite, pero la criatura dio un salto para morder uno de los dedos de la gema rosada, que entonces debido al dolor hizo que la criatura se estrellara contra uno de los múltiples hoyos en las paredes. La criatura no tardo en salir, pero entonces su cabeza recibió un golpe del escudo de Steven, que el híbrido había creado para que fuera lanzado por la gema rosada. 

La cabeza de la pequeña Malachite se destruyo como si fuera un charco de agua, pero el cuerpo seguía moviéndose durante unos momentos, buscando su cabeza, solo para caer fuera del hoyo donde se había metido y convertirse en un charco aun más grande. La única gema que había era Peridot, que fue recogida por Spinel al estirarse hasta ella -Pobre Peridot, ahora tenemos que esperar a que se regenere- Sentencia Steven con una pizca de tristeza. 

-Ella estará bien, ahora tenemos que volver por las Crystal Gems- Exclama Spinel protegiendo a Peridot con una burbuja, pero teniéndola entre sus dedos. El híbrido asintió, por lo que el dúo corrió rumbo al portal para volver a la casa en la playa. 

******

Cuando Steven y Spinel habían llegado, Malachite estaba dando un giro con sus alas extendidas, destruyendo las formas físicas de los últimos miembros de su ejército. La gigantesca fusión se revolcó por la playa, esperando aplastar a las gemas que tenía subida en su espalda, Rubí y Amatista lograron escapar gracias a un giro de la gema morada, mientras que León se adentraba en la casa para recibir a Steven. 

-¿Te encuentras bien León?- Pregunto el híbrido preocupado a su mascota dandole un abrazo nada más llegar, aunque la destrucción afuera seguía poniendo nervioso al dúo. Spinel coloco la burbuja en el cuarto de Steven, o lo que parecía quedar de él, mientras que ambos salían hacía afuera a confrontar a Malachite. 

Perla todavía no volvía, había sido mandada a volar por el ataque de Malachite, por lo que ahora era un 4 contra 1, en tremenda desventaja para los más pequeños. Pero afortunadamente Malachite parecía entretenerse con Rubí y Amatista, por lo que la gema rosada intento aplicar la estrategia que ya había funcionado en la Isla Sandía, enrollando su cuerpo elástico por las patas de Malachite. 

Sin embargo la gigantesca fusión se había dado cuenta de esto, por lo que utilizando sus alas intento dar otro salto para librarse de Spinel. Por otro lado, Steven intentaba llamar la atención de Lapis, si la gema azul seguía dentro de la fusión, pero sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles, el híbrido decidió entonces bajar a pie con cierta dificultad por las ruinosas escaleras, utilizando su escudo para protegerse de los temblores y escombros que Malachite provocaba. 

Para Spinel era una tarea difícil seguir pegada a Malachite, quien decidió intentar cortar el problema de raíz al agarrar el estirado torso de la gema rosada, e intentando traerlo a su mandíbula para cortar la forma física de Spinel con sus colmillos, viendo este resultado la gema rosada se separo de Malachite pero solo para usar a esta como trampolín y asestarle un golpe de gran tamaño a la fusión en la herida de la mandíbula a la gigantesca fusión. 

Amatista y Rubí ahora estaban en la playa, con una cansada Amatista viendo impotente a Malachite, Rubí intentaba volver a subir sobre el cuerpo de la gigantesca fusión aprovechando que estaba ciertamente ocupada con Spinel, quien parecía jugar con ella dando volteretas y saltos de un lado para el otro -¡Steven!- Llamo Amatista sorprendida al ver al híbrido bajando. 

-¡Chicas!- Llamo Steven alegre, Rubí ni siquiera había dado media vuelta, las rocas de su cuerpo habían crecido un poco más y ahora sus ojos tenían un tinte mayoritariamente rojizo. Steven estaba preocupado por esto e intento subir a por Rubí, pero Amatista le había detenido utilizando su látigo. 

-Steven esto es muy peligroso, vete de aquí- Exclamo Amatista, pero para su sorpresa el híbrido podía continuar moviéndose con repentina fuerza, activando su burbuja y por lo tanto deshaciéndose del látigo de la gema morada, que corrió a perseguir al híbrido con preocupación. Ahora tanto Steven, como Rubí y Amatista estaban en el lomo de Malachite, mientras que Spinel aun lidiaba con las manos de la fusión. 

Perla en realidad tardo poco en llegar, y aprovechando la distracción de Malachite la gema disparo su lanza contra uno de los ojos derechos de la fusión, dando de lleno contra este, Malachite perdió de vista a la gema rosada, que seguía molestándola como un mosquito. La fusión al ver a Perla intento atraparla, pero como la vez anterior, la delgada gema se movió de forma grácil para escapar entre los dedos de Malachite.

El híbrido ahora apenas podía sostenerse sobre la gigantesca fusión por los bruscos movimientos de esta, pero Amatista estaba allí para evitar que se cayera. Para sorpresa de los dos miembros de las Crystal Gems, entonces Rubí empezó a perforar el lomo de Malachite acompañada por fuego que salía de su cuerpo sin parar, ahora la gema roja había adoptado una postura cuadrúpeda, corriendo por el pelo de Malachite y quemando la cabellera blanca en el proceso. 

La respuesta de Malachite fue rápida y destructiva, generando a su espalda una poderosa ola que choco contra su espalda, apagando a Rubí, y empujando a sus enemigos pegados a su lomo, Steven y Amatista estaban a punto de ser arrastrados por el océano cuando Spinel estirándose les atrapo para ponerse a salvo en el risco.

En un principió la batalla parecía no tener fin, pero la poderosa ola termino por debilitar el risco, tirando el faro directamente contra la cara de Malachite, finalmente la forma física de la fusión había tenido suficiente, y con un grito que rompió los cristales cerca de Beach City, Malachite dejo de existir. 

Steven corrió junto con Spinel por la ladera del risco para llegar a la playa, mientras que Amatista dio directamente un salto hacía allí. En la playa ahora estaban Jasper y Lapis tiradas en la arena, mientras que Zafiro estaba tirada sobre una roca, a su lado la cuadrúpeda Rubí se dirigió hacía ella, pero para sorpresa de Steven ya no era la Rubí que conocía, sino una nueva gema corrupta, que lloriqueaba al lado de la pequeña gema azul. Un cuerpo cubierto de rocas negras, ojos rojos, una mandíbula dentada, pequeños cuernos y una figura animal. 

-Rubí...-Exclamo Steven lloroso al ver a la gema roja, intentando hacercarse a ella, para su sorpresa cuando Spinel y él se acercaron, Rubí les gruño -¡¿No me recuerdas?!- Lloro Steven enojado cuando Rubí estaba a punto de saltar sobre él, de no ser porque Zafiro detuvo a la gema corrupta. 

-Hey...Steven- Sonrió Zafiro con una débil sonrisa mientras temblaba, el híbrido estaba enormemente preocupado e intento usar su saliva curativa en Rubí, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

Steven guardo silencio, a continuación uso su saliva curativa en Zafiro, aunque al principió tuvo miedo, pero Rubí le ignoró. El híbrido pudo comprobar como a Zafiro le faltaba su único ojo, y todas las heridas que Malachite le habían causado, Steven temblaba pero se trago sus palabras en sollozos ininteligibles mientras sanaba a la gema azul. 

Por otro lado, con Amatista y Perla no había tiempo para llorar, las Crystal Gems tenían que cuidar a Lapis y destruir la forma física de Jasper, en un principió era normal, puesto que Amatista logro cargar a la gema azul, pero cuando Perla estaba por apuñalar a Jasper esta emitió una onda de electricidad estática contra Perla -Ustedes, el ejército de Rose es verdaderamente molesto- Sentencia el cuarzo anaranjado levantándose con indiferencia. 

-¡¿Por que no te mueres?!- Se queja Perla intentando apuñalar a Jasper, pero esta detiene la lanza de la gema con sus manos y desvía los laseres que esta le lanza hacía el cielo. 

-¿Que puedo decir? Soy el cuarzo perfecto- Se regodea Jasper pateando el abdomen de Perla y arrebatándole la lanza, solo para lanzar esta directo contra Amatista, quien apenas puede esquivar el ataque -No tengo tiempo para esto- Sentencia la cuarzo naranja, saltando contra la gema morada, de no ser porque entonces Lapis despierta y protege a Amatista con sus alas. 

-Puedo decir que eres muy molesta- Sentencia Lapis mirando sombría al cuarzo anaranjado, ante esto Jasper retrocede a alta velocidad, por lo que Lapis no puede atacarla, de hecho apenas pudo ver el movimiento del cuarzo. 

-...Me voy- Exclama Jasper retrocediendo hacía el océano y desapareciendo de la vista de las Crystal Gems.

Perla y Amatista estaban adoloridas y agotadas, pero para su sorpresa Greg apareció en su van dando bocinazos, asustando por la sorpresa a las gemas. Pero el humano preocupado había venido a ayudar a su hijo y sus amigas, aunque el espacio de la van era poco para un total de seis gemas, el híbrido y el propio Greg, había un silencio mortal mientras que Perla y Amatista lloraban contra el cuerpo corrupto de Rubí, que lamía su cuerpo como un gato mientras que Zafiro se abrazaba a su espalda. 

Spinel por su parte se sentía algo incomoda cuando Steven, Amatista, Perla y Greg abrazaron a la pareja de Rubí y Zafiro, por lo que la gema rosada extendió sus brazos alrededor de todos los presentes, mientras que también estiraba una de sus manos hacía la burbuja con Peridot para agregarla al abrazo. 


	21. 21-¡Vamos!

Las Crystal Gems "descansaban" en el auto lavado de Greg, lo cual era mejor un decir porque ninguno tenía muchos ánimos de dormir en aquel momento, a excepción de un cansado Steven que permanecía en la van de su padre junto con Spinel, quien por su parte destruyo la burbuja en la que mantenía a Peridot. La gema verde permaneció inmóvil durante algunas horas -Hey ¡Soy Spinel!¡Hola!- Saludo Spinel hacía Lapis extendiendo su cabeza por afuera de la van, en donde Lapis estaba sentada sobre el techo. 

-Soy Lapis- Sentencia la gema azul con simpleza, pero sin tocar la mano que la gema rosada le extendió con rapidez -¿Eres...una Crystal Gem o algo?- Pregunto Lapis algo confundida, al no saber de donde provenía Spinel, solo sabía que estaba con el grupo de gemas y el híbrido, y que repentinamente había abrazado a todos. 

-No, soy amiga de Steven. El me hablo un poco de ti- Exclama Spinel con una sonrisa, Lapis por su parte la mira con cierta indiferencia -...¿Podrías hacer sonidos de pedos?- Pregunta Spinel con emoción, imitando el sonido de un gas con su boca, como Lapis había hecho cuando aun estaba atrapada en el espejo. 

-No estoy de humor- Responde Lapis con seriedad mirando a Spinel por unos momentos, la gema rosada de queda callada y baja lentamente hacía el interior de la van, donde Steven seguía dormido a su lado, por otro lado Greg estaba en el asiento del conductor y por último Peridot seguía en su forma de gema. Spinel se recostó e intento dormir, aunque era complicado porque podía escuchar las quejas de Perla, los insultos de Amatista y los lloriqueos de Zafiro, que discutían entre ellas ya que Steven estaba dormido. 

******

Al final la gema rosada logro dormirse, mientras Greg conducía rumbo al granero, con el resto de Crystal Gems montadas en la van, pero durante el trayecto algo despertó al dúo y atrajo la atención del resto de gemas, ya que Peridot se empezó a regenerar, aunque sin cambiar su aspecto físico en lo absoluto -¿Que paso tontas?- Saludo Peridot con simpleza. 

-¡Peridot!- Saludaron Steven y Spinel levantándose con alegría para abrazar a la gema verdosa, algo consternada. 

-¿Que paso mientras no estuve?- Pregunto Peridot con curiosidad, a lo cual Steven empezó a explicar la lucha contra Malachite y como se había desarrollado después de que se destruyera la forma física de Peridot. 

-Y entonces perdimos a Garnet...-Se lamenta el híbrido recordando y finalizando la historia, un silencio se formo en la van, por un lado estaban aquellos demasiado tristes como para hablar, y los otros no tenían nada que agregar, siendo Spinel y Lapis los principales exponentes de esto, pero Peridot por un lado tenía que abrir su boca. 

-Bueno, sinceramente verlas todo el rato fusionadas me ponía incomoda- Sentencia Peridot con simpleza, pero entonces Perla y Amatista tuvieron que atrapar a Zafiro antes de que la gema de color azul saltará sobre ella con molestia, mientras que las otras Crystal Gems le dirigían a Peridot malas miradas. La gema verde por su parte se mantenía más firmemente en su postura de lo que normalmente lo hacía con Spinel. 

-Bueno, eh. Ya llegamos jeje- Sentencia Greg algo nervioso intentando distraer al grupo para cambiarles los ánimos, Lapis estaba algo confundida al ver el lugar pero cuando vio al resto del grupo dirigirse hacía allí, decidió seguir a estos. Greg se despidió calidamente de su hijo y sus amigas, volviendo a Beach CIty por donde llego. En el granero Zafiro aparto a Rubí y se quedo con la gema corrupta en una esquina, acariciándola como se acaricia a un perro, mientras que por su parte Rubí se recostaba a dormir. 

Perla y Peridot por su parte volvían hacía el taladro para intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido, la gema verde trabajaba diligentemente casi sin distracciones, ya que Amatista había alejado a Steven, Spinel y Lapis, quedándose en la puerta del granero sentada y viendo el horizonte -Oye ¿De donde surgió todo esto de la corrupción?- Pregunto Peridot con curiosidad hacia Perla, quien parecía algo sorprendida. 

-¿No lo sabes?- Pregunto Perla sorprendida, a lo cual la gema verde le dirigió una mirada de obvio sarcasmo -Fue resultado de un ataque de las Diamantes en el final de nuestra rebelión, Rose logro evitar los efectos...o eso creí, mi hipótesis es que a pesar de todo aun es posible que por lo menos Zafiro, Rubí y yo podemos ser afectadas por la corrupción debido a la radiación remanente en el planeta Tierra o el contacto continuo con otras gemas corruptas a lo largo de más de 5000 años- Sentencia Perla analíticamente, para sorpresa de Peridot. 

-Nunca antes había escuchado de este fenómeno, lo más parecido que me suena son los ocasionales errores en la fabricación de una gema- Exclama Peridot con curiosidad, pero rápidamente volvía a su trabajo en el taladro sin mediar palabra -Ignorando eso de la corrupción. Necesitamos las coordenadas exactas del Cluster- Sentencia la gema verde con sencillez, sorprendiendo a Perla y Amatista. 

-¿Que? ¡¿No sabes donde esta El Cluster?!- Se dirigió Amatista impactada hacía la indiferente Peridot, que explico la situación con prontitud. 

-Una cosa era vigilar el estado del Cluster con la maquinaria del Kindergarten, otra es saber sus coordenadas exactas, que están guardadas en la base principal de la colonia- Explica Peridot con sinceridad y con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Amatista por esta información, pero Perla interviene. 

-¿Ir a la Luna?...Tendremos que recurrir a León, nuestro portal hacía la Luna dejo de funcionar hace algún tiempo- Exclamo Perla, a lo cual Peridot parecía no darle mucha importancia -Amatista ¿Puedes ir a buscar a León? Peridot y yo afinaremos algunos detalles del taladro mientras tanto- Ordena Perla algo tímida, entonces la gema morada acepta yéndose también del granero. 

A las afueras, Amatista ve a Steven y Spinel jugar por el césped, con la gema rosada de cabeza y moviendo sus pies para entretener al híbrido, que intentaba meter a Lapis en actividades con el dúo. Una pequeña sonrisa se le formo a Amatista, pero rápidamente decidió concentrarse en su misión para encontrar a León, que probablemente estaría en Beach City. 

******

Amatista llego rápidamente a Beach City, preguntando a alguno de los humanos por la mascota del híbrido, pero para su molestia la mayoría estaban interesados en hablar como un monstruo marino había aparecido de la nada y destruido el faro -¡¿Como puedes estar tan desinteresada?! Un maldito kaiju apareció en la costa y destruyo el faro- Exclama Ronaldo con rapidez mostrándole a la gema morada el video de Malachite apareciendo, aunque debido a la distancia no podían verse a las Crystal Gems. 

-Si, no se que es un "kaiju" o lo que sea, pero en estos momentos necesito saber donde esta León- Sentencia Amatista con simpleza, a lo cual tanto Ronaldo como ella tienen que agudizar un poco el oído debido a los incesantes discursos del alcalde Dewey cerca de ellos. 

-¿Alguna vez viste Godzilla? Bueno, un kaiju es básicamente eso- Explica Ronaldo, aunque Amatista le detiene antes de que profundice en el tema para volver a preguntar sobre León, Ronaldo se concentra -Si, creo que lo vi cerca del padre de Steven, iban hacía los contenedores- Sentencia el rubio, a lo cual Amatista se dirige hacía al lugar. 

La puerta metálica del lugar estaba abierta, mostrando la cantidad de objetos que Greg guardaba en aquel sitio -Buena chatarra Greg- Exclamo Amatista con sorpresa al ver el contenedor y su interior, era pequeño pero aun así el hombre había guardado muchísimas cosas allí. Por su parte la repentina aparición de la gema alertó a Greg. 

-¡Ah!- Grito el aterrado humano debido al susto -Oh, solo eres tú Amatista- Se calmo cuando vio que se trataba de una de las gemas, saludando amigablemente, en aquellos momentos Greg veía la televisión desde un sofá y por otro lado desde debajo del sofá, León asomo su cabeza para ver a Amatista. 

-Si...solo soy yo- Sentencia Amatista con tranquilidad caminando hacía Greg y León -Necesito llevarme a León sino te molesta, Perla y Peridot necesitan las ubicaciones del Cluster, así que tiene que llevarnos a la Luna- Explica la gema morada, sorprendiendo al humano pero por su parte el animal rosado bosteza y se recuesta con firmeza en el suelo, mirando desafiante a la gema -¡Vamos amigo!- Se queja la gema morada con frustración. 

-Wow Amatista..tú...¿Estas bien?¿No quieres sentarte y ver un poco la televisión?- Ofrece Greg sorprendido por el grito de la gema morada, que por su parte miro al humano unos momentos, antes de sentarse en el sofá -¿Quieres hablar?- Pregunto el humano amablemente. 

-No se que hacer, primero perdimos a Rose ¡Y ahora a Garnet!¡¿Que se supone que haga?!- Amatista hablaba como si Greg fuera su psicólogo, el humano escucho de hecho atentamente los problemas que la gema morada tenía en ese momento e incluso los otros que quiso comentar, en un tiempo acumulado por 5000 años, eso son muchos problemas.

-No te ofendas Amatista, pero creo que...ustedes pueden superarlo. Estoy seguro que en algún momento pueden encontrar alguna forma de curar a Rubí y recuperar a Garnet- Exclama Greg intentando apoyar a la gema morada, pero Amatista no tenía muchas esperanzas, incluso antes de que ella saliera del Kindergarten, Perla, Garnet y Rose habían llevado años luchando contra las gemas corruptas. 

-...Me gustaría que eso fuera verdad. Greg ¿Cómo superaste la perdida de Rose?- Pregunto Amatista con curiosidad, el humano por unos momentos se atraganto buscando como expresarse. 

-Es...complicado. Por un lado todavía recuerdo a Rose, la ame, pero, no soy el tipo de persona que se pasa llorando una perdida tanto tiempo. La vida sigue, todavía tengo a Steven, mi música, y el auto lavado- Sentencia Greg con una pizca de alegría, sorprendiendo a la gema morada, pero para su desgracia en esos momentos de clarides se dio cuenta que ya era de tarde. 

-Yo...Me quedo unos momentos y me voy con León- Exclama la gema tomándose unos minutos para relajarse en el sofá y ver la tele con una sonrisa, Greg no le da mucha importancia al tema por lo que se recuesta, y León simplemente se calienta bajo los pies de la gema y el humano. El animal también se contento con comer las sobras de comida que caían de los alimentos que Greg trajo, al final la estadía de Amatista en el contenedor se extendió un poco más de la cuenta. 

******

Lapis veía a Steven y Spinel jugar, en cierto sentido era algo reconfortante después de su prolongada estadía en el fondo del océano, sintiendo la hierba bajo sus pies, pero repentinamente la cabeza de la gema rosada y sus manos se estiraron hacía ella, poniendo al híbrido frente a ella -Lapis, me olvide de contarte todo lo que paso desde que no estuviste- Exclamo Steven con sus pupilas en forma de estrella. 

-Oh, que..."interesante" ¿Sería la palabra adecuada?- Pregunto Lapis con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Steven le explicaba sus aventuras, iniciando por la busqueda de Malachite, pasando por las aventuras con Spinel y Peridot, para finalizar con la lucha final contra Malachite. La versión era la misma versión alterada que la que él híbrido le dio a Perla y el resto de Crystal Gems, pero entonces al finalizar la historia, Steven se dio cuenta de algo.

Para poca sorpresa de Lapis, el enérgico Steven se había ido corriendo en otra dirección nada más terminar, pero para su sorpresa había arrastrado a Spinel con él. En un principió la curiosa gema azulada quería volar hacía allí, pero justo con el Sol de la tarde casi puesto, una apresurada Amatista casi la atropella con León. 

-¡¿Por que tardaste tanto Amatista?!- Se quejo Perla con molestia al salir para ver a la gema morada, que no pudo hablar para responder. Pero por lo menos Steven, Spinel, Peridot, Perla y Amatista se pusieron en torno a León -Zafiro dice que no quiere ir y no podemos llevar a Rubí ¿Quieres venir Lapis?- Le pregunto Perla a la gema azul, que por su parte negó con rapidez. 

-No, no gracias. Creo que me quedaré aquí- Sentencia Lapis volando hacía el silo de granos para sentarse allí, observando al grupo de lejos. 

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunto Steven con curiosidad mientras que Spinel se aferraba a este. 

-¡A la Luna, amiguito!- Sentencia Amatista con emoción, sorprendiendo al híbrido por el inesperado viaje. Perla se sienta atrás, con Amatista en medio, mientras que Steven y Spinel se sientan enfrente, aferrándose a la melena del animal, que empieza a correr para activar un portal -¡Vamos!- Exclama la gema morada cuando cruzan el portal rumbo al satélite natural de la Tierra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curiosidades inútiles :D :  
"¡Vamos!" fueron las primeras palabras del cosmonauta Yuri Gagarin al llegar a la orbita, por lo tanto, las primeras palabras de un humano fuera de la Tierra. A eso hace referencia el título del capítulo, ya que es la primera vez en el fanfic que se sale de la Tierra.


	22. 22-Podría haber sido genial

La Luna era lo más lejos que había llegado la humanidad, pero en este caso León fue probablemente el primer felino en pisar la Luna, mientras que sobre él montaban las gemas y el híbrido, apareciendo directamente en el interior de la base lunar, la estructura parecía no tener escaleras pero tenía murales muy detallados en sus paredes. Pero a Steven le importaba más el estado de León -Te ganaste las siestas de la semana- Exclamo el híbrido abrazando la cabeza del cansado animal. 

-¡Oigan, vengan por aquí! Hay una puerta- Menciono Amatista emocionada al ver la única puerta visible, pero al acercarse y abrirse dicha puerta, el vació del espacio casi se traga a la gema morada -Si, estamos en la Luna-Sentencia aun con cierta alegría. 

-¡Amatista, no nos lances al espacio!- Se quejo Perla con molestia al ver la irresponsabilidad de su compañera, pero repentinamente la gema delgada, Amatista y Spinel se fijaron en lo que hacía el híbrido, que saltaba grandes alturas debido a la menor gravedad de la Luna respecto a la Tierra. 

-¡Jaja!¡Mirenme, soy un chico lunar!- Exclamaba Steven divirtiéndose por aquello, pero cuando Amatista intento imitarle, cayo de cara al piso, por lo que Spinel se estiro para ayudarla. 

-¿Por que solo Steven puede flotar?- Exclama Amatista con molestia, pero Peridot se burla de esto con rapidez.

-Por que somos gemas, somos una especie diseñada para conquistar distintos planetas así que nuestra forma física se adapta a los distintos niveles de gravedad de los cuerpos celestes- Explicaba Peridot con obviedad, bastante soberbia respecto a la gema morada que la miraba con cierta ofensa. 

Por su parte Steven no le daba tanta importancia a eso, estaba centrado en dar volteretas, hasta que Spinel con su brazo lo trajo hacía el suelo, para confusión del híbrido -Mira Steven...Es Pink- Exclama la gema rosada señalando a uno de los murales de la base lunar, sorprendiendo a Steven, el mural era de colores principalmente rosados, representando a una figura que parecía salir de la tierra y con dos cuerpos celestes sobre su mano. 

-¡¿Todas están aquí?!- Se sorprendió Peridot, buscando por los murales -¡Yellow Diamond!- Sentencia la gema verde emocionada iluminando otro mural, esta vez de una figura amarillenta con una mayor multitud de cuerpos celestes entre sus manos, representando a Jupiter y todas sus lunas. 

-Osea que estos murales son...las Diamantes- Menciona Steven sorprendido, a lo cual Peridot afirma con emoción al ver la representación de su diamante, por otro lado Spinel miraba con nostalgia la figura rosada, el híbrido agarro entonces la mano de Spinel, quien correspondió el gesto apretando la mano del híbrido, ciertamente la gema rosada se puso emocional respecto al mural, incluso más que Peridot. 

Perla observo esto con cierta preocupación, pero decidió que la mejor manera de llamar la atención del grupo fue activar las escaleras, tocando un material distinto en el suelo, por un lado escalones flotantes aparecieron, llevando hacía una cámara en la parte superior de la base, y por otro lado el suelo bajo, mostrando una sala bajo la base lunar -La información que necesitamos debe estar arriba- Exclama Perla con seriedad, llamando la atención del resto del grupo mientras subía.

-¡Solo la élite de la élite a caminado por aquí! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!- Peridot saborea cada momento que supone caminar por aquellos escalones delante de Perla y Amatista, aunque Steven y Spinel estaban interesados en ver que había más abajo, Perla les llamo y el dúo tuvo que subir a gran velocidad. El híbrido se intereso partícularmente que en una sala intermedia había una especie de orbe flotante. 

-¿Para que sirve eso?- Pregunto Steven consternado, a lo cual Spinel pudo responder con tranquilidad. 

-Pink me hablo de estos, sirven para observar distintos lugares de la colonia- Menciono Spinel mientras seguían subiendo, la sala más alta de la base lunar tenía una especie de trono frente a una especie de escritorio, como Peridot lo describiría, era arcaico comparado con la tecnología actual de Homeworld, Spinel por su parte veía todo eso como normal, al menos antes de haberse quedado en El Jardín, paso sus dedos por aquella tecnología. 

-Tiene uno de los brillantes controles de mano- Exclama Steven con rapidez cuando Peridot intentaba saber como encender aquella tecnología, con simplemente poner su mano izquierda, el híbrido logro que dicha maquina se encendiera. Spinel se sentó a su lado, y Peridot se encontró furiosa al ver que aquel dúo se sentaba en un trono de la élite. 

-¡Idiotas, no pueden sentarse allí!¡Eso es para la élite de las gemas!- Se quejaba Peridot frustrada, pero era ignorada por Steven y Spinel, la gema rosada partícularmente imitaba el parloteo de la gema verde. 

-¿Esto tiene juegos?- Se preguntaba un animado híbrido con curiosidad, mientras que por otro lado Spinel tocaba los botones en la otra parte del trono, pero para sorpresa de Peridot, la gema rosada sabía lo que hacía. 

-No tiene juegos, pero puedo enseñarte como funciona. Solo tenemos que encontrar un archivo- Menciona Spinel con tranquilidad, buscando en la pantalla del escritorio entonces una serie de imágenes e información presentes en carpetas, encontrando una que las gemas podían entender -Parece que esta justo debajo del Kindergarten beta, incrustado entre la corteza y el manto- Explica Spinel al híbrido sorprendido. 

-...¡¿Como puedes saber usar esto?! ¡Eres una bufona!- Exclama Peridot sorprendida y algo molesta, pero por su parte Spinel le estira la nariz con sus dedos como si fuera una niña pequeña. 

-Pink y yo vimos trabajar a Yellow Diamond en algunas ocasiones. Recuerda que soy su bufona ¡Yo soy parte de la élite de las bufonas, Peridot!- Sentencia Spinel a modo de burla, para muchísima molestia de Peridot, sin embargo la gema rosada le da rápidamente poca importancia, saliendo del trono -¿Ya podemos irnos?-Pregunto Spinel con cierta melancolía viendo el lugar una vez más. 

-¿Para que sirve esto?- Pregunto Steven sacando una especie de dispositivo romboide, pero Perla lo vuelve a poner en su sitio. 

-Esto es un comunicador Steven, se utilizaba para que las élites y las gemas de menor rango se comunicaran unas con otras- Explica Perla sin querer quedarse muy atrás, pero al ver la pequeña mirada de Peridot hacía el dispositivo de un pequeño movimiento lo aplasta con demasiada fuerza, incrustando este en el trono -Ahora vámonos- Dijo la gema delgada alegre, volviendo a bajar con elegancia. 

Una tranquila Amatista y una Peridot algo gruñona la siguieron -¿Por que aplasto esto?- Dijo el híbrido inocentemente viendo el trono ahora un poco roto debido a las acciones de Perla, pero entonces se fijo en Spinel, viendo el mapa de la Tierra -Spinel...- Llamo la atención Steven, a lo cual la gema rosada le miro de vuelta. 

-Me puedo imaginarla aquí, maravillada con su colonia- Sentencia Spinel con tristeza, pero Steven entonces vuelve a apretar su mano. 

-Vamos, no pienses en eso. Estoy segura de que ella pensaba en ti- Exclama Steven intentando animar a la gema rosada, que gira para verlo levemente desde arriba, una mueca se forma en la cara de Spinel por unos instantes pero entonces decidió bajar junto con el híbrido, no quitaba que Steven intentará que Spinel dejará de observar aquel lugar, parecía buscar específicamente cualquier relación con Pink Diamond, como si la necesitará de forma desesperada. 

-Esto podría haber sido genial, habría disfrutado estar aquí con ella- Se lamenta Spinel, pero repentinamente Steven la trae a la realidad. 

-Pero de ser así no nos habríamos conocido- Recalca el híbrido con una pequeña sonrisa, que se extendió al rostro de Spinel con una pequeña risa, la gema rosada revolvió el pelo de Steven por unos momentos, hasta que oyeron a Perla llamarles desde abajo, por lo que el dúo tuvo que correr hacía el grupo de gemas -¿No podemos ver que hay abajo?- Le pregunto Steven a Perla observando las escaleras que dirigían hacía una cámara inferior. 

-No vinimos aquí por eso Steven- Declara Perla, pero para su molestia Steven y Spinel ya habían bajado hacía allí, seguidos por Amatista, en la cámara principal solo quedaron Peridot, León y la gema delgada esperando a que los otros volvieran. 

******

La cámara inferior se trataba de una habitación muy alargada de color magenta, con escritorios como el de la cámara superior, un dispositivo con forma de mano, cientos de inventos y finalmente en el centro de toda la habitación, un gigantesco tuvo que parecía contener un líquido rosado y burbujeante en su interior -¿Que es esto?- Preguntaron sorprendidos el híbrido y la gema morada. 

-Es bio veneno, en estado puro- Sentencia Spinel con un simple vistazo, pasando su mano por alrededor del gigantesco tuvo, que en realidad al tacto demostró tener la forma de un inyector, para sorpresa del trío. 

-...¿Que?...¿Bio veneno?....¿Que es lo que hace?- Le pregunto Amatista sorprendida a la gema rosada, a lo cual Sponel pensó unos momentos, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Destruye seres vivos- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza, sorprendiendo al dúo -Las Diamante lo usaron para erradicar la vida en Marte y los principios de la vida orgánica en sus planetas, supongo que Pink iba a hacer lo mismo con la Tierra, al fin y al cabo, lo que hay en la superficie terrestre no son ni la mitad de lo que Pink planeaba para su territorio- Explica Spinel, volviendo a su estado más melancólico. 

-Oh...wow- Es todo lo que Amatista puede decir -Vámonos ya de aquí- Sentencia la gema morada tras unos minutos de absorto silencio, Steven intentaba animar a Spinel, pero sus intentos eran ineficaces en ese momento. Todo lo que pudo hacer el grupo, fue subir una vez más e irse de la Luna gracias a León, llegando una vez más al granero. 

******

En el granero Steven se aseguro de como estaban las gemas que se quedaron, Lapis estaba descansando encima del silo, para su sorpresa la gema azul dormía y roncaba con fuerza, por otro lado dentro del granero ni Zafiro o Rubí se habían movido un centímetro, por lo que todo "estaba bien" en un principió. Perla se dedico a cargar las coordenadas en el taladro, mientras que Peridot se iba al segundo piso para continuar viendo su serie. 

-¿Vamos a ver Camp Pining Hearts con Peridot?- Le ofreció Steven a Spinel, quien se sentía muy fuera de lugar. La gema rosada dio un leve asentimiento y estirándose subió hacía donde estaba Peridot, llevando con ella al híbrido en brazos, aunque la gema verde no les daba mucha palabra, sino que prefería ver su episodio. 

Steven y Spinel estaban sentados juntos sobre un pequeño asiento hecho de heno, mientras que Peridot se sentaba sobre la madera, en un principió el híbrido prestaba atención a la serie, pero se fijo en la gema rosada cuando sintió cada vez más como esta jugaba con su cabello como una especie de distracción. 

-Spinel- Le susurro el híbrido a la gema rosada, que repentinamente aparto sus dedos ante la sorpresa, pero Steven no estaba molesto -La Tierra no habría sido genial si no nos hubieramos conocido- Le volvió a susurrar el híbrido con una sonrisa antes de volver a ver la tele con Peridot, a lo cual Spinel no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa torcida. La gema rosada volvió a jugar con el pelo del híbrido, y así pasaron unas horas juntos, hasta que Steven y Spinel cayeron dormidos. 


	23. 23-Mi querido y dulce niño

Peridot seguía observando su serie, ya que era de noche, aquel pequeño lugar era su dominio aparente, de uso exclusivo para ver Camp Pining Hearts y seguir analizando la serie junto con las mejores parejas de la misma, nada anormal hasta que repentinamente la gema verde encontró que Perla estaba arriba junto con una manta-¡Ahhh!- Grito Peridot asustada antes de que la gema delgada la silenciará con rapidez. 

-Shhh. Están durmiendo- Susurro Perla con seriedad mientras tenía la cara de Peridot casi aplastada entre sus manos, aunque sin hacer mucho daño a la gema verde, que estaba bastante consternada ya que la cabeza de la gema más alta giro con preocupación para ver a Steven y Spinel, que dormían en aquella pequeña cama improvisada de heno. 

-...¿Que estás haciendo?- Pregunto susurrando una Peridot consternada a Perla, cuando esta soltó su cara y se dirigió hacía el dúo para colocar sobre ellos la manta con sumo cuidado y perfección, cubriendo a ambos como si fueran un burrito. Para confusión de Peridot, Perla miro en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente giro a responder. 

-Siempre veo dormir a Steven- Explico Perla en un susurro, un poco avergonzada, principalmente porque la gema verde no entendía el porque de esto y eso se notaba en su expresión -Cuando Steven nació, bueno, personalmente nosotras no sabíamos que hacer así que Greg se encargaba pero un día yo tuve que cuidarlo...Era tan pequeño, los humanos son tan frágiles y yo...tenía miedo de que no despertará- Sentencia la gema delgada con cierto pesar. 

Peridot estaba sorprendida de que el híbrido fuera tan importante para las Crystal Gems -¿Esto solo te importa por esa tal...Rose Cuazo?-Inquirió Peridot pragmática, una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Perla, algo ciertamente aterrador, porque la gema verde se imaginaba una reacción semejante a la de Spinel. 

-Al principió así era...-Sentencia Perla con simplicidad, pero no tarda en agregar con dulzura en su voz -Pero ahora...Steven es algo parecido a un hijo, mi querido y dulce niño- Repentinamente la cara de la gema estaba frente a Peridot -Por eso si intentas traicionarnos Peridot, te haré lo mismo que le hice al comunicador en la base lunar- Exclama la sonriente y tranquila Perla, a lo cual Peridot no tarda en asentir-Bien- La felicita Perla con unos aplausos que no hacen ruido. 

Perla observa a Steven por unos momentos más y entonces baja hacía el taladro para examinarlo, Peridot por su parte intentaba ver su serie pero era incapaz de concentrarse, Perla había visto sus intenciones con el comunicador de la base lunar, si tuviera un corazón, probablemente le palpitaría a grandes velocidades presa del miedo. 

Por otro lado la gema más alta recordaba apaciblemente como era hacía unos años, cuando Rose apenas se había ido.

**[14 años en el pasado (...y unos pocos días)]**

Eran días nevados, pero Perla no sentía demasiado frío debido a que se trataba de una gema, algunos niños jugaban en la nieve mientras que por su parte la gema se dirigía a la casa de Vidalia, donde Greg tenía que vivir durante el invierno a falta de un lugar caliente donde quedarse. Al principió Perla toco la puerta con tranquilidad, pero se preocupo cuando nadie respondía, con insistencia finalmente Greg había abierto la puerta. 

-...¿Perla?- Pregunto el humano con los ojos entreabiertos, principalmente por el cansancio que tenía en ese momento, acompañado por unas ojeras, Greg llevaba un suéter de invierno bajo una frazada de gran tamaño. Por su parte la gema al principió se extraño por la pregunta, incluso a pesar de sus milenios no comprendía del todo a los humanos. 

-Si, vine a ver a...Steven. ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Perla a Greg, que por su parte la invito a pasar cuan amablemente pudo. Allí la gema observo como el bebé Steven estaba jugando encima del sofá, dando saltos y choques contra la inmobiliaria -¿Cuanto lleva así?- Cuestiono la gema consternada, pero el padre no había dado respuesta, estaba casi dormido, así que la gema chasqueo sus dedos frente a la cara del humano. 

-¿Que? ¡Oh! ...¿Cuanto...llevas así? Eh...pues desde las 7:20 aproximadamente-Explica Greg con gran cansancio -Solo pude dormir, tres horas y veinte minutos antes de que volviera a despertarse- Sentencia el humano, sorprendiendo a Perla. 

-...¿Necesitas ayuda?- Ofreció Perla pensativamente, pero Greg negó con rapidez. 

-No, no es necesario, no me gustaría molestar...te- Exclama Greg amablemente antes de caerse dormido, roncando con fuerza, Perla movió rápidamente sus pies para evitar que Greg cayera sobre ella, pero tras asegurarse que el humano estaba muy dormido, la gema levanto al humano como si no se tratará de nada, yendo a colocar a Greg en el sofá junto a Steven. Por unos momentos Perla y el dormido Greg se aferraron al otro mutuamente, la gema no sabría muy bien porque imitaba el gesto del humano.

El bebé sacaba baba por la boca haciendo pequeñas burbujas, mientras que se acercaba a su padre con intención de jugar con él, pero repentinamente nota las manos de Perla que le sujetan evitando que moleste a Greg, a quien deja dormir tras asegurarse de quitarle la baba de la boca y algunos mechones sueltos -Hola- Saludo Perla al ver la cara del bebé, algo incómoda pero rápidamente se distrajo cuando Steven agarro su nariz con interés, Perla se sentó en el sofá mientras dejaba que Steven jugase -Rose, hay...hay tanto que quiero contarte- Mencionó Perla, pero no le hablaba al bebé, sino a la gema incrustada en su ombligo. 

Al principió Perla hablo de como estaban Amatista y Garnet, para posteriormente pasar a hablar de como se iba contra las gemas corruptas, finalmente llego un tema mucho más delicado -Yo...me siento sola- Finaliza Perla bajando su cabeza, siempre esperaba que un día Rose volviera al mundo de los vivos, pero ese día nunca llego o llegaría. Simplemente estaba Steven, que empezó a cinchar del pelo de Perla. 

Por unos momentos Perla se sintió extraña, por un lado se divertía por los dedos del bebé pasando por su pelo, pero el sentimiento de soledad permanecía allí, la gema se mantenía quieta y silente hasta que finalmente sintió las manos de Steven irse -No deberías hacer eso con el pelo de otras personas Steven- Se quejaba Greg algo mejor, recompuesto sería una palabra aunque hubiera sido apenas una hora más de sueño, su despertar alarmo repentinamente a Perla que debido a los juegos de infantes se sentía algo avergonzada -Perdón por dormirme ¿Te causo problemas?- Pregunto Greg preocupado. 

-No. Para nada- Aclaro Perla con una pequeña sonrisa. La gema se mantuvo un poco más en aquella casa ayudando a cuidar de Steven mientras que Greg le preparaba su biberón, entre tanto Perla mantenía las manos de Steven ocupadas, ya que el bebé jugaba con sus dedos, casi comparando el tamaño de ambas, para ese momento Steven era mucho más pequeño que Amatista, Rubí o Zafiro. 

Al principió todo iba bien, pero Steven era muy enérgico desde siempre y en sus andanzas se escapo repentinamente de las manos de Perla, cayendo al suelo. El bebé naturalmente empezó a llorar mientras un chichón se formaba en su cabeza, Perla se alteraba mientras no podía calmarlo y necesito la ayuda de Greg. 

El padre rápidamente fue a ayudar a la gema, sosteniendo la cabeza del bebé contra su hombro mientras lo calmaba. Perla por su parte se aseguro de encargarse del biberón, entregándoselo a Greg mientras este seguía calmando a Steven, quien dejaba poco a poco de llorar.

Al final los dos adultos volvían estar sentados en el sofá, con Greg y Steven durmiéndose, ambos cayeron sobre el hombro de Perla, quien dejo a los humanos dormir, ella cuidaba de ellos. 

**[Presente. Otra vez :v]**

-Creo que solo perdiste el tiempo. Literalmente te pusiste a mostrar todo eso con tu gema ¿Que sentido tenía mostrar esa historia?- Se quejo Peridot antes de tener la punta de la lanza de Perla casi en su gema, ya que la gema sirvienta había subido a gran velocidad hacía allí. 

-Solamente recalco lo importante que es Steven para mi- Sentencia Perla con simpleza, mientras aprieta la pequeña nariz de Peridot, a lo cual la gema verde se molesto como lo haría un niño pequeño. La gema sirvienta por su parte vuelve a bajar hacía le granero, sin nada particular que hacer más que atender el edificio, por un lado Perla se pregunto si ahora Steven tendría que vivir en el granero mientras reconstruían el templo o tendría que ir con Greg. 

******

Cuando ya era de mañana, Spinel y Steven seguían durmiendo como troncos en su pajar, mientras que Peridot finalmente había bajado a ayudar a Perla con los retoques del taladro, después de refinar los detalles, debían transportarlo hacía el Kindergarten Beta para posicionar este y empezar a taladrar hacía El Cluster. 

Por su parte, mientras que Perla y Peridot trabajaban en el taladro, la gema morada perdía el tiempo mirando la tele, para desgracia de Peridot, Amatista le había quitado Camp Pining Hearts y había puesto Mayordomito. Todo era relativamente tranquilo, Perla salió unos momentos pero para su sorpresa encontró a Greg viniendo en su van. 

-¡Hola!- Saludo el hombre como si nada, para consternación de la gema sirvienta. 

-¿Greg?¿Que haces aquí?- Responde Perla ciertamente sorprendida, aunque intentando no ser ofensiva, Greg por su parte solo se rasca un poco la cabeza. 

-Bueno, el negocio anda lento y no tenía nada que hacer. Así que decidí pasar a ver como estaba Steven ¿Todo bien?- Exclamo Greg amablemente, a lo cual Perla asintió con tranquilidad. 

-Bueno, ahora esta durmiendo... Pero puedes esperar- Añadió Perla al principió terminantemente seria, pero viendo a Greg añadió amablemente que podía esperar, a lo cual el adulto se adentró en su van. Al principió la gema sirvienta pensaría que eso era suficiente, pero no contaba con la naturaleza de Greg. 

-Hey, traje algo de comida y bebidas ¿No quieres?- Ofreció el humano, Perla estaba por rechazar pero Amatista la envistió de camino, tirando a ambas al piso. 

-¡Yo si!- Asintió la gema morada levantando su mano con la cara aun pegada al piso, Perla, Greg y Amatista terminarían comiendo un poco mientras dejaban a Steven dormir. 


	24. 24-Si

Spinel y Steven estaban revotando en una especie de trampolín gigante y rosa, el dúo se divertía saltando en cualquier dirección, ya que salían disparados a grandes velocidades solo para volver a caer en el trampolín, aunque esto era ciertamente mareante. En aquel lugar la gema y el híbrido compartían el mismo sueño debido a los poderes del segundo -¡Esto es genial! ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba?- Pregunto Spinel emocionada antes de dar un gigantesco salto. 

-¡Trampolín!- Exclama Steven volviendo a caer hacía la cama elástica, así el dúo de amigos continuo un rato jugando hasta que el híbrido recordó algo -Oye. Nos olvidamos contarle a Peridot de mi idea- Menciona Steven repentinamente, cayendo al trampolín una vez más de cara contra la superficie. 

-Oh, si. Bueno, podemos decirle después- Sentencia Spinel con tranquilidad levantando al híbrido, que por su parte se sentó a pensar -¿En que piensas?- Pregunto la gema rosada al instante, estirando su cuello para tener la cabeza al lado de la de Steven. 

-¿Crees que mi idea podría funcionar?- Cuestiono el híbrido a Spinel, que por su parte rasco su mentón pensativa, por un lado la gema rosada paso a colocarse frente a Steven unos momentos, antes de levantar los hombros con inocente ignorancia, que hace suspirar a Steven con duda. 

-No tenemos forma de saberlo, quizás el rejuvenecedor funcione o no lo haga- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza -En el mejor de los casos, recuperamos a Rubí, en el segundo mejor, no le afecta en nada y en el peor resultado podríamos perder a Rubí para siempre- Declaro la gema rosada con simpleza, pero consternando al híbrido. 

-¡¿Para siempre?!- Pregunto Steven preocupado, a lo cual Spinel explico su punto con rapidez. 

-Bueno, la corrupción parece ser un fenómeno de la Tierra. Si afecta la forma física de una gema ¿El rejuvenecedor la mandaría al inicio de su forma corrupta o la mandaría al inicio de la gema como tal? Osea que en uno Rubí no cambiaría para nada su estado corrupto y de hecho perdería sus recuerdos, y en el otro solo perdemos los recuerdos de Rubí. En el caso de que sea el primero de estos escenarios, significaría que tenemos a una gema corrupta incapaz de recordar a Zafiro, Perla, Amatista o a ti, y quizás no haya forma de devolverle los recuerdos a una gema corrupta del mismo modo que lo hicimos contigo- Intenta explicar Spinel, aunque los movimientos de sus estirados brazos lo hace todo más confuso para el híbrido. 

-Perder a Rubí...perder a Garnet- Exclamo entristecido el híbrido, a lo cual sintió las manos de Spinel dar palmadas a su cabeza de forma suave. 

-Hey, no pongas esa cara larga- Sentencia Spinel acercando su cara sonriente hacía Steven -¿Quieres ver como toco mi codo con mi lengua?- Ofreció la gema rosada alejando su cara del híbrido bastante extrañado por la pregunta, Spinel saco su lengua con normalidad pero entonces estiro su codo hacía ella -¡Ta da!- Exclama Spinel como una especie de logro. 

-Eso fue genial Spinel- Exclama Steven con una pequeña sonrisa, gesto bien recibido por la gema rosada que paso a dar unos saltos en el trampolín -Creo que deberíamos ir despertando- Menciono Steven con tranquilidad, pero entonces vino la confusión de la gema. 

-¿Como lo hacemos?- Cuestiona Spinel con curiosidad, a lo cual Steven buscaba una forma de explicar su respuesta.

-Bueno, a veces te despiertas por algo que pasa en el mundo real, otras te despiertas por vos mismo y otras lo que pasa es que el sueño es tan aterrador que te despierta- Explica Steven a la gema, que por su parte intento despertarse dándose así misma un golpe en el sueño, pero no funciono, por su parte el híbrido intento concentrarse pero no consiguieron nada.

El dúo continuo intentando despertarse, pero parecía inútil hasta que finalmente el lugar empezó a tornarse de un color rojo brillante, Steven estaba algo aterrado, no le gustaba aquella situación, mientras que Spinel estaba entre la expectación y el repentino pánico. El trampolín empezó a estirarse frente al híbrido y la gema, tomando una forma parecida a una manta que parecía estar sobre una figura humanoide, Steven se percato de que la manta semejaba en contorno a su madre pero sabía que ella no estaba bajo la manta. 

Por su parte Spinel dio unos pasos hacía adelante, intentando destapar la manta, pero bajo esta empezó a aparecer un brillo rosado, se podía ver la silueta de una forma, con un cabello esponjado, un atuendo cómico y una complexión delgada, pero el brillo finalmente había enceguecido al híbrido y a la gema. Un grito casi inaudible les retumbo en la cabeza -¡Se fueeeeeee!-

******

Steven y Spinel se habían despertado repentinamente, haciendo que la cabeza de la gema chocará contra la del híbrido, cayendo por el suelo donde no había paja, lo único que amortiguo la caída del dúo fue una manta que antes había estado sobre ellos -De no ser por lo raro que fue eso, me gustaría dormir un poco más- Exclama Spinel algo risueña y alegre, apegándose a la paja que había usado como cama. 

-Me alegra que te haya gustado pero tenemos que ir a ver a Peridot- Sentencia Steven sonriendo mientras cargaba a Spinel hacía abajo, para su desgracia la gema rosada empezó a hacerle cosquillas, llevando al híbrido rápidamente a las risas, ambos cayeron del segundo piso sobre algunas de las piezas de maquinaria del granero. Asustando a Peridot, quien estaba sentada esperando sentada cercadel taladro -¡Peridot!- Saluda Steven saliendo de la chatarra, aunque tiene que sacar a Spinel quien se había enredado como una bola de ligas. 

-Oh, solo son ustedes- Sentencia la gema verde tras haber sobrepasado el susto intentando no avergonzarse, pero en realidad Spinel solo le había sacado la lengua mientras que Steven observaba el interior del granero. 

-¿Donde están Rubí y Zafiro?- Pregunto Steven con curiosidad hacía Peridot, quien era en realidad la única gema dentro del granero para sorpresa del híbrido, aquel rincón donde la gema azul y roja se habían atrincherado ahora estaba enormemente vació. Por su parte la gema verde tenía la respuesta. 

-Rubí parece haberse cansado de estar quieta, y Zafiro la persiguió. Actualmente Rubí esta golpeando su cabeza contra un árbol, o persiguiendo ardillas, la verdad no me importa- Explica Peridot con indiferencia, el híbrido ante esto asiente con cierta alegría, para consternación de Peridot, poco tarda la gema verde en notar también una sonrisa en Spinel -¿Que pasa?- Pregunto un poco más nerviosa por su seguridad. 

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, creemos que hay un modo de poder traer a Rubí de vuelta si reconstruyéramos el rejuvenecedor de gemas- Exclama Steven esperanzado, pero por su parte Peridot es tajante con un rápido movimiento de manos. 

-No- Es la respuesta de la gema verde, sorprendiendo al híbrido que torna su rostro en una mueca de sorpresa. 

-¿Por que no?- Pregunta Steven perplejo, con el corazón subiendo por la garganta por un repentino pánico. 

-¡No tengo tiempo Steven! Estamos a esto del fin del mundo- Grita Peridot haciendo un pequeño espacio entre sus dedos para señalar lo cerca que estaba el despertar del Cluster -¡No tenemos tiempo que perder con El Cluster! ¡¿Que importa que Rubí este corrupta respecto al fin de todo lo que exista en la Tierra?!- Le recrimina la gema verde alarmada, pero por su parte Steven parecía cada vez más nervioso. 

Spinel por su parte se estiro para levantar a Steven y darle algunas palmadas en la espalda -Hey descuida seguro que cuando todo lo de El Cluster termine Peridot va a ayudarnos- Sentencia la gema rosada con alegría mientras acercaba al híbrido en un abrazo, por su parte Steven se aferro a Spinel con algunas lagrimas. La respuesta de Spinel resonó, ya que observaba a Peridot directamente mientras le daba su apoyo al híbrido, una pequeña sonrisa incomoda se formo en el rostro de la gema verde. 

Al principió el único sonido eran los ocasionales quejidos de Steven y las palmadas de Spinel, pero repentinamente entra Amatista sin darle mucha importancia al asunto hasta que ve a Steven algo lloroso -¿Que paso aquí?- Pregunto preocupada la gema morada, antes de que Spinel señalará a Peridot quien intentaba negar con rapidez. Mientras que por un lado Amatista saltaba a aplastar a Peridot, Spinel sacaba a Steven del granero. 

-Inhala...exhala...Bien, así- Sentencia Spinel mientras que Steven empezaba a calmarse, rápidamente el híbrido se centro en recobrar la compostura. Afuera podía ver a Lapis aun sobre el silo del granero, mientras que Rubí golpeaba su cabeza con fuerza contra un árbol, a lo cual Zafiro ya no intentaba detenerla. 

-¡Hey, Lapis!- Llamo la atención Steven algo curioso, a lo cual la gema azul bajo volando a ver al híbrido. 

-¿Que sucede Steven?-Atiende Lapis con curiosidad.

-¿Donde está Perla?-Cuestiona el híbrido algo preocupado, pero por su parte le aliviaba que Lapis no parecía muy emocional con el tema, así que no debía de haber pasado nada fuera de lo normal. Afortunadamente así parecía ser. 

-Perla se fue con tu...¿"Papá"? Creo que eso dijo Amatista que era, vino hace unos momentos y comió con Perla y Amatista, pero se les acabo la comida, y tu papá se fue a por más para darte un poco. Perla le acompaño- Explica Lapis con simpleza, a lo cual Steven le agradece amablemente.

-¿Por que no vamos con papá y Perla?- Le ofreció Steven a Lapis y Spinel, la gema rosada extendió una sonrisa afirmativamente, tanto hacía el híbrido como para la gema azul, pero esta ya había vuelto a apostarse en el silo de grano. Ciertamente aquel comportamiento hacía que Spinel recordará a los pájaros. 

-¡No gracias!- Afirma Lapis permaneciendo en su posición elevada, Steven comprende y se despide de ella con la mano. El híbrido intento dirigirse entonces hacía Zafiro, pero esta ni siquiera le deja hablar antes de rechazar la oferta lo más cortes que podía, por otro lado razonar con Rubí habría sido inútil, así que solo eran Spinel y Steven quienes se dirigían hacía Beach City. 

Mientras caminaban Spinel veía como el híbrido estaba algo distraído -¿En que piensas?- Le pregunto la gema rosada con curiosidad, a lo cual Steven se sorprende un poco debido a la mirada de la gema rosada sobre él, pero el híbrido no tarda en responder con sinceridad. 

-Sigo pensando en lo de utilizar el rejuvenecedor de gemas para recuperar a Rubí- Exclama Steven con simpleza -En verdad extraño a Garnet- Se lamenta el híbrido. 

-...¿Quieres ver un truco en el que eh estado pensando?-Le ofreció Spinel a Steven intentando despejar la cabeza del híbrido, el cual la miro con interes por unos momentos, la gema rosada estiro sus dedos y se los ato alrededor de la cintura, utilizando su mano libre para raspar con las puntas, imitando entonces los acordes de un arpa. 

-¡Wow!- Exclamo Steven maravillado -¿Puedes imitar cualquier instrumento de cuerdas de esa forma?- Pregunto Steven maravillado, a lo cual la gema rosada parecía sonreír con soberbia. 

-No me gustaría presumir como Peridot, pero es probable que si. ¿Quieres hacer un dúo?- Exclamo Spinel con emoción cambiando la forma de sus dedos para empezar a imitar otros instrumentos, en ese momento el híbrido no tenía su ukelele, pero acompaño con su canto y algunos acordes a Spinel, quien imitaba una guitarra. 

******

Greg había pagado por unas rosquillas y algo de café para Perla, en verdad resultaba que aquella bebida humana le era particularmente adictiva, tras que Amatista se hubiera acabado la mayoría de la comida que Greg tenía, decidió ir a comprar algunas de las rosquillas favoritas de Steven -Muchas gracias por acompañarme Perla- Exclamo el humano amablemente, a lo cual la gema asintió. 

-No hay nada que agradecer Greg- Sentencia Perla con calma mientras empezaban a caminar desde la Gran Rosquilla hacía la van de Greg -¿Quieres que conduzca?- Ofreció la gema terminando con sorprendente rapidez su bebida, al ver que el humano tenía las manos ocupadas con una caja de donas. 

-¿Tienes licencia?- Pregunto Greg consternado, a lo cual no recibió respuesta -Tiraré el café a la basura, toma la caja y en seguida vuelvo- Sentencia el humano con simpleza agarrando el envase vació que había tomado Perla, mientras que ahora la gema sostenía la caja de rosquillas. 

Tras haberse encargado de la basura, Greg se coloco al volante mientras que Perla estaba de copiloto. Al conducir había silencio, no había nada que Perla tuviera que agregar, pero el humano si -Oye Perla, hable con Amatista ayer y creo que deberías hablar con ella también- Menciono el humano al principió algo inseguro, pero genuinamente preocupado por la gema morada. 

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Perla consternada -¿Volvió a pasar algo parecido como cuando...Rose se fue?- La gema se animo a indagar algo preocupada, pero Greg se apresuro a negar. 

-¡No!...Eh, perdona- Se disculpa el humano tras su exaltación -No, es solo que Amatista tiene problemas que creo que deberías atender ya que eres su amiga y Garnet...no esta- Menciona Greg con simpleza, a lo cual Perla asiente tras unos momentos de silencio, Greg no podría decir que ella estuviera comprometida a hablar de verdad. 

-Gracias por decirlo Greg- Sentencia Perla con simpleza, a lo cual Greg solo da un pequeño gesto con la cabeza. El silencio vuelve a hacerse cargo de la van, quizás porque Perla estaba pensando o simplemente porque Greg no tenía nada que decir que a ella pudiera interesarle en aquel momento. 

-Perla...te tengo una pregunta ¿Me culpas por la muerte de Rose?- Inquirió Greg repentinamente, para sorpresa de Perla, sintió en ese momento lo más parecido a "atragantarse" o que el gato le mordiera la lengua. La gema simplemente no movía la boca por el miedo a soltar o un balbuceo irreparable o un "Si" -...A veces pienso que todo sería más fácil si ella estuviera aquí- Sentencia Greg triste por unos momentos. 

-Si- Responde Perla mirando hacía sus manos, pero el humano estaba algo curioso. 

-¿A que?- Pregunta Greg algo consternado, pero antes de que la gema responda algo les persigue desde atrás, que Perla mira por el espejo retrovisor, que refleja las ventanas de las puertas de la van, una masa que gira a gran velocidad en su dirección. Perla hace que Greg de un giro brusco y por poco esquivan aquel golpe, aunque la van termina de costado en el suelo. 


	25. 25-Sin tiempo

Las rosquillas se habían desperdigado por el interior de la van debido al brusco giro que Perla había dado, salpicando sobre los asientos, las ventanas, Perla y Greg, sin embargo la gema no estaba interesada en aquel asunto con las rosquillas -Greg, sal por la ventana rápido- Ordena Perla con rapidez levantando al humano mientras abría la puerta que no estaba contra el piso, Greg estaba moviéndose con algo de dificultad por el poco espacio que ahora había. 

Perla por su parte al asomar la cabeza para observar el exterior casi la pierde por un ataque del enemigo, el lado bueno es que la inercia del ataque había levantado la van, la mala es que ahora al vehículo le faltaba una puerta. Greg había caído sobre ella, pero Perla estaba más que preparaba y cargo al humano fuera del vehículo antes de que volvieran a chocarles. 

-Greg ¡Vete rápido!- Exclama Perla apresurada mientras que el humano se levantaba. En esos momentos frente al dúo apareció Jasper, la gema anaranjada se veía tranquila pero brutalmente imponente frente a la gema más pequeña y delgada, y al regordete humano, también menor en estatura que la soldado cuarzo. 

-¿Tú eres la Perla de Rose Cuarzo, no?-Pregunto Jasper con indiferencia, a lo cual una molesta Perla intenta atacar a la caja torácica de la gema anaranjada, por su parte Jasper se defendió atrapando la hoja de la lanza entre sus manos. 

-¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie!- Reclama Perla con la mayor rapidez posible, bastante enojada, la gema sirvienta se balancea sobre su lanza y le propina una patada en la mandíbula, pero esto apenas inmuta a Jasper, que responde deshaciendo la forma de luz de la lanza y propinando un rodillazo a la espalda de Perla, que es enviada contra la pared del edificio cercano. 

-Si, como digas ¿Donde esta Lapis?- Le pregunto Jasper con simpleza a Perla, quien se recomponía lo más rápido que podía, por su parte la gema anaranjada solo permanecía allí estática y observándola, expectante -No tengo interés en ti, pero si me veo obligada. Puedo romper tu gema- Sentencia Jasper con seriedad. Greg estaba paralizado ante tal escena, mientras que Perla se preparaba para atacar una vez más mientras estaban ambas gemas frente a frente. 

-Hey, estoy seguro de que podríamos resolver esto como personas civilizadas. Se donde esta Lapis- Apresura Greg cuando Jasper estaba a punto de aplastar la cabeza de Perla, pero entonces se aterra cuando la gema anaranjada esta frente a él, agarrando al humano por el cuello de su camiseta. 

-¿Donde? ¡Dímelo! - Pregunto Jasper con seriedad, alzando finalmente la voz de forma autoritaria. Greg había empezado a sudar mientras una sonrisa, mientras que por otro lado la gema anaranjada parecía que se había descuidado, puesto que Perla volvió a generar su lanza para atacar a Jasper en la parte trasera de sus rodillas, provocando un escalofrío en la gema anaranjada, que lanzo a Greg contra Perla. 

Perla se deshizo de su lanza para atrapar al humano entre sus brazos, pero al hacerlo recibió en la frente un cabezazo de Jasper quien se había colocado su casco, mandando al dúo a volar. Greg estaba asustado, demasiado, pero Perla no lo dejo caer en parte porque era su responsabilidad alejarlo lo más posible de Jasper, ahora que ella sabía que el humano conocía la posición de Lapis, durante unos mínimos instantes Perla quería razonar que hacer pero la gema anaranjada se precipito una vez más sobre ella. 

El impacto de Jasper, quien rodaba hacía Perla y Greg, nunca llego, puesto que una gigantesca mano de Spinel actuó como una barrera en la cual la gema anaranjada reboto, chocando contra otro de los edificios de Beach City, aunque saldría con rapidez -¡Papá, Perla!- Exclamo Steven preocupado al lado de Spinel, quien encogió su mano. 

-¡Steven!- Gritaron aterrados Greg y Perla, el humano intento levantarse pero el repentino golpe de Jasper le había dejado algunas heridas. Perla corrió hacía el híbrido y la gema rosada, dejando a Greg en el suelo cuan cuidadosamente pudo en aquel pequeño lapso de tiempo que tenía antes de que Jasper volviera a atacarles. 

La gema más delgada y pequeña se adelanto a interceptar a la soldado cuarzo, Perla tomo una postura baja mientras que Jasper parecía a punto de aplastarla por arriba con su casco sin embargo Perla de un movimiento en el que agarra el mango de la lanza logra hacerle una herida en el cuello, moviendo por la inercia el ataque de Jasper en la otra dirección -¡¿Por que no solo dejas de molestar?!- Exclama Perla golpeando entonces a Jasper con el mango de su lanza en las clavículas. 

Por otro lado Jasper vuelve a rodar intentando derribar a Perla, la gema sirviente intento dar un salto para esquivar el ataque, pero la gema naranja previó esto y también dio un salto, arrollando a Perla. Jasper logro detenerse y colocarse de pie con la intención de volver a golpear a Perla, pero por su parte una burbuja rosada donde estaba Steven la golpeo, el híbrido se había encerrado y había sido utilizado por la elástica Spinel como una maza -¡Deja a Perla en paz!- Se apresuro Steven preocupado.

-¡Rose!- Exclamo Jasper con molestia -¿Donde esta Lapis?- Se apresuro Jasper a preguntar tras su exaltación inicial, pero por su parte un láser de la lanza de Perla le da en la rodilla, aunque no solía utilizar dicho ataque muy seguido, pues era ciertamente extenuante, la situación era ya bastante peligrosa. Jasper se estaba impacientando y recobró rápidamente la compostura para ir en contra de Steven y Perla, atrapando la burbuja que aun estaba en la mano de Spinel, la gema naranja la balanceo para golpear a Perla pero Spinel se había empequeñecido evitando que Jasper pudiera hacer algún daño. 

Steven también deshizo la burbuja, cayendo al suelo y dejando un espacio libre que Perla aprovecho para lanzar su arma contra el pecho de Jasper, aunque la soldado cuarzo atrapo la lanza con dificultad y la intento usar contra el híbrido, que se defendió utilizando su escudo. Perla por su parte deshizo su lanza y la volvió a crear entre sus dedos para seguir atacando a Jasper, esta vez apuntando al cuello una vez más. 

Por su parte la soldado naranja estaba lista para darle una patada a Perla y Steven, antes de que repentinos temblores sacudieran Beach City, atrayendo con ellos lo que parecían ahora enormes olas en la playa. Perla por su parte no perdió tiempo y ataco bajo el visor de Jasper, intentando cortar el pequeño espacio entre la gema y la forma física, la sirviente casi lo consigue, pero Jasper logro retroceder aprovechando como sus enemigos más poderosos se habían reunido a su alrededor, atrapando a Greg quien intentaba liberarse del brazo de Jasper alrededor de su cuello. 

-Spìnel, yo iré por Greg, lleva a Steven al granero y averigua que esta pasando- Ordena Perla con rapidez antes de que Steven salte a rescatar a su padre sin pensar, la gema rosada por su parte en cuestión de instantes sigue las ordenes de Perla, corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la que seguía Jasper. 

-¡Spinel, no! Tenemos que ir por mi padre-Se queja Steven con molestia, pero Spinel no hace caso a los pequeños golpes que el híbrido intenta darle, ya que ni se esforzaba en dañar a la gema rosada, que por su parte daba estirados saltos hacía el granero con la intención de llegar lo antes posible. 

Por otro lado Jasper intentaba sacarle la verdad a Greg, sin saber que el humano se estaba asfixiando. Perla tenía un tiempo límite antes de que la gema naranja probablemente matará al humano. 

******

En el granero Peridot había entrado en estado de pánico, la tierra temblaba pero Beach City no era la mayor zona afectada -¡¿Que sucede?!- Pregunto Amatista alarmada, mientras la gema verde trataba de ajustar el taladro un poco más antes de que se agotará el tiempo. 

-¡Es El Cluster, Amatista!- Exclama Peridot asustada, si fuera posible, ella se desvanecería del miedo -¡Se suponía que teníamos algo más de tiempo!- Se queja rabiosa la gema verde, cuando repentinamente Steven y Spinel entran en el granero preocupados por lo que acontecía. 

-¡Amatista, Jasper esta en Beach City peleando con Perla!- Se apresura Steven con preocupación. 

-¡Esto no puede ser peor!- Sentencia Amatista sudando a montones por todo su cuerpo. Rubí se arrinconaba nerviosa, temblando mientras que Zafiro se aferraba a ella intentando hablarle como si fuera una gema normal, Lapis por otro lado estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico debido a lo que comentaron sobre Jasper. Steven y Spinel estaban a punto de intentar calmar al grupo, pero la gema morada se les adelanto -¡Peridot, Steven y Spinel! Ustedes vayan a por El Cluster y yo me encargaré de Jasper. ¡Zafiro y Lapis! Cuiden el granero, les aseguró que nada saldrá mal esto no es una guerra es solo un temblor- Se apresura Amatista. 

-¿Que?- Pregunto Steven sorprendido, pero entonces Amatista lo había lanzado hacía el taladro junto con Spinel y Peridot. Para sorpresa de Zafiro, Rubí se había abalanzado contra Lapis, pero por otro lado actuó como un perro de compañía intentando calmar a la gema azul -¡Espera Amatista!- Exclamo Steven preocupado antes de que Amatista preparará y cerrará la cabina del taladro, Peridot tenía que ponerlo a funcionar -¡Peridot, no!- 

-¡No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Steven!- Exclamo Peridot activando el taladro, tomando el control manual para empezar a perforar la tierra, aunque tenía que tomar un brusco angulo para dirigirse hacía El Cluster -Debíamos de haber movido el lugar del taladro para no perder tanto tiempo ¡Pero este planeta tiene que ser tan complicado!¡¿No?!- Peridot pierde la compostura. 

-Por favor, dejen de gritar- Menciona Spinel intentando calmar los ánimos, abrazando como una camisa de fuerza a sus dos acompañantes mientras descendían más y más en las profundidades de la Tierra. Steven tenía dificultades para respirar, mientras que Peridot sudaba a montones -Estoy segura de que lo lograremos- Sentencia Spinel intentando formar una sonrisa en el rostro de Peridot y Steven con sus dedos. 


	26. 26-Perdimos

Un grito atronador estallo repentinamente en la mente de Steven, aunque más que un único grito se trataba de millones juntos, debido al sobre salto el híbrido se levanto de un golpe, resultando en que su frente chocará contra el metal del taladro -Auch...- Se quejo Steven mientras se frotaba la frente, pero repentinamente sintió un abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo. 

-¡Steven!- Exclamo una feliz Spinel, pero lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas como una cascada mientras se aferraba a Steven y salían del taladro, la visión del híbrido aun no estaba en sus mejores condiciones, de hecho el humano era incapaz de ver el Sol por una gigantesca sombra sobre las cabezas del dúo -¡Peridot, Steven despertó!- Grito la gema rosada balanceando alegremente a Steven. 

-¿Spinel, que paso?- Pregunto Steven consternado, aunque esto no quito que correspondió al abrazo de la gema rosada que seguía pegada a su rostro de mejilla a mejilla, mientras que por otro lado pasando por debajo de un objeto gigantesco, Peridot había llegado desde el exterior. 

-Steven. ¿Que tal?...Pasaron como unas...24 horas, aproximadamente- Saludo Peridot con indiferencia hasta que finalmente se desploma lloriqueando en el suelo, para aun mayor confusión de Steven. 

-Espera...Spinel ¡¿Derrotamos a El Cluster?!-Pregunto Steven cuando repentinamente recordó algo, como Spinel, Peridot y él se embarcaron en el taladro para detener a la gigantesca geo-arma antes de que entrará en su fase completa, en un principió había una sonrisa entre el híbrido y la gema rosada. 

-¡Si!...En un 55% o un 60%, en el resto del porcentaje fue una derrota- Sentencia Spienl tras unos momentos, sorprendiendo a Steven que miraba impactado hacía arriba a donde apuntaba uno de los dedos de Spinel, incluso a pesar de la falta de luz, podía notar que sobre ellos estaba una gigantesca cantidad de gemas cortadas perfectamente, dando lugar a una especie de cúpula -Steven...¿No recuerdas que paso?- Le pregunto Spinel al híbrido, que asiente algo apenado y desconcertado -Deja que te explique- 

**[Hace 24 horas]**

Bajando cada vez más, Spinel canturreaba una canción y silbaba lo más animada que podía, el interior del taladro era iluminado por luces mientras el trío descendía más y más -Spinel ¿Puedes parar?- Pregunto Peridot mientras intentaba seguir sujetando las palancas del taladro, era eso, sincharse el pelo o empezar a estrangular a la gema rosada. 

-Oh vamos Peridot, no pongas esa cara larga- Exclamo Spinel entusiasmada usando sus dedos para formar una pequeña sonrisa en Peridot, la gema verde intentaba liberarse de aquello pero resultaba en vano por la insistencia de la gema rosada. Por el momento Spinel entonces se acerco a Steven -¿Tu también vas a ponerte derrotista pequeño Steven?- Le pregunta la gema rosada al híbrido tomándole por las mejillas. 

-...¿No?- Exclamo Steven con dificultad debido a los movimientos de las manos de Spinel en su cara, pero articulando una pequeña sonrisa para Spinel, quien por su parte se aferro a Steven en un abrazo, finalmente dejando de lado a Peridot, quien suspiro con cierot alivio por esto -¡De verdad creo que podemos hacerlo Peridot!- Sentencia el alegre híbrido, el cual es vitoreado por la gema rosada. El dúo era optimista, mientras que Peridot mantenía la mriada fija. 

Mientras más metros perforaba el taladro, repentinamente dejo de haber tierra y roca, dando lugar a una sustancia liquida de color amarillento -¿Esto es lava, Peridot?- Le pregunto un curioso Steven a la gema verde, que dio una especie de risa con burla. 

-No es lava, ni siquiera es magma que sería un termino mucho más adecuado, estas viendo rocas magmáticas, principalmente peridotita- Sentencia la gema verde con simpleza, sorprendiendo a Steven por la respuesta, observando con curiosidad su alrededor, más profundo de lo que un humano jamas había llegado. 

-Peridot, saluda a tus parientes- Exclama Spinel con alegría distrayendo a Peridot de la conducción para mirar a la ventana la peridotita, lo que recibí una risa fingida y sarcástica de la gema verde. 

-Ja ja. Muy graciosa Spinel- Sentencia Peridot intentando volver al trabajo, cuando repentinamente una extremidad choca contra la ventana de la cámara del taladro, asustando al trió, aunque la extremidad no les hace nada, ya que finalmente la rebasan en su descenso, aquello fue una sorpresa -Pudo haber sido uno de los Cluster de prueba, o quizás un desprendimiento de El Cluster- Analizo Peridot intentando calmar a sus compañeros. 

-Espero que haya arriba todo este bien- Sentencia finalmente Steven aferrándose a si mismo, mientras que Spinel por su parte jugaba con el pelo del híbrido para calmarse después del sobre salto. 

*****

Tras unos minutos más de descender en peridotita, el taladro cayo sobre una especie de orbe negro, que en su interior contenía a El Cluster, el taladro perforo la roca entrando en una cámara semejante a una cueva que empezó a llenarse con Peridotita -Admiren...El Cluster- Sentencia Peridot con solemnidad, observando un cúmulo de apróximadamente tres millones de gemas. El estómago de Steven se revuelve, si Spinel tuviera uno en ese momento ciertamente lo haría -Iniciando perforación- Exclama la gema verde activando unos botones para intentar perforar la capa exterior del Cluster. 

Al principió parecía que funcionaba, la capa de cristal que rodeaba al Cluster estaba siendo perforada, pero del interior empezaban a brillar algunas gemas -Demonios demonios demonios- Maldice Peridot frustrada cuando el taladro se detiene, incapaz de perforar una de las capas de cristal desde el exterior de El Cluster. 

-¡¿Va a transformarse?!- Preguntaron Steven y Spinel alarmados, repentinamente un sonido atronador perforó aquel lugar, parecido a lo que las gemas corruptas del océano habían hecho antes.

-¡Lo siento! ¡¿Saben?! ¡No llegamos a tiempo!- Grita Peridot aterrada, intentando continuar mientras tanto la perforación de El Cluster, pero parecía no llevar a nada. 

-¡Chicas! ¡Las amo!- Sentencia Steven pálido, aferrándose como puede a Spinel e intentando alcanzar a Peridot, pero en ese momento cae noqueado. Spinel por su parte intenta salir lo más rápido de allí, pero un grito repentino inunda la cámara del taladro, helando en el lugar a Peridot, Spinel y incluso a El Cluster. 

**[Presente]**

-...¡¿Que paso?!- Pregunto anonadado el sorprendido Steven respecto al relato de Spinel, quien parecía entretenerse del exaltado Steven. 

-Apareció un faro y destruyo a El Cluster, por supuesto- Sentencia la gema rosada tocando la punta de la nariz del híbrido con uno de sus dedos, solo para encontrar la mirada frustrada de Steven. 

-Muy gracioso- Sentencia el híbrido. 

-Por supuesto, soy una comediante nata- Sonríe Spinel colocándose sobre su cabeza con las piernas extendidas -Pero ya en serio, deja que te cuente como termino- Exclama la gema rosada levantando repentinamente la camisa de Steven y apuntando a la gema antes de decir nada. 

**[De vuelta al pasado :v]**

De repente en el taladro había otro Steven, pero este era puramente de color rosado. El silencio reinaba ahora, donde Peridot y Spinel miraban atónitas a Pink Steven, que por su parte sin mucha emoción se fijo en su contra parte humana, donde estaba la gema de Steven ya no había nada -Regreso en seguida- Sentencia Pink Steven sin siquiera mirar a las gemas, sino que abriendo la cámara del taladro. 

-¡Espera! ¡¿Quien demonios eres?!- Pregunta Peridot alarmada cuando Pink Steven sale de allí, el lugar no paraba de llenarse de peridotita, aunque todavía no estaba completamente lleno aun había espacio para maniobrar. 

-¡¿Que le hiciste a Steven?!- Exclama repentinamente molesta Spinel, con su gema brillando, segundos antes estaba viendo perpleja el estado enfermo del híbrido e intentaba estirarse para llegar a Pink Steven, pero se detuvo en seco cuando este genero un escudo gigantesco sobre él, formado por figuras geométricas. 

-¡Spinel espera!- Ordena Peridot preocupada, intentando detener a la gema rosada de no hacer nada estúpido. En ese momento Pink Steven de un movimiento de su mano corta con su escudo a El Cluster, pulverizando en ese momento la mitad de las gemas presentes dentro de la geo-arma, sin embargo al hacerlo el brillo del resto fue mucho mayor, empezando a tomar forma física. 

-Eso será suficiente por ahora- Sentencia Pink Steven, un aura rosada lo cubre mientras vuelve a meter la mano de Spinel en el taladro, cerrando desde afuera. Pink Steven flotaba en el aire como si nada, y agarrando el taladro lo saco de las profundidades de la tierra, llegando finalmente hacía la superficie. En un principió las gemas del taladro no sabían que pensar, pero en la superficie repentinamente Pink Steven rompió el vidrió -Dámelo- Ordena Pink Steven con indiferencia, señalando a Steven. 

-...Oblígame- Sentencia Spinel aferrándose al híbrido con pequeñas lagrimas, pero entonces Pink Steven se abalanza sobre ella, pero para su sorpresa simplemente desaparece, fusionándose con el Steven de carne y hueso, que recuperaba su color -¡Steven!- Llamo una alegre gema rosada intentando despertar al híbrido a sacudidas. 

-¡Lo hicimos!- Exclama en un grito de euforia Peridot besando el suelo anaranjado bajo sus pies, habría sido una celebración, de no ser porque repentinamente un gigantesco agujero se abre en la tierra, cuya presión repentina libera la gigantesca cáscara de El Cluster que Pink Steven había cortado, que cae sobre el trío y el taladro, pero sin hacerles daño ya que actuó a modo de cúpula. 

Por otro lado otra cosa sale de aquel gigantesco agujero, un ser ahora muy dañado, parecido a una larva con extremidades y ojos por todo su cuerpo, arrastrándose y comiendo la tierra que sus múltiples bocas encontraban a su paso lento, alaridos salían de las bocas que no comían porque no daban con el suelo del que debían alimentarse. Su piel parecía similar a la del músculo y los cartílagos, pero acompañada por colores verdosos.

Spinel coloco a Steven en el taladro, ella misma se sentó fuera observando, esperando a que el híbrido despertará -¿Que hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Peridot algo descorazonada, directamente a Spinel, quien por su parte solo miraba hacía Steven. Peridot salió afuera, viendo como El Cluster, de un poco menos de millón y medio de gemas se movía sin rumbo aparente, queriendo destruir el planeta aunque ahora mismo no podría. 

**[Presente]**

-...Fallamos...¡¿Donde esta El Cluster?!- Se alarmo Steven preocupado, a lo cual Peridot señalo hacía afuera, aun con la cara pegada al piso, el híbrido salió corriendo intentando ver a la geo-arma, aunque a la distancia solo podía ver un punto blanco de considerable tamaño, un poco más grande que una ciudad.

-Hey, Steven- Exclamo la gema rosada poniendo su mano sobre uno de los hombros del híbrido, este miro a Spinel, que por su parte le limpió las lagrimas del rostro -¡Mirálo! No es taaaan malo. Estoy segura de que podemos encargarnos de él con un poquito de esfuerzo- Sentencia una sonriente Spinel aplastando a El Cluster con sus dedos, aprovechando la ilusión óptica que le daba la distancia. 

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto un atónito Steven limpiándose la nariz después de su llanto. 

-¿Recuerdas el rejuvenecedor?- Exclama Spinel, repentinamente una pequeña sonrisa empieza a crecer en el rostro de Steven -Eso es lo que quería ver. Bueno, tengo un plan. Vamos por Peridot- Sentencia la gema rosada poniendo al híbrido sobre sus hombros y corriendo hacía la "cúpula" bajo la que estaba Peridot, aunque debido a la falta de atención ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo. 

-¡Peridot!- Llamo el dúo, a lo cual la gema verde se arrastro hacía ellos -¡Hay una forma de encargarnos de El Cluster!-Exclaman animados el dúo poniéndose de pie, a lo cual Peridot da un gruñido de afirmación mientras que la gema rosada la cargaba para ir hacía el portal del Kindergarten Beta con el híbrido, rumbo a El Jardín. 

-Hey Steven, tengo una pregunta-Cuestiona con inocencia Spinel mientras el trío viajaba por el portal, Steven la miro esperando la pregunta -¿Que es amar?- Sentencia la gema rosada, a lo cual Steven se queda sin palabras por unos momentos. 

-Cuando quieres mucho a alguien, incluso cuando es difícil o ya no están. El amor es algo...muy grande- Sentencia el híbrido con simpleza, una sonrisa acompaña su rostro y para su sorpresa Spinel se sonroja, pisando finalmente El Jardín una vez más. Spinel se aclara y deja a Peridot, estirando su tren superior hacía la playa, para encontrar los restos del rejuvenecedor, que lleva hacía Peridot. 

-No perdimos- Spinel sentencia, ella recupera su solor sonrojado mientras que Steven vitoreaba, Peridot se fija momentáneamente en lo que su compañera traía y una leve luz de esperanza se nota en sus ojos. 


	27. 27-Situación comprometedora

Peridot analizaba los restos del rejuvenecedor, afortunadamente no estaba completamente hecho añicos sino que estaba partido a la mitad, mientras la gema verde analizaba la maquina sobre una de las construcciones del jardín, mientras que por otro lado Steven estaba sentado en la falda de Spinel -¿Me explicarías más de...eso del "amor"?- Le pregunto curiosa la gema rosada al híbrido. 

-...Garnet podría explicarlo mejor, o quizás Perla y papá. Rubí y Zafiro están muy enamoradas, Perla y papá lo estuvieron de mamá- Responde Steven sin explicar realmente demasiado, algo bastante confuso para Spinel, quien rasco sus cabellos. 

-¿Entonces, tú nos amas a Peridot y a mi?-Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad, a lo cual el híbrido asintió con simpleza. 

-Si. Quizás me puse un poco emocional, pero en verdad ustedes son muy buenas amigas-Sentencia Steven sonriente, aprovechando para dar un abrazo a Spinel, que por su parte observo como una especie de rubor invadía su cara, la gema rosa correspondió el abrazo y apretó con fuerza al híbrido. El dúo estuvo así unos momentos -No puedo esperar para volver a ver a papá y las chicas- Le cuenta Steven tras unos momentos, Spinel asiente también con emoción. 

-Termine- Sentencia Peridot acercándose hacía el dúo, la gema verde no habla, teniendo en suspenso a Steven y Spinel, quienes jugaban con sus dedos algo nerviosos -Creo que...¡Podría funcionar!- Exclamo Peridot entusiasmada, repentinamente Spinel la atrapa y abraza tanto a la gema verde como al híbrido. 

-¡Que bien!¡Que bien!¡Que bien!-Vitoreaban Steven y Spinel con euforia, pero repentinamente sienten que por primera vez la gema verde corresponde. Solo para empezar a darles pequeños golpes en la cara tras unos momentos. 

-¡¿Quien dijo que podían abrazarme?!- Sentencia con molestia Peridot, a lo cual Spinel la suelta dejándola caer en el suelo algo adolorida por la caída y el apretado abrazo -El problema es que quizás no tengamos la tecnología para hacerlo funcionar- Sentencia Peridot algo preocupada. 

-Podríamos ir entonces a la base lunar de las gemas. Allí estaba un taller- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza, a lo cual Peridot asiente, entonces Steven entonces activa el portal para trasladar al grupo hacía Beach City, o bueno, mejor dicho el templo, lo que quedaba de el tras el encuentro con Malachite. Aun habían cosas de la antigua casa, la cama rota, la televisión destrozada, el inodoro incrustado en el techo, o todas las cosas de la cocina desparramadas, sin olvidar los restos de madera. 

Spinel se estiro para sacar a Steven y Peridot de allí, la ciudad aun estaba habitada pero los negocios estaban detenidos, a la Gran Rosquilla le faltaba su rosquilla gigante incluso, muchas personas estaban dentro de sus hogares, la excepción era por ejemplo Ronaldo que pregonaba sobre el ataque de aliens, sin embargo el trió no se dedico a darle mucha atención, se dirigieron primero al auto lavado buscando a Greg, sino irían hacía el granero buscando al padre del híbrido y las otras gemas. 

******

**[Unas cuantas horas antes, cuando el trió recién había entrado en el taladro]**

Greg se estaba asfixiando por culpa de Jasper, que seguía siendo perseguida por Perla, aunque los movimientos sísmicos hacían difícil la persecución para ambas, pero repentinamente un látigo se pone alrededor de la gema anaranjada y la arrastra hacía el techo de la Gran Rosquilla, hecho por Amatista. 

Entonces Jasper decide soltar a Greg, enviándolo a volar contra Amatista y la rosquilla de la Gran Rosquilla, que por el impacto sale rodando hacía el suelo -Hey Greg, vamos a sacarte de aquí- Dijo apresurada la adolorida Amatista, mientras que Greg gruñía con algunas heridas en su espalda. 

-¡Amatista, cuidado!- Grita el humano al ver a Jasper a punto de aplastar a Amatista, pero entonces recibe una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla de parte de Perla, repentinamente el cuello de la gema anaranjada estaba contra la lanza de la gema sirvienta, pero antes de que pudiera darle un cabezazo a Perla, Amatista se apresuro a empezar a golpear a Jasper. Sin embargo la soldado naranja no parecía verse afectada y dando un giro a alta velocidad hizo que Perla chocará con Amatista, hundiendo a ambas por el suelo de la Gran Rosquilla. 

-Voy a preguntarlo una vez más ¿Donde esta Lapis?- Pregunto Jasper con seriedad, Greg trago saliva. 

-...¡En Corea!- Sentencia el humano con rapidez, pero recibe una mirada confundida de Jasper -Deja que te muestre...-Greg saca su celular y le muestra un mapa señalando la península de Corea, ante esta información de un salto la gema anaranjada baja de la Gran Rosquilla. 

-¡Gracias!- Se despide Jasper corriendo hacía el mar. 

-...Eso fue más fácil de lo que parecía- Sentencia Greg -...¡Mi espalda!- Exclama el humano tras intentar dar un paso y cayéndose del dolor, con algunas manchas rojizas manchando su camiseta blanca. Amatista y Perla aparecen rápidamente consternadas. 

-¿Que paso con Jasper?- Pregunto una preocupada y alarmada Amatista hacía Greg -¿Le dijiste donde esta Lapis?- Exclama sorprendida la gema morada. 

-No. La engañe y se fue- Sentencia Greg mientras toca las heridas en su espalda, para su sorpresa Perla le carga. 

-Eso servirá por ahora, gracias Greg- Sentencia Perla con seriedad -Amatista, ve a ver a Lapis y Zafiro al granero, te dije que debías vigilarlas- Exclama le gema delgada con comprensión pero manteniendo su tono serio, incluso parecería despectiva en algunos aspectos. 

-¡P, necesitabas ayuda! De no ser por mi Jasper podría haber matado a Greg- Se defiende la gema morada con rapidez, recibiendo una mirada amable de Greg. 

-Muchas gracias por venir Amatista- Exclama el humano agradecido mientras que intenta mitigar su dolor, Perla por su parte solo le devuelve un asentimiento de gratitud a Amatista y baja de la Gran Rosquilla rumbo al auto lavado, más específicamente a la van -Tengo las llaves aquí- Se apresura Greg intentando sacar las llaves de sus pantalones pero Perla es más rápida, abriendo el vehículo. 

-Date la vuelta- Ordena Perla con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a Greg pero el humano se sobre salta cuando la gema le sube la camisa por lo que gira a verle la cara. 

-¡¿Que haces?!- Pregunta nervioso Greg para ver un vendaje en las manos de Perla, sacado de la gema en su frente. 

-No puedo ponerte los vendajes sobre la camisa- Sentencia la gema con simpleza, a lo que Greg en un principió se sonroja apenado, solo para volver a voltearse. Perla empezó a examinar las heridas del humano, sacando con sus manos algunos restos de la gigantesca rosquilla, afortunadamente no habían tornillos o esquirlas de metal. 

-¿Es seguro que saques eso con tus manos?- Pregunto algo preocupado Greg, pero Perla le quito importancia con un gesto de su mano, empezando a rodear con el vendaje el abdomen rechoncho del humano para vendar las heridas. 

-Las gemas tenemos cuerpos de luz, no portamos germenes o bacterias como los humanos u otras formas de vida, así que no hay posibilidad de que transmita algún tipo de enfermedad o infección a tus heridas- Explica Perla con tranquilidad y confianza, tras unos minutos terminaría el vendaje sobre el cuerpo de Greg, permitiendo que el humano se sentará. 

-Muchas gracias Perla- Exclamo Greg sonriente, aunque un poco incómodo por el vendaje, pero para su sorpresa Perla permanece allí parada afuera -Perla...¿Necesitas algo?- Pregunto el humano algo preocupado, la gema por su parte se adentro en la van y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, repentinamente los ojos de Perla se abrieron y esta empezó a cincharse de los pelos -Wow Perla, cálmate- Se apresuro Greg a intentar detener a la gema. 

-¡No se que hacer Greg!¡¿Que hago si Zafiro, Rubí y Lapis ya no están?! Todo sería más fácil con Garnet aquí, ahora Steven esta con Peridot y Spinel metros bajo tierra, y no pudimos detener a Jasper y....Todo sería más fácil con Rose aquí- Exclama Perla en pánico, en el rostro de la gema hay grandes gotas de sudor saliendo de su frente y lagrimas de sus ojos. 

-...Si, a veces pienso en eso- Sentencia Greg sacando las manos de Perla de su cabeza -Pero escucha Perla, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien, si las otras gemas no estuvieran, Amatista ya habría venido a buscarte para saber que hacer- Menciona amablemente el humano. 

-No lo digas- Se apresura Perla, recibiendo una mirada confusa de Greg -Tu dicho, eso con las costillas de cerdo y perros calientes- Sentencia la gema limpiando sus lagrimas con dificultad, el humano tenía ganas de haber soltado una pequeña risa o chiste para aliviar el ambiente, pero no parecía el momento -¿Y que pasa con Steven?- Pregunta Perla preocupada. 

-...Steven es un chico grande, el puede salir de eso. Se que puede- Sentencia Greg intentando formar una sonrisa, pero no puede -Siempre tengo miedo de que no lo haga, los niños humanos no suelen tener una gema en el estómago e ir a luchar contra monstruos con capacidades mágicas- Exclama el humano con obviedad aunque algo de tristeza. 

-Steven no es un niño grande, el no sabe nada, es tierno e inocente- Lloriquea Perla aun más fuerte que antes, encorvándose sobre su propia espalda mientras sollozaba. Greg se sienta al lado de ella y empieza a darle palmadas, así el dúo pasa unos minutos en completo silencio. Ciertamente Greg tenía un nudo en la garganta, no consuelas a una persona con más de 5000 años de experiencia todos los días.

-Perla...¿Quieres un abrazo?- Ofreció Greg amablemente, los sollozos de Perla se detuvieron unos momentos -A Steven siempre que lloraba le gustaba un abrazo, cuando era bebé...estoy seguro de que actualmente un abrazo le seguiría reconfortando pero ese no es el tema...No puedo reemplazar o traer de vuelta a Rose, Perla. Lo lamento- Sentencia finalmente el humano, en un principió no tiene respuesta de la gema, por lo que suspira creyendo haber fallado. 

-La extraño mucho- Exclama Perla extendiendo sus brazos en un abrazo hacía Greg, hundiendo su cara en el hombro del humano, Greg no tarde en corresponder el abrazo de la gema que seguía llorando -..Greg- Llama Perla la atención tras unos cuantos minutos, el humano escucha atentamente -...No te culpo por la muerte de Rose, nunca la pude controlar. Nadie podía en realidad- Sentencia Perla. 

-...Gracias Perla- Señala el humano con alegría, pero entonces siente que la gema le muerde el cuello y se aferra a él -¿P-Perla?- Pregunta Greg algo nervioso y preocupado, la sangre le hierve, y termina con Perla haciendo que se calle. 

Por parte de Perla solo hay silencio, ella respira aire caliente sobre el cuello de Greg, antes de volver a morder. Las manos de ella bajan por todo el cuerpo de Greg, el humano siente un escalofrió -¿Continuamos?- Perla pregunta aparentemente inocente a Greg. 

-...¿Estas segura?- Greg pregunta preocupado, un sonrojo invade el rostro del hombre cuando entonces la ropa de la gema blanca desaparece. 

**[En el presente]**

-¡Papá!- Llama Steven golpeando la puerta de la van entusiasmado, el vehículo estaba abierto por lo que el trió abre la puerta, solo para encontrar a Greg acostado con Perla en una situación...comprometedora. Se escuchan gritos por todos lados y todos salen corriendo como pueden de aquella incomodidad. 


	28. 28-Una cita después de salvar el mundo

Peridot y Spinel habían ido corriendo tras haber encontrado a Perla y Greg en la van del humano, principalmente porque no sabían que pasaba y porque Steven había salido corriendo gritando nada más ver a su padre con la gema, a base de correr el grupo estaba llegando al granero, pero la gema verde y la gema rosada habían logrado interceptar al híbrido antes de llegar -¿Que paso Steven?-Pregunto Peridot curiosa hacía el humano que recuperaba la respiración. 

-Pensé que no tenía un concepto para la privacidad...pero me equivoque- Sentencia Steven sonrojado y bastante apenado, aunque sus compañeras seguían sin entender. 

-¿Pero que hacía tu padre con Perla?- Cuestiono Spinel consternada, haciendo que Steven lanzará un pequeño grito en respuesta, lo cual dejo sin palabras a la gema rosada -...¿Quieres un abrazo?- Ofreció Spinel, a lo cual el híbrido asintió tras unos momentos de silencio, no lloraba pero sin duda Steven prefería algo de confort en ese momento. Spinel llevaba a Steven hacía el granero mientras que por otro lado Peridot caminaba al lado del dúo. 

-¿Chicas?-Llamo Steven en voz alta cuando estaban a las puertas del granero, con Spinel tocando insistentemente la puerta, que se abren de repente mostrando a una emocionada Amatista, que salta a atrapar al trió con un abrazo mientras daba vueltas de la euforia. 

-¡Chicos, están vivos!- Sentencia le emocionada gema morada, entrando entonces al granero donde Rubí correteaba de Lapis y Zafiro, visiblemente confundida, la más pequeña de las gemas azules trataba de atraer a la gema corrupta, pero siempre que lo hacía veía a Lapis e iba confundida hacía ella -Entonces...¿Vencieron a El Cluster?- Pregunto Amatista distrayendo al trió del raro espectáculo. 

-No. Bueno, es complicado, vencimos a un poco más de la mitad de El Cluster- Exclama Steven apresurado, bastante preocupado, sorprendiendo a las otras gemas presentes (a excepción de Rubí, que no entiende lo que habla el híbrido) -Tenemos tiempo antes de que la parte restande El Cluster devore la Tierra- Menciona Steven formando una sonrisa algo incómoda, las gemas tenían algunos sentimientos encontrados. 

-Wow...esto es difícil. ¿Tenemos un plan? De hecho...¿Donde esta Perla? Ayer se fue con tu padre a curarle algunas heridas que le hizo Jasper y no volvió- Preguntaba Amatista sorprendida, Steven por su parte se queda bastante callado mientras sudaba -¿Paso algo Steven?- Exclamo preocupada la gema morada. 

-Bueno, hablando de Perla, la vimos con el papá de Steven en su van. Estaban desnudos ¿Por que será?- Sentencia Spinel con inocencia estirándose hacía Amatista mientras que Steven se quedaba callado, un sonrojo invadió el rostro del híbrido. 

-Que curioso- Sentencia Lapis con inocencia también, pero las otras Crystal Gems no piensan de forma similar.

-...¡¿Que?!- Preguntan Amatista y Zafiro, una mezcla de alarma y cierta furia en su voz, pero por su parte antes de que empiecen a gritar más fuerte Peridot les interrumpe. 

-Si nos permitieran contar la historia y explicar nuestro plan, eso sería de mucha ayuda- Exclama Peridot alzando los restos del rejuvenecedor de gemas, a pesar de que la gema verde va contando todo lo acontecido desde el taladro hasta El Jardín, donde las gemas prestaban atención de manera mixta, Steven y Spinel ya sabían todo lo que narraba Peridot, Amatista y Zafiro estaban en un dilema por lo de Perla pero intentaban prestar atención, y por otro lado Lapis era la única que prestaba completa atención. 

Peridot estaba por narrar lo que paso en el auto lavado de Greg, pero entonces para sorpresa de todos Perla estaba allí y le silencia la boca -¡¿Perla?!- Exclaman casi todos sorprendidos -Hola Perla- Saludan Spinel y Lapis con más calma, lo cual la gema sirvienta corresponde con su mano. 

-Si, llevo aquí un rato, En verdad estoy alegre porque Steven este bien aunque no hayamos derrotado a El Cluster por completo. En verdad estoy sorprendida porque hayan conseguido un rejuvenecedor de gemas también- Sentencia Perla algo nerviosa, visiblemente por las miradas de sus compañeras Crystal Gems, que intenta evitar mirando en otras direcciones. 

-Chicos será mejor que salgan, después podemos hablar de todo esto del rejuvenecedor y como detener a El Cluster o lo que sea- Exclama apresurada Amatista sacando a Spinel, Steven, Peridot y Lapis del granero, cerrando las puertas como podía, allí solo estaban entonces Rubí, Zafiro, Perla y la propia gema morada. En silencio. 

-Perla-Inicio Zafiro, pero fue repentinamente interrumpida. 

-¡¿Te acostaste con Greg?!¡¿Y Steven te vio?!- Pregunta alarmada Amatista, pero su boca es tapad por la mano de Perla, con su sonrojo azul mientras sudaba bastante del nerviosismo, la gema morada intenta calmarse gritando contra la mano de la gema más alta, hasta que finalmente se siente un poco mejor. 

-Por favor Amatista, no digas obscenidades- Se apresura Perla con una mueca algo temblorosa -Hablando de Greg ¡En realidad Steven no vio nada! Bueno...nada dentro de todo, verás una cosa llevo a la otra y pues...Si me acosté con Greg- Explica la gema intentando evitar la mirada de sus compañeras. 

-Perla...¡¿Que demonios?!- Pregunto Zafiro mientras se cinchaba de los pelos -Ni siquiera podría haber pensado que eso ocurriría si aun pudiera tener la visión futura de Garnet- Se quejaba la gema azulada. 

-Oigan, se que suena...mal. Pero les digo que todo esto fue un...accidente. Si, un accidente- Sentencia Perla casi completamente sonrojada, pero se nota en las mirada de Amatista que definitivamente no le cree, repentinamente la gema más alta da un respiro para calmarse -No me mires así- Ordena Perla con molestia. 

-...Oblígame- Sentencia Amatista desafiante, con una sonrisa algo burlona, pero por su parte Perla se pone de cuclillas y se acerca un poco a su compañera morada. 

-Puedo ponerte muy incomoda Amatista ¿Quieres saber algo?- Pregunto Perla mientras una sonrisa se expandía por su rostro y un leve sonrojo también, la sonrisa burlona de Amatista se desapareció y por otro lado gotas de sudor cayeron desde su frente, algo similar pasaba con Zafiro. En pocos momentos Amatista salió corriendo por la puerta del granero, lo mismo que Zafiro quien es perseguida por Rubí -...Muy bien Peridot, entonces vamos a revisar que tengamos todo lo necesario para aplicar la idea de Spinel- Exclamo Perla animada. 

La gema verde entro en el granero -Todos son unos raros- Exclamo Peridot sorprendida pero sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de pasar con las otras Crystal Gems, Perla aplaude con euforia y empieza a ayudar a la gema verde, mientras que por otro lado Lapis iba a la cima del silo del granero. 

-Hey Steven, vamos- Exclama Spinel animada queriendo entrar en el granero, pero el híbrido dudaba con incomodidad -...Espera aquí- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza, entrando al granero, la gema rosada toca el hombro de la gema sirvienta, que repentinamente se tensa y se da la vuelta. 

-Oh, solo eres tu Spinel- Suspira Perla con cierta alegría, Spinel estaba a punto de hablar pero Perla se sobre salta -¡No voy a decirte que hice con Greg!...Perdón, todavía estoy algo...nerviosa ¿Que quieres Spinel?- Exclama la gema con nerviosismo, pero se apresura a disculparse educada con la gema rosada. 

-Steven necesita que alguien hable con él. Creo que le sentaría bien que fueras tú- Sentencia Spinel con preocupación, Perla por su parte no puede evitar sonrojarse y sudar, por unos momentos parece no saber que hacer, pero finalmente da media vuelta para dirigirse con el híbrido, seguida desde atrás por la gema rosada. 

El híbrido se había alejado un poco a sentarse sobre una piedra en el granero, cuando Perla y Spinel aparecen, Steven se sobre salta inicialmente pero la gema más alta le detiene para que se siga sentando con ella al lado, Spinel por su parte se vuelve más pequeña y se sienta en el regazo del híbrido -Perla...-Inicia Steven con nerviosismo. 

-Si...Ehhh, no deberían haber visto eso- Sentencia Perla con simpleza y lo más directa que puede, una pequeña sonrisa de incomodidad se le escapa con un sonrojo. 

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto el híbrido sorprendido -Es decir...papá y tú no suelen llevarse bien-Exclamo Steven como si fuera una obviedad, y ciertamente parecía serlo debido a la tensión entre la gema y el adulto, principalmente causada por Rose y su relación con Greg. 

-Si, verás...como explicarlo...-Perla empezaba a murmurar para si misma mientras que por su parte el híbrido esperaba respuesta, finalmente parecía que la gema podía hablar nuevamente sin morderse la lengua -Bueno, tú padre y yo no es que estemos saliendo o nada parecido, ambos teníamos problemas y puedes decir que...nos acicalamos mutuamente- Sentencia Perla intentando formar una sonrisa. 

-Bueno, eso explica las cosas- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza, pero Steven y Perla sabían que la gema rosada no entendía la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban. 

-Verás Spinel, cuando dos personas se atraen mucho, la mayoría de las veces cuando están...enamorados...bueno...Terminan haciendo...eso- Sentencia Perla intentando explicarle a la gema rosada lo que había ocurrido. 

-¿Estas enamorada del papá de Steven?- Pregunta Spinel curiosa, por su parte Steven miro interesado y curioso a la gema, pero Perla ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos, bastante tímida respecto a esto, los ojos de Steven forman unas sorprendidas estrellas. 

-Bueno cuando conocí a Greg nuestra relación no era...la mejor...pero debido a Steven teníamos que pasar más tiempo juntos, Greg no es tan mala persona, recientemente tengo demasiado peso sobre mis hombros y pase algún tiempo más con Greg, una cosa llevo a la otra ¡Y!...- Perla parecía explotar, liberando muchas palabras a gran velocidad, para dificultad de los otro dos receptores, pero entonces Perla suspira frustrada -Es complicado, principalmente porque creo que Greg no correspondería y puedo entenderlo, Rose aun es una parte muy importante de nuestras vidas- Finaliza la gema -¿Steven?- . 

Un emocionado Steven sostenía la mano de Perla -Perla ¡Esto es genial!...No olvidaré lo que paso ¡Pero esto es genial! Tienes que ir a contarle a papá- Sentencia el híbrido emocionado, pero por su parte la gema le da un pequeño tirón de las orejas, intentando no ser muy fuerte pero calmar al híbrido. 

-Ehhhh...no- Responde Perla con simpleza, aunque una pequeña sonrisa la invade al ver el pequeño berrinche de Steven -No creo que sea lo adecuado ir y decirle a Greg, además, Amatista y Zafiro están...un poco sensibles, por ahora- Exclama Perla algo nerviosa. 

-Ohhhh- Se queja Steven con un poco de molestia, pero ríe cuando Perla empieza a jugar con sus mejillas alegremente para distraerse, pero por su parte Spinel seguía con curiosidad. 

-¿Las personas cuando se aman solo hacen eso?- Cuestiono la gema rosada al aire, por su parte un sonrojo de Perla le evitaba responder, pero un alegre híbrido lo hace. 

-No, generalmente van a citas, se toman de la mano, se ríen, se besan, cosas así- Explica Steven con emoción, pero recibe solo más miradas confusas de Spinel, por su parte el humano se dirige a Perla para bromear -¿Te gustaría una cita con papá?- Repentinamente la pequeña sonrisa de Steven se va cuando Perla vuelve a esconder su cara entre sus manos, la mirada de Steven es emoción pura -Hay que organizar una-

-¡No!- Sentencia Perla con rapidez sacando nerviosa su cara de entre sus manos -Es decir...-La gema se calma al suspirar, mientras que el híbrido y la gema rosada la ven -Steven, hay cosas más importantes en este momento, como detener a El Cluster. Si, no puedo salir con tu padre porque estoy ocupada, eso es- Sentencia Perla aun algo nerviosa sonriendo mientras se levanta para ir al granero a trabajar, con Steven y Spinel tras de ella. 

-...¡Eso no evito que sucediera lo de la van!- Sentencia Spinel desde atrás, una pequeña risa se le escapa a Steven mientras estaba sonrojado por lo que dijo la gema rosada, Perla por su parte casi se cae con un sonrojo azulado, queriendo desaparecer dentro del granero. 

Steven sentía que no era momento de presionar a Perla, así que permaneció afuera con Spinel jugando, intentando explicarle a la gema rosada el concepto de lo que era una cita -Entonces, lo que necesitamos es salvar el mundo...y hacer que Perla y papá se confiesen- Sentencia Steven con emoción. 

-...Si los ayudamos ¿Podrían ellos explicarme que es el amor?- Sentencia Spinel con curiosidad, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del híbrido con emoción -¡Entonces vamos a salvar el mundo!- Exclama la gema rosada chocando los puños con Steven de la emoción, el dúo sin embargo no sabía por donde empezar, debían esperar que Perla y Peridot buscarán y planearan por el granero como construir una maquina que pudiera devolver a El Cluster a su estado de gema utilizando la tecnología del rejuvenecedor.


	29. 29-Compartiendo una pizza

El dúo conformado por Steven y Spinel se dedicaba a observar el granero, con las puertas abiertas de par en par, en el interior Perla y Peridot se dedicaban a rebuscar, analizar y descartar distintas piezas necesarias para la construcción de la herramienta necesaria para detener a El Cluster, que probablemente seguía avanzando mientras que ellos habían perdido tiempo de una u otra forma -¿Quieres jugar a las cartas?- Ofreció la gema rosada al híbrido. 

-Mmmmmm...No, quizás en otro momento- Responde Steven con simpleza levantándose -¿Quieres ir a buscar a Amatista, Rubí y Zafiro? Estoy algo preocupado por ellas- Exclama Steven con curiosidad, la gema rosada se levanta y apoya la idea -¡Perla!¡Vamos a buscar a las otras!- Anuncia el híbrido emocionado, aunque la gema sirvienta se apresura a salir para observar. 

-¿Estás seguro Steven? Es decir...creo que están algo...sensibles- Exclama Perla con cierta preocupación, pero a pesar de todo solo ve al dúo despidiéndose alegremente mientras corren hacía Beach City, una pequeña risa se escapa de la gema sirvienta pero no puede evitar sentirse mareada por la situación -¿Por que no puedo enfrentar las cosas por mi misma? Perla tienes más de 5000 años- Sentencia la gema pensativa tras recobrar la sensatez. 

-No somos seres hechos para trabajar en solitario, la mayoría de nosotros no al menos, seguimos una estructura colectivista- Menciona Peridot como si fuera una obviedad, pero por su parte Perla se acerca a la gema verde con dulzura casi maternal -¿Que?- Pregunto consternada Peridot. 

-Te tomas todo muy literal Peridot, es un problema que las gemas tenemos al estar en la Tierra- Sentencia Perla con simpleza -No me refiero a..."tareas", me refiero a emociones, la vida...todo. Todo es tan confuso y cambiante. Simplemente...no podemos enfrentarlo solas- Intenta explicar Perla alegremente. 

-...¿Tiene eso que ver con lo que hiciste con el padre de Steven?- Pregunta Peridot consternada, recibiendo un golpe en la frente por parte de la gema sirvienta. 

-¡Peridot, cuando alguien intenta explicarte algo y hablar sobre sus sentimientos tú no deberías preguntarle de su vida romántica, afectiva o sexual!- Sentencia Perla con exaltada molestia mientras que la gema verde se sobaba el lugar del golpe, aun bastante confundida. Pero afortunadamente la gema sirvienta no parecía exaltarse por mucho tiempo -Creo que ya revisamos todo el granero, algunas cosas podrían servirnos pero tendríamos que volver a la base lunar para conseguir la herramientas necesarias para la tecnología gema- Finaliza Perla -Perdón por haberte golpeado pero ya estoy...cansada, de que me pregunten sobre eso- Menciona la gema más alta pasando su mano delicadamente por la frente de la gema verde. 

-...Disculpas aceptadas- Sentencia en un murmullo Peridot, que Perla escucha con claridad soltando una pequeña risa -¿Que es una vida romántica, afectiva o sexual?- Pregunta con curiosidad la gema verde, y rápidamente tras unos momentos la gema más alta se ríe -¿Que es tan gracioso?- Exclama consternada Peridot. 

-¡Pfff! Haha...perdón, es solo que me reía por lo que pensaba. Una vida afectiva, romántica y sexual...es algo que la mayoría de seres no tienen- Sentencia Perla conteniendo aun la burla, pero la gema verde no parecía entender mucho -Creo que después de organizar todo lo que ya encontramos voy a ir a comprar un café ¿Quieres algo también? Tendríamos que encontrar a León antes de ir a la Luna- Ofreció la gema más alta, a lo cual Peridot asintió tras unos momentos de considerarlo. 

******

El dúo por su parte intentaron primero buscar a las otras gemas en los terrenos alrededor del granero, pero sin encontrarlas Steven y Spinel decidieron buscar en Beach City, la situación no había cambiado mucho respecto a cómo habían encontrado la ciudad nada más llegar -¿Crees que tu padre siga en el auto lavado?- Pregunto Spinel con curiosidad. 

-Si tiene herida la espalda, probablemente- Sentencia Steven mientras caminaban hacía el establecimiento del Sr.Universe, solo para encontrar un desastre con hielo y algunas partes del suelo rotas, pero por su parte en realidad Greg estaba compartiendo una pizza con Amatista mientras que no veían por ningún lado a Zafiro o Rubí.

-¡Steven!- Saludaron el humano y la gema morada, el primero más alegre que la segunda que estaba más que nada calmada, no quitaba que Greg estaba algo avergonzado. El híbrido por su parte salto a abrazar a su padre -Hey Steven yo...-Intento hablar el adulto pero Steven lo interrumpió. 

-Perla ya me hablo de lo que paso- Sentencia el híbrido con rapidez, tanto él como su padre estaban algo avergonzados de tener que mencionarlo -¿Que paso aquí?- Se apuro a preguntar Steven con preocupación, para su sorpresa en ese momento Rubí y León aparecieron y saltaron sobre el grupo para lamer a todos amigablemente -¡Jaja!¡Rubí!¡León!- Se apresuro Steven a abrazar a la gema roja y a su mascota rosa. 

-Bueno, Zafiro y yo salimos corriendo de Perla...terminamos aquí y bueno. Zafiro se fue- Explica Amatista, recibiendo miradas curiosas de parte de Spinel y Steven. 

-¿Se fue?- Pregunto la gema rosada consternada mientras alzaba a Rubí jugando con sus mejillas, a lo cual la gema morada asintió. 

-¿Podrías contarles tú Amatista? No tengo la espalda para tocar ahora- Exclama Greg mientras se soba la espalda, a lo cual Amatista asiente, no quitaba que Steven estaba por escupir en su mano para usar su saliva curadora en las heridas de su padre, pero entonces el relato de la gema morada lo distrajo. 

[**Unos momentos**]

Amatista corría enfrente de Zafiro, a quien Rubí seguía de cerca, finalmente las dos gemas habían llegado a Beach City -Parece que Perla no nos siguió- Sentencia la gema morada con un suspiro de cierta alegría -Hey Zafiro...estas congelando el ambiente- Sentencia Amatista con cierta sorpresa viendo el hielo alrededor de la gema azul. 

-Perdona pero...¡¿Por que ella haría algo así?! Mientras que Rubí y yo estamos pasando por esto ella hace...¡Con Greg!- Se queja Zafiro con molestia, finalmente explotando -¡¿Que pasaría si ella desaparece como Rose?!- Se cuestiona la gema cinchándose su cabello de color azul claro. 

-No se ¿No puedes ver el futuro?- Pregunto Amatista con obviedad, pero por su parte la gema azul se levanto su cabello mostrando su único ojo, reflejando una inmensa rabia dirigida en esos momentos hacía la gema morada, probablemente la dirigiría también hacía cualquier otra persona cercan. 

-¡Amatista!¡Que gran idea!¿Como no se me había ocurrido antes?- Exclama Zafiro sarcásticamente -¿No has aprendido como funciona la visión futura? ¡Soy una calculadora con patas, necesito datos para ver el futuro más probable! Por cosas como esas es que en primer lugar Rubí pudo alterar mi visión cuando llegamos a la Tierra por primera vez. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Perla y Greg pasarían una noche juntos?!¡¿Sabes cuantas palabras e tenido con Greg?!- Sentencia la gema azul con molestia. 

-Wow Zafiro, cálmate- Se apresura Amatista a intentar que Zafiro se relajará pero esta le quito las manos de encima rápidamente. Rubí solo observaba cuando dejaba de rascarse con esmero, centrada más en la picazón de su piel rocosa. 

-Si, por supuesto, para ti es fácil- Sentencia Zafiro con molestia haciendo un berrinche, sentándose en el suelo mientras una cáscara de hielo se formaba a su alrededor, pero por su parte entonces el látigo de la gema morada se enrollo alrededor de ella, permitiendo a Amatista levantar a la gema azul y cargarla en el hombro -¡Bájame!¡Rubí ayuda!- Ordeno la gema azul con rapidez.

Rubí apenas respondió, se limito a intentar atrapar una mosca que volaba tras Amatista -...¿A donde vamos?- Pregunto finalmente Zafiro cuando luchar se volvió inútil con la cuarzo de color morado, la cual se dirigía hacía el auto lavado. 

-Vamos a ver a Greg, el puede explicarlo sin ser incómodo y hará que dejes tu berrinche porque ahora no tienes novia y Perla consiguió una noche con alguien más- Sentencia Amatista con simpleza, a lo cual Zafiro volvió a empezar a quejarse y molestarse con la gema morada, pero ahora el grupo ya estaba en el establecimiento del humano -¡Hola Greg!- Saludo la gema morada con fuerza, a lo cual dentro de la van Greg se sobre salto. 

-¡O-Oh! Eres tu Amatista...hey ¿Steven esta con ustedes?- Se apresuro el humano a salir como pudo de su van para recibir a las gemas, sin embargo la cabeza de Greg estaba más preocupada por su hijo. La gema de color roja por su parte vio a León aparecer y sentarse al costado de la van, por lo que fue a jugar con el gigantesco animal rosado. 

-No, estaba en el granero. Se ve algo...si, no se la palabra- Sentencia Amatista con simpleza, a lo cual un nervioso Greg muestra un enorme sonrojo -Pero solo vinimos a hablar no te preocupes- Exclamo la gema morada sentándose en el suelo mientras que Greg estaba sentado en la van con las puertas abiertas -...¡¿Que demonios Greg?!- Cuestiona Amatista de repente bastante exaltada. 

-Bueno...no se que decirte. Literalmente tienes 5000 años- Responde Greg consternado debido a la repentina pregunta, pero su sonrojo se mantenía incluso a través de su bronceado. 

-¡Oh, genial! Esto fue muy útil Amatista- Sentencia Zafiro aun en el hombro, refunfuñando en varios murmullos mientras que Amatista estaba claramente molesta con la gema azul y su comportamiento.

-Es decir...solo ¡Así!...No...¿Se olvidaron de Rose?- Continuo Amatista charlando con el humano, repentinamente las mejillas de la gema morada se llenaron de lagrimas, pero para su sorpresa Greg se metió unos momentos en el interior de la van y puso una pizza entre ambos, invitando claramente a la gema morada antes de responder. Amatista se apresuro a comer con la dificultad de tener un nudo en la garganta. 

-Claro que no nos olvidamos de Rose, la amamos, pero, la gente cambia ¿Recuerdas a Vidalia? Ella creía estar enamorada de Marty, tuvo a Crema Agria y ahora esta con Yellowtail- Exclama Greg con amabilidad, su sonrojo había desaparecido dando paso a una tranquila amabilidad, por otra parte lo que contaba el humano sorprendió a Amatista que recordaba a su amiga Vidalia-Después de Rose pues...nos conocimos, cada uno enfrento a su modo sus problemas y en cierta medida cada uno lo supero. Incluso tú has cambiado Amatista, Steven, Perla ¡Todos lo hacemos! A cada momento...y a veces, cosas así pasan, la gente vuelve a enamorarse, vuelven a formar relaciones, se conectan unas con otras- Explica Greg mientras una pequeña sonrisa invade su rostro. 

Amatista observo sus manos y su forma física por unos momentos, una sonrisa también invadió el rostro de Amatista mientras ella se secaba las lagrimas, pero entonces finalmente Zafiro se había liberado del agarre de la gema morada -¡Excelente! Por supuesto que tu puedes hacer eso Greg ¡Tú vida es infinitamente más corta en comparación a Perla! Un dato curioso: Cambiar no es parte de nosotras, ella probablemente te usa únicamente porque necesita algo con lo que llenar el vació de Rose- Se queja Zafiro cada vez llenando más el lugar de hielo.

-...Si ustedes no pudieran cambiar entonces Garnet y Steven serían imposibles- Sentencia Greg con una mirada apenada dirigida hacía la gema azul, una mirada que ella no soportaba ver en el rostro de un humano, mientras que por su parte Amatista se apresuraba a intentar calmar una vez más a Zafiro. 

-Zafiro, en serio ¡Te estas comportando horrible!- Le recrimina la gema morada, repentinamente Zafiro intenta traer a la gema roja a su lado, pero esta no reacciona, la gota que colmo el vaso, puesto que entonces la gema azul se retira cubriendo su camino de delgado hielo -¡No te vayas ahora!¡No escapes!- Sentencia Amatista con molestia, pero por su parte Greg le da unas palmadas en el hombro. 

-Descuida Amatista, no me ofende lo que dijo Zafiro, ella solo esta pasando por una fase de perdida. Acaba de perder a Rubí hace tan poco y...probablemente la noticia de Perla y yo le llego muy repentinamente- Se apresura el humano a hablar con calma, la gema morada por su parte solo vio irse a la gema azul, así que volvió a sentarse a comer la pizza con Greg, con León y Rubí jugando alrededor. 

-Greg...-Llamo la gema morada al humano mientras miraba al suelo intentando pensar para no arruinar la conversación. 

-¿Si?- Cuestiona con curiosidad Greg. 

-Te deseo suerte a ti y a Perla- Exclama Amatista con una sonrisa alzando un trozo de pizza, Greg se sonroja y lanza una pequeña risa mientras le agradece a la gema morada. 

-Gracias, pero no creo que Perla y yo formemos nada en particular...Bueno nos pasamos un poco anoche pero no creo que ella este muy interesada en una relación conmigo- Sentencia el humano ruborizado, mientras que Amatista solo se limito a sonreirle y seguir comiendo con él. 

**[El presente]**

-Y así llegamos aquí. El fin- Finalizó la gema morada con una sonrisa antes de comer otro trozo de pizza, que Spinel le robo estirando sus manos -¡Oye eso es mío!¡Jaja!- Se apresuro Amatista a intentar alcanzar a Spinel para recuperar su comida mientras ambas se reían, finalmente Steven pudo usar su saliva para curar las heridas de su padre. 

-Gracias Steven...oye perdón por lo que viste pero a veces las coincidencias ocurren- Exclama Greg algo nervioso tras haber agradecido amablemente a su hijo, Steven por su parte asiente. 

El híbrido da un abrazo a su padre, el cual Greg corresponde, solo para que Steven entonces suelte una bomba -Cuando detengamos a El Cluster, Perla quiere ir a una cita contigo- Sentencia el híbrido haciendo que su padre casi se atragante de la sorpresa, cuestionando a Steven si ella de verdad dijo algo así -Bueno, no ¡Pero estoy seguro de que ella quiere eso!- Sentencia Steven con los ojos con forma de estrella. 

-Steven, no creo que deberías hablar por Perla, ella sabrá lo que quiere cuando lo razone. Somos adultos- Sentencia Greg formando una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras revuelve el esponjado pelo de su hijo.

-Okey...- Asiente Steven un poco apenado, mientras que los humanos veían a las gemas jugar -Oye, papá, una pregunta más ¿Como le explicarías a alguien que es el amor?- Pregunto el híbrido en un susurro para evitar que Spinel escuchará la pregunta dirigida a su padre. 

-Eso es muy filosófico...¿Quieres que te lo explique en una canción?- Exclama Greg con una sonrisa más confiada, a lo que su animado hijo acepta con euforia para que su padre toque su guitarra para él. 


	30. 30-No mezclar con cafeína

Las gemas jugaban con Rubí y León mientras que por otro lado Steven y su padre hablaban, hacía un rato que Greg había terminado su canción para el híbrido, quien ahora estaba recostado con su padre en la van, por otro lado no muy lejos de allí en la Gran Rosquilla, Perla saco de su gema un fajo de billetes -¿Que es eso?- Le pregunto Peridot con curiosidad. 

-Es dinero, los humanos lo cambian para obtener bienes y servicios- Explica Perla mientras entraba a comprar café junto con la gema verde, quien observo por unos momentos a la gema más delgada ingerir café como si nada, por lo que Peridot pensaba no debía ser gran cosa aquel "café". 

-Suena muy primitivo- Sentencia la gema verde, a lo cual Perla asiente con una pequeña risa. Peridot entonces pasa a dar un pequeño sorbo a su café y repentinamente escupe lo que tomo -¡Quema!- Exclama la gema verde mientras sale corriendo despavorida, solo para ser detenida por Perla quien ni siquiera parece importarle que la gema verde le tire un poco de café encima por error. 

-Te acostumbrarás, el café da bastante energía- Asegura Perla animada, terminando su café a gran velocidad mientras que por otro lado Peridot iba más lento, no solo para dejar que el café se enfriará sino para intentar degustar el sabor, bastante amargo pero no podía evitar sentirse más llena de energía al beberlo. Las dos gemas caminaron un poco por las calles de Beach City pero entonces llegaron corriendo por frente de ellas Spinel y Amatista. 

-¡Perla!- Saludo Amatista emocionada, pero entonces la gema alta estaba corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la de la gema morada, pero cuando Perla se dio cuenta, la gema rosada la tenía de los tobillos usando sus brazos estirados, y fingiendo ser un pescador empezó a acercar a Perla -Oye P es en serio, quiero hablar contigo- Menciona Amatista cuando Spinel pone a la gema sirvienta boca a bajo, para sorpresa de la gema rosa Perla siempre agarraba el café de forma de que no se cayera nada. 

-Siempre que Spinel pueda bajarme...-Exclamo Perla algo apenada, pero entonces noto la cara de Spinel frente a la suya, viéndola con ojos estrellados. 

-¿Que es eso?- Pregunto viendo al vaso de café la gema rosada, a lo cual recibió un poco de café por parte de Perla, de hecho Spinel tomo todo el vaso y paso saltando de arriba a abajo a gran velocidad mientras se iba hacía el auto lavado, dejando caer a la gema sirvienta sin mucha delicadeza. Peridot por su parte corre al ser perseguida por Spinel, yéndose lejos de las dos Crystal Gems.

Perla ni se molesta y se levanta, encontrando a una sonriente pero incomoda Amatista en frente -...Dispara- Sentencia Perla mientras intenta cerrar los ojos con fuerza para minimizar cualquier cosa que la gema morada tenga que decir, sin embargo nunca llegan insultos o gritos, sino que la gema morada abraza a la gema sirvienta. 

-Perdona como reaccionamos Zafiro y yo en el granero. De hecho Zafiro aun esta muy alterada. Pero eso no es el punto, el punto es que yo...Realmente me alegro de que salgas con Greg- Exclamo animada Amatista, haciendo que Perla se sorprendiera y se sonrojará mientras la gema morada le daba algunas vueltas en el fuerte abrazo. 

-¡Greg y yo no estamos saliendo!- Se apresuro a decir Perla, solo para recibir una mirada perspicaz de parte de la gema morada que hizo que la mayor de las gemas se apenara más -¿Por que este cambio tan repentino de opinión Amatista?- Pregunto Perla con cierta sorpresa intentando recomponerse, Amatista miro al suelo unos momentos y suspiro. 

-Creo que...¡Ustedes pueden ser felices! Tenía cierto...miedo, de que tu te fueras o de que se...olvidarán de Rose. Pero hable con Greg hace un rato y creo que...es normal- Sentencia la gema morada sonriendo mientras alzaba la cabeza, Perla le devuelve el gesto y revuelve los pelos de Amatista -¡Hey no hagas eso!- Se queja la gema mientras ríe. 

-Sabes que Amatista...creo que has madurado- Exclama la sonriente Perla, pero entonces su compañera hace el sonido de un pedo para restarle rápida importancia. 

-Ni que fuera fruta Perla- Exclama Amatista mientras se burla de forma infantil de la gema sirvienta, que solo hace una sonrisa de lado mientras que la gema morada se divertía, ambas Crystal Gems se dieron un abrazo tras esto -Oye, vamos al auto lavado, ahí esta Greg- Sentencia Amatista emocionada, pero por su parte Perla se va corriendo lo más lejos de allí que puede. Amatista intenta perseguir a su compañera haciendo chistes desde su espalda pero entonces sobre sus cabezas aparece Spinel de quien colgaban Steven, Peridot, Rubí y Greg, cayendo sobre las Crystal Gems mientras hacían unos destrozos. 

Perla atrapo entonces a Greg, Steven y Spinel -Hey Greg- Exclamo Perla algo nerviosa intentando no mirar a Greg mientras cargaba a los tres personajes sin mucha dificultad, una risa se escucha de parte del humano quien también desvía la mirada. 

-¿Tienes más de esa bebida?- Pregunto Spinel emocionada estirándose alrededor de la gema sirvienta, que simplemente la miro indiferente mientras dejaba a Steven y Greg en el suelo con seguridad. 

-¿Estas bien Steven?- Pregunto Perla asegurándose de que el híbrido estuviera bien, limpiando el polvo que este tenía ahora en sus ropas, aunque la pegajosa Spinel seguía siendo un problema para la movilidad de la gema sirvienta. 

-Si. Perla ¿Puedo beber café yo también?- Exclamo Steven con los ojos estrellados, al instante recibió una negativa de parte de Perla y Greg, por lo que cayó un poco apenado, mientras que por otro lado finalmente la gema sirvienta pudo quitarse de encima a Spinel, la gema rosada comenzó a rebotar al lado del híbrido, que la agarro de su mano mientras ambos daban saltos, aunque para Steven era difícil seguir el ritmo a su compañera. 

Unos momentos antes Peridot había aparecido en el auto lavado siendo perseguida por Spinel en su estado alterado por la cafeína, la gema verde busco protección entre León, Rubí, Steven y Greg pero debido al estado particularmente jugueton de la gema rosada, termino atrapando a todos y saltando por todo el lugar a modo de juego, empezando también a correr por los tejados como si nada mientras que Steven y Peridot intentaban detenerla. 

Ahora el grupo estaba casi completo, aunque seguía faltando Zafiro, Perla se apresuro a dar unas palmadas y atraer la atención del resto de gemas y el híbrido -Bueno, Peridot y yo ya conseguimos los materiales necesarios del granero, pero tenemos que volver a la base lunar para recoger las herramientas necesarias en el taller- Explica la gema sirvienta lo más tranquila que puede. 

-Yo iré con ustedes- Exclama Amatista levantando la mano,Steven y Spinel rápidamente la acompañaron. 

-No creo que sea seguro que Spinel vaya en su...estado, al taller. Es muy delicado, creo que sería mejor que Steven se quedará a cuidarla- Sentencia Perla recibiendo una mirada suplicante de parte de Steven, pero la gema más alta intenta evitarla para no caer en su truco. 

-Esta bien- Acepta el híbrido un poco decepcionado tras pasar en un silencio demasiado alargado con Perla, quien finalmente aplaude con cierta alegría para Steven y el resto. 

-De hecho, ya que están aquí y quieren ayudar tanto. ¿Quieren vigilar a El Cluster? Recuperamos una pequeña maquina voladora que según Perla fue uno de sus prototipos para crear una nave espacial, así que pueden ir en el portal al Kindergarten Beta y volar para observar a la gemo-arma y como se esta desarrollando ahora- Exclama Peridot con cierta curiosidad, los ojos de Steven y Spinel se llenan de estrellas. 

-¡Si!- Exclama el dúo animado, pero Perla, Greg y Amatista se oponen. 

-¡No!- Se apresura a decir el trío -Steven, Spinel, apreciamos que intentes ayudar pero quizás acercarte demasiado a la criatura que esta deborando la superficie del planeta poco a poco es...peligroso, mortal, arriesgado, inseguro, malo, perjudicial, dañino, nocivo, pernicioso, letal, abrumador, y todavía no digo todas la palabras posibles- Sentencia Perla recitando un diccionario con rapidez en un aire de protección maternal hacía el híbrido, incluso hacía la gema rosada. 

-Si, será mejor que ustedes se queden en Beach City y cuidan el fuerte- Sentencia Amatista dándoles fuertes palmadas a Steven y Spinel. 

-¿Que fuerte?- Pregunto curiosa la consternada gema rosada, buscando cualquier cosa parecida a un fuerte en la distancia. 

-Greg ¿Puedes...cuidarlos?...Por favor- Pregunta Perla apenándose por nada, seguía intentando no mirar al humano que por su parte asintió a la petición de la gema sirvienta. Greg entonces llevo a Steven, Rubí y Spinel hacía el auto lavado una vez más, no sin antes que el cuarteto se despidiera del trío de gemas y León, quienes se esperaban a que el animal rosado preparará su portal -Lo primero que hago cuando lo veo es decirle "Hey Greg"- Sentencia repentinamente la gema sirvienta frustrada mientras que Amatista se ríe de ella, dándole unas palmadas de animo. 

******

-Deberíamos esperar a que le pasará un poco la cafeína- Sentencia Steven con tranquilidad mientras veía a Spinel moverse energética de arriba a abajo en el auto lavado, Greg por su parte asintió con simpleza, permaneciendo en la van mientras vigilaba al dúo que le había encargado Perla. Rubí se sentaba como un perro a su lado. 

El grupo parecía entretenerse de forma genuina con la gema bufona, que ahora realizaba actos acrobáticos sin mucho terror, aprovechando los edificios de Beach City, como el elefante del auto lavado. Pero entonces el híbrido había llamado la atención de Spinel, quien se acerco atentamente estirando su cuello hacía él -¿Que pasa Steven?- Pregunto la gema rosada mientras agarraba una de las orejas del humano.

-Creo que encontré como explicarte que es el amor- Sentencia Steven con alegría, recibiendo entonces una sorprendida sonrisa de parte de Spinel. 

-¡Explícame!- Exclama eufórica la gema rosada, mientras que por otro lado el híbrido colocaba música en su teléfono, para confusión de su compañera que no sabía que escuchaba, pero le gustaba el ritmo, de hecho uno de sus pies empezó a ir de arriba a bajo. 

-¿Quieres bailar?- Ofreció Steven con sus manos extendidas hacía la gema, quien las agarra un poco consternada, entonces el híbrido y Spinel empiezan a bailar al principió lentamente y con calma, un sonrojo había invadido entonces el rostro de la gema rosada, que aun no entendía muy bien que estaba haciendo pero movía los pies intentando por un lado no patear o pisar a su compañero, y por el otro seguir el ritmo de la canción -El amor es todo lo que sientes hacía aquellas cosas que quieres- Inicia Steven sonriente. 

Pero para sorpresa del híbrido no contaba con que Spinel aprendiera rápido, y ella se puso al mando de la danza, moviéndose a gran velocidad ella hizo que Steven dará vueltas bajo sus brazos -¡¿Eso es todo?!- Pregunto la gema rosada ciertamente sorprendida, pero el híbrido negó dando una pequeña risa mientras intentaba seguir el ritmo a su compañera. 

-¡No!- Exclamo Steven acercándose a Spinel, agarrando a esta de forma de que bajará un poco hacía el suelo, solo para volver a subir.

-¡Entonces explica!- Se apresuro Spinel con una sonrisa. 

-Hay distintos tipos de amor. Puedes querer mucho a tus amigos, a tu familia, a tus mascotas, a todas las formas de vida pero hay algunas que amas más que el resto- Explica el híbrido con euforia, similar a la emoción que compartía Spinel en aquel momento, que entonces hacía que Steven subiera y bajara -A esas cosas las amas más que nada, quieres pasar tiempo con ellos, quieres ser más que amigos o mejores amigos, quieres compartir, besar y vivir con ellos todos los días- Sentencia Steven cuando de forma sorprendente Spinel lo tira hacía le cielo, solo para volver a agarrarlo con ojos estrellados. 

Steven soltó una gran sonrisa hacía Spinel, que sentía que si necesitará pulmones, habrían perdido todo el oxigeno. Entonces los aplausos de Greg y los ladridos alegres de Rubí los trajeron a la realidad, repentinamente el dúo se sentía muy cansado, sonrieron hacía su "público" haciendo una reverencia y casi cayeron dormidos. Greg se apresuro a meterlos en la van, donde ambos durmieron. La cafeína no le sentaba bien a Spinel. 


	31. 31-Ahora es un comercial de hamburguesas

La primera en despertarse en aquella van en la mañana se trato de Spinel, la gema rosada tallo sus ojos con un poco de dolor de cabeza por cuanto se había movido anoche en su baile con Steven, que hablando del rey de Roma, estaba aun dormido frente a la gema rosada. Entonces Spinel observo a su alrededor, comprobando que Greg y Rubí también estaban dormidos -Hey, Steven. Despierta dormilón- Dijo Spinel empezando a hacerle pequeñas cosquillas al híbrido, que reía aun estando dormido. 

-¡Jaja!...jaja- Se ríe Steven debido a las cosquillas de la gema rosada, que forma una sonrisa en su rostro debido al comportamiento del híbrido, pero entonces se da cuenta de que el híbrido empezaba a flotar levemente dentro de la van, alarmando a Spinel que se preguntaba si un humano normalmente flotaba. 

-...¿Señor papá de Steven?-Exclama Spinel tocando la nariz de Greg, pero este apenas se inmuta más que moverse un poco mientras duerme -¿Sr.Universe?- Vuelve a decir la gema rosada dando un toque en el ombligo al humano, que reacciona esta vez un poco más -¿Greg?- Sentencia Spinel dándole una bofetada a Greg, quien se despierta asustado pero antes de que grite Spinel la tapa la boca -¿Es normal que los humanos hagan eso mientras duermen? Nunca vi a Steven hacerlo antes- Cuestiona la gema rosa con curiosidad, señalando al híbrido dormido mientras saca la mano de la boca de Greg. 

-...¡Steven!- Llama alarmado el padre mientras que todos los que quedaban dormidos en la van se despertaron, Rubí se puso por su parte a mordisquear su trasero mientras que Steven tallaba sus ojos. 

-¡Hola!- Saludo alegremente el híbrido observando entonces la mirada preocupada de su padre y la gema rosada, para su consternación -¿Que sucede?- Cuestiono Steven con curiosidad, solo para intentar caminar y darse cuenta de que no tocaba el suelo de la van sino que su cabeza toco el techo -¡¿Que?!- Exclamo asombrado el híbrido. 

-Okey, esto es parte de los poderes gema de Steven- Se apresura a analizar Greg -No se que significa eso pueden ser muchas cosas- Sentencia finalmente el adulto mientras le cae una gota de sudor mientras que Steven estaba intentando bajar, solo para encontrar que apenas descendía -Por ahora quédate en la van Steven, si sales volando al menos hay techo- Asegura Greg con rapidez cuando repentinamente las fuertes bocinas de un camión llaman la atención de todos.

-Puedes ir a ver que es eso papá, yo intentaré ver como bajar- Exclamo el híbrido con determinación mientras formaba unas pupilas con forma de estrella, Greg dudo unos momentos pero los bocinazos estaban poniendo nerviosa a Rubí y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper las puertas de su van, así que el mayor no tuvo otra opción que salir para ver quien estaba afuera e intentar detenerlo. 

Por su parte Spinel sostenía una de las piernas de Steven, intentando que este bajará pero el esfuerzo parecía inútil -Este nuevo poder no me agrada- Sentencia la gema rosada dirigiéndose al híbrido, que por su parte intentaba razonar que pasaba, bajaba a un ritmo realmente lento. 

-Oye Spinel ¿Que paso antes de que empezará a flotar?-Pregunto Steven con cierta curiosidad, mientras que para su sorpresa repentinamente el rostro de Spinel se tornaba colorado, mientras que la boca de la gema rosada se mantuvo quieta -¿Spinel?- Se preocupo el híbrido consternado. 

-¡No tengo idea!- Exclamo la gema rosada exaltada, a lo cual Steven por su parte solo asintió con sorpresa de la reacción de Spinel, la gema rosada por otro lado intenta por todos los medios quitarse el sonrojo de la cara pero le resultaba imposible en su nerviosismo. 

-Muy bien, supongo que todos estábamos dormidos- Sentencia Steven intentando bajar una vez más, pero resulto inútil. 

-Por cierto, Steven- Llama la atención la gema rosada, a lo cual el híbrido la ve con una curiosa sonrisa -Disfrute mucho de nuestro baile...Podríamos...¡¿Podríamos repetirlo otro día?!- Le pregunta Spinel a Steven con curiosidad y emoción, aunque en un principió estaba algo nerviosa por su petición. 

-¡Seguro!- Acepto el híbrido con seguridad y alegría, pero al hacerlo cuando repentinamente movió las piernas, tanto él como la gema rosada sintieron como Steven flotaba un poco más alto, y lo comprobaron cuando volvieron a sentir que la cabeza del híbrido chocaba contra el techo de la van -¡Auch!- Exclamo un poco adolorido Steven sobándose la frente -Mmm...¿Quizás debe ser que este poder relacionado con mis emociones?-Se pregunto el híbrido con curiosidad. 

-¿Como casi todos tus poderes?- Inquirió Spinel con curiosidad, a lo cual tras unos momentos el híbrido se da una palmada en la cara, la gema rosada se ríe un poco por esto. 

-¡Por supuesto!- Sentencia Steven con obviedad. 

-Entonces, "alegría" o "exaltación" es subir. ¿Que emoción podrías usar para bajar?- Analizo Spinel con sorpresa, a lo cual por su parte el híbrido frunció el ceño intentando pensar en otras cosas, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza de forma repentina fue la imagen de Garnet. Repentinamente Steven había caído de cara al suelo -¡¿Steven estás bien?!- Pregunto preocupada Spinel levantando al híbrido mientras veía que no le paso nada grave. 

-Si, para bajar tengo que usar emociones negativas- Sentencia el híbrido con cierta pena, pero entonces la gema rosada le da un pequeño toque en la nariz. 

-¿En que pensaste?- Cuestiono Spinel con preocupación. 

-En Garnet- Explica Steven apenado, la fusión no podría volver si no curaban a Rubí y por ahora eso se veía muy lejano en el tiempo, mientras que el híbrido se lamentaba por esto repentinamente sintió los brazos de la gema rosada envolverse alrededor de él, Spinel no necesitaba decir muchas palabras cuando empezó a abrazar a Steven quien por su parte correspondió. 

-...¿Vamos a comer algo?- Ofreció Spinel con curiosidad, a lo cual Steven asintió con una sonrisa. Ahora con los pies al suelo, el híbrido pudo salir de la van, observando que afuera estaba su padre hablando con un hombre escuálido y enfermizo de cabello rubio, que vestía ropas un tanto extravagantes. 

-¡Papá!- Saludo Steven emocionado corriendo hacía Greg junto con Spinel, el humano recibió alegremente a su hijo y a su amiga mientras que el hombre por otro lado estaba algo sorprendido. 

-¿Y dices que tiene 14? Parece mucho menor- Sentencia el hombre con cierta duda, a lo cual Greg no da mucha respuesta. 

-¿Quien es él?-Preguntaron Spinel y Steven con curiosidad, a lo cual por su parte el hombre les entrego una tarjeta de negocios bastante elaborada y moderna -No se leer- Se apresuro a decir la gema rosada mientras sostenía la tarjeta y sonreía, pero le gustaba mover el pequeño objeto porque la tarjeta tenía una imagen que se movía. 

-¡¿Marty?!- Exclamo por otro lado el híbrido sorprendido al ver el nombre, mirando a su padre y al hombre escualido con interes -Es tu viejo representante- Sentencia Steven, a lo cual ambos hombres asiente. 

-Tuve que venir a dejar una paga por los derechos de una canción y todo eso, ni siquiera en lo que parece el fin del mundo con eso de la larva gigante comiendo el planeta puedes escapar de los derechos de autor y las leyes- Exclama Marty con frustración -Ahí nos vemos Greg- Se despide Marty sin mucho interes mientras vuelve a meterse en su camión. 

-¿Vendió una de tus canciones?- Exclamo Steven con sorpresa,a lo cual Greg formo una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía. 

-Si, la canción con la que conocí a tu madre...ahora es un comercial sobre hamburguesas por cierto- Responde Greg al principió con nostalgia y un pequeño esbozo de orgullo, que no tarda en tornarse en cierto arrepentimiento y pena -Pero bueno, no creo que haya sido mucho- Sentencia el hombre a punto de ver la paga en el cheque. Repentinamente Greg casi se cae desmayado. 

-¡Papá!- Se apresura Steven preocupado a intentar levantar a Greg, pero las sacudidas y llamadas del híbrido no parecen dar resultado. 

-Deja que lo intente- Exclamo Spinel alejando un poco a Steven, entonces estirando su mano un poco -¡Greg!- Llamó la gema rosada dándole una bofetada al humano, que se despierta del golpe adolorido en la mejilla, incluso Steven se sobaba la mejilla por tremendo golpe que le pego la gema rosada al humano. 

-¡Santas costillas de cerdo y perros calientes! ¡Miren esto!-Exclama Greg casi sin aire mientras les muestra al dúo el cheque, Rubí también parece ver el pedazo de papel con interés pero su reacción se limita a un ladrido que parece sorprendido. 

-...¡"10 millones por adelantado"! Y ¡"90 millones en!..." ¿"Regalías"? ¿Que son regalías?- Pregunto Steven consternado y aun así muy asombrado por la cantidad de dinero, mientras que por otro lado Spinel hacía como que podía leer y formaba una cara de sorpresa al escuchar los números, que si podía entender como concepto de los humanos. 

-Las regalías son...el dinero que te dan a cambio de poder usar tu producto, la compañía me paga para usar la canción en este caso...¡¿Pero entienden cuanto es esto?!¡100 millones de dolares!-Sentencia Greg apresurado y casi al punto de volver a desmayarse -Literalmente no importa si trabajará en el auto lavado toda mi vida, seguiría siendo incapaz de conseguir tanto dinero- Exclama el humano sorprendido. 

-¿Podemos usarlo para comprar papas?- Se pregunto Spinel con curiosidad, a lo cual un consternado Greg asiente tras unos momentos -¡Vamos a comer!- Sentencia la gema rosada emocionada, pero por su parte Steven la detiene. 

-No, es dinero de papá. Además siempre podemos pedir las sobras- Se apresuro Steven a explicarle a Spinel, quien veía aun con curiosidad el cheque, siempre que había visto dinero era verde y con dibujos, pero como este era más grande supuso que era eso por lo que era blanco. 

-Voy a ir a dejarlo en el banco y en seguida vuelvo...Si no me desmayo por el camino ¡Esto serviría para arreglar la casa en la playa más de 100 veces!- Sentencia el sorprendido Greg mientras le cae bastante sudor por la frente, el dúo ve como el mayor se va acompañado de Rubí en dirección al banco de Beach City para cambiar el cheque. 

-¿Tú padre gano mucho?- Cuestiono Spinel con curiosidad, a lo cual tras unos momentos Steven asiente, no es que Greg fuera la persona más rica del planeta, pero ahora era millonario -Genial, vamos a comer- Sentencia la gema rosada sin darle mayor interés al tema, el híbrido y ella van corriendo hacía el restaurante de los Fryman y piden unas sobras, aunque Steven no puede evitar revelar que su padre gano mucho dinero por una canción. 

******

En la Luna por otro lado Perla, Peridot y Amatista descienden a la sala donde antes el grupo había encontrado el bio veneno, recolectando las herramientas necesarias tras que la gema sirvienta y la gema ingeniera se aseguraran de que funcionaban o que eran las herramientas que necesitaban. Sin que lo supieran habían pasado casi toda una noche en esa tarea, para cuando volvieron a la Tierra ya era medio día. 

León había abierto su portal en mitad de la playa y se tiro en la arena, para sorpresa del grupo de gemas habían unos hombres ya trabajando en lo que anteriormente era el templo -¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!- Exclamaron sorprendidas Perla y Amatista. 

-¡Hola chicas!- Saludaron Steven y Spinel comiendo papas fritas sentados en unas sillas mientras veían la construcción. 

-¿Steven?¿Que paso?- Pregunto Peridot consternada viendo como los otros humanos trabajaban. 

-Dejen que les explique- Exclamo el híbrido animado mientras palmeaba la arena para que se sentarán, Greg no tardo en llegar de un trabajo repentino que había surgido en el auto lavado, pero no se metió mucho en la conversación debido a que la pequeña historia la contaba su hijo, y además Perla estaba allí, ambos intentaban no hablar mucho. 


	32. 32- ¿Vacaciones?¿Ahora?

-¡Felicidades Greg!- Exclamo Amatista dando una fuerte palmeada en la espalda del hombre, haciendo que Greg se apenará un poco debido a su éxito reciente. Por su parte Steven y Spinel le daban sonoros aplausos, Perla hacía algo similar con un sonrojo azulado pero sin hacer tanto escándalo como el otro dúo, Peridot por su parte no entendía tanto alboroto. 

-Me parece muy bien que uses parte del dinero para reconstruir la casa, no es sano que Steven tenga que dormir en el granero o en tu van- Exclamo la gema sirvienta con gratitud, aunque intentando no estar demasiado cerca del humano, Greg por su parte asintió y después rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza algo apenado por el halago de Perla -Será mejor que ahora Peridot y yo vayámos a trabajar en el rejuvenecedor- Se apresuro Perla para irse con la caja que llevaba las herramientas de la base lunar. 

La gema verde siguió a la gema sirvienta, mientras que Amatista se quedo un poco más allí -¿Creen que Zafiro ya haya vuelto?- Se cuestionó la gema morada, a lo cual el grupo tenía opiniones encontradas. 

-Probablemente ya volvió al granero- Sentenció Perla con simpleza, aunque sentía cierta culpabilidad por la huida de la gema azulada, a la cual no veían desde hace casi un día entero. Por otro lado el humano más viejo tenía otra opinión. 

-Zafiro necesita espacio, quizás aun no a vuelto pero ella sabrá cuando volver- Exclamo Greg amablemente, Amatista por su parte asintió y se fue de la playa, haciendo que finalmente Perla y Peridot pudieran irse hacía el granero, los trabajadores tardarían algún tiempo en reconstruir la casa, un par de meses probablemente -¿Quieres ir al granero o vamos al auto lavado Steven?- Ofreció el padre del muchacho. 

-Vamos al granero- Sonrió Steven con alegría, a lo cual padre e hijo, acompañado por Spinel se dirigieron hacía el granero, yendo unas cuantas cuadras detrás de las gemas. Rubí se había quedado a dormir otra vez dentro de la van de Greg, y en esos momentos era imposible sacarla. 

El trío caminaba canturreando una pequeña canción -¿Papá, para que usarás tantos millones?- Exclamo Steven con curiosidad, a lo cual su padre tras pensar unos momentos rió sin saber muy bien que decir, ciertamente le era un poco vergonzoso hablar sobre millones de dolares a quien nunca había tenido tanto. 

-Bueno, no lo se. Quizás compre algunas cosas para el auto lavado, hay un punto donde una persona no debe saber que hacer si tiene mucho dinero- Menciona jocosamente el mayor, en cualquier caso esa no era la principal idea en la mente del híbrido en aquel momento. 

-...Invita a Perla a una cena elegante- Sentencia Steven apresurado y con emoción, haciendo que su padre casi se ahogue pero no quita que Greg niega con rapidez la petición de su hijo. 

-¿Ahora? Steven, Perla esta muy ocupada. Literalmente estamos intentando evitar que se acabe el mundo- Se excuso el mayor mientras sonrojado intentaba evitar la mirada inquisidora y suplicante que le daba Steven, Greg ríe por lo bajo incómodamente intentando superar la situación en la cual lo puso el híbrido. 

-Ya quedamos conque eso sería después de encargarnos de El Cluster ¿O pensabas hacerlo ahora?- Sentencia Steven con una sonrisa, a lo cual Greg se sonroja y se apresura a negar. 

******

Extra: Pasaría más o menos entre el capítulo 28 y este el 32. Jasper Bizarre Adventure in Korea.

[**En Corea**]

En las costas de la península de Corea, una gema anaranjada salía del océano cubierta por el agua salada,algas e incluso un pulpo, siendo recibida por una serie de asustados humanos que estaban en la costa en esos momentos, empezando a correr por la aparición de Jasper, que por su parte se movió a gran velocidad para librarse de todo aquello sobre ella. 

La gema naranja observo la costa por unos momentos, no entendía los signos en los carteles y los humanos se veían algo diferentes respecto a los que había visto antes -Hey- Exclamo Jasper apresuradamente agarrando a una pareja de ancianos que solo pasaban por ahí, muy parecidos a Steven -¿Han visto a una gema? De este tamaño, es azul, viste azul, tiene más de 4000 años- Explica Jasper señalando con sus manos el tamaño de Lapis, pero entonces se da cuenta de que no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que le dicen los ancianos coreanos. 

-Demonios- Jasper tira lejos a los ancianos y empieza a caminar hacía el interior de la península de Corea buscando a Lapis debajo de las piedras, en el interior de los edificios, en las maquinas expendedoras, templos, jardines y bancos, básicamente en cualquier lugar. Mientras tanto la gema naranja había secuestrado a una persona que como ella parecía hablar ingles también. 

**[Días después]**

Jasper había desechado al humano que hablaba ingles, ya había dominado el coreano y había aprendido a leer el alfabeto del idioma de la península, ya se había recorrido la mayoría de la parte sur y le quedaba el norte, aprovechando ahora no solo su velocidad y fuerza, sino que además aprovechando sus conocimientos para comunicarse con los habitantes. Los más molestos fueron los policías y los militares, que al intentar detenerla le disparaban y obligaban a la gema a encargarse de ellos. 

Aquel momento era una excepción, se habían retirado o quizás le habían perdido el rastro a Jasper, dicho lugar era una zona prohibida para que el público accediera, estaba repleto de naturaleza, vegetación frondosa que había inundado casi cualquier rastro de lo que en realidad escondía. La gema naranja al principió no le dio mucha importancia, pero tras caminar algunos metros por el aparente vació encontró algo. 

Una estructura a medio derribar, pero que ella conocía bien, de color rosado -¡Mi Diamante!- Se apresuro Jasper, corriendo contra la estructura -El palanquín de Pink Diamond- Exclamo la soldado atónita por lo que veía frente a sus ojos llorosos. Repentinamente una inmensa rabia había empezado a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la gema. 

Repentinamente una visión de tiempos pasados parecía formarse a su alrededor, el palanquín estaba intacto, cientos de gemas de la corte de Pink Diamond se congregaban a su alrededor, recibiendo a su adorada Diamante, una euforia incontrolable invadía a Jasper en ese momento, todo lo que había conocido fue la rebelión, esto era lo que una vida de guerra le había arrebatado -¡Mi Diamante!- Empezó a vitorear Jasper junto con todas las otras gemas. 

Una figura pequeña en comparación a sus hermanas empezaba a salir del palanquín, con vestiduras rosadas y un cabello esponjoso, no parecían haber Perlas o soldados Cuarzo alrededor, algo estaba mal, Jasper lo sentía en lo hondo de su mente. Entre aquella multitud en euforia, Jasper intentaba moverse en dirección a Pink Diamond, pero era una situación muy parecida al océano en el que Lapis la había sumergido. 

Ella no podía moverse, y si tuviera pulmones le habría restringido el oxigeno, aquella marea de gemas era igual de atrapante y sofocante, su voz era también minúscula al lado de tamaña multitud. Sin embargo lo que la gente, a excepción de Jasper no había notado, era la figura de un Cuarzo Rosa y una Perla frente a Pink Diamond, la Cuarzo Rosa era muy diferente al resto de sus camaradas, no tenía las ropas de un soldado, sino un vestido largo y de color blanco. 

Jasper identifico al cuarzo como Rose Cuarzo, en ese momento la gema naranja se torno en una esfera y arrolló a todas las gemas a su alrededor para llegar hacía Rose Cuarzo, cuya espada se estaba desenvainando frente a Pink Diamond, cuando la leal soldado había llegado, solo encontró un enorme vacío oscuro y los fragmentos rosados del Diamante. 

Alrededor solo había otra figura, Rose Cuarzo -¡Tú!¡¿Que hiciste?!- Arremetió la enojada Jasper contra la otra cuarzo, sin embargo los ojos de Rose Cuarzo no representaban emoción alguna más que tremenda indiferencia, como Jasper disfruto destruir a su visión no tenía nombre o palabras para describirlo, se divirtió rompiendo a una gema ¿Y como culpar a Jasper? Como ella era, aquello se veía justo. 

******

El lugar donde se suponía que estaba Jasper había vuelto a cambiar, ahora era una corte de color amarillo, bastante vació, un ambiente opresivo pero familiar para la gema naranja, frente a ella estaba Yellow Diamond, sentada en su trono, no había otras gemas al lado de Jasper, únicamente ella y "su" Diamante. En parte Jasper se sentía desconectada de la Diamante, no fue hecha para servirle, y servirle nunca fue su propósito. 

-Peridot Aspecto 2F5L Corte 5XG a traído los informes de su misión a la Tierra- Inicia Yellow Diamond con seriedad, por supuesto no esperaba respuesta de Jasper, no era como si tuviera una opinión que dar o alguna cosa por el estilo -...Informa que El Cluster esta progresando, pero en la Tierra hay...gemas. Las Crystal Gems- Sentencia la Diamante y un peso gigantesco cae sobre los hombros de Jasper, casi como un balde de agua fría en la cara. 

-¡No podemos permitir que la escoria rebelde sigue en pie!- Sentencia Yellow Diamond con un arrebato de ira en su voz, impropio del carácter usualmente lógico y pragmático que demostraba siempre aquella Diamante -Serás enviada con Peridot Aspecto 2F5L Corte 5XG y la Lapis Lazuli prisionera. Elimina a las Crystal Gems- Ordena Yellow Diamond con seriedad, la electricidad llena el ambiente y lo único que puede hacer Jasper es dar una sonrisa. 

Ese momento podría haber sido el mejor momento de la vida del cuarzo, la emoción que recorría todo el cuerpo de Jasper solo podía definirse como la satisfacción del inicio de una cacería, la venganza de la derrota amarga, su deseo de destruir a las Crystal Gems no conocería límite tras ese momento con Yellow Diamond.

******

Curiosamente en el mismo lugar había aterrizado una pequeña nave roja procedente del planeta de Yellow Diamond, en ella descendieron 5 Rubíes, cada una con la gema en una distinta posición, empezando a inspeccionar la zona, la líder se trataba Rubí**-**1F4 Corte-4ND, cuya gema se encontraba en uno de sus ojos -¡Busquemos a la líder de la misión a la Tierra!- Exclama emocionada la Rubí, con el resto de su equipo vitoreando. 

La primera en encontrar a Jasper en su estado más débil mentalmente en aquel momento se trato de la Rubí con una gema en el pecho, posteriormente fue la Rubí con su gema en la pierna, la tercera fue la Rubí con una gema en su abdomen y la última se trato de la Rubí con la gema en su hombro. Lastimosamente cada una exploto, quebradas por un ataque repentino de Jasper en aquel estado inconsciente. 

-¿Rubíes?- Preguntaba la Rubí con la gema en el ojo, había terminado de inspeccionar su zona y ahora no encontraba a sus pequeñas compañeras en la misión, preguntando autoritariamente donde estaban, debido a que debían continuar su misión. La Rubí camino por varios momentos, recorriendo las zonas de todas sus compañeras, hasta que finalmente había llegado a la zona de la primera Rubí en ser quebrada por la gema naranja -¡Jasper!- Exclamo apresurada en emoción la Rubí con la gema en el ojo. 

-¿Mh?- Pregunto Jasper confundida, hace apenas segundos que se había recuperado, un polvo rojizo bañaba partes de su cuerpo mientras que los fragmentos más grandes eran los de sus dedos -¿Quien eres?- Cuestiono Jasper con autoridad a la Rubí, que rápidamente la saludo tras el nerviosismo de que la legendaria gema le hablará. 

-¡Rubí**-**1F4 Corte-4ND!¡Para servirle señora!¡Fui enviada por Yellow Diamond para recuperar a la líder de la misión a la Tierra!- Informo encantada la Rubí, casi en un ataque de euforia, Jasper asintió con interés, limpiando sin darle mucha importancia el "extraño polvo" que tenía por el cuerpo, los fragmentos más grandes simplemente se habían caído al suelo sin que ninguna de las gemas se diera cuenta. 

-Entendido...Entonces vamos con Yellow Diamond- Sentencia Jasper con simpleza tras unos momentos, siguiendo a la emocionada Rubí rumbo a su nave. En realidad Jasper también tenía una petición para "su" Diamante, quizás ella estaría muy emocionada en saber que había pasado en la larga ausencia de la gema naranja reportando. 


	33. 33-Spinel busca Steven

Greg se apresuro a dejar a Steven y Spinel en el granero, apresurándose para irse sin mucha despedida, eso parecía lo mejor para Perla y para él, aunque por su parte Amatista hacía burla de ambos. El grupo no tardo en ponerse manos a la obra, o mejor dicho Peridot y Perla, mientras que Amatista, Steven y Spinel estaban en otra esquina "trabajando", o mejor dicho evitando molestar a las otras dos gemas en su trabajo. 

Al final el híbrido se durmió casi a media noche junto con la gema rosada, Amatista intento ayudar una vez más pero Perla y Peridot la rechazaron, por lo que la gema morada decidió que también iba a echarse una siesta hasta el amanecer. Mientras que la gema sirvienta y la ingeniera habían logrado conseguir ciertos avances, se habían decido por hacer algo similar a un cañón que apuntaría hacía El Cluster, logrando ciertos avances en la forma y como se activaría. 

Las horas que esto costo dieron su fruto entre las tres y las cuatro de la mañana, donde incluso Peridot había sudado un poco por tanto trabajo en tan poco tiempo, pero por otro lado Perla lograba mantenerse bastante fresca, ofreciendo un poco de agua a la gema verde. El dúo no hablaba mucho, no era como si lo necesitarán o que fuera pertinente, hablar mucho podría despertar al híbrido o alguna de las gemas que dormían. 

Sin embargo lo que más sorprendió a Perla y Peridot, fue que repentinamente utilizando sus alas, Lapis entro bajando del silo y entonces metiéndose por la ventana, llamando la atención del dúo -Hey chicas, hay algo allí afuera- Exclama la gema azul algo preocupada, para sorpresa de la gema sirvienta y la ingeniera. Perla no tarda en tomar el dominio de la situación. 

-Peridot, Lapis, quédense aquí y asegúrense de que nada a parte de mi entre- Sentencia la gema más alta con seriedad, saliendo rápidamente por las puerta del granero, que cierra casi sin ver, por otro lado las gemas verde y azul se apresuran a realizar lo que Perla ordeno, cerrando ventanas y poniendo cajas en cualquier posible grieta. Aunque sin saberlo habían despertado a alguien. 

-¿Que viste Lapis?- Le pregunto con curiosidad Peridot a su compañera, susurrando con cierto miedo y preocupación, sentimientos que por su parte la gema azul compartía. 

-Había hielo y árboles cayéndose- Explica Lapis apresurada, sabiendo que aquello debía ser con casi total seguridad, acto de alguna gema, esperando que se tratará de una gema corrupta, por su parte la antigua gema del espejo no estaba tan equivocada. Debido a su charla, no se dieron cuenta de que Steven se había despertado y con curiosidad se abrió paso hacía donde estaban las dos gemas, dando un sobre salto a estas. 

******

Parecía que el mundo cada vez era más peligroso, eso molestaba bastante a Perla, que vivía cuando aun los humanos no habían descubierto la pólvora y el mayor peligro de destrucción mundial eran efectivamente las mayores gemas corruptas, de las que las Crystal Gems ya habían atrapado la mayoría para cuando Steven ni siquiera había nacido. 

La gema sirvienta logro guiarse siguiendo los pequeños sonidos y frías brizas que venían de otra dirección, acercándose cada vez más al punto de origen de los extraños eventos, Perla se sorprendió de lo que encontró en aquel pequeño recoveco del bosque, donde Zafiro traía como podía en una cadena de hielo a una gran gema corrupta. 

-¡Perla!¡Hola Perla! ¿Como te va?- Saludo emocionada la gema azul, mientras que su compañera la miraba atónita, la gema corrupta intentaba liberarse del hielo, rompiendo árboles y rocas a su alrededor, esta gema tenía unos pequeños cuernos, carecía de ojos, tenía una gran y puntiaguda mandíbula, con un cuerpo grande y robusto, tenía una gran variedad de colores en su gema y todo su cuerpo, era una Biggs Jasper. 

-...Zafiro...¿Que estás haciendo?- Pregunto Perla preocupada pero lentamente acercándose hacía las dos gemas, la Biggs Jasper estaba cada vez más asustada pero el hielo generado por Zafiro le detenía cada vez más, parecido a una boa constrictora. 

-Oh bueno, ya sabes. Di una vuelta por Beach City y fui al portal, viaje por un par de sitios. Mira lo que encontré- Explicaba Zafiro, incluso para lo usualmente calmada que era la gema azulada, en esta ocasión le hizo sentir a Perla un escalofrió por la espalda, Zafiro acariciaba a la gema corrupta como un perro. 

-¿Que piensas hacer?- Cuestiono la gema sirvienta una vez más, pero por su parte solo recibió silencio, tras unos momentos la gema azul estallo en llanto. 

-¡No lo se Perla!¡Todo es tan confuso!- Arremetía Zafiro liberando espinas de hielo que de hecho destruyeron la forma física de la Biggs Jasper, Perla decidió solo observar a la gema azul -¡Todo se volvió tan borroso sin Rubí! Intento calmarme y ver el futuro, pero simplemente no funciona. Todo es tan cambiante, siento que se suponía que ¡Nada! Fuera así- Se lamenta Zafiro. 

-¿Que pensabas hacer con la gema corrupta Zafiro? En serio, podemos hablar esto- Se apresura Perla con seriedad, la gema azul ríe aun a pesar de que aquella cascada de lagrimas bajaba por su único ojo. 

-¿Sabes? Debe haber un modo de revertir la corrupción, quizás si en vez de encapsular a las gemas corruptas intentáramos fusionarnos con una o incluso si le hiciéramos algo a su gema-Explicaba la gema azul, solo para repentinamente ser interrumpida por Perla, quien la miro fijamente.

-Zafiro, no experimentamos con otras gemas- Exclama la gema sirvienta con seriedad, recriminando esto con rabia hacía la gema azul, que hace un esfuerzo para limpiar las lagrimas de su ojo, Zafiro también estaba enfadada con Perla.

-¡¿Por que tú no me entiendes?!¡Perdiste a Rose como yo perdí a Rubí, solo que Rose se convirtió en Steven y Rubí se convirtió en esa...cosa!- Sentencia la gema azul increíblemente alterada, el hielo a su alrededor crecía una vez más, pero para nerviosismo de Zafiro, Perla apenas se alteraba, de hecho se veía bastante calmada. 

-Retráctate ahora- Ordeno la gema sirvienta con seriedad, para consternación de Zafiro, Perla no le dio tiempo ni para preguntarse a que se estaba refiriendo su compañera -Rose no se convirtió en Steven, ni nada similar, Steven es Steven y creo que ya es suficiente de que lo tratemos como una extensión de Rose. Retráctate. Retráctate y deja de sentir auto-compasión para justificar tu comportamiento, porque estoy harta de que te parezcas a mi- Recrimino Perla hacía Zafiro. 

El silencio reinaba entre las dos gemas, ninguna de las dos daba paso alguno, pero entre los arbustos salieron Steven, Lapis y Peridot -¡Zafiro!- Exclamo alegre el sorprendido Steven saludando a la gema azul, por su parte tanto Perla como Zafiro se sobre saltaron, particularmente debido al susto que les provoco el trió. 

-¡Peridot, Lapis! ¿Que hace Steven aquí afuera?- Pregunto Perla preocupada, a lo cual las otras dos gemas intentaban explicarse ante la gema sirvienta. Por su parte el híbrido estaba con Zafiro, que estaba callada. 

-¿Que haces aquí Zafiro?¿Donde estuviste?-Le pregunto Steven a la gema azul con curiosidad.

-Oh, bueno...no es nada importante. Simplemente Perla y yo nos encontramos con una gema corrupta- Exclamo Zafiro con rapidez, cubriendo la gema Biggs Jasper con una burbuja y enviándola hacía el templo -¿Ya podemos irnos?- Inquirió la gema azul intentando escapar, por su parte Perla solo dio un suspiro, llevando al híbrido de la mano con Lapis y Peridot al lado. Zafiro por su parte los siguió desde atrás. 

******

En la mañana Amatista se despertó debido a Zafiro, que también tenía a Perla al lado -Quería...disculparme con ustedes, mi comportamiento fue muy inadecuado- Se disculpaba educada la gema azul, sus compañeras permanecían en silencio -Entiendo si no quieren perdonarme, lo aceptaré-Sentencia Zafiro, solo para ser abrazada primero por Amatista y después por Perla. 

El trío de Crystal Gems permaneció allí unos momentos, cuando Steven otra vez despierto se abalanzo sobre ellas -¿Por que nos estamos abrazando?- Exclamo animado el híbrido, a quien la gema morada le revolvía el pelo alegremente. 

-Nada importante Steven- Dijeron Perla y Zafiro con amabilidad -Oye, Zafiro ¿Que te parece pasar un tiempo con Steven? Ustedes no han pasado tiempo juntos en un largo rato- Exclamo Perla hacía la gema azul, que por su parte asintió. En poco tiempo Zafiro y Steven estaban afuera hablando, con el híbrido haciendo una corona de flores para la gema azul. 

La última en despertarse fue Spinel, la gema rosada al despertarse rápidamente se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, por lo que revisaba de arriba a abajo con preocupación -¡¿Donde esta Steven?!- Pregunto la gema extendiendo su cabeza hacía abajo, asustando un poco a Amatista que estaba tragándose un sandwich enorme por lo que incluso con su cambio de forma, casi se atraganta. (Quería poner refuerzo, pero suena mucho a modismo latino)

-Esta...afuera- Responde la gema morada mientras toce, Spinel no tardo en salir por la puerta del granero a gran velocidad, encontrando afuera al dúo formado por Steven y Zafiro. 

-¡Steven!- Exclamo la gema rosada saltando sobre el híbrido que casi cae al suelo, Spinel se aferro en un abrazo a Steven. 

-Hola Spinel, buenos días- Saludo alegremente el híbrido. Por su parte Zafiro solo saludo a la gema rosada con la mano, la gema azul no tenía mucho para decirle a la gema rosada. 

-Steven, vamos a jugar- Dijo animada Spinel, pero entonces Steven miró a Zafiro con curiosidad, la gema negó. 

-No, ahora mismo no puedo. Zafiro y yo estamos pasando tiempo juntos- Respondió el híbrido con simpleza, una mueca se formo al instante en la cara de la gema rosada, que miraba con tristeza al dúo. 

-Lo siento Spinel, pero...no quiero pasar tiempo con muchas personas hoy- Se apresuro la gema azul a disculparse, Spinel por su parte formo una sonrisa torcida mientras tenía un tic en el ojo, la gema rosada se fue con rapidez de allí parecida a una serpiente, para extrañeza de Steven, pero el híbrido volvió rápidamente a hablar alegremente con Zafiro, quien por su parte intentaba alegrarse al pasar tiempo con el híbrido. 

Por su parte ahora Spinel veía al híbrido desde el granero, la gema rosada arañaba como un animal el marco de la ventana con una mueca de tristeza -Steven...-Se lamentaba Spinel, en ese momento la forma de la gema rosada parecía derretirse, tirándose por el suelo de la tristeza. 

-Hey Spinel ¿Quieres que vayamos al parque de diversiones? Peridot y yo vamos a ir aprovechando que esta cerrado, el miedo que le tienen los humanos al fin del mundo es tremendo, cerraron temporalmente el parque- Exclamo Amatista subiendo entonces al segundo piso del granero-Wow amiga ¿Que te paso?- Pregunto sorprendida la gema morada al ver el estado en el que estaba Spinel, la gema rosada se recompuso poniéndose frente a la otra gema. 

-Amatista ¿Que hice mal? Steven no quiere jugar conmigo- Se quejo Spinel con tristeza mientras se abrazaba a una extrañada Amatista, la gema morada no hizo mucho mientras la gema rosada se enrollaba y se lamentaba a su alrededor. 

-No hiciste nada, es solo que Steven y Zafiro van a pasar un día juntos. Zafiro esta...mal- Sentencio Amatista con simpleza mientras bajaba, aun Spinel sobre ella -Listo Peridot ¿Lapis vienes también?- Exclamo la gema morada con tranquilidad, frente a ella estaba Lapis, que asintió con simpleza. 

-¡Vamos a ese!...¿Parque de diversiones?- Exclamo con curiosidad Peridot animada, a su pregunta Amatista asintió mientras salían el grupo de cuatro gemas hacía afuera, Perla se despidió de ellas mientras seguía trabajando en la maquina. 

-¿Podemos llevar a Steven? Quiero a Steven...-Se lamentaba Spinel sobre la gema morada. 

-No, Steven esta ocupado Spinel- Exclamo Amatista con simpleza mientras se dirigían a Beach City.

******

La gema morada estaba animada mientras "arreglaba" la caja de fusibles del parque de diversiones de Beach City, activando las atracciones, Peridot y Lapis observaban algunos de los juegos -¿Por que no vas con ellas? Estoy segura de que si descubrieras como los juegos de feria funcionan te entretendrías. Bueno en realidad están arreglados, pero ya me entiendes- Menciono Amatista a la gema rosada que se apegaba a ella como una lapa. 

-Quiero jugar con Steven- Sentencia Spinel con tristeza, despegándose finalmente de Amatista, solo para tirarse en el suelo sin moverse, la gema morada rodeo los ojos y volvió al trabajo con los fusibles, en teoría sería mejor que Peridot trabajará en el sistema eléctrico, pero Amatista tenía sus trucos. 

-Si ya lo se, pero intenta disfrutar esto un poco- Sentencia la gema morada, finalmente tras unos minutos, activando todo el parque de diversiones -Sigo teniendo la magia- Exclama Amatista con una sonrisa de satisfacción, caminando entonces hacía Lapis y Peridot, que jugaban con unos aros y botellas. Spinel se arrastra hacía los otros miembros del grupo, murmurando con los ojos llorosos. 

-Entonces ¿Cómo juego esto?- Pregunto con curiosidad la gema azul hacía Amatista, sosteniendo en vez de un aro una botella. 

-Tienes que hacer que el aro se quede en el cuello de la botella, si lo haces puedes llevarte un premio- Explica Amatista con simpleza, a lo cual Lapis mira con indiferencia el juego, dejando una botella. La gema morada observa entonces como Lapis y Peridot lanzan unos aros hacía las botellas, intentando acertar, pero fallan en cada intento. 

Spinel por su parte, aun pegada al suelo, recibe el pequeño golpe en la cara de un aro que reboto -¿Vas a jugar Spinel?- Le pregunto Peridot con curiosidad a la gema rosada, señalando el aro que tenía sobre su cara. La gema rosada por su parte toma el aro y lo lanza sin mirar hacía arriba. Para sorpresa de las otras gemas, el aro rebota con el techo, del techo va hacía una de las botellas, colocándose perfectamente en el cuello de una botella -...¡Eso fue genial Spinel!- Exclamo asombrada la gema verde. 

-¿Quieres un premio Spinel?¿O solo quieres jugar más?-Ofreció la gema morada hacía Spinel. 

-¿Puedo tener a Steven?- Pregunta la gema rosada con tristeza, a lo que Amatista vuelve a rodar los ojos con cierta molestia. 

-¿Que obsesión tienes con Steven?¿Estas enamorada o algo?- Le pregunto la gema morada a su compañera, que para su sorpresa asintió con pocas ganas aun pegada al suelo -¡¿Que?!...Me pregunto que tienen los Universe, primero Rose, luego Perla y ahora tú- Sentencia Amatista con exaltación. 

-Oigan ¿Van a jugar o no?-Pregunta Peridot sin prestar mucho interes a lo que estaban hablando las otras dos gemas, Amatista se limita a darle una pequeña caricia en la cabeza a la gema rosada. 

-Hablamos después-Exclama la gema morada mientras se levanta para jugar, Spinel solo gruñe con molestia. 


	34. 34-Montaña rusa de emociones

La gema morada alargo sus brazos para retirar tres peluches, un alien para Peridot que tras cien intentos logro acertar un aro, una morsa para Lapis que al menos lo intento y un oso de peluche para Spinel, que fue la primera en acertar un aro, encima sin mirar. Por otro lado Amatista tomo para si misma una especie de peluche con forma de erizo -¿A que quieren ir ahora?-Pregunto con emoción la gema morada. 

-¿Que opciones hay?- Exclamo Lapis con indiferencia, acompañada en coro por una emocionada Peridot, por su parte Spinel no daba respuesta, simplemente tenía al oso de peluche entre sus dedos, Amatista por su parte enumero rápidamente lugares como el arcade de Beach City, la montaña rusa, las tazas giratorias, y la gran variedad de otros juegos. 

-¡A la montaña rusa!-Responde rápidamente Peridot corriendo, ignorando a Lapis, Spinel y Amatista, las primeras dos no tenían mucho que decir, pero el punto era que la gema morada no se movió, y la gema verde retrocedió para hablar con ella -¿Donde queda la montaña rusa?¿Como es?-Le cuestiono Peridot a Amatista. 

-Vamos ¿Listas bonitas?- Sentencia la gema morada con tranquilidad caminando hacía la montaña rusa. 

-Mi nombre es Lapis- Agrega la gema azul sin captar lo que Amatista quería decir, por lo que la gema morada gasto tiempo para explicarle algunas cosas a Lapis. A ello Peridot no prestaba mucha atención, pero veía a Spinel arrastrándose hacía la montaña rusa antes que el resto. Por lo que la gema verde le acompaña, la gema rosada empezó a tocar los asientos quitando tornillos por aburrimiento. 

-¿Que haces Spinel?- Pregunto con curiosidad Peridot hacía su compañera, que apenas respondía, quitaba tornillos mientras abrazaba al oso que le acaban de dar. 

-Extraño a Steven, así que saco estos tornillos- Sentencia Spinel con simpleza, la gema verde se sentó a su lado.

-Oh vamos ¿No te diviertes aquí?¿Quien necesita a Steven para divertirse? Amatista tomo la oportunidad de llevarnos aquí para que todas nos divirtiéramos con estos primitivos juegos humanos- Exclamo emocionada Peridot. 

-¿Quien necesita a Steven para divertirse?...Yo- Responde la gema rosada con obviedad, formando una cara triste después de estar molesta por la pregunta. Por su parte Peridot solo se quedo en silencio unos momentos. 

-Spinel ¿Somos amigas?- Le cuestiono la gema verde a su compañera, que por su parte la miro sin dar respuesta, Spinel le había hecho la misma pregunta a Peridot hacía un tiempo, la respuesta de la gema verde había sido no -Lo somos Spinel- Exclamo Peridot dando unas palmadas a la espalda de la gema rosada -Así que quita esa cara larga- Sentencia la gema verde intentando formar una sonrisa en el rostro de Spinel. 

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Pregunto la gema rosada apenada, a lo cual Peridot no tardo en asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa de lado se formo en el rostro de Spinel, pero repentinamente el dúo de gemas fue arrastrado por una emocionada Amatista junto con Lapis, la gema morada y azul se sentaban en el vagón del frente, mientras que Amatista solto a las otras dos en el segundo vagón. 

-¡¿Preparadas?!¡Haya vamos!- Exclamo Amatista animada, estirando sus manos hacía la palanca de la montaña rusa y activándola, aun cuando Spinel y Peridot no se habían puesto los soportes, de hecho todos los soportes de los asientos se tambaleaban. 

-Spinel...¿No pusiste los tornillos de vuelta?- Inquirió curiosa Peridot.

-...En mi defensa, no tuve tiempo- Se apresura a responder Spinel mientras que la hilera de vagones subía por los rieles de la montaña rusa, la gema verde estuvo unos momentos en silencio, antes de empezar a gritar intentando informar a Amatista frente a ella, pero entonces los vagones bajan, liberándose completamente debido al "sabotaje" que había hecho la gema rosada. 

Los vagones salen disparados en la vertiginosa curva que había bajo la primera bajada, por un lado el vagón de Amatista y Lapis salió volando contra la entrada del parque de diversiones, mientras que por otro lado el vagón de Spinel y Peridot tomo suficiente inercia para salir disparado rumbo a la playa. Spinel no tardo en unir sus manos y estirarlas, formando una especie de paracaidas, mientras que estirando sus pies agarraba a Peritod para descender a la playa. 

-...¡Si!- Exclama alegre Peridot recomponiéndose del susto, pero al hacerlo y elevar los brazos, el vagón regresa por una fuerte atracción magnética, chocando a las dos gemas contra unas rocas -Eso fue nuevo- Exclama la adolorida gema verde saliendo entre los restos del vagón y las rocas. 

-Se rompió- Menciona Spinel mientras salía también de los escombros, la gema rosada jugaba con el oso de peluche, cuyo brazo ahora parecía desgarrado. Los ojos de Spinel daban giros nerviosos mientras se fijaba en aquel pequeño oso, cosa que Peridot no habría entendido de haberse fijado en la gema rosada, porque estaba moviendo sus manos observando como se movían los metales. 

-¡Chicas!¿Están bien?- Corrió Amatista apresurada preguntando preocupada por la seguridad del dúo, una Peridot emocionada presento entonces su nuevo poder, que le permitía mover el metal, mientras que por otro lado Spinel intentaba mantener unido aquel oso de peluche por el momento -Muy bien, entonces vamos a jugar unos juegos más y nos volvemos, se esta haciendo tarde- Menciona Amatista con rapidez mientras volvía hacía el parque de diversiones. 

*****

Spinel y Amatista se sentaron en una banca del parque de diversiones mientras que Lapis y Peridot jugando en uno de los juegos del arcade, la gema morada había llamado a la gema rosada para hablar -Entonces...¿Desde cuando te enamoraste de Steven?¿Como sabes que te enamoraste de hecho?- Cuestiona la gema morada, a lo cual enormes gotas de sudor acompañan el rostro de Spinel con un visible sonrojo que contrastaba con la piel rosa de Spinel. 

-Creo que sería desde la experiencia con El Cluster, pero...no sabría como explicarlo. Quiero mucho a Steven, quiero pasar tiempo con él, me hace sentir especial, siento como me quema el rostro, quiero abrazarlo y que no me deje. Me pongo nerviosa, me siento mal si no esta. Me sofoco. Él me explico que es el amor y creo que es lo que siento, jugamos juntos, bailamos, cantamos, nos abrazamos, a veces nos sostenemos la mano. Es lo que más deseo en este mundo desde que Pink no esta- Exclama la gema rosada apresurada, el sonrojo no desaparecía de su rostro y su voz podía tornarse ahogada o llorosa, pero estaba siendo demasiado empalagosa. 

Amatista estaba sorprendida -...Wow, no se que decirte. Nunca lidie con esto ¿Sabes si Steven te ama o no?- Pregunto con curiosidad la gema morada, fue entonces cuando observo cascadas de lagrimas bajar por los ojos de Spinel con un labio algo tembloroso. 

-No- La gema rosada baja la cabeza y se aferra a las piernas de Amatista como un niño pequeño, la gema morada un poco extrañada acaricia los cabellos de su compañera, que continuaba llorando e incluso soltando mocos por su nariz -¿Como...como podría saberlo?- Cuestiono Spinel con curiosidad. 

-...Pregúntale. Tan simple como eso- Sentencia Amatista con simpleza -Es lo más fácil del mundo, sino, vayamos después a preguntarle a Perla- Sugirió la gema morada con una pequeña sonrisa hacía la gema rosada, que seguía sobando pegada a ella. 

-¿Y si no me ama?- Le pregunto Spinel a Amatista, cuya única respuesta fue un alzamiento de hombros, el rostro de la gema morada se hundió aun más. Tras unos cuantos minutos, cuando ya empezó el anochecer, donde Amatista había más que nada dado palmadas a Spinel, la gema morada entonces paso a recoger a Peridot y Lapis, para dirigirse hacía el granero una vez más. 

Afuera estaba Perla esperando junto a Zafiro -¿Estas bien, Spinel?-Cuestionó con amabilidad la más pequeña de las gemas azules del grupo, a lo cual Spinel la miro y ladeo un poco la cabeza. Perla por su parte miro a la gema rosada con curiosidad mientras el cuarteto de gemas que habían pasado en el parque de diversiones entraban. 

Spinel se extendió hacía el segundo piso, donde Steven estaba sentado observando un capitulo de Camp Pining Hearts -...Hey- Saludo la gema rosada sentándose a su lado, repentinamente el híbrido se sobre salto un poco por la presencia de Spinel, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. 

-¡Hola Spinel! ¿Como te fue con Amatista y las demás?- Exclamo Steven con alegría, aunque por su parte el híbrido estaba un poco nervioso aun. La gema rosada por su parte saco de detrás de su espalda el oso de peluche que tenía, poniéndolo frente a Steven, quien lo miro con algo de confusión -¿Conseguiste un oso de peluche en los juegos?- 

-Si...pero se rompió debido a un accidente. Pensaba regalarte esto, recordé que me contaste sobre Sir Bearington, y pensé que debiste de haberlo perdido por culpa de Malachite así que...quería regalarte el oso- Exclamo Spinel sonrojada, su mano daba algunos temblores mientras extendía su regalo hacía el híbrido, que por su parte lo agarro. 

-...Muchas gracias Spinel- Agradece Steven viendo al oso, incluso con sus defectos, una dulce sonrisa se forma en su rostro con un sonrojo mientras miraba a Spinel, quien parecía apunto de derretirse. La gema rosada estaba embobada. 

-...Perdona, pero escalaré por la ventana- Sentencia Spinel abriendo la ventana del granero y escalando hasta el techo, para sorpresa de Steven, el híbrido podía oír como la gema intentaba contener una risotada nerviosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

El híbrido dio unos pasos hacía la ventana, y concentrándose con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro salió levitando hacía la gema rosada, acostada en el tejado, cuando Spinel observo a Steven acercarse, oculto su rostro entre las manos -Las estrellas son muy bonitas ¿No crees?- Pregunto el híbrido mirando al cielo, por su parte la gema rosada habría sus dedos para observar, tras unos momentos asintió sin dar palabra. 

Mientras eso ocurría, la mente de Steven también estaba en otra parte: 

**[Hace unas horas]**

Steven había pasado un tiempo terminando la corona de flores para Zafiro, pero mientras lo hacía la gema azul le hablaba -Steven ¿Por que no me cuentas que me e perdido últimamente? Estoy segura de que has vivido mucho, lo de El Cluster por ejemplo- Exclama Zafiro con curiosidad, a lo cual la gema azul escuchaba atentamente. 

-Y ahora Spinel se veía...algo rara. Creo que esta muy triste- Exclama el híbrido con curiosidad y cierta confusión, recordando a la gema rosada que se había ido hace poco con Amatista, Peridot y Lapis. Ante lo último que dijo Steven, Zafiro pensaba con detenimiento, en un perfecto silencio cómodo para ambos. 

-Creo que Spinel te ama. Como Perla y Greg amaban a Rose- Sentencia Zafiro con simpleza, mientras que por otro lado Steven casi se atraganta sonrojado, con el corazón en la mano. 

-¡¿Que?!- Pregunta el híbrido anonadado.

-Creo que te ama, como Perla y Greg amaban a Rose, como Rubí y yo nos amamos, como Perla y Greg se aman, como Lars y Sadie se amarán, como Amatista ama la comida, como Rose amaba la Tierra, y un largo etcétera- Explica la gema azul con tranquilidad, mientras que el sonrojo de Steven le ardía la cara. 

-¡¿Lo estas viendo en tu visión futura?!- Exclamo sorprendido el híbrido mientras que Zafiro se giraba un poco para ver a Steven y sostenerle los hombros, dándole una pequeña sacudida para que se calmará. 

-...Un poco. Pero en su mayoría es que ¡No estoy ciega Steven! No tendré mucha visión de la profundidad, y puede que mi flequillo tape mi único ojo, pero sigo sin estar ciega- Declara Zafiro con seriedad y un profundo afecto maternal hacía el híbrido, que se apenaba un poco por las palabras de la gema -Se nota mucho que Spinel desea tu afecto y atención. Actúa rara, pero al menos no actúa tan tontamente como tú cuando intentaste presentarte a Connie...diste vergüenza ajena con tu bici- 

-¡Zafiro!- Se apresuro el apenado híbrido a defenderse. 

-Soy sincera Steven, ni Rose o Greg dieron tanta vergüenza cuando se conocían, ni Rubí o yo, o Amatista cuando un humano le presento un palo picudo con carne quemada en un extremo- Exclama sonriente Zafiro, avergonzando a Steven, quien intentaba ocultar su rostro entre el suelo y sus manos. 

-Ya entendí, actúe como un tonto en esa ocasión- Sentencia Steven con frustración, por su parte la gema azul le daba unas caricias por su esponjado pelo, como un dueño se las daría a un perro. 

-Muy tonto ¿Sientes algo por Connie?- Pregunto con curiosidad Zafiro. 

-Bueno...originalmente era la única chica de mi edad que había conocido, pero...ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, y no se si podríamos salir como algo más que amigos- Exclama algo consternado Steven, pero la gema azul por su parte solo asiente. 

-¿Y que hay de Spinel?- Pregunto una vez más Zafiro. 

No hay respuesta esta vez, pero entonces la gema de Steven brilla y el cuerpo del híbrido arde, una sonrisa nerviosa invade su rostro -Eso pensé- Sentencia la gema azul con una pequeña risa -No des vergüenza e invítala a una cita, pastelito- Exclama Zafiro con emoción, avergonzando aun más al híbrido. 

-¿I-Invitarla a una cita?- Exclama sorprendido Steven, a lo cual la gema azul no tarda en asentir -...¿Aceptará?- Pregunta avergonzado el híbrido. 

-Steven...¿Tú estas ciego?- Sentencia Zafiro con simpleza. 

**[Presente]**

El dúo ahora estaba acostado hablando sobre las estrellas, particularmente Spinel estaba emocionada de haber visto una estrella fugaz, como lo definía Steven, aunque la gema rosada no creía que fuera propiamente una estrella, sonreían y reían algo nerviosos. Finalmente la gema rosada estaba por hacer una pregunta, pero entonces el híbrido se la adelanto -¿Querrías tener una cita conmigo?- Pregunto nervioso Steven, en ese momento Spinel se quedo anonadada, estática, hasta que su cabeza aun sorprendida dio un giro de 360 grados, como lo haría un búho. 

Spinel asintió entonces y se inclino un poco por el tejado, cayendo hacía el suelo solo para mostrar el pulgar en alto a un preocupado Steven. 


	35. 35-Descoloridos asteroides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capítulo si será la cita entre Steven y Spinel.

**[En el espacio]**

Jasper y Rubí viajaban el una nave rumbo a Jupiter para reunirse con Yellow Diamond, la soldado cuarzo estaba sentada mirando por la nave, de algún modo la gema roja lograba mantener la mirada fija en navegar la nave mientras se emocionaba de tener a Jasper allí tras haber arreglado la configuración, no quería ver a la gema naranja enojada si tenía el tamaño de una Rubí -Llegaremos en unos momentos- Sentencia la gema roja hacía su compañera. 

-Esta bien- Sentencia Jasper sin darle mucha importancia a Rubí, quien tenía que contenerse ante la mínima palabra que la gema naranja le dirigía, se ponía su voluntad a prueba prácticamente. 

-Yyyyyy...¿Como fue la misión a la Tierra?- Pregunto Rubí con curiosidad, sin embargo instantáneamente sus hombros se tensaron cuando recibió una mirada seria de Jasper, no indicaba nada bueno cuando la gema naranja se acerco, incluso haciendo que Rubí sudara vapor. 

-Fue un fracaso- Sentencia la gema naranja con simpleza, pero a su compañera casi se le cae la mandíbula. 

-¡¿Que?!- Pregunto Rubí anonadada, girando su asiento con brusquedad, la gema no se dio cuenta de que su silla podría desestabilizar la nave si llegaba a tocar el panel de control por algún diminuto error -¡¿Como pudiste fallar tú?!¡Tú entre todas las gemas!- Gritaba la gema roja hacía su ídolo. 

-...Es complicado- Sentencia la gema naranja sin mucha emoción, en cualquier momento Jasper podía haber aplastado a aquella Rubí que le gritaba, pero la gema naranja no tenía nada que demostrar, era obvio que podría destruir a aquella gema tan debajo de su nivel, había roto Rubíes antes y podía volver a hacerlo. 

-¡¿Complicado?! ¡¿Que puede haber en una bola de tierra y agua que se interponga en tú camino?!- Exclamaba histérica la Rubí. 

-Oye, cálmate- Sentencia Jasper con seriedad, pero la gema rojiza estaba aun más roja de lo usual, roja de la ira, dio una vuelta pateando su silla, cuyo movimiento al caer choco el panel de control, desviando la nave. Entre Marte y Júpiter hay un cinturón de asteroides, usualmente una nave de las gemas no chocaría con alguno de estos, los asteroides están tan separados por una distancia kilométrica que sería casi imposible chocarlos. 

Pero el desvió de la nave provoco que impactarán de lleno en uno de los asteroides, Jasper tuvo tiempo de salir con Rubí y adherirse al meteorito debido a las propiedades adaptativas de las gemas, sin embargo cuando intento salvar la nave, una parte considerable de esta ya se había dañado contra el meteorito -...¿De casualidad no tienes repuestos o algo así, no?- Le pregunto Jasper a Rubí. 

-¡No!- Refunfuño la gema roja con molestia, haciendo una especie de puchero hacía la gema naranja, que por su parte no le dio mucha importancia. Jasper dio un par de pasos, observando aun más detenidamente la nave y la zona de choque, necesitaban alguna maquinaria básica para que volviera a funcionar. La gema naranja camino entonces por el meteorito -¡¿Que piensas hacer?! ¡¿Caminar hasta Jupiter?!- Le cuestiono Rubí con sorpresa al ver a Jasper irse, la gema naranja pisaba con fuerza, comprobando algo. 

-Si pudiera lo haría- Sentencia Jasper con indiferencia -Hey, creo que el meteorito esta vació- Exclama la gema naranja con simpleza, una mirada curiosa de la gema roja se dirige hacía ella, entonces Rubí ve como Jasper saca su casco, una parte de ella quería gritar de la emoción. Por su parte la gema naranja solo utilizo su casco para perforar la capa del meteorito, cayendo al interior hueco, Rubí no tardo en tirarse tras ella. 

No había luz allí, pero las gemas naranja y roja no tardaron en generarla desde sus gemas, observando que todo aquel meteorito tenía agujeros por sus paredes, parecido a un precario Kindergarten, Jasper giro con rapidez, porque desde el rabillo de su ojo noto como una figura intentaba esconderse rápidamente -¿A donde vas?- Pregunto atrapando una gema, que no era Rubí, sino que parecían dos gemas pegadas, aunque no por una fusión artificial. 

Dos Rutilo que compartían un par de piernas y parte de un abdomen -¡Ah!- Gritan sorprendidas y asustadas las gemelas Rutilo, Rubí no tarda en repetir el grito debido a la sorpresa. 

-¡Salgan el resto! Se que hay más de ustedes por aquí- Ordena Jasper autoritaria, el silencio se forma mientras que las Rutilo intentaban liberarse, inútil si comparabas su fuerza a la del soldado cuarzo, pero valía la pena intentar para ellas. En poco tiempo Jasper no tardo en oír como una gigantesca gema se arrastraba como una oruga hacía ella. 

-Porrrrrr faaaaaaavorrrrrr, noooo nooooos hagaaaaas....daaañoooo- Imploro la gigantesca gema Fluorita, de un color azul, una cara de asco no tardo en formarse en el rostro de la gema naranja, simplemente las fusiones extrañas parecían perseguirla a donde quiera que fuera. 

-¡Santas Diamantes!- Grito exaltada por la sorpresa Rubí colocándose tras Jasper, pegada a la pierna de la gema naranja. Pero al hacerlo, también encuentra a otra gema pequeña de color naranja, Padparadscha. 

-Presiento que dos gemas van a caer del techo y vamos a estar en problemas- No tarda en "predecir" Padparadscha, confundiendo a la Rubí que tenía al lado, Jasper tenía a cuatro gemas en frentes (tres si no contabas a las Rutilo como dos), pero la gema naranja sabía que había otra, porque oía su repentino ataque de histeria, oculta entre los agujeros del asteroide. 

-...-Jasper inspeccionaba los agujeros, imperfectos y mal colocados, la imperfección en todo su esplendor, aun con las Rutilo en mano, quejándose por la presión que la cuarzo aplicaba, si fueran humanas, Jasper dejaría una marca casi imborrable -...Aquí estas- Sentencia finalmente Jasper sacando con su brazo a otra gema, oculta entre dos agujeros debido a una pared falsa, rompiendo parte de la pared y ensuciando con polvo a la última de las gemas, Rodonita. 

Jasper paso a colocar la última de las gemas junto al resto del grupo, inspeccionando -¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-Pregunto con curiosidad Rubí hacía las distintas gemas allí presentes, Fluorita estaba por responder pero la gema naranja la detuvo. 

-Por favor, alguien más. No aguanto tu voz- Sentencia jasper, a lo cual la gigantesca fusión se silencia. 

-Jasper va a pedir que Fluorita se calle- Exclama Padparadscha sorprendida, recibiendo malas miradas de la mayoría de gemas allí presentes. Ante la pregunta de la gema naranja, las gemelas Rutilo intentan responder alzando la mano, Jasper les da la palabra. 

-Nosotras...eghhh. Fuimos creadas aquí- Dice una de las gemelas, la otra sin embargo se apresura a agregar -Por la rebelión en la Tierra, Pink Diamond necesitaba más soldados pero la Tierra no tenía suficientes Kindergarten, así que, intento realizar un experimento en algunos meteoritos- Explica la gema rojiza, sorprendiendo a la Jasper y la Rubí por aquella declaración. 

-Jasper...¿Que debemos hacer con ellas?- Le pregunto Rubí con curiosidad hacía la gema naranja, que por su parte observo a las otras gemas frente a ella. 

-¿Hay un inyector o algo de tecnología por aquí?- Cuestiona Jasper con seriedad, Fluorita asiente y se mueve hacía una de las paredes, al alzar la cabeza Jasper pudo contemplar algunos inyectores e incluso una pequeña sala de maquinas que verificaba aquel pequeño Kindergarten. Fluorita con dificultad pudo sacar ambos -¿Puedes trabajar con eso?- Le pregunto la gema naranja a Rubí. 

-...Quizás- Sentencia la gema roja, yendo a revisar aquello que traía Fluorita, quien por su parte intentaba ayudar también a Rubí. 

-Espera ¡¿Que van a hacer con nosotras?!- Pregunto asustada Rodonita hacía Jasper, el ataque de pánico consumía a la fusión de una Rubí y una Perla, a Jasper también le disgustaba esa fusión que tenía cierta semejanza con Garnet, aunque quizás ya era simple paranoia de la gema naranja. 

-Ustedes se vienen con nosotras- Sentencia Jasper tras aguantar solo por unos momentos en silencio, todas las gemas a excepción de Jasper se sorprendieron, mientras que las gemas más extrañas estaban sorprendidas y aterradas por lo que decía la gema naranja, Rubí estaba curiosa. Pero todo eso cambio cuando Jasper de un solo movimiento destruyo la forma física de Padparadscha. 

Las gemelas Rutilo y Rodonita intentaron correr, pero la gema naranja ya las había atrapado sin mucho esfuerzo -No intentes nada- Exclamo Jasper dirigiéndose hacía FLuorita, quien se encogió al lado de Rubí y la tecnología, viendo entre los dedos las gemas de sus amigas. La gigantesca fusión y la gema roja lograron desmantelar la tecnología e introducirla en la nave Rubí. 

La gema naranja no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para atacar y destruir la forma física de Fluorita, seis gemas fusionadas, una barbarie tan grande que ni siquiera había sucedido en la Tierra. Japer ayudo a continuación a sacar la nave de allí, tras poner a todas las gemas en burbujas de color anaranjado. Había un silencio terrible antes de que la nave se estabilizase para despegar, terrible únicamente para Rubí mejor dicho, ya que a Jasper poco le importaba -...¿Por que nos las llevamos?- Pregunto curiosa la gema roja. 

-Son defectuosas, así que las llevaremos a Jupiter. Yellow Diamond debería saber que hacer con ellas, el castigo adecuado. Ya sabes, fusión forzada, quebrarlas, lo que sea- Sentencia la gema naranja con indiferencia -¿Quieres escuchar por que fallo la misión en la Tierra?- Cuestiono Jasper tras unos momentos, repentinamente tenía en sus faldas a Rubí, como una niña pequeña que le miraba con su único ojo con una pupila estrellada. 

-¡Si!- Se emociono la gema roja. 

*****

Tras que Jasper contará la historia, Rubí volvía a alabarla sin parangón, aunque también se las pasaba maldiciendo a las Crystal Gems durante su viaje hacía Júpiter, todo iba tranquilo hasta que repentinamente una comunicación desde Júpiter interrumpe el viaje, mostrando a una Perla de color amarillo -Se solicita la presencia de esta nave en el planeta Homeworld de inmediato para reunirse con Yellow Diamond- La comunicación tan rápida como apareció se corta. 

-Que extraño ¿Por que estaría Yellow Diamond en Homeworld?- Se pregunta Rubí mientras cambia de rumbo hacía el blanquecino planeta anillado, partido en dos pero unido por una gigantesca masa de edificios y tecnología gema, superando en población a las millones de personas en la Tierra. 

Jasper no tenía respuesta para aquel mensaje, pero se sorprendió cuando al aterrizar observo el palanquín de Yellow Diamond aparecer frente a ella, Rubí no podía más que maravillarse ante esa visión majestuosa de la gloria de una de las emperatrices de sus gemas -Ante ustedes, la radiante Yellow Diamond- Presenta una Perla Amarilla cuando el palanquín se abre, mostrando a la Diamante, con su mirada fija en el dúo de gemas. 

-¿No enviamos a más Rubíes?- Pregunto con curiosidad Yellow Diamond hacía Jasper, fue entonces cuando Rubí miro en todas direcciones intentando buscar a su equipo. 

-Solo vino esta- Sentencia la gema naranja con simpleza, si Jasper lo decía la gema roja entendió que debía ser verdad, así que suspiro con alegría pensando que su equipo debería estar en otro lugar. Por su parte Yellow Diamond solo giro los ojos sin darle mucha importancia, desplegó una pequeña escalera de su palanquín, invitando al dúo a pasar. 

-...Estoy muy sorprendida, casi podrías decir que estoy celosa, Jasper faceta-Yellow Diamond hablaba con cierta molestia, extendiendo un poco demasiado su discurso para molestia de la gema naranja, que se trago bastantes palabras innecesarias y que no le importaban, pero finalmente su Diamante llego al punto -White Diamond pide tu presencia- Sentencia finalmente Yellow Diamond, para consternación repentina de las dos gemas. 

-...¿White Diamond pide mi presencia?- Cuestiono Jasper anonadada -No a salido en eones, mi Diamante- Aseguro la gema naranja. 

-¡Lo se!- Respondió rápidamente una exaltada Yellow Diamond, el dúo casi sintió como el palanquín se rompía por el estremecimiento de su Diamante -¿Cuanto e logrado? Mis ingenieros son simplemente los mejores del imperio, tengo los mejores soldados, las mejores naves, la mejor producción de gemas, y White no me a hablado en milenios desde...-Se lamentaba la poderosa gema. 

La gema naranja sabía a que se refería su nueva Diamante, pero no hizo ningún comentario, de hecho callo a Rubí antes de que esta preguntará algo, no era el momento -Pero este no es el momento de hablar de mi ¿Que traes ahí?- Pregunto la Diamante señalando las burbujas naranjas que traía Jasper. 

-Son gemas defectuosas que encontramos por el camino. En verdad es espantoso mi Diamante- Aclaro Jasper con seriedad, atrayendo la atención de Yellow Diamond por sus comentarios, pero entonces habían llegado más rápidamente de lo esperado al palacio de Homeworld, antes todas las Diamantes vivían allí, pero ahora era la residencia casi exclusivamente de White. 

Una Perla Blanca con un ojo dañado apareció, en una postura rígida, esta gema debía guiar a Jasper y Rubí con la primera de las Diamantes. Aquel enorme y vació palacio le resultaba frió a Jasper, incluso no podía comparar el sentimiento que le daba aquel lugar al efecto que tenía Blue Diamond cerca de las gemas. 

Pero cualquier sentimiento parecía eliminarse cuando la vio a ella, White Diamond en todo su esplendor, sentada en su trono con una cama que recordaba al cosmos mismo, solo con una sonrisa inmóvil -Bienvenidas- Saludo la Diamante con una voz distante y sin aparente emoción más que una pequeña alegría. 

Jasper y Rubí no tardaron en hacer un cordial saludo, esperando que la Diamante les dijera algo -¿Que traes entre tus manos, pequeña Jasper?-Exclamo curiosa White Diamond, sorprendiendo a la gema naranja, que repentinamente tenía a la Diamante inclinada hacía ella, observando las burbujas naranjas. 

-...Son gemas extrañas mi Diamante. Defectuosas- Exclama Jasper, que con concentración destruye todas las burbujas, liberando a las gemas allí, pero de tal forma que las formas de luz de 6 gemas, y la de una Rubí y una Perla, se fusionaron. Allí estaban otra vez unas consternadas gemelas Rutilo, Padparadscha, Fluorita y Rodonita. 

-Oh, vaya- Exclama con sorpresa la lejana voz de White Diamond, las gemas defectuosas se fijan en ella paralizada. 

-¡OH NO!- Grita Rodonita alterada, intentando correr pero repentinamente estaba entre los dedos de la Diamante, al igual que el resto de sus compañeras, ella temblaba mientras los ojos de White la observaban, una sonrisa maternal se formo en el rostro de la Diamante. 

-Mis niñas, tan tiernas ¿Que errores debí haber cometido para que salieran así? Pero no se preocupen, mamá esta aquí- Sentencia White Diamond, repentinamente todas las gemas entre sus manos pierden el color y se separan, destruyendo su forma física una vez más -¿Quieren ver algo ustedes también, hijas mías?- Le pregunta la Diamante hacía las dos extrañadas gemas que quedaban allí, esta vez las gemas en las manos de White recuperaron su color y reconstruyeron su forma física, pero en vez de ocurrir lo mismo que antes, estas gemas estaban en su forma más básica, más como muñecos -Pink, Yellow y Blue intentaban imitar esto utilizando rejuvenecedores, pero nunca podrían superar mi versión original, sin defectos- Sentencia White Diamond orgullosa de si, dejando a las gemas junto a su Perla Blanca -Ve a que les asignen un trabajo Perla- Ordena la Diamante. 

-Eso fue...impresionante, mi Diamante- Asegura la gema naranja, a lo cual White le sonríe como hace poco había hecho. 

-Muchas gracias, mi pequeña- Exclama la Diamante -Ahora dime, antes de que me informes sobre la misión en la TIerra...¿Que te diría si te dijera que Pink Diamond nunca murió?- Sentencia White Diamond con curiosidad, Jasper hervía y expulsaba electricidad a través de su cuerpo sin poder responder adecuadamente, no quería insultar a una Diamante -Eso pensé. Deja que te explique un poco más, es tan obvio que hasta una Zircon podría darse cuenta, pero Blue y Yellow nunca lo admitirían. ¿Sabes como Pink Diamond fue "quebrada"?-

-¡Si!¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!- Salto Rubí emocionada, Jasper quería callarla una vez más, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque la gema blanca las detuvo. 

-Mis niñas, no es necesario pelear. Mi pequeña Rubi, tú crees, a ver visto a Pink ser quebrada, pero no, hay demasiadas inconsistencias allí ¿Donde estaba su Perla?¿Su escolta de cuarzos?¿Toda su corte?¿Como es posible que Rose Cuarzo simplemente caminará hacía una Diamante, desenvainará su espada y quebrará una gema sin que nadie hiciera nada para detenerla. Todo fue una falsificación, un truco de Pink, la deje jugar a su estúpido juego, pero ella no puede escapar de mi, ella es mi hija, es parte de todo lo que fui, soy y seré- Exclama White Diamond con seriedad, casi molestia. 

-...¿Como puede ser eso posible?¡¿Por que ella haría eso?!- Grita Jasper furiosa hacía la Diamante, por unos momentos no hay respuestas, la gema naranja siente que su fin se aproxima, pero no pasa nada, solo una mirada compasiva de la Diamante hacía ella. 

-Eres un cuarzo tan perfecto, pero lastimosamente nunca conociste a Pink, y eso que tu debes adorarla incluso ahora. Estas hecha perfectamente para eso-Se lamentaba White, pasando una de las gigantescas yemas de sus dedos por el pelo de Jasper -Pink era muy rebelde, y cuando digo rebelde lo digo literalmente- Se ríe de sus propias palabras la Diamante, su risa perfora el aire y el vació de todo el palacio, haciendo eco. 

-...-Jasper guardo silencio -¿A que se refiere?- 

-Los testigos dicen que Rose Cuarzo sanaba gemas con sus lagrimas, que invocaba centinelas a través de las plantas, que podía controlar su descenso, que invocaba un escudo y una burbuja, inbatible en combate, carismática y que las gemas parecían seguirla naturalmente como seguirían a una Diamante...¿No te das cuenta?¿O no quieres creer que Rose es Pink Diamond?- Exclamo White Diamond dramáticamente, casi como si fuera su obra de teatro. 

La gema naranja frente a ella quería simplemente desaparecer -Deja de mentir- Ordeno Jasper con simpleza, la gema no podía demostrar emociones en ese momento, pero estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia, muy en el fondo Jasper quería llorar. 

-Oh, nunca te mentiría mi pequeña, una madre no debería mentir a sus hijas. Lamentablemente Pink no era una buena madre para todas sus gemas, tan emocional como era, sus arrebatos, sus caprichos, todo heredado de mi al final, pero a diferencia de mi Pink no podía controlarse, mira lo que le hizo a la dulce Perla- Señala White hacía su Perla, parada allí, sonriente. 

-...Rose Cuarzo...es...Pink Diamond...Imposible, Rose Cuarzo sigue en...la Tierra-Escupe Jasper incrédula, su voz parada, no tartamudeaba, pero el asco de decir aquellas palabras la atacaba cuando daba algunas palabras de poco en poco, Rubí por su parte estaba caída en el suelo, la gema roja ya tenía lagrimas cayendo de su único ojo. 

-Si, siempre pude sentir el espectro de Pink aun vivo...pero ese sentimiento se detuvo hace unos segundos...segundos para mi por supuesto, ya que estuvo en la Tierra, esos serían hace unos 14 años y un poco más. Sin embargo tu dices que ella sigue en la Tierra ¿Como es eso posible?- Pregunto White Diamond curiosa, la gema naranja no tardo en responder. 

-Tomo una nueva forma, es asquerosa- Exclama Jasper furiosa, a lo cual la punta de una uña de la Diamante toca su frente -Mi Diamante...¿Que hace?- Cuestiono curiosa la gema naranja. 

-...Ya veo, que interesante, Pink no para de sorprenderme la verdad- Sentencia White, quien entonces toma a Rubí y Jasper para volver a sentarse en su trono, la Diamante coloca a ambas gemas en su regazo -Leí las imágenes de esta nueva "Rose Cuarzo" que me mostraba tu mente. Curioso. Pero quiero oírlo de tu boca mi pequeña Jasper, es mucho más simple. Cuéntame de tus aventuras en la Tierra- Ordena White con una pequeña sonrisa, Jasper solo podía mirar desde abajo, White Diamond le recordaba al Sol y como se veía desde la Tierra, era difícil mirarle sin quedarse ciego por su luz. 

******

Yellow Diamond camino por le palacio de Homeworld, la Diamante había estado afuera esperando y esperando a que sus dos gemas volvieran, era simplemente increíble que White prefiriera hablar primero con una Jasper, por muy perfecta que fuera ¡Y una Rubí! Antes que con ella, pero finalmente su hermana la había llamado a la sala de su trono. 

-¿White?- Saludo Yellow conteniendo su emoción bajo una fachada de seriedad, allí observo entonces a su compañera, sentada en el trono con Jasper y Rubí entre sus brazos, la otra Diamante se acerco a White cuando esta hizo un gesto para que se acercará. 

-Esta Jasper ya me hablo sobre su misión en la Tierra, pero ahora quiero que nos informe de El Cluster, y quería que estuvieras aquí- Exclama con una pequeña sonrisa White, repentinamente Yellow no podía sentirse más halagada, pero tenía que contradecir a la otra Diamante. 

-Lo siento White, pero ella es un cuarzo, no debía de vigilar El Cluster, todavía no tenemos noticias de Peridot, El Cluster todavía no debe de haberse activado- Exclamo Yellow Diamond con confianza, intentando demostrarse ante su hermana, pero Jasper levanta la mano y la mirada de White se dirige hacía ella. 

-En realidad, mi Diamante. El Cluster si se activo, estuve entre los humanos en "Corea" y en sus pequeños...cubos...que muestran imágenes, El Cluster aparecía. Se activo, pero no es ni de cerca la mitad de poderoso de lo que debía, se a quedado devorando la capa superficial de un continente- Explica Jasper, White sostiene una pequeña carcajada mientras que Yellow se avergonzaba. 

-...Creo que eso esta bien, Yellow, quédate un poco más, aun no hemos terminado. Convocaré a Blue en poco tiempo, pero me gustaría decirles algo- Exclamo White Diamond con tranquilidad, atrayendo la atención de todas las gemas presentes menos la Perla Blanca, que iba a convocar a Blue Diamond -Viajaré a la Tierra dentro de poco- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, se que White no se parece en casi nada a la White de la serie para este momento. Pero es que me gusto más así xD.


	36. 36-¿Que se supone que haga en una cita?

Cuando Spinel había caído desde el tejado, unas preocupadas gemas habían salido por las puertas del granero para comprobar que era, encontrando que solo se trataba de una embobada gema rosada -¡Perla me voy con papá vuelvo mañana!- Exclama Steven mientras se iba flotando sonrojado rumbo a Beach City, con una preocupada Perla viéndolo desde abajo. 

-¡Steven!¡¿Por que flotas?!¡Vuelve aquí enseguida!- Sentencia la gema sirvienta persiguiendo al híbrido, alejándose del resto de gemas extrañadas por aquella visión de Steven flotando mientras se alejaba. 

-Yo le enseñe a hacer eso en una tarde- Exclama orgullosa Zafiro, atrayendo la atención del resto del grupo, Spinel se estaba recuperando de su embobamiento gracias a la repentina lejanía del híbrido, quien sabe cuan nerviosa estaría ella si tuviera que compartir el techo con el híbrido antes de su cita. 

-¿Que paso Spinel?- Cuestiono con curiosidad Peridot ayudando a levantarse a la gema rosada, que giro la cabeza para arreglar su posición, pero al mirar a la gema verde para entregarle respuesta, Spinel tartamudea mientras se muerde la lengua con nerviosismo -...¿Que?- Exclama consternada Peridot. 

-...Voy a tener una cita con Steven- Sentencia Spinel tras darse una bofetada en la cara, aunque se soba la mejilla, la sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro de la gema rosada es evidente, la reacción del grupo aun presente es variada, por ejemplo con Peridot y Zafiro formando una emocionada sonrisa. 

-¡¿Que?!- Exclama una sorprendida Amatista, agarrando a Spinel por los hombros y sacudiendo a la emocionada gema rosada, cuyo sonrojo solo se hace más evidente. 

-¿Que es una cita?- Pregunto Lapis con curiosidad, a lo cual Spinel se estira, rodeando a todas las gemas presentes en una especie de abrazo, la gema rosada les mira con curiosidad. 

-Es como una especie de...reunión, que hacen las personas que quieren pasar tiempo juntos. Pero más importante aun...¡¿Que se supone que se hace en una cita?!- Exclama Spinel, repentinamente preocupada, acercando su rostro hacía Peridot y Zafiro, esperando que aquellas dos gemas supieran que hacer. 

-¿Aceptaste ir a una cita con Steven sin saber que se hace en una cita?- Cuestiona la gema morada con sorpresa, a lo cual tanto Spinel como Zafiro asienten, ahora las gemas sabían que la respuesta era un rotundo si -Escucha Spinel, entonces deja que te ayudemos. Es la primera cita de Steven también- Se apresura Amatista intentando calmar a la gema rosada, que se estaba inflando como un globo por la emoción. 

-Yo puedo ayudarte, en Camp Pining Hearts temporada 4 capítulo 11 hay una cita entre dos miembros del equipo amarillo- Asegura una emocionada Peridot abrazando a Spinel, quien no tarda en corresponder, apretando con fuerza a la gema verde, que corresponde con una débil sonrisa. 

-Sigo sin entender muy bien que es una cita ¿Spinel no se reúne con Steven todo el tiempo? Pasan mucho tiempo juntos- Se cuestiono Lapis mientras que Zafiro se acercaba a explicarle el tema a la otra gema azul, por su parte Peridot y Amatista metían a Spinel en el granero, sentando a esta en un pajar con Peridot y Amatista frente a ella sentadas en una caja. 

-Entonces...¿Que se hace en una cita?- Cuestiono Spinel con curiosidad hacía las dos gemas frente a ellas. 

-Depende, si alguno de ustedes planea algo pueden ir al cine, pueden ir a comer, a bailar, pasear por Beach City ¡Lo que sea!- Exclama Amatista con una sonrisa hacía la gema rosada, que por su parte tiene los ojos dando vueltas pensando en las posibilidades de aquella cita, por otro lado Spinel sudaba bastante. 

-¿Y si algo sale mal?- Pregunto preocupada la gema rosada.

-¡No te preocupes! Nada puede salir mal si tienes a la gran Peridot... y Amatista, dándote consejos- Sentencia con orgullo la gema verde apoyando a Spinel, quien asiente con una pequeña sonrisa no totalmente convencida por las palabras de su amiga Peridot, pero parecía que Amatista también estaba convencida de que todo saldría bien.

Entonces las dos gemas empezaron a hablarle a Spinel, particularmente Peridot empezó a mostrarle algunas series y películas románticas a la gema rosada. A Spinel le llevaría algunas horas entender completamente lo que le explicaban, los humanos eran complejos y tenían variedad de primitivos rituales para emparejarse, aunque Peridot lo consideraría primitivo, había cierto encanto en aquello de las citas. 

******

Steven por su parte cayó sobre la van de su padre, golpeando el techo mientras lo llamaba -¿Steven?¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?- Pregunto el sorprendido Greg mientras salía algo adormilado para encontrarse con su hijo, que entro algo avergonzado al vehículo para hablar. 

-...Voy a tener una cita y necesito ayuda- Sentencia Steven algo nervioso, hay un silencio momentáneo entre padre e hijo, pero entonces Greg sonríe y le da unas palmadas en el hombro a su hijo. 

-¡Genial! Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, no muchos tienen el valor para invitar a salir a alguien a salir ¿Invitaste a Spinel no?- Exclamo Greg con alegría mientras su hijo se sonrojaba. 

-¿Como lo supiste?- Pregunto con curiosidad Steven, a lo cual su padre no tardo en responder. 

-Steven, hace tiempo que no sales con Connie y te la pasas pegado a Spinel, los adultos no estamos ciegos- Sentencia con simpleza Greg mientras se sienta al lado de su hijo, quien se apoya en su costado -Entonces ¿Necesitas consejos?- Pregunto emocionado Greg, a lo cual Steven asiente mirando a su padre -Bien, deja que te explique un poco del viejo encanto Universe- Exclama el humano con tranquilidad, pero entonces padre e hijo notan como Perla estaba afuera, observando tímidamente desde la ventana de la van. 

Ante la fijación de los humanos en ella, Perla estaría a punto de correr pero un emocionado Steven abrió la puerta -¡Perla!- Llamo el híbrido emocionado, haciendo que la gema sirvienta se detuviera en seco con un pequeño sobre salto. 

-Hey Perla...-Saludo un poco nervioso Greg, Perla por su parte contuvo un sonrojo y volteo a ver al par de humanos -¿Sabes que Steven invito a salir a Spinel?- Pregunto el padre buscando una conversación que no pusiera a ninguno de ellos nervioso, además también ayudaría el híbrido, algo apenado frente a Perla. 

-¡¿Que?!- Pregunto la gema sirvienta sorprendida, saltando también a la van con emoción por el híbrido -Oh Steven que emocionante, tú primera cita ¿A donde planeas llevar a Spinel?¿Quien va a ser tu chaperón?- Exclamo Perla con alegría apretando las mejillas del avergonzado híbrido. 

-¿Que es un chaperón?- Pregunto con curiosidad Steven. 

-Perla esos ya no existen como tal- Exclama Greg con simpleza, a lo que la gema esta visiblemente confundida -Dejaron de usarse hace...no se, bastante. Ahora los jóvenes son mucho más libres que antes- Menciona con tranquilidad el adulto. 

-Que escandaloso- Sentencia Perla con sorpresa -Aunque igual, Steven es un pequeño caballero- Exclama la gema mimando al híbrido como si fuera un niño pequeño. 

-Entonces...¿Pueden ayudarme a planear mi cita?- Pregunto Steven formando una sonrisa nerviosa, a lo cual tanto Perla como Greg asintieron emocionados. Perla estaba un poco anticuada en lo que respectaba a las relaciones humanas, pero Greg estaba allí para ayudar, y en el proceso ambos lograron aconsejar a Steven con lo que hacer, el padre le dio al híbrido un poco de dinero y la gema se aseguro de que el adolescente tuviera una preparación. 

******

**[Unas horas después]**

Steven se había despertado tras haber dormido en la van junto con su padre y Perla, la gema se había apresurado a intentar arreglar el pelo esponjado del híbrido mientras que Greg le daba algo de dinero para su cita -¡Esperen! Tengo algo que le dará mucho más estilo a tu encanto- Exclamo el padre emocionado corriendo tras el auto lavado. Mientras no estaba Perla continuo intentando que el pelo de Steven bajará, pero ya que no tenían gel el pelo del híbrido siguió esponjándose. 

-Perla...y que pasa ¿Si hago algo mal, y no le gusto a Spinel?- Pregunto algo apenado Steven, a lo que Perla no tardo en dar una pequeña risa. 

-Steven, eso no importa. Spinel debería aceptarte por quien eres, con tus errores y defectos, incluso así eres perfecto a tu modo- Exclamo la gema abrazando al híbrido, que corresponde con una sonrisa hacía la gema. Entonces Greg abre. 

-Hey Steven, te tengo una sorpresa- Exclama el hombre sacando repentinamente una chaqueta rosa con algunos detalles blancos, aunque le quedaría grande al híbrido este pone con los ojos en forma de estrella. 

-¡Increíble!- Exclama emocionado Steven mientras se pone aquella ropa, que en realidad era mercancía vieja de su padre,

-¿No le queda un poco grande esa chaqueta?- Agrega Perla al notar como la chaqueta le quedaba al híbrido, el cuello le tapaba parte de la cara y sus manos apenas podían salir de las mangas, por lo que la gema doblo las partes sobrantes para que quedará más a su medida, aunque no podía hacer nada con la parte baja la chaqueta, que estaba en la cintura del híbrido. 

-Un poco si, pero le queda genial- Sentencia Greg con alegría, sonriendo a su hijo quien de vuelve el gesto con emoción. 

-¡Voy a buscar a Spinel, adiós!¡Muchas gracias!- Se despide Steven mientras sale flotando hacía el granero a gran velocidad y altura, Greg y Perla se vuelven a asustar por esto. 

-¿Tú le enseñaste a hacer eso?- Pregunto Greg con curiosidad bastante sorprendido -Lo hizo ayer dentro de mi van- Añadió el humano. 

-Estaba por preguntarte algo parecido- Sentencia Perla con simpleza, el silencio cubre entonces su conversación -Creo que voy a ir a ver como les va en su cita a los dos. Adiós Greg- Exclama la gema con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, un sonrojo invade a los adultos. 

-Adiós Perla, no los interrumpas-Se despide el humano, que por impulso apunta sus dedos como pistolas hacía la gema mientras le hace un guiño. Durante ese silencio ambos se separan sonrojados. 

Perla por su parte se dirigía a casa de Connie, trepando hacía el tejado y abriendo la ventana, donde la chica estaba leyendo una nueva saga en su cuarto, sorprendiéndose por la gema -¡Perla, hola!- Saluda la chica humana entusiasmada. 

-Hey Connie, Steven tiene una cita con Spinel ¿Quieres venir a ver?- Pregunto Perla con alegre curiosidad, la sorpresa por su parte invade a Connie. 

-¡¿En serio?!¡Genial!- Exclama la humana saltando hacía la ventana con Perla, quien la atrapa y ayuda a caer mientras se dirigen hacía donde iba el híbrido para empezar a espiar, o como prefería decir Perla "hacer de chaperón a escondidas". 

******

Mientras tanto en el granero Peridot y Amatista revisaban -¿En serio tengo que cambiar algo?- Pregunto con curiosidad Spinel, viendo a las gemas revisar entre la chatarra. 

-¡Si! En las citas los humanos suelen llevar ropa más especial, les de estilo y los pone acorde a la situación- Exclama Peridot con emoción, entonces continuo revisando con Amatista -¡Miren que encontré!- Anunció la gema verde emocionada, sacando una corbata de moño -...¿Como se pone esto?- 

-Deja que lo haga yo- Dice Amatista con tranquilidad tomando la corbata de color rojo y colocándosela a una confusa gema rosada en el cuello, Spinel la ve cuando la gema morada termina, y da una enorme sonrisa hacía sus amigas, le gustaba aquel pequeño adorno de los humanos -Hay nuestra niña- Sentencia emocionada Amatista mientras parece llorar, una Peridot similar le da palmadas a la gema morada en la espalda. 

-¡Adiós chicas!- Se despide una emocionada Spinel saliendo del granero, afuera estaban Zafiro y Lapis -¡Hola chicas!- Saluda la gema rosada algo sorprendida, apenas había visto a las dos gemas en toda la noche por estar ocupada con Amatista y Peridot -¿Que traen allí?- Cuestiono con curiosidad Spinel. 

-¡Es un regalo!- Exclamo Lapis con alegría -Zafiro me explico como funcionan las citas humanas, así que creí que podrías regalarle esto a Steven- Menciona la gema azul mostrando que traía un racimo de flores, que deposita en la mano de Spinel. Zafiro por su parte le entrega una bola de aluminio. 

-¡Muchas gracias!- Exclamo emocionada Spinel aferrándose a los objetos mientras continuaba su camino. 

-¿Para que es la bola de aluminio?¿Es importante para el futuro?- Cuestiona una curiosa Lapis hacía Zafiro. 

-No, es solo que me quede sin ideas. Entregar dos ramos de flores es estúpido- Sentencia la pequeña gema azul con simpleza, a lo cual su compañera asiente sin darle mucha importancia. 

Entre tanto, la gema rosada se estiro para ver donde podía estar el híbrido, intentando mirar hacía el suelo, solo para de repente sentir como algo la golpeaba por el hombro y un pequeño grito -¡Spinel!- Saludo entonces Steven que había flotado hacía Spinel, antes de que el híbrido cayera la gema rosada lo tenía entre sus manos. Ambos descendieron al suelo. 

-¡Steven!- Exclamo animada Spinel mientras abrazaba a Steven, ambos tenían un pequeño sonrojo pero tardaron unos momentos en separarse -¡Te traigo un regalo!- Añadió la gema rosa emocionada, sacando el ramo de flores que tenía para dárselo al híbrido, quien las recibió sorprendido. 

-Muchas gracias, son muy bonitas- Agradeció el híbrido oliendo las flores-No tengo donde guardarlas...ehh. Oh, tengo una idea- Exclamo Steven con preocupación, pensando rápido sin embargo, el híbrido rodeo las flores en una burbuja y las envió hacía el templo por el momento. 

-¿N-No te gustaron?- Se apresuro una preocupada gema rosada a cuestionar. 

-No es eso, es que cargar con las flores durante toda la cita puede ser algo difícil, además podría ocurrir algo con ellas sino tenemos cuidado- Se explico amablemente el híbrido con una sonrisa, al instante Spinel se calma debido a la cara de Steven, quien de paso sostuvo una mano de Spinel, aunque la gema no se diera cuenta en un principió -Hay algo que también quiero enseñarte, pero para eso debemos ir a Beach City- Exclama emocionado Steven empezando a caminar hacía la ciudad. 

El dúo mientras intentaba hablar y bromear durante su camino, aunque eran lentos porque por un lado, no querían apresurar demasiado las cosas o arruinar su ropa, y por otro lado, correr tanto con las manos sujetadas era difícil. Lo que Spinel y Steven no sabían era que desde un grupo de arbustos, Connie, Perla y Amatista observaban con binoculares -¿A donde crees que la lleve Steven?- Pregunto con curiosidad la gema morada. 

-Greg me dijo que lo usual ahora es ir al cine o a comer, cuando descubrí las citas lo usual era la opera, salones de baile, fiestas, cosas así- Exclama Perla con tranquilidad, mientras que por otro lado sus compañeras la veían algo anonadadas por lo que decía. Sin embargo, el trió viendo como la pareja se iba no tardo en moverse para continuar el espionaje. 

******

-¡Ta da!- Presento Steven señalando el vació cine de Beach City, literalmente parecía no haber nadie y ni siquiera había alguien en la taquilla para recibirlos -Te presento al cine de Beach City. Debido a lo de El Cluster ahora mismo no hay nadie, pero no esta cerrado o clausurado, así que supongo que no hay problema con que veamos una película- Explica el híbrido con una sonrisa algo apenada. 

-Oh, así que así se ve un cine- Exclama sorprendida Spinel, entrando entonces con Steven, la gema rosada observo aquel lugar mientras que el híbrido encendía las luces del pasillo, le interesaba sobre todo las imágenes de las películas colocadas en los pasillos. 

-¿Quieres algunas palomitas?- Ofreció Steven caballerosamente, señalando a la maquina en mitad del pasillo. 

-¡¿Cómo las de la historia del desayuno?!¡Si!- Pregunto con curiosidad la alegre gema rosada, mientras que el sonriente híbrido agarraba una bolsa reciente de granos de maíz que coloco en la maquina, entonces conectando esta, Spinel observo como la maquina empezaba a calentarse y los granos saltaban. La gema rosada emocionada se sentó a ver con los ojos en forma de estrella como los granos se convertían en palomitas. 

-Voy a ir a probar suerte con las películas- Explica Steven dejando allí a Spinel por unos momentos, preparando en otra sala el proyector para ver que película sería la que verían. En aquella sala Steven observaba todo tipo de géneros, como era la primera película de la gema rosada, el híbrido pensó que género de películas podría gustarle más a su compañera -Quizás una comedía...- Piensa el híbrido en voz alta. 

-¡Boo!- Exclama Spinel dándole toques en la barriga a Steven desde atrás, haciendo que el híbrido salte, entre asustado, sorprendido y jocoso por el juego de la gema rosada -¿Que son estas?- Pregunto la gema rosada enrollándose alrededor del híbrido tras el sobresalto de este. 

-Pfff, son cintas. Aquí están las películas en rollos de pequeñas imágenes- Exclama Steven con tranquilidad, pero entonces ve como Spinel saca el rollo de una de las cintas -Spinel, no se supone que hagas eso, se romperán- Se apresura el híbrido con preocupación, pero la gema rosada veía con los ojos emocionados aquellos rollos. 

-Me encanta esto ¡Míralo Steven, son como lazos!- Exclama la emocionada Spinel sacando aun más rollos, que abraza como una gigantesca bola, Steven no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa, al menos le conformaba que la gema rosada no había roto todas las películas, aun quedaban bastantes. 

-Puedes llevar eso a la sala si quieres- Añadió Steven mientras buscaba en las películas de comedia, algo no muy subido de tono para él, técnicamente Spinel era mayor que todas las marcas de edad en la Tierra, pero él no, así que tenía que buscar algo apto para adolescentes de 14 hacía abajo -Hey creo que esta estaría bien- Exclamo con tranquilidad el híbrido, yendo a colocar una comedia en el proyecto -¡Vamos rápido o nos perderemos el inicio!- Se apresura el híbrido tomando a Spinel, quien se aferraba a su bola de cintas de vídeo mientras iban por un tarro para palomitas. 

Afortunadamente cuando la pareja llego a la sala donde se proyectaba la película, apenas estaban dando los anuncios, con Steven eligiendo para ambos una fila en el medio de la sala -¿Afecta donde veamos la película?- Pregunto con curiosidad la gema, por su parte el híbrido alzo un poco los hombros. 

-Solo si quieres ver bien- Exclamo Steven sentándose a su lado, después de sus palabras Spinel se quedo viendo al híbrido sentado a su lado, lo que atrajo también la mirada de Steven hacía la gema rosada -¿Sucede algo Spinel?- Pregunto con curiosidad el híbrido, a lo cual tras unos segundos en los que una sonrojada Spinel intenta desviar la mirada sonrojada, ella puede dar una respuesta. 

-Dijiste que importaba si quería mirar bien, bueno estoy sentada a tu lado y estoy viendo algo muy lindo- Exclama la nerviosa gema dando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras apunta hacía el híbrido, Steven se sonroja también y le devuelve una risa a la gema, que por su parte disfruta del éxito de su estúpida frase. 

-¡Lo mismo digo!- Sonríe Steven haciendo lo mismo que su padre había hecho antes con Perla, guiñar y apuntar con sus dedos como pistolas, Spinel se estremeció sonrojada mientras igualaba el gesto del híbrido. 

Atrás sentadas ocultas tras unos asientos, Perla, Connie y Amatista oyeron gracias a un receptor de sonido lo que había sucedido entre el dúo -Yo le enseñe esa frase de antes- Sentencia orgullosa la gema morada, mientras que su compañera gema no estaba muy impresionada, la chica humana disfrutaba de sus propias palomitas observando la película. 

La película era corta, 90 minutos de largometraje que en realidad podían definirse mejor como Spinel y Steven riéndose entre ellos o haciendo chistes sobre la película -¡¿Podemos ver otra?!- Pregunto alegre Spinel tomando el brazo de Steven como una niña pequeña, pero en realidad el híbrido tenía otras ideas. 

-Pensaba llevarte a por un helado- Exclamo Steven con una sonrisa, los ojos de la gema rosada le miraron asombrada. 

-¡¿En serio?!- Exclamo asombrada Spinel con los ojos llenos de emoción, por su parte el híbrido asintió saliendo junto con Spinel fuera de la sala, sin percibir al grupo de tres que seguía ocultándose para espiarlos. 

-Mi padre logro llamar a la mamá de Sadie- Explicaba el híbrido mientras que él y la gema rosada caminaban afuera del cine, dirigiéndose hacía la Gran Rosquilla, con Spinel saltando de arriba a abajo por la emoción. Al llegar al local Sadie les recibió -¡Hola Sadie!- Saludo animado Steven. 

-¿Que tal Steven?- Correspondió la chica rubia con alegría -¿Que quieren?- Pregunto Sadie con tranquilidad, mientras que Steven le pagaba a Sadie, Spinel sacaba helado, la sorpresa de la chica rubia al ver la cantidad de billetes que tenía el híbrido era de pura sorpresa -¿Donde conseguiste esto Steven?- 

-Ahora mi padre es millonario- Sentencia Steven con indiferencia -¿Terminaste?- Le pregunto el híbrido con alegría a la gema rosada, que tenía la comida entre sus manos, Spinel asintió emocionada -¡Puedes quedarte con el cambio Sadie!- Se despidió Steven mientras corría afuera junto con Spinel. 

-¡Suerte en tu cita Steven!- Se despidió Sadie aun sorprendida mientras contaba el efectivo. Mientras tanto afuera sentados en una banca la gema rosada abría el paquete de un sanwich de helado, disponiéndose a comer esto por primera vez. 

-¿Lista?- Pregunto Steven con emoción mientras veía a la gema, Spinel asintió de la misma manera y dio un bocado. 

-Esta frío- Sentencia la gema rosada sorprendida por esto, el híbrido lanza una pequeña risa mientras que Spinel vuelve a dar bocados al helado. 

-Se supone que lo este- Le aclara Steven a la gema, que se nota aun así algo confundida por esto, aunque no quita que Spinel continua comiendo junto al híbrido, el clima estaba empezando a nublarse, pero mientras terminaban todo lo que la gema había traído, Steven y Spinel no se habían dado cuenta de esto. El híbrido había terminado un poco antes su porción que la gema rosada, que por su parte intentaba no comerse todo de una, como le había recalcado Peridot, en ese momento para su sorpresa un sonrojado Steven paso su mano alrededor del cuello de Spinel. 

-¿Que haces?- Pregunto con curiosidad la gema rosada al terminar, aunque ella también estaba algo nerviosa no era tanto como el híbrido. 

-En realidad no se muy bien que estoy intentando, papá me lo recomendó pero creo que este no es el tipo de situación- Sentencia Steven intentando ocultar su rostro entre su mano libre, pero entonces Spinel se levanta y alza al híbrido, que seguía con su brazo alrededor de la gema rosada, la cual empieza a abrazar con fuerza a Steven mientras le da algunas cosquillas -¡Jaja, por favor no!- Exclama avergonzado el híbrido. 

-Eres tan pequeño Steven- Sentencia alegre Spinel burlándose de la altura de Steven, que por su parte seguía riéndose mientras la gema rosada lo sostenía, pero entonces algunas gotas cayeron sobre ambos, había empezado a llover.

-Espera- Exclamo Steven sacándose su chaqueta y estirando los dobleces, colocando esta sobre Spinel y sobre él como un paraguas mientras que la gema rosada caminaba buscando refugió. Por su parte Perla veía esto junto con Connie mientras Amatista estaba transformada en un paraguas. 

-Yo le enseñe eso- Añadió Perla con tranquilidad, dirigida hacía la gema morada, que rodó los ojos.

Tras una corta caminata bajo la lluvia, el dúo que tenía una cita se puso a esperar a que la lluvia parará o se calmará bajo una parada de autobús con un banco y un techo de chapa -...Spinel...¿Te gusto la cita hasta ahora?- Le pregunto Steven con curiosidad a la gema rosada, que le miro sentada a su lado. 

Spinel por su parte tomo la mano del híbrido, que se sonrojo -¡Me encanta!¡Tú me encantas!- Sentencia la gema rosada usando su mano libre para tocar dulcemente la nariz del híbrido -Yo...¿Yo te gusto?- Le pregunto también sonrojada la gema rosada, Steven no tardo en asentir. Una sonrisa se ensancho en el rostro de ambos, Spinel choco su frente contra la de Steven en un gesto de cariño -¡Oh! Tengo algo más, Zafiro me lo dio, casi se me olvida- Exclamo repentinamente la gema rosada, sacando la bola de aluminio que tenía en su moño. 

-Gracias- Exclamo Steven recibiendo aquel aluminio, sin embargo una idea paso por su cabeza y empezó a desenvolver el aluminio, para curiosidad -Baja un poco la cabeza- Pidió amablemente el híbrido, a lo cual Spinel acepto, sintiendo como Steven tocaba con delicadeza la coleta derecha de la gema, que estaba curiosa por saber que hacía el híbrido -Listo. Puedes mirar en aquel charco de allí- Exclamo animado Steven, a lo que Spinel se dirigió hacía allí. 

-¡Wow!- Exclamo sorprendida la gema, viendo que en su coleta había una especie de broche de aluminio que tenía forma de corazón .¡Me encanta esto también!- Sentenció la emocionada Spinel dirigiéndose hacía el híbrido, que se sentía halagado por lo que decía la gema rosada con su pequeño regalo -...Peridot me contó que los humanos a veces hacen algo en sus citas ¿Podrías cerrar los ojos?- Pidió por su parte Spinel algo nerviosa, Steven estaba dudoso de si entendía a lo que se refería la gema, pero cerró sus ojos. 

Desde atrás aun viendo las dos gemas y la humana estaban exclamando en coro lo más calladas que podían -¡Beso, beso, beso!- Sentencian Perla, Amatista y Connie. 

La gema rosa estaba ardiendo, no literalmente, pero podía sentir como le hervía todo el rostro cuando tomaba a Steven por las mejillas y acercaba el rostro hacia el rostro del híbrido, Spinel finalmente tomo algo de aire y reunió el valor suficiente para depositar un beso en los labios de Steven, el cual correspondió. 

Los ojos de la gema se transformaron en corazones y los del híbrido en estrellas cuando habían terminado, ambos se sostenían las manos mientras permanecían en aquella parada de autobús esperando -¿Podemos tener otra cita otro día?- Le ofreció Steven a Spinel, quien asintió. 


	37. 37-Coloso

La lluvia sobre Spinel y Steven amaino después de un par de horas bajo aquella parada de autobús, el dúo había pasado ese tiempo charlando, entre abrazos y las manos agarradas, finalmente ambos salieron a salpicar emocionados sobre charcos de agua, cosa que Perla, Amatista y Connie ven enternecidas, pero tienen que seguir moviéndose cuando ven que Steven y Spinel se van rumbo al granero. Por su parte la chica humana va a su casa mientras que el par de gemas se adelanta a la gema rosada y el híbrido tomando otro camino. 

Mientras caminaban una pregunta llego a Steven -Oye Spinel...¿Que somos ahora?- Pregunto con curiosidad el híbrido, por su parte Spinel le veía algo consternada. 

-¿Como que qué somos? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo Steven!- Exclamo la gema rosada con una sonrisa, pero por su parte Steven entendía que la gema no sabía a que se refería. 

-Spinel, los mejores amigos no suelen besarse o tener citas. Hay algo más que mejores amigos- Explica el híbrido, para una emocionada mirada de Spinel. 

-¿Super mejores amigos?- Pregunta con una tímida sonrisa la gema rosada, Steven se sonroja y no puede evitar reírse un poco -¿Entonces que es?- Cuestiona Spinel enredándose alrededor del híbrido mientras seguía preguntando al híbrido. 

-Esto es un poco vergonzoso- Responde el sonrojado Steven, sin embargo el híbrido logra preguntar nervioso -¿Querrías ser mi novia?- Le pregunto a la gema rosada, que miro a Steven con inocencia, por su parte entonces Spinel deposita un beso en la frente del híbrido, que se pone aun más sonrojado y avergonzado. 

-¡¿Significa que podríamos ir a más citas?!- Exclama emocionada la gema rosada, a lo cual vitorea cuando Steven asiente emocionado -Si...me gusta la idea- Sonríe Spinel dulcemente, el híbrido devuelve el gesto enternecedor, el dúo entonces continua caminando -¿Y como novios, que se hace?- Volvió a preguntar la curiosa gema rosada tras unos momentos, a lo cual Steven por su parte alza los hombros. 

-Podemos descubrirlo con el tiempo- Supone el híbrido tranquilizador mientras se aferra a la mano de Spinel, esta por su parte apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro de Steven hasta que finalmente llegan al granero, antes de abrir finalmente Steven se arregla la chaqueta y abre de par en par el granero -¡Hola!- Saludo el dúo emocionado. 

-¡Steven, tú pequeño campeón!- Saluda Amatista saltando sobre el híbrido mientras empieza a revolver el esponjado cabello de Steven, quien ríe junto a la gema morada, mientras que por otro lado Peridot y Zafiro saltaban sobre Spinel, arrastrando a la sorprendida gema rosada mientras que Lapis y Perla veían esto con una sonrisa. 

-¡Tienes que contarnos como fue todo!- Recalcaron la gema azul y verde llevándose a Spinel hacía la otra punta del granero, mientras que Amatista, Lapis y repentinamente Rubí aparecieron para escuchar del mismo híbrido como había resultado todo. Particularmente la gema roja parecía la más interesada, y ladraba emocionada con casi cualquier cosa que decía Steven, quien mientras tanto mimaba a la gema corrupta. 

******

Tiempo después de que ambos hubieran terminado, tras las felicitaciones de las gemas, cada uno volvía a lo suyo, ya era bastante de noche, y Peridot, Spinel y Steven estaban viendo Camp Pining Hearts en el segundo piso del granero, el híbrido se estaba durmiendo junto a la gema rosada -Buenas noches- Exclamo Steven sonriendo a Spinel a punto de dormirse, quien compartió el gesto alegre. Pero entonces apareció Perla para cargar al híbrido. 

-¿Que haces Perla?- Preguntaron consternados la gema rosada y Steven mientras que la gema sirvienta ponía al híbrido al otro lado de la habitación, arrastrando a Spinel, quien se sujetaba a su pierna de manera suplicante. 

-No se supone que ustedes duerman tan juntos, si están saliendo eso es...indecente- Sentencia Perla con simpleza, para consternación de la gema rosada y el híbrido, que intentan convencer a la gema para que no separe a ambos ¿Que tenía de malo dormir en el mismo pajar? Spine y Steven no lo sabían...

-¿Y que pasa con Greg y contigo?- Cuestiono Amatista colgándose del piso del segundo piso mientras miraba a Perla de forma picaresca, por su parte la gema sirvienta si bien se sonrojo un poco no mostró vacilación. 

-Greg y yo somos adultos Amatista, Steven tiene 14 años- Sentencia Perla con simpleza, y antes de que la gema morada haga otro comentario, la gema sirvienta le da un pequeño empujón y Amatista cae entre piezas de chatarra -Ya escuchaste Spinel- Exclama Perla mientras toma a una triste gema rosada y la separa del híbrido, también triste. 

Por su parte la gema sirvienta llamo a Peridot, quien bajo a continuar con el rayo para encargarse de El Cluster, dentro de poco estaría terminado. Entre tanto, separados apenas por unos metros, Steven y Spinel podían comunicarse con pequeñas y simples señas de manos, la gema rosada saludo al híbrido, pero Spinel se oculto avergonzada cuando Steven respondió formando un corazón. Al poco el híbrido calló dormido, por lo que la gema rosada se resigno a dormir también en otro pajar. 

Al día siguiente Spinel despertó debido a Lapis, quien toco la nariz de la gema rosada -¿Que tal?- Saludo una curiosa Spinel ante el gesto de la gema azul, que volaba unos pocos decímetros del suelo, por su parte Lapis le dijo que viniera con ella y la gema azul se acerco hacía Steven para levantar a este -¡Steven!- Salto la gema rosada sobre el híbrido, despertando a este abruptamente. 

-¡¿Que pasa?!- Exclamo sorprendido Steven, solo para notar a Spinel abrazándose a él con fuerza, ante esto el híbrido correspondió aun sorprendido -¿Que paso?- Pregunto curioso Steven, notando la presencia de Lapis, el híbrido también la saludo amablemente. 

-Peridot quiere que vayamos afuera, tiene una misión para los tres- Explica la gema azul con simpleza, saliendo del granero por la ventana, una emocionada Spinel sigue su ejemplo saltando hacía abajo. Steven por su parte prefirió bajar las escaleras, ahora podía flotar y detener su caída, pero prefería seguir usando escaleras cuando pudiera. 

El híbrido se dio cuenta de que abajo estaba Rubí durmiendo junto a la puerta, pero también se dio cuenta de que el rayo rejuvenecedor que construían Perla y Peridot ya no estaba, de hecho a parte de Rubí ya no habían otras gemas en el granero, pero Steven las observó afuera con el rayo casi listo -¡Hola chicas!- Saludo el híbrido viendo a Peridot, Perla, Zafiro y Amatista. 

-¡Steven, el rayo esta casi preparado! -Informa una emocionada Peridot, a lo cual asienten unas emocionadas Perla y Zafiro -Solo faltan pulir unos cuantos detalles, pero antes necesitamos también saber la posición actual del Cluster- Exclama la gema verde sacando para el trió una radio, que comunicaría con un transmisor que tenía Peridot. 

-Sigo diciendo que es demasiado peligroso para que Steven vaya allí- Exclama la gema sirvienta hacía su compañera verde, que solo le saca la lengua inocentemente, generando una pequeña risa de parte de Amatista y Zafiro que Perla respondió únicamente rodando los ojos sin darle mucha importancia. 

-¿No sería mejor ver las noticias? Estoy seguro de que aun hay señal o satélites- Menciono Steven con curiosidad, pero entonces Amatista saco de entre la chatarra que había afuera una pequeña televisión conectada a un generador y una antena, para sorpresa de Spinel y Steven, parecía que en unas pocas horas la situación ya había cambiado un poco. Cuando la gema morada encendió la televisión, pero simplemente no había señal. 

-Es posible que El Cluster devorará los sistemas que mantenían conectada a Beach City, quizás toda la costa este este sin electricidad o señal, o quizás se redirigieron los recursos a otro lado- Teorizan Perla y Peridot con seriedad -Pero estamos demasiado cerca en la construcción del rayo, con sus habilidades podrían escapar más fácilmente en caso de que surjan problemas- Añade la gema sirvienta apoyando al trió. 

Con la misión recibida, Steven, Spinel y Lapis se dirigieron hacía el templo -¿Segura que estas lista para una misión de las Crystal Gems?- Le pregunto preocupado el híbrido a la gema azul, la cual no parecía estar demasiado preocupada. 

-Es solo sobrevolar en busca de El Cluster, no tengo mucho problema con ello- Exclama Lapis tranquila en respuesta, Steven no tenía mucho que decir ante eso, así que asintió mientras seguían el camino hacía la antigua casa, donde aun había constructores trabajando, el trió paso rápidamente para acceder al portal e ir al Kindergarten Beta. 

Lapis observo por primera vez la mitad de El Cluster, sorprendida mientras que por otro lado Spinel y Steven contemplaban los enormes agujeros que había dejado la geo-arma liberada, o lo que quedaba de ella, el Gran Cañón se quedaba pequeño en aquella zona, kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra, minerales y rocas devoradas, en algún lugar debía de permanecer esa larva enorme -¿Les parece si yo voy en una dirección y ustedes en otra?- Pregunto Lapis con curiosidad acercándose al híbrido y a la gema rosada. 

-Creo que es mejor no separarnos- Sentencian Steven con preocupación, por su parte la gema azul solo se calla y extiende las alas. 

-Si me disculpas, tú vas a llevarme- Exclama con una sonrisa Spinel tomando la mano del híbrido y subiéndose a su espalda esperando a que Steven flotará -¡Arre caballo!- Sentencia animada la gema rosada, por su parte el alegre Steven empieza a volar, siguiendo a Lapis de cerca aunque a mucha menor velocidad. 

******

Por casi una hora el grupo de reconocimiento no había encontrado absolutamente nada, solo la gran extensión del daño generado por El Cluster, era simplemente catastrófico ver como se extendía de la tierra anaranjada cerca del Kindergarten Beta, hasta los verdes pastizales mientras más se movía hacía el este. Por su parte Spinel para aprovechar sus habilidades extendió el ojo como una especie de catalejo -¡Oigan, hay algo por allí!- Exclama la gema rosada observando hacía el noreste una formación extraña. 

Steven y Lapis cambian de rumbo según las explicaciones de Spinel, encontrando una especie de estructuras circulares que eran en realidad tiendas de campaña, allí había un pequeño grupo de soldados acompañando a muchos humanos con batas de laboratorio, aquel grupo hablaba multitud de idiomas, desde ingles hasta ruso, chino, francés, indio, coreano, urdu, y muchos otros. 

-¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto en un susurro Lapis mientras el trió se ocultaba del grupo de humanos, que tenían drones con cámaras y otros dispositivos bajando hacía los enormes agujeros al lado de sus campamentos. 

-Voy a ir a ver- Exclama Spinel con simpleza, Steven se aferra un poco a la gema rosada antes de que esta baje, contrayendo su cuerpo Spinel baja con su tamaño en miniatura utilizando la gravedad, cuando la gema rosada esta apunto de tocar el suelo junta sus manos y las estira para hacer un paracaídas. 

Allí abajo todavía no habían llegado los instrumentos humanos, y apenas podía llegar algunos rayos de Sol, por lo que Spinel hizo que su gema brillará para iluminarse, allí observo directamente El Cluster, la larva gigantesca estaba royendo la roca y antiguas estructuras humanas como si se tratará de un bebé con su chupón. Spinel retrocedió inmediatamente cuando debido a la luz rosad, los múltiples ojos de aquella geo-arma se fijaron en la gema rosada. 

-¡H-Hey! ¿Como te va? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, no te ves bien de hecho mi "pequeño" amigo- Saluda Spinel algo nerviosa al inició, pero finalmente dejando salir su naturaleza mucho más alegre, El Cluster no se movía, no es como si tampoco pudiera comunicarse con Spinel. 

La gema rosada no tardo en darse cuenta de que ahora El Cluster parecía no tener movilidad alguna, sus extremidades se pegaron a su cuerpo, de hecho ahora su cuerpo parecía cubierto por una serie de finos hilos que salían de sus diversas gemas, cubriéndolo en una manta poco a poco, que solo iba creciendo. 

-Ya sabes, creo que no nos presentamos bien. Soy Spinel ¿Que haces aquí tan solo?- Continuaba hablando la gema rosada, Spinel se trababa un poco y mordía su lengua evitando el nerviosismo que aun le daba la geo-arma al estar tan cerca. Finalmente los instrumentos humanos bajaron, unos drones encararon a ver a Spinel, quien saludo con la mano -¡Hola!- Exclamaba la gema rosada. 

-Creo que los dejaré aquí con nuestro amigo en común, esta algo mal con el- Sentencia Spinel, repentinamente convirtiendo sus piernas en resortes y saltando hacía arriba solo para estirarse y empezar a escalar a gran velocidad, el equipo de científicos y soldados estaba preparándose para correr ante la visión de la gema rosada. 

******

Algunos soldados por error y el miedo dispararon sus armas, Steven salió rápidamente del escondite para dejar que el grupo de humanos se llevará su carpa -¡¿Lapis?!- Pregunto preocupado el híbrido hacía la gema azul, que se había detenido repentinamente debido a los gritos y disparos. 

Steven vio como Lapis cayó casi noqueada al suelo, apresurándose para llevarse a la gema azul de allí, Spinel tampoco tardo en salir y tomar a sus compañeros con su mano mientras salía corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la de los humanos, que tomaron algunos vehículos no muy lejos de allí -¡¿Que le paso a Lapis?!- Pregunta sorprendida y asustada la gema rosada. 

-¡No lo se! Voy a llamar a Peridot, le informaremos de El Cluster en el granero- Sentenica el híbrido tomando el comunicador y marcando con preocupación. 


	38. 38-Recuerdos de guerra

**[En el pasado]**

Lapis se había detenido a observar el océano, era diferente a los otros cuerpos de agua del imperio de las gemas, no era utilizado con ningún propósito en especial (por ahora) o estaba congelado o evaporado, era un océano de pura agua salada frente al que la gema azul extendía sus alas con una sonrisa -¿Que demonios estás haciendo?- Pregunto una voz algo chillona y autoritaria tras Lapis, a lo que ella giro repentinamente. 

-¡A-Aguamarina! Yo solo...estaba viendo el océano ¿No te parece, ya sabes, hermoso?-Exclamo apresurada Lapis, viendo a la pequeña gema azul con una gema en forma de lagrima bajo su ojo agitar su varita sin mucho interés, volando alrededor como una mosca junto con dos Topacio. 

-Si, si, como digas. Pero no vinimos aquí para ver el océano-Sentencia Aguamarina con simpleza, a lo cual Lapis tuvo que inmediatamente volar junto a la más pequeña gema azul para acompañarla, aquel grupo de gemas entonces pudo continuar su trayecto entre las grandes estepas frente a ellas. Se extendían junto a un río de gran extensión pero se dirigían a un lugar un poco más al oeste, con unos bosques mucho más espesos, donde se reunían algunas tribus de cazadores y recolectores. 

-Entonces como son estos ¿"Huugmanos"? Como se diga...- Exclama Aguamarina con curiosidad, aunque no podía pronunciar bien la palabra a la que hacía referencia a las criaturas que buscaban, debido a ordenes de Pink Diamond, el cuarteto de gemas fue enviado por Blue Diamond hacía la colonia en la Tierra. 

-¡Te lo estuve explicando hace 10 horas!- Se quejo Lapis amargamente, pero por su parte su compañera volvió a ignorarla tan rápido como le había entrado curiosidad, por su parte las dos Topacios que las acompañaban iban en silencio caminando preparadas para su tarea en cualquier momento. 

Tras algunas horas, finalmente el grupo había encontrado al primer espécimen, separado del resto del grupo, repentinamente se vio inmovilizado por el rayo proveniente de la varita de Aguamarina, por su parte las dos Topacios saltaron sobre el humano y se fusionaron, atrapando a este en una especie de prisión de la cual no podía liberarse. El grupo podía continuar atrapando más humanos, aunque por su parte Lapis debía examinarlos a todos, un poco difícil al haber tantas zonas del cuerpo cubiertas por Topacio. 

Los dientes, los ojos, las manos, las uñas, las extremidades y demás, la gema azul debía encargarse de que todo aquello estuviera en buen estado para cuando finalmente las Nefritas vinieran a recogerlas para llevar a los humanos al zoológico de Pink Diamond, lo cual ocurriría al anochecer. 

A diferencia de la mayoría de los planetas de las gemas, la Tierra contaba con una atmósfera que le daba la ilusión de un cielo diferente respecto al hemisferio, ver las estrellas ciertamente emocionaba a Lapis -Todo esta listo, ahora solo tengo que hacer mi reporte- Sentencia la gema azul sellando una tarjeta que le dio una Nefrita, que entonces metió a los últimos humanos en su nave. En aquella instalación de las gemas, un puerto en crecimiento, había muchas otras Aguamarinas, Topacios y Lapis Lazulis reunidos. 

Nada fuera de lo ordinario, por su parte nuestra Lapis se puso a hablar con sus Topacios, aunque propiamente dicho era más un monólogo ya que aquellas dos gemas no hablaban mucho -Y ¿Que piensan hacer después?- Pregunto la gema azul mientras se estiraba, como siempre no hubo más que una mirada sin mucha emoción, o incluso un elevamiento de hombros. 

En ese momento repentinamente empezaron a caer bolas de fuego o mejor dicho, lava, desde el cielo, pero no era una lluvia de meteoritos natural o de cualquier otro tipo, sino que era fuego enemigo, directamente provisto desde cañones pertenecientes a las fuerzas rebeldes. 

Bandera rosadas ondeaban por el alrededor mientras el ataque continuaba, los cuarzos leales se preparaban y cargaban contra las lineas de los rebeldes mientras que las Nefritas aseguraban como podían sus naves para salvar cuanto pudieran. Las Topacios empezaron a correr llevándose a Lapis hacía una de las naves, mientras que por otro lado Aguamarina sobrevolaba con sus compañeras paralizando a los enemigos. 

Lapis extendió sus alas intentando volar y ayudar a las Topacios a irse más rápidamente, pero entonces vio a una figura de color morado y cabello arcoiris cargar contra ellas, la gema azul apenas pudo distinguir aquellos rasgos del atacante, que con un golpe de sus manos mando volando a las Topacios fuera de la vista de Lapis. La gema volada quería irse de allí lo más rápido posible, pero entonces su forma física fue destruida cuando la gema utilizo la punta afilada de la bandera rebelde como una especie de lanza. 

Lo último que vio Lapis fue el símbolo de las Crystal Gems, no mucho antes de desaparecer, sin embargo había pasado algo muy grave, cuando la otra gema perforo su forma física, lo hizo con tal fuerza que llego hasta la propia gema de Lapis, rompiendo a la gema de manera casi permanente. 

Después de eso todo era borroso, para Lapis era como estar en un profundo océano. Aun le es difícil saber como su gema fue colocada en un espejo, pero repentinamente su océano se conecto con una imagen del mundo exterior, 5000 años de encierro le esperaron por delante. 

**[Presente]**

Cuando Lapis despertó estaba rodeada por Peridot, Spinel y Steven, con los dos últimos saltando emocionados a abrazar a la gema azul, algo consternada. 

Para entonces Steven y Spinel habían llegado al Kindergarten Beta, usando el portal para traer a Lapis hacía Beach City, y de allí al granero, con unas consternadas Crystal Gems por la seguridad de Lapis, aunque a Peridot le importo un poco más saber sobre la situación de El Cluster.

**[Italia]**

Todo estaba tranquilo en Toscana, aunque los italianos veían con suma preocupación las noticias del gobierno sobre la situación en Estados Unidos, donde varios soldados y científicos italianos habían ido para ayudar en la lucha contra la misteriosa criatura que había empezado a devorar la Tierra, un escenario apocalíptico.

Su situación solo se puso peor cuando una nave repentinamente cayó en los suelos de Toscana, parecido a la clásica representación de los ovnis, algunos corrieron despavoridos y otros saltaron a encontrarse con lo desconocido -¡Siéntete agradecida Tierra, estoy de vuelta!- Sentencia una vocecita saliendo de la nave, cuyas compuertas se abren. 

Aguamarina y dos Topacios habían aparecido en Toscana. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se, un capítulo muy corto, pero es que esto no daba pa más xD


	39. 39-Había un 50% de probabilidad, pero Eduardo es un cabrón

Lapis había salido volando repentinamente casi a punto de romper las paredes del granero con las que se choco, solo para salir de la ventana y llegar lo más rápido posible al silo -...¿Que demonios le paso?- Pregunto Peridot con curiosidad siguiendo con la mirada el rastro de golpes que había dejado la gema azul. 

-No sabemos, cuando Spinel salió del agujero donde estaba El Cluster repentinamente se desmayo- Explico Steven con preocupación, acompañado de la gema rosada, el dúo estaba a punto de ir a por Lapis, pero Peridot les detuvo, la gema verde les hablo en serio. 

-Oigan esperen, seguro que pueden hablar con Lapis después. Digan que sucede con El Cluster- Exclama Peridot con rapidez mientras agarraba a Spinel y al híbrido, que no tuvieron de otra más que empezar a hablar sobre su corta estadía en la zona del Kindergarten Beta, la gema verde prestaba suma atención a lo que decía el dúo.

-Entonces...¿Exactamente que le esta pasando a El Cluster?- Pregunto con curiosidad la gema rosada cuando se termino la explicación, por unos momentos Peridot parecía tener una respuesta, pero finalmente cerro la boca y desilusiono a Spinel. 

-No tengo idea, voy a ir a comentárselo a Perla- Sentencia la gema verde con simpleza, aunque por su parte el híbrido pensativo parecía recordar algo. 

-¿No será como cuando las orugas se vuelven mariposas?- Pregunto con curiosidad Steven, las confundidas gemas lo miraron unos momentos sin saber que responder, por su parte el híbrido intentaría explicar pero él no sabría bien que palabras utilizar para darles un ejemplo similar. 

-Muy bien, no se a que te refieres. Pero digamos que si, por ahora. Quizás es un proceso extraño de El Cluster por tener tantas gemas o algo así- Sentencia Peridot con rapidez mientras sale del granero -¡Digánle hola a Lapis por mi!- Se despide la gema verde con indiferencia, mientras que por otro lado Spinel quien cargaba a Steven, se estiraba hacía afuera para subir al silo. 

-¡Hola Lapis! Peridot te manda saludos- Exclamo animada la gema rosada sonriendo a la gema azul, que observaba el cielo hasta que se dio un sobre salto por la aparición del dúo. 

-Oh...solo son ustedes ¿Que tal?- Saludo Lapis algo nerviosa, a lo que Steven y Spinel subieron a la cima del silo por lo que parecía una invitación de la gema azul, entonces el dúo comprobó al pisar que aquel lugar estaba lleno de hojas que parecían venir del otoño, crujiendo bajo los pies de ambos. Una fascinada Spinel empezó a pisar las hojas. 

-¿Por que tienes tantas hojas aquí arriba?- Exclamo un curioso Steven mientras también pisaba las hojas del silo, Lapis solo se quedo callada unos momentos y extendió sus alas para hacer que el dúo parará, elevándolos un poco, la gema rosada estaba por estirar sus pies para volver a pisar las hojas -Spinel para por favor- Se apresuro el híbrido con cierta preocupación, al ver a la gema azul agacharse. 

Lapis observo las hojas algo rotas -Me gustan- Sentencia la gema con simpleza mientras parece querer unir los fragmentos. Por su parte el dúo preocupado se miran unos momentos, tras aquel intercambio de miradas Spinel vuelve a hablar. 

-¿Que paso halla Lapis?- Pregunto la gema rosada preocupada, Lapis por su parte bajo al dúo, el híbrido acompañado por Spinel dio unos delicados pasos más mientras se iban a sentar al lado de la gema -¿Quieres ver un truco?- Exclamo Spinel, pero por su parte Steven se apresuro a negar con la cabeza mientras agarraba una de las manos de Spinel, no era el momento. 

-Creo que nunca les conté como llegue a la Tierra ¿No?- Inició Lapis con detenimiento, atrayendo el interés del dúo que negó ante la pregunta -Bueno, yo llegue a la Tierra desde la corte de Blue Diamond como historiadora para el proceso de colonización de Pink Diamond, al principió todo iba bien pero rápidamente me reasignaron otro trabajo. Tenía que capturar humanos para el zoológico de Pink Diamond- Explica la gema azul pero repentinamente es interrumpida por el híbrido. 

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Un zoológico de humanos?- Pregunto alarmado Steven, a lo cual por su parte Lapis asintió con simpleza. 

-Bueno, ustedes tienen zoológicos con otros animales ¿Que hay de malo en tener un zoológico de animales?- Cuestionaron con inocencia Spinel y Lapis. 

-Ehhhh...Creo que no entienden el punto, de paso creo que nunca pise un zoológico en mi vida- Sentencia el híbrido con rapidez. 

-¿Podemos ir algún día a un zoológico?- Pregunto una curiosa y animada Spinel, mientras que Steven no sabía bien que responder tras descubrir la existencia de un zoológico humano para las gemas, así que primero pidió que rápidamente Lapis continuará con su historia. 

-Bueno, entonces tenía que trabajar con una Aguamarina y dos Topacios, al principió todo iba normal, la colonia iba prosperando y en algunos cientos de años debería haberse convertido en parte del estado de las gemas pero...Inicio la rebelión de las Crystal Gems, y como naturalmente ellas se opusieron a la explotación de la vida en la Tierra, digamos que no les caí definitivamente bien. Así es como quede atrapada en el espejo- Empieza a narrar la gema azul, una serie de historias que iban desde su llegada a la Tierra, hasta el ataque de las Crystal Gems.

******

Era de noche cuando Lapis finalmente había terminado -Y entonces paso los siguientes miles de años en la gema de Perla...Tiene un problema con mantener todo muy organizado allí adentro, aunque siento que oculta algo- Finaliza la gema azul ante unos asombrados Spinel y Steven. 

-Wow...yo...lo siento Lapis- Exclama el híbrido, dirigiéndose empático hacía Lapis, mientras que por otro lado la gema rosada abrazaba a la gema azul estirándose y enrollándose a su alrededor. Steven tampoco tardo en abrazar a Lapis junto con Spinel, mientras que por su parte la gema azul no hizo mucho más que acariciar sus cabezas. 

-Oigan estoy bien, solo debió haber sido el susto del momento, no es como si los humanos normales pudieran hacerme nada. Es solo que no soy una gema acostumbrada al combate- Sentencia Lapis intentando calmar al dúo. 

-¿Entonces como pudiste crear esos clones de agua y básicamente luchar contra las Crystal Gems cuando Steven te libero del espejo?- Exclamo curiosa Spinel chocando su frente contra la de la gema azul, que por su parte no parecía muy impresionada por aquella pregunta. 

-En mi defensa, estaba enojada, y en segundo lugar, son más débiles de lo que creen que son, o al menos lo eran en aquellos momentos- Responde Lapis con simpleza, para sorpresa del dúo, sin embargo entonces subida a una chapa de metal, Peridot sube aprovechando sus poderes magnéticos. 

-¡Chicos, miren lo que Zafiro me enseño a hacer!- Exclama emocionada la gema verde, a lo que unos asombrados Spinel y Steven la miraron emocionados, Lapis por su parte solo le dio un aplauso indiferente -Ah por cierto, tienen que bajar, el rayo ya esta terminado- Añada Peridot bajando, a lo cual la gema azul vuela hacía abajo, mientras que Steven flota y Spinel estira sus pies para tocar directamente el suelo. 

El grupo estaba reunido alrededor del rayo -¿Vamos a probarlo en Rubí?- Pregunto preocupado Steven, viendo como Peridot apuntaba a la corrupta gema roja, por su parte Zafiro puso una mano en su hombro. 

-Si- Sentencia la gema azul con simpleza. 

-Pero...¿Va a funcionar?- Se apresuro el híbrido, no hubo respuesta por parte de Zafiro, había silencio entre Perla y Peridot, que se sentían más que nada obligadas por petición de la pequeña gema azul, por su parte la gema sirvienta preparo el rayo mientras que Amatista calmaba a Rubí. Entonces le dispararon. 

Al suelo cayó la gema roja -Bueno, esa parte fue un éxito. Ahora nos toca esperar ver que le pasa, pero creo que ya deberíamos llevar este bebé a El Cluster- Sentencia Peridot con simpleza, con una sonrisa con cierto aire de suficiencia, Perla también comparte esto, pero aun había dudas. Mientras ellas llevaban el rayo hacía el templo, Amatista, Zafiro, Lapis, Steven y Spinel se adentraron al granero, con la pequeña gema azul con Rubí entre sus manos. 

-...Buenas noches- Sentencia Zafiro a Spinel y Steven, que por su parte van a dormir al segundo piso del granero, aunque Perla no estaba el dúo temía volver a dormir en el mismo pajar y no darse cuenta de que Perla había vuelto, así que repitieron sus señas de manos de la noche anterior. 

Lapis volvió a su pequeño nido, y por su parte Amatista se sentó al lado de Zafiro. 

******

Todavía estaba de noche cuando Perla volvió, Peridot se había quedado cerca de la zona de El Cluster cuidando el rayo, comunicándose con la gema sirvienta con dispositivos, al llegar Amatista y Zafiro la saludaron con las manos, pero repentinamente la gema roja empezó a brillar. Regenerándose mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudo haber esperado. 

Se formo por unos momentos la forma física de Rubí, pero repentinamente la gema volvió a cambiar tomando su forma corrupta, esta vez Rubí le ladro al trió de gemas visiblemente confundida, a punto de atacarles, Amatista y Perla se apresuraron a detener a Rubí deteniendo sus movimientos con el látigo de la gema morada, pero desde sus espaldas algo las horrorizo. 

Un grito de Zafiro repentinamente acompañado con escarcha y hielo corto el silencio de la noche, Spinel no tardo en despertarse y observar aquella escena, mientras que Lapis salía de su silo para entrar al granero, a pesar de aquel grito, Rubí pareció dormirse por la excesiva fuerza que Amatista no se dio cuenta que aplicaba en la gema, mientras que por otro lado Steven seguía dormido. 

Unos cuernos azules crecieron en la cabeza de Zafiro y un poco de pelo blanco empezó a salir de su vestido, Perla y Amatista no tardaron en saltar sobre ella para evitar que siguiera gritando, mientras que Lapis y Spinel sacaban a Rubí y Steven de allí antes de que la situación pudiera empeorar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pd: Mi nombre completo es Eduardo, de ahí viene el "Ed"


	40. 40-La soldado, la amante y el perro

Steven se revolcaba sudoroso por el suelo, hacía mucho calor en aquel lugar tanto que salto del suelo -¡Quema, quema, quema!- Exclamo apresurado el híbrido mientras apenas podía poner pie en el suelo, sus chinelas parecían apunto de derretirse -Espera...¿Las ruinas?- Se pregunto Steven asombrado cuando finalmente pudo notar donde estaba. Eran las ruinas flotantes, sin embargo su aspecto era algo diferente, era de color rojo y no estaban en tan mal estado. 

Pero lo que más destacaba era una pequeña figura siguiendo un perímetro alrededor del centro, cuidando lo que parecía una roca azul y un peluche morado -¡Rubí!- Llamo animado Steven corriendo contra la figura roja, casi embistiéndola en un abrazo pero entonces la gema golpeo con fuerza al híbrido. 

-¡¿Quien eres?!¡No puedes acercarte aquí!¡¿Eres un miembro de la escoria rebelde?!- Se apresuro autoritaria Rubí, tomando a Steven por el cuello pero solo podían verse lagrimas y una sonrisa en el rostro del híbrido, que se aferro a la gema -¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?!- Pregunto alarmada la gema. 

-¡Te extrañe mucho Rubí, no te imaginas cuanto a pasado! De hecho ¿Que haces aquí?- Exclamo alegremente Steven, extrañando aun más a Rubí, la gema roja entonces confundida y giro a ver aquello que se suponía estaba defendiendo. 

-Debo vigilar a...¿Estas cosas?- Exclamo con simpleza Rubí, mirando que había una pequeña roca azul y un peluche que claramente recordaba a Amatista -¡Espera! No tendría porque estar hablándote de esto- Sentencia la gema roja con simpleza a punto de dar un cabezazo al híbrido, pero entonces Steven se da cuenta y activa su escudo, separándose de Rubí.

-Rubí, soy yo, Steven ¡Te conozco!¡¿No me recuerdas?!- Exclamo el híbrido reclamando a la gema roja, que continuó atacando, esta vez con su pequeño guantelete, Steven se defendía pero le era complicado moverse debido a como ardía la plataforma donde estaban, el híbrido acababa dando círculos al lugar mientras la gema le perseguía. 

-¡¿Por que iba a conocerte?!¡Yo y...y...yo no se, tengo una misión!- Exclama Rubí con seguridad, el híbrido intentaba razonar como hablar con la gema, y entonces se da cuenta de las palabras que ella dijo.

-¡Si! Fuiste enviada a la Tierra con tu equipo de Rubíes para proteger a Zafiro ¡¿No la recuerdas?!¡Debías protegerla de Perla y Rose Cuarzo!-Le dijo Steven seriamente a Rubí, gritando con fuerza, entonces la gema se detuvo en seco, los pies del híbrido daban pequeños saltos pero Steven estaba emocionado por ver si sus palabras dieron efecto. 

Repentinamente Rubí paro en seco -Mi equipo y yo...proteger a Zafiro. La rebelión, todo debía acabar aquí- Sentencia la gema roja, entonces cascadas de lagrimas empiezan a bajar por sus ojos, un sonriente y emocionado híbrido entonces se acerca a Rubí desapareciendo su escudo-¡No te acerques!- Grito la gema roja furiosa. Entonces la plataforma empezó a romperse en los bordes. 

-¡Rubí!- Llamo Steven una vez más intentando acercarse a Rubí, pero esta simplemente volvió a atacarle, enviando al híbrido contra la roca y el peluche -¿Por que esta esto aquí?- Pregunto extrañado Steven, fijándose en aquellos objetos aunque rápidamente se fijo en que Rubí iba a atacarle de nuevo antes de que pudiera sacar su escudo-¡No!- Grito el híbrido tapándose con sus brazos antes de recibir el golpe. 

Pero el golpe nunca llego, casi una mitad de la plataforma entera se desmorono bajo los pies de Steven y Rubí, quienes empezaron a caer al vació -¡Rubí!- Exclamo preocupado Steven, mientras que por su parte Rubí se zambulle llorosa a por el peluche con forma de Amatista -¡¿Que estas haciendo?!- Pregunto preocupado el híbrido flotando hacía la gema roja, que repentinamente empezó a arder.

-¡Lo necesito! ¿Steve?¡¿Steven?!¡No se quien seas, pero simplemente lo necesito!- Sentencia Rubí, quien entonces entrega el peluche al confundido Steven, la gema roja empezaba a deshacerse. 

-¡¿Que esta pasando Rubí?!- Exclamo el híbrido preocupado, intentando aferrarse a Rubí, pero esta simplemente desapareció. Por su parte Steven seguía cayendo, ahora el cielo rojizo iluminaba todo mientras que el joven intentaba desacelerar su caída, pero incluso con sus poderes para flotar esto era imposible. 

Entonces Steven choco contra una especie de cama gigante de color blanco, a él por su parte se acerco una curiosa Rubí -¡Steven!- Exclamo esta emocionada levantando y dando un fuerte abrazo al híbrido. 

-¡Rubí!- Grito preocupado Steven mientras correspondía y lloraba -¡¿Que es esto?!¡¿Donde estamos?!- Pregunto el híbrido alterado intentando saber que ocurría allí. 

-...No tengo idea- Sentencia la gema roja con rapidez -¡Pero eso no importa! Que bueno que estas aquí, mira todo esto- Exclama Rubí emocionada, empezando a saltar sobre la cama y rebotando contados metros, Steven subió la mirada y noto que no era una cama, sino una especie de estatua, muy parecida a Rose Cuarzo, ambos estaban sobre el vestido de su madre -¡Y hay comida!- Sentencia emocionada la gema roja, atrayendo una vez más la mirada del híbrido. 

-Esa es...¿Perla?- Exclamo sorprendido Steven, un pequeño muñeco muy similar a Perla traía una bandeja plateada con comida, el muñeco si bien tenía la apariencia de la gema sirvienta, estaba vestido como un cascanueces. Ante la pregunta Rubí solo fijo su mirada unos momentos, y asintió con simpleza -Rubí, tengo que hablarte. En serio las cosas han cambiado desde que no estas- Empezó un preocupado híbrido caminando hacía la gema. 

-¿De que hablas? Yo estoy aquí- Dijo Rubí con una sonrisa tomando un poco de la comida de la muñeca Perla -¿Quieres un poco de este pastel? Realmente me gusta- Sentencia una alegre gema comiendo un pastel de color azul, mientras se sentaba en el acolchado vestido.

-No, es decir...si, estás aquí. Pero esto no puede ser real, te corrompiste durante la lucha con Malachite- Explica Steven, recibiendo una mirada dudosa de la gema roja -Si, se que suena raro. En realidad todavía no sabemos porque pudo ocurrir a ciencia cierta- Exclama el híbrido con preocupación, a lo cual Rubí le mete un trozo de pastel en la boca sin previo aviso. 

-Relájate, todo esta bien- Sentencia la gema roja palmeando la espalda del híbrido -Cuéntame todo- Continua Rubí. 

-...Ahora Peridot, Lapis y Spinel son parte del equipo. Bueno, no oficialmente pero viven con nosotros y nos ayudan, así que puedes decir que son parte del equipo- Empezó a contar Steven con mayor calma. 

-¿Quien es Spinel?- Pregunto confusa la gema roja. 

-Es una gema que conocí mientras no estabas, es realmente muy agradable- Explico el híbrido sonrojado -Tuvimos una cita hace poco, ella ahora es mi novia- Exclama un avergonzado híbrido, al que repentinamente una alegre Rubí le abraza y le da un golpe en el hombro.

-¡¿Que?!¡¿Mi pequeño consiguió novia y me lo perdí?!¡No puede ser!- Exclama la gema roja asombrada y animada -Tienes que contarme como fue toda la cita. Si te trato mal o se sobrepaso contigo le daré una paliza- Se apresura la emocionada gema. 

-Eso es más reciente, antes que nada...Papá y Perla se aman- Continua explicando el híbrido, a lo cual Rubí estaba con una expresión calmada. 

-Es bueno saber que ahora se llevan bien- Menciona la gema roja, pero Steven por su parte le explica más detenidamente la situación. 

-No, es en plan...No como amigos, se aman como ambos amaban a mamá- Asegura el híbrido, a lo cual Rubí pone los ojos saltones e incluso parecía apunto de expulsar fuego por la boca. 

-¡¿Que?!¡No te creo! Ahora estoy segura de que estas mintiendo, Steven sabes que eso esta mal- Se queja la gema rojiza algo molesta, poniendo su nudillo contra la cabeza del híbrido, quien asegura que es verdad, aunque Rubí seguiría sin creer a Steven. 

-También ahora tenemos que luchar contra una gigantesca...fusión forzada, cientos de miles de gemas- Menciona el híbrido apenado, Rubí estaba sorprendida por esto, y asqueada en varios aspectos -Ahora estábamos creando un laser rejuvenecedor para hacer que vuelva a su forma de gema. Después solo han pasado algunas cosas menores, como que papá es millonario, Jasper se fue a Corea por engaño de papá y demás- Finaliza Steven con una pequeña sonrisa mientras rasca su cuello. 

-Vaya...pero sigue sin tener sentido. Si dices que me corrompí ¿Por que estoy aquí?- Pregunta Rubí consternada, incluso ofendida por lo que decía el híbrido. 

-...No lo se, pero te aseguro que es verdad, Perla te extraña, Amatista te extraña, Zafiro te extraña, yo te extraño- Exclama Steven triste, otra vez él empezó a lagrimear sin control, a lo cual la gema roja no tardo en limpiarle las lagrimas, pero ella también empezó a llorar. 

-¿Zafiro?- Pregunto triste la gema roja, repentinamente alarmada, no sabía donde estaba la gema azul -¡¿Que le hizo Malachite?!- Exclamo preocupada la gema roja directamente hacía el híbrido, pero entonces imágenes sobre lo que había pasado en el océano la invadieron -¡No!- Grito Rubí repentinamente antes de que Steven pudiera hablar, mandando al híbrido a volar contra la muñeca Perla, ambos cayeron al suelo mientras que la gema roja volvía a deshacerse. 

-¡Rubí para!- Grito el preocupado Steven tomando también a la muñeca Perla e intentando flotar hacía la gema, pero este fue detenido por la estatua de Rose Cuarzo, que se movió dando un golpe al híbrido, que salió volando en otra dirección mientras que la estatua también empezaba a arder y desaparecer con Rubí -...Lo siento- Dijo apenado Steven, aferrándose a los dos juguetes que traía, sin embargo entonces siente como algo lo agarro del cuello de su camisa, algo peludo detuvo su caída.

El sorprendido híbrido abrió los ojos -¡León!- Exclamo el sorprendido Steven viendo a su mascota también en aquel lugar, a lo cual el híbrido se aferro a su melena emocionado solo para soltarse casi al instante -¡¿Eres real?!- Le pregunto al animal rosado tocando su cara, a lo cual León rodó los ojos sin dar mucha palabra -Pestañea si me quieres- Exclamo curioso el híbrido, a lo cual su mascota parpadeo -¡León!- Volvió a exclamar Steven apretando a León, quien puso su pata sobre la cabeza del híbrido. 

León tras aquel abrazo empezó a caminar un poco, a lo cual Steven lo siguió, encontrando que ahora estaban en el granero, al cual entraron encontrando que allí habían dos Rubíes en sus formas corruptas, atadas por una especie de collar azul. Una, a la izquierda, estaba intentando atacar dos figuras que semejaban a Perla y Amatista, su parte del collar estaba casi roto, mientras que por otro lado la Rubí de la derecha miraba un espejo chocando su frente delicadamente contra este. 

-¿Rubí?- Pregunto el híbrido confuso, la Rubí de la izquierda le miro, reaccionando se abalanzo a morder a Steven quien saco su escudo pero fue León quien respondió atacando también a aquella Rubí, cuyo collar esta a punto de romperse -¡Espera León, esa es Rubí!¡No la ataques!- Imploró preocupado Steven saltando entre aquellos dos seres. Ahora el animal rosado tenía que contenerse pero aun tenía que evitar que las garras de la gema tocaran al híbrido y le dañarán. 

Tanto León como aquella Rubí corrupta rugían, Steven se sentía impotente, una vez más lloraba -¡Paren!- Ordeno molesto el híbrido, tornándose repentinamente rosa y usando sus manos para detener la pelea, las garras de la gema corrupta casi se rompen cuando ataco al híbrido -Rubí, esta no eres tú- Sentencia el híbrido abrazando a la gema corrupta, quien seguía luchando contra Steven, pero este empieza a caminar hacía la Rubí de la derecha, aun concentrada en el espejo. 

Por su parte el sorprendido animal rosado sigue a su dueño, sentándose junto a la Rubí de la derecha, Steven coloca a las dos Rubíes una al lado de otra, finalmente la gema de la derecha se fija en su contra parte, solo hay silencio, la gema de la izquierda había dejado de luchar y empezaba a desvanecerse, pero no era como las anteriores Rubíes, sino que simplemente parecía desvanecerse en el aire, como una especie de espejismo. 

Ahora solo había una Rubí, que miro con su lengua afuera al híbrido -...¿Me recuerdas?- Pregunto curioso Steven, sentándose al lado libre de aquella gema corrupta, la cual se inclino a lamerle la cara -Oye no, jeje- Reía el híbrido -Mira lo que traje- Menciono el híbrido mostrando a los dos seres que le acompañaban el peluche de Amatista y la muñeca Perla, sentándolas con la Rubí. 

Rubí por su parte solo lanza una especie de aullido de alegría, empezando a lamer también a León y los juguetes traídos por el híbrido, la gema corrupta entonces se acuesta por el suelo animada, Steven por su parte le acaricia la cabeza -¿Te sientes sola aquí?-Le pregunto Steven a la gema roja, mirando alrededor -No esta Zafiro aquí- Dijo algo apenado el híbrido, pero repentinamente el collar de la gema corrupta empieza a despegarse, tomando la forma de una pequeña Zafiro. 

La pequeña estatua es tomada por una curiosa Rubí, quien la coloca al lado de la muñeca Perla y el peluche Amatista, entonces Rubí contemplo a todos los que estaban allí, no solo a los juguetes, sino al propio Steven y León, la gema corrupta empezó a llorar -Por favor, vuelve, incluso si eres corrupta, solo vuelve- Sentencia Steven abrazando a Rubí, la gema de Steven empezó a brillar, cubriendo el lugar de rosa. 

******

-¡Ahhhh!- Grito Steven despertándose, aun era de noche, estaba con Spinel, Lapis y Rubí, y para su sorpresa León también estaba allí ahora despertándose alegremente junto con la gema corrupta. Pero no había mucho tiempo para que el híbrido se desviara, su gema había desaparecido y había salido Pink Steven, quien corría hacía el granero, donde Zafiro gritaba. 

-...¿Que fue eso?- Pregunto Lapis al ver a la copia exacta del híbrido, que ahora estaba en un estado débil en el suelo. Por su parte la gema rosada tomo a Steven, Spinel corrió persiguiendo a Pink Steven, mientras que el resto también perseguían a Spinel.


	41. 41-No es el momento justo, pero te amo

Las puertas del granero salieron volando, pero no por acto de las gemas en el interior sino que fueron aplastadas por Pink Steven quien entro a gran velocidad sin emoción en su rostro, unas sorprendidas Amatista y Perla lo miraron por unos instantes, hasta que la figura rosada se abalanzo sobre Zafiro destruyendo la forma física de esta de un golpe y agarrando su gema, en el proceso la figura rosada había roto el cuerno derecho de Zafiro -¡¿Quien eres tú?!- Pregunto alarmada la gema sirvienta mientras que por otro lado Pink Steven no respondía. 

Sosteniendo la gema azul en su mano, Pink Steven la contemplo unos momentos, acompañado por un pequeño humo rosa un poco de brillo rosado se extendió por la gema azul -¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo?!- Se apresuro la gema morada saltando sobre Pink Steven, pero este la esquivo sin esforzarse demasiado, aunque al hacerlo Perla casi le alcanza con su lanza, la figura rosada deja caer a Zafiro al suelo del granero justo en el momento en que el grupo de afuera entro. 

Cargando a Steven en sus brazos, Spinel solo ve a Pink Steven por unos momentos antes de que este vuelva a fusionarse con su mitad humana, ahora solo había silencio mientras que por su parte el híbrido caía rendido del agotamiento. Con las gemas y León preocupados por él intentando hablarle futilmente. 

******

-Ah si que...a eso se refería Peridot con lo de un Steven rosado- Menciono Perla sorprendida mientras veía a Steven dormir, al igual que Amatista -Es muy raro...¿Que crees que podría ser?- Inquirió la gema sirvienta. 

-¿Me lo preguntas a mi?- Exclamo la gema morada sarcásticamente, por su parte Perla rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de Amatista quien descendió observando como Lapis jugaba con Rubí mientras cuidaban la gema de Zafiro -Me pregunto que habrá hecho con Zafiro- Sentencia la gema morada con preocupación. 

-No lo sabremos hasta que se regenere- Sentencia Perla con tranquilidad, recogiendo el transmisor -¿Peridot, todo bien allí? Oye, tenemos que hablar- Exclamo la gema sirvienta hablando con Peridot, aunque la gema verde quería hablar sobre El Cluster y como no veía nada, Perla se puso a hablar sobre Pink Steven, sin embargo este era un misterio para ambas gemas. 

No podrían hablar con Steven hasta que este se despertará en la mañana, cambiando de tema afuera Spinel jugaba con León, aunque los dos seres rosados estaban bastante preocupados por el híbrido. 

**[Horas después]**

Finalmente Steven volvió a moverse, ahora recuperado sin aquellas bolsas bajo los ojos, el híbrido se estiro antes de que Amatista saltará sobre él -¡Steven!- Saludo animada la gema morada, aunque Steven estaba algo confundido al principió rápidamente correspondió el abrazo que le daba Amatista. Spinel no tardo en aparecer y también abrazo al híbrido -Que bueno saber que estas bien, pero tenemos que hablar sobre esa versión rosada de ti- Se apresuro Amatista mientras se empezaba a llevar al híbrido y la gema rosada.

-¿Versión rosada?...¡Oh! Hablas de Pink Steven- Exclamo Steven con tranquilidad mientras seguía a la gema morada -¿A donde vamos?- Le pregunto curioso el híbrido a la gema rosada pegada a su espalda. 

-Peridot y Perla se fueron a ver al Cluster, supongo que nosotros también vamos- Exclama Spinel con simpleza, y efectivamente el trió se dirigía a Beach City tras despedirse de Lapis quien cuidaría la gema de Zafiro mientras no estuvieran, en un principió el grupo caminaba en silencio pero Amatista estaba curiosa por la situación respecto al híbrido. 

-Entonces...¿Puedes hablar con él y que salga o que?...- Inquiere la gema morada.

-No se, no e hablado mucho con él- Sentencia Steven dudoso -De hecho creo que él puede salir cuando quiera, o no, no se- Menciona el pelinegro, la situación era cuanto menos problemática y no podía responder a la mayoría de dudas de Amatista, Pink Steven simplemente estaba allí y era parte de Steven. 

El trió entonces llego al templo y de allí al Kindergarten Beta, yendo corriendo rumbo hacía las otras gemas -¡Perla, Peridot!- Saludo emocionado Steven, a lo cual la gema sirvienta corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza, escudriñando preocupada cualquier herida que pudiera tener el híbrido mientras que Amatista y Steven intentaban calmarla. 

-¡Hey Steven! ¿Como te va?- Saludo Peridot con curiosidad, Spinel y Steven la saludaron cuando finalmente la gema morada logro alejar un poco a Perla, las dos Crystal Gems hablaban mientras que por su parte el híbrido y la gema rosada caminaron hacía la gema verde. 

-Bastante mejor ¿Como va la situación con El Cluster?- Pregunta el dúo con curiosidad. 

-Bueno...ahora es una crisálida, según me explico Perla- Responde Peridot mostrando una foto sacada hace relativamente poco, mostraba una especie de capullo gigantesco del que las diversas gemas emitían luces -Ya casi tenemos el rayo preparado, pero no se cuanto tiempo tengamos- Sentencia la gema verde bastante preocupada. 

-...¿Que le esta pasando allí dentro?-Pregunto curiosa Spinel estirando sus ojos hacía la foto. 

-Generalmente cuando una oruga o un gusano se vuelven una crisálida ellos...regeneran su forma física, como las gemas, les salen alas, patas y cosas así- Intenta explicar Steven a la gema rosada que miraba curiosa la explicación del híbrido. 

-¿Entonces se volverá un gusano con patas y alas?- Pregunto una sorprendida Spinel, mientras que Steven callaba asintiendo para explicarle a la gema rosada la situación, esta estaba a punto de mirar hacía abajo buscando a El Cluster, pero repentinamente la tierra empezó a vibrar. 

-Ese...¡El Cluster se esta despertando!- Exclamo apurada Peridot saltando hacía el rayo y preparando el disparo, con Perla corriendo a acompañar a la gema verde, pero algo empezaba a escalar desde el abismo, primero unas antenas asomaron seguidas por una especie de ojos con iris multicolor. 

La nueva forma de El Cluster tenía brazos muy parecidos a los humanos, aun con el aspecto similar a los músculos y cartílago, pero la mayoría de su cuerpo tenía la forma de una polilla de la que salían ramificaciones de todas las gemas que la componían, teniendo un color blanco. Al subir apoyándose en sus brazos, El Cluster casi rompe el barranco entero y desplegando un poderoso viento que casi manda a todos a volar. 

-¡Steven!- Exclamo preocupada Spinel estirándose y atrapando al híbrido, quien empezó a flotar mientras se aferraba a Spinel intentando salir de allí -¡Hay que ir por Peridot!- Se apresura el dúo a declarar, por lo que ambos se dirigen hacía la aterrada gema verde que se aferraba al rayo mientras caían con El Cluster casi sobre ellos.

Por su parte las que salieron volando osea Amatista y Perla, formaban a Opalo para empezar a saltar en las piedras que habían salido disparadas hacía el cielo, disparando contra El Cluster, aunque esto no daba mucho efecto. Rápidamente la fusión quería ir por el trió pero ellos debían solucionar sus propios problemas.

-¡Se que no parece el momento adecuado pero!...¡Te amo Steven!- Sentencia Spinel gritando mientras el dúo atrapaba a Peridot, mirando al híbrido este sonríe momentaneamente antes de tener que fijarse en esquivar algunas rocas. 

-¡También te amo Spinel!- Responde Steven apretando la mano de la gema rosada mientras intentaban escapar de debajo de las rocas en caída, rumbo hacía la izquierda pero por su parte los movimientos de El Cluster no hacían más que derrumbar más tierra y rocas, con una Peridot gritando. 

-¡¿Y que hay de mi par de idiotas?!- Grita la aterrada gema verde. 

-¡También te amamos a ti!- Exclama el dúo mientras empezaban a agilizarse -¿Puedes disparar desde aquí?- Le preguntaron preocupados a Peridot, quien se dio una bofetada para intentar recuperar la compostura. 

-Solo tengo que girar un poco más- Pide la gema ingeniera amablemente, era difícil maniobrar pero Spinel estiro su brazo para enredarse alrededor de Steven y colocarse en otra parte del rayo, mientras que Steven hacía fuerza para mantenerlo arriba, la gema rosada logro cambiar este de posición. 

Peridot movió sus manos lo más rápido que pudo, presionando botones y jalando palancas hasta que finalmente un rayo rosado salió disparado rumbo a El Cluster, cuya forma física repentinamente fue cortada, pero en vez de caer la geoarma entera, todas las gemas empezaron a caer como lluvia sobre aquel lugar -Oh no- Exclama Steven preocupado, ahora había puro silencio. Entonces finalmente habían caído, con ellos chocando contra el suelo aunque la gema rosada pudo sacar a Peridot y aferrarse a la pared, mientras que el híbrido se mantenía flotando -¡Tenemos que meter a todas esas gemas en burbujas cuanto antes!- Exclama apresurado Steven, sin embargo en su preocupación cae al suelo. 

-¡Vamos!- Sentencia Spinel levantando algo preocupada al híbrido y corriendo rumbo a aquel lugar, incluso en esos momentos ya había gemas empezando a reaparecer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El que pensará que El Cluster iba a ser un antagonista muy importante, pues bueno. Se equivoco.


	42. 42-Volviendo a la anormalidad

El grupo que había ido a detener a El Cluster había tenido una especie de victoria, técnicamente ahora no había un Cluster contra el que luchar pero tuvieron que apresurarse a encerrar a cuantas gemas pudieran, fragmentos y fragmentos que se extendían como granos de arena, Spinel, Steven y Opalo se apresuraban a encerrar cuantas gemas podían en unas pocas burbujas pero naturalmente era como tres personas intentando vaciar el océano, fútil.

-¡Peridot! ¡¿Te molestaría ayudar?!- Pregunto Opalo apresurada a la gema verde que corría desenfrenada por el lugar mientras que sus amigos trabajaban en la importante tarea. 

-¡No se como hacer burbujas tonta!¡No es mi trabajo!- Le responde Peridot antes de golpearse contra la pared, la fusión rueda los ojos y empieza a usar sus cuatro brazos para atrapar cuantas gemas pueda, en verdad el rejuvenecedor y su efecto no duraría para siempre, aproximadamente tendrían menos de un par de horas. 

Los minutos no paraban de correr y el grupo apenas podía continuar, hasta que finalmente las diversas gemas que habían conformado a El Cluster se empezaron a regenerar -¡Oh no!- Gritaron todos allí presentes, esperando que aquellas gemas no empezarán a fusionarse una vez más. Al final un brillo que casi igualaba al Sol cegó los ojos de los presentes pero no era que El Cluster empezará a reformarse, sino que los fragmentos de gemas y las gemas individuales recuperaron su forma física. 

Una estampida se produjo, con las entidades intentando correr y salir de aquel abismo causado por la geo-arma, Steven se apresuró para crear una burbuja gigantesca y evitar que Opalo, Peridot y Spinel fueran arrolladas, las gemas presionaban contra las paredes de la burbuja rosada intentando evitar que se rompiera, casi eran aplastados por la presión con grietas apareciendo por la circunferencia de la burbuja. La fusión de Perla y Amatista saco su látigo, utilizandolo para rodear la cintura de las gemas y el híbrido. 

Cuando la burbuja finalmente cedió Opalo dio un salto sobre algunas de las gemas en un corto lapso de tiempo, empezando a trepar por las paredes con elegancia y rapidez, algunas de las gemas corruptas intentaban aferrarse a ella para salir pero la fusión las enviaba a volar de una patada, finalmente pudo la fusión aferrarse al borde de los acantilados y subir al resto del grupo hacía la superficie -¿Todos estamos aquí?- Pregunto apresurada Opalo. 

-Peridot, Steven, Perla, Amatista...siento que falta alguien...Ah, espera... ¡Yo!. Si, estamos todos- Exclamo Spinel contando a todos los presentes con sus dedos, Peridot y Steven respiraban como podían en el suelo, mientras que la gema rosada se tiro a su lado. Por su parte la fusión se asomo por el borde. 

-Eso no se ve bien- Sentencio Opalo, en ese momento Amatista y Perla se separaron, con una preocupada gema morada viendo como las gemas corruptas y las partes de gemas intentaban subir, algunas peleaban entre ellas, otras escarbaban en el suelo, y algunas se subían unas encima de otras intentando salir. 

-Esto no se ve bien- Menciona Amatista con seriedad. 

-No te preocupes, no es un resultado tan malo- Responde Perla con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo a la gema morada y en general al resto del grupo, que no podían creer que la gema sirvienta estuviera tan calmada. 

-¡Por si no te diste cuenta, ahí hay más de medio millón de gemas!- Exclama Peridot ofendida, pero Perla ni se inmuta -¡¿A donde vas?!- Pregunto molesta la gema verde viendo a la gema sirvienta caminar lejos de aquel lugar, con el resto viéndola un poco preocupados. 

-Tengo un plan- Sentencia Perla con simpleza dirigiéndose hacía el grupo, que se levanta para seguirla. 

******

El grupo entro en el granero, observando a Lapis dormir y roncar en una pila de hojas mientras tenía la gema de Zafiro en una maceta improvisada con un balde de agua -...Ni siquiera yo ronco tanto- Sentencia una sorprendida Amatista, mientras que unas confundidas Spinel y Peridot no sabían que ocurría con los sonidos que emanaban de la gema azul.

-Lapis- Llamaron Perla y Steven tocando a la gema azul repetidamente en la cara para que se despertará, encontrando en un principió que Lapis estaba profundamente dormida, pero entonces Perla metió sus dedos en la nariz de la gema azul y la levanta de su improvisada cama, haciendo que repentinamente la gema azul se despertará por el dolor. 

-¡¿Que les pasa?!- Pregunto furiosa Lapis al despertarse, mientras que la gema sirvienta sacaba sus dedos de la nariz de la gema azul, Perla se limpió sacando un pañuelo de su gema. 

-Necesito tu ayuda para encargarme de algunas gemas corruptas- Explica Perla con simpleza, atrayendo la curiosidad de Lapis -Solo necesito que muevas el océano y vayamos hacía donde están- Pidió la gema sirvienta, sorprendiendo al resto del grupo por la curiosa petición, a la cual Lapis veía con la misma curiosidad. 

-Esta bien- Sentencia la gema azul. A continuación tanto Lapis como Perla se van del granero rumbo al océano, mientras que Perla indicaba a Peridot realizar un conductor eléctrico que produjera electricidad estática con rapidez, dejando a Steven, Amatista y Spinel sin ningún trabajo en particular, la serenidad de la gema seguía siendo desconcertante para ellos. 

-¿Que quiere hacer Perla?- Le pregunto el trió a la gema verde, que se había puesto inmediatamente a trabajar en la petición de Perla. 

-...Creo que esta intentando encargarse de todas las gemas corruptas a la vez- Menciono Peridot con sorpresa, continuando el pequeño aparato que ayudaría en la labor. 

**[Un par de horas después]**

Steven y Spinel jugaban haciendo burbujas cuando finalmente Peridot salió corriendo con su dispositivo en mano, por su parte mientras que Amatista se llevaba a la maceta donde estaba Zafiro, el resto del grupo empezó a seguir a Peridot, ya que debían ir entonces al lugar donde estaban Perla y Lapis

-¡De verdad se llevo Lapis el océano!...De nuevo- Exclamo emocionada la gema rosada cuando caminaron por la playa para volver al portal, Steven y Amatista asintieron como si eso no fuera nada, pero en la playa estaban reunidos los habitantes de Beach City quejándose de que aquella extraña situación volviera a pasar. El híbrido y la gema morada empujaron a la gema rosada y la gema verde lejos de allí antes de que notaran su presencia y les preguntaran sobre que paso.

Al momento de moverse hacía el Kindergarten Beta, incluso desde la distancia todos pudieron observar dos gigantescas esferas de agua salada sobrevolando aquel lugar donde se encargaron de El Cluster, y de hecho se podían notar brillos de variados colores dentro de una de aquellas burbujas hecha con el océano. 

Corriendo hacía allí el grupo no tardo en encontrarse con Perla y Lapis, una de las burbujas del océano contenía a las gemas y la otra a los seres vivos, idea de Perla para asegurarse que las gemas corruptas no dañarán a las formas de vida de la Tierra -Aquí lo tienes- Exclamo Peridot algo cansada mientras entregaba el dispositivo a la gema sirvienta. 

-Gracias Peridot- Agradeció Perla mientras que la gema verde le explicaba como funcionaba el dispositivo. 

-¿Perla, que vas a hacer?- Preguntaron con curiosidad Steven, Amatista y Spinel.

-Oh, muy simple, hay ciertas frecuencias de electricidad estática que perturban la forma física de las gemas, y aprovechando las capacidades conductoras del agua, pensé que sería buena idea encargarse de la mayoría de las gemas de El Cluster de esta forma. Utilizando las habilidades de Lapis- Explico Perla con tranquilidad -Algunas ya debieron de haber escapado mientras nos fuimos, ya sea por los agujeros en el suelo o subiendo. Pero la mayoría están aquí- Finalizo la gema sirvienta activando el pequeño dispositivo de Peridot y lanzando este contra la burbuja que Lapis mantenía con tranquilidad. 

Activando el dispositivo, la gema azul crea un pequeño hilo de agua hacía el aparato cuando Perla lo activa, enviando entonces la corriente por toda la burbuja y haciendo que todas las gemas empezarán a volver borrosa su forma física, finalmente destruyendo estas y dejando que multitud de gemas vagaran en el agua. Creando otro hilo de agua conectado a tierra cuando la gema sirvienta separa el dispositivo, Lapis deshace la electricidad en el agua mientras deja finalmente que las gemas salgan afuera -Iré a devolver esto- Sentencia la gema azul empezando a volar hacía las costas para devolver el océano, de paso Amatista le dio la maceta con Zafiro. 

Entre tanto el grupo vuelve a aprovechar que todas aquellas gemas no se regenerarían tan pronto como sucedió con el rejuvenecedor. Estuvieron allí durante horas, Steven cayó del agotamiento cuando habían estado recolectando las gemas toda la noche, pero las gemas solo terminaron el trabajo hasta que ya había salido el Sol.

-Estoy cansada- Sentencio Amatista tirándose junto al híbrido, mientras que por su parte Peridot picaba a la gema morada con un palo para molestar, Spinel y Perla no parecían demasiado cansadas. 

-¡Ahí voy!- Exclamo la gema rosada emocionada saltando sobre Amatista y Steven, estirándose sobre ellos tirada en el suelo. 

-¡Spinel baja por favor!- Se apresuraron la gema morada y el híbrido pero por su parte Spinel no tenía muchas ganas de moverse, sin embargo Steven empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Spinel, con Amatista imitando al híbrido, empezaron a jugar con la gema rosada por la rojiza arena. 

Perla se sentó viendo al grupo jugar cuando la gema verde se acerco a ella para sentarse -...Quiero quedarme en la Tierra- Sentencia Peridot en un murmullo, viendo al grupo divertirse allí, aunque la gema ingeniera estaba enormemente avergonzada, la gema sirvienta por su parte dio una sonrisa de lado. 

-¿Que?-Pregunto Perla burlesca, otro murmullo salió de Peridot -¿Que dijiste Peridot?- Volvió a preguntar Perla. 

-¡Quiero quedarme en la Tierra, tonta!-Finalmente grito Peridot, lo cual fue escuchado por el resto del grupo, que la vio en silencio por unos momentos. La gema verde se sonrojo y repentinamente Spinel, Steven y Amatista saltaron sobre ella -¡Paren, no!- Grito mientras empezaban a hacerle cosquillas. 

La extraña vida de las gemas y el híbrido volvería a la "normalidad".

******

Con el océano devuelto, Lapis volvía al granero con la maceta donde estaba Zafiro en brazos, sin embargo tales movimientos no pasaban desapercibidos, algunas imágenes venían del estado de Delmarva, debido a esto otra gema cruzaba el océano desde la península itálica una gema azul cargaba a dos gemas naranjas con sus pequeños brazos, sobrevolando un bote algo aterrado. 

Aguamarina soltó a las Topacios sobre el bote mientras sacaba un mapa -Perdona. Quanto dista "Delmarva"?- Pregunto en italiano la gema azul con curiosidad, a lo cual los navegantes no sabían que responder en parte por el miedo -Lo diré solo una vez más antes de recurrir a los golpes ¿Cuan lejos esta "Delmarva"?- Volvió a preguntar Aguamarina mientras las Topacios estaban en silencio. 


	43. 43-Si, otra vez.

Volviendo de la exitosa misión que supuso encargarse de la mayoría de los restos de El Cluster, haciendo que Perla, Peridot, Steven y Amatista se estiraran como calentamiento, mientras que Spinel literalmente se estiraba por todo el suelo a medida que ella se relajaba. Cuando el grupo llego finalmente al granero una vez más allí encontraron a Zafiro otra vez en su forma física, la pequeña gema azul se ocultaba tras la puerta del granero teniendo de la mano a Lapis -¡Zafiro!- Saltaron sus compañeros a abrazar a la apenada gema. 

-¡Es excelente ver que estas bien! Bueno...la mayoría de ti- Sentencia Perla palmeando la cabeza de la gema azul, ahora tenía una especie de cuernos, pero el izquierdo estaba roto, y ahora tenía algo de pelaje blanco que cubría sus brazos, cabellos largos y lanudos que recordarían a una cabra. 

-Si. Lapis me contó como les fue por cierto, estoy muy orgullosa de todos- Menciona Zafiro con calma mientras que Amatista, Spinel, Steven y Peridot celebraban -Hey Perla, acércate- Le dijo la gema azul a la gema sirvienta, que se agacho un poco para saber que tenía que decir Zafiro, podía ser una importante predicción del futuro -Ve a comprar café. De noche- 

-...Esta bien- Sentencia algo extrañada la gema sirvienta, a lo cual Zafiro le sonríe con tranquilidad.

Ante tanto el resto entro al granero -¡¿Que quieren ver?!- Pregunto emocionada Peridot, celebrarían que habían salvado el mundo viendo o una película o alguna de las series grabadas en la televisión, la primera vez que Lapis se ponía a ver la tele con el grupo, tuvo a Steven y Spinel por encima de ella hablándole e intentando explicarle como funcionaba todo lo que ocurría y atraía el interés de la gema azul. 

Al final por insistencia de Peridot acabaron viendo Camp Pining Hearts -¿Que te pareció?- Le pregunto la emocionada gema verde a Lapis después de terminar la temporada uno, Amatista, el híbrido y la gema rosada también esperaban la respuesta de la gema azul que pensaba detenidamente su respuesta. 

-...Fue una gran basura- Sentencia finalmente Lapis antes de que Peridot le saltará a la yugular, con el resto del grupo teniendo que detener a la gema verde. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era de noche, y Perla salió para ir a comprar el café que le pidió Zafiro. 

-¡Chicos! Voy a salir, no se queden hasta muy tarde-Sentencia la gema sirvienta calmada viendo a los chicos que repentinamente se detuvieron por la voz de Perla hablándoles, fingiendo que no hacían nada malo. Cuando la gema salía del granero, Zafiro la detuvo unos momentos -¿Quieres venir?- Ofreció amablemente Perla. 

-No, creo que aterraría a Sadie y Lars con mi nueva apariencia-Responde con educación la gema azul, pero entonce saca una chaqueta de cuero negro de su gema -Es un regalo para ti- Sentencia Zafiro, confundiendo un poco a la gema, Perla acepta amablemente el regalo y se lo coloca. 

-¿De que quieres el café?- Le pregunto Perla a Zafiro antes de irse, la gema azul no pidió nada en particular y dejo la decisión a la gema sirvienta, que se dirigió a Beach City para comprar finalmente el café. Perla corría antes de que cerraran la Gran Rosquilla, y por lo tanto el único lugar que la gema conociera donde vendían café. 

Al entrar en el local Perla casi se atraganta cuando encuentra que Greg también estaba allí comprando rosquillas -Maldita seas Zafiro- Se queja Perla intentando subir la chaqueta lo más posible para evitar que se viera su rostro, también poniéndose de lado para que pareciera que ella observaba algo, aunque se notaba su nariz. 

-¿Perla? ¡Hola! ¿Como te va?- Saludo Sadie notando obviamente a la gema sirvienta, no ves todos los días a alguien con una nariz tan puntiaguda y la piel de un blanco que en cualquier otra persona sería un signo muy obvio de enfermedad. También ayudaba que Perla solía siempre llevar la misma ropa, aunque esta vez llevaba una chaqueta. 

-¡¿Perla?!- Pregunto sorprendido Greg girando, encontrando entonces a la gema que seguía intentando ocultarse en su chaqueta, Greg también estaba nervioso por la presencia repentina de la gema, así que le costo un poco pagar las rosquillas, para confusión de Sadie, aunque no era su trabajo meterse en las cosas de la gente. Tras pagar el hombre salió lo más rápido posible de la Gran Rosquilla, permitiendo a Perla "respirar" con tranquilidad, al fin bajándose la chaqueta. 

Ahora Perla parecía una Perla Azul, acercándose lo más rápido posible a comprar café -¿Ocurre algo Perla?- Pregunto preocupada Sadie mientras le preparaba el café a la gema sirvienta. 

-¡¿Algo?! No claro que. No. Ya sabes. Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Luchar con criaturas mágicas, cuidar de Steven...Tener relaciones con el esposo de mi amada y el padre del que considero un hijo- Sentencia la nerviosa Perla, la gema sirvienta parecía a punto de estallar. 

-¿Que?- Pregunto consternada Sadie, pero Perla ya se estaba yendo con la jarra entera de café, que quito de las manos de la humana sin mediar palabra. Sin embargo para su desgracia un sonrojado Greg seguía allí afuera, la gema casi iba a gritar.

-...Linda chaqueta Perla- Halago Greg intentando desviar la mirada -Ehh. ¿Una rosquilla?- Le ofreció el humano a Perla, que por su parte se tomo un momento antes de tomar un gran sorbo de la cafetera mientras daba un par de pasos más, llevándose a un sorprendido Greg de la mano antes de que Sadie apareciera a pedir la jarra de café. 

-...¿Que habías dicho Greg?- Pregunto aun la consternada y sonrojada Perla. 

-Que...ahhh...me cansé. Que, linda chaqueta Perla, y si querías rosquillas- Exclamo cansado el humano, no solo debido a la carrera -Perla...¿Puedes soltarme la mano? Ya me estas lastimando- Se apresura a decir Greg. 

-¡Perdón!- Se apresura Perla a disculparse soltando la mano de Greg, no sin antes revisar que el humano no estuviera herido -Oh dios lo siento, no me fije estoy muy nerviosa- La gema hablaba rápidamente sin controlar su nerviosismo, Greg también estaba nervioso pero entre los murmullos de Perla se notaba que maldecía un poco, maldecía a Zafiro. 

-Tranquila Perla, no creo que deberías estar tan nerviosa. Creo que nos pasamos un poco antes, es decir, tú estabas mal emocionalmente y...-Intenta hablar Greg cuando Perla reacciona mejor, ella le calló poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Greg, entonces la gema procede a beber más café antes de hablar con el humano. 

-Greg, no cambies lo que paso para intentar responsabilizarte, eres muy buena persona, pero no. Somos adultos, consentimos lo que hicimos y todo allí estuvo bajo nuestra responsabilidad- Remarca Perla lo más asertiva que puede, pero seguía bastante sonrojada, mientras que Greg se mantenía callado por unos momentos -Si, perdón. Creo que necesito una rosquilla- La gema pasa a soltar la boca del humano y agarra una rosquilla, Perla daba pequeños mordiscos pero casi parecía tan nerviosa que podía tragarse toda la rosquilla de un solo mordisco. 

Greg recobra la compostura después del nerviosismo inicial, aunque efectivamente el adulto podía sentir la mirada de Steven perforándole en la espalda, por lo que Greg tomó mucho aire -...Voy a salir de Beach City un poco. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?-Ofreció Greg amablemente, a lo que Perla casi se atraganta -Puedo entender si no quieres, fue una idea estú-Intenta apresurarse a decir el humano. 

-¡Si!- Sentencia Perla sosteniendo a Greg por los hombros.

-Perla, piénsalo un poco- Aclaro Greg con preocupación. 

-...Si- Vuelve a responder Perla. 

-...Perla- Insiste el humano. 

-¡Que si Greg, demonios!- Le grita Perla a Greg.

-...Estas volcando el café encima mío. Me quema- Exclama adolorido el humano, Perla noto que no había soltado la cafetera y se apresura a tirarla lo más lejos posible. Al final la cafetera perforó la Gran Rosquilla como una bala, mientras que una preocupada Perla cargaba a Greg para asegurarse que no tuviera quemaduras muy graves. 

Al final Steven y las gemas no tendrían que convencer a Perla o Greg de ir a una cita. 


	44. 44-Es la ciudad que no duerme

-¿En serio crees que la chaqueta es linda?- Pregunto Perla ciertamente emocionada mientras pasaba una bolsa de hielo por las quemaduras de Greg, el humano por su parte asintió dulcemente -Muchas gracias me la regalo...Zafiro- Sentencia la gema sirvienta, ciertamente aun molesta con la gema azul. 

-Amable detalle de su parte-Menciona Greg de forma inocente, a lo cual Perla ciertamente asiente ladeando la cabeza intentando contenerse -Creo que ya puedo encargarme yo de la bolsa de hielo-Exclama el humano con tranquilidad, a lo cual la gema asiente y le pasa la bolsa a Greg, mientras tanto Perla baja de la van antes de que insulte a Zafiro o se sobrepase con Greg. 

-Entonces...¿A donde iremos?- Pregunto la gema sirvienta apoyándose en una de las puertas de la van con curiosidad, bastante más asertiva de lo usual, Perla intentaba también ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba. 

-Planeaba ir a la ciudad que no duerme ¡Empire City!- Responde ilusionado Greg, aunque por su parte su cita no entendía muy bien las metáforas. El humano hablaba lo más calmado que podía, aunque él también estaba nervioso, Greg era bonachón por naturaleza. 

-Estoy segura de que eso es malo para la salud- Exclama Perla algo preocupada, a lo que Greg se ríe un poco mientras le explica la metáfora a Perla -¡Maravilloso!...Entonces, creo que nos vemos mañana- Se apresura a despedirse la gema ciertamente emocionada, haciendo un gesto que ya había visto hacer a Greg, guiñarle y apuntar al humano con los dedos. Rápidamente la piel de Perla vuelve a tornarse azul y ella sale corriendo, con Greg riendo un poco. 

-¡Adiós Perla!...¡Eres adorable!- Se despidió el humano elogiando a la gema, él también estaba sonrojado mientras que la gema que había oído todo aumento aun más la velocidad. Perla al llegar al lugar casi atravesó las puertas del granero, indudablemente llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Steven y Spinel incluso se despertaron. 

-¡Zafiro!- Llamó la gema sirvienta mientras que por su parte Zafiro se reía encima de una caja, aparentemente inocente, hasta que tenía a Perla en frente. 

-¿Que tal Perla? ¿Greg te invito a salir a una cita o volviste a tumbarlo en el suelo de la van? Y se que sabes a que me refiero- Exclamo la gema azul burlándose y sonriendo emocionada hacía la gema sirvienta, que por su parte tapaba su boca cuando Spinel y Steven la estaban mirando, principalmente por curiosidad. 

-...Lo primero- Responde Perla sonrojada, en ese momento un grito agudo de emoción sale de Steven, Amatista y Zafiro, sumado a algunos aullidos de Rubí -Te odio- Sentencia la gema blanca dirigiéndose hacía Zafiro, que por su parte no paraba de abrazar a Perla emocionada, al igual que la gema morada y el híbrido. 

-Yo también te quiero, dime todo lo que paso- Exclama la gema azul con alegría mientras insistía a lagema blanca que se sentará a su lado, aunque ella prefiriera mantenerse parada, ciertamente tanta emoción la hacía sentir un poco mareada. 

-¿Podemos ir Spinel y yo?- Pregunto emocionado Steven, mientras que Spinel se unía con los ojos en forma de estrella a la conversación, por su parte Perla no dudaría en responder, pero la gema morada la interrumpió. 

-No creo que eso sea buena idea Steven- Menciono por su parte Amatista intentando calmar a aquel dúo. 

-En realidad, estaría muy alegre si ustedes nos acompañarán- Exclamo Perla alegremente tomando a Steven y Spinel por las mejillas, jugando con el rostro de ambos como si ellos fueran niños pequeños. Tanto la gema rosada como el híbrido estarían muy contentos con la idea de acompañar a la otra pareja. 

-Zafiro. ¿Eso es buena idea?- Pregunto Amatista algo preocupada mientras se dirigía a la gema azul, por su parte Zafiro pensó por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente asintió con tranquilidad -Gracias- Suspiro la gema morada con mayor calma -Ahora esperen unos momentos chicos. Zafiro y yo vamos a hablar con Perla- Exclamo Amatista subiéndose a algunos restos de chatarra para tomar a Perla por los hombros.

-¿Desde cuanto parece que te volviste tan madura Amatista?- Pregunto ciertamente sorprendida la gema blanca, riendo un poco ante el comportamiento de la gema morada que por su parte empujo a Perla hacía afuera del granero junto con Zafiro, mientras que unos extrañados Spinel, Rubí, Steven, Lapis y Peridot observaban. 

-Bueno, en primer lugar no esta Garnet así que decidí por iniciativa propia cambiar un poco. En segundo no quiero perderte y tener que cambiar pañales como por cuatro años una vez más-Menciono Amatista seriamente, ante una sonrojada Perla que intentaba desviar la mirada inquisitiva de su compañera. 

-Oh vamos, soy responsable- Exclamo Perla, ella rápidamente tapo la cara de Amatista con sus manos, recibiendo rápidamente quejas de la gema morada pero esta no podía deshacerse de las manos de la gema blanca. 

-Eso lo sabemos pero en realidad quiero saber que planeas hacer con Greg, es una ocasión muy importante ¿Planeas ir con la chaqueta? ¿Que le pareció?¿Bonita?- Declaro sonriente Zafiro agarrando el brazo de la gema blanca. 

-Linda en realidad- Dijo Perla algo apenada con el sonrojo de su rostro -¡Tú ya lo sabes!- Recrimino riendo la gema blanca mientras apartaba a la gema azul que reía. El grupo rápidamente también recibió a Rubí, quien dormía en las faldas de Perla mientras narraba y hablaba con Amatista y Zafiro, hasta prácticamente la mañana del día siguiente. 

Por su parte en el granero antes de dormir unos emocionados Steven y Spinel hablaban con Peridot mientras que Lapis ya estaba dormida, sin prestar mucho interés al romance de las parejas de su alrededor. Por su parte mientras que Perla mantenía su chaqueta, Spinel volvió a ponerse su corbata y el broche de aluminio, mientras que Steven se coloco su chaqueta rosa.

******

A la mañana siguiente Perla jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, caminando alrededor del granero mientras que Steven y Spinel la veían con más calma, la gema blanca murmuraba demasiado -¿Papá te contó a donde vamos a ir?- Le pregunto curioso Steven a Perla, que se sobresalto por su nerviosismo. 

-Oh si, por supuesto. Vamos a ir a Empire City- Sentencio con simpleza la gema sirvienta, pasando su mano por el pelo del híbrido y despeinando al híbrido aun más antes de dar otra vuelta al granero, por su parte Steven no podía estar más alegre, no solo porque su padre y Perla tuvieran una cita, sino por el destino. 

-¡Empire City! La ciudad que no duerme- Dijo Steven maravillado, aunque Spinel estaba algo consternada por la ciudad. 

-¿Allí no duermen?- Pregunto sorprendida la gema rosada -¿Hay humanos que no necesitan dormir?-. 

-Te lo puedo explicar yo- Se apresuro Perla al terminar otra vuelta al granero, cuando repentinamente suena el claxon de la van de Greg sonó -Es momento de fingir mi muerte- Sentencia la gema blanca nerviosa, pero entonces Spinel y Steven la arrastran emocionados hacía el frente del granero, donde Greg esperaba hablando brevemente con Zafiro y Amatista. Ahora Greg llevaba unos largos pantalones y una chaqueta verdosa parecida a la de Steven. 

-¡Hola, hola, hola Greg!- Saludo Perla nerviosa, a lo cual el humano correspondió el saludo calmado -¿No hay problema con que vengan Steven y Spinel no?- Pregunto Perla mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Greg le abría al híbrido y Spinel para subirse en la parte de atrás. 

-Por supuesto que no, también quería que Steven viniera. Aunque Spinel es una sorpresa- Menciono Greg con alegría, encendiendo entonces la van, Zafiro y Amatista se despidieron del grupo mientras se iban. 

-Es bueno ver que Greg también se preparo para su cita- Dijo la gema morada con alegría a punto de entrar al granero. 

-Una lastima que sus pantalones no duren mucho puestos- Sentenció la gema azul con indiferencia. 

-...¿Que?- Pregunto Amatista sorprendida ante las palabras de Zafiro. 

-Que es una pena que no lleve sus pantalones mucho tiempo- Respondió tranquilamente la gema azul, recibiendo una extrañada mirada de la sorprendida gema morada. 

-¿Estas insinuando que...?- Exclamo anonadada Amatista. 

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada, solo digo que Greg no usará mucho esos pantalones- Declara Zafiro con simpleza, a lo cual su compañera empieza a correr persiguiendo el camino que tomaba la van -...¡Lapis, Peridot, quedan a cargo del granero!- Grito la gema azul antes de seguir también a su compañera, a su camino se unió una emocionada Rubí sobre la cual Zafiro monto para acompañar a Amatista en la "persecución" del cuarteto. 

******

En el camino hacía Empire City mientras que Greg conducía la van acompañaba en una canción a su hijo, Steven tocaba como podía la guitarra de su padre aunque él no estuviera muy acostumbrado a un instrumento tan grande, por su parte Spinel veía emocionada el camino -Vamos Perla canta un poco con nosotros- Pidió emocionado Greg mirando hacía Perla, que solo se había pasado sonriendo mirando hacía el padre y el hijo. 

-¿Yo?¿Seguro?- Pregunto algo tímida Perla, tanto Steven como Greg estaban emocionados. 

-¡Por supuesto!- Asintió Greg emocionado, a lo cual la gema blanca acepto sonriendo.

-Si insisten- Acepto Perla acompañando en la canción a Greg y Steven, Spinel no tardo mucho en unirse también. Poco a poco se acercaban a Empire City, llegarían probablemente a la noche recibidos por las luces de la gran ciudad. 

Tras ellos iban Amatista imitando a un puma morado, Zafiro montando a Rubí y Rubí, que simplemente corría tras la van como un perro cualquiera. 


	45. 45-Sr.Universe, Sr.Universe ¿Y... señoritas?

La llegada a Empire City fue recibida con sorpresa y emoción por Perla, Spinel y Steven mientras que Greg buscaba algún lugar en el que aparcar su van en la ajetreada ciudad, era la primera vez que el híbrido veía en persona la ciudad de la que siempre había oído por parte de su padre -Hice una reserva de último momento en Le Hotel a unas cuadras de aquí- Menciona Greg con calma cuando al fin logro aparcar a un lado de la calle. 

-¿Como conseguiste una reserva en menos de un día?- Pregunto Perla curiosa, a lo cual el humano por su parte palmea la billetera que había en sus pantalones. 

-Perla, Steven, tú y las otras tendrán poderes mágicos. Pero yo ahora tengo el poder del dinero y créeme, puede hacer muchas cosas- Sonríe Greg con alegría, aunque por su parte la gema blanca no entendía aun como funcionaba el dinero, ella solo sabía que los humanos lo usaban para conseguir cosas. 

Le Hotel recibió al cuarteto con sus principales características, elegancia y opulencia en cada rincón, que maravillaron los ojos de los humanos y Perla, aunque la más emocionada era Spinel que de un salto se estiro por la recepción hacía el recepcionista -¡Hola! ¿Tú vives aquí? ¡Este lugar es genial!- Le hablo la gema rosada al sorprendido recepcionista, que se encogía por la estirada y gigantesca Spinel frente a él, que solo retrocedió cuando Perla la agarro y tiró de ella. 

-Perdone a Spinel, solo esta exaltada- Se apresuro la gema blanca -Rápido vuélvete pequeña-Ordeno Perla, momento en el que la gema rosa se volvió del tamaño de un gato, saludando al recepcionista desde los brazos de Perla. La gema blanca estaba apenada por el comportamiento de Spinel. 

-Disculpe pero- Hablaba el recepcionista, hasta que Greg coloca su billetera sobre el mostrador -...En seguida los atenderemos, deje que vea las habitaciones- Se apresuro el "siempre" servicial recepcionista, mientras que decenas de mayordomos recogen las maletas que el grupo traía consigo -Afortunadamente Sr.Universe hay dos habitaciones disponibles- Menciona el recepcionista con una sonrisa. Los mayordomos ya habían hechado a dos familias de Le Hotel. 

-Gracias- Asintió Greg con felicidad. 

-No creo que Steven y Spinel deberían compartir habitacióooon- Protesto Perla antes de que el grupo de mayordomos arrastrara a todos fuera de la recepción rumbo a unos vestidores. 

-Una de nuestras normas en Le Hotel es la etiqueta, así que queremos que prueben el estilo más elegante que puede ofrecer Empire City en esta época- Sentencia el recepcionista con tranquilidad mientras que el grupo recibía vestidos y trajes a montones desde atrás de los vestidores. 

-Mi corbata se queda- Ordena Spinel desde un vestidor donde estaba aun en brazos de Perla, en realidad con ese tamaño la corbata de moño le quedaba muy grande, aunque a Perla le resultaba adorable la gema rosa en aquel pequeño tamaño, dejo que Spinel se estirará un poco más para que pudiera caber en un esmoquin de color rojo. 

-Buena elección Spinel- Menciono Perla halagadora mientras se ponía ella misma un esmoquin negro y un sombrero de copa, sobre el traje la gema blanca se puso la chaqueta que le regalo Zafiro y ambas salieron del vestidor, encontrando miradas algo extrañadas por la elección por parte de los trabajadores del hotel. Por su parte de otros dos vestidores salieron Steven y Greg, vestidos con sus propios esmóquines negros -¡Que adorable te ves Steven!- Exclamo Perla tomando al híbrido por las mejillas, él estaba bastante apenado.

-Realmente les queda bien a ustedes los trajes- Halaga Greg mientras también sujeta una de las mejillas de Steven, el híbrido solo suspiraba cuando Spinel también le agarra una mejilla -¿Quieren ir por un postre?- Ofreció el adulto, a lo cual el resto del grupo acepto mientras los mayordomos los cargaban hacía el comedor del hotel. 

******

Entre tanto en los vestidores Amatista se probaba un esmoquin mientras que Zafiro, ya vestida con un vestido de color rosado sobre su vestido azul le probaba algunos vestidos negros a Rubí quien se mordía el cuello de la camisa blanca que le puso antes la gema azul -Te dije que los pantalones de Greg durarían poco- Menciono Zafiro mientras que la gema morada sacaba los pantalones de Greg. 

-Espera ¡¿Te referías a esto?!- Pregunto Amatista casi ofendida mientras se ponía los pantalones de Greg, a ella le quedaban grandes. 

-¿A que pensaste que me refería?- Respondió Zafiro con tranquilidad, una mirada severa de la gema morada miro como los labios de la gema azul se curvaban en una sonrisa. 

-Ven aquí- Bromeo Amatista mientras chocaba sus nudillos contra la cabeza de Zafiro, habría sido divertido para el trió aquella escena, de no ser porque aparecieron mayordomos que las rodearon sacando sus utensilios de limpieza como armas -Oh no- Dijo la gema morada mientras se ponía en posición de pelea. Se produciría una batalla legendaria.

******

Mientras tanto en una redonda mesa blanca Perla y Greg estaban recibiendo algunos platos de comida mientras que Steven y Spinel correteaban por el comedor persiguiéndose -¡Steven, Spinel!- Llamo preocupada Perla. 

-Oh vamos Perla, deja que se diviertan no le hacen daño a nadie- Menciono Greg amablemente mientras sostenía a la gema blanca para evitar que saltará sobre el dúo que ahora corría debajo de las mesas -...Gracias por venir- Exclamo el humano un poco más nervioso y sonrojado, las luces empezaban a apagarse para sorpresa de Greg y Perla, quien aprovecho para ocultar su propio sonrojo. 

-No hay de que Greg, ya sabes yo también estoy muy emocionada- Respondió Perla intentando sonar calmada pero su propia voz le traicionaba cuando dejaba sacar algunas tonadas más altas de lo normal, la gema blanca jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa pero cuando empieza a sonar un piano Greg extiende su mano y agarra una de las manos de Perla -G-Greg- Exclamo aun más nerviosa Perla. 

-Perla...¿Te gustaría bailar?- Ofreció Greg mientras se levantaba sin soltar la mano de Perla, la gema blanca miraba al suelo por unos momentos sin saber que decir pero su sonrisa se movía nerviosamente -¿Sabes bailar esto?- Pregunto el humano amablemente, finalmente la gema blanca se levanto. 

-Esa no es la pregunta adecuada- Sentenció Perla sonriendo hacía Greg, que la miro curioso antes de que la gema lo tomará por la cintura y lo bajará solo para iniciar a bailar con un giro-¿Podrías seguirme el ritmo, Greg?- Se burla asertiva la gema sirvienta, ella guiaba el baile y en cambio Greg solo soltó unas risas antes de seguir a Perla. 

-Oh, sabes que puedo, Perla- Continuo el humano mientras la música aumentaba de ritmo y con ello los pasos que ambos realizaba la pareja de baile, girando por la habitación, los adultos no lo sabían pero el piano y la "guitarra" eran en realidad Steven y Spinel, por su parte el híbrido tocaba un instrumento mientras que la gema rosada usaba sus alargados dedos como cuerdas. 

Si la sala no estuviera tan vacía, por orden de Steven hacía los mayordomos, muchos ojos habrían mirado a Perla y Greg, la pareja bailaba en gran armonía a pesar de ser muy diferentes pero ambos sonreían a la compañía del otro, sus manos encajaban bien -No has perdido tu toque desde que te vi bailar con...ya sabes- Menciono la gema blanca algo apenada pero sonrojada.

-¿N-Nos viste bailar?- Exclamo Greg sorprendido, la sonrojada Perla asintió mientras el sonrojo volvía a extenderse al humano. 

-No deberíamos hablar de ella, si no quieres- Menciono la gema blanca preocupada por Greg, quien sin embargo se calmo y le quito importancia mientras se aferraba a Perla durante el baile -...El pasado es el pasado ¿No?- Pregunto con tranquilidad la gema. 

-Exacto- Sentenció el humano sonriente, Perla correspondió la sonrisa de Greg y ambos continuaron su baile -Perla...te quiero- Le dijo finalmente el humano a la gema en mitad del baile, su compañera por su parte se quedo paralizada en el lugar unos momentos, Greg se mantuvo en silencio. 

Perla puso un dedo sobre la boca del consternado Greg -Espera un poco- Le dijo la gema blanca nerviosa al humano, toda la cara de Perla estaba azul -¡Steven!¡Spinel!...¡Si me paso de la raya...hagan que pare!- Sentencia Perla antes de volver a poner su cara frente a la de Greg y darle un beso, por su parte Greg no tarda en responder. 

-¡Si!- Exclamo Steven emocionado antes de chocar las manos con una también emocionada Spinel ante el dulce beso de los adultos. Con la puerta entre abierta unas emocionadas Zafiro, Rubí y Amatista observaron aquella escena, antes de salir corriendo perseguidas por mayordomos. 

**[Un poco después]**

Greg estaba tocando una guitarra mientras que Steven se dormía en una cama, Perla por su parte acariciaba entre tanto el esponjado pelo del híbrido, mientras que por su parte Spinel ya estaba dormida después de haber asaltado la cocina, la gema blanca había puesto a Spinel en el suelo, lo más apartada de Steven posible. 

Finalmente entonces Steven se durmió, lo cual fue la señal para que Greg dejará de tocar -Vámonos- Susurro Perla enternecida mientras veía a Steven dormir por unos pocos minutos más mientras ella y el humano se iban. Su habitación era contigua a la de los otros dos miembros del cuarteto, lo bueno era que Perla no necesitaba dormir.

-Oye Perla...entonces...¿Saldrías conmigo?- Le pregunto un sonrojado Greg hacía la gema blanca. 

-¿Tengo que decir tres veces si otra vez?- Le respondió Perla con tranquilidad al humano, que nego con su cabeza mientras daba una pequeña risa -¿Pero sabes que, Greg? Hay algo que quiero en este hotel- Exclamo la gema blanca con tranquilidad. 

-Lo que quieras ¿Que es?- Pregunto Greg amablemente, solo para que Perla lo sostuviera entre sus brazos pateando la puerta de la habitación. 

-Un "concierto" privado- Sentencia Perla mientras camina con Greg, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. 

-...-Amatista entro con algunas heridas y con sus compañeras en silencio al pasillo, habiendo observado la escena anterior. Entonces las puertas volvieron a abrirse un poco, antes de volver a cerrarse cuando los pantalones de Greg salieron volando. 

-...A eso me refería de hecho. Es una pena que los elegantes pantalones de Greg duraran tan poco- Sentencio una magullada Zafiro con seriedad, a lo cual la Rubí canina asintió.

-¡Allí están!- Grito un mayordomo antes de que el trió de gemas saliera corriendo. 

**[A la mañana siguiente]**

-Pagaré por todos los daños en...mi cuarto- Le dice Greg al recepcionista que recibe amablemente su dinero, mientras que por su parte Steven y Spinel no entendían a que se refería el adulto, solo sabían que tanto Greg como Perla estaban muy avergonzados en aquel momento, aunque también se daban algunas risas nerviosas. 

El cuarteto se dirigió hacía la van y estaban a punto de salir de Empire City -Perla...-Le dijo Steven a la gema blanca que estaba de copiloto -¿Ahora puedo llamarte mamá?- Le pregunto dulcemente el híbrido a la gema. 

Perla estaba lagrimeando en silencio, entonces ella hundió su cara en el cuello magullado de Greg, que dulcemente le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda mientras que Perla daba algunos gritos de emoción, para los preocupados Steven y Spinel. 

-¡Esperen!- Grito Amatista chocándose contra el vidrió de la puerta del asiento de Greg, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la van, Zafiro y Rubí entraron por las puertas traseras -Sacanos de aquí Greg- Pidió Amatista preocupada aferrándose a la van mientras mayordomos venían a perseguirla. 

Greg desconcertado no tardo en encender la van y bajar la ventana, mientras que por su parte Amatista entro en la van sentándose en la falda de Perla, Greg tiro algunos billetes a los mayordomos, que empezaron a luchar por la propina del Sr.Universe ignorando a las gemas que anteriormente perseguían. 

-¿Que haces aquí Amatista?- Pregunto una seria Perla hacía la gema morada, que sudaba frió bajo la nariz de la gema blanca.

-¿Te dije cuan feliz estoy por ti y por Greg?- Intento cambiar de tema Amatista. 


	46. 46-Aguamarina esta OP

En la playa de Beach City, León dormía sobre la arena calmado a pesar del sonido de los constructores en el templo, parecía ser un día normal hasta que repentinamente una pequeña figura azul salió del océano, Aguamarina arrastraba a sus dos compañeras Topacios como si nada -Scusa ragazzo ¿Conosci qualcuno di nome Steven Quartz Universe?- Pregunto la gema azul, recibiendo una extrañada mirada de parte del animal rosado. Aguamarina suspiro con molestia -¿Tú también hablas ese lenguaje poco refinado, no? Lo siento por ti amiguito. Dime ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Steven Quartz Universe?- Pregunto una vez más la gema, palmeando soberbia la cabeza de León. 

Por su parte León le gruño a la gema y dio unos pasos hacía atrás, bajando la postura de su cuerpo, el animal no sabía si era amiga o enemiga, pero él debía de desconfiar de ellas -¿Si quiera hablas?- Pregunto curiosa Aguamarina aun dirigiéndose a León, las Topacios se levantaban, los ojos entreabiertos de León inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza al trió de gemas. 

Aguamarinase se aburrió de esperar respuestas del animal rosado, así que ella tomo rumbo hacía la ciudad sin prestar mucha atención a los trabajadores o al templo. Las Topacios seguían a Aguamarina, y León seguía a las Topacios, aquel extraño grupo terminaría en la Gran Rosquilla -Oh no, más raros- Exclama molesto Lars nada más ver al trió de gemas. 

-¡Lars!- Sadie se queja rápidamente, cuando repentinamente nota a Aguamarina sobre el mostrador, la pequeña gema azul apretaba el cuello del humano que a pesar de su considerablemente mayor tamaño ni siquiera podía mover la gema que lo ahogaba. 

-Chi chiami strano? No tienes el porte para hablar así de otros ¿Que es esto? Estas feas orejas ¿Te gustaría que alguien metiera su miembro por aquí y te perforará el cerebro, no? Diría que es lo único para lo que sirven- Aguamarina exclama empezando a enrollar los abiertos lóbulos de las orejas de Lars mientras ella sonreía, parecía que se los arrancaría en cualquier momento. Entonces una preocupada Sadie coloca sus manos sobre Aguamarina -Non toccarmi la pelle, feccia sporca- Grita la gema antes de lanzar a Sadie de un golpe fuera del edificio.

-Espera...¿A si que tu eres un "Lars" eh?- Aguamarina menciona tranquila, ella de su gema saca una cámara y le saca una foto al Lars azul, todo parecía calmado, los ojos de Lars estaban a punto de salirse de sus cuencas cuando Aguamarina escucha un gruñido, ella gira la cabeza y la gema azul observa los colmillos de León, quien estaba en posición para saltar sobre ella. 

Las Topacios estaban a punto de saltar sobre el animal, pero Aguamarina las detiene con un gesto de su mano y un pequeño chasquido de su lengua -Che succede, micio? ¿Quieres ver unos verdaderos colmillos?- Le pregunto la gema azul amenazante a León, entonces mostrando los propios colmillos que había dentro de la boca de Aguamarina, solo para soltar al ya inconsciente Lars. León salto sobre la gema azul dispuesto a atacarla. 

Solo se oyó un sonido parecido a un disparo antes de que León a travesara las puertas de la Gran Rosquilla, apenas fueron unas milésimas de segundo -Siempre que hago esto termino con las manos mojadas- Menciono asqueada Aguamarina, sus manos estaban húmedas y se las restregaba por su vestido para secarse. 

León por otro lado respiraba con enorme dificultad y encima apenas podía ver, una zona parecida al impacto de una bala tenía su pelo quemado, justamente en el abdomen, le ardía y si León no fuera una criatura mágica que se curará rápidamente, él estaría probablemente muerto. La solución más rápida del animal rosado fue salir huyendo buscando ayuda, solo para darse cuenta de que sonó otro disparo a su espalda, esta vez simplemente León sintió el calor ir por su columna vertebral, el animal rosado cayó al piso. 

-¿Que te pasa minino?¿Sabes morder o solo sabes gruñir?- Pregunta Aguamarina sentándose sobre León, el animal estaba temblando mientras la gema azul le sostenía del cuello, haciendo que León mirará al cielo mientras torcía su mano. 

-Quítate de encima de León- Menciono una voz seria desde la esquina, distrayendo momentaneamente a Aguamarina, notando que era una chica de color con una espada rosada, acompañada por Sadie -Soy Connie, estas sobre la mascota de mi amigo- Exclama la chica presentándose a su rival -Vete ahora Sadie, es muy peligroso- Murmura la espadachín hacía la chica rubia, que no tarda en ir preocupada a por Lars. 

-Scusa. Soy Aguamarina ¡Oh, que suerte tengo! Una Connie- Menciona alegre Aguamarina. 

-¿Como que "una Connie"? Bueno si debe de haber muchas Connies, pero me sorprende que sepas mi nombre- Responde una consternada Connie -¡No estamos aquí para esto!- Dice la chica mientras deja de distraerse conversando con Aguamarina, la chica de la espada salta contra la gema azul, que le da una pequeña sonrisa. 

Connie intento blandir su espada contra la gema azul, solo para encontrar que esta le tiró a León encima, en esos instantes en los que la chica de la espada se esfuerza por atrapar a León y detener su caída, Aguamarina dispara su ataque contra el animal rosado, se oye otro disparo y tanto el animal como la chica salen despedidos. Otro punto apareció en la piel de León, acompañado por el pelaje quemado -¿Que es esto?- Pregunto sorprendida Connie observando las heridas de León, el animal empezaba a tambalearse. 

-Mi ataque por supuesto. Tienen 5 milisegundos para escapar- Sentencia orgullosa Aguamarina, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar a sus oponentes, ella había cerrado los ojos. A la chica de la espada eso le parecía que la gema azul estaba presumiendo, e intento volver a atacar -Muy lenta- Aguamarina exclama, solo para que Connie vea un destello de luz antes de que pueda defenderse del ataque con la hoja de la espada. 

De las manos de Connie la espada había salido volando, se escucho como el metal del filo había sido astillado -¿Que?- Pregunto sorprendida la chica humana, por unos momentos sintió un increíble calor y una luz la había dejado casi ciega. 

-Oh, esa tierna mirada de niña perdida y ciega- Menciona Aguamarina tomando a Connie por sus mejillas, Aguamarina le saco una foto a ella también, no sin antes limpiarse las manos mojadas en la ropa y el cabello de Connie. 

-¡Saca tus manos de encima!- Grita la chica humana intentando pegar a Aguamarina, solo para que la gema azul de una bofetada la tumbe al suelo.

Aguamarina piso la cabeza de Connie con sus pequeños zapatos, una herida que sangraba había salido -Sería tan fácil romper tu preciosa cabeza. ¿Adivinamos juntas que hay adentro Topacios?- Pregunta emocionada Aguamarina mirando a sus compañeras como si el cráneo de la humana fuera una caja de sorpresas. 

Repentinamente una luz esta vez sorprende a las gemas, acompañadas del rugido de León quien abre un portal para irse y llevar a Connie, al haber creado el portal en el suelo y tomado a la chica humana por la pierna con su mandíbula, aunque el animal dejaría marca en la pierna de Connie, le había salvado la vida -Que aburrimiento- Menciona Aguamarina, ella simplemente había quitado su pie de la cabeza de Connie, recibiendo una mirada extraña de las Topacios -Si hubiera mantenido mi pie...sus liquidos habrían ensuciado más mi zapato- Ella menciona asqueada limpiando entonces la suela de su zapato en la calle. 

******

Lapis y Peridot estaban perdiendo el tiempo viendo Camp Pining Hearts cuando repentinamente León y Connie caen en el suelo del granero bastante adoloridos -¡Oh! Es la amiga de Steven...¿Nos conocimos alguna vez? Creo que la vi, pero nunca hablamos-Peridot menciona al ver al animal rosado y la chica tirados en el suelo. 

-Creo que se llama Connie- Lapis exclama pensativa. 

-¡Lapis, Peridot! Necesitamos ayuda, hay una gema llamada Aguamarina en Beach City- Connie informa apresurada, ella intentaba levantarse pero le dolía la cabeza, un chorro de sangre salía por el costado. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que tenía a Lapis en frente, la gema azul agarro a la humana por los hombros. 

-¿Aguamarina? ¿Donde tenía su gema?- Lapis pregunta preocupada, con Connie señalando un espacio bajo el ojo -...Miren, creo que esta situación puede ser muy peligrosa. Propongo llevarnos el granero volando, buscar a Steven e irnos a la otra punta de la galaxia ¿Les parece bien?- La gema azul exclama antes de que Peridot la mire con confusión. 

-No Lapis, esa no es una opción- Peridot menciona seriamente, a lo cual Lapis parece temblar, ella extiende sus alas agarrando a la gema verde, la chica humana y el animal rosado, rompiendo el techo mientras iba hacia Beach City -¡Oye Lapis! ¿Conoces a esta Aguamarina?- Pregunta Peridot preocupada. 

-Quizás- Exclama Lapis no muy segura de si misma -Pero si es la que yo conozco, estamos muy jodidos- Sentencia la gema del océano con preocupación. 

-Ella hace algo muy raro, parece que sus puños son balas- Connie explica hacía Lapis buscando información, la gema azul por su parte entendía a que se refería la chica humana. 

-Si, se que hace ella, recolecta la humedad de la atmósfera en sus manos para crear una burbuja que dispara a gran velocidad, pero además generando luz y calor por la velocidad, ella es prácticamente un cañón con patas- Lapis informa sorprendiendo a los presentes, sobre todo a Peridot y Connie. 

-¿Como esquivamos un ataque que se crea en 5 milésimas de segundo?- Pregunta Connie preocupada. 

-Tú no puedes, tú eres bastante inútil en esta pelea- Lapis dice sin tacto alguno, para tristeza de la chica humana, Peridot estaba por decirle a Lapis que se disculpará cuando repentinamente ven a la pequeña figura de Aguamarina volando hacía ellos, el grupo estaba aterrado, tanto en el interior como en el exterior. 

-¡Pero si es mi vecchia amica! Lapis ¿Como te a tratado la vida?- Pregunto la sonriente Aguamarina tomando a Lapis por los hombros, no sin antes enviar un golpe a su mejilla, que si bien amistoso, retumbo en el cráneo de la gema azul más alta. En aquel descuido, León, Peridot y Connie caen rumbo al suelo, siendo la gema verde y la humana salvadas por el animal rosado. 

-Aguamarina ¿Que haces aquí?- Pregunto Lapis seria, a lo que la más pequeña gema azul se mostraba calmada. 

-Tengo trabajo, ya sabes como es. Esta vez es de White Diamond- Explica Aguamarina mientras abraza a la gema más alta, parecía que ella iba a aplastar el abdomen de Lapis si la gema del océano se movía demasiado -De casualidad. ¿No conoces a Steven Cuarzo Universe?- Le pregunta emocionada Aguamarina a su "compañera". 

Las alas de Lapis tomaron la forma de puños y golpearon a Aguamarina, permitiendo que la gema más alta se separará de su contrincante, que por su parte apenas reacciona -Oh, eres muy inteligente Lapis- Menciona Aguamarina cuando nota que el agua de la atmósfera se secaba debido a que Lapis arremolinaba la humedad alrededor de sus alas. 

Pero Lapis no esperaba recibir un golpe normal de Aguamarina, sin necesidad alguna de control sobre el agua, Lapis fue enviada hacía el suelo de un único golpe -Arrivederci- Sentencia la pequeña gema azul cuando desciende a gran velocidad para seguir golpeando a Lapis contra el suelo. 

Mientras Aguamarina se entretenía golpeando a la más alta gema azul, Peridot movía con sus poderes magnéticos una considerable cantidad de metal sobre Aguamarina, con la intención de aplastar a la más pequeña gema azul, pero al mover la chatarra contra ella, Aguamarina golpea como si nada la chatarra. 

Chispas y restos salieron volando mientras que los puños de Aguamarina apenas tenían un rasguño, ella miro a Peridot, Lapis, León y Connie (quien recupero la espada de Rose) -¿Quieren empezar? Puedo contra todos ustedes- Se burla la pequeña gema azul con soberbia. 


	47. 47- Ari ari ari arrivederci

Mientras que Perla apretaba a Amatista al punto de que la gema morada parecía a punto de estallar, la gema sirvienta tarareaba con Greg, Steven, Spinel y Zafiro una canción, con Rubí haciendo un estribillo a base de aullidos. El híbrido y la gema rosada estaban pegados uno al lado del otro, en esos momentos Spinel tiene una idea, ella toca el hombro de Steven -¿Hm?- El híbrido exclama curioso ante el tacto de la gema, que sin previo aviso le besa. 

-Nosotros no nos besamos en la cita de Greg y Perla, así que me lo debías- Spinel sentencia alegre mientras que Steven se encoge sonrojado mientras abrazaba a la gema rosada, el resto del grupo reía alegremente por la pareja. Entre tanto se termino la canción y Zafiro se acerco a Amatista. 

-Amatista- Llama la gema azul, por su parte la gema morada solo la mira -Ahora eres la única soltera del grupo, así que te toca ser dama de honor o madrina si alguna vez alguien se casa- Zafiro se burla de Amatista, quien rueda los ojos pero se sorprende cuando Perla también se ríe de ella. 

-Oh si, muy gracioso- La gema morada se queja mientras sus amigas reían un poco más fuerte, aunque por su parte Spinel y Steven no entendían el chiste. Greg solo se centraba en conducir con una pequeña sonrisa. Beach City ya no estaba tan lejos desde que el grupo partió en la mañana. 

El grupo continuaba por las calles ahora casi vacías cuando repentinamente un objeto pequeño y verde cae frente a ellos, el cual resulta aplastado por la van de Greg debido a que el conductor no frena a tiempo -...Steven, si es algo vivo, llama al hospital o a los policías- Greg exclama dejando su celular a su hijo mientras Perla, Amatista, Zafiro y él bajaban a ver que era. 

Resulta que aquello que Greg acababa de atropellar era Peridot -...Hola- La gema verde saluda adolorida desde el suelo, sus visores estaban rotos, parecía haber sido apaleada repetidamente, con marcas de disparos y ahora con marcas de las ruedas de la van. Las gemas se apresuran a levantar a Peridot y subirla a la van. 

-Steven, necesitamos tu saliva sanadora- Perla exclama rápidamente abriendo las puertas traseras de la van para meter ahí a la gema verde, Steven sorprendido suelta el celular de su padre y a la preocupada Spinel para escupirse en la mano y sanar a Peridot, la forma física de la gema verde se recupera rápidamente. 

-¡Peridot!¡¿Que paso?!- Pregunta todo el grupo preocupado mientras que su compañera de color verde se recomponía. 

-Chicos, oh gracias a las Diamantes que han vuelto. No se lo imaginan, pero hay problemas en Beach City causados por una Aguamarina y su séquito de Topacios- Peridot se apresura a explicar, por su parte Greg vuelve a poner la van en marcha y a toda velocidad siguen el rumbo a Beach City. 

-¿Como terminaste aquí Peridot?- Spinel pregunta curiosa a la gema verde, que estaba aun temerosa, ella temblaba al solo pensar en Aguamarina. 

-¡Ella me mando aquí a base de puñetazos!- Peridot grita exaltada por el miedo, por otro lado las Crystal Gems estaban anonadadas, Perla, Amatista y Zafiro estaban en completo silencio, mientras que Steven sudaba preocupado. Al momento de llegar a Beach City, Perla le pide a Greg que detenga la van. 

-Greg, quédate aquí cuidando a Steven mientras las chicas y yo lidiamos con Aguamarina...Te quiero mucho-Perla se despide de Greg algo incómoda, pero la pareja no tarda en despedirse con un beso en los labios de parte de la gema blanca hacía el humano.

-De paso cuida a Rubí- Zafiro pide mientras sigue a Perla y Amatista, dejando a la corrupta gema roja dormir en la parte de atrás de la van. En la van solo quedaban Rubí, Spinel, Steven, Peridot y Greg que acompaña al grupo entrando en la parte trasera de la van. 

-...¿Quieren escuchar un poco de música?- Greg ofrece hacía el resto, por su parte Steven y Spinel asienten, Peridot solo se arrullaba con ellos mientras que el humano adulto empezaba a sintonizar alguna estación en la radio de su vehículo. 

******

-¿Que es una Aguamarina?- Amatista pregunta curiosa hacía Perla y Zafiro, mientras que sus dos compañeras mantenían una guardia alta, la gema morada no esperaba mucho, aunque sin duda ella estaba sorprendida del resultado de la batalla de aquella gema con Peridot, pero la gema verde no era una guerrera así que Amatista dudaba de que en realidad aquella "Aguamarina" fuera gran cosa. 

-Es una gema usualmente enviada para misiones especiales, recolección de información, extracciones, cosas así- Zafiro explica sin entrar en mucho detalle, empezando a adentrarse cada vez más en el corazón de la ciudad, las Crystal Gems escuchaban el sonido de unos puños golpeando con fuerza. 

Las Crystal Gems se dirigieron rápidamente hacía la fuente de aquellos sonidos en una calle lateral un poco alejada de la costa, mirando como en mitad de una calle parcialmente destruida, la pequeña Aguamarina enterraba cada vez más a Lapis debido a los golpes que ella le daba a la más alta gema azul. Lapis no tenía oportunidad, su forma física estaba empezando a flaquear. 

En otros lugares al lado de la calle, dos Topacios estaban sentadas mirando, una sobre una adolorida Connie y otra sobre el inmovilizado León. Afortunadamente las gemas de Homeworld no vieron a las Crystal Gems, que se ocultaron rápidamente, Perla ya había trazado un plan en aquellos pequeños instantes. 

Para las Topacios todo aquello les era indiferente, estaban en otro lugar donde Aguamarina tenía que recolectar información y golpear gente, todo dentro de lo ordinario, pero ellas se sobre saltaron cuando vieron a Zafiro abalanzarse sobre ellas a gran velocidad, la gema azul libero una gran cantidad de hielo a su alrededor con la intención de atacar a las gemas. Las Topacios sacaron sus armas, unas pesadas masas, que ellas utilizarían para romper el hielo, pero en aquel pequeño momento en el que se levantaron para dar el golpe, un látigo saco a Connie y León de allí. 

Amatista había rodeado la posición de las Topacios, y ahora la gema morada corría a un lugar seguro para sacar a la chica humana y al animal rosado de allí, mientras las Topacios se ocupaban de Zafiro, Perla había saltado sobre la espalda de Aguamarina, dispuesta a apuñalarla con su lanza. 

Lapis fue la primera en ver a la gema blanca, por lo que en un último esfuerzo ella uso el liquido de sus alas para atrapar a Aguamarina por el abdomen para darle a Perla espacio para apuñalar a la pequeña gema azul, que por su parte fue en aquel momento que noto a la gema blanca dispuesta a atacarla. 

El ataque podría haber funcionado de no ser porque Aguamarina activa sus alas, no para escapar sino que imitando la técnica de Lapis, la pequeña gema crea en su espalda unas manos de agua que detienen la punta de la lanza de Perla en el mejor momento. Esos pequeños segundos son suficientes para que Lapis ceda, permitiendo a Aguamarina destrozar la forma física de la otra gema, lo que le da a ella el espacio suficinete para atacar. 

Perla se apresura a recoger a Lapis y ella retrocede de un salto -Ciao buongiorno, non credi? Así que las historias sobre la Tierra eran ciertas, ustedes siguen aquí- Aguamarina menciona emocionada mostrando una infantil y dentuda sonrisa hacía Perla, que por su parte empieza a correr hacía Zafiro, que estaba constantemente esquivando a las Topacios -Que mal educada Perla eres. ¡Ari ari ari arrivederci!- La gema azul sentencia, para la confundida Perla la prioridad era ayudar a su compañera, pero entonces escucha los sonidos de multitud de disparos. 

Sin Lapis, Aguamarina podía volver a usar su habilidad, ella se acerco con rapidez hacía Perla y dispara repetidamente contra la gema blanca, no estaba tan cerca como para causar tanto daño como las anteriores veces, pero Perla siente parte del impacto y el calor generado. Cuando la gema blanca estaba a punto de caer ella uso su lanza como soporte para dar un salto y una voltereta en el aire, sin embargo su trayectoria fue interrumpida por más disparos de Aguamarina. 

Ahora tanto Perla como Aguamarina estaban flotando a poca altura, a unos metros de las Topacios y Zafiro. La gema blanca se preparaba para su próximo ataque, apenas había un intervalo entre un ataque de la gema azul y otro, debido a que esta unos momentos antes de disparar usaba su mano libre para reunir la humedad del ambiente. El problema de Aguamarina llegaba cuando utilizaba toda la humedad del ambiente, al estar tan lejos de la costa había una menor humedad en aquel lugar y aquel momento. Por lo que el disparo tardaba unos milisegundos demás en producirse. 

Ese pequeño intervalo Perla lo utiliza para disparar un rayo desde su lanza hacía la gema de Aguamarina, pero el tiro falla. El rayo impacta en el ojo de la gema azul, aquel donde abajo estaba su gema, era el momento para que Perla atacara por lo que utilizando su lanza ella intenta apuñalar a Aguamarina directamente en la gema. 

La líder de las Crystal Gems no esperaba que su contrincante se defendiera de aquel ataque, pero Aguamarina no tenía aquellos dientes filosos solo para presumir ella levanta la cabeza y muerde la lanza de Perla con tal fuerza que la desvanece. La gema azul por este movimiento fuerza a Perla a formar una nueva lanza, aquel espacio de tiempo permitió a Aguamarina disparar una vez más, a quemarropa contra Perla. 

-Il mio occhio, sporco Pearl. Muere- Aguamarina estaba furiosa, mientras que Perla caía al suelo en vez de disparar una vez más, la visión de la gema blanca estaba borrosa por los disparos. La gema azul saca una varita de color azul de su pelo. Antes de que la gema blanca pueda reaccionar, ella es paralizada por la varita de Aguamarina, que la arrastra hacía ella -¡Ari ari ari arrivederci!- La gema azul grita mientras golpea a Perla con su mano libre, repetidamente, una y otra vez. 

Una mirada de odio de Aguamarina no paraba de ser dirigida hacía la gema blanca, que era incapaz de defenderse, finalmente Perla pierde y su forma física fue destruida. 

Justo en el momento en el que llegaba Amatista, demasiado tarde. Las Topacios estaban con multitud de hielos atravesando sus cuerpos, pero ellas seguían apoyándose mutuamente y escapando de los ataques mas devastadores de Zafiro, de hecho ellas estaban a punto de aplastar a Zafiro con sus masas en un ataque conjunto, cuando Amatista salta a salvar a la gema azul. 

Las dos gemas aprovecharon sus capacidades para luchar contra las Topacios, que estaban por hacerles a las dos gemas más pequeñas un clothesline. Utilizando sus poderes de hielo Zafiro aprovecha el latigazo de Amatista dirigido hacía las Topacios, creando entonces una red de hielo que pone freno al ataque de las gemas anaranjadas. 

Las Topacios querían romper el hielo como antes pero Amatista utilizo la red de hielo para dirigir una corriente eléctrica de su látigo directo a las gemas anaranjadas, amplificado por el agua del hielo. Aquellas Topacios cayeron paralizadas durante los momentos suficientes para que Zafiro realizara un ataque más, creando unos grandes pinchos de hielo, que hicieron que un queso tuviera menos agujeros que las formas físicas de las Topacios. 

Ambas gemas naranjas cayeron en la calle -Dejen esas Topacios en paz, o se las verán conmigo- Aguamarina sentencia mientras jugaba con las gemas de Perla y Lapis en sus manos, caminando lentamente hacía Amatista y Zafiro, que por su parte tomaron rápidamente las gemas de las Topacios. 

-Oye ¿No podemos negociar?- Amatista pregunta rápidamente, Zafiro intenta objetar pero entonces la gema azul más pequeña voló a gran velocidad hacía ellas, claramente para atacarlas. 

-No negocio con gemas defectuosas- Aguamarina sentencia seriamente cuando ella golpea el abdomen de Amatista, la gema morada apenas pudo reaccionar ante los disparos repentinos de Aguamarina. A pesar de su capacidad para ver el futuro, de poco servía si Zafiro no podía reaccionar por lo que ella intenta detener a Aguamarina el área en la cual las tres gemas combatían. 

El ojo de Aguamarina se desvió un poco por el dolor del ataque de Perla, que aun persistía, pero con la multitud de disparos ellas quedan cegadas, el ataque de Zafiro fue fácilmente esquivado por el vuelo de Aguamarina. Otras dos Crystal Gems serían derrotadas por los próximos disparos de Aguamarina. 

-...No les pregunte por Steven Cuarzo Universe...¡Merda santa!- La gema azul cae en la cuenta y maldice mientras ella sostenía seis gemas entre sus manos, por lo que Aguamarina va en busca de algún humano u otra gema que le de direcciones. 

******

-Tengo que ir con ellas- Steven sentencia cuando Peridot termina de hablar sobre la Aguamarina con la que se enfrento junto a Connie, Lapis y León, sumado a un poco más de información que ella sabía. Spinel y Greg rápidamente lo detienen. 

-Steven, es muy peligroso. Perla y las demás ya fueron a detenerla, estoy 99% seguro de que la detendrán- Greg menciona palmeando la espalda de su hijo, el mayor de los humanos estaba tan preocupado como Steven, pero Greg valoraba la noble acción de quedarse al margen de las gemas y sus peleas. 

-Las Aguamarinas son pequeñas, seguro que Perla, Amatista y Zafiro pueden con una y un par de Topacios- Spinel exclama mientras se envuelve alrededor del híbrido y le acaricia la cabeza, Steven por su parte también se aferra a la gema rosada, pero aun estaba preocupado por las Crystal Gems. 

-Nah yo creo que no, ella ya le estaba dando una paliza a Lapis cuando me mando a volar- Peridot recalca con molestia, recibiendo una mala mirada de los otros presentes en la van -Soy sincera- La gema verde se defiende con aquel argumento. 

Steven respiraba profundamente, algo de sudor se escapaba por su frente cuando finalmente se levanta -Papá, por favor- Steven implora casi arrodillándose ante su padre, Greg por su parte intentaba evitar las miradas del híbrido, dirigidas a ablandarlo para que le permitiera a Steven salir. 

Sobre la espalda del híbrido, Spinel no podía evitar sentirse apenada viendo a Steven en aquella situación, ella paso la mano por la columna vertebral del humano que reacciona sorprendido por el gesto, él gira a ver a la gema rosada y repentinamente ella salta hacía las puertas de la van agarrando a Steven, saliendo ambos -Vamos a ayudar- Spinel sentencia emocionada. 

La gema rosada y el híbrido salen corriendo, más veloces que quienes los perseguían, Greg y Peridot. ¿Que pasa con Rubí? Ella se queda dormida en la van. 

******

Steven y Spinel lograron perder a Greg y Peridot al entrar en Beach City, buscando por el centro de la ciudad no tardaron en encontrar los destrozos causados por el combate -Okey, ahora estoy un poco asustada- La gema rosa recalca viendo las marcas de Lapis y Peridot, que fueron arrastradas, lanzadas y golpeadas por todo el lugar. 

-Descuida, estamos los dos juntos- El híbrido menciona tomando firmemente la mano de Spinel, Steven recibe un beso en la mejilla por parte de la gema rosa y ambos empiezan a llamar a Aguamarina directamente. Aquella pareja no era mucho de ataques sorpresa o estrategias bien pensadas. 

Cuando la pareja llega a la entrada de Funland, el parque de diversiones de Beach City, encuentran finalmente a Aguamarina quien acude a los gritos de Spinel y Steven -¡Aguamarina!- La pareja llama molesta a la pequeña gema azul. 

-Que veo, menuda bienvenida. Una Spinel y un humano. Buongiorno. Cosa posso offrire loro?- Aguamarina saluda emocionada ante la pareja. 

-...¿Que?- Steven y Spinel preguntan sorprendidos ante el italiano de la gema azul. Aguamarina gira los ojos con un suspiro de frustración, ella sin duda estaba molesta con que nadie en aquel lugar hablara italiano. 

-Ustedes son unos bárbaros- Aguamarina se queja ofendida. 

-...No se si eso fue un insulto o un halago- Spinel le susurra a Steven con curiosidad. 

-¡No llames a Spinel barbara!...-El híbrido le reclama a la gema azul -Yo tampoco se a que se refiere- Steven le murmura a la consternada Spinel, mientras que la gema azul se aproximaba a ellos -¿Donde están mi mamá, Amatista, Lapis y Zafiro?- El híbrido pregunta cuando tiene a Aguamarina en frente, él volvía a a sudar. 

-¿Que es una mamá?- La gema azul cuestiona sorprendida.

-Es una Perla- Steven responde sin mucha explicación, momento en el que Aguamarina sonríe de oreja a oreja. Aquella sonrisa dentona y burlona sorprende a Spinel y Steven, que no esperaban tal sorpresa de la pequeña gema azul, que retira del interior de su mandíbula las gemas de Zafiro, Amatista, Lapis y Perla

-Curioso modo de llamar a las Perlas aquí ¿No crees?- Aguamarina inquiere mientras acaricia a la gema blanca entre su mano. Spinel intenta entonces arrebatar las gemas de la mano de la mano de Aguamarina, pero esta es más rápida y dispara a quemarropa contra Spinel. Cuando Steven saco su escudo al reaccionar a los disparos, fue tarde, ahora su novia y él fueron cegados por la luz del ataque de Aguamarina -Que poca sutileza y modales- La gema azul recalca -Y yo que les tenía una pregunta...- 

-¿Cual pregunta?¿Nos darás a las gemas si respondemos?- Steven ofrece rápidamente, él no suelta la mano de Spinel después del ataque de Aguamarina y se aferra a ella para intentar protegerla con su escudo. 

-...Quizás, no estoy aquí para recolectar rebeldes- Aguamarina sentencia sin mucho interés. Por su parte Spinel y Steven aceptaron aquella oferta -¿Donde esta Steven Cuarzo Universe?- La gema azul pregunta, la luz finalmente se desvanecía de los ojos de la sorprendida pareja. 

-Soy yo, yo soy Steven Universe- Steven responde antes de que Spinel le tape la mano, ambos recuperaron la visión justo para ver a la emocionada Aguamarina sonreír. La gema rosa salta y corre llevándose al híbrido lo más lejos posible, entonces más disparos la impacta, tirando a una adolorida Spinel al suelo, aunque su cuerpo elástico detuviera bastante bien el impacto, Aguamarina le había disparado a la gema rosa en la parte trasera de la rodilla. 

-¡Grandioso! Soy verdaderamente afortunada- Aguamarina exclama con alegría, Spinel y Steven intentan darle cara, pero rápidamente la gema azul usa su varita para tirar a la gema rosa lo más lejos posible, quedando solo el híbrido y ella para combatir. Spinel termina en alguna parte de Beach City. 

-...¿Que quieres de mi?- Steven pregunta molesto, entonces es cuando él recibe los disparos de Aguamarina. Solo tres disparos fueron necesarios para que el escudo del híbrido se rompiera en pedazos, y otros cuatro llegaron directamente a la carne de Steven, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo sujetando su estómago, Steven sentía la necesidad de vomitar. 

-¡Ari ari ari arrivederci!- Aguamarina grita cuando da una serie de golpes a Steven, la gema azul había dejado caer a las gemas que tenía en sus manos, ella no tenía más interés en ellas. El interés de Aguamarina fue sacar a Steven volando y tirarlo a la playa con fuerza, el híbrido apenas tuvo tiempo de amortiguar su caída creando una burbuja que se deshizo al instante tras la caída. 

Steven cura sus heridas utilizando su saliva sanadora en si mismo, el híbrido también se limpio la sangre que salía de su nariz cuando Aguamarina apareció frente a él -¡¿Que quieres?!- Steven vuelve a gritar a la gema azul, cuando esta otra vez le ataca, ahora Aguamarina sostenía al híbrido del cuello mientras le daba una patada en el estómago. 

Ella deja caer a Steven en el suelo, y entonces le da un golpe en la cabeza -Deja que tome una foto- Aguamarina sentencia mientras pisaba la cabeza del híbrido, la gema azul saca de la gema con forma de lagrima en su rostro una cámara humana. Una pequeña sorpresa, Steven no esperaba que Aguamarina tuviera una cámara de fotos humana. 

Lamentablemente para Steven la paliza no terminaba allí, mientras que Aguamarina preparaba otra foto ella solo se limitaba a golpear y disparar a Steven con su mano libre, el híbrido apenas podía curarse, ahora habían moretones, heridas y un poco de sangre en el rostro de Steven -¡Selfie!- Aguamarina exclama levantando al humano y tomando una foto. 

La foto mostraba a una sonriente Aguamarina, que sostenía entre sus brazos a un adolorido Steven -Sales precioso- La gema azul menciona animada con una pequeña pizca de ironía en su voz, el híbrido intentaba levantarse una vez más pero era difícil contando que él no podía derrotar a Aguamarina en aquel momento. 

-¿Solo eso? ¿Eso es todo por lo que viniste?- Steven reclama enfadado y con los ojos llorosos por el dolor. Una sonrisa se formaba cada vez más ancha en el rostro de la gema azul, que tomo una de las mejillas del híbrido, Aguamarina y Steven se miraban cara a cara. 

-Que tierno eres, sería tan fácil violarte aquí mismo- Aguamarina sentencia mientras planta un beso en la boca de Steven, el híbrido está asqueado mientras que la gema azul forzaba su lengua viperina dentro de él, Aguamarina saboreaba aquel momento explorando la boca de Steven. Aunque Steven intentará liberarse ahora él tenía las manos de Aguamarina sobre su cuello, tras unos segundos de forcejeo, la gema azul se detiene. Unos pasos sonaron y llegaron a la playa cuando Aguamarina había terminado -White Diamond invia i saluti- 

-Che cosa hai detto?- Greg pregunta consternado al llegar, viendo que su hijo estaba apalizado con Aguamarina la lado, junto al humano más viejo también estaban Peridot y Spinel, que observaron sorprendidas y consternadas hablar a Greg en italiano. 

-...-Las pupilas de Aguamarina tomaron la forma de estrellas y ella fue volando hacía Greg -Che meravigliosa occasione!- La gema azul exclama emocionada, para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Ella y Greg empiezan a hablar mientras que Spinel y Peridot corrían apresuradas junto a Steven, quien apenas se fijaba en curarse solo para ver como su padre hablaba con Aguamarina. 

Repentinamente también aparecieron Perla, Lapis, Zafiro y Amatista, solo para ver como Greg resolvía la situación con Aguamarina, o eso parecía -...¿Perla, que sucede?- Lapis pregunta aterrada hacía la gema blanca, que por su parte no tenía palabras, solo la boca abierta. 

-Devo andare a casa, piacere di conoscere te e tuo figlio. Mr.Greg. ¡Arrivederci!-Aguamarina se despide volando hacía el cielo tras un apretón de manos y un abrazo con el humano, que solo camino preocupado hacía su hijo que ya estaba curado gracias a que Steven utilizo su saliva sanadora. 

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- Steven pregunta anonadado a su padre. 

-Steven, no le grites a tu padre- Perla dice calmada mientras baja junto al híbrido y su padre -...¡¿Que fue eso Greg?!- La gema blanca cuestiona anonadada hacía un intimidado Greg, que se rasca la nuca antes de hablar. 

-Bueno...ella estaba hablando italiano- Greg responde con sorpresiva falta de sorpresa. 

-...¿Desde cuando hablas italiano?- Preguntan Amatista, Perla, Steven y Zafiro.

-¿Que es italiano?- Peridot y Lapis preguntaran. 

-Desde siempre. Mi familia es italiana, Steven no habla italiano porque no se lo enseñe. No hay necesidad, hace un tiempo que no hablaba el idioma de hecho, me sorprende no haber dicho nada equivocado con aquella gema- Greg explica mientras que el resto del grupo tenía las bocas abiertas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Originalmente en este capitulo iba a hacer una fusión de Amatista y Zafiro, pero mis principios fueron más fuertes :v  
*Originalmente la razón de porque clasifique la historia con "Contenido adulto" fue por las peleas y las malas palabras, pero ahora puedo decir que agregue elementos de "Falta de consentimiento" con aquel beso de Steven y Aguamarina xD.  
*Mi headcanon personal es que la familia DeMayo es de origen italiano, motivo de porque Greg habla el idioma.


	48. 48-White Diamond manda saludos

El grupo estaba agotado, por lo que todos se dirigieron hacía el auto lavado de Greg mientras venía la tarde, Steven estaba tirado sobre el regazo de Spinel, la gema rosada acariciaba la cabeza del adolorido híbrido -Me duele la cara- Steven recalca con tristeza. 

-¿Ya usaste tu saliva sanadora en ti mismo?- Spinel pregunta preocupada, a lo cual el híbrido asiente, las manos rosadas de la gema empiezan a acariciar la cara de Steven amablemente. Entonces Perla se acerca a la pareja, entregando una bolsa de hielo para el híbrido, que recibía atención de su novia. 

La gema blanca mira atentamente a Steven unos momentos, antes de dirigirse con Greg y Amatista, la gema morada seguía sorprendida por lo que había sucedido con Aguamarina -Greg. ¿Exactamente, que dijo Aguamarina?- Perla y Amatista preguntan preocupadas al humano. 

Greg piensa en la respuesta por unos momentos -...Dijo que era bueno ver que alguien más hablaba italiano por aquí, también me hizo algunas preguntas sobre mi familia, mi apellido y que comía. Eso fue raro si soy sincero. Ella también hablo sobre una tal White Diamond, y que ella le había encargado una misión para encontrar a Steven- El adulto responde detenidamente, Greg busca las traducciones más adecuadas para las palabras de la pequeña gema azul. 

Por su parte Perla se queda paralizada en su sitio de la sorpresa -¡¿White Diamond?!- La gema blanca pregunta exaltada, ella estaba muy nerviosa por la mención de ese nombre, Greg asiente con preocupación. 

-¿Eso es malo?- El humano pregunta, a lo cual Amatista asiente con rapidez. 

-Greg, es una de las líderes de las gemas, y no cualquiera de las tres, es la mayor, la madre, la jefa. Si ella envía a una gema tan poderosa a buscar a Steven, solo significa que la situación es catastrófica- Perla resalta, ella podría explotar en cualquier momento por la preocupación que eso suponía. 

-Oh...- Greg exclama, y es lo único que el humano podía exclamar ante tal sorpresa -¿Que hacemos?- El humano exclama con curiosidad. 

Por parte de Perla hay silencio, por lo que Amatista habla primero -¿No podemos irnos a algún otro lado? Es decir, si, el templo esta en Beach City pero ahora las gemas de Homeworld saben donde está Beach City y...bueno. Literalmente la que acaba de venir nos derrotó a todos sin esfuerzo y solo la detuvo que uno de nosotros hablaba italiano- La gema morada sentencia con derrotismo -Sin ofender Greg- Amatista agrega rápidamente más calmada. 

-No sería tan mala idea pero eso podría hacerle daño a Steven- Perla y Greg recalcan con preocupación por el menor del grupo, la gema morada asiente, ella simplemente acepta la situación precaria en la que están las Crystal Gems, las otras gemas y el híbrido, complicado. 

-Bueno, pasando a otro tema. ¿Hay otra habilidad que necesitemos saber que tienes Greg?- Amatista bromea con el humano, Greg da una pequeña risa acompañado por Perla -No pero en serio ¿Como ocultaste que hablabas italiano?- La gema morada pregunta curiosa. 

-Le hable italiano a Perla- El humano declara con tranquilidad. 

-Oh, así que eso era un idioma. En mi defensa no entendía nada de lo que decías- La gema blanca menciona en respuesta -...¿Que significaba?- Perla pregunta con curiosidad, Greg se acerca para susurrarle a la gema blanca, repentinamente Perla esta muy sonrojada ella aleja jocosa a Greg, quien también se sonroja. 

-No quiero saber que significa- Amatista asegura mientras se va lejos del par de enamorados. 

******

Cruzando por el océano Aguamarina vuela con calma cuando repentinamente sale un pequeño brillo por sus mejillas, la pequeña gema azul se apresura y saca a las Topacios, que se regeneran en sus manos. A pesar de lo grandes y pesadas que son las gemas anaranjadas, para Aguamarina no era problema cargarlas -Buongiorno- Aguamarina saluda a las Topacios, que no responden. 

**[3 días después]**

**[Toscana, Italia]**

-No se de que se quejan ustedes dos, no es mi culpa que aterrizáramos en tan bello lugar. Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre si no tuviera que seguir a White Diamond- Aguamarina exclama exaltada mientras come pasta junto con las Topacios en un restaurante, ahora al resto de personas poco les importaba la presencia de la pequeña gema azul debido a que ella daría una paliza a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer un comentario.

Las gemas naranjas no dan respuesta mientras revisan su comida, Aguamarina tararea con los dedos sobre la mesa -¿Sabes? Me gusto el chico Universe, quizás vuelva a secuestrarlo algún día. No terminé lo que empece- La gema azul menciona, las Topacios no se alteran, Aguamarina ya les había explicado que sucedió con la misión. 

Hay simplemente silencio entre Aguamarina y las Topacios, no es incomodidad o molestia, simplemente las gemas naranjas eran poco comunicativas o eso le gustaba pensar a la pequeña gema azul. La puerta del restaurante se abre mostrando a un hombre con traje de aviador, algunas arrugas y cabello rubio -¡Sr.Andy!¡Aquí!- Aguamarina saluda emocionada. 

-¡Aguamarina! Buongiorno!- Andy saluda mientras se acerca y toma asiento -¿Como les fue en su viaje?- El humano pregunta con tranquilidad. 

-È andata bene. Encontramos lo que buscábamos. Ahora toca volver a casa, un peccato- La pequeña gema azul responde con detenimiento, explicando partes del viaje al viejo piloto -Las únicas personas que me agradaron fueron un padre y su hijo, el padre hablaba italiano ¡La única persona que encontré que hablaba italiano fuera de Italia!. Y después el hijo era adorable, me lo hubiera llevado de recuerdo- Aguamarina sentencia. 

Andy ríe por las palabras de la gema azul, aunque el piloto piensa que se trataban más de chistes que de una verdad -Si, no me gusta mucho Estados Unidos tampoco. Aunque allí tengo algunos familiares, en Delmarva, el granero de los DeMayo esta allí también- Andy exclama con tranquilidad.

-¡Fuimos a Delmarva!- Aguamarina resalta exaltada, sorprendiendo a Andy. 

-El mundo es pequeño. Quizás conocieron a mi primo, su nombre es Gregory, aunque la mayoría de la familia lo llamamos Greg, su padre y nuestro abuelo también se llamaban Gregory- El piloto empieza a hablar de su familia, cuando repentinamente la pequeña gema azul le interrumpe, ella saca de su gema un bolígrafo y dibuja en una servilleta, Andy estaba muy desconcertado aunque él sabía muy bien que sus nuevas amigas eran extrañas. Al menos no eran hippies, ese era el pensamiento de Andy. 

-¿Se ve así?- Aguamarina pregunta, mostrando entonces un dibujo casi idéntico de la apariencia de Greg -Es el Sr.Greg, lo encontré en Beach City, Delmarva- La pequeña gema azul exclama, a lo que Andy ve el dibujo de Greg por unos momentos. 

-Hace tiempo que no veo a mi primo, pero se da un cierto parecido, siempre tuvo el cabello largo. Es un poco hippie con su pelo- El piloto exclama con simpleza -Creo que voy a dar un viaje a Delmarva a verlo si es Gregory- Andy menciona con calma. El piloto y Aguamarina pasan más tiempo hablando mientras que las Topacios terminaron sus platos y iban a ver como los cocineros hacían la comida del restaurante. 

Cuando Andy y Aguamarina terminaron de hablar, la gema azul y el piloto se despiden. Aguamarina se lleva a las Topacios y Andy se va hacía su casa, las gemas volverían a su nave para ir hacía Homeworld -Extrañaré Italia- La gema azul recalca hacía sus compañeras que ponían rumbo al planeta de las gemas. 


	49. 49-De aquí hasta Saturno

**[¿Recuerdan la escena con Aguamarina y Andy del cap anterior? Bueno, entonces este cap sucede antes de eso]**

Steven se estaba recomponiendo del dolor que le había provocado Aguamarina, pero Spinel siente que había algo mal, el híbrido se veía triste y evitaba hacer contacto visual con la gema rosada -Steven...- Spinel llama con un tono preocupado al híbrido, esto hace que Steven fije casi al instante su mirada en la gema rosa -¿Que pasó Steven? Te noto mal- La gema bufona exclama mientras ella se agacha un poco, frotando su mejilla contra la del híbrido. 

Steven suspira, él se veía temeroso -Es por Aguamarina- El híbrido responde, atrayendo una mirada curiosa de Spinel. 

-¿Aun te duele la cara?- La gema rosa pregunta, ella seguía cuidando de Steven con preocupación. 

-No, bueno. En realidad si, pero no es eso de lo que hablo- El híbrido responde mientras jugaba con sus dedo, Steven parecía murmurar, por lo que Spinel se acerca al híbrido -Ella...forzó su lengua en mi boca- Steven exclama con asco, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida y curiosa de la gema rosa. El híbrido esta muy avergonzado. 

-...No se que decirte. ¿Te duele o algo la boca?- Spinel menciona consternada mientras intenta examinar la boca de Steven, esa consternación rápidamente se extiende al híbrido quien aleja las manos rosas de su boca. 

-¿No estas molesta?- Steven reclama sorprendido, a lo cual su novia niega con la cabeza. 

-No. Es decir, yo te beso a ti- Spinel recalca con tranquilidad, eso era la verdad, y el híbrido lo admitía. 

-Pero no es lo mismo Spinel, no se supone que me bese con otras personas de ese modo. Las relaciones sanas se construyen en confianza, respeto y fidelidad- Steven sentencia con molestia, él estaba un poco sonrojado, la sangre le hervía por la molestia que le causa Aguamarina y el molesto recuerdo de la voz de la gema azul. Todas esas emociones desaparecen cuando Spinel lo abraza. 

-Bueno, ella te forzó, no había nada que pudieras hacer y yo no pienso culparte por los errores de otros...Sinceramente ella me da mucho miedo- La gema rosa exclama empática con el híbrido, Steven corresponde el abrazo en silencio mientras que Spinel empieza a balancearlo -Oh, que tierno eres. ¿Pensaste que me enojaría contigo?- La gema bufona juguetea con Steven, ella le hace algunas cosquillas en el cuello. 

-¡Jajaja! No hagas eso, no soy tierno- Steven ríe alegre por las cosquillas de Spinel.

-Oh, claro que lo eres. Mira cuan pequeño eres- La gema rosada menciona enternecida mientras ella levanta al híbrido entre sus brazos, a pesar de tener 14 años, Steven no había crecido mucho, y en consecuencia, Spinel lo superaba en estatura. Ella ve entonces como el híbrido infla los cachetes con molestia. 

-Un día te superaré en estatura- Steven reclama, causando una risa en Spinel. 

-No es muy inteligente decirle eso a alguien que puede estirarse- La gema recalca con tranquilidad, Spinel y Steven ríen con alegría con un sonrojo en sus rostros -Entonces...¿Te molesta si te beso?- La gema bufona pregunta amablemente, a lo que el híbrido no tarda en negar a la pregunta. Spinel procede a besar a Steven, las caras de ambos ardían. 

-Te amo mucho para negarme- El híbrido sentencia cuando los labios de la gema se separan de los suyos, ambos sonríen. Ellos eran muy inocentes para realizar algo parecido a lo de Aguamarina. 

Entonces Perla y Amatista se acercan con Zafiro, Peridot, Lapis y Rubí hacía Spinel y Steven, el grupo se reúne para que la gema blanca explique la situación respecto a la aparición de Aguamarina y lo que Greg había logrado traducir de la misión de la pequeña gema azul. Entre diversos miembros del grupo había una pregunta dirigida hacía Perla y Spinel -¿Como es White Diamond?- Steven, Amatista, Peridot, Lapis y Zafiro preguntan a las gemas blanca y rosa. 

Una mueca se forma casi al instante en el rostro de las dos gemas -Rara- Perla y Spinel sentencian, sorprendiendo a los receptores de aquella respuesta. 

-...¿Solo eso?- El híbrido pregunta consternado. 

-Si, ella es simplemente rara. Pero que no te engañe, ella es la gema más poderosa que existe, es como un niño omnipotente- La gema rosa sentencia con simpleza -Hubo un día donde todo estaba bien y repentinamente dejo de hablarle a Pink por 50 años, y ella era su hija- Spinel narra aquella pequeña anécdota, sorprendiendo a Steven. 

-Si White Diamond viene a la Tierra...creo que estamos condenados- Zafiro no tarda en decir -No es una predicción, es solo instinto- La gema azul recalca. 

-Quizás si o quizás no- Perla responde intranquila.

-¿Por que Aguamarina estaría trabajando para White Diamond? Creí que ella sería una gema de Blue- Amatista menciona curiosa, a lo cual Spinel levanta su mano, atrayendo la curiosidad de la gema morada. 

-White suele pedir prestadas las cosas que le son de sumo interés, Aguamarina es muy poderosa, quizás por eso White se la pidió o se la cambio a Blue- La gema rosada explica sin mucha sorpresa, era de verdad útil contar con alguien que conocía a las Diamantes de primera mano. 

Unas nubes pesadas de acercan por el cielo, repentinamente copos de nieve empiezan a caer -¡¿Que es esto?!- Peridot, Lapis y Spinel preguntan aterradas, pero por su parte las Crystal Gems y el híbrido las detienen rápidamente. 

-Es nieve, es agua congelada que cae del cielo- Steven explica hacía las gemas que ven como caen los copos, todas ellas estaban sorprendidas por aquel clima. 

******

**[Homeworld]**

White Diamond acariciaba a Jasper, la gema naranja estaba llorando en el largo vestido de la gema blanca, Jasper esta desconsolada -¿Por que ella haría algo así?¡No te creo!- Jasper se queja, negándose a creer que Pink Diamond y Rose Cuarzo sean la misma persona, Rubí le daba a la gema naranja todo su apoyo emocional. 

En la sala entra Yellow Diamond, acompañada de Blue Diamond y las Perlas de cada una, ambas se sorprenden ante la escena que ocurría en una segunda reunión de las Diamantes, en un lapso extraordinariamente corto de tiempo-¡White!¡No deberías dejar que gemas de ese nivel lloren sobre ti!- La gema amarilla se queja con molestia al ver a su Jasper actuar de aquel modo con otra Diamante -¡Jasper!- Yellow Diamond llama, pero entonces la gema amarilla pierde todo su valor cuando la mano de White sigue sobre el cuarzo. 

La gema blanca le sonríe a Yellow Diamond, el aire del ambiente se vuelve mucho más espeso -¿Quieres darme ordenes a mi, hija?- White pregunta sonriente, el sonido de un reloj empieza a oírse mientras la gema blanca gira sus articulaciones en grados imposibles. Yellow y Blue siempre querían ser el igual de White, pero ella nunca las trataría como uno, ellas eran sus hijas. 

-No, por supuesto que no White. Disculpame- Yellow Diamond se apresura a disculparse, saludando a la gema blanca. La gema amarilla casi se arrodilla. 

-White ¿Vas a ir a recoger más humanos para el zoológico de Pink?- Blue Diamond finalmente habla, la gema azul intenta cambiar el repentino tono de la conversación, las Diamantes ignoraban completamente la charla de Jasper, y era mejor así. 

-No- La gema blanca responde secamente mientras tapaba a Jasper y Rubí con uno de los pliegues de su ropa, silenciando completamente a las dos gemas de menor tamaño.

-Pero se esta agotando el tiempo, El Cluster se activo. Dentro de poco empezará a comer más y más partes de la Tierra- La gema azul resalta con preocupación, no hay expresiones en el rostro de White Diamond por unos momentos, solo absoluto silencio. Entonces la gema blanca ríe, una risa muy diferente a las anteriores que había dado ella, el espacio se doblaba ante una gran risa jocosa, con un sonido de hiena. 

Yellow y Blue Diamond casi pierden su color de no ser porque, tan rápido como llega, la risa de White Diamond se va -¿Que es tan gracioso?- La gema azul pregunta, a lo que White Diamond le quita importancia con un elegante gesto de su mano -...Aguamarina dice que regresará pronto- Blue menciona con seriedad, la gema blanca asiente con alegría. 

-Que bien, me agrada mucho esa Aguamarina- White Diamond exclama con tranquilidad, aunque por su parte la gema azul se ve algo incómoda -Oigan, últimamente pienso en algunas cosas- La gema blanca menciona repentinamente. 

Entonces hay silencio, allí se habían quedado las palabras de White Diamond -...¿En?- Yellow Diamond pregunta con curiosidad, queriendo sacar la información que la gema blanca quería decir. 

-En cosas. En nuestro imperio y cuan perfecta soy- White Diamond menciona con simpleza, repentinamente con un movimiento de su mano aparece una ventana en la pared y la gema blanca se pone a ver por dicha ventana, cuando sus hijas intentan hablar con ella, White Diamond simplemente las ignora.

******

**[En la Tierra, Beach City]**

Spinel recibe una bola de nieve en la cara, ella empieza a correr a un pequeño fuerte hecho de nieve -¡Toma esto!- La gema rosa grita mientras lanza una bola de nieve contra Amatista, la gema morada logra esquivar el proyectil, pero cuando la gema morada corre a atacar a Spinel, ella no la encuentra. 

Repentinamente Spinel sale de la nieve bajo la que se ocultaba y hunde la cabeza de Amatista en una gigantesca bola de nieve, la gema morada cae al suelo mientras que la gema rosa se ríe. Cuando Amatista se levanta la bola de nieve seguía sobre su cuello, así que ella camina a tientas para acercarse a Steven, quien le enseña a Peridot y Lapis como construir muñecos de nieve.

-Deja que te lleve- Spinel menciona curiosa mientras toma uno de los brazos de Amatista y se acerca al trio -¿Que quieres hacer?- La gema rosa le pregunta a la gema morada, quien sorprende a Steven, Lapis y Peridot. Pero Amatista estaba tantenado le lugar buscando carbón y una zanahoria, que se pone sobre su "rostro". 

-Soy un muñeco de nieve- Amatista sentencia cuando tiene una nariz de zanahoria y dos carbones sobre la bola de nieve en su cabeza, el híbrido y las gema se ríen por lo mal colocados que están los elementos. Entonces la gema morada se quita la nieve de la cara después de haber hecho reír al grupo. 

-¡Hey chicos! Hice chocolate caliente- Greg llama la atención, a lo cual el híbrido va corriendo a por su padre, que estaba cerca de Perla y Zafiro, quienes habían estado observando al grupo jugar. La gema blanca y azul ya tenían sus tazas de chocolate caliente hechas por el humano, mientras que Steven y Amatista querían las suyas con emoción. Lapis, Spinel y Peridot por otro lado querían saber que era el chocolate caliente. 

**[4 días después]**

-¿Cuanto tiempo nieva en este lugar?- Spinel pregunta curiosa hacía Steven, la pareja estaba observando la nieve desde la ventana del granero. En Beach City ya habían pasado 4 días seguidos de nieve, ahora el híbrido en vez de llevar su chaqueta rosa llevaba un suéter verde y unos guantes rojos. 

-Bueno, no hay forma de saberlo. Hará mucho frió estos meses pero no tiene que nevar cada día- Steven explica con tranquilidad a la gema rosa -Hey, mira esto- El híbrido llama la atención de Spinel antes de saltar por la ventana al suelo, la gema rosa se alarma y se apresura a intentar atrapar a Steven, pero el híbrido la evita y él cae en los metros de nieve que había en el suelo bajo la ventana, que amortigua su caída -¡Estoy bien!- Steven recalca. 

Entonces Spinel salta sobre el híbrido, ellos se hunden un poco más en la nieve mientras que el híbrido se quejaba -Te lo mereces- La gema rosada dice estando encima de Steven, ella toma la nariz del híbrido entre sus dedos y la estruja sin mucha fuerza mientras Steven ríe. 

-Ya no estoy bien- El híbrido sentencia mientras que Spinel se quita de encima de él, Steven y Spinel salen de aquel hueco en el que se metieron, la pareja se quita la nieve de encima. Todo era tranquilidad y juegos. Las gemas, el híbrido y el padre estaban en el granero pasando la temporada tan fría. 

Entonces incluso a kilómetros de distancia se puede ver un destello blanco que sorprende a todos. 

**[Kindergarten Beta]**

Sobre la cúpula que formo parte alguna vez de El Cluster, una gigantesca figura aterriza de un salto, un salto que inicio en Homeworld y termino en la Tierra, ahora por la zona se esparcieron aun más fragmentos de gemas rotas e inertes. Repentinamente se había formado una especie de tormenta alrededor de la zona, en el centro de ella estaba White Diamond. 

La gema blanca detiene la tormenta con un simple chasquido. 

White procede a encoger su tamaño, incluso el tamaño de la gema en su frente, ahora ella un poco más grande que Garnet -Beach City...- La gema blanca lee un mapa improvisado hecho por Aguamarina, por lo que White Diamond se detiene unos momentos, buscando la ciudad costera.

Para cualquier observador, White Diamond simplemente esta quieta en aquel terreno, pero entonces ella ya no esta. La gema blanca corre a gran velocidad, ella simplemente aparece entonces en las afueras de Beach City como si nada, justamente en frente al granero donde todo el grupo había salido para ver aquel destello. 

Entre que el grupo diviso el destello y que White apareció frente a ellos, apenas habían pasado unos segundos. 

Ahora todas las miradas se fijaron en la gema blanca -...¡Hola!- White Dimaond saluda encantada y sonriente con su mano al grupo. 


	50. 50-No llevas ni una hora, y ya hiciste llorar a alguien

Había puro silencio de parte de White Diamond hacía el grupo frente a ella, la más alta en la jerarquía de las gemas se dedico a mirar a otro lado mientras se quedaba quieta, lo único que había hecho ella había sido quitarse los zapatos, tirarlos a un lado y quedar parada en la nieve con los pies al descubierto -¿Que esta haciendo?- Steven pregunta preocupado, susurrando a Perla.

-...No lo se- La gema blanca responde un poco atemorizada, todos permanecían allí quietos, Lapis estaba a punto de colapsar, Peridot, Amatista y Zafiro temblaban, Rubý y Spinel están quietas, y Greg se había metido en el auto lavado. El híbrido ve a todos sus compañeros unos momentos, entonces él da el primer paso aunque Perla intente detenerlo. 

-¿Hola?- Steven saluda con curiosidad, repentinamente la cabeza de White Diamond había girado para mirarle, el híbrido tenía muchas ganas de retroceder. 

-Gracias por hablar primero, me estaba poniendo muy incómoda- La diamante sentencia apresurada, sorprendiendo a Steven quien asiente también muy incómodo -...¿De que quieres hablar?- White Diamond pregunta con curiosidad, la mandíbula del híbrido se cae al suelo. 

-¿Que?- Steven pregunta muy sorprendido. 

-Que de qué quieres hablar, no se. Quiero conversar, pero no tengo muchos temas que te interesen, o si, no se. No te conozco. Pero quería venir a conocerte, no suelo pensar muy a fondo cuando llega reunirme con otras personas, generalmente solo doy ordenes y ellas las cumplen- La gema blanca sentencia con tranquilidad, en realidad ella habla bastante, pero seguía siendo rara. 

-...¡¿Como qué no sabes de que hablar?! ¡Enviaste gemas explicitamente para buscarme!- El híbrido reclama con molestia, a lo cual White Diamond niega con rapidez. 

-No, yo las envié a decirme donde estabas y que te enviaran saludos- La gema blanca sentencia, Steven solo la mira con los ojos entreabiertos. Perla se estaba ocultando de la situación junto a Greg mientras que Spinel se acerca hacía los dos que conversan. 

-¡White! ¿Me recuerdas?- Spinel saluda con una sonrisa nerviosa. 

-No- White Diamond sentencia con indiferencia mientras no mira a la gema rosa, ella esta ofendida. 

-¿Como que no? ¡Soy Spinel! La mejor amiga de Pink. ¡Tu me hiciste!- Spinel reclama con molestia mientras se estira en grandes proporciones alrededor de la gema blanca, el híbrido empieza a sudar preocupado mientras pone sus manos sobre el cuerpo rosado de la gema. 

-¡Spinel, cálmate!- Steven ruega apresurado, mientras que White Diamond mira un poco a la gema rosa. 

-...No, no me suenas- La gema blanca finaliza con tranquilidad -Hay muchas Spinel por ahí- White Diamond sentencia con indiferencia, sin duda la mandíbula de la gema rosa también se cae hacía el suelo, las manos de ella sin duda querían estrangular a la diamante, pero aquello sería imposible. Entonces White Diamond simplemente atraviesa a Spinel como si nada, literalmente la diamante era intangible. 

-¿Un holograma?- Steven y Spinel preguntan asombrados, pero la diamante gira a verlos cuando sale del cuerpo de la gema rosa. 

-No, pero puedo hacer muchas cosas con las leyes de la física, el espacio y el tiempo. Cosas así- White Diamond sentencia con aburrimiento, entonces ella ve hacía el otro grupo de gemas, todas empiezan a sudar todavía más -...¡Perla!¡Perla!¡Perla!- La diamante llama la atención de la gema blanca dentro del auto lavado. White da pequeños saltos rumbo al auto lavado y se choca con los cristales mientras el resto corría a evitar meterse en el camino de la diamante -¡Hola Perla!- White Diamond saluda emocionada. 

Perla se encoge un poco mientras decide salir tras tragar saliva, al abrir la puerta Perla se encuentra que los brazos de White Diamond la alzan y ella la abraza, Perla esta avergonzada por el comportamiento de la diamante mientras el resto las observa en aquella situación -...Hola- Perla saluda mientras intenta cubrirse los ojos. 

-Hola. ¿Qué?- White Diamond insiste, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras parecía apretar con fuerza a la pequeña gema blanca. 

-...Hola mamá- Perla suspira con cansancio mientras que la diamante vitoreaba tirando al cielo a la gema blanca solo para volverla a atrapar.

-...¿Mamá?- Spinel, Steven, Greg, Amatista, Peridot y Zafiro están muy confundidos, mientras que Rubí permanece al lado de Lapis en posición fetal, el resto se acerca a aquel extraño dúo. 

-Yo soy la mamá de todas las gemas, pero algunas son mis hijas más cercanas que otras, yo creé a esta Perla y ella trabajo para mi. Después se la regale a Pink, aunque eso salió...mal- White Diamond menciona sin mucho interés, ella mira a Perla en su últimas palabras mientras que la pequeña gema blanca intentaba que la diamante le quitara la vista de encima

-...¡¿Fuiste Perla de Pink Diamond?!- Spinel se estira como una serpiente hacía Perla, pero Amatista y Steven la contienen antes de que ella haga algo de lo que todos se arrepentirían. Peridot y Greg estaban muy sorprendidos por aquel desenlace de los eventos, mientras que Zafiro iba por Rubí. 

-¿Como has estado Perla?- White Diamond le pregunta a Perla, aun sin bajarla. 

-¡Esperen! Antes de matarnos unos a otros por secretos, centrémonos en las cosas más importantes- Zafiro lleva a la corrupta gema roja frente a la diamante -¿Puede sanarla?- La gema azul implora, casi de rodillas. Repentinamente White Diamond deja caer a Perla en el suelo nevado y se abalanza a alzar a Rubí. 

-¡Que cosa más adorable! ¿Quien querría sanar a esta pequeña cosa de rocas? ¡Es hermosa!- La diamante empieza a abrazar y mimar a Rubí, la gema roja intenta morder la cara de White Diamond, pero cuando sus dientes chocan contra la forma física de la diamante estos se rompen en pedazos. Mientras Rubí se lamentaba White Diamond no paraba de hablar de como le encantaba la pequeña gema corrupta. 

-No mentiste cuando dijiste que era rara- Steven le dice a Perla mientras aun retiene a Spinel, la gema rosa estaba llorando grandes cascadas mientras maldecía -Ehhh. ¿Señora White Diamond?¿White Diamond?...¿Como debería llamarla?- El híbrido pregunta dirigiéndose hacía la diamante. 

-¿Mh? Oh, si. Bueno, supongo que puedes llamarme abuela, o White si lo prefieres. Yo soy la madre de todas las gemas, pero tú eres especial, tú eres el hijo de una gema. Así que yo soy tu abuela, así me lo explico Aguamarina al menos, también la envié para saber un poco como funcionaban las relaciones entre humanos- White Diamond sentencia con tranquilidad mientras le hablaba al híbrido, ella agarra la mano de Steven y empieza a sacudir al híbrido entero, solo por unos momentos, entonces ella también lo deja caer en el suelo. 

El híbrido se levanta gracias a la ayuda de Perla, Spinel y Amatista, aunque la gema rosa mira muy molesta a la gema blanca-Ok, entonces...Abuela White...¿En serio no te acuerdas de Spinel? Por favor, tú construiste El Jardín para que ella y Pink Diamond jugaran, tú también debiste de haber creado a Spinel para jugar con ella y ser su mejor amiga, quizás ella este un poco cambiada, pero debes recordar que creaste una gema con esos propósitos- Steven atiende primero, Spinel se pone al lado. 

-Encerré a Blue en su baño una vez, dibuje y arruine los planos de Yellow para un complejo de edificios científicos en Jupiter, jugué con Pink casi cada hora de cada día. ¡Viví en tu casa! ¡¿No me recuerdas?!- La gema rosa sigue intentando llamar la atención de la diamante, Spinel estaba ahora lagrimeando y moqueando. 

White Diamond no responde, ella intenta voltear la mirada a otro lado, parece un rasgo que ella y Perla comparten en muchos momentos -El Jardín...Una gema para Pink...- La diamante intenta recordar, entonces Spinel suspira, ella se pone sobre su propia cabeza mientras choca piernas y manos -¡Oh! Spinel, si, te recuerdo- White Diamond exclama aplaudiendo animada. 

-...Esto tiene que ser una broma- Casi todos allí en el lugar sentencian, mientras que Spinel estaba gritando desesperada abalanzándose sobre la diamante. 

-¿Que tal Spinel? Cuanto tiempo...¿Donde estuviste? Pasaron muchas cosas. ¿Te enteraste de que Pink murió?- La diamante exclama como si nada, las extremidades de Spinel flaqueaban mientras ella se aferraba a la ropa de White Diamond -No te veo con mucho animo de hablar- La diamante exclama con tranquilidad. 

-Dime por favor, que por lo menos eso de que no te acordabas de mi fue una actuación-La gema rosa implora con seriedad. 

-No en verdad no me acordaba de ti, fueron solo unos segundos desde que no te veo, pero supongo que mi memoria es horrible. Podría olvidarme de cualquier cosa en un periodo de dos a seis mil años, y eso que estoy a cargo de un...imperio...- White Diamond sentencia con molestia, ella quita las manos de Spinel de encima de ella, la gema rosa estaba lamentándose. 

Steven por su parte va rápidamente a brindar consuelo a Spinel, él la abraza con fuerza. Otra vez solo hay silencio, el resto del grupo se arremolina preocupado alrededor de la pareja, White Diamond por su parte se aleja un par de pasos mientras se lleva a Rubí para seguir acariciándola. Cuando la diamante ve al grupo ella se siente muy fuera de lugar. 

Perla se separa un poco del grupo y se dirige hacía su "madre", la pequeña gema blanca no tarda en sacar a White Diamond unos metros más -...No llevas ni una hora, y ya hiciste llorar a la novia de mi hijo- Perla reclama molesta hacía la diamante, que no tenía cara de que eso le importará mucho. 

-¿Tú también tuviste un hijo? No lo sabía- White Diamond exclama con tranquilidad, a lo que la gema blanca suspira con molestia. 

-No mamá, Steven es mi hijo, cuido de él...y además salgo con Greg. En la Tierra, tus padres no son únicamente quien te crean- Perla explica seriamente, mientras que por su parte la diamante giraba un poco para ver hacía el grupo. 

-Oh, pro nosotras dos sabemos bien quien es su verdadera madre. ¿Sabe él que es Pink?- La diamante exclama sonriente, Perla por su parte parece a punto de vomitar ante esas palabras. Entonces White Diamond vuelve a ponerse rara -Perla...creo que la Tierra se esta vengando de las gemas por intentar conquistarla, literalmente la misma persona logro enamorar a dos de mis hijas. La Tierra es el segundo planeta más raro, después de Urano...Urano tiene una extraña fijación con- La diamante exclama casi murmurando, antes de que Perla la interrumpa. 

-Mamá, no hables como si los planetas fueran cosas vivas. Tampoco permitiré que digas nada sobre Pink en estos momentos- La gema blanca exclama con rapidez -Solo di...¿Que quieres?- Perla inquiere preocupada, por unos momentos hay silencio, los ojos de la diamante están fijados en ella.

-...¿Podemos ir a comprar ropa? Aguamarina me hablo de la moda, aunque creo que sus gustos son algo raros- White Diamond pregunta amablemente, por su parte la pequeña gema blanca contiene la respiración. Ella camina hacía el resto del grupo una vez más, parece que Perla esta por gritar cuando Greg la detiene.

Parece haber una conversación entre los distintos miembros del grupo, Spinel había dejado de llorar, o al menos de llorar tanto como antes. Al final Perla, Greg, Steven y Spinel se acercan a White Diamond -...Vamos a comprar ropa- La pequeña gema blanca asiente mientras el resto del grupo esta incomodo, la diamante sonríe. 


	51. 51-¿Los bloques tienen personalidades?

Steven, Greg y Spinel estaban sentados en los sillones de una tienda mientras que White esta revisando ropa acompañada de Perla, la diamante esta muy contenta, pero el resto del grupo tiene sentimientos en conflicto -...¡¿Por que?!- La gema rosa finalmente habla debido al silencio del híbrido y su padre. 

-¿El que?- Steven pregunta preocupado, él sostiene la mano de Spinel con fuerza. El híbrido había hecho esto durante todo el camino, donde la gema rosa había estado murmurando y gruñendo. 

-¡Perla nos oculto que fue la sirvienta de White Diamond!- Spinel exclama con molestia -¡Ella esta ahora comprando ropa con White Diamond! Nos lo oculto, justamente a mi, que serví para Pink Diamond, ella pudo haberme hablado un poco más al menos. Resulta que ella también lo hizo, de hecho la traiciono- La gema rosa se lamenta, Steven palmea suavemente la mano de Spinel. 

-Estoy seguro de que Perla tiene sus motivos- El híbrido responde conciliador, Greg no tarda en asentir también mientras que por su parte la gema rosa rechina sus dientes -¿Te importa tanto que Perla haya servido a las Diamantes?- Steven cuestiona. 

-No es eso Steven, es mi orgullo. Espere 6000 años por Pink, solo para enterarme primero que las gemas ya no dominaban la Tierra, después que Pink estaba muerta. Todo lo que me queda...soy yo, yo misma. Pero Perla nunca nos hubiera contado sobre nada de esto, incluso si ella supiera cuanto espere- Spinel exclama serie, algunas lagrimas bajan por sus ojos que el híbrido no tarda en ayudar a secar.

-Después de que terminemos esto puedes hablar con Perla, ella nunca heriría tus sentimientos así. Solamente no le explicamos todo, le dijimos que esperaste a Pink Diamond por mucho tiempo, pero nunca 6000 años. Ella no te conoció- Steven exclama, a lo cual tras unos momentos, la gema rosa asiente. 

El híbrido le dirige una dulce sonrisa a Spinel, quien no tarda en corresponder. Por otro lado Greg ve que la situación se a calmado -Las Crystal Gems siempre han guardado secretos, pero no creo que deban preocuparse. En las familias eventualmente todos hablan, ocultar secretos no es malo de vez en cuando, pero cuando son dañinos o muy importantes, esos secretos siempre se revelan. No importa cuanto trates de ocultarlos- El adulto sentencia calmado. 

-¿Que secretos guarda usted Sr.Universe?- Spinel pregunta curiosa junto con Steven -Como lo de hablar italiano- La gema rosa agrega, a lo cual Greg ríe unos momentos. 

-Nada muy grave. Mi nombre real no es Greg y mi apellido originalmente no era Universe- El adulto sentencia con tranquilidad. 

-¿Que?- Steven exclama con su mandíbula casi cayendo al suelo, primero estaba descubrir el comportamiento de White Diamond, y después esta esa nueva información de Greg. Entre tanto unos curiosos Steven y Spinel tenían muchas preguntas para Greg, las gemas blancas van a su propio ritmo. 

-Mamá no necesitas tantos gorros- Perla reclama con un leve tono de molestia, mientras que White se pone 5 sombreros de lana rosa, uno en cada punta de su cabello. 

-Claro que los necesito, mi cabeza es muy grande para un solo gorro- La diamante protesta, a lo cual la gema blanca solo mira a otro lado mientras que White Diamond se mira en un espejo, en ese momento la diamante viste cinco gorros rosados, una camisa azul y una chaqueta amarilla, mientras que ella mantiene la falda de su largo vestido blanco -Entonces. ¿Por que no les has dicho a nadie que Pink Diamond y Rose Cuarzo son la misma persona?- White exclama con curiosidad. 

-¿Tú como lo sabes?- Perla pregunta preocupada, a lo cual la diamante solo levanta un poco los brazos. 

-¿Creyeron que pueden engañarme de ese modo? Cambiar de forma no es suficiente, Perla- White Diamond exclama, sus ojos miran directamente a los ojos de Perla. 

-...No le digas nada a Steven, si le pones si quiera un dedo encima yo...- La pequeña gema blanca declara, pero repentinamente ella se silencia, no por orden de la diamante. 

-¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Que puedes hacer tú, contra mi?- White Diamond pregunta con indiferencia, no hay respuesta -...Si tienes problema con que yo le diga a mi nieto sobre su verdadera madre. Dile tú, vamos, puedes hacerlo. Ya no tienes que seguir las ordenes de Pink, te lo ordeno- La diamante sentencia con tranquilidad, entonces Perla se sujeta la mano, ella parecía a punto de vomitar -Que cruel de su parte, ella se aprovecho de ti. Pero ahora eres la madre de su hijo por ella. ¿Le serías más leal a Pink, o a tu hijo? Oh espera, no es tu hijo, es un nuevo diamante- White cuestiona con curiosidad. 

-No intentes trucos mentales conmigo- Perla reniega, ella sacude la cabeza. 

-¿Trucos mentales?¿Crees que yo le haría eso a una de mis hijas?- La diamante exclama.

-Si. Se lo que hiciste a Pink antes de que ella llegará a la Tierra- La pequeña gema blanca sentencia, una pequeña risa sale de la boca de White Diamond, Perla esta temerosa de lo que la diamante es capaz. White solo mira a la más pequeña gema blanca, ahora no hay palabras -Ella cambio, ella nunca fue cruel con nadie en la Tierra- Perla reclama, la sonrisa de White Diamond permanece. 

-...¿Te cuento un secreto?- La diamante pregunta con curiosidad, casi como un juego infantil. Perla asiente, ella suspira y se prepara para cualquier cosa que White tenga que decir -...¿Como reaccionarías si te dijera que Pink no tenía que abandonar su forma física para dar a luz?- White exclama casi como una burla, mientras que Perla cae de rodillas y vomita un líquido rosa -Oh, con que así reaccionarias- La diamante se agacha un poco y toca el vomito -¿Que es esto? Es pegajoso- White Diamond sentencia indiferente. 

Greg, Steven y Spinel rápidamente van a socorrer a la más pequeña gema blanca, mientras que la diamante se aparta un poco -¡Perla! ...¿Eso es normal?- Greg pregunta preocupado mientras ve el vomito rosa. 

-¿Los humanos vomitan rosa?- Perla un poco adolorida pregunta al adulto. 

-No- Greg sentencia con seriedad mientras unas gotas de sudor le caen por la frente. 

-Entonces no- La gema blanca exclama antes de volver a vomitar, para consternación y preocupación de todos. Steven y Spinel sin embargo fijan su atención en la diamante, que de repente los carga en brazos como si nada, pero White Diamond no habla, solo los sostiene mientras ve a Greg ayudar a Perla. 

-...Bonita ropa- Spinel declara viendo a la diamante, mientras que Steven no habla, aun preocupado por Perla. 

-Gracias- La diamante responde con tranquilidad. White entonces en silencio empieza a irse, aun cargando a los dos seres más pequeños. 

-¡Hey! ¿A donde vas?- Steven pregunta preocupado hacía la diamante, que por su parte es atraída por un puesto que vende hot dogs -...¿Quieres uno?- El híbrido exclama con curiosidad, la diamante asiente rápidamente -...Cinco hot dogs por favor- Steven pide al dueño del puesto. 

El vendedor aunque algo extrañado por White, no tarda en servir al grupo su comida, la cual el híbrido tiene que pagar, para sorpresa de Steven la diamante sabe como comerse un hot dog-...¿Donde viven?- White Diamond repentinamente pregunta. 

-Bueno, antes vivía en el templo pero desde que Malachite lo rompió vivo en el granero y el auto lavado de papá- Steven responde con tranquilidad. 

-Antes vivía en El Jardín, ahora vivo con Steven- Spinel responde por su parte, a lo cual White asiente con indiferencia. 

-...¿Necesitas ayuda para reparar el templo?- La diamante ofrece con curiosidad, para sorpresa del híbrido y la gema rosa, Steven niega pero la diamante le aprieta un poco y este asiente con una sonrisa muy nerviosa -Okey, entonces llévame allí- La diamante exclama con tranquilidad. 

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a mamá y papá- El híbrido exclama preocupado, a lo que White Diamond no responde. Entonces Perla y Greg llegan corriendo apresurados, preocupados porque la diamante se hubiera llevado a Spinel y Steven repentinamente -¡Mamá! ¿Estas bien?- El híbrido pregunta. 

-¡Si! Si, por supuesto- La pequeña gema exclama sudando, ella parece un poco enferma pero Greg la ayuda a caminar sin caerse. 

-Muy bien, vámonos- La diamante sentencia, a lo que Steven le explica a White Diamond como llegar al templo para temor de Perla y cierta preocupación de Greg, la gema rosa y el híbrido estaban expectantes. La diamante observaba un poco como iba la reconstrucción del templo, la playa también estaba cubierta de nieve. 

Entonces White Diamond da un chasquido y repentinamente el templo esta como antes, o como nuevo, era difícil decirlo por la sorpresa que había en el rostro de todos -¿Como hiciste eso?- Steven pregunta con los ojos en forma de estrella, mientras que por su parte la diamante no responde y sube las escaleras, aun con el híbrido y Spinel en brazos. Greg y Perla no tardan en seguirla, cuando ella abre la puerta todo esta como antes del incidente con Malachite. 

-Traje la estructura del futuro, ya que esta mejor construida que antes, y traje los objetos del pasado- White Diamond explica para sorpresa de Steven. 

-¿Que paso con los trabajadores?- Greg pregunta un poco preocupado, no les había pagado todo lo que suponía reparar el templo, eso era para el final del contrato. 

-No preguntes- La diamante sentencia con indiferencia, haciendo que el adulto sude un poco por la frente. White entonces suelta a Spinel y Steven, ambos están ciertamente emocionados de que el templo estuviera otra vez en buen estado, Spinel solo había estado en el templo una noche, sin contar los viajes para usar el portal. La diamante por su parte va hacía el sofá y toma un cojín -...Suave- White exclama mientras choca el cojín contra su cara. 

La diamante se había quedado quieta -...¿Ella esta bien?- Greg pregunta un poco asustado. 

-No lo se, pero salgamos de aquí y quememos la casa con ella dentro- Perla exclama sujetando al humano por los hombros y corriendo por el híbrido y la gema rosa, pero entonces el pequeño momento de quietud de la diamante se había detenido. Ahora White tenía una bolsa de bloques. 

-¡Bloques! Perla, mira, bloques- La diamante exclama emocionada, todos sudan un poco, entonces White tira los bloques por el cielo y se sienta a jugar con ellos. Aunque repentinamente todos los bloques eran muchos más, y mucho más pequeños que antes, todo por los poderes de White. 

-...No parece tan malvada- Steven menciona a Perla mientras ven a la diamante empezar a construir, pero Perla rápidamente sujeta el hombro del híbrido con fuerza. 

-No te fíes, Steven- La pequeña gema blanca menciona preocupada. Entonces Perla tiene a White Diamond al lado, para sorpresa de la pequeña gema blanca y Steven, ya que ni siquiera la vieron moverse de su lugar. 

-...Te hice una casa con bloques- La diamante sentencia, ella entrega una replica exacta del templo hecha con minúsculos bloques, incluso adentro estaban pequeñas figuras que representan a Perla, Steven, Greg, Spinel, Amatista, Rubí, Zafiro, Lapis y Peridot. 

-¿Multiplicaste y encogiste los bloques?- Steven pregunta sorprendido, la diamante solo deja la construcción en manos de Perla y asiente, de repente hay más bloques en el suelo, pero de tamaño normal. White va a sentarse y jugar con esos bloques. El híbrido suspira un poco y se acerca a ella -Abuela White. ¿Que haces?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Separo los bloques por su personalidad- White Diamond menciona, hay distintos grupos con cubos de varios colores. 

-...¿Como son?- Steven pregunta un poco consternado, demasiado de hecho. 

-...No puedes oírlos, pero puedo explicarte- La diamante sentencia -Este rosa de aquí, es malo, es muy egoísta. Los rosas en general son muy emocionales, pero este es malo, el resto están bien, son protagonistas- White explica señalando a dos grupos de bloques rosados -Los morados no son muy interesantes, a parte de problemas de identidad, solo sirven para hacer chistes- La diamante exclama -Los rojos tienen problemas por como se ven, pero el problema es que si cambian pierden a los azules- White declara. 

-¿Por que?- Steven pregunta confundido. 

-Porque los azules viven muy engañados por su amor a los rojos, pero no les gusta la verdad. Además, el universo odia cuando ellos están juntos- White sentencia con simpleza -Los verdes están bien- La diamante exclama -Después están los blancos...todos son bastante raros, pero tienen sus momentos- La diamante añade señalando el último grupo. 

Solo hay silencio, Spinel por su parte decide que ella toma un bloque y lo deja sobre la cabeza de White Diamond, esta se queda quieta -... ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no se si ella se a vuelto más o menos rara?- Spinel exclama mientras continua colocando bloques sobre la cabeza de la diamante. 

Steven hace una pequeña mueca y asiente -...¡Decidido!- White Diamond repentinamente se levanta y asusta a todos. 

-¿El que?- El híbrido y Perla preguntan preocupados, centrando toda su atención en la diamante. 

-...¡Me quedo en la Tierra!¡Si!- White Diamond repentinamente se tira sobre el sofá como si nada, mientras que las mandíbulas del resto se caen al suelo. 


	52. 52- Ella vino para quedarse

-¡¿Que?! ¡Tú no puedes quedarte aquí!- Steven exclama sorprendido e incluso ofendido, pero Perla y Spinel rápidamente tapan la boca del híbrido, White Diamond apenas se había movido a mirar a Steven. Ella por su parte da un chasquido y hace aparecer una manta, con la que la gema blanca se tapa con tranquilidad. 

-Claro que puedo quedarme aquí. No es como si alguno de todos ustedes pueda siquiera moverme de aquí-White Diamond sentencia con una sonrisa, ella se vuelve más pequeña, aproximadamente del tamaño de Steven. La gema blanca se queda con una cara contenta mientras se acuesta con su manta en el sofá. 

-...¡Mamá!¡¿Que demonios va a pasar con el imperio de las gemas?!- Perla declara rápidamente nerviosa, ella ve la situación e intenta encontrar otro modo de llamar la atención de White Diamond. 

-Perla, el imperio no tiene sentido alguno, en primer lugar, no tenemos economía porque prácticamente desarrollamos todo para nosotras mismas en números exactos y no hay nadie al que vender o comprar, tenemos ejércitos pero no nos expandimos desde hace 6000 años o hay otro tipo de revuelta, y nuestro sistema político es sinceramente una dictadura prácticamente perfecta. Me aburrí, el imperio no me importa- La gema blanca sentencia con tranquilidad, sus pequeños pies suben y bajan en el borde del sofá. 

-...Pero. ¿En serio va a elegir quedarse en la Tierra, mi diamante? Este planeta es tan feo e imperfecto- Spinel intenta del mismo modo hacer que la diamante cambie de opinión -Lo siento Steven no pienso eso realmente- La gema rosa exclama rápidamente y en voz alta, haciendo que Greg y Perla se abofeteen sus propias caras. 

-Me gusta aquí, es bonito. Y hay cosas que hablan a parte de la Tierra- White Diamond sentencia, ella tararea una pequeña canción. Entonces finalmente Steven puede sacar las manos de Perla y Spinel. 

-¡Pero no puedes quedarte aquí!- El híbrido reclama con molestia, pero la gema blanca solo le dirige una clara mirada de desafío y burla. Steven contra todo pronóstico arrastra a Perla y Spinel, él intenta mover a White Diamond del sofá, solo para descubrir que él no puede mover a la diamante ni un centímetro. 

-Oh vamos, no te comportes tan gruñón con tu abuela- White Diamond exclama tranquila, ella repentinamente crece más que antes, ella sostiene el cuello de la camisa de Steven entre sus dedos, para preocupación de todos los presentes -¿Que te parece si te doy un regalo?- La diamante ofrece. 

-...¿Un regalo?- El híbrido pregunta sorprendido, a lo cual la gema blanca asiente. Perla intenta negar rápidamente pero entonces White Diamond da un chasquido, de la sala desaparecen todos los presentes mientras que el mundo que dejaron atrás se vuelve gris. 

******

**[5.300 años atrás]**

Repentinamente todos están en el risco de Beach City, aunque en ese momento era más plano, no había muchas formaciones rocosas o mucha playa, había una vegetación bastante similar aunque un poco más frondosa. White Diamond deja a Steven caer al suelo -Dime Steven. ¿Tienes preguntas sobre el pasado?- La diamante exclama con tranquilidad. 

-¡¿Que acaba de pasar?!- Steven pregunta mucho más preocupado por el presente, Perla no tarda en agarrar a Greg y a Steven, ella los abraza con fuerza, acompañada por Spinel, todos frente a la diamante. 

-Oh nada, solo dimos un pequeño viaje hacía el pasado. Si te sientes más cómodo podemos ir a otra dimensión- White Diamond ofrece con indiferencia, ella de un pequeño movimiento hace aparecer un trono en el que se sienta. 

-El pasado...- Perla exclama sorprendida -Pero...¡Esto es imposible!- La pequeña gema exclama, ella ve a su alrededor, las piernas de Perla flaquean pero Spinel sostiene a Greg y Steven, solo para que la gema blanca vuelva a vomitar un líquido rosado. 

-Oh hija mía, estás muy sensible últimamente- White Diamond sentencia con algo de preocupación, ella repentinamente esta casi sobre Perla, la diamante palmea la espalda de la gema más pequeña -Que les sirva de lección, nada me es totalmente imposible. Claro, requiere un minúsculo esfuerzo. Pero eso hace la vida tan poco entretenida a veces- White Diamond exclama mientras da un giro con sus articulaciones hacía el trió de dos humanos y una gema rosa. 

-...Dijiste que esto era un regalo, no me siento nada contento- Steven menciona, él esta bastante incómodo. La diamante sonríe mientras se acerca más hacía él. 

-Oh vamos, se que te voy a sorprender aun más después de nuestro pequeño recorrido. ¿Alguna vez quisiste ver a tu madre biológica, o estoy yo equivocada?- White Diamond exclama, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de todos -Rose Cuarzo, la antigua vida de Pink termino hace solo unos momentos- La diamante sentencia, ella repentinamente da un chasquido y todo se sienten ligeros como pluma, de hecho todos parecen también muy poco visibles. 

-¡No!¡No, no, no!- Perla niega rápidamente pero repentinamente todos están en lo que parece una pequeña cueva, acompañada por flores y mariposas -No...- La pequeña gema blanca murmura, Greg se baja de Spinel y va rápidamente con Perla, pero por otro lado Steven y Spinel eran arrastrados por la diamante un poco más profundo. 

Allí están Pink Diamond y Perla -...Aquí no esta Rose Cuarzo- Steven susurra, él se agarra de la gema, sudor cae por su frente. White Diamond solo hace un gesto para que el híbrido se calle, la gema rosa pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Steven, Spinel esta muy preocupada, ella se aferra a su novio. 

Pink Diamond y Perla están cerca, ellas hablan, la diamante más pequeña parece muy alegre pero la pequeña gema blanca no esta muy segura, ella sostenía una espada rosa -No puedo oírlas- Spinel reclama a White Diamond, quien solo se queda quieta. Entonces la Perla del pasado toma la forma de Rose Cuarzo, Steven y Spinel están sorprendidos. Entonces Perla desenvaina la espada, y parece que ella quiebra a Pink Diamond -...- Spinel solo abre su mandíbula, pero White Diamond la detiene. 

-Espera- White Diamond ordena seriamente, silenciando cualquier palabra que Spinel podría haber dicho. El grupo ve como la Perla del pasado se arrodilla, ella parece llorar con los restos en brazos. Hasta que Pink Diamond se regenera, pero con la forma de Rose Cuarzo, ahora hay alegría entre las dos -...¿Que sorpresa no? Tus dos madres son mis hijas, soy tu abuela no importa por donde lo mires. No puedes echarme- La diamante sentencia, ella da un chasquido otra vez mientras que Spinel y Steven están gritando. 

******

**[Presente]**

White Diamond vuelve a tirarse sobre el sofá -Hey, creo que todos ustedes necesitan un baño o un masaje, están con mucha tensión- La diamante exclama con tranquilidad, ahora todos parecían normales físicamente pero Perla esta en posición fetal mientras que Greg le da apoyo. Mientras que Steven y Spinel parecen no tener oxigeno, aunque solo uno de ellos dos necesita oxigeno para vivir. 

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- El híbrido se acerca rápidamente a White Diamond. 

-El pasado. Tú madre era mi hija cambiada de forma, y tu madrastra también es mi hija, que fingió asesinar a la anterior. Que complicada es a veces la familia. ¿No crees?- La diamante menciona como si aquello no importará, al menos no para ella.

-Lo siento Steven, lo lamento tanto. Tú madre, ella siempre tenía sus motivos- Perla menciona alterada, ella repentinamente se para y abraza al híbrido, lagrimas también empiezan a bajar por el rostro de Steven. 

-...¿Por que Pink no volvió a por mi?- Spinel le pregunta directamente a la diamante, ella solo alza los hombros. 

-Se que soy muy poderosa, pero no lo se todo. Hay cosas que puedo ver y oír, pero no son todas las cosas- White Diamond responde con indiferencia, la gema rosa tiembla, ella intenta contener sus lagrimas mientras da pesados pasos hacía Perla y Steven. 

-¡Esto no tiene sentido! Garnet me contó una historia donde mamá hablo con Pink Diamond- Steven intenta razonar, él quiere pensar que aquello fue una ilusión, que nadie podía viajar al pasado. 

-Le mintieron a Garnet, no me sorprende que ella te mintiera a ti también, aunque ella no lo supiera- White Diamond sentencia indiferente -Pero entonces. ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- La diamante pregunta con tranquilidad, ella no recibe respuesta de Perla o Steven, ellos están ocupados. 

-...Perdone, señora White Diamond, pero en menos de medio día usted hizo llorar a mi hijo, a su novia y le dio varios ataques de ansiedad a Perla. ¿Podría irse? Por favor...- Greg pide amablemente, él se encoge pensando que ya esta muerto. 

-No...Pero tomaré eso como un si. ¡El sofá es mio!- White Diamond sentencia mientras se acuesta en el sofá, ella vuelve a cubrirse con su manta y parece bastante contenta con todo lo que hace. El adulto suspira y vuelve a acercarse hacía Perla y Steven. 

-Oye, Steven- Spinel llama al híbrido, que mira a la gema rosa, sorprendido de que ella no dijera nada. 

-¿No estas sorprendida?- Steven pregunta a Spinel, él esta preocupado por la gema rosa. 

-Oh claro que lo estoy, pero necesito tú hombro- Spinel reclama, ella entonces pone su cara contra el hombro de Steven y ella empieza a llorar y gritar, sus brazos se aferran como pueden al cuerpo del híbrido, Steven usa sus manos para abrazar a la gema rosa. Por su parte, Perla esta sudando, la situación se había salido demasiado de control, repentinamente ella nota algunas plumas en sus brazos. 

-Eso no es bueno- Greg y White rápidamente exclaman, la pequeña gema blanca intenta desestimarlos pero entonces a ella le salen pequeños colmillos. La diamante por su parte solo se levanta, ella recibe atentas miradas de Steven, Greg y Perla. White entonces le da un pequeño toque a Perla en su gema, que brilla un poco, entonces las plumas y los colmillos desaparecieron -Como nueva- White menciona tranquila mientras vuelve al sofá. 

-...Acabas de curar la corrupción- Perla menciona sorprendida, pero ella aun no esta dispuesta a aceptar que su madre se quede en la Tierra. 

-Oh si, eso lo hicieron Blue y Yellow, tengo que decir que ellas hicieron un trabajo...vago. Si fuera por mi, sería permanente, aquella Rubí es muy tierna- White Diamond sentencia con alegría -Que les parece, hagamos una pequeña pausa- La diamante exclama, ella toma entonces a todos los presentes estirando sus brazos. White coloca a Perla y Spinel en una punta del sofá, y a Steven y Greg en la otra, ella se sienta en el medio. Solo hay silencio -Entonces, por un lado. Tú tienes problemas con Pink, y dudas para Perla, hablen. Por otro, tú tienes problemas con mamá, con las dos, eso hay que solucionarlo- White Diamond sentencia, ella señala a Perla y Spinel primero, después a Steven. 

Greg solo se encoge unos momentos -Yo no vi nada- El adulto menciona, a lo que hay otro chasquido y repentinamente Greg ya no esta, al igual que White Diamond. 

-...¡Ella se acaba de llevar a Greg!- Perla grita de rabia, ella casi se tira de rodillas al suelo mientras se tira del pelo. Pequeñas lagrimas bajan por los ojos de la pequeña gema blanca, ya apenas parece quedar líquido para llorar en su forma física -Escuchen ustedes dos...se que esto se ve mal, es muy malo, les mentí durante mucho tiempo- Perla se dirige hacía Spinel y Steven.

-Inicias mal- Spinel exclama, ella recibe un pequeño apretón de Steven. 

-Mamá...¿Por qué?¿Por qué Pink Diamond y Rose Cuarzo eran la misma persona?¡¿Por qué de la rebelión?!¡¿Por que nunca nos dijiste?!- El híbrido exclama, él repentinamente suelta todo en furia, el brazo de la gema rosa se extiende alrededor de Steven, Spinel abraza al híbrido mientras ella intenta calmar a Steven. 

-...Pink Diamond siempre quiso mucho su propio territorio, sus hermanas y su madre poseían Urano, Jupiter y Saturno. A ella le toco la Tierra y me entregaron a ella, pero cuando llego la tarea de tener que administrar, construir, poblar y demás...a ella le aburrió, no le gusto. Ella quería vivir con las otras gemas, así que tomo la forma de un cuarzo rosa que había nacido en la Tierra, y ella se enamoró de la vida orgánica. Entonces Pink quiso dejar su colonia, perdonar a la Tierra. Pero Yellow, Blue y White se lo negaron. Ella no vio otra salida, y eligió tomar una nueva identidad, ella me forzó a nunca contar la verdad y juntas iniciamos la rebelión, al final más gemas se unieron. Las gemas creían que Rose había asesinado a Pink Diamond, pero Yellow y Blue atacaron la Tierra, resulto en la destrucción de cientos de miles de miembros de la rebelión y la corrupción de las gemas...Entonces un día nos quedamos en lo que en un futuro sería Beach City, después llego Greg, y por último llegaste tú- Perla narra, ella es directa y apenas se detiene, parecía que la lengua de la pequeña gema blanca estallaría, pero en su lugar ella solo vomita -Lo siento, efecto secundario de guardar una mentira por tanto tiempo por orden de Pink. Parece que ahora vomito rosa- Perla exclama con molestia. 

-...No es porque yo sea demasiado egoísta, pero me molesta mucho que ella nunca haya ido a buscarme. Perla...¿Ella me menciono?- Spinel pregunta, ella se levanta y camina hacía la pequeña gema blanca, la gema rosa coloca una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Perla. 

-...No- Perla sentencia, Spinel entonces cae sobre el hombro de la pequeña gema blanca, ella le da palmadas a la gema rosa en la espalda. Steven también se levanta y se apresura a abrazar a Perla y Spinel.

-...Lamento mucho lo que hizo mamá- El híbrido exclama con mucha tristeza, la pequeña gema blanca y la gema rosa corresponden a abrazar a Steven, ni Perla o Spinel lo culpan de nada, pero todos están claramente dolidos por las acciones de Pink. Entonces White y Greg vuelven a aparecer. 

-No se los digas- White se apresura a decirle a Greg, pero el adulto esta más centrado en correr preocupado hacía el grupo -Hey...¿Puedo quedarme?- La diamante pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¡Si dejas de molestar puedes quedarte!¡¿Esta bien?!¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?!- Steven grita enojado, casi parece que lo cubre un aura rosa, durante esos breves instantes el híbrido había soltado a las gemas y a su padre solo para dirigirse a White Diamond. La diamante no tarda en asentir mientras aplaude. 

-No me notarán- White Diamond entra en la cocina, ella solo se queda desviando la mirada del resto del grupo sentada en un taburete. Ella juega con tenedores y cucharas mientras que intenta fingir que no la miran, White Diamond es alguien que incómoda y se siente incómoda con mucha facilidad. 

*******

**[Horas después]**

Lapis, Peridot, Amatista, Zafiro y Rubí entran en la casa, sorprendidas de que todo estuviera como antes, aunque solo fuera para encontrar a Perla, Steven y Spinel sentados en el sofá, se nota que ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo llorando -¡Chicos! ¿Que paso con White Diamond?- La gema morada pregunta preocupada mientras se acerca a sacudir al híbrido, la gema blanca y la gema rosa. Greg por su parte la insta a no hacer eso.

-¡Hola!- White Diamond saluda, Amatista y el resto gira en todas direcciones intentando ver a la diamante, solo para que repentinamente esta salga de entre los cojines del sofá, ella era ahora muy pequeña -¿Les cuento yo o lo hace alguno de ustedes?- White pregunta con tranquilidad hacía Steven y Perla. 

-Deja que lo haga yo, sin viajes en el tiempo- La pequeña gema blanca se apresura seriamente, White Diamond solo alza los hombros y se tira hacía el suelo -Verán...hay algunas cosas que tengo que contar, primero...White quiere quedarse en la Tierra, y en el templo. En segundo lugar...Tenemos que hablar de Rose- Perla exclama detenidamente, ella intenta ser lo más sensible posible, ella atrae sobre todo la atención de Zafiro y Amatista. 

Como si la noticia de White Diamond no fuera suficiente, Perla se separa un poco del grupo para traer a Amatista y Zafiro -Tengo un asunto que atender- La diamante le dice a Steven, por algún motivo ella quiere notificar. 

-¿Significa que te vas a ir de la Tierra o de mi casa?- El híbrido pregunta, intentando evitar formar una sonrisa, pero esto no dura porque la diamante niega con la cabeza. 

-Es algo rápido- White Diamond vuelve a crecer al tamaño de Garnet, entonces de su gema ella saca a otra Perla, a ella le falta un ojo y tenía colores predominantemente grises. Hay sorpresa de parte de Steven y Spinel, la Perla no se movía. Entonces la diamante la destruyo perforando su gema con su mano como si nada, los trozos y un poco de polvo caen por el suelo -...¿Donde tienen una escoba o algo?- White pregunta buscando con la mirada -Saben que, no es necesario- La diamante se quita su capa y recoge los restos, ella va a la ventana, la abre y tira los restos de aquella Perla como si nada. 

-...Estoy seguro de que eso fue muy malo- Steven menciona con sorpresa, a lo cual Spinel asiente. La diamante simplemente había roto a una gema como si nada frente a ellos -Abuela White, un par de condiciones a parte de no molestar, no rompas otras gemas y deja de hacer llorar a las personas- El híbrido exclama apresurado, el parece a punto de desmayarse, White Diamond asiente con tranquilidad mientras ella vuelve a volverse pequeña y meterse en el sofá. 

Repentinamente todos notan el hielo alrededor de Zafiro, la pequeña gema azul se había hecho literalmente un cubo de hielo mientras que Amatista se cincha el pelo, Peridoy y Lapis miran con curiosidad pero Steven y Spinel van a explicarles. 

******

Ya casi era de noche, Peridot y Lapis eran las gemas que a parte de White Diamond, tenían el mejor humor, a ellas no les importa mucho el tema de Rose Cuarzo, pero les sorprendió que la diamante decidiera quedarse en la Tierra. Steven se ve cansado pero en vez de ir a su cama este sale afuera y se sienta en las escaleras -Hey...Esto luce mal. ¿No crees?- Spinel exclama un poco incómoda mientras ella va detrás del híbrido. 

Steven la mira y asiente, la gema rosa se sienta a su lado, por unos momentos entre ambos solo hay silencio -...Lamento todo lo que te hizo mi madre- El híbrido empieza a llorar mientras abraza a Spinel, la gema por su parte coloca su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Steven, ella ni siquiera se estira, simplemente ella es más alta que Steven. 

-Steven, mira. Me duele mucho lo que hizo tu madre, pero tú no eres ella. Yo no te culpo de que yo estuviera 6000 años esperando, o que causaras una maldita guerra- La gema rosa asegura con confianza, Spinel le dirige una pequeña sonrisa al híbrido. 

-Pero alguien debe tomar la responsabilidad- Steven exclama preocupado, la gema rosa pasa su brazo por el cuello del híbrido. 

-¿Y quien te pidió que tú tomarás esa responsabilidad?- Spinel le dice seriamente a Steven, el híbrido se queda sin palabras mientras que la gema rosa lo mira a la cara, entonces Spinel le da un pequeño beso a la frente de Steven -Steven, todas te queremos sin importar quien sea tú madre. ¡Yo te amo!- La gema rosa exclama mientras abraza al híbrido, Steven deja escapar una pequeña risa mientras que Spinel lo mima. 

La pareja se sonríe mutuamente, entonces Perla y Greg salen de la casa con maletas, cargando a Amatista, Zafiro, Rubí, Lapis y Peridot -Nos vamos de vacaciones- La pequeña gema blanca exclama apresurada mientras también carga a Steven y Spinel, detrás White Diamond solo observa como todos se van. 

-...- La diamante guarda silencio por unos instantes, ella simplemente sale, cierra la puerta y empieza a caminar siguiendo al grupo. 


	53. 53-Pregunta dentro de dos años

Greg conduce la van con Steven y Spinel sentados encima de Perla, ella iba de copiloto visiblemente nerviosa, la gema blanca mira hacía atrás cada pocos minutos, afortunadamente parece que no hay nada. El resto de gemas están en la parte trasera de la van, ellas también están un poco nerviosas -¿A donde vamos?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Ya lo verás- Perla responde, ella palmea un poco la cabeza de Spinel mientras avanzan. Al final llegaron muy al norte del estado de Delmarva, un amplio campo con un cartel de bienvenida que ponía "Cool Ranch" -¡Llegamos!- La gema blanca se apresura, y otra ves ella literalmente carga a todos hacía la cómoda casa que había allí. 

-Encontré este lugar en una búsqueda rápida, tenemos casi de todo. Menos señal de teléfono- Greg menciona mientras abre la puerta tras encontrar la llave, el lugar era bonito, había una tres habitaciones, una cocina, un baño y muchas otras comodidades, aunque la mayoría del grupo apenas necesitará alguna de esas cosas para vivir. 

-Voy a ir directo a la cama- Steven sentencia cansado, su padre le indica donde esta su cuarto y el híbrido camina hacía allí, Spinel le sigue desde atrás y Perla no la detiene, la gema blanca había salido afuera a recostarse en el suelo. 

-...¿Quieren algo?- Greg ofrece a las otras gemas antes de ir al refrigerador a sacar un poco de hielo, el resto de las gemas niega, con Lapis yendo al techo, mientras que Peridot, Amatista y Zafiro están sentadas, la gema verde habla consigo misma mientras que la pequeña gema azul y la gema morada hablan entre ellas. 

Greg entonces coloca los hielos en una bolsa y sale afuera, el humano ve a Perla tirada en el suelo con una mano tapándose ella su propia cara -No sabía que las gemas podían tener dolor de cabeza- Greg menciona mientras entrega el hielo a la gema, ella le había mencionado el dolor de cabeza antes de partir pero no habían tenido tiempo para hacer nada con eso, hasta ahora. 

-No podemos, esto es culpa de la aparición de White Diamond y tantas cosas que decir...Estoy cansada- Perla sentencia mientras se cubre la cara con la bolsa de hielo, el humano por su parte se sienta a su lado -White te llevo a ver la apariencia anterior de Rose...¿No tienes nada que decir sobre eso?- La pequeña gema blanca pregunta preocupada. 

El humano suspira un poco -Ella ya me había enseñado esa forma, un poco antes de que naciera Steven- Greg explica con un poco de incomodidad, Perla guarda silencio -Sinceramente no se que es normal y que es extraordinario con todos ustedes- El humano exclama mientras que la gema blanca se levantaba un poco, ella entonces pone su cara contra el hombro de Greg y grita un poco para desahogarse, el humano le da unas pequeñas palmadas a Perla en la espalda. 

-¡¿Por que ella tenía que guardar tantos secretos y revelar otros a personas diferentes?!¡Vamos a estar años descubriendo lo que Rose o Pink hicieron!- La gema blanca se lamenta mientras ella se vuelve a tirar al piso.

-Es lo que tiene guardar secretos. De hecho te quería contar algunas cosas más sobre mi familia- El humano sentencia con tranquilidad, parece que Greg atrae la atención de Perla, así que él empieza a hablar de la familia DeMayo y su nombre completo, pero en realidad la gema blanca prestaba poca atención al humano, aunque ella lo escuchaba. 

-...¿Te conté alguna vez que me gusta tu pelo?- Perla pregunta repentinamente, Greg sonríe sorprendido y el humano no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa. 

-Alguna vez- Greg menciona, la gema blanca entonces esconde su cara entre el pelo del humano -¿Que haces?- El humano pregunta amablemente.

-Jugar con tu pelo- Perla responde con tranquilidad, ella pasa sus manos por el pelo de Greg, en general la gema blanca solo pasa sus dedos por el pelo del humano pero ocasionalmente ella hace algún rulo. Greg solo deja a Perla entretenerse, ella parece más calmada aunque a veces la gema blanca es rara y huele el pelo del humano. Cosas de gemas. 

******

Entre tanto Steven se había tirado en la cama nada más verla, con Spinel tirándose ella al lado de él -...Steven, tengo una pregunta- La gema exclama con curiosidad, el híbrido tenía los ojos cerrados pero él aun esta despierto. 

-¿Que?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, Spinel esta en silencio por unos momentos. 

-¿Recuerdas lo que hicieron Perla y Greg en la van? Cuando volvimos de la primera vez que intentamos destruir al Cluster- La gema rosa pregunta una vez más, el híbrido afirma con la cabeza aunque la incomodidad hace que Steven abra los ojos -Perla dijo que cuando dos personas están muy enamoradas, ellos terminan haciendo eso. ¿Podemos hacerlo nosotros?- Spinel pregunta curiosa, a lo que al instante el híbrido se sonroja. 

-¡No!- Steven se apresura a cubrirse con la sabana de la cama, el híbrido esta muy avergonzado pero por su parte la gema rosa también se cubre con la sabana. 

-¿Por que no?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, mientras que Steven intenta evitar la mirada de la gema rosa. 

-Soy menor de edad Spinel, tengo 14 años- El híbrido argumenta, pero Spinel solo mira con confusión a Steven -Legalmente no puedo hacer eso hasta los 16...las leyes de Delmarva son un poco raras, porque técnicamente puedo auspiciar un matrimonio antes de los 16, pero no puedo beber hasta los 21, votar hasta los 18 o hacer eso hasta los 16- El híbrido menciona. 

-Yo tengo más de 6000 años. ¿Eso no cuenta para algo?- Spinel exclama con curiosidad, mientras que Steven no tenía respuesta. 

-Tú no eres ciudadana ni nada- El híbrido responde, la gema tampoco sabe de que habla Steven en esta ocasión. 

-¿Que es un matrimonio?- Spinel pregunta ante la mención de Steven, a la gema rosa no le importa que era votar, beber alcohol o cosas así, pero ella desconoce el significado del casamiento. 

-Es...como una fiesta, cuando dos personas se aman mucho a veces quieren comprometerse, una de ellas se propone. Hacen planes y se casan, ambas se ponen anillos, a veces se cambian el apellido para tomar el de la otra persona, cosas así. Se visten de blanco o negro, se besan y ahora esas dos personas están casadas- El híbrido intenta explicar con cierta dificultad. 

-...¿Te casarías conmigo?- Spinel pregunta con las pupilas en forma de estrellas. 

-...Pregúntame en dos años y te digo que si- Steven sentencia, arruinando la emoción de la gema rosa, el híbrido no sabe muy bien como hacer entender a las gemas conceptos normales. 

-...¿Al menos puedo besarte?- Spinel exclama con alegría, a lo cual el híbrido asiente. 

-Spinel, tú no tienes porque preguntar por eso. Es decir, si, lo de Aguamarina todavía me afecta un poco. Pero yo a ti te amo- Steven declara con alegría, entonces la gema rosa toma al híbrido por las mejillas. 

-Ustedes humanos son un poco raros, son muy ambiguos. Yo también te amo- Spinel menciona, ella entonces besa a Steven, quien corresponde. La gema rosa sube sus manos un poco, ella pasa sus dedos por el esponjado pelo del híbrido, cuyas manos pasan por detrás del cuello de Spinel. Tras unos momentos, Steven se separa por falta de oxigeno, entonces el híbrido nota como la gema se acurruca contra él, ella cae dormida. 

-Buenas noches- El híbrido exclama mientras abraza a Spinel, él también se duerme. 

******

**[A la mañana siguiente]**

Greg entra en la habitación, encontrando a Spinel y Steven acurrucados -¡Hey chicos! Levantense, Amatista y yo estamos haciendo el desayuno- El adulto exclama alegre, despertando al híbrido y la gema rosa, emocionados por la comida. 

-Papá...¿Que le paso a tu pelo?- Steven pregunta al levantarse, viendo ahora la larga cabellera de Greg convertida en cientos de trenzas. 

-Pregúntale a Perla ella empezó a trenzar mi cabello- El adulto sentencia tranquilo mientras baja. Todo esta tranquilo, Perla esta dormida en el sofá cubriendo su gema con sus manos, Amatista esta haciendo un desastre en la cocina, Peridot ve la tele, Lapis esta juntando hojas y Zafiro esta alimentando a Rubí con cubitos de hielo. Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Steven al ver a toda su familia allí. 

******

**[Con White]**

La diamante esta en una carretera, ella tiene una caja de cartón que encontró y en esta va juntando las cosas que encuentra -Oh- White exclama emocionada al encontrar una herradura, que ella también guarda en la caja. 

Lamentablemente la diamante no había hecho nada mejor que estar en mitad de la carretera, y entonces la atropellan, pero la mala suerte era para los conductores, ya que ellos salieron disparados en miles de pedazos al chocar con White Diamond, quien apenas si se entero del accidente. 

White ahora esta cubierta de mugre, restos de auto y un poco de sangre, pero a ella poco le importa mientras sigue el rastro del grupo hacía Cool Ranch, aunque White se entretiene más por el camino juntando objetos sin valor. 


	54. 54-Vale la pena

White Diamond había llegado a una pequeña gasolinera a un lado del camino, allí solo había un auto normal que esta vació, debido a que una madre y su hijo estaban en el interior de la gasolinera comprando cosas, pero la mirada de la diamante se fija en un pequeño auto de plástico que había en la parte trasera. 

Por unos momentos solo hay silencio y ninguno de los humanos notan a White, pero entonces la gema blanca simplemente arranca y manda a volar toda la parte trasera del auto de verdad, dejando solo el pequeño coche de plástico, en el cual ella se monta -...Esto es increíble- White sentencia emocionada mientras se sienta y aprieta uno de los pedales del juguete, empezando a irse de allí como si nada.

-¡¿Que demonios?!- La alterada madre sale de la gasolinera en un ataque de pánico, pero por su parte la diamante apenas le dirige una mirada. White da un chasquido de sus dedos y simplemente la gasolinera desaparece, enviada a otra dimensión mientras que la gema blanca ríe divertida por el juguete.

El auto de juguete donde iba la gema blanca era muy lento pero a White le encanta -Vale completamente la pena- La diamante declara antes de atropellar a una tortuga. 

******

**[En Cool Ranch]**

-¿Como lo hiciste?- Greg pregunta sorprendido viendo unos huevos cocidos sobre papas fritas, los huevos cocidos habían sido cocinados por Amatista -Se suponía que hicieras huevos fritos, solo tenías que sacar las yemas y ponerlas en la aceite- El humano exclama con incredulidad, a lo cual la gema morada solo alza los hombros. 

-Estoy tan confundida como tú Greg- Amatista exclama -...¿Nos lo comeremos de todas formas, no?- La gema morada pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Por supuesto- Greg sentencia mientras toma unos cuantos platos y se dirige a la mesa, acompañado por Amatista con más platos. Ambos sonríen mientras ponen los platos en la mesa, donde el resto estaba esperando con tranquilidad por la comida, Steven, Spinel, Peridot y Lapis en particular eran los más interesados en comer, Perla lo hace por cortesía mientras que Zafiro solo esta sentada, y Rubí tenía su propio plato con comida para perro. 

El grupo come la comida con entusiasmo, Spinel, Rubí y Steven son los primeros en terminar -¡Vamos a jugar!- La gema rosa exclama emocionada mientras ella arrastra al lleno híbrido y a Peridot, que aun estaba comiendo con la boca llena.

-...¿Vas a ir con ellos?- Zafiro le pregunta a Lapis, ambas gemas azules habían visto al trío irse.

-No, tengo que seguir construyendo mi cama con hojas- Lapis sentencia con simpleza mientras continua comiendo, Zafiro por su parte solo mira hacía otro lado, Greg, Amatista y Perla aun están comiendo, aunque todos están cerca de terminar. 

Por el momento solo hay silencio, el humano adulto recoge los platos y se dirige a lavarlos mientras las Crystal Gems siguen sentadas en la mesa -Perla. White Diamond fue muy rara, se que usaste esa palabra para describirla pero...¡No me esperaba que ella encajará tan bien en esa descripción!- Zafiro sentencia finalmente hablando -Perla, tú eres rara, Amatista es rara, Rubí y yo somos raras, Peridot es rara, Spinel es rara, Lapis parecía un poco normal pero ella también es rara- La pequeña gema azul exclama bastante alterada - Y no me atreveré a decir nada sobre Steven porque me gusta mantener mi integridad física, pero tú sabes que él tiene sus momentos- Zafiro añade, haciendo que Perla deshaga su lanza. 

-Si, pero White Diamond le da una nueva definición a la palabra- Amatista añade con sorpresa. 

-Lo se. Pero no hablemos mucho de ella, por ahora no esta aquí- Perla exclama mirando por las ventanas, ella esta bastante intranquila cuando la gema azul menciona a la diamante. 

-¿Cuanto tiempo durará esto? No creo que podamos escondernos mucho tiempo de ella- Zafiro exclama preocupada. 

-No nos estamos escondiendo, eso sería imposible- La gema blanca sentencia con sorpresa por las palabras de la gema azul, Zafiro esta ciertamente sorprendida. 

-...¿Entonces por que estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo aquí?- Amatista señala con curiosidad -No es como si me quejará, el lugar es bonito pero preferiría no estar siendo perseguida por White Diamond mientras estoy en el. ¿No hay modo de que podamos derrotarla, sellarla o algo?- La gema morada exclama. 

-No, pero no estamos precisamente escapando- Perla responde una vez más con amabilidad -Hacemos esto por que estoy preocupada, quizás el asunto de Pink Diamond y todos los secretos de Rose, pueda estresar o dañar de forma psicológica a Steven- La gema blanca exclama naturalmente preocupada. 

Zafiro y Amatista están en silencio, ellas aceptan la respuesta de Perla -Oigan, estoy seguro que Steven también debe de estar preocupado por ustedes. ¿Quieren ver la tele, leer un libro o algo?- Greg ofrece amablemente al girar un poco hacía las gemas, Perla y Amatista aceptan, mientras que por su parte Zafiro niega educada, Rubí que estaba durmiendo simplemente salta por la ventana abierta. 

******

**[Afuera :v]**

El trió conformado por Spinel, Peridot y Steven camina plácidamente por la pequeña capa de nieve que rodea Cool Ranch -¡¿Que vamos a jugar?!- La gema rosa pregunta emocionada, ella da una voltereta en la nieve, cubriendo a la gema verde y al híbrido. Ellos rápidamente se quitan la nieve de encima de ellos para responder. 

-¡Yo soy la reina del hielo! Y ustedes mis súbditos- Peridot se apresura, sorprendiendo a Steven y Spinel, la pareja se mira por unos momentos, ellos están confundidos -Perdón, con la aparición de White Diamond y con Steven siendo hijo de Pink Diamond, estoy un poco emocionada...¡Y quiero ser la líder por una vez!- La gema verde sentencia. 

La gema rosa y el híbrido se miran por otro momento, entonces ellos vuelven a mirar a Peridot -Nuestra reina- Steven y Spinel sonríen mientras se inclinan un poco ante la gema verde, ella emocionada salta sobre los hombros de Spinel mientras empieza a dar ordenes. El grupo construye un pequeño fuerte con nieve y un ejército de hombres de nieve, con Rubí cavando pozos alrededor. 

-Tú no te ves tan alterada Peridot. ¿Por que?- Spinel le pregunta a Peridot con curiosidad, ahora el grupo esta sentado en el pequeño fuerte de nieve. 

-No estoy tan conectada emocionalmente como para que la situación me afecte, si, estoy un poco asustada por White Diamond. Pero que Steven sea hijo de una diamante o que Pink Diamond haya fingido tantas cosas, no me afecta. Bueno en realidad si, no puedo creerme que alguien como Steven sea un diamante, pero eso es por orgullo- La gema verde explica, para curiosidad del híbrido y la gema rosa parece un poco ofendida. 

-¿Cómo debería actuar un diamante?- Steven pregunta con cierta duda, a lo que Peridot se apresura a responder. 

-Como Yellow Diamond, con confianza, lógica, poder. ¡Alguien que imponga respeto! Ya no valoro tanto el gobierno de las diamantes, pero Yellow Diamond es una líder, Pink, White o Blue no lo son- La gema verde exclama con admiración, algunas gotas de sudor caen de la frente del híbrido por nerviosismo. 

-No creo que Steven deba actuar como Pink, Blue, Yellow o White. Steven siempre será Steven- Spinel reclama, ella abraza a Steven desde atrás, sorprendiendo al híbrido que levanta la cabeza mirando a su novia -Si, Steven es un diamante, pero no es como si todos fueran iguales. Yo creo que el es muy tierno como es- La gema rosa exclama mientras abraza con más fuerza a Steven, rodeándolo con sus brazos. 

Peridot no habla, pero algunas lagrimas bajan por los ojos del híbrido, Steven se aferra a los brazos de Spinel mientras empieza a dar más besos a la gema rosa por las mejillas, Spinel por su parte frota su cabeza con la del híbrido -Maldigo que me enternezcan tanto- La gema verde se queja tirando algunas bolas de nieve a la pareja, que entonces se fija en Peridot. 

-...¡Revolución!- Steven y Spinel gritan, ellos entonces empiezan a hacer bolas de nieve para lanzar contra la gema verde, la cual corre por el campo nevado perseguida por el híbrido y la gema rosa. 

******

En Cool Ranch, Greg y Amatista ven Mayordomito en le televisión, mientras que Perla lee un libro mientras esta recostada en el hombro del humano -Esta serie es genial. ¿Por que paramos de verla?- La gema morada exclama mientras ella ríe por la serie. 

-¿No lo recuerdas?- Greg pregunta un poco asustado, para sorpresa de la gema blanca. Perla esta por preguntar al dúo que pasa, repentinamente Amatista también parece un poco incómoda, pero entonces parece oírse una explosión y repentinamente algo parece chocar la puerta. 

El grupo se esconde bajo el sofá, mientras que Zafiro esta bajo la mesa. Los ojos de White Diamond aparecen sobre la ventana, observando el interior, ella toca la puerta. 


	55. 55-Me perdí catorce cumpleaños, toma este coche

**[Unos momentos antes]**

White Diamond esta conduciendo su nuevo pequeño coche de plástico, a la diamante sin duda le encanta pero entonces una pequeña idea pasa por la cabeza de White -¡Tengo que ir más rápido!- La diamante exclama con un sentimiento de euforia, ella da un chasquido con sus dedos, repentinamente el coche no solo es muy resistente, sino que tiene un pequeño cohete detrás. 

Entonces White le da un fuerte golpe al cohete y ella sale disparada por el camino. Mientras la diamante va a gran velocidad, ella da otro chasquido, así la puerta de Cool Ranch recibe el golpe del auto sin romperse y el cohete solo se desintegra. El sonido del coche de plástico contra la puerta es como una explosión -¿Hola?- White saluda mientras baja, la diamante da un cabezazo a la puerta, en circunstancias normales eso habría roto la puerta, pero no es lo que ella quería -...¿Como se abre esto?- White Diamond pregunta, ella le da algunos cabezazos más a la puerta. 

**[Presente]**

La diamante se desvía un poco y pone su cara contra la ventana, sus ojos intentan ver por el interior, pero ella solo ve a Zafiro debajo de la mesa, White intenta saludar con la mano pero la gema azul se encierra en un cubo de hielo -Que descortés- La diamante exclama con indiferencia -Podría simplemente aparecer adentro o derrumbar la puerta...No- White sentencia con tranquilidad. 

Con calma, la diamante toma su coche y se sienta, ella lo conduce. White aparca al lado de la puerta y se recuesta, esperando. 

En el interior de Cool Ranch, Perla deja sobresalir un poco su cabeza para preguntar con señas a Zafiro sobre la presencia de la diamante, la gema azul rompe el hielo donde ella estaba y mira alrededor. Zafiro niega con la cabeza, ellos sabían que White Diamond debía seguir allí, pero no la ven -Greg, Amatista. Los amo mucho y a Steven también, voy a salir- La gema blanca sentencia, ella traga saliva. 

-¡¿Que vas a hacer?!- El humano y la gema morada preguntan preocupados, lo más bajo que pueden pero ellos aun están exaltados. La mano de Greg se coloca y se aferra a la mano de Perla, la gema blanca en realidad esta muy nerviosa, por unos momentos Perla no responde. 

-...No lo se, simplemente creo que tengo que darle cara a White o ella simplemente se quedará allí- La gema blanca responde con seriedad, Perla entonces ve como Greg empieza a levantarse. 

-Entonces vamos juntos- El humano sentencia, Perla por su parte vuelve a hacer que Greg baje. 

-Greg, te amo, en serio que lo hago. Pero ella no es el tipo de gema con el que solo puedas hablar y esperar que todo salga bien, ella mato una gema frente a Steven y Spinel, como si no fuera nada, y es que para elle no es nada importante- La gema blanca exclama con mucha preocupación.

-Perla, yo estoy muy asustado. De verdad, estoy muy asustado. Pero no puedo dejar que ella haga llorar a Steven, que ella te de ataques de pánico, que ella aterrorice a todos, hay momentos donde una persona por muy asustada que este, tenga unos valores y defienda a su familia- Greg exclama con los ojos llorosos, Perla abraza al humano con mucho afecto, aunque Amatista puede oír como algunas vertebras de Greg suenan por la presión. 

La gema blanca y el humano salen afuera, encontrando entonces a White sentada en su pequeño coche -...¿Que te paso?- Greg pregunta sorprendido al ver la suciedad sobre la diamante, lo cual a ella le importa poco. 

-Me atropellaron- White sentencia con indiferencia -¿Si tuvieran que elegir entre la vida de Pink o la de Steven, cual elegirían ustedes dos?- La diamante pregunta con tranquilidad. 

-¿Que?- El humano exclama sorprendido por la pregunta de White. 

-Steven, el 100% de las veces. No empieces con tus trucos mentales- Perla ordena seriamente, la pequeña gema blanca solo ve a la diamante sonreír y entonces ella parece flaquear en su coraje -¿Que quieres ahora?- Perla pregunta. 

-¿Puedo pasar?- White Diamond pregunta mientras se levanta, ella no espera respuesta y solo entra por la puerta abierta. La diamante entonces logra de algún modo dirigirse al baño y empezar a lavarse la suciedad.

-...¿Eso salió bien?- Greg le pregunta a Perla con preocupación, el humano aun sostiene la mano de la gema pero Greg siente que la gema blanca podría romperle la muñeca en cualquier momento -¿Perla?- El humano pasa su mano por los hombros de Perla, ella esta llorando. 

A los pocos momentos White sale increíblemente mojada, aunque ahora ella esta limpia -¿Donde esta mi nieto?- La diamante pregunta con tranquilidad, el resto suda a montones por la pregunta, esperaban que el híbrido no apareciera en ese preciso momento, afortunadamente eso no paso. Peor White había salido por la ventana abierta hacía afuera, buscando a Steven. 

******

Steven, Spinel y Peridot están tirados en el campo nevado, con la gema verde cansada y cubierta por la nieve que el híbrido y la gema rosa le habían tirado a ella encima, del cansancio pasaron a la sorpresa cuando oyeron el sonido de la explosión generada por White al chocar la puerta, pero ellos estaban lejos -¿Que paso?- Steven pregunta sorprendido. 

-No lo se, quizás sea algo que hizo Amatista- Spinel exclama con curiosidad, mientras que Peridot sale de entre la nieve, ella esta más interesada en quitarse toda la nieve que tenía encima -Sinceramente yo no creo que sea algo importante, me estoy divirtiendo mucho- La gema rosa sentencia con tranquilidad. 

-Yo también- El híbrido menciona al lado de Spinel, Steven abraza a la gema rosa, ella corresponde mientras que la gema verde solo los ve -¿Que pasa Peridot?- El híbrido pregunta al notar la mirada de Peridot, la gema verde rápidamente intenta negar las miradas de Steven y Spinel. 

-Sinceramente no lo se, en parte ustedes dos me ponen incómoda cuando se empiezan a abrazar y besar, o cosas así- La gema verde exclama un poco sonrojada y apenada. 

Steven y Spinel se miran por unos momentos, ellos no necesitan hablar cuando acercan a Peridot y la abrazan para sorpresa de al gema verde -No te pongas celosa Peridot- El híbrido exclama con una pequeña risa, para un poco de consternación de Peridot, la gema rosa acaricia un poco el pelo de la gema verde. 

-Si, nosotros te amamos. No te amo tanto como Steven, pero tú eres mi camarada- Spinel exclama con tranquilidad, la pareja formada por la gema rosa y el híbrido abrazan con más fuerza y miman a Peridot, la gema verde en un principió intenta resistirse, pero ella finalmente se rinde. 

-Si, yo también los quiero idiotas- Peridot exclama con calma, siendo apretada por Spinel y Steven. La gema verde se quedo sin aliento, pero no por el abrazo de la gema rosa y el híbrido, sino por la presencia de White Diamond viéndoles desde pocos metros de distancia -Chicos...- Peridot llama preocupada. 

Spinel y Steven giran a ver en dirección de la preocupada gema verde, encontrando a la diamante -Hola- White saluda.

El grupo de tres casi se cae de la sorpresa, la respiración de Steven se torna pesada, pero Spinel sostiene su mano, con Peridot ocultándose detrás de ellos, el híbrido mira a las gemas -...Hola- Steven exclama, el híbrido toma valor al ver a Spinel y Peridot. 

White solo corresponde el saludo con su mano -...¿Quieres un regalo? Traje un coche de plástico- La diamante ofrece con curiosidad, la boca del híbrido esta abierta, también la de la gema rosa que parece emocionada, y la gema verde, que esta consternada. 

-...¿Que?- Steven pregunta, el híbrido cree no haber oído bien a la diamante. 

-Te dije que si quieres un regalo, Aguamarina me explico que a veces la familias hacen eso. Me perdí como 14 cumpleaños de mi nieto, así que te ofrezco un regalo, es un auto de juguete. Me encanta- White Diamond explica con emoción, sorprendiendo a Steven, él no tiene palabras. 

-¡Acepta! Es un regalo de White, no suelen ser malos- Spinel menciona con emoción, ella se acerca a susurrar al híbrido -En serio, puede ser mala idea negarle algo a ella- La gema rosa exclama con preocupación. 

Steven por su parte solo se queda en silencio unos momentos -Esta bien- El híbrido acepta, entonces White da un chasquido y todos están frente a Cool Ranch, con la diamante dándole el pequeño coche de plástico a Steven, Spinel y Peridot están sorprendidas, era el vehículo terrestre más pequeño que habían visto hasta ahora. 

El grupo del interior esta sorprendido de ver a Steven, Spinel y Peridot, de hecho Perla y Greg saltan a abrazar al híbrido, mientras que la diamante vuelve a entrar por la ventana, ya que la familia le tapa la puerta. White Diamond se hace pequeña y ella se va a esconder entre los cajones de la cocina. 

Spinel ve a Perla y Greg muy preocupados por Steven, entre tanto ella se monta en el auto de juguete con Peridot mientras esperan -...Esto en realidad si es genial- La gema rosa menciona mientras da una vuelta en el auto. 


	56. 56- La prefería como perro

Steven y Peridot ven como Spinel conduce mientras ríe por el interior de la casa, ella esta usando el pequeño auto de plástico regalado por White Diamond al híbrido, casi todos estaban ahora reunidos dentro de Cool Ranch en silencio, con Amatista, Greg y Perla sentados en el sofá, Lapis en una silla y Zafiro rebuscando por la cocina. La pequeña gema azul busca por los cajones a la diamante, puede oírse la pequeña risa de White, ella se esconde de Zafiro, la diamante se lo toma como un juego -¿Que haces Zafiro?- Spinel pregunta pasando a la cocina.

-Estoy buscando a White Diamond, ella es la clave para curar a Rubí de la corrupción. Perla ya me explico lo que ocurrió en el templo cuando le salieron plumas- La gema azul exclama con rapidez, ella parece muy molesta por la constante risa de la diamante, la cual se detiene repentinamente. 

Steven se acerca a la cocina, el resto del grupo intenta agudizar sus oídos para intentar escuchar algo que diga White -...No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer- El híbrido murmura un poco frustrado, Steven pasa su mano por el hombro de Spinel, la gema rosa lo mira curiosa, pero el híbrido en ese momento necesita fuerza -¿Abuela White?- Steven llama con curiosidad. 

De entre los cajones sale White Diamond, ella se vuelve un poco más grande, comparable a Amatista, la diamante parece moverse como un insecto por unos momentos, con sus extremidades emitiendo sonidos como engranajes -¿Si?- White exclama con curiosidad mientras truena su cuello -Ya me di cuenta de que hay arañas allí- La diamante señala a los cajones. 

-...Ok, no te vine a hablar de arañas- Steven exclama consternado, White por su parte desvía un poco la mirada al notar tantas miradas sobre ella, los movimientos de la diamante eran esperados por casi todos, principalmente por lo peligrosa que White podía llegar a ser. El híbrido suspira -¿Puedes curar a Rubí de la corrupción? Por favor, todos la extrañamos- Steven implora entristecido. 

-...No realmente- Peridot, Lapis y Spinel exclaman con tranquilidad, ellas rápidamente tapan sus bocas cuando Perla, Amatista, Steven y Zafiro les dirigen una mirada de molestia -No la conocíamos- Las gemas verde, azul y rosa se apresuran a decir. 

-Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros la extrañamos- Steven añade con incomodidad, la mencionada Rubí entra una vez más después de haber estado jugando en la nieve. 

White Diamond mira a la gema roja por unos momentos, ella sonríe -La prefiero como un perro- La diamante sentencia con simpleza, el rostro de Steven y Zafiro se ensombrece -No creo que les guste lo que vaya a pasar después- White exclama con sorprendente seriedad. 

-...¿A que te refieres?. ¿Tú también ves el futuro?- Zafiro le pregunta a la diamante, pero ella se apresura a negar con rapidez -¡¿Entonces por que no?!- La gema azul grita en estado histeria, Steven tiene que alejarse un poco porque el hielo de Zafiro casi lo apuñala. 

-Tú eres inestable, te aferras a tu amor basado en mentiras. Rose Cuarzo era Pink Diamond, Rubí se sentirá engañada. El amor basado en mentiras no dura- White sentencia con simpleza, ella parece hacer raros gestos de manos.

-¿Tú sabes que es el amor?- Spinel y Steven preguntan sorprendidos a la diamante.

White asiente, por unos momentos el resto la mira -¡Yo amo a todos!- La diamante exclama, ella extiende sus brazos enormemente, haciendo el gesto de que abarca todo. 

-No creo que lo hagas- Zafiro exclama molesta, ella tiene una sonrisa algo irónica y burlona hacía White, la cual solo la mira de regreso, la diamante solo sonríe -¿Sabes lo que es estar en una relación con alguien por 5000 años? ¡No! Tú no lo entenderías, mi amor con Rubí va más halla de Rose- La gema azul declara, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en White y se ensancha de oreja a oreja, ahora gotas de sudor caen de la cabeza de Zafiro. 

-Okey, voy a traerla de vuelta. Veamos quien tiene razón- La diamante exclama, su rostro se torna indiferente ella se acerca a Rubí, la corrupta gema roja olfatea a White por unos momentos. La diamante le da un pequeño toque a Rubí, la gema corrupta empieza a retorcerse, todo el grupo se preocupa al instante por el estado de Rubí. 

La gema roja entonces empieza a tomar una forma más humanoide, Rubí ahora esta frente a White Diamond, completamente curada, la gema roja mira en todas direcciones -¡Rubí!- Casi todo el grupo salta a abrazar a Rubí. Perla, Steven, Zafiro, Amatista y Greg, los cuales casi lloran de la emoción. White, Spinel, Peridot y Lapis solo observan. 

-¡Chicos! ¿Que sucede?¿Donde esta Malachite?- Rubí pregunta consternada mientras intenta corresponder el abrazo de todos, su preocupación inicial por Zafiro había cambiado a la confusión -¡¿Que hacemos aquí?!¡¿Que hacen Peridot y Lapis aquí?!¡¿Quienes son ellas?!- La gema roja pregunta cada vez más sorprendida, al principió ella apunta a Cool Ranch, después a la gema verde y a la gema azul, que la saludan con la mano, y por último Rubí apunta a Spinel y White Diamond. 

-¡Muchísimo a pasado desde la última vez que te vimos Rubí! Bueno. En esta forma- Steven menciona emocionado mientras él continua abrazando a la confundida gema roja junto con Zafiro, repentinamente la diamante toca a Rubí en la frente y ella parece convulsionar por unos momentos -¡White!- El híbrido llama preocupado. 

-No te preocupes, solo le pase a ella la información de que Rose era Pink Diamond. Directamente a su mente- White Diamond responde con indiferencia, entonces la gema roja se detiene, ella esta en silencio -Yo si fuera tu, me alejo- La diamante exclama, repentinamente Rubí estalla en llamas y Steven apenas logra salir debido a que White lo mueve. 

La gema roja sale corriendo, quemando la puerta en el proceso -¡Ella nos mintió!- Rubí grita mientras sale corriendo, derritiendo la nieve a su paso, la mayoría del grupo esta preocupado por Rubí mientras que White y Greg se centran en apagar el fuego de Cool Ranch, con la diamante reconstruyendo todo de un chasquido. 

-¡¿Que fue eso?!- Zafiro grita a White, quien solo alza los hombros. 

-Que yo tenía razón y tú no- La diamante recalca con calma, una cascada de lagrimas sale del único ojo de la pequeña gema azul pero White la detiene, sosteniendo a la pequeña gema, ahora la diamante es del tamaño de Garnet y White sostiene a Zafiro por la nuca -Déjame saborear mi victoria un poco más- La diamante reclama, la gema azul apenas se mueve, ella solo sigue llorando. 

-¡Mamá!- Perla llama furiosa, ella intenta quitar a Zafiro de las manos de White, pero la diamante simplemente se la deja. White se centra entonces en Steven y Spinel, tomando al híbrido y la gema rosa como si se trataran de paquetes, ella simplemente sale de Cool Ranch. 

-¡Adiós hija, me voy de aventura!- White Diamond se despide con emoción, Rubí no se veía por ningún lado pero por su parte la diamante corre con unos confundidos Steven y Spinel. 

-¡¿A donde vamos?!- El híbrido y la gema rosa preguntan preocupados, Steven intenta resistirse y liberarse del agarre de Whitem pero por su parte Spinel pone su mano sobre Steven, ella sabía que era inútil. 

-¿No quieres hablar con Rubí?- La diamante pregunta con tranquilidad, los ojos de Steven se iluminan. Tras el grupo conformado por White, Steven y Spinel, Greg y Perla salen corriendo de Cool Ranch, dejando a Amatista, Lapis y Peridot con la tarea de consolar a Zafiro. 

******

Para sorpresa de Steven, él ya no puede ver a su mamá o su papá, White simplemente era más rápida que cualquiera de ellos, la diamante finalmente suelta a Steven y Spinel en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia pueden ver un pequeño bosque, con una llama calcinando árboles -Rubí...- El híbrido exclama, él se lamenta -¿Tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto? ¿O si?- Steven pregunta con molestia hacía White. 

-Me ofendes- La diamante sentencia con simpleza, el híbrido se encoge asustado con Spinel apretando su mano -Oh, no me tengan miedo. Solo lo digo de broma- White se apresura a decir, ella esta nerviosa, Steven y su novia se quedan quietos -No, no tuve nada que ver. Es simplemente que...no se, me parecía obvio- La diamante sentencia. 

Spinel suspira -Steven, creo que sería mejor si tu vas a hablar con Rubí, solo- La gema rosa exclama un poco preocupada, el híbrido la mira confundido -Es decir, tú la conoces. Supongo que ella estaría menos reacia a hablar contigo que conmigo o White- Spinel recalca, pero la mirada de Steven vacila. 

-...Quiero presentarte a ella- El híbrido reclama con un pequeño sonrojo, atrayendo la curiosa mirada de la gema rosa. Spinel lo piensa por unos minutos, pero finalmente ella acepta, Steven da una pequeña sonrisa y ambos corren de la mano hacía el lugar donde debía de estar Rubí. White solo se quedo allí, un poco incómoda. 

-Prefería a esa Rubí como perro- La diamante sentencia en un pequeño puchero. 


	57. 57-Te presento a mi mejor amiga

Spinel y Steven sienten como la temperatura aumenta conforme ellos se acercan hacía la llama en el bosque, el fuego de color carmesí es bastante obvio y derrocha energía por todos lados, el híbrido aprieta con fuerza la mano de la gema rosa conforme más se acercan -...¡Rubí!- Steven llama preocupado, la llama esta a unos pocos metros de distancia, pero entonces una bola de fuego sale disparada contra la pareja, Spinel y el híbrido afortunadamente esquivan el ataque.

-¡Aléjate de mi Steven!- Rubí ordena con molestia, el grito corto el silencio que antes tenía la gema roja, por unos momentos a Steven le alegra que Rubí ya no ladre, pero que le gritará era otro inconveniente -¡Eres el hijo de Pink Diamond!- La gema roja exclama, ella parece indignada. 

-¡¿Y?!¡¿No amas a Zafiro?!¡Mi madre no es excusa para hacerla llorar!- Steven reclama ante la mención de su madre, Spinel ahora es la que aprieta la mano del híbrido, la gema rosa salva al híbrido de otra bola de fuego -¡Rubí! Por favor, hablemos- Steven implora con gran tristeza. 

-¡¿No lo entiendes Steven?!¡Casi todos los últimos 5000 años de mi vida fueron manipulados!¡Todo fue una mentira!- La gema roja grita en respuesta, las llamas a su alrededor solo se avivan -¡Nunca tuvimos verdadera opción de elegir! Creía que si, creía que amaba a Zafiro, pero todo fue simplemente mi misión de protegerla. Primero una diamante me llamo a la Tierra, y después otra diamante me convenció de que era mejor idea proteger la Tierra junto a Zafiro. ¿Que importa? Las promesas de Rose fueron vacías ¡Ella condeno a cientos de miles de gemas a una guerra!- Rubí declara, pero su voz flaquea, un nudo esta oprimiendo la garganta de la gema roja. 

Steven se levanta y finalmente saca su escudo, él lo pone delante de Spinel mientras ambos caminan hacía Rubí lentamente -Rubí...estamos en la misma situación. ¡¿Crees que yo sabía algo de esto?!¡No! Lo descubrí hace apenas unos días, todas ustedes siempre vivieron hablándome de lo grandiosa que fue mamá- El híbrido exclama, sus ojos intentan no mirar a Rubí directamente. 

-Ella termino siendo bastante mala- La gema rosa añade mientras esta detrás de Steven. 

Rubí guarda silencio, ella se encoge un poco y las llamas alrededor de la gema roja hacen lo mismo -No quiero volver- Rubí exclama con seriedad. 

-No te obligaremos si no quieres, solo quiero hablar- El híbrido exclama, las llamas de la gema roja finalmente se deshacen con Rubí sentándose en el suelo, ahora apenas había nieve, pero todo estaba húmedo -...Te extrañe mucho- Steven exclama emocionado hacía la gema roja, ella por su parte esta confusa. 

-¿Que paso?¿Quien es ella?- Rubí pregunta consternada, dirigiéndose hacía Spinel, la gema rosa se estira, ofreciendo su mano a la gema roja. 

-Soy Spinel, un placer- Spinel exclama emocionada, Rubí por su parte estrecha la mano de la gema rosa, y ella es sacudida por Spinel. 

-Bueno, todo paso durante el ataque de Malachite. Tú te...corrompiste, y terminaste como una gema corrupta, durante mucho tiempo- El híbrido intenta explicar, aunque era difícil para creer -Siento que ya tuve una situación parecida- Steven murmura un poco incómodo, por su parte para la gema roja era difícil de creer. 

-¡Eras como un perro! Eras bastante adorable- Spinel exclama con alegría, la gema rosa intenta animar tanto al híbrido como a Rubí -Golpeabas tu cabeza contra el granero, comías casi cualquier cosa, creo que perseguiste ardillas. Cosas así- Spinel explica, ella imita un poco la forma de la corrupta gema roja. 

-No recuerdo nada de eso- Rubí exclama un poco apenada. 

-Si, pero puedes preguntarle a cualquiera del grupo para saber que es verdad- Steven exclama -Después de eso, ahora Peridot y Lapis son parte del equipo, nos ayudaron a encargarnos de una gigantesca fusión forzada conocida como el Cluster, cuyo objetivo era comerse la Tierra- El híbrido explica, confundiendo aun más a la gema roja por lo raro que era la situación. 

-Y de paso vimos a Perla y el papá de Steven estar desnudos en la van. Perla explico que eso hacen personas que se quieren mucho- Spinel exclama con tranquilidad, mientras que Steven se sonroja y intenta hacer que la gema rosa no abra tanto la boca. 

-¿Que?- Rubí exclama sorprendida. 

-Oh, si. A parte de eso, ahora Perla y mi papá son pareja- El híbrido añade con emoción, pero el rostro de confusión y sorpresa de la gema roja solo es mayor. 

-¡¿Que?!- Rubí vuelve a preguntar. 

-Si, tuvieron una cita en un hotel junto con nosotros- Spinel añade con calma -Fue bastante bonito, ellos dos bailan bien- La gema rosa exclama tomando las manos de Steven. 

La gema roja esta mirando al híbrido y la gema rosa, ella intenta saber si ellos dos estaban bromeando o mintiendo, pero Steven y Spinel son completamente serios y sinceros en lo que dicen -Y por último, te quería presentar a Spinel- El híbrido exclama señalando a la gema rosa, que vuelve a saludar a Rubí -Ella es mi mejor amiga, y mi novia- Steven exclama emocionado, con Spinel dando besos a la mejilla del híbrido. 

-...- Rubí guarda silencio mientras veía a la sonrojada pareja, la gema roja se acerca a ambos, por lo que ellos se detienen un poco avergonzados, Rubí toma la mano de Spinel -Cuéntenme todo, y si le hiciste algo malo a Steven, voy a quemarte- La gema roja sentencia con seriedad, Spinel y Steven sudan un poco preocupados. 

La gema rosa y el híbrido se sientan frente a Rubí, ellos empiezan a narrar todo de manera más detallada, incluyendo especialmente la historia de Perla y Greg, la primera cita de Steven, y la llegada de White Diamond. A lo cual la gema roja escucho con mucha atención, al final ella estaba lagrimeando por tantas cosas. 

Repentinamente los árboles empiezan a tumbarse, con White Diamond, en un tamaño gigantesco, se arrastra con sus brazos más cerca del trió -Hey, escuche todo. Ustedes dos son muy tiernos- La diamante menciona señalando a Spinel y Steven, la cabeza de White da un giro de 360 grados -No suelo dejar que dos gemas distintas salgan de esa manera. Pero en su caso, lo permitiré- La diamante sentencia. 

-Oh, gracias mi diamante- Spinel se apresura a decir callando a Steven y Rubí, estirándose alrededor del híbrido y la gema roja.

-Ahora, dime. ¿Que harás ahora?- White pregunta hacía la gema roja, Rubí finalmente logra salir del agarre de la gema rosa. La atención de todos se fija en ella. 

-...No lo se. No creo que vuelva con Zafiro, pero no tengo otro lugar al que ir- La gema roja responde, ella rasca su cuello un poco incómoda, la diamante muestra indiferencia con su elección. 

-Una opción un poco aburrida- White sentencia con tranquilidad. 

-Pero Rubí, Zafiro de verdad te ama a pesar de las acciones de mi mamá...es decir, Rose o Pink Diamond- Steven exclama apresurado, y preocupado -¿Que pasara con Garnet?- El híbrido pregunta. 

-No pueden forzarme a estar con Zafiro por mucho que ella me ame a mi, es decir...creo que prefiero amarme a mi misma antes que tener que estar con ella para formar a Garnet, al final todo fue decisión de Pink Diamond porque...A ella le gustamos de ese modo- Rubí sentencia seriamente, Steven estaba por hablar, pero Spinel lo detiene. 

-Creo que ella necesita tiempo- La gema rosa exclama con preocupación, el híbrido frunce el ceño, pero finalmente Steven suspira y acepta con tristeza. 

-¡Steven!- Perla y Greg gritan preocupados, al fin el dúo había localizado al híbrido debido a que la gigantesca White destaca entre el bosque, aunque en ese momento la diamante se hace más pequeña y ella ve como la gema blanca y el humano saltan a abrazar a Steven. Sin embargo una fuerte nevada empieza a suceder. 

Rubí esta algo avergonzada -Hola Perla, hola Greg- La gema roja saluda, Perla esta emocionada de ver a Rubí pero en ese momento ella esta preocupada por Steven, al cual carga entre sus brazos junto a Spinel. 

-Oigan todos, la nevada esta empezando y estamos lejos de Cool Ranch. ¿Podemos irnos ya?- Greg pregunta preocupado mientras revisa a Steven junto con la gema blanca, para desgracia de todos, es White quien tiene respuesta, y ella haciéndose más grande, pone a todos en la palma de su mano. 

-¡Tengo una idea!- La diamante exclama, pero en ves de ir hacía Cool Ranch ella se aleja en la dirección opuesta, hacía lo que es una pequeña montaña. Cuando White esta sobre la montaña ella se hace pequeña, del tamaño de Jasper, ella sostiene a todos con sus brazos, el grupo esta frente a una cabaña medio derruida, pero que White arregla de un chasquido -¡Tiempo compartido en familia!- La diamante exclama animada rompiendo la puerta de un cabezazo. 

-...Perla tu madre es rara- Rubí le susurra a Perla, ella suspira frustrada. 

White deja a todos en el suelo, en la casa había una mesa vacía, una cocina con comida, una chimenea encendida y un par de camas. La diamante va a sentarse frente a la chimenea con tranquilidad, mientras que Greg y Steven revisan la pequeña cabaña -Wow, comics viejos- El adulto exclama sorprendido viendo un comic de vaqueros sobre la mesa. 

-Mamá ¡No puedes tomar a Steven e irte corriendo así!- Perla exclama con molestia. 

-No sería la primera gema en llevarse a Steven en mitad de una nevada- Greg dice sin pensar, sorprendiendo a Spinel y Steven. 

-¿No es la primera?- El híbrido y la gema rosa preguntan algo confundidos.

-Oh, vamos Greg. Fue solo una vez- Rubí exclama algo apenada, mientras que Perla ríe un poco sonrojada al recordar la historia, que Greg empieza a contar a Steven y Spinel. 

-¿Entonces esta bien si me llevo personas en mitad de una nevada?- White pregunta sin tacto alguno hacía la gema blanca y la gema roja, que se apresuran a negar con la cabeza por la pregunta de la diamante. Perla suda un poco, pero ella va a preparar algo de comida caliente para Steven y Greg, mientras que por su parte Rubí se sienta en la mesa, observando como Greg habla con su hijo y la gema rosa, en el rostro de la gema roja hay una pequeña sonrisa. 

Entonces Rubí se fija en el comic de la mesa, ella empieza a leer con curiosidad.


	58. 58-Quiero ser una vaquera

-Y después también esta la ocasión cuando las Crystal Gems creyeron que tu niñera te había secuestrado cuando solo te llevo a un parque de juegos, pero eso es historia para otro día- Greg sentencia con una pequeña sonrisa, el adulto ya había terminado de narrar la historia de cuando las Crystal Gems se llevaron a Steven en mitad de una nevada, y ahora Greg divaga un poco. La mirada de sorpresa de Spinel, White y el propio híbrido, es bastante grande. 

-¡Wow!¡Quiero oír la historia de la niñera!- La gema rosa exclama con una sonrisa mientras estira su cuello hacía Greg, que por su parte esta cansado así que niega con rapidez, para decepción de Spinel. 

-Deberían haber visto su rostro- Perla añade con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza, cuando White restauro la cabaña, ella también trajo las provisiones de los que la habitaron antes. Así que ahora la gema blanca trae un estofado con pollo para Greg y Steven, quienes reciben sus platos con emoción. 

-¿Puedo tener comida yo también?- Spinel pregunta emocionada hacía Perla, que señala la cacerola llena de estofado, a la que la gema rosa se dirige, aunque Rubí y su compañera tienen que detener a Spinel de intentar comerse toda la cacerola. Por su parte White Diamond esta literalmente dentro de una tetera que hierve agua en el fuego, la diamante de algún modo había llenado la tetera de agua, ella la coloco en una hornilla del horno y se hizo diminuta para entrar allí, White disfruta mucho de su pequeño baño.

Cuando Rubí y Perla lograron detener a Spinel, la gema roja vuelve a sentarse sobre la mesa, ella mira al comic que antes ella leía con una sonrisa. Entonces Rubí se acerca a Steven -Hey, Steve- La gema roja llama emocionada, pero por su parte el híbrido casi escupe la comida en su boca, la cual Steven traga apresurado. 

-¿Qué?- El híbrido exclama sorprendido, aunque Rubí esta un poco confundida -Me llamaste Steve- Steven exclama alarmado, por su parte Rubí solo baja un poco sus hombros. 

-¿No es ese tu nombre?- La gema roja exclama, atrayendo entonces la mirada preocupada de todos.

-No, es Steven- El híbrido exclama, el es muy serio y esta preocupado por Rubí. 

-Ahhh...¿Y yo que dije?- La gema roja pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¡Steve!- Steven reclama con un poco de molestia. 

-¿Y como es?- Rubí pregunta una vez más con curiosidad. 

-¡Rubí! ¡¿Que te pasa?!- El híbrido pregunta preocupado con sus manos sobre los hombros de la gema roja, pero por su parte Perla va hacía White, quien solo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Rubí por su parte parece pensar en algo, pero entonces simplemente algunas llamas salen de su cabeza para después apagarse rápidamente. 

-No se, hay como espacios en blanco en mi cerebro- La gema roja exclama con indiferencia, ella le da poca importancia a aquel hecho. 

-¡Creí que la devolviste a su estado original!- Perla le grita a su madre, aunque por su parte la diamante apenas se mueve, ella solo alza los hombros dentro de la tetera. 

-La vida no sería tan interesante sin problemas, yo la devolví a parte de su estado original, pero los eventos tienen consecuencias, esta es la suya- White sentencia con simpleza, su voz es repentinamente profunda e inunda toda la cabaña con un tono profundo, Steven siente que su sangre se congela. 

-...¿Que querías decir Rubí?- Greg pregunta nervioso, él intenta cambiar el extraño ambiente en la cabaña, las únicas personas tranquilas eran Spinel y White, aunque en realidad Rubí también estaba bastante indiferente. Debido a las palabras de Greg la gema roja se fija en él. 

-¡Quiero ser un vaquero!- Rubí sentencia emocionada, ella cambia de forma y ahora tiene un pequeño sombrero de vaquero rojo. 

-...Vaquera- Greg corrige con tranquilidad. 

-¡¿Que?!- Perla, Steven y Spinel preguntan sorprendidos, aunque la gema blanca y el híbrido preguntan por desconcierto, mientras que la gema rosa pregunta por emoción, Spinel se pone al lado de la gema roja y ella cambia su forma física para tener también un sombrero de vaquera, mientras que Rubí enseña el comic a Spinel. 

-Es una opción más interesante- White sentencia con tranquilidad, ella se estira para tomar la tapa de la tetera y la coloca sobre la tetera, por lo que la diamante se encierra dentro de la tetera. 

-Rubí...piensa un poco más, no sabes que es ser una vaquera- Perla reclama apresurada, pero por su parte la gema roja le pasa el comic a la gema blanca, la cual observa el comic por unos momentos. 

-Los vaqueros dejaron de existir hace bastante- Greg intenta explicar, pero Rubí es cortante y ella choca al suelo con fuerza utilizando su frente, para sorpresa del humano. 

-¡Quiero ser una vaquera!- La gema roja sentencia emocionada, ella se levanta y sonríe hacía el grupo, la mayoría de ellos tienen un rostro de incomodidad, a excepción de Spinel, que palmea la cabeza de Rubí. Entonces la gema rosa se acerca a Perla, Greg y Steven, enroscándose alrededor de ellos. 

-Vamos chicos, estoy segura de que apoyar a Rubí puede ser bueno para ella, podría ayudarla a recordar- Spinel le dice al grupo -Steven...tu comida se enfría- La gema rosa añade mientras mete un dedo en la comida del híbrido, que por su parte le da el resto a Spinel, quien devora la porción de Steven. 

Rubí solo mira un poco más al grupo, ella entonces sale de la cabaña y se sienta afuera, por su parte White Diamond sale de su tetera solo para observar el firmamento -Steven. ¿Quieres ir a dormir?- Greg le ofrece al híbrido, Steven por su parte duda unos minutos, pero Perla es más rápida. 

-Todos deberíamos dormir- La gema blanca asegura, ella entonces agarra al híbrido, a su padre y a Spinel, mientras se dirige hacia las camas, sin duda eso parecía mejor en ese momento, al menos para Perla. 

******

Rubí se sorprende por ver a la diamante sentada a su lado, la gema roja intenta no mirar a White, pero la diamante ahora tiene su mirada fija en ella -...Hey- White Diamond saluda con tranquilidad, su mirada vuelve a fijarse en el cielo -Hay mucho silencio- La diamante añade. 

-Si. Supongo- Rubí exclama nerviosa, ella sabía que Perla estaba adentro. Pero no había nada que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer contra White Diamond, la diamante siempre sería más poderosa que ellas dos -...¿Por que nos creaste? Es decir...a todas las gemas. ¿Alguien te creo a ti?- La gema roja pregunta repentinamente. 

-No lo se. En un momento no existía, y al siguiente existía- White responde con indiferencia -Podría crear una religión para intentar explicar mi propio origen...pero no, simplemente prefiero que eso se quede sin respuesta, le agrega misterio a mi imagen- La diamante señala con una sonrisa -En cuanto a porque cree a las gemas...no se, estaba sola. Hablar con los planetas se había tornado aburrido- 

-Oh...- Rubí exclama como si aquello fuera simple. 

-Si- White añade con indiferencia, la diamante se levanta, ella seguía siendo diminuta por cierto - Oye, no se que sea una vaquera, vaquero o lo que sea. Pero se ve interesante, solo diviértete por el camino y te aseguro que todo habrá valido la pena- White Diamond sentencia, ella da un cabezazo a la puerta para abrirla de par en par. La pequeña diamante vuelve a su tetera, con Rubí entrando para cerrar la puerta. 

La gema roja mira como Perla esta abrazada a Greg, ambos estaban durmiendo en una cama, la otra cama esta pegada a la cual estaban la gema blanca y el adulto, allí entre las frazadas pesadas y espesas estaban Spinel y Steven, el híbrido y la gema rosa estaban despiertos -Spinel, para- Steven murmura, él ríe porque debajo de las frazadas Spinel esta haciéndole cosquillas. 

Por su parte la gema rosa continua, la pareja apenas se había asustado por el golpe en la puerta hecho por White -Hola- Rubí saluda mientras se dirige hacía la pareja, ahora Spinel se detiene y levanta sus manos por fuera de la frazada frente a la gema roja -Puedes guardar las manos- La gema roja asegura, por lo que Spinel vuelve a guardar las manos. 

-Rubí...tú...¿Estas bien?¿Recuerdas, la mayoría de cosas que vivimos juntos?- Steven pregunta preocupado. 

-...Espero que si- Rubí sentencia, ella se acerca y da un pequeño beso en las frentes de la gema rosa y el híbrido -Duerman bien- La gema roja exclama, ella trepa por la cama para dar un beso de buenas noches también a Perla y Greg, entonces ella salta hacía el suelo -Oigan chicos...los extrañe- Rubí asegura emocionada. 

-Bueno...pues yo vuelvo a lo mío- Spinel exclama mientras vuelve a hacer cosquillas al sentimental Steven, Rubí solo los mira unos momentos más hasta que ellos dos se duermen. La gema roja mira por la ventana, ella se ajusta el sombrero por unos momentos, Rubí por primera vez en mucho tiempo piensa como una sola persona. 

-Podría solo saltar por la ventana- La gema roja sentencia, ella entonces se lo piensa por unos momentos -La tentación- Rubí suda, pero ella se mantiene pegada a la silla -Ahora de verdad soy libre. ¿Pero que hago? No quiero volver con Zafiro, pero no quiero abandonar a mis amigos- La gema roja tiene su soliloquio en paz. 

******

**[En la mañana]**

Rubí despierta a Perla y Greg a base de bofetadas -Hey Perla, vamos, hace un día hermoso- La gema roja exclama, sacando a todos de la cama, y a la diamante de la tetera. Ahora la gema roja viste completamente una ropa de estilo vaquera. 


	59. 59-Hola, terminamos.

Rubí corre por la nieve emocionada, liderando al grupo -¡Chicos, vengan por aquí!- La gema roja pide emocionada, pero Perla y Greg miran en otra dirección, mientras que Steven, Spinel y White Diamond se quedan quietos, esperan saber cual camino deben ellos seguir -¡Hay un hongo aquí!- Rubí llama con alegría. 

-¡Rubí, no nos importan los hongos! Cool Ranch esta por esa dirección- La gema blanca exclama con seriedad, aunque el humano no esta muy seguro de que en verdad esa fuera la dirección correcta -Si seguimos las huellas gigantes que dejo White entonces deberíamos poder llegar cerca de Cool Ranch al menos- Perla sentencia con lógica, aunque ahora la mayoría de las huellas estaban cubiertas de nieve, aun podía notarse el contorno y la destrucción dejada por el paso de la diamante. 

-Llámame mamá- White añade con calma estando ella detrás de la más pequeña gema blanca, algunas gotas de sudor caen por la frente de Perla, por su parte la mirada de White es un poco melancólica, aunque solo por unos momentos. 

-Lo siento mamá- La gema blanca sentencia, pero la diamante rápidamente se había ido, acompañando a la emocionada Rubí para ver hongos, el resto del grupo ve a White y la gema roja mirar fijamente a un grupo de hongos cubiertos de nieve. La diamante acerca el oído hacía los hongos, ella parece hablar con ellos en susurros. 

-...¿Que es un hongo?- Spinel le pregunta a Steven con curiosidad.

-Mhhhh...Los hongos son como...no se. ¿Plantas?- El híbrido responde un poco confundido. 

-En realidad no, los hongos tienen su propio reino- Perla añade con calma atrayendo la atención de Steven y la gema rosa, que tienen más preguntas para la gema blanca. 

-¿Por que?- La pareja insiste con curiosidad, los ojos de Perla miran hacía Greg buscando que el humano diera alguna excusa para evitar tener que hablar de hongos en ese momento, aunque a Perla le encantaría hablar para enseñar a su hijo, ahora mismo el grupo no tenía tiempo. 

-No me mires a mi, no recuerdo mis clases de biología- Greg sentencia con calma, mientras que Perla suspira al tener que explicar a Steven y Spinel la diferencia entre hongos y otras formas de vida. Con White Diamond apareciendo para prestar atención a la explicación, para incomodidad del resto -Ehh. ¿Señora White Diamond? ¿No podría usted solo teletransportarnos a Cool Ranch o algo así?- El adulto pregunta cuan amablemente él puede. 

Perla, Spinel, Rubí y Steven guardan silencio esperando la respuesta de la diamante -Eso es aburrido, pero si ninguno quiere disfrutar del viaje. Lo haré- White sentencia con un poco de molestia, ella simplemente se queda quieta. Repentinamente todos estaban en medio de Cool Ranch, con Amatista, Zafiro, Lapis y Peridot observando al grupo con sorpresa. 

-¡Chicos!- La gema morada exclama animada, saltando a abrazar a la gema roja, el híbrido, la gema blanca, el humano adulto y la gema rosa. Mientras que la gema verde y la gema azul más alta iban a unirse al abrazo con rapidez, por su parte la más pequeña de las gemas azules se tomaba su distancia del resto. 

-...¡Yo también quiero unirme!- White exclama animada abrazando al resto, ella estira sus brazos y aprieta con fuerza al grupo de ocho personas -¡Los quiero mucho a todos ustedes!- La diamante añade con alegría sacudiendo a todos, aunque esto los marea con rapidez. 

Finalmente White baja al grupo en el suelo, con Perla palmeando la espalda del mareado Greg, como Steven palmea la espalda de Spinel, por su parte Peridot y Amatista están vomitando, con Lapis saliendo volando hacía su nido en el techo para vomitar -Rubí...- Zafiro llama la atención de Rubí, quien aguanta el vomito de su estómago. 

-...Hola...ahora soy una vaquera- La gema roja responde con calma dirigiéndose hacía la gema azul, que se acerca un poco más con calma, Rubí tiene una expresión lo más indiferente que ella puede, dirigida hacía Zafiro -No pienso volver contigo- Rubí sentencia con calma, ella respira profundamente. 

La gema azul se detiene -¿Que?- Zafiro pregunta sorprendida. 

-¿Que?¿Que ahora soy una vaquera o que termine contigo?- La gema roja pregunta un poco consternada en respuesta a la sorpresa de la gema azul, se ve como una lagrima empieza a bajar por el único ojo de Zafiro -No empieces a llorar, me haces sentir mal, pero no quiero que intentes manipularme porque estas triste- Rubí exclama tragando saliva, la gema roja entonces simplemente camina hacía afuera tras tomar una silla para sentarse. 

Zafiro esta apunto de gritar, pero entonces Amatista rápidamente salta a taparle la boca a la gema azul -...¿Arreglaron la situación con Rubí o simplemente ella se puso algo alocada?- La gema morada pregunta preocupada hacía Perla y Greg, que por su parte no tienen una respuesta clara. 

-Yo diría que Rubí tomo una decisión- El humano exclama rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, la gema blanca intenta no mirar a Zafiro, pero Perla concuerda con la opinión de Greg. Ante esto Amatista asiente y se lleva a Zafiro hacía una esquina, empezando a cuidar de la gema azul como si fuera una niña que necesita consuelo. 

-...Prométeme que nunca nos pondremos como Zafiro y Rubí- Spinel le pide a Steven con preocupación mientras ve Zafiro en aquella esquina. 

-¡Spinel! Lo único que pasa es que Zafiro y Rubí están pasando por una separación, es completamente normal que ellas dos estén sensibles- El híbrido murmura con rapidez, intentando que la pequeña gema azul no le diera importancia a las palabras dichas por la gema rosa. Steven sostiene la mano de Spinel -Yo nunca rompería contigo- El híbrido exclama tomando las manos de la gema rosa, él esta sonrojado. 

-Yo aun quiero que te cases conmigo- Spinel sentencia sonriendo hacía Steven, ella aun esta emocionada, aunque la gema rosa comprende el matrimonio más como una fiesta con besos que algo más halla del noviazgo, el híbrido se sonroja, afortunadamente entre los murmullos, la pareja no es oída por Perla y Greg.

-Creo que no llevo ni una semana en la Tierra, hice llorar a la novia de mi nieto, le di ataques de pánico a mi hija, demostré que mi otra hija mintió y engaño por miles de años, y técnicamente arruine una relación al curar a alguien. Si, todo va bien por ahora- White sentencia con calma, atrayendo malas miradas de casi todos los presentes, la diamante solo sonríe. Entonces ella camina hacía la mesa, donde antes Amatista había puesto unas revistas que ella encontró, la diamante las ordena sin sentido aparente y después se hace pequeña, desapareciendo lejos de la vista del resto, puesto que ella se mete entre las tablas. 

-...¿Que es esto?- Spinel pregunta con interés, mirando las revistas -Que bonitas imágenes- La gema rosa recalca mirando una revista que trata sobre animales, particularmente todos eran tierno así que Spinel sonríe con alegría. 

-Es una revista, tratan muchos temas. Son como pequeños libros con muchas imágenes- Steven le explica a su novia, Spinel se sienta en una silla mientras que el híbrido hace lo mismo, cada uno con una revista, la de Steven trata sobre el espacio. Cuando la gema rosa abre la revista, ella se queda viendo la primera pagina -...¿Que pasa?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad, y un poco preocupado, Steven noto a Spinel mirando las primeras palabras fijamente, sin mover sus ojos, algo raro para la enérgica gema rosa. 

-...No entiendo nada de lo que pone aquí- Spinel exclama señalando con su dedo las primeras letras de la revista, Steven cae en la cuenta de que la gema rosa nunca había aprendido a leer la escritura humana, generalmente ella solo se comunicaba oralmente con él, o incluso haciendo signos con dedos, pero Spinel nunca había visto letras o palabras específicas. 

-¡Te voy a enseñar a leer!- Steven exclama emocionado, el híbrido acerca su silla a la de la gema rosa, que mira con curiosidad a su novio, mientras que por su parte Steven abandona la revista del espacio a un lado, ninguno se da cuenta de que la minúscula White Diamond aparece, sentándose encima de la revista mientras observa las letras con calma. 

Steven gasto casi toda la tarde explicando a Spinel como leer, Perla había intentado ayudar pero para su sorpresa el híbrido estaba muy emocionado por ser él quien le enseñara a la gema rosa, en consecuencia la gema blanca se limito a traerle algunos bocadillos a Spinel y Steven mientras que ella cenaba con Greg, Zafiro, Peridot, Lapis y Amatista. Rubí se había quedado afuera viendo la luna.

Al final Steven y Spinel se habían dormido en sus sillas, amablemente Perla los cubrió con una manta, asegurándose de que ambos estuvieran bien tapados, y que al híbrido no le diera frío. Entonces Perla se fue a dormir junto con Greg, nadie le había dado atención a White, y quizás era mejor así, al menos para la diamante.

Para aprender a leer más fácilmente, el híbrido le había hecho a la gema rosa escribir algunas palabras con lápiz, aunque la letra de Spinel era horrible, Steven sabía que ella mejoraría. Lo que Steven no esperaba, era que mientras él duerme, White toma el lápiz y empieza a pincharlo en la frente -¿Que?- El híbrido pregunta somnoliento, la punta del lápiz casi lo pincha en el ojo -White- El híbrido susurra molesto, notando a la pequeña White frente a su rostro. 

-Hola- La diamante saluda con calma, ella era tan pequeña que podía usar el lápiz como espada -Ahora soy como Perla, tengo una lanza- White sentencia con emoción, Steven suspira, él intenta hacer el menor ruido posible al notar como Spinel duerme a su lado. 

-¿Que quieres?- El híbrido pregunta con molestia -...¿También quieres aprender a leer y escribir?- Steven ofrece con más calma, viendo como la mirada de la diamante se había ido rumbo hacía la revista del espacio. 

-No, no lo necesito. Las palabras me dicen que significan- White sentencia con calma, ella se sienta cerca del híbrido, permaneciendo sobre la mesa. 

-¿Por que haces eso?- Steven pregunta incómodo, atrayendo la mirada de la diamante -Hablas como si las cosas te hablaran- El híbrido reclama.

-Todos me dicen eso, es solo que no puedes escucharlos. En el Sistema Solar, las cosas tienen voces. Los planetas, el Sol, los asteroides, la vida en general, todo tiene una voz...pero solo yo puedo escuchar sus voces- White exclama con calma -El resto del universo...es silencioso- La diamante sentencia con la mirada baja -Y la vida solo existe en la Tierra, antes existió en Marte también. Al crear a las gemas creé más voces, hacen el universo menos silencioso- White añade. 

-...¿Que paso con la vida de Marte?- Steven pregunta ciertamente sorprendido. 

-La extermine- La diamante sentencia con calma, haciendo sudar al híbrido por lo directa que ella era.

-Entonces...¿Te sientes sola?- Steven pregunta con una pizca de amabilidad, White Diamond por su parte solo lo mira a los ojos directamente, el híbrido intenta desviar la mirada.

-Quizás- La diamante sentencia con calma -Pero siempre que intento hacer amigos...ellos simplemente no quieren, mis hijas no me entienden y el resto de seres vivos suele estar asustado de mi- White exclama con calma, ella se recuesta contra uno de los dedos de Steven como si se tratará de un árbol que da sombra. 

El híbrido traga un poco de saliva -Tal vez, si cambiaras un poco tu comportamiento. Te sería más fácil ser amiga de las personas, no solo actuar como una diosa todo poderosa, una madre de proporciones cósmicas o una persona que incómoda con facilidad- Steven intenta explicar. 

-...¿Por que tengo que cambiar para que el resto me acepte? Yo no quiero eso- White responde con pena, sorprendiendo al híbrido, por unos momentos Steven flaquea, pero el retoma la compostura, el híbrido se había acostumbrado a lidiar con los problemas emocionales de seres milenarios. 

-No es que tengas que cambiar solo para caerle a la gente mejor, pero el cambio es bueno, el cambio es natural. Mamá a cambiado, mi papá a cambiado, Spinel y yo hemos cambiado juntos, todos hemos cambiado en algún punto- Steven exclama, una pequeña sonrisa invade su rostro mientras mira a la dormida Spinel, pero por su parte White ve hacía afuera. 

-Si te soy sincera, creo que yo eh sido la misma desde que nací- La diamante sentencia -Es más simple...menos problemas, madurar y cambiar suena...difícil, cuando eres como yo, nunca envejeceré, siempre tendré poderes más halla de la realidad y puedo ser una dictadora de toda una raza sin nadie que me detenga- White murmura para si misma, pero entonces Steven ya esta dormirdo, acurrucándose junto con Spinel. La diamante se levanta -...Buenas noches- White exclama bajando del dedo del híbrido. 

*******

A la mañana siguiente Spinel esta picando con su dedo la frente de Steven, despertando al híbrido -Buenos días- Steven saluda un poco somnoliento, pero sonriendo a la emocionada gema rosa. 

-¡Steven, mira! Perla me ayudo a escribir algo- Spinel exclama emocionada, se ve que ella tiene una hoja detrás de su espalda, atrayendo la atención del híbrido. La gema rosa pone la hoja enfrente de Steven, encontrando que su nombre estaba escrito en ella, con un corazón al lado, la letra de Spinel era estirada y daba algunas vueltas pero en ese momento, era bonita a su modo.

El híbrido toma la hoja por unos momentos, él tiene una sonrisa -Es muy hermoso- Steven exclama emocionado, con la gema rosa orgullosa por su pequeño trabajo. Poco después con Steven limpiándose los dientes, Spinel continua intentando escribir, pero cuando el híbrido vuelve para ayudar, ya tenían que comer. 


	60. 60-El viejo encanto de Greg

La familia había pasado ya dos semanas enteras en Cool Ranch, todavía continua el invierno. En aquel momento Perla esta recostada en el hombro de Greg, ella lee un libro con alegría, por su parte el humano afina su guitarra, pero cuando Greg sube la mirada para ver con una sonrisa a Perla, el humano nota la ventana al lado de la puerta -Tú madre nos esta espiando- Greg exclama con curiosidad, la gema blanca sube la mirada. 

White esta viendo desde la ventana con la mirada fija, sin parpadear, ella solo esta quieta allí viendo a Perla y su novio-...¡Mamá!- Perla le grita y la diamante sale corriendo, la gema blanca se levanta con un suspiro solo para cerrar la ventana y extender la persiana -Lo siento por eso. Me pregunto que le pasa, creo que ella esta planeando algo- Perla menciona volviendo a sentarse al lado de Greg. 

-No creo que ella este planeando nada, quizás ella solo esta gastando su tiempo mirándote- El humano menciona un poco incómodo, la gema blanca suspira un poco cansada. En respuesta, Greg deposita un beso en la frente de Perla, la gema blanca ríe un poco jocosa y sonrojada, ella no tarda en besar al humano en los labios. 

Por su parte Spinel y Steven bajan las escaleras junto con una Amatista transformada en un trineo para la nieve -¡Hola!- El trió conformado por la gema rosa, la gema morada y el híbrido saludan entusiasmados, después de haber chocado por los escalones con falta de gracia y modales. 

-Amatista, eso fue peligroso- Perla sentencia con calma mientras levanta a Steven y Spinel, limpiando un poco el polvo del híbrido y la gema rosa. La pequeña pareja ríe por lo que acaban de hacer. 

-Pero ya nos aburrimos de jugar en la nieve y no hay mucho que hacer- Spinel exclama con cansancio estirándose alrededor de todos los presentes con calma, ella parece una especie de serpiente, aunque nada de lo que hace la gema rosa incómoda o afecta demasiado al resto del grupo. 

-De hecho ahora que lo mencionas, ya llevamos unas cuantas semanas aquí. ¿Cuanto tiempo más nos queda?- Perla pregunta con curiosidad a Greg -Extraño un poco el templo- La gema blanca añade con una pizca de nostalgia. 

-Técnicamente podemos irnos cuando queramos-Greg responde con calma, entonces desde afuera para sorpresa de todos escuchan la bocina de la van, al salir todos ven que es Zafiro tocando el claxon -¿Nos vamos?- El humano se asegura de preguntarle al resto del grupo, por su parte Perla y Amatista se suben -Bueno creo que eso es un si- Greg sentencia. El grupo tarda un poco porque tienen que ir a recoger sus cosas antes de irse. 

-Este lugar fue muy bonito- Steven exclama mientras sube a la parte trasera de la van junto con Spinel, la gema rosa sigue practicando su escritura en un pequeño cuaderno. Rubí, White, Peridot y Lapis se suben de últimas, con la diamante volviéndose pequeña y metiéndose entre la ropa de Greg y sobras de comida. 

******

La nieve hacía un poco difícil conducir, pero por ahora el grupo no había tenido ningún incidente -¿Que paso aquí?- Steven pregunta sorprendido viendo un enorme agujero a un lado del camino tras horas de viaje. 

-Eso lo hice yo- White levanta la mano con calma. 

-No me sorprende- Perla murmura con una leve molestia. 

-También deberíamos encontrar algunos restos de accidentes más adelante- La diamante añade, atrayendo aun más las miradas preocupadas y nerviosas del resto. 

-Solo continua conduciendo Greg- La gema blanca palmea la espalda de Greg, quien suda un poco mientras conduce.

******

**[A la mañana del día siguiente]**

Debido a que Beach City estaba algo lejos, respecto al tiempo en el que el grupo decidió viajar, Perla tiene que conducir mientras que Greg se toma una siesta en el asiento de copiloto, la gema blanca no tiene licencia de conducir, pero era la única a parte del adulto que sabía cómo conducir, a parte de Zafiro, el problema era que la gema azul no alcanza el acelerador o el freno si ella no era Garnet. 

Atrás en la van, Spinel, Steven, Amatista, Peridot, Rubí, Zafiro e incluso Lapis están durmiendo uno al lado del otro, viendo en el espejo retrovisor, Perla sonríe. Entonces suena la voz de White -Tienes una muy bonita familia- La diamante recalca con indiferencia, ella era diminuta, esta del tamaño de una pequeña muñeca frente a la gema blanca, encima de la radio. 

-Gracias. Me esforcé por tener esta familia- Perla sentencia con seriedad, la gema blanca intenta no desviar su mirada del camino pero ella lo hace brevemente, solo para asegurarse de que White Diamond no hiciera nada, la diamante solo esta quieta, observando fijamente dormir al grupo de gemas y el híbrido. 

-Hey, mucho humo- La diamante señala cuando se da la vuelta y se fija en una columna de humo no muy lejos de Beach City, en un principió Perla cree que su madre esta diciendo alguna idiotez, pero cuando finalmente la gema blanca se gira, ella mira también la columna de humo. 

Perla piensa por unos momentos -¡Es en el granero!- La gema blanca sentencia finalmente y acelera preocupada mientras intenta despertar a Greg, quien esta un poco somnoliento, como el resto de personas que dormían atrás, sin embargo el humano se torna sorprendido cuando Perla señala la situación. 

-...¡Allí están todas las temporadas de Camp Pining Hearts!- Peridot grita histérica mientras salta por la ventana corriendo hacía el granero.

-¡Mis hojas!- Lapis exclama mientras ella sale volando.

-...¿Saltamos nosotros también?- Spinel le pregunta a Steven con curiosidad, el híbrido suda un poco pero finalmente todo el grupo baja de la van para ir corriendo hacía el granero con rapidez, bueno, todos menos White, que simplemente se queda en la van por unos momentos. 

-...Me siento sola- La diamante sentencia y se baja para caminar lentamente detrás del resto del grupo. 

******

Cuando Peridot y Lapis llegaron al granero, solo encontraron una fogata hecha por un hombre en ropa de aviador que se esta calentando al lado de los troncos quemándose, a parte de eso también había un avión estacionado al lado del granero -¡¿Quien demonios eres?!- Pregunta la gema verde alarmada saltando sobre la fogata, para confusión del humano -¡Salvaré Camp Pining Hearts!- Peridot añade sin inmutarse por el fuego. 

-...¿Que demonios hacen ustedes en la propiedad de mi familia? Creo que según las leyes de este país ahora podría dispararles- Andy exclama consternado mientras que por su parte Lapis vuela hacía el silo -Oh otra persona azul que vuela- El humano sentencia con calma, después de ser amigo de Aguamarina, nada impacta al piloto. 

El grupo llega antes de que la situación se descontrole demasiado -...¿Andy?¿Que haces aquí?- Greg exclama sorprendido deteniendo a todos al ver a Andy, por su parte el piloto observa a Greg. 

-¡Greg!- Andy saluda emocionado mientras corre a abrazar a su primo -¡Tanto tiempo que no nos vemos! Una amiga me comentó que vino de visita y que quizás tu estabas aquí, así que vine a revisar, estuve unos días esperando- El piloto añade, aunque el resto no sabía que que hablaba él -¿Quienes son todas estas personas?- Andy pregunta confundido viendo a todas las gemas humanoides de colores, y Steven. 

-¿Alguien puede explicar que esta pasando aquí?- Amatista pregunta con confusión.

-Oh, él es mi primo Andy. Sus padres eran los anteriores dueños del granero- Greg exclama con calma mientras palmea con fuerza la espalda del orgulloso piloto, para sorpresa del resto. 

-...¡Tengo un primo segundo!¡Hola! Soy Steven- El híbrido saluda animado yendo a saludar a Andy, quien aun esta un poco confundido. 

-¿Tu sabías que Greg tenía un primo?- Amatista le pregunta a Perla, que por su parte recuerda la vez en la que su novio le hablo de su familia y ella había estado más interesada en jugar con el pelo de Greg, la gema blanca se sonroja y se queda callada. La mayoría del grupo se quedaba a un lado viendo que pasa con los humanos. 

-¿Quien eres tú?- Andy pregunta con curiosidad alzando a Steven como si nada. 

-El es mi hijo, se llama Steven- Greg exclama orgulloso presentando a su hijo, el híbrido le sonríe de vuelta a un emocionado Andy. 

-¡Genial! Greg ¿Por que nunca fuiste a visitar a la familia? ¡Deberíamos celebrar que tuviste un hijo!- El piloto señala emocionado mientras sacude a Steven, para preocupación de Perla -¿Quien es la madre?- Andy pregunta con curiosidad hacía Greg, incluso ellos hablan italiano por unos breves momentos, aunque inicialmente el adulto se rasca la nuca. 

-Ella esta muerta- Greg sentencia un poco incómodo, para sorpresa de Andy. 

-Perla ahora es mi mamá- Steven señala emocionado a la gema blanca, que saluda emocionada al piloto italiano. 

-Oh, mis condolencias, lo siento- Andy exclama un poco apenado -Veo que aun tienes encanto con las mujeres, Greg- Le murmura el piloto a su primo al cual de un codazo amigablemente, Greg ríe de forma breve un poco apenado -Entonces. ¡Un placer conocerlas a todas! Soy Andy DeMayo- El piloto saluda para presentarse a todas las gemas, que pro su parte corresponden el saludo.

-¿DeMayo?-El resto de gemas a excepción de Perla y Spinel preguntan sorprendidas. 

-Hola, yo soy Spinel- La gema rosa saluda a Andy estirándose hacía el para estrechar la mano del sorprendido piloto, entre tanto Greg tenía que explicar a las otras gemas que en realidad su apellido no era Universe. 

-Saben que, mejor vayamos al templo y podemos hablar más calmados. Aquí hace mucho frío- Perla se apresura tomando a Steven de las manos de Andy y yendo a cargar a Greg como si nada, entonces White aparece finalmente, para miedo de la gema blanca y el resto del grupo, por su parte el piloto humano solo saluda a la diamante.

-Hola- White devuelve el saludo educada -Me llamo White, White Diamond- 

-Andy DeMayo- Andy exclama -¡Oh! Aguamarina me hablo de usted, usted debe ser su jefa. ¿Me equivoco?- El piloto pregunta un poco sorprendido, un escalofrío recorre a casi todos los presentes cuando la pequeña gema azul es mencionada, por su parte White Diamond asiente con una sonrisa calmada -Un placer conocerla, ella me hablo muy buenas cosas de usted- Andy añade. 

-...Nos vamos al templo mientras ella esta distraída- Perla intenta caminar de puntas para ir sigilosa, pero para su desgracia cuando ellos estaban a unos metros White y Andy los notan, el dúo formado por el piloto y la diamante siguen al resto desde atrás, para sorpresa de todos ellos dos hablan con total naturalidad de temas mundanos. 

******

-¡Hogar dulce hogar! Primo Andy- Steven exclama emocionado, él se había quedado en la puerta esperando a Andy y a White para presentar al piloto su hogar. 

-Por favor Steven, llámame tío Andy, es más cómodo- Andy exclama con alegría mientras entra, pasando su mano y revolviendo el esponjado pelo del híbrido -¡Santo cielo, esta casa es hermosa!- Andy exclama al ver el templo, también parece murmurar algo en italiano, sorprendido mientras revisa el lugar. 

-Si, aquí antes vivía mi madre biológica y sus amigas, tío Andy- Steven añade alegre, pero entonces el híbrido siente a White detrás. 

-Tardaste más en llamarme abuela que llamarlo a él tío- La diamante se queja en un puchero infantil, pero el híbrido suda y se niega a responder ante la exclamación de White. 

-Imagine que sería casa de Greg. ¿Por cierto Greg, como te fue el negocio de la música?- Andy pregunta con calma mientras se sienta en un banquillo, Greg se sobresalta mientras iba a la cocina por la pregunta, el esta un poco nervioso. 

-Greg vive en su van, es el dueño del auto lavado de la ciudad- Amatista exclama con calma sentándose en otro de los banquillos de la cocina. 

Andy se ríe con una sonora carcajada -Ahora una de las canciones de papá es un comercial de hamburguesas y gano millones por eso- Steven exclama emocionado mientras se sienta junto a Amatista y su tío Andy, el piloto por su parte mira al emocionado híbrido por unos momentos, Andy quería reír pero entonces mira de regreso a Greg. 

-¿En serio?- El piloto pregunta sorprendido, por su parte Perla aparece detrás del humano y asiente orgullosa mientras que Greg esta apenado -Wow, no lo creerían en casa- Andy exclama con una pequeña risa.

-Cambiemos de tema. ¿Que quieren de comer?- Greg pregunta un poco sonrojado. 

-Ya que eres italiano, haznos pasta- Amatista pide con burla. 

-Eso es un estereotipo, pero no puedo negar que me gustaría comer pasta en este momento- Andy sentencia hablando con la gema morada. Mientras tanto, Greg se pone manos a la obra para empezar a cocinar pasta, unos curiosos Perla y Steven se acercan para ayudar al humano a preparar la masa. 

La pequeña familia esta cocinando, mientras que Peridot esta viendo la televisión del cuarto de Steven, Lapis esta en el baño jugando con agua, White esta viendo que hacer, Rubí pierde el tiempo jugando con una escoba y Zafiro prepara hielo para las bebidas. Spinel se estira y se sienta junto con Amatista.

Andy sonríe mirando a Greg y Perla -Entonces...¿Tienen planes de casarse ustedes dos o algo? Porque no veo ningún anillo de matrimonio- El piloto pregunta picaramente, sonrojando a su primo, aunque por su parte la gema blanca y Amatista están un poco confundidas. 

-¿Casarse?- Perla exclama confundida -No se que es eso- La gema blanca recalca mientras continua cocinando, la gema morada solo permanece en su sitio. 

-Andy- Greg llama un poco nervioso. 

-No me digas que eres una de esas hippies que cree en el amor libre, tolero muchas cosas, pero no los hippies- Andy añade con indiferencia ignorando a su primo que intenta hablar. 

-¡Yo quiero casarme con Steven!- Spinel exclama emocionada, atrayendo al atención de los presentes allí en la cocina, Perla y Amatista aun estaban confundidas, mientras que Greg esta sorprendido de que la gema rosa sepa que es el matrimonio, por su parte Andy ríe y Steven esta sonrojado. 

-¡Spinel!- El híbrido llama nervioso, mientras que por su parte Andy toma a Steven y le revuelve aun más el pelo.

-¡Jaja! ¿Ya tienes novia pequeño? Que joven casanova, Greg se fue cuando era mayor y ni siquiera tenía novia o estudios. Aunque bueno, a él le salio bien- El piloto exclama avergonzando a su primo -Tú también tienes algo del viejo encanto de Greg- Andy bromea mientras que Spinel toma la mano de Steven, muy avergonzado. 

-...Tú primo es para ti, lo que mi mamá es para mi- Perla sentencia con una pequeña sonrisa al lado de Greg que solo suspira mientras continua cocinando -Oh vamos no te avergüences, él por lo menos no es tan incómodo- La gema blanca exclama alegre mientras palmea la espalda de su novio y después lo abraza. 

-Oigan. ¡¿Quien quiere ir a dar un viaje en mi avión?!- Andy ofrece con emoción. 

-¿Eso es seguro ahora mismo?- Greg pregunta con preocupación, pero por su parte unos emocionados Spinel, Steven y Amatista siguen al piloto italiano rumbo al granero -...Estarán bien, Andy tiene experiencia- El humano le asegura rápidamente a la preocupada Perla. 

-Si tu lo dices- La gema blanca acepta, Greg por su parte coloca la comida a cocinarse más calmado. Por su parte tanto él como Perla se limpian los restos de harina, masa y un poco de salsa -Oye Greg...¿Podrías enseñarme italiano?- La gema blanca pregunta con curiosidad, atrayendo la atención del humano. 

-¿Por que?- Greg pregunta confundido. Por su parte Perla se sonroja, o más bien su rostro se pone de un azul pálido. 

-Es solo que...- Perla murmura algo apenada -Quiero que hagamos algo juntos y formar más parte de tu vida, ya sabes, hablas algo de italiano con Andy y lo hiciste con Aguamarina, y demás- La gema blanca continua murmurando apenada, por su parte el humano ríe un poco. 

-Seguro, si eso quieres- Greg acepta encantado, recibiendo una sonrisa de Perla. Entonces Rubí los interrumpe, montada en una escoba con un dibujo de la cabeza un caballo muy mal pegada en la punta. 

-¡Perla, Greg!¡Miren mi caballo!- La gema roja exclama emocionada mientras ella cabalga con su escoba, la gema blanca ríe un poco junto con el humano. Zafiro solo mira a Rubí divertirse con la escoba, pero sin poder acercarse a ella. 

En el exterior, por el cielo Andy ya empezaba a volar junto con sus pequeños pasajeros. 


	61. 61-¿Listo para ir al zoológico a salvar a tu primo?

El avión de Andy sobrevuela Beach City, atrás estaban Steven, Amatista y Spinel en los asientos del avión, aunque por su parte el híbrido y la gema rosa comparten un asiento -¿Divirtiéndose allí atrás?- El piloto pregunta con alegría a sus pasajeros, Andy recibe aplausos y cumplidos de parte de sus pasajeros. 

-Divirtiendo no tanto, pero es bonito estar aquí arriba- White sentencia con calma, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, ella esta de cabeza en una de las alas del avión.

-¡¿Que haces tu ahí?!- El resto preguntan sorprendidos, aunque en distintos niveles, Amatista, Spinel y Steven estaban aterrados por la presencia de la diamante, por otro lado Andy esta sorprendido ciertamente de buena manera.

-¿Como no te caes?- El piloto exclama con curiosidad con una sonrisa de lado -Como piloto tengo que decir que creo totalmente en la gravedad- Andy recalca con una pequeña risa, por su parte una sonrisa se pone en el rostro de White Diamond. La gema morada, el híbrido y la gema rosa están sudando nerviosos. 

-Oh si, la gravedad existe, pero puedo ignorarla cuando quiera- La diamante exclama con calma, entonces ella da unos pasos por el ala para ponerse al lado del asiento del piloto -Hey, no se si te moleste, pero creo que tenemos que ir a un lugar en específico, así que prepárate, porque voy a transportarnos allí. Con el avión- White sentencia con calma. 

-¿Por que?- Steven pregunta alterado, Spinel sostiene la mano del híbrido, él devuelve el gesto apretando con fuerza la mano de la gema rosa -Tío Andy por favor- Steven murmura preocupado. 

-¿Esta bien?- Andy sentencia con calma, por su parte la diamante asiente y ella da un chasquido con sus dedos para avisar del cambio. Repentinamente ellos están sobrevolando un lugar completamente diferente, el lugar es un poco espeso de vegetación pero Andy logra aterrizar rápidamente. 

-Eres muy bueno pilotando- White sentencia con calma mientras baja del avión, al lado del grupo había una cerca. 

-Gracias, años de práctica- Andy exclama con orgullo mientras que Amatista sale para vigilar a White. 

-¿Donde estamos?- La gema morada le pregunta a la diamante -¡Steven, Spinel! No bajen del avión- Amatista recalca preocupada, la pareja asiente con rapidez. 

-No lo se, no se como los humanos llamen a este lugar. Pero estamos aquí porque quiero que Steven vea algo, tiene que ver con su madre, osea Pink- White sentencia con calma, ella solo toca levemente la cerca metálica y esta se derrite en el acto. La diamante se vuelve más pequeña en estatura, del tamaño de Amatista. White se queda quieta después de esto, esperando. 

-¿Con Pink Diamond?- Steven pregunta sorprendido, entonces sus ojos empiezan a llorar a grandes cascadas -¿Que?- El híbrido exclama sorprendido, con una confundida Spinel intentando evitar que Steven llore, pero era simplemente imposible. 

-¿Tú estas haciendo eso?- La gema morada le pregunta inquisitiva a White Diamond, la diamante solo niega con la cabeza. 

-Bueno, entonces vamos a entrar- Andy sentencia con calma, el piloto baja del avión y entra a la zona que la cerca cuidaba, seguido de cerca por White que parece una niña pequeña. Andy recibe miradas sorprendidas de Steven, Spinel y Amatista, el piloto se gira a ver al resto -¿Que? Greg y yo tuvimos nuestra época de rebeldes, entrar a una zona con una cerca de prohibido el paso no es nada nuevo para mi- Andy sentencia indiferente. 

El híbrido baja del avión con la gema rosa en brazos, Spinel se estira alrededor del cuello de Steven mirando fijamente a la diamante. El grupo entra a aquel lugar, no sabían exactamente que buscaban, o porque Steven llora, pero White Diamond no decía palabra, ella se queda siempre detrás del piloto humano. 

******

Tras unos minutos, finalmente el grupo se encuentra con algo, era una gigantesca estructura azul, parecida a una cabina con unas patas de araña, quieta en aquel lugar -¿Es esto lo que buscamos?- Andy y Steven preguntan con curiosidad a White, la diamante por su parte niega con la cabeza, señalando a un lugar un poco más cerca de la estructura azul. 

El grupo camina hacía allí, entonces de entre los arbustos sobresale una figura gigantesca cubierta por una túnica de color azul oscuro, con una pequeña Perla de color azul al lado de la mucho más grande figura, frente a la Perla y la figura había una estructura similar a la anterior, pero de color rosa y consumida por la vegetación. Se pueden escuchar los sollozos de la gigantesca figura. 

-¡Blue Diamond!- Spinel grita desde el cuello del híbrido, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que era la diamante, la gema rosa tapa su propia boca con sus manos, mientras que Steven y Amatista estaban alarmados, otra diamante estaba presente allí. Por su parte Andy no entiende la situación, pero White se vuelve aun más pequeña y ella se mete en el bolsillo del piloto, con Andy se agacha un poco intentando hablar con White para saber que intenta hacer ella, los arbustos cubren al piloto italiano. 

-¿Mh?- Blue Diamond exclama simplemente inclinándose hacía los arbustos, encontrando entonces a Steven, Spinel y Amatista -¿Gemas aquí?- La diamante exclama con una pizca de sorpresa, las lagrimas de sus ojos se detienen levemente. 

La gema morada se pone frente al híbrido y la gema rosa, Blue Diamond mira con curiosidad al grupo, pero antes de que Amatista haga algo, Spinel se estira frente a la gema morada, realizando un cordial saludo hacía la gigantesca gema -Mi diamante, que sorpresa verla aquí...- La gema rosa exclama un poco nerviosa -No creo que me reconozca- Spinel murmura para si misma. 

-¿Que hace una Spinel aquí?...Y aparte de eso, una Amatista claramente defectuosa y un humano- Blue Diamond sentencia, ella parece dirigirse a su Perla por unos momentos, pero la pequeña gema azul no tiene respuesta aparente, su voz es bastante baja. 

-...Mi diamante, yo soy la bufona de Pink Diamond- Spinel exclama preocupada, la mirada de la diamante se fija repentinamente en la gema rosa, quese encoge un poco debido al nerviosismo, las lagrimas habían dejado de fluir del rostro de Blue, y también de Steven. Amatista quería sacar su látigo, y el híbrido quería sacar su escudo, pero ellos simplemente temblaban, White era aterradora, no sabían que esperar de Blue Diamond. 

-...¡Spinel!- Blue Diamond exclama sorprendida, tomando a la gema rosa entre sus manos y alzándola, llevándose también a Steven porque la gema rosa esta alrededor de su cuello -¡Mucho tiempo ha pasado! Sinceramente Yellow, White y yo nunca te buscamos, pero no esperaba que siguieras en la tierra- La diamante sentencia, repentinamente ella frota su mejilla contra Spinel y Steven con cariño -Han pasado tantas cosas- Blue sentencia, ella repentinamente vuelve a llorar. 

-Si, me entere de lo que paso a Pink- La gema rosa exclama un poco apenada, por los poderes de Blue repentinamente todas las gemas cercanas empiezan a llorar, bueno, todas menos White, a quien Andy sigue intentando sacar de su bolsillo. 

-Destruida por una de sus propias gemas...Me pregunto como una diamante puede morir, mientras que los humanos todavía florecen aquí. Al menos El Cluster debería encargarse de todo rápidamente- Blue Diamond se lamenta, la mirada de Spinel se desvía un poco mientras asiente, recordando a la gigantesca maraña de gemas y como fue vencida. 

-...¿Pink Diamond era importante para ti?- Steven pregunta repentinamente con preocupación, la gema rosa intento que su novio rápidamente se callara, pero fue demasiado tarde. 

-Era como una hermana para mi- La diamante responde con seguridad pero aun se nota una gran tristeza de su parte. 

-...Lo lamento- El híbrido exclama dirigiéndose hacía Blue Diamond, que lo mira con cierta curiosidad -Yo también perdí algunas amigas durante un tiempo, y a una madre- Steven sentencia con un poco de tristeza -Ahora lo superé, pero se que es difícil- El híbrido recalca. 

-...Una pena que tu mundo vaya a terminar- Blue Diamond sentencia -Spinel- La diamante llama la atención de la gema rosa, la cual se tensa ante las palabras de la gigantesca gema -¿No has visto a White? Ella visito la Tierra, pero todavía no a vuelto a Homeworld, Yellow y yo estamos un poco preocupadas. Es rara, pero sigue siendo nuestra líder...y nuestra madre- Blue recalca un poco incómoda, Spinel por su parte duda en responder, pero ella niega con la cabeza -Bien...- La diamante sentencia indiferente, ella se levanta, aun con la gema rosa y el híbrido entre sus manos -...Nos vamos- Blue sentencia. 

Spinel y Steven están un poco confundidos, al igual que Amatista. Entonces Blue solo camina con el híbrido y la gema rosa, entrando ella en su palanquín, que empieza a levantarse y moverse con sus patas de araña, prácticamente secuestrando a Steven y Spinel. Blue Diamond y su Perla actúan con total calma, pero se oyen los gritos del dúo, repentinamente de la atmósfera baja a gran velocidad un gigantesco brazo de color azul, que era la nave de Blue. 

Por mucho que Amatista intente perseguir a la diamante, fue demasiado tarde -...¡White!- La gema morada llama molesta, yendo entonces hacía Andy. 

-¡Acaban de secuestrar a Steven!- Andy exclama asustado, quitándose su sombrero y sudando por su frente -Y White no quiere salir de mi bolsillo- El piloto sentencia resignado mientras sale de los arbustos, entonces White asoma la cabeza -Hey. ¿Todo bien allí?- Andy pregunta lo más amablemente que puede, pero él esta bastante nervioso. 

-Si- La diamante acepta. 

-¡¿Tu sabías que Blue Diamond estaba allí?!- Amatista pregunta furiosa a White, ella se esconde un poco en el bolsillo del piloto italiano. 

-No, no soy omnisciente- La diamante sentencia con seriedad, por su parte Andy pasa uno de sus dedos por la cabeza de White, que reacciona de manera positiva al pequeño gesto. 

-Oye White. ¿A donde se llevo esa gigantesca persona azul a Steven y su novia? Se que Greg no es una persona muy agresiva, pero no quiero volver sin mi sobrino, y además...tengo miedo de que me haría la madre del muchacho- El piloto pregunta a la diamante, la gema morada esta sorprendida por la madurez del piloto. 

-...Probablemente Blue se lo llevo a un zoológico, allí es donde Pink dejaba algunos humanos- White sentencia con calma, ella sale del bolsillo de Andy finalmente, trepando por el dedo del piloto, la diamante se pone encima de la mano de él para hablarle directamente -Andy. ¿Estas listo para ir al espacio en una misión a un zoológico espacial de humanos para salvar a tu primo?- White Diamond exclama emocionada. 

-Si- Andy sentencia con sorprendente calma, la diamante le sonríe y el piloto corresponde el gesto. 

-¡La habilidad de ustedes los Universe para reaccionar con calma a todo me tiene anonadada, Greg reacciona con calma a la mayoría de cosas! Steven ya esta acostumbrado a las cosas raras pero Greg y tú son el colmo- Amatista le grita a un indiferente Andy, ella esta conmocionada pero intenta reír por la situación, por su parte White Diamond solo da un chasquido con sus dedos y todos desaparecen de allí, incluida la avión de Andy. 

******

Repentinamente en el zoológico de Pink Diamond, el avión de Andy aparece en la entrada, al lado apareciendo el piloto, Amatista y White Diamond -Okey, misión de sigilo chicos- La diamante exclama emocionada subiendo hasta el hombro de Andy, quien asiente sorprendido. 

-¿Como puedo respirar aquí?- El piloto pregunta sorprendido y curioso, viendo por unas ventanas como era el espacio sideral, Amatista esta un poco nerviosa. 

-Todo esta sellado por ahora, no te preocupes- White le responde al humano. 

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- La gema morada le pregunta a la diamante. 

-Por ahora, hazte más grande, eres defectuosa, y a la mayoría de las gemas no les gustan las defectuosas- White responde sin tacto alguno, ella recibe un pequeño bufido de Amatista, pero ella cambia su forma y se vuelve del tamaño de Jasper, ahora la gema morada espera más ordenes de White Diamond, pero entonces las puertas del hangar se abren, mostrando a una Blue Agate. 

-¡¿Que haces tu aquí?!- La gema azul le pregunta a Amatista autoritariamente, Blue Agate camina hacía la gema morada que se tensa mientras realiza el saludo de la autoridad de las diamantes, o al menos lo más cercano al saludo que Amatista puede hacer, ya que rápidamente Blue Agate le da unos toques para ponerla en la posición correcta. 

-Este humano debe ir al zoológico...Es un regalo de una Zafiro para Blue Diamond- Amatista responde nerviosa, Andy que esta detrás de la gema morada se mueve hacía un lado y saluda a la gema azul, que lo mira con cierta sorpresa. White Diamond por su parte se esconde en la nuca del piloto, evitando que la vean. 

-...Llevalo al habitat entonces. ¡¿Que estas esperando?! Tenemos a Blue Diamond aquí y tu te pones a holgazanear. Malditas Amatistas- Blue Agate sentencia apresurada mientras empuja a Amatista y Andy lejos del hangar, rumbo a un pasillo donde los nuevos humanos eran llevados, aunque no llegaban nuevos desde hace relativamente mucho tiempo -Sorprendente, dos humanos nuevos en menos de una hora, el trabajo diligente de Blue Diamond y sus Zafiros es admirable- Blue Agate exclama mientras que Andy y Amatista estaban un poco incómodos. 

La gema azul entonces empuja a Andy a una especie de compuerta, sin que la gema morada pueda hacer nada, Agate lleva a Amatista junto a otras Amatistas -¡Ahhh!- El piloto humano exclama mientras cae por una especie de rampa, solo para caer en una especie de cinta transportadora -Por favor, dime que no me harán carne procesada- Andy exclama sorprendido. 

-Descuida, no necesitamos procesar carne aquí- White responde con calma subiendo a la gorra del piloto, una especie de dedos azules se acercan a Andy, examinando la condición física del humano -¿Quieres quedarte con tu ropa?- La diamante le pregunta al humano, que esta un poco confundido. 

-Si- Andy responde con obviedad, pero entonces los dedos azules intentan quitarle las botas y los pantalones -¡Deten esto White!- El piloto exclama intentando luchar contra aquellas pequeñas maquinas, por su parte White apunta sus dedos a los pequeños aparatos azules y los destruye con pequeños rayos -Gracias por eso- Andy menciona rápidamente mientras que la diamante continua rompiendo las maquinas, entonces parece que hay una maquina parece a punto de aplastar a Andy para colocar al piloto la ropa de los humanos del zoológico. 

El piloto se encoge creyendo que va a ser aplastado, pero cuando la maquina choca contra la cabeza de White, quien esta encima de Andy, la maquina se rompe en pedazos -...No hay de que- La diamante exclama dando unas pequeñas palmadas a la mejilla del humano, que suspira de alegría. 

Entonces White y Andy caen por una especie de tobogán hacía el agua del hábitat, el piloto sale y ve una especie de pequeña playa, donde habían humanos con ropas azules y blancas unos junto a otros -...¡Steven!- Andy llama rápidamente mientras corre saliendo del agua, del grupo de humanos el pequeño híbrido sale corriendo. 

-¡Tío Andy!- Steven responde emocionado saltando a abrazar al piloto -¡Blue Diamond se llevo a Spinel y me dejo aquí!- El híbrido exclama nervioso y preocupado, a lo cual Steven asiente. 

-Hey Steven. ¿Quien es este nuevo amigo?- Uno de los humanos pregunta saludando al dúo, Andy no distingue bien pero cree que lo que esta viendo es un hombre muy afeminado. 

-Oh, estos son los humanos del zoológico, él es Wy-Six- Steven presenta al humano al piloto, que intenta saludar con un apretón de manos, pero Wy-Six no sabe que es eso -Ya les pregunte, no parece que sepan cómo salir...No saben que es una puerta- El híbrido le dice a Andy. 

-White. ¿Como salimos de aquí?- El piloto le pregunta a la diamante que esta encima de su gorro. 

-Oh. ¿Que es eso? ¡Amigos, vengan a ver esto!- Wy-Six exclama viendo con emoción a White, otros humanos empiezan a venir alrededor para ver a la diamante, la cual nunca había venido al zoológico antes. 

-Tienes que llamar la atención de las Amatistas...Hiere a los humanos- White Diamond le responde al piloto, ignorando la atención que Wy-Six y sus amigos le dan a ella. 

-No lo se, no creo que usar la violencia sea buena idea- Andy reclama un poco preocupado mientras que un nervioso Steven mira hacía la diamante. Entonces una voz resuena en el lugar. 

-Hora de comer- La voz exclama, entonces los emocionados humanos van hacía algunos árboles. 

-Steven, Andy, vengan. ¡Es hora de comer!- Wy-Six llama con alegría, por lo que el dúo de humanos se dirige hacía allí, de los árboles crecían a gran velocidad unas frutas moradas. 

-Entonces...¿Ellos son los descendientes de humanos que vinieron a este lugar?¿Comen, duermen y hacen sus necesidades siendo observados por todas las alienígenas de colores?...Sin ofender White- Andy le pregunta a Steven con curiosidad, no sin antes hablar un poco con White. 

-No hay problema- La diamante sentencia. 

-Si, Wy-Six me explico como funciona, la voz les da ordenes para lo que tienen que hacer durante todo el día, ellos viven sin preocupaciones comiendo, bebiendo, bañándose y jugando. Tampoco parece que ellos conozcan el dolor o que tengan un concepto de muerte, a veces la voz también los selecciona para...reproducirse- Steven explica un poco incómodo, con un sorprendido Andy. 

-Oh si, también hay muchas otras cosas, hay un túnel que los expulsa cuando mueren también, eso fue idea de Yellow. Y hablando de lo de reproducirse, eso fue para que sobrevivieran y tomaran algunos rasgos, aunque para mi son feos, creo que a Blue y Yellow les gustan así. La fruta tiene sustancias químicas que los hacen más felices y dóciles- White exclama sin tacto alguno, mientras que por su parte el piloto se detiene. 

-...Ropas de colores y permisivas, vida sin preocupaciones, relaciones sin matrimonio, uso de sustancias recreativas y falta de un concepto de sufrimiento o muerte...¿Son hippies del espacio?- Andy pregunta ofendido, por su parte el híbrido le dirige una mirada confundida a su familiar -...Okey, olviden lo de no usar la violencia. ¡Hey, hippies!- Andy llama a los humanos del zoológico. 

-¿Que es un hippie?- Wy-Six le pregunta al piloto con confusión, sin embargo entonces sin previo aviso Andy golpea al humano del zoológico en el rostro, el cual cae al suelo noqueado. Andy empieza a perseguir al resto de humanos, que corren aterrados del piloto completamente dispuesto a golpearles. 

-¡Tío Andy!-Steven exclama preocupado persiguiendo al piloto mientras que por su parte White Diamond ríe encima del gorro de Andy. 

Entonces una puerta aparece en una de las paredes del hábitat -Hey tú, detente ahora mismo- Una Amatista ordena dirigiéndose a Andy, un escuadrón de las gemas moradas esta a punto de detener al piloto. 

-Steven, lamento lo que voy a hacer- Andy exclama mientras toma a Steven y lo lanza contra las Amatistas como si el híbrido fuera una bola de bolos, entonces todas las Amatistas salen disparadas como pinos -¡Vayámonos de aquí!- Andy sentencia pasando por la puerta y tomando otra vez a Steven entre sus brazos -¿Estas bien?- El piloto le pregunta preocupado al muchacho. 

-Si- Steven exclama con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente -¡Pero en este momento hay que buscar a Spinel, no preocuparse por mi!- El híbrido reclama rápidamente. 

-¿Donde esta ella?- Andy le pregunta a White mientras pasan por una puerta, repentinamente el piloto y Steven dan un giro equivocado, y cuando ellos suben la mirada están en una sala de colores rosados, llena de burbujas rosas y pilares del mismo color, con Blue Diamond en el centro, ella aplaude, pero no a los humanos, sino a Spinel, quien hace trucos para ella. 

Steven y Andy guardan silencio, el piloto es rápido y toma al híbrido para ocultarse tras uno de los pilares -Es muy bueno tenerte de vuelta Spinel, me recuerdas a Pink...La extraño tanto- La diamante exclama, en un principió alegre, pero ella rápidamente vuelve a lamentarse. 

-Es un...placer...estar de vuelta- Spinel responde un poco nerviosa mientras hace malabares con maestría absoluta. 

La gema rosa esta unos minutos haciendo juegos, mientras que Andy y Steven no saben como salvarla, afortunadamente la otra puerta de aquella sala se abre, mostrando a Amatista quien saluda a la diamante, pero llama la atención de la misma -Mi diamante...¡Yellow Diamond acaba de llegar!- La gema morada exclama, sorprendiendo a Blue. 

-Oh no- La diamante se levanta -Ire a recibirla ahora mismo- Blue se lamenta algo apenada, saliendo de aquella sala rápidamente por la puerta, dejando allí a Amatista y Spinel.

-¡Spinel!- La gema morada llama emocionada. 

-¡Spinel, Amatista!- Steven llama saliendo detrás del pilar con alegría. 

-¡Steven, Amatista!- Spinel corresponde emocionada estirándose para abrazar a Amatista y al híbrido. 

-Andy, White- White Diamond exclama mientras Andy sale detrás del pilar. 

-¿Todos están bien?- El piloto exclama preocupado, rápidamente el resto de gemas y Steven asienten. Andy, Steven, Spinel y Amatista salen corriendo de allí, con White aun encima del piloto, el grupo se dirige al hangar gracias a instrucciones de la gema morada -¿Como te aprendiste las direcciones?- Andy le pregunta a Amatista con curiosidad. 

-Las Amatistas de aquí nacieron en mi Kindergarten. ¡Son geniales! Debería presentarselas, pero no hay tiempo- La gema morada responde con emoción, aunque ella rápidamente recuerda su objetivo, dirigiendo al grupo hacía el hangar. 

-El tío Andy me uso como bola de bolos contra ellas- Steven le dice con sorpresa a Amatista, sorprendiendo a la gema morada y a Spinel, por su parte el piloto se rasca la nuca un poco apenado. Pero ese no era momento de discutir cosas así, ellos llegan al hangar, solo para descubrir que en realidad, un brazo amarillo gigantesco estaba afuera, a punto de entrar, con Blue Diamond a punto de recibir a su hermana Yellow Diamond -¿Sabías que otra diamante venía aquí o mentiste?- Steven le pregunta a Amatista, quien suda muchísimo. 

-Eso no importa ahora, subamos a mi avión mientras hay tiempo y que White nos saque de aquí- Andy exclama tomando a todos entre sus brazos y corriendo -Gracias a Dios que todos ustedes son pequeños- El piloto añade mientras corre a su avión, saltando desde las escaleras hacia los asientos. Spinel y Steven trepan con rapidez a uno de los asientos, mientras que Amatista rueda hacía él -¿Preparada?- Andy le pregunta a White mientras toma el control del avión, la diamante asiente y ella da un chasquido, justo para cuando Yellow entra en el zoológico. 

******

Andy aparece repentinamente volando a unas decenas de metros por Beach City, el piloto italiano logra aterrizar en una calle con rapidez, despejando la nieve a su paso -...¿Todos bien?- Andy pregunta mirando hacía atrás. 

-...¡Si!- Steven exclama tras unos momentos, bastante asombrado de haber sobrevivido, el híbrido baja junto con su novia. 

-¡Tierra!- Amatista exclama saltando emocionada hacía el suelo. 

White ayuda a Andy a bajar, ella se vuelve del tamaño de Garnet y sostiene al sorprendido piloto como si nada. Todos suspiran de alegría, excepto la diamante -Eso fue divertido- White añade con calma -Deberíamos hacerlo otro día- 

-No- Steven, Spinel y Amatista responden, mientras que Andy ríe jocoso. 

Entonces de la casa salen unos preocupados Doug y Priyanka Maheswaran -¡¿Que paso aquí?!- Los adultos preguntan preocupados, por su parte Andy revisa que su avión este bien cuando la diamante finalmente lo baja -¿Tiene licencia para eso?- Doug pregunta preocupado y serio. 

-¿Es policía?- Andy pregunta con indiferencia mientras gira a ver a los Maheswaran. Por su parte Connie sale asombrada de la casa y saluda emocionada a Steven, Spinel y Amatista. 

-Guardia de seguridad privado en realidad- Doug responde con calma -Pero se el código penal y se que aterrizar un avión en medio de la calle incumple unas cuantas normas de seguridad- El hombre reclama con preocupación. 

-...Alguien tape los oídos a los niños- Andy exclama con seriedad mientras que White se queda mirando, sin embargo una preocupada Amatista le tapa los oídos al híbrido, la chica humana y la gema rosa -¡Acabo de ir al puto espacio para salvar a mi primo y no dejaré que un maldito guardia de seguridad privado me de su opinión de mierda!¡Así que metétela bien por el culo o te cerraré la boca con un puñetazo!- Andy responde molesto hacía Doug, mientras que la diamante presente sonríe y la pareja Maheswaran están ofendidos. 

******

Unos minutos después por la puerta del templo entran Andy, White Diamond, Spinel, Steven y Amatista, con la gema morada sudando después de haberle tapado los oídos a un curioso híbrido y una curiosa gema rosa -...Hola- El piloto responde con calma, ya era de noche. 

-¿Donde estuvieron? Tuvimos que recalentar la pasta para ustedes- Perla responde mientras usa a Rubí como horno, mostrando los plato siendo recalentados. 

-¿Que le paso a tu ropa Steven?- Greg pregunta con curiosidad, pero entonces todos en aquel pequeño grupo caen cansados, menos White. 

-...¡Tuvimos una aventura!- La diamante exclama mientras toma a todos los dormidos entre sus brazos para llevarlos al sofá, recibiendo miradas curiosas de Greg, Perla, Lapis, Peridot, Zafiro y Rubí. 


	62. 62- ¿Eso importa? Si estamos juntos...

Perla había colocado a Spinel y Steven en la misma cama, la cama del híbrido, no es que a la gema blanca le gustara que ellos compartieran una cama, pero había poco espacio en el sofá, ya que Greg coloco a su primo Andy allí, por otro lado Rubí había llevado a Amatista a su habitación en el templo. La mayor parte del grupo todavía no sabía que había pasado, White Diamond no quería contar la historia, así que ella se encogió y se escondió en algún lugar de la casa. 

En mitad de la noche, repentinamente Steven se despierta debido a que él no podía respirar -¿Que? ¡León!- El híbrido exclama sorprendido cuando nota a su gran mascota rosa en su cama, León se había colocado sobre la cabeza de su dueño -¿Que quieres?- Steven pregunta tallándose sus ojos cansados, pero entonces el híbrido se fija en la gema rosa que duerme a su lado, Spinel esta retorciéndose y sudando -¡Spinel!- Steven llama preocupado, sacudiendo asustado a la gema rosa. 

En un principió, Spinel no responde, ella esta profundamente dormida, pero el híbrido continua sacudiendo a su novia. Un escalofrío recorre la columna de Steven, sus dedos sienten la piel fría de Spinel, por supuesto que estaba fría, las gemas no general calor naturalmente, solo algunas como Rubí, pero eso no era normal para los humanos, y el híbrido esta ciertamente aterrado -¡Spinel!- Steven vuelve a llamar, entonces la gema rosa se despierta bruscamente. 

-¡Pink!- Spinel se levanta, dando un cabezazo a su novio. Ambos se frotan sus frentes, están adoloridos -¿Steven?- Spinel exclama confundida, hay algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, pero rápidamente desaparecen -Oh. ¿Que estabas haciendo? Lo siento- La gema rosa exclama mientras pone sus manos en la frente del híbrido, viendo que todo estaba bien, ella quería asegurarse de que fuera así. 

-Spinel. ¿Estas tú bien? Parecía que tenías una pesadilla- Steven reclama preocupado, el híbrido coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Spinel, los brazos de ella empiezan a enroscarse alrededor de los brazos de Steven -...¿Que paso?- El híbrido cuestiona, sus ojos miran fijamente a la gema rosa, ella se encoge un poco.

-Yo...pensé que estaba otra vez en la corte de las Diamantes- Spinel empieza a explicar, sus ojos se desvían un poco, pero ella siente que el agarre de Steven no se debilita, él permanece en su sitio de manera firme -Hacía juegos para Blue, Yellow y...y Pink. Ellas reían, sonreían y se divertían pero...¡Yo no quiero ser su juguete! Me gusta divertir y hacer reír, pero quiero que sea especial, para las personas que amo, por mi propia voluntad- La gema rosa empieza a llorar. 

Los brazos de Steven atraen a Spinel en un abrazo, el híbrido se aferra con fuerza a la gema rosa cuyos dedos viajan por la espalda de Steven -Spinel, escúchame, eso no fue real, nadie aquí va a obligarte a ser su juguete. Yo no lo permitiría- El híbrido asegura, Steven besa las mejillas de Spinel, cuyos ojos aun lloran. 

-Steven...¿Podemos irnos de aquí? No me siento cómoda, quiero ir al granero- La gema rosa suplica, ella restriega su cara por el hombro del híbrido, ensuciando las ropas del zoológico con las lagrimas. El híbrido recuerda cuando él apenas había conocido a Spinel, ella le había pedido a él que permaneciera en el jardín, en esa ocasión Steven se había negado. 

-Esta bien, pero primero deja que me cambie la ropa- El híbrido acepta de buena gana mientras limpia un poco las lagrimas de la gema rosa con la ropa del zoológico, Spinel se despega un poco para dejar que Steven se levante -...Spinel...¿Puedes irte de mi habitación? Tengo que cambiarme- El híbrido pide un poco incómodo, pero la gema rosa, tirada en la cama, niega. Steven suspira un poco sonrojado mientras empieza a cambiarse la ropa por algo más adecuado. 

******

Con unas chinelas, pantalones, una camisa y un suéter, Steven abre la ventana para saltar hacía la nieve junto con Spinel. La pareja aterriza, dejando apenas una ventana abierta mientras caminan tomados de la mano, rumbo al granero de la familia del híbrido, pero un pensamiento carcome la mente de la gema rosa -Lamento meterte en problemas, Steven- Spinel exclama apresurada, sus dedos aprietan con fuerza. 

Los dedos de Steven igualan el gesto, las manos de ambos encajan perfectamente la una con la otra -Me metía en problemas antes de conocerte, y al conocerte, seguiremos haciéndolo juntos. No me arrepiento de pasar tiempo contigo- El híbrido sentencia con alegría, Steven hace que la gema rosa lo mire, él sonríe hacía ella. Un sonrojo invade el rostro de Spinel. 

La gema rosa restriega amorosamente su rostro contra la mejilla del híbrido, la pareja en poco tiempo llega al granero -Extrañaba este sitio, vivimos tantas cosas aquí...También me invitaste a nuestra primera cita en el granero- Spinel señala con emoción mientras entra en el edificio, todavía había heno, restos de chatarra, la televisión de Peridot, el nido de Lapis, y muchas otras cosas más. 

-Si...Extraño un poco como eran las cosas antes, antes de conocer a White y tener que saber que mi madre era Pink Diamond. Creo que todo eramos un poco más felices, o al menos todo era menos complicado- Steven sentencia sentándose en el suelo, mientras que la gema rosa mira durante unos instantes. El híbrido sonríe mientras mira a Spinel tocar la televisión, la gema rosa continua caminando por el granero por unos cuantos minutos. 

Cuando Spinel termina ella se acerca a Steven, la gema rosa se sienta a su lado y ella pasa su brazo por detrás del cuello del híbrido, ambos se acurrucan uno contra el otro -¿Sabes? Creo que hubo algo bueno de haber esperado milenios a que Pink llegara- La gema rosa asegura, repentinamente, Steven dirige su mirada con curiosidad hacía Spinel -Ahora estoy junto a ti, no me importaría esperar otra ves. Si estamos juntos al final...esperaría de nuevo- La gema rosa sentencia, los ojos del híbrido empiezan a lagrimear mientras que Spinel se acurruca junto con él. 

Spinel y Steven compartieron muchos besos mientras que la nieve empieza a caer del cielo, la pareja se duerme plácidamente en el granero, ellos están muy juntos, y pasan las horas así hasta la mañana, pero algo interrumpe el placido sueño del híbrido y su novia. Otra vez, se trata de León, pero esta vez ambos entran en la pequeña dimensión de bolsillo dentro de la melena rosa del animal. 

******

-¡Wow! Me contaste de esto, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan bonito...y rosa- Spinel exclama emocionada viendo el paisaje del universo dentro de la melena de León. Steven esta más ocupado guardando el oxigeno que él necesita para sobrevivir, pero la gema rosa esta emocionada por otras cosas -¿Que hay ahí?- Spinel pregunta, emocionada y enérgica, la gema rosa arrastra a su novio hasta el árbol que sobresale en el paisaje. 

Cuando llegan, Spinel observa el árbol, había otro cofre allí y una camiseta, junto con algunas cosas del propio Steven -Nada fuera del otro mundo- El híbrido murmura racionando el oxigeno dentro de sus pulmones, mientras que la gema rosa mira bastante decepcionada. Pero entonces, los ojos de Spinel se fijan en una burbuja rosa, con una gema en su interior, Spinel se estira y toma la burbuja entre sus dedos, ella esta ciertamente sorprendida -¡Vayámonos de aquí!- Steven se apresura tomando el brazo de su novia y saltando hacía el pasto. 

Ambos vuelven al mundo exterior, con el híbrido tomando una gran bocanada de aire -Steven. ¿Por que había una Bismuth dentro de la melena de León?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¿Una que?- Steven pregunta sorprendido. 

******

**[En Homeworld]**

En una habitación blanca, Jasper esta parada, ella esta quieta en su sitio, esperando. Colgada de su pelo blanco esta Rubí, la pequeña gema roja no se suelta de la gema naranja, entonces a la habitación entra una Circón de color azul -Oh mi Diamante...¿Los cargos en tu contra son verdad?- La gema azul pregunta sudando, ella esta alterada mirando una pantalla mientras se dirige a Jasper. 

-Si- La gema naranja acepta con calma. 

-Eres la gema más genial que eh conocido, Jasper- Rubí exclama. 

-Detesto que me hayan asignado para esto- Circón sentencia. 


	63. 63-¿De soldado a rebelde?

Jasper esta junto a Rubí y Circón Azul, ahora estaban en una espaciosa sala sin demasiada luz, con un piso mostrando el símbolo de la autoridad de las diamantes. Por la puerta aparece una Circón Amarilla, que dirige una mirada de burla a su contraparte de color azul, tras unos minutos, Yellow Diamond aparece desde su palanquín, ella dirige su mirada hacía la gema naranja -Iniciemos rápido con esto- La diamante sentencia seriamente. 

Aparece una pantalla con una grabación, todos los presentes fijan su atención en ella. Jasper esta indiferente, Rubí esta emocionada, Circón Azul esta sudando, mientras que la Circón Amarilla mantiene su sonrisa confiada, y por último, Yellow Diamond mantiene su mirada fija en la gema naranja. 

**[Inicio de la grabación]**

White Diamond aparece y simplemente ella da un salto, abandonando Homeworld, sin embargo se ve gracias a un acercamiento como Jasper y Rubí están persiguiendo a la diamante, siendo abandonadas en la plataforma desde la que White se fue. Es entonces cuando Yellow Diamond también aparece -Jasper. Tú comportamiento esta dejando mucho que desear- La diamante recalca mientras camina hacía su subordinada -Exijo inmediatamente que vuelvas a tus deberes- 

Jasper ignora a Yellow Diamond. La diamante sigue llamando la atención de la gema naranja, Rubí por su parte empieza a sudar y ella tira del cabello blanco de Jasper para intentar que reaccione, afortunadamente los intentos de la gema roja tuvieron éxito -No- Jasper pronuncia con simpleza. 

-...¿Que?- Yellow Diamond pregunta sorprendida, ella intenta no mostrar emoción, pero claramente su rostro refleja ira. La diamante extiende su cuello hasta la gema naranja, mirándola fijamente -Yo soy tú diamante, debes obedecer mis ordenes- Yellow sentencia, el aire empieza a ser llenado por electricidad.

Jasper se limpia los ojos por un momento, los ojos de la gema naranja miran directamente a la diamante -No, tú no eres mi diamante, yo decidí seguirte. Y ahora elijo no hacerlo- Jasper sentencia con indiferencia, rápidamente el ceño de Yellow Diamond se convierte en desprecio puro hacia la gema naranja -Tú eres una idiota de color amarillo- Jasper sentencia, entonces la cámara dejo de grabar. 

**[Fin de la grabación]**

-Todavía te doy la oportunidad de arrepentirte de tus acciones. ¿Te declaras inocente o culpable, Jasper?- Yellow Diamond le pregunta a Jasper, quien sigue viendo indiferente a la diamante. Por su parte la mueca de sufrimiento de Circón Azul es enorme, mientras que la Circón Amarillo esta anonadada por tal comportamiento de la famosa gema naranja. 

-...No, me declaro completamente culpable- Jasper sentencia con calma, el cuello de Yellow Diamond se estira aun más hacía ella, la gema naranja ni se inmuta, pero ella ve como la mano de la diamante esta por tocar un botón, ese botón destruiría la forma física de Jasper -Me niego a ser juzgada aquí- La gema naranja sentencia, sorprendiendo a Yellow Diamond, quien fugazmente esta por tocar el botón. 

Pero por su parte Jasper toma a Circón Azul por la cintura, salta contra la pared y la rompe, con Rubí sujetándose al cabello blanco de la gema naranja -¡Jasper!- Yellow Diamond llama molesta, corriendo hasta el gigantesco agujero de la pared intentando atrapar a Jasper. Por su parte, la gema naranja se deja caer cientos de metros de altura, desde el gigantesco edificio donde la habían juzgado. 

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Circón Azul grita desesperada, mientras que por su parte Rubí ríe con emoción. Jasper por su parte se agarra a un dron que empezaba a perseguirlas, utilizandolo como plataforma para saltar hacía otro edificio, entrando por la pared. La gema naranja corre como si nada, chocando contra todas las gemas posibles y arrollándolas. 

Un grupo de Amatistas y otros soldados cuarzo aparecen para intentar detener a Jasper, pero la gema naranja las observa brevemente, ella no esta impresionada. Cuando los soldados saltan sobre ella, Jasper solo da un giro y empieza a golpearlas sin piedad, destruyendo sus formas físicas de un solo golpe. La gema naranja vuelve a correr buscando una nave. 

Más drones y soldados aparecen intentando detener al trío de gemas, con Circón Azul intentando soltarse, pero Jasper la utiliza como escudo y rehén -¿Sabes conducir esa nave?- La gema naranja le pregunta a Rubí, Jasper señala a una nave Sun Incinerator, un grupo de Esmeraldas intenta detener a Jasper de abordar la nave, pero la gema naranja las detiene con una sola mano mientras espera respuesta de la pequeña gema roja. 

-...Ehhhhh...¡Puedo intentarlo si es por ti!- Rubí responde casi estallando en llamas, eso es suficiente para Jasper quien entra partiendo la forma física de las Esmeraldas como si nada. Jasper sienta a Rubí en el asiento del piloto, y tira a Circón Azul por el interior de la nave, la puerta se cierra antes de que la desesperada gema azul pueda irse.

Algunas armas empiezan a apuntarse contra la nave, que esta empezando a despegar con cierta dificultad. La gema roja en el interior esta sudando, ella en realidad no sabe muy bien que esta haciendo, pero de algún modo Rubí logra activar los propulsores. La nave sale disparada atravesando el techo del hangar donde estaba, a gran velocidad, la nave abandona Homeworld mientras es perseguida por más naves. 

En el interior del Sun Incinerator, a parte de las quejas de Circón Azul, solo hay silencio, mientras que Rubí pone lo que ella supone es el piloto automático. La gema roja se dirige a Jasper, quien ve desde la ventana como otras naves se acercan, Rubí vuelve a sujetarse al pelo de la gema naranja -Te seguiré hasta el fin de la galaxia- Rubí sentencia emocionada. 

-...¿Gracias?- Jasper responde indiferente, la gema naranja se dirige a revisar la nave rápidamente -Esta cosa debe tener cañones o algo- Jasper exclama apresurada, buscando cualquier cosa con la que enfrentarse a las naves enemigas, entonces Jasper encuentra los cañones -Oh si, esto es de lo que estaba hablando- La gema naranja sentencia con emoción, ella aparta a Rubí y se sienta para hacer su trabajo. 

La batalla termina rápidamente cuando Jasper empieza a disparar, con decenas de gemas que terminan vagando por el espacio -Estoy algo oxidada en disparar desde naves, pero sigo siendo mejor que todas las gemas que se enfrentan a mi- Jasper sentencia con calma mientras que el grupo de perseguidoras disminuye por sus perdidas. 

-¡¿A donde vamos?!-Circón Azul pregunta alterada, corriendo por el interior circular de la nave. 

-La Tierra, tengo que verificar algo- La gema naranja responde con indiferencia, con una sonriente Rubí a su lado. 

-...Cuando las autoridades me encuentren, me van a quebrar. ¡Esto es traición a la autoridad!- La gema azul se lamenta yendo a la parte inferior del Sun Incinerator, donde estaban los motores, incluso desde arriba se pueden escuchar sus lamentos. 

******

**[En la Tierra]**

-Quizás es una gema corrupta- Steven dice, mirando a la gema Bismuth dentro de una burbuja, con una curiosa Spinel al lado del híbrido.

-¿Entonces que hacía ella dentro de León y no en el templo?- La gema rosa pregunta en respuesta, Steven no tiene respuesta para esa duda.

-...Tal vez es que ella fue especial para Rose Cuarzo- El híbrido exclama, aunque él no esta muy seguro -¿Deberíamos liberarla? Quizás no este corrupta y era un modo de protegerla de algo...o un castigo- Steven exclama dudoso, por su parte Spinel pasa sus dedos por el cabello del híbrido. 

-Haz lo que creas mejor- La gema rosa sentencia, ella se estira alrededor del híbrido. Ambos siguen mirando la burbuja rosa por unos momentos, pero entonces a la lejanía oyen una gigantesca explosión, con algo aterrizando en los bosques cerca de Beach City -...Primero vamos a ver que fue eso- Spinel exclama un poco preocupada, entonces Steven sale corriendo con la burbuja rosa en mano, y su novia aun alrededor de él. 

En el templo, las otras gemas habían visto la explosión. Así que Perla, Amatista, Rubí y Zafiro salen corriendo a ver, preocupadas por no encontrar a Steven y Spinel, en la casa solo quedan Greg, Peridot, Lapis, Andy y White. Lamentablemente, el híbrido y la gema rosa estaban más cerca, así que ellos fueron los primeros en llegar a la zona de impacto. 

******

Cuando Steven y Spinel corren, ellos pueden notar el humo de la explosión desde la distancia, rápidamente el híbrido y la gema rosa llegan a la zona de impacto, encontrando entonces una nave que sin duda era de las gemas -¿Crees que sean amigos?- Steven pregunta un poco nervioso mientras se oculta junto con Spinel detrás de un árbol. 

La primera en salir es Rubí -Una Rubí- La gema rosa y el híbrido exclaman sorprendidos, aquella Rubí tenía su gema donde debería de estar su ojo. Después de ella sale una gema azul, que Steven no identifica -Una Circón- Spinel le susurra a su novio, la gema rosa esta por salir, pero la idea se le quita rápidamente cuando ellos ven salir a una tercera gema. Spinel tapa rápidamente la boca de Steven, la tercera gema era Jasper. 

-¿A donde vamos ahora?- Rubí le pregunta a Jasper, apenas se oye un nervioso murmullo del híbrido, él esta molesto y nervioso por la presencia de la gema naranja. Pero la gema rosa hace lo que puede para evitar que Steven pueda ser oído, lamentablemente los intentos de Spinel fallan. Jasper los escucha, y ella agarra una roca, que lanza contra el árbol en el cual estaban Steven y Spinel, cortando el árbol por la mitad, encima de las cabezas del híbrido y la gema rosa. 

Steven sale rápidamente -¡Jasper!- El híbrido exclama molesto, con Spinel posicionándose al lado de él, tanto la gema rosa como su novio miran con molestia a la gema naranja, pero en realidad ellos están sudando un montón, no tenían un modo confiable de enfrentarse a Jasper. 

-Rose Cuarzo- La gema naranja sentencia indiferente, ella empieza a caminar hacía el grupo, con una sorprendida Circón, la cual es arrastrada por Rubí para seguir a Jasper -Volvemos a encontrarnos- La gema naranja sentencia. 

-¿Que quieres?- Steven pregunta en respuesta, lamentablemente entes de obtener una respuesta en palabras, tanto Steven como Spinel son golpeados por Jasper. El potente golpe de la gema naranja manda a volar al híbrido y la gema rosa, mientras que la burbuja rosa cae al suelo, nadie le presta atención a esa burbuja, Jasper por su parte camina lentamente hacía el dúo. 

-¡Vamos Jasper!- Rubí exclama emocionada mientras que Circón suda. 

-Tengo algunas preguntas sobre Pink Diamond, será mejor que las respondas- Jasper sentencia mientras pisa a Steven y Spinel, el pequeño dúo conformado por el híbrido y la gema rosa no pueden liberarse del pie de la gema naranja, cuando Spinel intenta estirarse alrededor de Jasper, ella manda una carga eléctrica que electrocuta al híbrido y la gema rosa. 

-¡Esta bien, pero detente!- Steven grita en respuesta. 


	64. 64-Creo que es mejor si me voy

Jasper levanta su pie de Steven y Spinel, ambos están adoloridos por la electricidad producida por la gema naranja, la mano de la poderosa gema naranja levanta al híbrido por el cuello -Rose Cuarzo, exijo que me digas. ¿Qué le sucedió a Pink Diamond?- Jasper pregunta con seriedad, sus dedos se aferran con más fuerza a la piel orgánica. 

-¿Qué?- Steven pregunta un poco sorprendido, aunque él tiene cierta dificultad debido a la presión sobre su garganta, la cual solo se vuelve más fuerte por la impaciencia de la gema naranja. 

-¡¿Qué le sucedió a Pink Diamond?!¡Dime cómo la destrozaste, como acabaste con ella para siempre!¡Dime que todo lo que White Diamond dijo fue una mentira!- Jasper exclama en estado de histeria, su ira no hace más que aumentar la electricidad alrededor de ella, por su parte muchísimas gotas de sudor empiezan a bajar por la piel de Steven -¡Rose Cuarzo!- La gema naranja vuelve a llamar con molestia. 

-¿Que dijo White ahora?- El híbrido murmura con molestia -¿Cómo la destroce? Bueno, yo ehhh...ella hizo probablemente unos movimientos geniales y entonces- Steven desvaría con nerviosismo, pero él es tan inconsistente que ni siquiera Jasper y Rubí se lo creen, ellas solo miran al híbrido con total decepción. 

Entonces un árbol golpea a Jasper, mandando a volar tanto a la gema naranja como al híbrido, para sorpresa de Rubí y Circón, todo eso era porque Spinel había arrancado un árbol para usar como arma en contra de Jasper. La gema rosa se estira hasta las alturas -Perdona, pero él es mío, y su nombre es Steven, no Rose Cuarzo- Spinel sentencia tomando al híbrido un poco afectado por el golpe. 

Jasper no se rinde, ella rápidamente toma a Steven por su suéter y se lanza a dar una patada a la gema rosa, directo en la cara. Por su parte el híbrido se recupera, empezando a flotar, Steven da un golpe en el abdomen de Jasper, alejando a la gema naranja de Spinel, el problema es que al híbrido le duelen más los nudillos que a Jasper aquellos golpes. 

Lamentablemente para Jasper, ella no tenía un modo para mantenerse a aquellas alturas, así que a diferencia del híbrido o la gema rosa, la gema naranja cae en otra dirección, impulsada por los golpes de Steven y la gravedad. Spinel por su parte baja rápidamente al híbrido hacía el suelo -Vayámonos de aquí ahora- La gema rosa sentencia con seriedad. 

-¡Jasper!- Rubí grita alterada, la pequeña gema roja arrastra a Circón con ella, la Rubí persigue el lugar donde Jasper debería de haber caído. 

-Voy a llamarla Eyeball, no quiero confundirla con nuestra Rubí- Steven sentencia lo más calmado que puede, aunque en realidad hay una pizca de terror en su voz, él soba su cuello adolorido -¡Mejor nos vamos antes de que Jasper vuelva!- El híbrido exclama, apoyando el plan original de Spinel. 

-¡¿A donde?! Ella ya debe de conocer casi toda Beach City- La gema rosa exclama preocupada mientras empieza a correr sin rumbo aparente junto con el híbrido. 

-Ella no conoce el granero- Steven exclama mientras toma el rumbo al granero familiar. 

-Espero que no tengamos que volver pronto a Cool Ranch para escapar de Jasper en esta ocasión- Spinel sentencia con cierta preocupación, la gema rosa toma a su novio de la mano y ambos se van rápidamente al granero, pero una luz los distrae, una luz que proviene de una gema. La burbuja en la que estaba la gema Bismuth había sido rota cuando Spinel la reventó al sacar un árbol de raíz, esparciendo escombros que aplastaron la burbuja rosa. 

******

Las Crystal Gems están corriendo hacía la zona de impacto, pero justo en ese momento Jasper cae desde el cielo, justo frente a ellas, la gema naranja se levanta del suelo con calma, mientras que a su alrededor las gemas más pequeñas se preparan para pelear -Crystal Gems- Jasper saluda de algún modo, pero entonces la lanza de Perla casi la apuñala en la cara. 

La gema naranja detiene la punta de la lanza, pero entonces las otras tres gemas más pequeñas intentan rodear a Jasper. Amatista intenta utilizar su látigo para detener a la gema naranja, mientras que Rubí usa su pequeño guantelete para atacar el costado de Jasper, con Zafiro creando hielo alrededor de ella. La gema naranja no tarda en responder tirando del látigo de la gema morada para golpearla contra Perla, sin embargo la gema blanca esquiva a Amatista y evita que ella reciba mucho daño. 

Esto aleja suficientemente a la mitad del grupo, como para que Jasper saque su casco, ella pasa a golpear a Rubí contra el suelo, el problema eran los gigantescos picos de hielo que empezaban a molestar a la gema naranja. Jasper da un salto para alejarse lo más posible, solo para ser detenida por Perla y Amatista, fusionadas como Ópalo -¿Que le paso a Pink Diamond?- La gema naranja pregunta seriamente mientras empuja contra la mujer gigante. 

Por su parte Ópalo tiene ganas de vomitar, eso venía de parte de la gema blanca. La mención de la diamante enoja a Rubí y Zafiro, ellas con sus ataques elementales continúan presionando a Jasper desde la retaguardia, pero incluso con la superioridad numérica, las Crystal Gems tienen dificultades para superar a la gema naranja. 

-¿Es verdad que Rose Cuarzo y ella eran la misma persona?- Jasper insiste en preguntar, ella toma un poco del hielo de Zafiro y lo utiliza como una lanza contra Rubí, las Crystal Gems se detienen en seco, al igual que la gema naranja, ella es un poco paciente, pero sin duda ella volvería a golpear a las rebeldes en cualquier momento. 

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Ópalo pregunta en respuesta. 

-White Diamond me lo contó, pero personalmente prefiero no creer que eso sea verdad- Jasper responde con calma, repentinamente la gema naranja ve un poco extrañada como la fusión grita con molestia. La gema naranja se da cuenta de que ella misma bajo la guardia, un error de novato, porque entonces Ópalo le da un golpe que la manda a volar, solo para entonces disparar rápidamente a Jasper con su arco. 

La gema naranja no esta sorprendida o particularmente dañada, ella volverá. Por unos momentos las Crystal Gems ven a Eyeball y Circón, pero la pequeña gema roja se va rápidamente viendo la dirección en la que Jasper vuela, para confusión de la otra Rubí, Zafiro y Ópalo -Tenemos que buscar a Steven, ahora- Ópalo reclama con seriedad, eso provenía de cualquiera de las dos gemas que conformaban a la mujer gigante. 

******

En Beach City, White esta sentada en el sofá con Andy al lado, el piloto esta viendo la televisión mientras que por su parte Peridot y Lapis están afuera, y Greg barriendo la casa después de que la abandonaron por tanto tiempo -...¿Cuando te vas a ir?- La diamante pregunta con curiosidad al piloto, no es como si ella estuviera apresurada, pero la gema no tiene tacto para la conversación. 

-Mhhhh...No se, pensaba quedarme unos días más. Si el clima no se pone peor- Andy responde con calma. 

White se queda en silencio, ella mira la tele junto con el piloto por unos momentos -...¿Puedo ir contigo?- La diamante pregunta repentinamente, Andy dirige una mirada curiosa a White.

-¿Por que querrías venir conmigo?- El piloto pregunta curioso a la diamante, ella baja los hombros un poco. 

-Ellos creen que no me doy cuenta, pero se que les desagrado bastante. No quiero seguir molestando, así que creo que es mejor que me vaya- White responde con calma, por su parte Andy la mira por unos momentos, él se levanta del sillón y la diamante le sigue, ambos empiezan a salir de la casa para dar un paseo. 

-Quiero que lo pienses bien White, no creo que ellos te odien- El piloto inicia detenidamente -Ellos son tu familia, estarán allí para ti sin importar que- Andy exclama seriamente, por su parte White Diamond no dice muchas palabras, ella camina junto al piloto italiano.

-...Si, quizás tengas razón. Pero no creo que yo sea capaz de formar parte de sus vidas- White sentencia con indiferencia, sorprendiendo un poco a Andy.

-Eres su familia, eres parte de su identidad de ellos, ya eres parte de la vida de todos, eso no va a cambiar- El piloto responde con seriedad, por su parte, la diamante baja la mirada pero Andy extiende una mano hacía ella -¿Quieres ir a comer o bailar un poco?- El piloto ofrece, entonces White toma la mano de Andy. 

******

Lejos de allí, Bismuth regenero su forma física, ella era una gema de piel morada, con una figura imponente y un cabello multicolor. La gema mira confundida, sus ojos viajan alrededor de aquel bosque, encontrando entonces a Spinel y Steven -...¿Hola?- Bismuth saluda con curiosidad, por su parte el híbrido y la gema rosa retroceden un poco -¡No, esperen! ¿Donde estoy?- La gema multicolor pregunta rápidamente con un poco de preocupación. 

-Antes estabas dentro de una burbuja dentro de mi león, ahora estas en un bosque cerca de Beach City- Steven responde un poco cauteloso -¿Quien eres?- El híbrido añade con curiosidad. 

-Yo soy Bismuth. ¿Quienes son ustedes?- Bismuth exclama con orgullo, señalando la gema en su pecho. Steven aun esta un poco extrañado por la forma de la gema, pero por su parte Spinel se estira hacia Bismuth, sorprendiendo a la gema multicolor por esa demostración de habilidad en el cambio de forma -¿Que pasa?- Bismuth pregunta con curiosidad cuando la gema rosa extiende su mano hacía ella. 

-Es un saludo, yo soy Spinel y él es Steven- Spinel exclama tomando la mano de la gema multicolor y sacudiéndola con animo. 

-Oh, un placer conocerlos- Bismuth exclama con una sonrisa mientras retoma la compostura, devolviendo la fuerte sacudida a la gema rosa -¿Que hace una gema con una bola de carne por aquí?- La gema multicolor pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¿Bola de carne?- Steven y Spinel preguntan sorprendidos, sin entender muy bien la frase de Bismuth. La gema multicolor parece a punto de responder, pero entonces las Crystal Gems aparecen. 

-¡Steven!- Ópalo exclama preocupada, pero entonces cuando Perla y Amatista se separan, la gema blanca, Rubí y Zafiro se fijan en la gema multicolor. 

-Perla...Rubí y Zafiro...- Bismuth exclama sorprendida, mientras que las tres gemas mencionadas saltan emocionadas a abrazar a la gema multicolor. Por su parte Steven, Spinel y Amatista no saben muy bien que esta pasando, pero parece una reunión de viejos conocidos. 


	65. 65-Forjando un futuro

-¡Estoy tan feliz de volver a verlas a todas!- BIsmuth exclama emocionada, la gran gema multicolor alza a Perla y la tira por los aires, para preocupación de Steven y Amatista, pero por su parte la gema blanca ríe junto con Rubí y Zafiro, muy emocionadas de ver a la gema multicolor. 

-¡Pensamos que habías muerto! O peor...- La gema roja exclama con emoción, y sin tacto alguno, ella se aferra a la pierna de una sorprendida Bismuth,la gema multicolor parece a punto de preguntar algo, pero ella es interrumpida por la gema morada, más rápida debido a la confusión del momento. 

-Disculpen pero. ¿Quien es ella?- Amatista exclama con curiosidad, por su parte Bismuth deja a Perla en el suelo. 

-Oh. Lo siento chicos, ella, es Bismuth. Una de los miembros originales de las Crystal Gems- La gema blanca presenta emocionada a la gema multicolor, sorprendiendo a la gema morada, el híbrido y a la gema rosa. Bismuth se acerca orgullosa a los tres miembros más desconcertados del grupo.

-¿Nuevos reclutas? ¡Un placer conocerlos!- La gema multicolor exclama mientras rodea con sus brazos a Amatista, Spinel y Steven, en el caso del híbrido casi es asfixiado -Siempre podemos contar con más Amatistas- Bismuth señala a la gema morada con alegría, soltando a la adolorida y confundida Amatista en el suelo -Es raro ver a una Spinel combatiendo, pero siempre es bueno ver a más gemas rebeldes- La gema multicolor exclama soltando a la gema rosa -Y es un placer también conocerte a ti, bola de carne- Bismuth exclama soltando a Steven, quien toma una gran bocanada de aire -Oigan. ¿Donde esta el resto?¿En la base?- La gema multicolor pregunta con emoción.

Spinel y Amatista se recomponen lo más rápido que pueden, Perla se acerca a ver como están ellas dos. Por su parte, Rubí y Zafiro se acercan a Bismuth -¿El resto?- La gema azul pregunta un poco incómoda. 

-Si, ya sabes de quienes hablo, Snowflake, Biggs, Crazy Laze- La gema multicolor responde con obviedad. 

-¿De quienes estas hablando?- Spinel, Amatista y Steven preguntan muy confundidos, recibiendo una mirada de la misma confusión por parte de Bismuth, algunas gotas de sudor caen por la frente de la gema roja y Zafiro, quienes palmean el brazo de la gema multicolor. 

-Es una larga historia- La gema azul exclama -Imagino que Rose te salvo y por eso estas aquí ahora- Zafiro menciona, entonces Bismuth se queda quieta, el semblante de la gema multicolor se torna pensativo, y repentinamente ella parece darse cuenta de algo. 

-¿Donde esta Rose?- Bismuth pregunta bastante alarmada por la ausencia de la líder de las Crystal Gems. Amatista y Steven también empiezan a sudar al darse cuenta de la situación, con la gema morada y Spinel un poco mejor, Perla se levanta para hablar con la gema multicolor, el rostro de la gema blanca es serio y empático hacía su antigua compañera. 

-Es una...larga historia. Por un lado, expulsamos a las Diamantes de la Tierra- Perla inicia de forma sensible, una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Bismuth -Pero perdimos a la mayor parte de la rebelión, solo quedamos Rose, Garnet y yo- La gema blanca continua, la expresión de horror de la gema multicolor se ensancha -Y Rose murió unos miles de años después, ella abandono su forma física- Perla continua, con Bismuth incrédula ante las palabras de la gema blanca. 

-Y Zafiro y yo rompimos- Rubí levanta su mano señalando a la gema azul. 

-...¡¿Que demonios paso mientras no estuve?!- La gema multicolor pregunta sorprendida -¡Ustedes dos eran mi pareja favorita!- Bismuth se lamenta señalando a la gema roja y Zafiro, ellas por su parte alzan los hombros, aun era incómodo para Zafiro hablar de eso, no tanto para Rubí. 

-Asuntos personales- Rubí sentencia mientras que la gema azul se queda sin decir ninguna palabra. 

-¿En serio somos todo lo que queda de las Crystal Gems?- Bismuth pregunta con melancolía a Perla, la gema blanca llora un poco -Perla...- La gema multicolor se lamenta yendo a abrazar a Perla, Rubí y Zafiro. Mientras tanto, Amatista, Steven y Spinel miran, alejados de la situación de los miembros más antiguos de las Crystal Gems. 

-Deja que te llevemos a la nueva base de las Crystal Gems, podemos hablar más tranquilamente allí- La gema blanca exclama, sorprendiendo un poco a Bismuth por la mención de una base para las Crystal Gems, aunque en parte a ella le resultaba lógico, si casi toda la rebelión había sido aplastada. 

******

Durante el camino Bismuth hablaba con alegría de ver a sus viejas compañeras de equipo una vez más, recordando hazañas que ella había hecho junto con Garnet y Perla durante la rebelión, entre tanto los nuevos miembros solo podían oír, Steven y Spinel estaban asombrados. Mientras que por su parte Amatista aun tenía ciertas dudas sobre Bismuth, ya que ella nunca había oído de la gema multicolor, que sin embargo parece haber sido una confidente de Rose y amiga intima de Garnet y la gema blanca. 

-Bienvenida al templo- Perla menciona abriendo la puerta para Bismuth, quien mira aquel lugar sorprendida. La gema multicolor quita sorprendida una tabla del piso, aterrando a Greg y Steven. 

-¿De quien fue la idea de hacer una base de madera?- Bismuth pregunta sorprendida, unas risas salen de la gema multicolor. 

-¿Quién eres tú?- Greg, Peridot y Lapis preguntan sorprendidos. 

-Podemos hacer las presentaciones en otro momento- Perla exclama rápidamente, haciendo que Bismuth suelte la tabla del piso. La gema blanca se aproxima hacía Greg -¿Donde esta White?- La gema blanca murmura preocupada, por su parte el humano alza los hombros -Ve a buscarla y manténla alejada del templo, haz que se quede en el granero o algo, Bismuth no toleraría verla- Perla implora rápidamente en voz baja, Greg entonces sale del templo un poco incómodo, pero el humano rápidamente va a cumplir la petición de la gema blanca. 

Peridot y Lapis se alejan un poco para ponerse cerca de Spinel y Steven -¿Que esta pasando?- La gema azul y la gema verde preguntan, con el híbrido y la gema rosa teniendo que explicar la situación, la cual era bastante complicada. Por su parte, Perla hace que Bismuth se siente en el sofá.

-Entonces...¿Como es que Rose abandono su forma física?¿Que paso con las fuerzas de Homeworld?¿Como fue liquidada la rebelión?- La gema multicolor pregunta con seriedad. 

-Bueno, después de que despareciste todavía estuvimos luchando por algún tiempo, te extrañamos e intentamos buscarte, pero no encontramos nada, así que Rose tuvo que continuar sin ti, hasta que ella...destrozó a Pink Diamond- Perla explica detenidamente y con cierto pesar en sus palabras, Bismuth esta muy sorprendida por la historia contada por la gema blanca -Pero después de eso, Yellow y Blue Diamond atacaron la tierra y...la mayoría de nuestras compañeras se convirtieron en gemas corruptas, Rose solo logro salvarnos a Garnet y a mi- Perla continua, mientras que la gema multicolor permanece anonadada. 

-Las gemas de Homeworld se fueron después de que creyeron habernos derrotado. ¿No? ¿Ellas siguen viniendo?- Bismuth pregunta con molestia, ella aprieta sus puños con fuerza por la rabia que le provocaba pensar en lo que las gemas de Homeworld le hicieron a la rebelión, por su parte, Peridot suda un poco incómoda -¿Que paso con Rose?- . 

-¿Por que Perla no le esta contando la verdad?- Spinel murmura con curiosidad, preguntando a Steven, la gema rosa esta un poco nerviosa también, alrededor de la pareja también estaban Lapis, Peridot y Amatista. 

-Imagino que mamá no quiere contarle a Bismuth todavía, ella podría ponerse muy sensible si le decimos todo repentinamente- El híbrido intenta razonar, esa explicación parece suficiente para el resto del pequeño grupo, que concuerda con la opinión de Steven.

-Bueno, después de haber sobrevivido, las gemas corruptas infestaron el planeta, así que las Crystal Gems ahora nos dedicábamos a encapsular a las gemas corruptas, terminamos aquí y hace aproximadamente unos 200 años, unos humanos llegaron aquí y fundaron Beach City. Hace un tiempo llego Greg y bueno, Rose y él se enamoraron. Rose quedo embarazada y nació Steven, pero Rose abandono su forma física- Perla explica un poco incómoda, para ella era difícil explicar a la gema multicolor todos los conceptos que suponía la desaparición de Rose. 

-¿Qué?- Bismuth pregunta confundida, la gema blanca suspira, pero entonces el híbrido se acerca. 

-Hola, yo soy el hijo de Rose- Steven saluda un poco tímido. 

-¿El qué de Rose?- La gema multicolor vuelve a preguntar. 

-Es un concepto difícil de explicar, pero es como...cuando una gema sale de un Kindergarten, el Kindergarten en este caso es Rose y Steven es una nueva gema, o bueno, parte de una gema- Perla intenta explicar, mientras que el híbrido muestra la gema en su ombligo, sorprendiendo a Bismuth. La gema blanca alza en sus brazos a Steven y le abraza -En todos los niveles menos el biológico, yo también soy madre de Steven- Perla menciona emocionada abrazando al apenado híbrido. 

-Oh, vaya. Tantas cosas han cambiado- Bismuth exclama sorprendida, ella coloca sus manos en sus rodillas por unos momentos, apretando con fuerza pero tras unos instantes, la gema multicolor se levanta -¡Chicos!¡Quiero ayudar! Puede que la mayoría de la rebelión haya sido derrotada, pero si sigue habiendo problemas, entonces debo hacer algo. Acompáñenme a la forja, creo que deje algo ahí antes de irme- Bismuth exclama. 

-¿Forja?- Spinel, Steven, Amatista, Peridot y Lapis preguntan con curiosidad, recibiendo una sonrisa de la gema multicolor. 

-Mi lugar de trabajo, tuve el honor de producir todas las armas de la rebelión allí- Bismuth exclama con orgullo, dirigiéndose la portal, al principió Perla, Amatista, Lapis y Zafiro dudan un poco, pero el resto del grupo parecen emocionados por ir. 

-¡A la forja!- Steven, Spinel, Peridot y Rubí gritan emocionados, por lo que las otras cuatro gemas van a acompañar al grupo a la forja. El portal emite su luz y el grupo se va a la nueva ubicación, mientras que Greg llega en ese mismo instante, encontrando ahora la casa vacía. León llega para hacer compañía al humano.

******

La forja se encontraba en lo que parecían unas montañas, un angosto y alargado camino llevo al grupo, guiado por Bismuth, hacia una extraña puerta con una abertura cóncava en su centro, una pequeña luz sale de la gema multicolor, y la puerta se abre. Frente al grupo la puerta se hunde, mostrando entonces la forja, llena de polvo y en completa oscuridad, pero incluso así puede verse la cantidad de armas, armaduras y defensas presentes allí. Cuando Bismuth entra, las luces se activan. 

El lugar tiene una especie de pequeños canales y una tubería, de la cual cae lava para llenar los canales -¡Nada como un buen baño de lava antes de trabajar!- Bismuth exclama tirándose a la lava, pero ella ni siquiera se altera por aquel material, de hecho la gema multicolor lo usa para refrescar sus rastas. 

-Me estoy quemando aquí dentro- Steven exclama, el híbrido suda a montones e intenta refrescarse, mientras que las gemas ni se inmutan. Spinel estira su mano como si fuera un abanico para darle aire al híbrido que se esta deshidratando. 

Entre tanto Bismuth estaba mostrando como forja una espada en cuestión de segundos, solo para entonces ir a un cofre y sacar algunas cosas para sus viejas amigas, incluso algo para Amatista. 

******

**[En un bosque nevado]**

Lejos de la forja, en un lugar muy al norte, la nieve sigue cayendo con fuerza, pero eso le importa poco a Jasper, que esta en unas fuentes termales naturales, ella simplemente esta allí tirada en el agua sin moverse demasiado, por otra parte, Eyeball esta haciendo burbujas en el agua y Circón esta afuera, en un costado mientras la nieve le cae encima -¿No quieres entrar?- La gema roja le pregunta a Circón con curiosidad, la gema roja empieza a tirarle agua encima a la gema azul. 

-No, pero gracias por la oferta- Circón responde lo más amable que puede, pero ella sigue nerviosa y enojada, ella parece murmurar insultos mientras que por su parte, Eyeball vuelve a hacer burbujas debajo del agua. Repentinamente se oyen algunos rugidos, Circón siente un escalofrío mientras que la gema roja dirige su único ojo con curiosidad hacía el origen de los ruidos. 

Jasper no se inmuta, pero entonces dos gigantescas gemas corruptas se colocan frente a las aguas termales, respirando amenazantes hacía las otras tres gemas -¡Jasper!- Eyeball y Circón imploran atemorizadas, pero la gema naranja ni se inmuta, ella se levanta lenta y calmada de las aguas. 

-Al fin un poco de acción, me estaba aburriendo- Jasper sentencia, una de las gemas vuelve a rugir hacía la gema naranja. Jasper simplemente le da un puñetazo que hunde a la gigantesca gema corrupta en el suelo, mientras que el agua empieza a esparcirse y salir a la superficie, una sonrisa esta en el rostro de la gema naranja, mientras ella empieza a dar una paliza a las gemas corruptas. 

*******

_Advertencia_: La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor. 

Greg llega con Andy y White, el piloto y la diamante están comiendo sobras de papas fritas -Hey- Andy y White saludan al cansado humano. 

-Hey chicos, oigan, parece que vino una gema de visita y White no puede volver al templo, por ahora- Greg explica un poco incómodo -¿Te molestaría...ir al granero, White?- El humano pregunta con curiosidad. 

-No, estoy bien con eso- La diamante responde con indiferencia, con el piloto y Greg acompañando a la diamante, en parte porque Greg quiere asegurarse de que White cumpla su palabra, y por otro Andy lo hace por cortesía. Pero entonces White Diamond se pone en pose T y arrincona a los dos humanos. 

-¿Quieren coger?- White pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¡¿Que?!- Greg exclama sorprendido.

-Si- Andy acepta con calma. 


	66. 66-Corazones de humanos y gemas

Steven y Spinel están afuera de la forja -Siempre me pregunte. ¿Para que sirve esta agua que expulsan las personas? Yo a veces también lo hago- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad, ella pasa sus dedos por la piel del híbrido, notando el sudor que había empezado a salir por el calor de aquel lugar, sin duda la forja no estaba diseñada para albergar humanos, sino gemas, que no eran afectadas por los cambios de temperatura. 

-La llamamos sudor. Hay animales que cuando tienen mucho calor lo...expulsan, para refrescarse. También sale a veces cuando una persona esta nerviosa- Steven le explica a una sorprendida Spinel, el híbrido mueve su mano para generar una pequeña brisa y continuar enfriándose, ahora la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, y eso era incómodo para Steven. 

La gema rosa continua sentada al lado del híbrido, parece que las otras gemas se estaban entreteniendo dentro de la forja pero en aquella paz, Steven y Spinel estaban tranquilos sentados uno al lado del otro -¡Chicos, tienen que ver esto!- Amatista interrumpe emocionada, saltando hacía la pareja, parece que la gema morada oculta algo detrás de su espalda. 

-¿Qué sucede?- Spinel y Steven exclaman curiosos, pero entonces Amatista saca su látigo de detrás de ella, ahora el arma de la gema morada termina con una especie de tres pequeñas bolas con pinchos, sorprendiendo al híbrido y la gema rosa por la mejora en el arma. 

-Bismuth tenía esto guardado. ¡Es genial! Ella parece ser realmente buena- Amatista halaga con emoción a Bismuth, la gema multicolor por su parte no tarda en aparecer detrás de la gema morada, acompañada por supuesto por las otras gemas, todas parecen emocionadas menos Lapis, quien era la más retraída de aquel grupo. 

-¿Que tal? ¿A ustedes dos no les interesaría también una mejora? Ya hice una para Perla y Rubí- Bismuth exclama con orgullo, ella se dirige hacía Steven y Spinel, quienes miran sorprendidos como Perla ahora tiene una especie de tridente mientras que Rubí tiene unos nudillos dorados en su guantelete. 

-No gracias, yo no tengo arma, tampoco peleo mucho- Spinel rechaza la oferta de la gema multicolor, lo cual Bismuth entiende. 

-Yo solo tengo un escudo- Steven responde con calma, a lo que la gema multicolor asiente con curiosidad. Cuando el híbrido enseña su escudo rosa a Bismuth, ella esta sorprendida, tocando la figura del escudo. 

-Es exactamente como el escudo de Rose, tienes algo muy bueno aquí- La gema multicolor añade con sorpresa y admiración, Steven tiene una pequeña sonrisa, pero entonces Bismuth le da al híbrido una pequeña y juguetona palmada en la espalda, lamentablemente esto hunde a Steven en el suelo, quien tiene que ser rescatado por el resto de gemas rápidamente -Lo siento por eso. Oigan, ya que aun tenemos tiempo y quiero empezar a ayudar con el asunto de las gemas corruptas cuanto antes. ¿Quienes quieren realizar un poco de entrenamiento de las Crystal Gems antes de una misión? A la antigua usanza- La gema multicolor exclama con emoción, mirando a Rubí, Zafiro, Perla y Amatista. 

******

La playa de Beach City se había vuelto una zona de combate, en teoría todo era un entrenamiento de las Crystal Gems, pero todo ocurría a gran velocidad y empleando tanta fuerza, que la mayoría de los espectadores no podían creer aquel espectáculo. De hecho, Steven y Spinel están mirando todo desde la ventana del cuarto del híbrido, por pura seguridad -En estos momentos, agradezco que no seamos del tipo de personas que combaten- La gema rosa asegura con preocupación. 

Steven asiente tragando saliva mientras ve a Perla utilizar su nuevo tridente mientras que Bismuth convierte sus manos en martillos gigantes -Si- El híbrido exclama mientras ve aquella escena de combate, ahora él estaba bastante nervioso, pero de forma repentina Steven siente las manos de Spinel rodeándolo desde atrás, los dedos de la gema rosa se colocan sobre el pecho del híbrido -¿Que haces?- Steven pregunta con una sonrisa dirigida hacía Spinel. 

-Tengo una pregunta- La gema rosa exclama con curiosidad, el híbrido asiente expectante -A veces escucho que hay algo aquí, como...pequeños golpes, a veces son rápidos y otras veces son lentos. ¿Que hace ese sonido?- Spinel pregunta mientras da unas pequeñas palmadas al pecho de Steven. 

El híbrido estaba sorprendido por la pregunta -Es mi corazón, supongo- Steven responde mientras coloca sus manos sobre las manos de la gema rosa, Spinel y él escuchan los latidos, hay una sonrisa ancha en el rostro de Steven, mientras que por su parte la gema rosa esta muy relajada, ella se estira hacía el pecho de Steven para oír con atención el corazón de su novio -Hey, Spinel. Mira esto- El híbrido llama la atención de Spinel, la gema rosa levanta un poco la mirada.

Spinel ve como las manos de Steven se retiran de las suyas y el híbrido forma un corazón, dirigido hacía la gema rosa. Spinel se sonroja y la gema rosa rápidamente imita el gesto del híbrido, ambos pasan unos minutos uno al lado del otro pero entonces la mano de Spinel toca el hombro de Steven -Escucha, creo que acabo de lograr imitar los latidos- La gema rosa exclama tocando su propio pecho, para sorpresa del híbrido. 

Un curioso Steven acerca su oído al pecho de Spinel, pero rápidamente se aleja, el híbrido recibe una curiosa mirada de la gema rosa -Lo siento, tú gema esta fría- Steven menciona mientras se soba la oreja un poco apenado, Spinel por su parte ríe un poco. El híbrido vuelve a acercarse, y para su sorpresa, también escucha unos latidos -¡¿Como lo hiciste?!- Steven pregunta asombrado. 

-No estoy muy segura de como se ve un corazón de verdad, pero cambie un poco el interior de mi forma física para imitar los latidos de un corazón- Spinel responde con calma.

-Eres increíble-Steven menciona mientras continua escuchando el corazón de la gema rosa, el híbrido nota como se acelera un poco, no era un corazón de verdad, pero funcionaba como uno. 

-¿Recién te das cuenta? Si es así, me ofendes- Spinel exclama, a pesar de que ella parezca alardear, esta bastante sonrojada. Steven pasa sus manos por la espalda de su novia mientras él se limita a escuchar los latidos de ella, los dedos del híbrido acarician la forma física de la gema rosa con amabilidad, ellos disfrutan mucho esos pequeños momentos. 

Abajo de las escaleras que daban paso al cuarto del híbrido, Peridot esta mirando todo lo que Spinel y Steven hacen, con la gema verde escribiendo algo en una hoja. Lapis por su parte esta durmiendo en el sofá, mientras que al lado de ella Greg juega animado con León. 

******

**[Unos momentos después]**

Bismuth entra de un salto a la habitación de Steven, encontrando al híbrido y su novia, ambos durmiendo desde hace apenas unos minutos -¡Steven, Spinel!- La gema multicolor llama emocionada, golpeando sus dos manos como si fueran martillos, esta acción hace vibrar toda la casa y naturalmente despierta a la pareja. 

-¿Bismuth?- Spinel y Steven preguntan confundidos. 

-¡Vamos a entrenar! Es natural que las Crystal Gems entrenar antes de una misión- Bismuth exclama emocionada, el híbrido suda nervioso mientras que la gema rosa tiene sus ojos muy abiertos. 

-Yo no soy una Crystal Gem oficial, yo solo soy novia de Steven- Spinel se excusa mientras se intenta ocultar debajo de la cama rápidamente, pero la gema multicolor toma a la gema rosa por los pies y la levanta, poniendo a Spinel de cabeza, como un pescado. 

-¡Ahora eres una Crystal Gem oficial!- Bismuth exclama con emoción, dirigiendo una sonrisa a la gema rosa. 

-Ehhh...No creo, no creo que yo sea bueno para el tipo de entrenamiento del que hablas- Steven exclama bastante nervioso, para sorpresa de la gema multicolor, ella también toma al híbrido por las piernas para alzarlo como un pez. 

-¿Entonces que hacen ustedes para entrenar?- Bismuth pregunta con curiosidad. 

-No entrenamos- Steven y Spinel sentencian con sinceridad, para sorpresa de la gema multicolor. 

Cuando Bismuth esta a punto de hablar, Perla llega y interviene, haciendo que la gema multicolor baje al híbrido y la gema rosa -Bismuth, no vamos a meterlos a ellos dos al entrenamiento- La gema blanca exclama mientras ella alza a Steven y Spinel, acariciando el pelo de la pareja. 

-Oh vamos Perla, seguro que les es de utilidad refinarse un poco- La gema multicolor exclama, pero ante la mirada de Perla, Bismuth cede. Sin embargo entonces una idea repentina llega a la mente de la gema multicolor, una que ella no tarda en compartir -Oigan. ¿Donde esta la espada de Rose?- Bismuth exclama con curiosidad, ella dirige su mirada al híbrido, que alzo la mano. 

-Se la di a mi amiga, Connie- Steven responde con calma -¿Por que la pregunta?- El híbrido añade con curiosidad, la mirada de él y la mirada de Spinel se fijan en las dos gemas más altas. 

-La espada es la más fina obra de Bismuth- Perla exclama con alegría, señalando a Bismuth, quien asiente con orgullo ante aquel halago -Podemos ir a ver a Connie, hace tiempo que no la vemos- La gema blanca añade con alegría, aunque por su parte Steven y Spinel sudan un poco, lamentablemente, Bismuth ya esta siguiendo a Perla para ir a casa de los Maheswaran. 

******

Steven y Perla tocan la puerta de la casa de los Maheswaran, mientras que Bismuth y Spinel detrás de ellos dos -¿Hola?- Priyanka abre la puerta, sorprendida de ver al híbrido y sus amigas -¡Ah!...¿Esta el piloto contigo?- Priyanka pregunta un poco asustada, pero principalmente ella es precavida, Steven rápidamente niega -¿Que quieres?- La mujer pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Vinimos a buscar a Connie- El híbrido responde con calma, Priyanka deja pasar al grupo, aunque antes la mujer humana quiere hablar un poco con Perla sobre los familiares de Steven. Bismuth y Spinel prestan atención a Doug, quien esta con algunos moretones en su cara acostado en el sofá, la gema rosa sabe que eso fue por culpa de Andy -Por aquí arriba- Steven llama a las dos gemas, que lo siguen por las escaleras hacía el cuarto de Connie. 

-¡Steven, Spinel!- La chica humana llama emocionada saliendo de su cuarto, Connie va a abrazar al híbrido y la gema rosa, ellos dos corresponden con emoción, pero entonces la chica humana nota a Bismuth, quien solo observa con indiferencia -¿Nueva gema?- Connie pregunta asombrada, la gema multicolor era un poco más alta que Garnet. 

-¿Nueva? No, pero si estuve desaparecida unos cuantos miles de años- Bismtuh responde con una sonrisa calmada -Perla y Steven me contaron que tú tienes una espada, yo la hice- La gema multicolor exclama con calma, a lo cual una sorprendida Connie asiente. La chica humana vuelve a entrar a su habitación, con el grupo siguiéndola desde atrás -Una bola de carne usando esa espada- Bismuth murmura con ciertos disgusto, pero nadie la escucha. 

-Aquí esta...Se daño un poco en la lucha contra Aguamarina- Connie exclama, ella enseña entonces la espada rosa y la vaina a la gema multicolor. Bismuth con calma toma la espada que alguna vez le perteneció a su líder, ella examina las muescas hechas por los ataques de la gema azul -¿Se puede reparar?- La chica humana pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Si, solo necesito un par de días- Bismuth sentencia con calma, ella pasa sus dedos por el filo sin cortarse -Iré a la forja. ¡En cuanto termine con esto nos vamos de misión!- La gema multicolor le dice a Spinel y a Steven, corriendo con emoción, destruyendo parte de la casa de Connie a su lado. 

-Oh no- Connie exclama con un poco de tristeza al ver las marcas en la pared causadas por el paso de Bismuth, la gema rosa y el híbrido le dan algunas palmadas en la espalda a la chica humana -No se preocupen, supongo. Oígan, hace tiempo que no hablamos. ¿Como les fue?- Connie exclama siendo más positiva mientras se dirige hacía sus dos amigos, ellos apenas tienen tiempo para explicar todo cuando Perla los llama para irse. 

******

**[En el bosque nevado]**

Jasper esta sentada sobre las derrotadas gemas corruptas, ellas ahora están atemorizadas de la gema naranja, que devora una fruta que encontró hace unos momentos -¡Jasper, eres genial!- Eyeball exclama vitoreando por la victoria de Jasper, ella empieza a subir por los cuerpos de las gemas corruptas para saltar cerca de la gema naranja. Jasper por su parte solo ignora a Eyeball. 

Por su parte Circón se mantiene lo más alejada posible -Eh, perdona Jasper pero...¿Tenemos un plan?¿O algo?- La gema azul levanta su mano, cuando los ojos de la gema naranja se dirigen hacía ella, Circón palidece y se encoge un poco, sus nervios la detienen de gritar a la gema naranja. 

-No, los planes no son lo mío. Solo hay que esperar- Jasper sentencia mientras se come toda la fruta finalmente, ella permanece sentada sobre las gemas corruptas, pero repentinamente más rugidos se oyen por el bosque, y unas luces extrañas empiezan a aparecer por el cielo. 

Circón y Eyeball se vuelven a esconder detrás de la fuerza de la gema naranja, para sobrevivir. 


	67. 67-Una herrera y el océano

Bismuth había tomado su propio rumbo para volver a la forja y trabajar en reparar la espada de Rose, Perla junto con Steven y Spinel abandonan la casa de los Maheswaran, con la gema blanca, la gema rosa y el híbrido ignorando los destrozos hechos por la gema multicolor, para molestia de Priyanka y Doug. Una vez afuera, Perla les da algunas palmadas a Steven y Spinel -Diría que eso salió bien, voy a buscar a Andy y White para ver que todo este bien. Tengan cuidado y no se desvíen mucho- La gema blanca exclama amorosamente. 

-¡Adiós Perla!- Steven y Spinel se despiden de Perla después de darle un abrazo. La gema blanca ve a la pareja por unos momentos, y entonces ella va a buscar a la diamante. 

-Por favor, espero que mamá no haya eliminado al primo de Greg de la existencia- Perla murmura aterrada mientras busca a White Diamond y al piloto. En un principió la gema blanca hecho un vistazo por Beach City, pero ella no encontró rastro alguno de ellos dos, así que Perla se dirigió al granero, que era la única opción aparente que quedaba. 

Afuera esta estacionada el avión de Andy, y la gema blanca nota una luz encendida en el interior del edificio, Perla sigilosamente empieza a trepar por una de las paredes, entrando por la ventana y aterrizando en el segundo piso sin ser detectada. La gema blanca camina de puntillas, asomándose para ver hacía el piso inferior, debido a que unas sombras se proyectan en la pared.

-Así se hace, uno, dos, tres- Andy exclama con calma, Perla entonces ve como el humano y White Diamond están bailando, para sorpresa de la gema blanca, la diamante era pésima bailando y ella claramente no puede seguir el ritmo de Andy, pero hay una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos. 

******

-¡Hola!- Spinel y Steven saludan al entrar en el templo, los miembros del grupo presentes corresponden rápidamente. 

-Oigan chicos. ¿Y Perla?- Greg y Amatista preguntan con curiosidad. 

-Se fue a buscar a White y Andy- El híbrido y la gema rosa responden con calma, para cierta preocupación de la gema morada y el adulto que esperan que Perla y Andy estén bien -¿Bismuth ya se fue?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, a lo cual Lapis, Rubí, Zafiro, Amatista y Peridot asienten con rapidez, aunque claramente hay distintos sentimientos entre las gemas. 

-¡Bismuth va a reparar la espada de Rose! ¿No creen que ella es genial?- La gema morada y la gema roja exclaman con emoción, hay una sonrisa en la mayoría del grupo. 

-Sinceramente, a mi no me agrada Bismuth- Lapis sentencia con indiferencia, el resto del grupo esta un poco sorprendido mientras ella vuela hacía las escaleras, la gema azul ahora hizo otro nido debajo de la estructura, pero este esta hecho con ropa lanuda, como suéteres, camperas o calcetines. En un principió Lapis esta calmada dentro de aquel lugar, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que su nuevo nido atrajo la atención de algunos de sus compañeros. 

El híbrido y Spinel saltaron hacía la montaña de ropa -¡Lapis!- Steven y la gema rosa saludan mientras se meten junto con la gema azul en aquel nido -¿Estas bien?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad mientras toca la frente de Lapis, la gema azul tiene sus ojos cerrados -¿Estas intentando dormir? Me gusta dormir- La gema rosa exclama mientras continua molestando a Lapis, Spinel solo intenta conversar con la gema azul. 

-Si- Lapis sentencia con indiferencia, sin embargo ella frunce el ceño por unos instantes. 

-¿Por que no te agrada Bismuth?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad mientras se recuesta al lado de la gema azul, por su parte la gema rosa se vuelve más pequeña y ella se coloca sobre la espalda del híbrido -Es decir, si, ella es una Crystal Gem, pero nunca has dicho que Amatista, Rubí, Zafiro o Perla no te agradaran- Steven exclama con calma. 

-¿Recuerdan cuando les hable de como termine en el espejo?- Lapis inquiere abriendo sus ojos para mirar directamente al híbrido y la gema rosa, ellos entonces tienen los ojos bastante abiertos, recordando la narración de la gema azul -Allí habían Bismutos, así que...Bismuth no me agrada, ella es una Crystal Gem y lo fue durante el tiempo en el que me encerraron- Lapis sentencia con simpleza, para ella era un razonamiento lógico. 

-Oh, pero...¿Crees que Bismuth estuvo entre las gemas que te atacaron?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, la gema azul baja los hombros. 

-Quizás, quizás no. No lo se- Lapis responde de forma breve y concisa. 

-No creo que eso sea motivo suficiente- El híbrido declara con calma, la gema azul continua mirándole sin mucha emoción -Es decir, si Bismuth estuvo allí, podrías pedirle a ella que se disculpara. Pero si ella no estuvo, no tendrías porque odiarla solo por tus experiencias con otras Bismutos. Estoy seguro de que ustedes dos podrían llevarse bien con un poco de tiempo juntas- Steven explica con una sonrisa. 

-No quiero pasar tiempo con Bismuth- Lapis exclama con seriedad, arruinando la sonrisa en el rostro del híbrido -No digo que Bismuth sea mala persona o que todas las Bismutos me desagraden, pero Bismuth, por su pasado y mí pasado, me trae malos recuerdos- La gema azul explica con simpleza. 

-...Aww- Steven y Spinel exclaman abrazando a Lapis repentinamente, de hecho esto confunde un poco a la gema azul, pero ella lo deja estar, cerrando los ojos con calma -¿Lapis?- La pareja exclama un poco preocupada, ellos se dan cuenta de que Lapis se durmió y ahora ellos no pueden mover los brazos -¡Lapis!- Steven y Spinel llaman, pero la gema azul ronca con fuerza. 

******

Ahora era de noche en Beach City, Perla había llegado unos minutos antes del anochecer, cuando el grupo de gemas ya había logrado sacar a Spinel y Steven de su abrazo con Lapis. La gema blanca, acompañada por Greg, empezó a cocinar una cena para todo el grupo. Tras terminar, Perla tiene un pequeño paquete para entregar a la gema rosa y el híbrido -Steven, Spinel. Por favor, entreguen esto a Bismuth, quizás a ella le pueda gustar la comida de los humanos- La gema blanca exclama amablemente. 

-¡En seguida!- Steven y Spinel aceptan la misión de Perla, ellos se dirigen hacía el portal, pero antes de irse del templo, una idea cruza por la cabeza del híbrido -¡Lapis! Ven con nosotros a ver a Bismuth- Steven exclama con emoción, pero Lapis por su parte esta un poco confundida por la súbita oferta. 

-Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Quieres que ella pase tiempo con Bismuth?- Spinel exclama estirándose alrededor del híbrido, que rápidamente asiente. La gema rosa junto con Steven dirige una sonrisa a la gema azul. Lapis baja los hombros con desinterés, pero ella camina hacía el portal -¡Si!- El dúo vitorea emocionados yendo junto con Lapis. 

Al viajar a la forja, Steven y Spinel revolotean alrededor de la gema azul, charlando con emoción hacía Lapis, pero ella no da muchas palabras, ella solo sostiene el paquete con comida para Bismuth. El grupo camina hacía el sitio donde la gema multicolor trabaja, la entrada parece abierta, así que ellos descienden buscando a Bismuth -Oh no otra vez, tanto calor. Este sitio es como un horno- Steven se queja empezando a sudar por el calor de la forja. 

-Puedo ayudar, si quieres- Lapis ofrece con indiferencia, recibiendo una mirada curiosa del híbrido y Spinel. La gema del océano extiende sus alas y ella deja caer una gran cantidad de agua sobre el híbrido, Steven esta un poco sorprendido por eso, pero el agua era refrescante, hay una pequeña risa de parte de la gema rosa -¿Mejor?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Un poco- Steven sonría mientras camina por la forja junto con Spinel, la gema azul va detrás de ellos -¡Bismuth!- El híbrido y la gema rosa saludan cuando notan a la gema multicolor, ella esta trabajando en un yunque, con el metal de la espada al rojo vivo. Bismuth apenas presta atención al saludo del grupo hacía ella. 

Lapis solo entra en aquel lugar, ella se fija en como sale un poco de vapor del cuerpo de Steven, causado por la evaporación del agua que ella le había tirado encima -Ella no responde- Spinel exclama sorprendida mientras ella junto con el híbrido seguían intentando llamar la atención de Bismuth. La gema multicolor solo frunce el ceño, ella continua golpeando el metal con fuerza. Steven y Spinel están sorprendidos de que el metal no se rompa. 

-No creo que logren nada, ella parece una Bismuth muy dedicada a su trabajo- Lapis sentencia con calma, la gema azul desvía la mirada hacía una de las armas de la pared, ella puede ver su reflejo, y casi al instante Lapis quita la mirada de allí -Solo dejemos esto aquí, si sale de su trance quizás ella lo coma- La gema azul sentencia colocando la comida sobre una vasija con minerales. 

-¡Bismuth!- Steven vuelve a intentar llamar la atención de la gema multicolor, pero no hay respuesta -Wow, ella de verdad parece en trance- El híbrido exclama sorprendido, a lo cual Spinel y Lapis asienten -En verdad quería que pasaras tiempo con ella- Steven le dice a la gema azul. 

-No te preocupes Steven, ve afuera antes de que te deshidrates- Lapis sentencia con indiferencia, atrayendo una mirada curiosa de la pareja -...Intentaré hablar un poco con Bismuth, solo porque ustedes dos insistieron en traerme hasta aquí. Volveré en seguida- La gema azul explica con calma. 

Spinel y Steven asienten con emoción, ellos dos salen rápidamente de la forja. Lapis da una media vuelta y camina hacía Bismuth, los pasos de la gema azul son opacados por el martilleo de la mano de Bismuth -Bismuth- Lapis llama, pero no hay respuesta -Será por las malas, supongo- La gema azul suspira, ella libera sus alas y tira agua sobre el metal en el que Bismuth trabajaba.

-¡No! Eso no estaba listo- La gema multicolor exclama furiosa, ella entonces vuelca el yunque y el metal con molestia, Bismuth dirige entonces su mirada a la indiferente Lapis -Oh, eres la Lapis Lazuli. Eh, lo siento. ¿Cuanto llevas aquí?- La gema multicolor exclama sorprendida, ella se calma o se enfurece muy rápidamente, o esa es la sensación que ella le transmite a la gema azul. 

-Solo unos minutos. Steven y Spinel te trajeron comida, la hizo Perla- Lapis sentencia, ella señala al paquete que había dejado hace solo unos momentos. Bismuth suelta un pequeño murmullo que la gema azul no logra identificar, pero ella ve como la curiosa gema multicolor se dirige hacía el paquete, abriéndolo para encontrar la comida humana. 

-Oh...interesante- Bismuth exclama con una pequeña pizca de sorpresa, ella entonces se come todo de un bocado, devorando todo el paquete -...No sabe mal- La gema multicolor menciona con tranquilidad, ella se dirige entonces a levantar su yunque y su metal una vez más -Dime. ¿Tú eres una nueva recluta?- Bismuth pregunta a Lapis, la gema multicolor hace esto antes de empezar a preparar el metal para volver a calentarlo. 

-No. No me gustan las Crystal Gems- La gema azul responde con simpleza, pero entonces ella oye como algunos minerales crujen entre las sorprendidas palmas de Bismuth. 

-¿Qué?- La gema multicolor pregunta sorprendida. 

-Las Crystal Gems quebraron mi gema y me encerraron en un espejo, creo que tengo motivos para que no me agraden. Pero convivo con ustedes porque, en primer lugar, me agrada Steven...y quizás un poco Spinel, Perla y Peridot... y en segundo lugar, no tengo opción, tampoco puedo volver a Homeworld- La gema azul explica seriamente, ella ve a Bismuth murmurar una vez más pero esta vez sus dientes rechinan, y aquel sonido corto el aire en la forja. Lapis guarda silencio -¿Que dijiste?- 

Bismuth pasa sus dedos por su cabello, ella respira hondo y da un suspiro -Nada- La gema multicolor sentencia con calma, Bismuth vuelve a juntar los minerales que molió con demasiada fuerza -Quedamos tan pocas Crystal Gems- La gema multicolor se lamenta, Lapis entiende que se trata de Bismuth pensando en voz alta -¿Como puede ser que Perla y Rose se enamoraran de una bola de carne?- La gema multicolor pregunta. 

-No se, solo ve a preguntarle a Perla o Spinel- Lapis responde con calma, atrayendo una vez más la atención de Bismuth. 

-Oh si, sigues aquí...Es una buena idea- La gema multicolor exclama, al principió un poco sorprendida, pero rápidamente ella vuelve a su estado de gran concentración. Para Lapis, eso era una señal para irse, ninguna de las dos gemas se molesto en despedirse. 

*******

_Advertencia_: La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

-¿Como puede ser que Perla y Rose se enamoraran de una bola de carne?- Bismuth pregunta. 

-El viejo encanto Universe- Lapis sentencia con calma mientras una canción de Greg empieza a sonar como música de fondo. 

-¿De donde viene esa canción?- Bismuth pregunta muy confundida. 

-No lo se, pero estoy muy aterrada- Lapis exclama mientras sale corriendo. 


	68. 68-Jasper no parece tan mala persona

Mientras que en la lejana Beach City todos se iban a dormir, unas naves provenientes de Homeworld empiezan a flotar sobre la superficie de un bosque nevado y algunas gemas corruptas que atienden debido a su subconsciente, despertado por la presencia de los vehículos de los ejércitos de las gemas. En medio de aquella situación están Jasper, Eyeball y Circón -¡¿Que hacemos?!- La gema azul exclama nerviosa, ella muerde sus dedos con nerviosismo. 

-No estorben- La gema naranja ordena con calma, Jasper a diferencia de sus compañeras observa con curiosidad cómo planeaba Homeworld enfrentarla, por lo que ella de algunos pasos, dejando huellas por la nieve, es entonces cuando algunas Amatistas bajan desde sus naves dispuestas a atacar a la gema naranja. 

-Yellow Diamond ordena inmediatamente que las rebeldes Jasper- Una de las Amatistas ordena rápidamente, pero entonces Jasper esta detrás de ella, las compañeras de la gema morada apenas se habían percatado de la presencia de Jasper cuando ella parte a su líder de un poderoso golpe en el cuello, eliminando la forma física de aquella Amatista. 

La Amatista más cercana intenta golpear a Jasper, pero la gema naranja toma su brazo y dobla de manera inhumana a la gema morada, rompiendo la espalda de la Amatista y dejándola como una gema, la cual Jasper dispara cómo una bala contra la siguiente Amatista, atravesando el rostro de otra gema. El resto de Amatistas intentan rodear a la gema naranja, pero ella ya se abalanza contra su siguiente objetivo. 

Jasper con uno de sus dedos perfora el costado del cráneo de una Amatista, la gema naranja se asegura de hundir a su contrincante en el suelo. La forma física de la gema morada se desintegro en segundos, momento que Jasper aprovecho para tomar el desestabilizador de aquella Amatista, usándolo para repeler el desestabilizador de más Amatistas. La gema naranja lo uso como una maza en contra de las gemas que alguna vez pudieron haber sido sus aliadas. 

-¿Es esto todo lo que tienen?- Jasper pregunta decepcionada, mirando a las Amatistas que había allí, podían ser decenas de las gemas moradas, pero todas están bastante nerviosas y dudosas de enfrentarse a la gema naranja. Entonces algunas empiezan a fusionarse entre ellas, creando Amatistas más grandes para luchar contra Jasper -Táctica barata- La gema naranja rechista con rabia, una de las Amatistas gigantes intenta aplastar a Jasper con su mano, pero la gema naranja la esquivo con facilidad. 

Un gigantesco agujero aparece en el costado de una de las fusiones, causado por el enorme puño de Jasper, quien continua atacando al abdomen de la Amatista, tirando a la fusión al suelo. Entonces la gema naranja toma a la gigantesca gema morada por el pie, y la utiliza como una gran bola contra multitud de Amatistas -Que decepción- Jasper exclama con calma ante todas sus enemigas. 

Eyeball y Circón están ocultas debajo de las raíces de un gigantesco árbol, la pequeña gema roja duda entre ayudar o no a Jasper, al fin y al cabo su admiración por ella hacía que Eyeball quisiera estar al lado de la gema naranja, pero le habían ordenado no meterse. Por otro lado, Circón solo desea salir de allí lo más rápido posible. 

******

**[En la mañana]**

Perla da un pequeño recorrido en el templo, ella es muy silenciosa, para la gema blanca eso era casi una rutina mientras inspecciona como Greg y Steven duermen. La mano de Perla pasa levemente sobre las narices de los humanos, comprobando que ellos respiran -Todo esta bien- La gema blanca suspira alegremente -Me pregunto como esta Bismuth- Perla exclama después de unos momentos, así que ella se dirige hacía la forja para ver a su amiga.

Bajando por las escaleras, la gema blanca se sorprende de no escuchar el sonido del martillo de Bismuth golpeando contra el metal -¿Bismuth?¿Estas aquí?- Perla pregunta con curiosidad mientras entra al lugar de trabajo de la gema multicolor -Oh cielos- La gema blanca exclama sorprendida, viendo a Bismuth dormir encima de su yunque con la espada de Rose reparada -...¿Bismuth?- Perla pregunta suavemente tocando con su dedo la frente de la gema multicolor. 

La gema blanca repite este proceso continuamente, escuchando como pequeños gruñidos salen de la boca de Bismuth -...¿Que?¿Perla?...¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?- La gema multicolor pregunta levantándose, ella parece bastante sorprendida -Me duelen los párpados- Bismuth reclama con curiosidad. 

-Estabas durmiendo- Perla responde con simpleza, recibiendo una extrañada mirada de parte de la gema multicolor -Oh, claro...Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero los seres orgánicos hacen un proceso con el cual recuperan parte de la energía que utilizaron durante sus momentos de actividad mientras que su cerebro sigue funcionando- La gema blanca responde. 

-No tengo ni idea de que estas hablando- Bismuth exclama en respuesta, con Perla suspirando y quitando importancia al asunto con un gesto de manos -Me costo, pero lo logre. Perdí algunas horas de trabajo y me puse un poco nerviosa, así que en realidad hice más trabajo en menos tiempo del que creía- La gema multicolor exclama orgullosa, mientras que la gema blanca le dirigía algunos aplausos. 

-Gran trabajo cómo siempre- Perla exclama con alegría, a lo cual Bismuth asiente enérgicamente. Entonces la gema multicolor le da la espada a su compañera, casi haciendo que Perla caiga al suelo -¿Bismuth?- La gema blanca pregunta un poco consternada. 

-¡Perla, vamos en una misión!- Bismuth exclama emocionada -Ahora, tú puedes usar la espada de Rose. Será fabuloso, será como los buenos viejos tiempos- La gema multicolor pide con alegría, sacudiendo a Perla. 

-Bismuth, es muy temprano- La gema blanca intenta negar, pero entonces Bismuth la esta arrastrando hacía el portal. La gema multicolor se teletransporta junto con Perla hacía una ubicación que ellas dos ya conocían, aunque no la visitaran hace mucho tiempo -No creo que deberíamos ir tan temprano, el resto del grupo ni siquiera saben que fui a ver como estabas- La gema blanca exclama pensativa. 

-Oh vamos Perla, no puede ser tan malo. ¿Recuerdas cuando sacamos a aquella Nefrita de su cabina de mando?- Bismuth responde con una sonrisa, haciendo que una pequeña risa salga de la boca de Perla al recordad aquel momento -Quería oír algo cómo eso, incluso nosotras dos sin Garnet somos capaces de encargarnos de algunas pequeñas gemas extrañas- La gema multicolor menciona arrogante. 

-No deberías subestimar a las gemas corruptas- Perla menciona con calma, entonces ellas dos llegaron a un campo lleno de fresas silvestres cubiertas por nieve. La gema blanca mira la reacción de Bismuth, ella esta atónita -Antes de que te fueras estuvimos acampando aquí- Perla añade con timidez. 

-Tantas gemas...¿Destrozadas?- La gema multicolor pregunta, pero la gema blanca no da respuesta -Maldita sea Homeworld- Bismuth menciona con rabia, ella aprieta sus puños con fuerza -¿Cuantas perdimos aquí?- La gema multicolor pregunta con curiosidad y pena, pero antes de que Perla responda una nave espacial sobre vuela el campo de batalla rumbo al norte -...Oh no- Bismuth exclama sorprendida, entonces ella junto con su compañera salen corriendo hacía el lugar donde iba la nave. Bismuth observa de reojo todas las armas dejadas por gemas. 

******

Jasper hace un pequeño estiramiento, las decenas de gemas alrededor de ellas siguen observándola mientras ella solo presume. Incluso en esa situación la gema naranja ignora el peligro de tantas gemas, entonces otra ronda de Amatistas y Esmeraldas saltan a atacarla, solo para que la gema naranja las esquive con facilidad -¡Jasper!- Perla exclama sorprendida al ver a la mencionada Jasper, pero la gema blanca rápidamente tapa su boca y se oculta tras un árbol, trayendo también a Bismuth. 

-¿La conoces?- La gema multicolor pregunta con curiosidad, ahora tanto ella como Perla están ocultas pero el pequeño grito de la gema blanca parece atraer a alguna Amatista -Al menos parece que esa Jasper sabe pelear- Bismuth menciona sorprendida, entonces la Amatista aparece detrás de ellas, mirando con curiosidad al dúo. La gema blanca reacciona lento, y Bismuth solo transforma su mano para darle una forma de martillo y aplastar la cabeza de la Amatista. 

-Es una soldado de Homeworld pero...no se porque ella esta peleando con tantas otras gemas- Perla menciona sorprendida, mientras que su compañera tiene una mirada curiosa. 

-Pues parece que ella ya no esta tan de acuerdo con la autoridad- Bismuth menciona con una sorpresa -Digo que vayamos a darle una mano a ella- La gema multicolor sentencia con una sonrisa pedante, Perla intenta protestar pero entonces Bismuth sale del árbol para empezar a aplastar a cuantas gemas de Homeworld ella encuentre cerca. La presencia de la nueva contrincante confunde a las soldados, mientras que una mirada molesta de Jasper se dirige hacía Bismuth. 

Perla aparece por atrás, llamando la atención de la gema naranja. Jasper ve la espada de Rose en manos de la gema blanca, repentinamente ahora las formas físicas de decenas de gemas empiezan a ser cortadas por Perla con total maestría -Que molestias- La gema naranja sentencia con molestia, las soldados cuarzo ven aterradas como Jasper esquiva sus ataques sin siquiera prestarles atención. 

-¡Retirada!- Una Esmeralda con su gema en su ojo llama, corriendo de las Crystal Gems y Jasper. Las soldados cuarzo y todas las gemas presentes empiezan a retirarse corriendo en estampida en todas las direcciones posibles -Jasper. ¿Que paso?- Perla intenta correr detrás de Jasper, la gema naranja por su parte la evita. 

-¡Jasper!- Eyeball llama preocupada mientras persigue a Jasper, ella esta arrastrando a Circón. Perla ve sorprendida como aquella pequeña Rubí es más rápida que ella, solo por ir corriendo detrás de la gema naranja. 

*******

Ya casi era de medio día en Beach City, Greg esta despierto y colocándose un suéter -¿A donde vas papá?- Steven le pregunta con curiosidad a su padre, el híbrido esta sentado comiendo cereal junto con Spinel y Amatista. 

-Voy a ir a comprar unas entradas, me gustaría llevar a Perla y a ti a un concierto de rock que habrá dentro de poco- Greg menciona con calma, sorprendiendo a la gema morada que casi se atraganta con su cereal. 

-¡¿Que?!- Amatista exclama sorprendida -¡Greg! Por favor, tienes que llevarme a mi también- La gema morada exclama saltando hacía la pierna del humano y aferrándose a esta como un perro o algún tipo de animal -Por favor, por favor- Amatista implora con emoción. 

-¿Que es rock?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad a Steven. 

-Un tipo de música- El híbrido empieza a explicar a Spinel sobre el asunto, mientras que Greg intenta ir a la puerta, pero es difícil si Amatista no le suelta la pierna. 

-¡Tienes que llevarnos a todos!¡O nos llevas a todos o no llevas a Perla y Steven!- La gema morada declara con efusividad, mientras que Greg solo suspira mientras abre la puerta. 

******

_Advertencia_: La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

Ya casi era de medio día en Beach City, Greg esta despierto y colocándose un suéter -¿A donde vas papá?- Steven le pregunta con curiosidad a su padre, el híbrido esta sentado comiendo cereal junto con Spinel y Amatista. 

-Voy a ir a comprar cigarrillos- Greg sentencia. 

-Pero tú no fumas- Steven reclama, pero su padre ya no esta -¿Papá?- El híbrido pregunta confundido. 


	69. 69- Voy a sacudir tu mundo

-¿Crees que a Perla le va a gustar el concierto?- Amatista pregunta con curiosidad, en este momento la gema morada esta detrás de Greg en una pequeña fila, casi es el turno de ellos dos para comprar sus entradas, al final Amatista había convencido a Greg para que comprara unas entradas para todo el grupo -Es decir, no creo que el rock sea su tipo de música- La gema morada menciona con sinceridad. 

-Eso no es lo importante Amatista, solo quiero que todos pasemos un poco de tiempo juntos. El concierto no es importante- Greg responde con calma y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -Además, creo que sería bueno para Perla probar nuevas experiencias, un poco de cultura humana no hace daño- El humano recalca con amabilidad, por su parte una pequeña risa se escapa de Amatista -¿Que sucede?- Greg pregunta un poco confundido. 

-Oh, solo algunas ideas para nuevas experiencias que seguro le enseñaste a Perla- La gema morada responde, ella entonces con una mano hace un circulo y usa un dedo de su mano libre para meter el dedo en el agujero. Greg ve un poco sonrojado como Amatista repite el gesto obsceno con rapidez, hasta que ella empieza a cambiar un poco la forma de sus manos convirtiendo todo en un caos -Y entonces- La gema morada dice completamente errática. 

-...¿Eres virgen a los 5000 años? Se nota mucho que tienes una visión un poco rara de como funcionan las relaciones sexuales- Greg pregunta con curiosidad, sin perder la compostura, el humano avanza junto con la fila. Amatista asiente, avergonzada por el humano, pero tras unos momentos ella vuelve a hacer sonidos extraños, por lo que Greg contiene una pequeña risa por el comportamiento de Amatista. 

******

En el templo Steven pone rock en su celular, únicamente para que Spinel lo escuche, la gema rosa reacciona sorprendida a los fuertes sonidos de aquella música humana, Lapis también esta escuchando con curiosidad, mientras que una aterrada Peridot esta escondida en el baño. Rubí y Zafiro ya habían escuchado antes aquella música gracias a Greg, así que ellas dos están en el sofá, con la gema azul viendo revistas y la gema roja jugando con su escoba-caballo. 

-¿Que te parece?- El híbrido pregunta amablemente a su novia. 

-No esta mal- Spinel menciona con calma -Que bonito que Greg y Perla tengan otra cita- La gema rosa menciona con emoción, a lo cual Steven asiente con una sonrisa -Oye...¿Podemos nosotros también tener una cita? Esta vez nosotros dos solos- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, oferta que el híbrido acepta con emoción. 

Entre tanto Rubí esta viendo fijamente a la pareja -Rubí, cálmate. Spinel no le haría daño a Steven...Y es menos probable que ella le haga algo teniendo a Perla como suegra- Zafiro recalca, en un principio ella duda en tocar el hombro de la hirviente gema roja, pero ella finalmente lo hace. 

-¿En serio?- Rubí pregunta aun un poco preocupada, a lo cual la gema azul asiente -...¿Perla da más miedo que nosotras cuando eramos Garnet?- La gema roja añade con curiosidad. 

Su compañera piensa un poco antes de responder -Sinceramente, ahora Perla da un poco más de miedo, contando que ella esta muy relacionada con White...Técnicamente todas las gemas lo estamos, pero ella esta más relacionada con White que el resto de nosotras. Sabes a que me refiero- Zafiro responde, a lo cual Rubí asiente. Mientras ellas dos hablaron un poco más, rompiendo el hielo entre ellas, Perla y Bismuth aparecen desde el portal. 

-¡Perla!- Rubí saluda junto con Zafiro. 

-¿Que están escuchando?- Perla y Bismuth preguntan sorprendidas, encontrándose de frente con los sonidos del rock que Steven había puesto hace unos momentos. Entonces el híbrido quita la música, él junto con la gema rosa corren hacía la gema blanca y la gema multicolor para saludarlas. 

-Es rock- Spinel responde con calma, confundiendo un poco a Perla y Bismuth. Steven esta a punto de explicar sobre la música de los humanos, pero el choque de la puerta del baño lo detiene. 

-¿Ya estamos a salvo?- Peridot pregunta aterrada, ella asoma la cabeza hacía el exterior -¡Fue horrible Perla!- La gema verde menciona corriendo a ocultarse detrás de las gemas más altas del grupo. 

-Fue solo música- Steven menciona sorprendido. 

-Tengo que admitir que es un poco interesante lo que pueden hacer las bolas de carne- Bismuth menciona con una pizca de sorpresa, atrayendo la atención del resto del grupo. 

-¿Quieres realizar un par de actividades humanas?- Spinel ofrece estirándose hacía la gema multicolor, y sacando repentinamente un mazo de cartas de poker frente a Bismuth -Por cierto. ¿Donde estaban ustedes dos?- La gema rosa añade con curiosidad, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en la gema multicolor mientras que Perla esta un poco más apenada. 

-Fuimos en una misión, fue increíble debieron haber estado allí- Bismuth empieza a narrar con emoción mientras el resto escucha. 

******

Después de la pequeña historia de Bismuth, la gema multicolor esta con Steven, Spinel, Perla, Rubí y Peridot, el grupo le esta mostrando a Bismuth algunas actividades de la Tierra, en una época muy distinta a la que la gema multicolor recuerda. Por ejemplo jugar a las cartas, bádminton, o incluso cocinar -Muy buen trabajo Bismuth- Perla menciona cuando Bismuth saca una pizza del horno.

-Muchas gracias, en realidad esto no esta tan mal- La gema multicolor responde mientras corta la pizza convirtiendo su mano en un cuchillo, ella junto con Perla llevan la pizza para ver junto al resto del grupo la televisión -Las bolas de carne no tenían tanta tecnología cuando llegamos aquí- Bismuth menciona con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ve junto con Steven y Spinel una película. 

La gema blanca esta detrás del grupo, ella noto que algunos miembros del grupo no estaban, pero después de tantos minutos se sorprendió de que ellos dos no hubieran aparecido -Oigan. ¿Donde están Greg y Amatista?- Perla pregunta con curiosidad, viendo como Spinel se traga muchos trozos de pizza sin masticar. 

-¡Oh! Fueron a comprar unas entradas para un concierto, Greg quiere llevarte a uno- Rubí menciona con emoción mientras corre emocionada alrededor de la confundida gema blanca. Hay una pequeña sorpresa por parte de Perla, mientras que Bismuth hace una mueca por unos instantes, apenas perceptible para el resto. 

-Que lindo detalle- Perla menciona con gratitud mientras va a sentarse junto con el resto, entre tanto Steven pone una película de Espada Solitaria. La gema blanca murmura un poco porque las técnicas del manejo de la espada eran bastante poco realistas. 

-¡Poder infinito!- Sale de la televisión. 

-¡No! Espada Solitaria- Steven se queja reaccionando a la película. 

-¿Que? Yo creo que si esa espada tiene poder infinito Espada Solitaria debería tomarla- Bismuth exclama con simpleza. 

-Es solo ficción Bismuth, no es realista o importante lo que suceda en realidad- Perla recalca con calma, mientras que la gema multicolor tarda un poco en comprender como funcionaba la lógica detrás de aquellas producciones humanas. 

-Las bolas de carne son raras- Bismuth sentencia con indiferencia, pero ella atrae la atención de Steven. 

-Bismuth, tengo una pregunta- El híbrido recalca, atrayendo la atención de la gema multicolor, que mira con empatía a Steven -¿A que te refieres con bolas de carne?- El híbrido pregunta un poco confundido, Perla, Rubí y Zafiro se tensan mientras que una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de una risa sale de Bismuth. 

-Es una curiosa anécdota de la rebelión. Cuando los humanos solían involucrarse entre las gemas ellos, bueno...se convertían en bolas de carne, diminutos, un poco blandos...carne molida- La gema multicolor responde con simpleza, el rostro de Steven que antes mostraba cierta sorpresa se ennegrece por aquella pequeña revelación. 

-Dejamos de involucrar humanos después de eso- Las otras tres Crystal Gems añaden rápidamente, mientras que Spinel y Peridot apenas le dan importancia a aquel detalle. El híbrido esta por abrir la boca pero entonces Greg y Amatista entran por la puerta, con la gema morada emocionada, trayendo dos chaquetas de cuero, ella ya tenía la suya puesta. 

-¡P! Ven a ver que compramos- Amatista exclama emocionada, la gema morada incluso da un par de vueltas enseñando con orgullo su chaqueta de cuero, a diferencia de la chaqueta más grande, la de Amatista tiene unos pequeños picos en los hombros. 

-Con mi dinero- Greg sentencia con una leve gota de sudor, Perla baja rápidamente evitando que Steven pueda hablar con ella, la gema blanca saluda con emoción al humano y la gema morada -Fuimos a comprar algunas entradas para un concierto- Greg explica mostrando todas las entradas a Perla. 

-Si, Rubí ya me contó. ¿Cuando es el concierto?- La gema blanca pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que la emocionada Amatista le tira a Perla la otra chaqueta que Greg y ella habían comprado. La gema blanca ve la chaqueta de cuero con confusión por unos momentos. 

-¡Mañana en la noche!- Greg y Amatista exclaman con emoción -Y compramos esta chaqueta para que la uses, hace juego con la mía- La gema morada declara -Pruébate la chaqueta- Amatista anima con emoción, Perla por unos segundos no responde, pero entonces ella se coloca la chaqueta.

-¿Como me queda?- Perla pregunta un poco insegura, la gema morada sonríe y ella levanta su pulgar hacía la gema blanca. Por su parte, un sonrojado Greg utiliza sus manos para levantar el cuello de la chaqueta, entonces el humano también levanta el pulgar para Perla, ella le sonríe a Greg y Amatista. 

Bismuth, Steven y Spinel son los que más atención prestan a Perla, Greg y Amatista. La gema multicolor esta un poco confundida, mientras que el híbrido aun esta un poco dudoso por las palabras anteriores de Bismuth, pero él esta feliz por sus padres. La gema rosa solo sonríe -¿Quieres tener nuestra cita hoy?- Spinel le pregunta a Steven. 

-...No, creo que hoy no estoy de humor- El híbrido responde, atrayendo una mirada curiosa de su novia, ella pasa sus dedos por el esponjoso cabello de Steven. 

******

La tarde había pasado sin incidentes, y ahora Steven se dispone a dormir junto con Spinel, la luz de la Luna entra plácidamente por la ventana -Tienes una bonita familia- La gema rosa exclama sonriente mientras ella se tapa junto con el híbrido -Greg y Perla son muy adorables- Spinel menciona con emoción. 

-También son tu familia, todos nuestros amigos son nuestra familia- Steven responde con una sonrisa, el híbrido cierra los ojos intentando dormir, pero entonces él abre los ojos cuando siente una leve presión en su pecho, es Spinel, quien descansa su cabeza para escuchar los latidos del híbrido.

Steven sonríe, el sube un poco su mano y acaricia el cabello de la gema rosa, los dedos del híbrido juegan con los mechones de cabello de Spinel. Algunos recuerdos invaden la mente de Steven, una mueca se forma en su rostro y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caen por su frente -Spinel, tenemos que ir a buscar algo- El híbrido recalca preocupado, acariciando con su mano la mejilla de la gema. 

-¿Que sucede?- Spinel pregunta sorprendida, ella ve como Steven se levanta en silencio y va hacía la puerta del templo, la gema rosa muestra gran curiosidad cuando el híbrido intenta abrir la puerta, en un principió sin éxito -¿Estas bien?¿Te sientes mal?- Spinel pregunta un poco nerviosa al no obtener respuesta de Steven. 

La gema del híbrido brilla y la puerta se abre -Quiero que veas algo, tenemos que ir a donde las gemas guardan las gemas corruptas- Steven menciona con una sonrisa, él toma la mano de la gema rosa y ambos entran -Esta es la habitación de...Pink Diamond...No es importante, pero mi gema solo abre a esta parte del templo- El híbrido explica mientras una sorprendida Spinel observa la sala, parecía un cielo hecho de nubes rosas. 

Por unos momentos el híbrido rebusca por un pequeño cúmulo de nubes, todos parecen iguales -¡Aquí esta!- Steven exclama, la gema rosa se estira, observando lo que parece un tubo rojizo que desciende decenas de metros. 

-¿Que es esto?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, ella estira su ojo hacía abajo, pero son tantos metros que ella no ve mucho. 

-No estoy seguro, pero conecta esta habitación con una sala en el templo- El híbrido responde, empezando a agarrarse a aquel tubo. Steven extiende su mano a la gema rosa, la cual ella toma, ambos entonces descienden como si eso fuera un tubo de bomberos, bajando a gran velocidad por esa superficie cristalina. 

Spinel observa como el templo cambia mientras ella desciende junto con el híbrido, al principió era bonito, pero entonces los colores empezaron a volverse más oscuros y el lugar un poco más tenebroso. La gema rosa nota que aquel lugar no le gusta mucho a Steven, los dedos del híbrido aprietan con fuerza su mano, así que ella corresponde el gesto.

Tras unos minutos, ambos caen en una habitación algo extraña para Spinel, había un pozo de lava en medio de la habitación, muchos tubos rojos llegaban desde el techo hacía allí y cientos o incluso miles de burbujas están reunidas allí, la mayoría con gemas dentro, aunque Spinel ve como una tiene una bolsa de frituras -Oh, con que aquí van las gemas corruptas- La gema rosa exclama con cierta sorpresa. 

-Si, pero en general todas las burbujas que las Crystal Gems y yo enviamos terminan aquí- Steven responde con alegría -Cierra los ojos- El híbrido pide con emoción, confundiendo un poco a Spinel, pero ella acepta. El híbrido empieza a flotar levemente, buscando dos burbujas en específico. 

-¿Que estas buscando?- La gema rosa pregunta con confusión, entonces ella vuelve a oír como los pies de Steven tocan el piso -¿Steven?- La gema rosa llama al híbrido, ella siente las manos de él alrededor de su cintura. Steven hace que Spinel se siente, la gema rosa nota que la temperatura es alta, así que ella estaba cerca del pozo de lava. 

-Puedes abrir los ojos- Steven exclama con entusiasmo, así que Spinel lo hace, ella entonces ve las dos burbujas que el híbrido tiene entre sus manos, una era una burbuja rosa con una gema verde en su interior, la otra era una burbuja con flores -¿Recuerdas esto?- Steven pregunta, pasando la burbuja con flores a la gema rosa. 

-...¡Son las flores que te regale!- Spinel menciona con emoción, ella sujeta la burbuja entre sus dedos, casi restregando su sonriente rostro contra la burbuja -Oh mi diamante, nos olvidamos de ellas. Pasaron tantas cosas- La gema rosa exclama sorprendida, a lo cual el híbrido asiente. 

-Si, lamento eso. Las recordé y supe que teníamos que volver a buscarlas- Steven menciona con una sonrisa nostálgica, él esta sentado junto a Spinel -Esta, es Centi- El híbrido menciona alzando la otra burbuja, mostrando la gema verde a su novia. 

-Es una nefrita- Spinel menciona con calma mientras acaricia la burbuja -¿Vas a pedirle a White Diamond que la cure?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad, pero ella ve como una mueca se forma en el rostro de su novio. 

-...Me gustaría pero...¿Y si ella no me recuerda?- Steven pregunta con miedo, él se encoge de hombros mientras deja que la burbuja de Centi flote hacía arriba. El brazo de Spinel rodea los hombros y el cuello del híbrido, una de las ventajas de que la gema rosa pudiera estirarse mucho. 

-Creo que eso no importaría, siempre podrías volver a convertirte en su amigo...- Spinel exclama sonriendo hacía Steven, el híbrido corresponde el gesto. La gema rosa se aproxima más al híbrido, ella se sienta sobre la cintura de Steven, quien esta un poco sonrojado mientras que Spinel empieza a besarle con dulzura. 

El híbrido corresponde, pero entonces los ojos de Steven se ensanchan cuando la lengua de la gema empieza a entrar en su boca y envolver a la suya. Por unos momentos el híbrido piensa en alejar a Spinel pero eso era solo debido a la sorpresa, sus mejillas arden, Steven continua aquel beso, cuyos sonidos inundan aquella sala del templo. Las manos de Spinel pasan por el cuello del híbrido, acariciándole a él mientras ella explora su boca. 

Por otro lado las manos de Steven se aferran a la figura de Spinel, acariciando y examinando la figura de la gema. Los dedos del híbrido hacen vaivenes por la cintura de Spinel, la respiración de ambos se vuelve un poco más pesada, la gema rosa se retira un poco, ella sostiene una de las mejillas de Steven mientras ve al híbrido recuperar el oxigeno y el sentido. Steven dirige una mirada un poco confusa hacía su novia. 

Después de eso las manos de Spinel bajan hacía el abdomen de Steven, las manos de ella empiezan a tocar y hacer pequeños círculos por el abdomen del híbrido. Steven se derrite por el toque voraz de Spinel, el rostro de la gema tiene un color diferente al usual, más rojizo. Sus ojos dan vueltas con sentimientos mezclados mientras ella mira fijamente a Steven, los ojos de Spinel tienen cierto deseo y preocupación dentro de ellos. 

Las manos de Steven atraen a la gema rosa aun más cerca de él, algunas gotas de sudor empiezan a caer por el cuerpo de Spinel mientras ella siente el calor corporal del híbrido. La gema rosa tiene algunas preguntas extrañas dentro de su cabeza, pero todas caen en una pila desorganizada cuando ella siente el rostro de Steven contra su cuello, por unos momentos la mente de Spinel se queda en blanco, entonces ella siente a Steven bajar un poco y morder en la clavícula de la gema aun vestida. Un gemido inunda la habitación. 

******

Steven sale de la ducha caliente, aun bastante sonrojado y con la mirada confundida. Se mira al espejo por unos momentos, cuando él ya esta vestido sale del baño, encontrando a Spinel en la cama con un suéter -...¿Estas bien?- El híbrido pregunta mientras se acuesta junto con la gema rosa. 

-Si, pero me dejaste una marca en el cuello...¿Esto se quita?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad mientras alarga el cuello de su suéter, permitiendo al apenado Steven ver la marca que él dejo sobre ella. El sonrojado híbrido asiente, o al menos espera que la marca no sea permanente sobre la forma física de una gema -...Te amo- Spinel recalca sonriente viendo al apenado Steven, ella esta muy cerca de la oreja del híbrido. 

-Yo también- Steven responde sonrojado, mientras aprieta con fuerza la manta. 

-...Mi turno- La gema rosa sentencia con indiferencia, el híbrido traga saliva y entonces siente como Spinel le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja, jugando con una pizca de ferocidad, besando aquel lado de su rostro -Buenas noches- Spinel menciona sonriente mientras ella se pone a dormir. 

-Buenas noches- Steven responde muy sonrojado mientras soba su oreja, la marca de Spinel era un poco más fácil de ocultar, pero él espera que la suya no este en la mañana, dar explicaciones se le daba muy mal. Esa noche nevó mucho. 


	70. 70- Hacía el final del camino

<https://youtu.be/yERildSsWxM>

-¿Por que las orejeras, Steven?- Amatista pregunta con curiosidad mientras ella ve al susodicho híbrido, la nevada había bajado la temperatura, pero a la gema morada le parece un poco excesivo que Steven lleve orejeras en el interior de la casa. El híbrido se tensa un poco por la pregunta de la gema morada. 

-Oh, es solo que...tengo frío- Steven intenta excusarse con rapidez mientras aprieta las orejeras contra sus orejas, por su parte Amatista solo alza los hombros sin darle más importancia a aquel pequeño detalle. 

-¿Y tú Spinel? Las gemas no sentimos frío- La gema morada menciona mientras ve a la gema rosa, ella lleva un suéter muy esponjado y lanudo, afortunadamente Spinel puede actuar más calmada que su novio cuando se trata de mentir. 

-Se ve bonito, Steven también usa un suéter- La gema rosa responde con una juguetona sonrisa mientras se estira hacía el híbrido, rodeándolo como una serpiente, Steven tiene una pequeña sonrisa mientras que suda y siente el fuerte apretón de Spinel. Amatista solo ve a la pareja por unos momentos, ella se va a tomar un vaso de jugo. 

Steven un poco sonrojado mira con molestia a Spinel, ella le saca la lengua. La pareja actúa de forma infantil hasta que Greg y Perla aparecen -Hey chicos, vamos a ver como esta Andy. Regresamos en seguida- La gema blanca menciona con calma, intentando ser lo más sigilosa posible. El dúo se dio cuenta de que no saben donde esta Bismuth. 

-Okey- Spinel y Steven aceptan, mientras ven como el humano y Perla se van hacía el granero. Justamente detrás aparece la gema multicolor, que se coloca entre las cabezas del híbrido y la gema rosa. 

-¿A donde van Perla y Greg?- Bismuth pregunta con curiosidad, sorprendiendo a Spinel y Steven, ya que ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. 

-Oh, van al granero de la familia- El híbrido responde con calma, esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficiente. 

-¿Que es un granero?- Bismuth vuelve a preguntar un poco confundida. 

-Es como una segunda casa- Spinel responde con una sonrisa. 

-No en realidad, pero todos vivimos allí un tiempo- Steven añade con menos emoción, la gema multicolor asiente con una pequeña sonrisa y entonces ella saca de entre sus rastas una caja -¿Un rompecabezas?- El híbrido pregunta un poco sorprendido de que Bismuth tuviera aquel juego de mesa. 

-Si, Perla me lo dio- La gema multicolor exclama con emoción -¿Como se juega? Perla me dijo que tiene 600 piezas, pero no tengo idea de para que utilizarlas- Bismuth añade con curiosidad mientras rompe la caja -...¿Eso se abría así?- La gema vuelve a preguntar, mientras que Steven niega con la cabeza. 

En pocos minutos el trío esta jugando el rompecabezas, con Steven explicando a Spinel y Bismuth como se ensamblan las partes del rompecabezas. En un principió todo esta bien, pero la mirada del híbrido se fija en la gema multicolor -Bismuth. ¿Que piensas de mi madre?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, atrayendo la atención de Bismuth y la gema rosa. 

La gema muticolor sonríe, aunque Spinel esta un poco más nerviosa -Rose cambio mi vida. Vine a la Tierra pensando que sería solo otra colonia, construir otra arena para peleadores importantes para que puedan pelear, construir otra torre para que los pensadores importantes puedan pensar. Y luego la conocí a ella, sólo otra soldado cuarzo, creada justo aquí en esta tierra, pero ella era diferente. Y ella era diferente porque ella decidió serlo así, ella me pregunto lo que yo quería construir, y jamas había oído algo así antes. Las gemas pueden ser lo que quieran, solo necesitábamos a alguien como Rose para abrirnos los ojos- Bismuth exclama con emoción. 

Una gran mueca de incomodidad se forma en el rostro de Steven mientras intenta alejar la vista -Hey, un caballo- Spinel menciona mientras cambia de tema, colocando una pieza con la cara de un caballo en el rompecabezas. 

******

Perla y Greg llegan al granero -¡Hola Andy!- El humano saluda a su primo con emoción, Andy sale del granero para recibir a Greg con un abrazo, el piloto italiano no tiene su sombrero, lo cual es un poco extraño al menos para su familiar -¿Cómo va todo?- Greg pregunta alegre.

-Bien, me estaba haciendo un estofado- Andy responde con una sonrisa tranquila. 

-¿Y mi mamá?- Perla pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Durmiendo- Andy responde con calma, el hace que Greg y Perla entren, llegando a la pequeña olla hirviendo bajo unos raros carbones, probablemente obra de White -Esta dentro de mi sombrero- Andy menciona señalando a su gorra de piloto, sorprendiendo a su primo y a la gema blanca. Ellos se asoman hacía la gorra que Andy señala, encontrando a una pequeña White Diamond durmiendo allí -Ella ya lleva durmiendo 22 horas, dos horas más y ya son 24, eso es sorprendente- Andy menciona con indiferencia. 

-Wow- Greg exclama sorprendido, mientras que Perla solo mira indiferente a su madre dormir -Escucha Andy, la familia va a ir a un concierto de rock, no se si quieras venir tú también- Greg ofrece amablemente dirigiéndose hacía su primo. 

-...No, me encantaría pero ese no es mi tipo de música- Andy responde con calma -¿Eso no es bastante satánico?- El piloto pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Andy eso fue simplemente la histeria del pánico satánico- Greg responde con calma. 

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Steven esta bautizado?- Andy exclama con confusión. 

-Adiós Andy, que te vaya bien- Greg exclama mientras arrastra afuera a Perla antes de que los primos empiecen a hablar de religión. 

******

-¿Que es estar bautizado?- Perla pregunta con curiosidad mientras entra junto con Greg a la casa en la playa, saludando al resto con la mano. 

-Es solo algo con lo que nuestra abuela insistía, cosas de humanos- El humano responde sin mucho interés -Hola Stewball- Greg saluda a su hijo revolviendo el pelo de Steven, el híbrido no opone mucha resistencia mientras saluda a sus padres. Perla ve como Spinel y Bismuth casi están por terminar el rompe cabezas por ellas solas, y eso emociona a la gema blanca. 

El grupo espera unas horas, hasta que finalmente pueden irse rumbo al concierto, por primera vez Bismuth esta en la van de Greg, la gema multicolor piensa que el vehículo del humano es considerablemente pequeño comparado con los vehículos de las gemas, pero al menos todas las Crystal Gems y las otras gemas pueden ir -¡Pon música Greg!- Amatista exclama con emoción mientras enciende la radio de la van. 

-Permiso, me voy a esconder- Peridot pide mientras se esconde detrás de Steven y Spinel, el híbrido sonríe mientras empieza a tocar su ukelele para acompañar la canción en la radio y la voz de Greg. El viaje en la van pasa sin incidentes, Bismuth mira por la ventana hasta que llegan al concierto. Habían decenas de personas, no era el concierto más grande del mundo, pero al menos habían suficientes personas para que el grupo pasara desapercibido en la multitud. 

-Voy por algunas bebidas- Amatista exclama con calma mientras se separa de Perla y Greg, ellos dos hablan. 

-Voy a buscar hojas- Lapis sentencia mientras se va volando hacía el bosque, dejando a Rubí y Zafiro sentadas en el techo de la van, como ellas dos habían pedido. 

-¡Yo me quedo en la van!- Peridot grita mientras ella se encierra dentro del vehículo. Steven, Spinel y Bismuth para observar el lugar, dentro de unos momentos empezarían a tocar algunas bandas, aquel lugar esta relativamente cerca de una pequeña fábrica relacionada con el alcantarillado. 

-Esto no esta tan mal- Bismuth menciona con una pequeña sonrisa, ella realiza unos pocos calentamientos después de haber estado dentro de la van por tanto tiempo siendo ella tan grande -Hey Steven. ¿Me harías el favor de traerme un poco de comida?- Bismuth pide amablemente, a lo cual el híbrido asiente, con Spinel quedándose cerca de la gema multicolor -Hey Spinel, no hemos hablado mucho. Dime. ¿Como llegaste a la Tierra?- Bismuth pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Oh, yo vine como parte de la corte de Pink Diamond- Spinel responde con calma mientras mira hacía el escenario, el semblante de Bismuth muestra instantánea sorpresa por aquel hecho -Ella me dio una tarea y la espere, pero nunca apareció. Resulta que Rose Cuarzo la...destrozo...bueno, algo así- La gema rosa sentencia, en realidad ella no tiene mucho interés en hablar sobre su pasado con Pink Diamond, no en aquel momento al menos. 

-¿Qué?- Bismuth pregunta sorprendida, sus ojos se ensanchan mientras ella aprieta sus puños con rabia. Spinel gira a ver inocentemente a la gema multicolor, con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro -...Ven conmigo unos momentos- Bismuth pide con seriedad, Spinel intenta ver a donde esta Steven para hablar con el híbrido, pero entonces ella es arrastrada por Bismuth hacía la fábrica. 

Lapis llego justo en ese momento, siendo la única que vio, ya que ella tiro sus hojas encima de Rubí y Zafiro, mientras que Steven aun esta buscando la comida para Bismuth. 

******

La música resuena con fuerza mientras los presentes festejan, hay luces de multitud de colores pasando por el lugar -¿Que te parece la música?- Greg le pregunta amablemente a Perla, quien escucha con una sonrisa mientras levanta el pulgar hacía el humano -Que alegría- Greg sentencia con una sonrisa, pero entonces él ve como la mirada de la gema blanca parece buscar algo -¿Estas buscando a Steven o a Amatista?- El humano pregunta con preocupación. 

-¡A cualquiera de los dos!- Perla responde en voz alta para que Greg escuche -Amatista y Steven ya deberían haber vuelto- La gema blanca sentencia -Iré a buscarlos. ¡Vuelvo en seguida!- Perla menciona mientras se despide con un beso de Greg, la gema blanca camina buscando al híbrido y la gema morada entre la multitud -¡Steven!- Perla llama -¡Amatista!- 

Tras unos momentos la gema blanca se siente perdida entre la multitud, algunas personas casi la empujan por eror pero Perla no puede sentir nada ante la poca fuerza de aquellos humanos. Finalmente los ojos de la gema blanca logran ver a Amatista, la gema morada esta con una mujer de cabello rosa hablando, aunque parece haber algo mal con la gema morada -¡Amatista!- Perla llama mientras va hacía su compañera. 

-¡Oh!¡P!...Oh me olvide. Ven aquí- Amatista menciona un poco desorientada mientras saluda a la gema blanca. La gema morada se dirige por unos momentos a la alta mujer de cabello rosa, quien le sonríe y se va un poco hacía atrás -¿Que tal Perla?- Amatista saluda cuando la gema blanca finalmente llega con ella. 

-¿Quien era esa humana?- Perla pregunta confundida. 

-No es importante, solo me entretuve un poco- Amatista responde recuperando el balance -¿Quieres beber?- La gema morada ofrece un vaso hacía la gema blanca -La gente aquí es verdaderamente genial- Amatista añade con emoción. 

-Oh, ok- Perla menciona tomando un poco del vaso -¿Has visto a Steven? No se donde esta- La gema blanca menciona con curiosidad, pero entonces el líquido del vaso llega completamente al fondo de su organismo, ella casi se cae -¿Qué es esto?- Perla pregunta sorprendida tomando otro vaso de la mesa de la cual Amatista tomo los vasos. 

-No estoy segura- La gema morada responde con calma -¿Te gusta?- Amatista pregunta con curiosidad, mientras ve a la gema blanca tomando rápidamente más vasos -Tomaré eso como un si- Amatista sentencia con calma -Ahora me estas preocupando un poco Perla- La gema morada exclama pero ella también da un pequeño sorbo de su vaso -¿Es esto café? Se que te gusta mucho el café, pero yo nunca lo probé- Amatista exclama con curiosidad. 

-No, pero esto también es muy bueno- Perla sentencia con una sonrisa de lado, su cara tomo un color más azulado y ella claramente no puede mantener muy bien el equilibrio -Amatista. ¿Estas bien? Te veo múltiples veces- La gema blanca exclama mientras ella pasa su brazo por el cuello de la gema morada, apoyándose en ella -Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, eres...eres muy buena amiga, Amatista- Perla exclama, ella contiene un eructo en su garganta por unos momentos. 

-¿Si? Si, yo estoy bien. Quiero decir, las cosas han cambiado mucho pero...- La gema morada menciona sonriente -¡Creo que todo nos esta yendo bastante bien! Conocí a Bismuth, Steven es feliz, Greg y tú son felices, creo que Rubí y Zafiro pueden arreglar las cosas con un poco de tiempo. Lo único que tenemos que solucionar es el asunto de White Diamond- Amatista exclama, ella también pasa su brazo por el cuello de Perla, pero ella tiene que estirar su forma física, la gema blanca no necesita hacer eso. 

-...Creo que voy a vomitar- Perla menciona con indiferencia mientras gira la cabeza y vomita un poco de líquido rosa -Perdón- La gema menciona volviendo a ver a Amatista, pero ella le quita importancia a aquello con un gesto de su mano -...Hey, tengo una idea. ¿Quieres jugarle una broma a Greg?- Perla menciona con curiosidad, atrayendo una sonrisa de emoción al rostro de Amatista. 

-¡Si!¡Vamos!- La gema morada sentencia mientras corre junto con la mareada Perla, buscando a Greg. 

******

-Chicas. ¿Vieron a Spinel? Ella estaba con Bismuth- Steven pregunta llegando con algunos hot dogs hacía la van, Rubí y Zafiro niegan con la cabeza, pero Lapis asiente -¿En serio?¿Donde están ellas dos?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Bismuth se llevo a Spinel a la fábrica, no se porque- La gema azul responde con indiferencia, mientras ella ve como Steven camina hacía la fábrica para ver como estaban la gema rosa y la gema multicolor. El híbrido oye como la música se aleja poco a poco, él tiene una sonrisa en su rostro mientras llega, pero esa sonrisa desaparece cuando ve las puertas de la fábrica aplastadas. 

-¿Spinel?¿Bismuth?- Steven pregunta sorprendido y aterrado cuando entra con preocupación en aquella fábrica. 

-¡Steven!- Bismuth saluda con sorpresa, viendo hacía el híbrido. Las manos de la gema multicolor sostienen el cuello de Spinel, quien si bien no necesita oxigeno, ella siente dolor debido a la presión con la que Bismuth la ahorca -¡¿Ustedes saben a quien perteneció esta Spinel?!¡Pink Diamond!¡La misma tirana que aparentemente Rose destruyo!- La gema multicolor sentencia sorprendida y molesta. 

-¡Bismuth, suelta a Spinel!- Steven demanda tirando los hot dogs al suelo mientras corre hacía Bismuth y la gema rosa. 

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Como pueden las Crystal Gems tener a esta gema bajo su techo?!¡Ella ni siquiera se arrepiente de haber esperado por Pink Diamond durante 6000 años!- Bismuth reclama con molestia mientras una de las manos del híbrido se coloca sobre su brazo, los ojos de la gema multicolor miran fijamente a los de Steven -No me mires así- Bismuth reclama mientras ella mantiene su mirada sobre Steven, pero entonces ella recibe una patada por Spinel, que la aleja un poco. 

-¿Estas bien?- Steven pregunta preocupado mientras se acerca a la gema rosa, que asiente con un poco de dificultad -Bismuth...- El híbrido llama mientras gira a ver a la gema muticolor. 

-Oh, no me miren con esa cara. ¡¿Saben lo que Rose me dijo?! ¡Que las Crystal Gems no destrozan gemas!¡Que mierda!¡Que mentira! Resulta que ella destrozo a Pink Diamond, condenando a nuestras camaradas a ser corrompidas por las otras Diamantes- Bismuth reclama mientras camina hacía el híbrido y la gema rosa, los pasos de ella rompen el suelo. 

-¡Y no destrozamos gemas! Es...complicado- Steven responde mientras él se coloca delante de Spinel -Bismuth, las Crystal Gems no hacen las cosas así, no deberíamos pelear entre nosotros- El híbrido exclama, pero Bismuth frunce el ceño en respuesta. 

-No me digas que hace una Crystal Gem, ni siquiera conociste a tu madre- Bismuth sentencia con rabia -Yo estuve allí cuando apenas inicio la rebelión, yo estuve allí para ella, yo estuve allí para ofrecer soluciones. ¡Yo tuve la idea de destrozar a Pink Diamon!¡¿Y que hace ella?!¡Contradecirme!¡Negarse a hacerlo!¡Solo para encerrarme en aquella burbuja!¡¿Y que hace ella al final?!¡Ella destrozo a Pink Diamond!- Bismuth sentencia mientras convierte su mano en una cuchilla. 

A Steven y Spinel no les gusta como se está desarrollando la situación, el híbrido retrocede mientras saca su escudo intentando proteger a la gema rosa, pero Bismuth es mucho más rápida que ellos dos. Un solo corte destroza el escudo de Steven, mientras corta tanto el cuerpo orgánico de Steven como la forma física de Spinel. La gema rosa intenta enrollarse alrededor del híbrido, pero la forma física de ella desaparece mientras la sangre de Steven se desparrama por el suelo -Spinel- Steven menciona mientras cubre el lado izquierdo de su rostro, aquel que sangra con fuerza. 

-Vamos, no empieces a llorar Steven- Bismuth sentencia mientras camina cerca del híbrido, ella esta a punto de aplastar a la gema rosa con su pie pero el híbrido la retira -Al final, tú eres solo otra bola de carne, al parecer. Tú también sangras. ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme a mi?- Bismuth menciona con soberbia -Solo dame a Spinel- La gema mutlicolor reclama, extendiendo su mano que no es una cuchilla hacía el híbrido. 

Steven escupe en su mano, las heridas del híbrido sanan -Oh, los poderes curativos de tu madre. Bueno, eso explica cómo sobreviviste tanto tiempo- Bismuth se burla, ella no esta sorprendida realmente, ella convierte su mano en un martillo y intenta aplastar la cabeza de Steven, pero él solo la esquiva -¿Qué demonios?- La gema multicolor se pregunta sorprendida, ella apenas vio moverse al híbrido, pero ahora ella ve una luz rosa detrás de ella. 

Un golpe hunde a Bismuth con fuerza en el suelo, llevándola a las tuberías de las alcantarillas una herida ahora recorre casi toda la espalda de la gema multicolor, mientras el agua cae sobre ella, Bismuth apenas sabe que acaba de suceder -...¡¿Qué querías hacerle a Spinel?!- Steven pregunta desde arriba, ahora su cuerpo emite un aura rosada, similar a Pink Steven, pero manteniendo aun sus emociones, sus poderes y su salud. 

-Tú sabes muy bien que planeo hacer con ella si tengo la oportunidad. Pero tú, tú eres una caja de sorpresas sabes. ¿Por que no me enseñas lo que tienes en el campo de batalla, bola de carne?- Bismuth sentencia con una sonrisa mientras se dirige hacía el híbrido. Ella empieza a adentrarse en la ancha tubería, mientras que el molesto Steven salta hacía allí. 

Una gran cantidad de cuchillas y martillos corren contra el híbrido, era un excelente cambio de forma de Bismuth, que le permite a ella crear decenas de tentáculos para atacar al híbrido en múltiples direcciones y a gran velocidad. Pero Steven solo utiliza su escudo y corta los múltiples apéndices creados por Bismuth, cargando contra la gema multicolor. Él le propina a Bismuth un golpe en la cara, enviando a la gema decenas de metros hacía adelante, contra más cañerías, Bismuth esta con la cara contra el agua, sus piernas tiemblan. 

-Levántate- Steven ordena caminando hacía Bismuth, el color rosado de él no desaparece, si no que el híbrido esta completamente dispuesto a continuar atacando a la gema multicolor. Una de las manos del híbrido sostiene la gema de Spinel, mientras que la otra tiene una burbuja alrededor de su puño. 

-En seguida- Bismuth responde aun desafiante, mostrando su rostro hacía Steven, el híbrido ve como ahora hay una especie de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo de Bismuth, rayas en su forma física donde antes estaba el ojo de ella. Deteniendo a Steven en el acto, él tiene la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que ve, era como si la cara de Bismuth empezara a caerse en pedazos -¿Que sucede?No. ¿No me digas que te sientes mal?- La gema multicolor se burla, repentinamente ella usa su mano como un pistón y golpea directamente en la gema del híbrido.

Steven es mandado contra la pared, mientras que su luz rosa desparece, hay sangre saliendo de su abdomen. El híbrido se cubre la herida con la mano mientras que algunos de sus gritos llenan parte del espacio de las tuberías, solo por unos momentos -Lo siento, Bismuth...tú ojo- Steven reclama con un nudo en su garganta, mientras que Bismuth se empieza a levantar. El híbrido intenta volver a escupirse encima de su mano, pero Bismuth se recupera y toma al híbrido por la cabeza, estrellándolo contra la pared otra vez. 

-No empieces a ser sentimental, solo estamos tú y yo en el campo de batalla. Nada más importa- Bismuth sentencia con la respiración pesada -Que demonios me sucede, las gemas...no nos cansamos...- La gema multicolor sentencia, pero su otro ojo esta entre cerrado, ella se siente pesada y adormilada. Se oye como algo cae hacía el agua, Bismuth baja un poco la cabeza, esperando que fuera la gema de Spinel, pero en cambio era un diamante rose -¿Qué?- Bismuth pregunta sorprendida. 

Entonces aparece Pink Steven, la figura de luz aterra inmediatamente a la gema multicolor, cuyo abdomen es también atravesado por un único golpe de Pink Steven. Bismuth sale disparada como una bola de cañón, con una pequeña explosión que perfora todas las alcantarillas. Bismuth cae en el océano, hundiéndose mientras va perdiendo el conocimiento. 

-...Estarás bien en poco tiempo- Pink Steven sentencia mirando a Steven, él intenta asentir, pero el híbrido también esta perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras se aferra a la gema de Spinel. Pink Steven alza en brazos a su parte humana y se fusiona con ella, curando al híbrido de sus heridas, pero él cae inconsciente en el suelo. 

******

Afuera nadie se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en la fábrica, por otro lado Greg siente un pequeño toque en la espalda -Greg- Ópalo canta atrás del humano, que ve sorprendido a la fusión obviamente borracha y vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero, que era también la fusión de la chaqueta de Perla y Amatista -Vamos a divertirnos un poco- Ópalo exclama mientras alza con una mano a Greg. 

-¿D-Divertirnos?- El humano pregunta un poco nervioso, mientras que Ópalo corre hacía la van, entrando de una patada en el vehículo y cerrando con igual fuerza después de eso. 

-...Peridot sigue adentro- Rubí menciona después de ver a Ópalo y Greg entrar. 

-Ella estará bien- Zafiro asegura -...Espero, es algo difícil de predecir- La gema azul sentencia. 

-Cállense, estoy viendo los espectáculos- Lapis sentencia, alternando entre mirar por la ventana de la van y prestar atención al concierto. Las tres gemas en el techo sienten como la van empieza a moverse con fuerza de un lado hacía otro, a Lapis no le importa, mientras que Rubí ríe y Zafiro suspira. 

******

_Advertencia_: La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

Rose y Greg están en la van uno al lado del otro, con Rose jugando con el teléfono del humano -Oh, me olvide de Spinel- Rose sentencia con indiferencia mientras continua jugando. 

-¿Quien?- Greg pregunta con confusión. 

-Nadie importante- Rose sentencia mientras se abraza a Greg y continua jugando. 

[Escena extra número 2]

Steven y Greg se fusionan, formando a Steg. 

-¡Tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados!- Perla y Spinel exclaman con una mezcla de sentimientos. 

-Yo me lo cogía- Amatista asegura. 

-Por cosas como esta la fusión entre dos seres de tipos distintos esta prohibida- White Diamond exclama con indiferencia. 

-Zafiro...Estoy dudando de mi homosexualidad- Rubí exclama sorprendida. 

-...Yo también- Zafiro añade. 


	71. 71-Camino al futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz día de San Valentin!

La percepción del tiempo se vuelve un poco confusa dentro de su gema, cuando Spinel sale al principió ella esta un poco desorientada -¿Steven?- La gema rosa pregunta un poco mareada -¡Steven!- Spinel exclama al ver al híbrido tirado al lado de ella, él esta claramente inconsciente, así que la gema rosa levanta a Steven en brazos, sacudiéndolo para intentar levantarlo -¡Steven!- Spinel continua llamando, pero no hay respuesta. Ella se estira para salir de las alcantarillas, volviendo a la fábrica. 

-¿Donde esta Bismuth?- La gema rosa pregunta en un susurro, hablando con ella misma. No hay respuesta, tampoco rastro de Bismuth, así que Spinel continua su camino, saliendo de la fábrica, parece que el concierto aun sigue en pie pero la gema rosa estira sus ojos, ella observa como el grupo conformado por Ópalo, Greg, Rubí, Zafiro y Lapis están buscando en la multitud, probablemente a Bismuth y ellos dos. 

Spinel corre hacía el grupo en busca de ayuda. La gema rosa se estira y salta hacía sus amigos para que el híbrido reciba ayuda.

******

**[Unas horas después]**

-De ese momento en adelante, no estoy segura de que paso- Spinel explica a Perla con sinceridad, Zafiro y Rubí también están escuchando, el grupo de gemas esta en la habitación de Perla en el templo, mientras que Lapis, Peridot, Greg y Amatista están cuidando de Steven en la casa. La gema blanca esta con un gran dolor de cabeza, se trata de una jaqueca pero para ella no es difícil entender lo que sucedió. 

-...¿Que hacemos ahora?- Rubí pregunta a Zafiro y Perla, los ojos de Spinel también miran hacía la gema blanca y la gema azul. Para sorpresa de la gema roja, Zafiro mira a Perla en busca de respuesta, algunas lagrimas amenazan con salir de los ojos de Perla, pero ella rápidamente se deshace de aquellas lagrimas. 

Perla suspira -Spinel, ve a ver cómo esta Steven. Después las Crystal Gems nos encargaremos de perseguir a Bismuth- La gema blanca ordena, por lo que inmediatamente Spinel se va de la habitación. Por unos momentos Rubí y Zafiro no saben como reaccionar -¿Alguna de ustedes se opone a que cacemos a Bismuth?- Perla pregunta mirando de reojo a sus compañeras, la gema roja y la gema azul rápidamente se encogen, asintiendo ante las ordenes de la gema blanca. 

En la casa Steven se empieza a mover en su cama, aun inconsciente, hay algunos detalles e imágenes confusos en su cabeza, principalmente sobre el ojo de Bismuth, había cierta familiaridad para el híbrido -¡Steven!- El grupo llaman preocupados al notar el estado del híbrido, el cual finalmente despierta. 

-¡¿Que tal?!- White y Andy saludan entrando a la casa, sorprendiendo al confundido Steven, Greg, Amatista, Peridot, Lapis y a la recién llegada Spinel -...¿Paso algo?- Andy pregunta con curiosidad mientras que la diamante decide encogerse un poco. Steven traga saliva mientras se soba adolorido su abdomen, casi todos los presentes están muy pendientes de él. 

-¿Spinel, estas bien?- Steven le pregunta a su novia, la gema rosa esta muy pegada a él mientras da la explicación de lo que paso con Bismuth. A excepción de White, todos están bastante horrorizados por saber lo que había pasado en el encuentro de la gema muticolor y el híbrido. Aunque por supuesto, Steven no cuenta todos los detalles, aquellos que más dudas le causaban. 

-Les dije que no me agradaba ella- Lapis menciona con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ante la mirada del resto ella rápidamente quita el gesto de su rostro. Hay un terrible silencio en la casa, contrastante con el brillante Sol que esta saliendo en el horizonte. Steven intenta levantarse pero casi todos lo detienen inmediatamente. 

-Estoy...bien- El híbrido asegura lentamente, aunque en realidad él no estaba muy seguro, aun había algo que dolía en su pecho -Eh. White. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Steven pregunta dirigiéndose a la diamante, sorprendiendo un poco al resto, menos a Andy. Algunas gotas de sudor caen por la frente del híbrido. 

-Ya hiciste una- White exclama un poco confundida, haciendo que Steven frunza el ceño. 

-Dos preguntas- El híbrido sentencia, por lo que la diamante asiente con calma. Ahora si Steven puede levantarse -Quiero hablar con White a solas- El híbrido pide con timidez, Greg y Amatista intentan contra argumentar al deseo del híbrido, pero Spinel rápidamente se estira para llevarse a todos los presentes afuera -Hola- Steven saluda mientras baja, dirigiéndose hacía White. 

-Al fin puedo volver, al fin esa amiga de las Crystal Gems se fue. Vaya aventura. ¿No crees?- White exclama con calma, ella ve con curiosidad cómo el híbrido se sienta a su lado -¿Que sucede estrellita?- White Diamond pregunta con curiosidad. 

-...¿Las gemas pueden tener cicatrices?. Yo...ataque a Bismuth y su ojo...No se como decirlo, había lineas por su forma física, como grietas- Steven intenta explicar, hay una gran incomodidad en su voz, una pizca de miedo -No se porqué, me enoje y me volví rosa. Cuando golpee a Bismuth entonces destroce su ojo- El híbrido añade un poco apenado. 

Steven apenas se descuido unos momentos, pero cuando vio a White, el híbrido nota como ella cambio de forma. White Diamond adoptó la forma de una Perla, aquella que ella había destruido -¿Así?- White pregunta con una sonrisa, señalando al ojo de aquella Perla. Steven asiente sorprendido, él apenas había visto a aquella Perla por unos momentos, haciendo difícil recordar aquel detalle del ojo extraño -Si, esto se lo hizo Pink a su Perla. Supongo que lo mismo ocurrió contigo y aquella Bismuth. Pink Diamond era la más emocional de las diamantes, te aseguro que sus enojos eran muy destructivos- White dice con calma. 

-...¿Que? Ella, daño a su Perla. ¡¿Eso ya sucedió antes?!- Steven pregunta sorprendido, la diamante asiente -¿Se puede curar?- El híbrido pregunta con un nudo en su garganta, esta vez White niega con la cabeza -Lo siento, yo no quería hacerle eso a una gema- Steven se lamenta -Volverme rosa, y Pink Steven...Esto tiene que ver con mi gema. ¿Sabes que es?- El híbrido pregunta. 

-Wow, cuantas preguntas, profundicemos un poco más en ellas- White exclama con calma, recibiendo una mirada de molestia de Steven -Iniciemos por lo primero, si, algo así ya sucedió antes, con la Perla de Pink, ella rompió el ojo de su Perla, dejando cicatrices psicológicas en su Perla, fue todo un evento. Al final yo me quede con la Perla de Pink porque ella ya no la quería, le dimos una nueva, tú mamá fue mi Perla personal por unos días- La diamante explica con indiferencia -Hablando de las otras preguntas. Tú eres un diamante, tienes un gran poder ligado al espectro emocional, no se exactamente que te sucedió pero solo me parece una prueba de que eres uno de nosotros- White sentencia con una sonrisa. 

Un escalofrío atraviesa la espalda del híbrido -Un diamante- Steven sentencia, a lo cual White asiente. 

-¿Por que te sientes mal, estrellita?- La diamante pregunta con curiosidad. 

-¿Lo preguntas? ¡Dañe irreparablemente a Bismuth!¡¿Que pasa si me salgo de control y hiero a Spinel o mamá?!¡¿O quizás incluso a mi papá y a Connie?!- Steven pregunta mientras sus manos aprietan con fuerza sus propias rodillas, casi como un reflejo para intentar controlarse. 

White bosteza en respuesta, dejando anonadado a Steven -Dormí 24 horas seguidas, eso ya es un coma. Y ahora me causas aburrimiento- La diamante sentencia, mientras que el híbrido frunce el ceño -Escucha, entiendo lo que quieras decir, pero siempre que encuentres un balance entre tu comportamiento y tus emociones, todo estará bien- White sentencia apretando una de las manos del híbrido -Disfruta de tus amigos y tú familia, come sano, duerme, juega juegos, cosas así. Habla con los demás de tus problemas, ten pasatiempos, algo- La diamante exclama. 

-...Pero que pasará con Bismuth, no creo que pueda arreglar las cosas con ella ahora- Steven menciona con preocupación -Ella...quiso dañar a Spinel, yo no puedo tolerar eso- El híbrido menciona con ira, él rápidamente retira sus manos y se cubre la boca sorprendido del tono de sus palabras. 

-¿Quien te pide que la perdones? Mira, hay personas que son muy malas, ya no es tema de que el bien y el mal sean bastante subjetivos dependiendo de las personas. Aquí hablamos de personas realmente malas, cuya existencia se basa en crear caos y dolor porque creen que su punto es el único punto de vista- White exclama con calma -¡Como yo!- La diamante asegura con una sonrisa, Steven asiente ante esa exclamación -Y...si bien algunas podemos cambiar...No hay nada de malo en darnos una paliza, no hay nada de malo en defender a los que quieres a base de golpear otras personas- La diamante sentencia. 

-...Creo que eso sigue siendo una mala idea- Steven dice no muy convencido, White solo se mantiene indiferente, ella da unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro a su nieto. 

-Si eso es lo que piensas, esta bien- La diamante sentencia -Yo me iré dentro de poco...- White menciona, sorprendiendo al híbrido, la diamante entonces hace que su gema brille y ella saca una especie de pequeño cristal romboide, activando el dispositivo, se ven las imágenes de Blue y Yellow Diamond, pero también una gema de White. 

-¡White!- Las dos diamantes llaman emocionadas de ver a su madre. 

-Renuncio, oficialmente dejo de controlar Homeworld- White sentencia con indiferencia y apaga el dispositivo antes de que sus hijas le griten -...Ellas son tu problema ahora- La diamante sonríe mientras se dirige a Steven, ella baja del sofá triunfante. 

-¡¿Qué?!- Steven pregunta ofendido mientras baja también del sofá. 

******

Afuera el grupo se esta despidiendo de Andy, desde que el piloto anuncia que finalmente se va de Beach City para volver a Italia -¡Adiós Greg! Necesitas un corte de pelo por cierto- Andy menciona mientras abraza a su primo. Greg ríe un poco pero rápidamente niega ante la idea de cortar su cabello -Hey, Spinel. Tengo un regalo para ti- El piloto menciona mientras se dirige a una curiosa gema rosa. 

-¿Un regalo?¿Para mi?- Spinel pregunta confundida. 

-Si, le perteneció a mis padres. Pero creo que sabrás usarlos cuando llegue el momento- Andy menciona mientras saca una pequeña caja de su abrigo, entregando la caja a Spinel, quien mira con curiosidad. El piloto se inclina un poco para susurrarle algo al oído a ella -Con esto puedes proponer matrimonio a Steven- Andy murmura -¡Voy a preparar mi avión!- Andy se despide finalmente dejando la casa en la playa. Spinel inmediatamente abre la caja unos momentos después, haciendo que sus pupilas tengan forma de estrella. 

-¿Que es eso?¿Círculos de metal con gemas?- Peridot pregunta con curiosidad viendo los anillos de compromiso dentro de la pequeña caja. Spinel esta a punto de responder cuando repentinamente Steven y White salen de la casa. 

-¡No puedes dejarme tus problemas!- El híbrido grita mientras persigue a White. 

-¡Claro que puedo, eso es lo que hizo Pink!- La diamante responde mientras elude a Steven y continua corriendo hacía Andy para irse de Beach City. 

Cuando el híbrido llega al granero, él apenas tiene tiempo para despedirse de su tío Andy mientras que White se va con el piloto -...Ahora tengo que lidiar con los problemas de mi madre y mi abuela- El híbrido suspira mientras que ve el avión alejarse, pero a lo lejos también ve a su familia corriendo para buscarlo. 

******

En un bosque nevado, Eyeball recolecta algunas piezas de las naves que Jasper había capturado recientemente, la pequeña gema roja tararea una canción mientras que Circón esta inconsciente sobre chatarra, Jasper la había noqueado para que ella dejara de gritar -¿Quieres algo más de comer, Jasper?- Eyeball ofrece a la gema naranja, pero ella niega mientras termina de devorar un ciervo y trozos de metal. 

Todo es tranquilo, pero repentinamente una figura empieza a caminar torpemente hacía ellas, chocando contra restos de chatarra -¿Que están construyendo?- Bismuth pregunta con calma mientras se apoya en un árbol -Creo que pueden necesitar un poco de mi ayuda- La gema multicolor menciona. 

Eyeball retrocede asustada al ver a Bismuth, más precisamente el ojo de la gema multicolor, pero Bismuth solo dirige una sonrisa hacía ella. Jasper voltea para ver a la recién llegada, mientras que Eyeball se esconde en su pelo -Una nave. ¿Estas interesada en ir a Homeworld?- La gema naranja pregunta. 

-...Si, tengo algunos planes- Bismuth sentencia mientras cae en el suelo. Jasper suspira mientras ella va hacía la gema multicolor. 

-Tenemos asuntos de los que hablar, Crystal Gem- Jasper sentencia con indiferencia mientras le da una pequeña patada a Bismuth. 


	72. 72-Aquí estamos en el futuro

Desde que creció, Steven admira constantemente cómo ahora él tiene un cuello mucho más largo que antes -¡Steven! Sal de ahí, sigues estando enano comparado conmigo- Spinel bromea, ella golpea la puerta del baño interrumpiendo al híbrido. Steven frunce el ceño por la mención de su estatura, pero rápidamente sonríe y sale, encontrando a la gema rosa, que aun era un poco más alta que él. Para molestia de Steven, Spinel continua burlándose de él, ya que ella le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño o mascota. 

-Lo repito, no cuenta si te estiras, tenemos casi la misma altura- Steven exclama señalando a la gema rosa. 

-Casi, esa es la mejor palabra, aunque no me estirara sigues siendo más pequeño- Spinel exclama sacándole la lengua al híbrido, hay cosas que nunca cambian. 

Después de haber bromeado un poco más, la pareja se dirige hacía la cocina para desayunar un poco de cereal, la casa había cambiado un poco pero las Crystal Gems siguen dedicándose a luchar contra gemas corruptas y en aquel momento ellas están en una misión -¿Me pasas la leche?- Steven le pregunta a Spinel. 

-Podría hacer un chiste de doble sentido con eso- La gema rosa menciona mientras va hacía el refrigerador. 

-Si lamento que aprendieras como hacer chistes pervertidos- El híbrido menciona con indiferencia mientras continua comiendo -Me pregunto porque mis padres tienen que...tener relaciones en los peores momentos...y peores lugares- Steven continua murmurando, haciendo que Spinel ría mientras ella le da el envase de leche al híbrido. 

-Podría ser peor- La gema rosa menciona, cuando entonces White esta tocando la puerta -¡Maldición!- Spinel exclama escondiéndose en la cocina, en el punto ciego de la puerta. 

-Oh no...Aun no es navidad- Steven menciona doblando su cuchara, él casi se ahoga debido a la sorpresa de ver a su abuela afuera de la casa -...Ok, estoy preparado para esto- El híbrido exclama levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, White no a envejecido ni un día, y es natural para ella -...¡Hola abuela White!- Steven saluda cuando abre la puerta -No te veía desde navidad...y esperaba que continuara así hasta la próxima navidad- El híbrido exclama sin tacto o delicadeza. 

-Si faltan unos meses para eso- White menciona sonriente -Pero decidí hacerles una visita- La diamante sentencia con indiferencia mientras entra, ella prácticamente empuja a Steven, quien no puede hacer nada para evitar que ella entre -Hola Spinel- White saluda mientras entra a la cocina y empieza a sacar comida de la nevera -Tengo algunas noticias- La diamante menciona con calma. 

-Espero que sean buenas- Spinel menciona tímidamente junto con Steven, ambos están al borde de la puerta, esperando que va a hacer White, aunque ella se pone a comer antes de hablar. 

-¿Recuerdan a Aguamarina? Me refiero a la que envíe aquí para saludar y termino muy mal para casi todos. Bueno, ella esta en Italia y junto a un grupo de gemas de su mismo tipo. Hicieron una pequeña comunidad, son un poco raras pero eso no es de mi incumbencia...Que bien sabe esto- La diamante responde mientras come con calma -Me gusta mucho la comida de la Tierra- White menciona con una sonrisa, pero la expectación de la gema rosa y el híbrido continua. 

-...¿Y? Eso fue una noticia. ¿No hay nada más que tengas que decir? Mientras ella este en Italia y nosotros aquí, yo estoy bien- Steven menciona, aunque en su voz hay una pizca de terror por el recuerdo de la pequeña gema azul. La mano del híbrido busca la mano de Spinel, la gema rosa no tarda en ofrecer su mano para que él la apriete para calmarse. 

-Oh, esa es la segunda noticia. Ella viene para aquí, de hecho le explique como llegar a la casa en la playa- White menciona con una sonrisa, mientras que la mandíbula de Spinel y Steven se cae -También tengo otra noticia, pero eso ya es para hablar en Italia. ¡Buena suerte!- La diamante se despide, ella simplemente desaparece con un destello de luz. 

-...Nos vamos de aquí inmediatamente- Spinel sentencia, a lo cual Steven asiente. La pareja intenta correr hacía el portal del templo, pero entonces Aguamarina rompe el techo como si fuera una bala de cañón y atrapa al híbrido y la gema rosa, volando tan rápidamente como llego. 

-¿Que tal?- La gema azul saluda coqueta mientras sostiene a Spinel y Steven. 

El híbrido recubre sus puños con unas burbujas rosadas mientras que la gema rosa se estira alrededor de Aguamairna para atacarla, pero ella responde rápidamente disparando contra la pareja, las balas de la gema azul siguen siendo igual de eficaces y ella incluso amenaza con dejar caer a Spinel y Steven al océano -Siguen siendo muy débiles, no es que eso me moleste. Pero es algo decepcionante- Aguamarina menciona arrogante. 

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!- Spinel y Steven preguntan con molestia, la gema azul los tiene colgando mientras ella los agarra del talón. 

-Hey, solo estoy dando un poco de conversación, tardaremos unas horas en llegar a Italia a mi máxima velocidad- Aguamarina responde con indiferencia mientras dirige una mirada de desagrado a sus rehenes -Has cambiado un poco Steven, estas más alto, y que veo, ahora puedo distinguir tu cabeza de tu cuerpo. Tienes cuello- La gema azul menciona, y para desgracia de Spinel y Steven, ella esta visiblemente excitada. 

-...¡Tengo 15 todavía! Dentro de poco cumplo 16 años- El híbrido asegura rápidamente mientras suda. 

-Sigue soñando si crees que eso me va a detener- Aguamarina responde con indiferencia -Es decir, crecer es algo bueno, sobre todo porque tengo algunos planes y así estas más presentable- La gema azul asegura con una sonrisa que le permite a ella mostrar todos sus colmillos. 

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estas pensando pero si tocas un pelo a Steven voy a darte una paliza- Spinel asegura. 

-Y si le haces algo a Spinel, yo voy a darte una paliza, créeme, no es bonito cuando me enojo- Steven continua, pero la gema azul solo ríe. 

-Oh, peleen, eso solo lo vuelve más emocionante- Aguamarina sentencia con emoción -No se muy bien que piensan que estoy sugiriendo, pero les hago una pregunta. ¿Saben bailar?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad, ella recibe al instante las confusas miradas del híbrido y la gema rosa. 

-Ok, creo que perdí el rumbo de la conversación- Spinel menciona confundida. 

-Se los explicaré enseguida. ¿Al menos ya ustedes dos aprendieron italiano, no?- Aguamarina pregunta con molestia mientras ve a sus rehenes como seres inferiores. 

-Yo si, mamá aprendió y yo lo hice también- Steven asiente mientras que su novia niega. La gema azul suspira, al menos eso era un avance -Sigo sin entender. ¿Que quieres de nosotros dos?- El híbrido pregunta, esperando que no fuera algo sexual, conociendo lo desequilibrada que fue Aguamarina desde la última vez que él y Spinel la vieron a ella. 

-Mi comunidad y yo estamos haciendo un festival y ustedes dos son una pieza central dentro de la celebración- La gema azul exclama con orgullo en italiano, Steven se lo traduce lo más rápidamente posible a la gema rosa para que ella entienda, aunque la pareja de rehenes sigue confundida por la declaración de Aguamarina -Ahora, abusar de ustedes depende cómo ustedes dos se comporten- La gema azul menciona con una sonrisa. 

Un escalofrío recorre a Steven y Spinel mientras ellos continúan sobrevolando el océano secuestrados por Aguamarina. El mundo había cambiado más de lo que parece, y ahora hay claramente nuevos retos, lo único que Steven y Spinel esperan en estos momentos es no ser violados por Aguamarina. 


	73. 73- Nuestra pequeña parte de Homeworld.

Aguamarina deja a Spinel y Steven caer de cara al suelo -¡Bienvenidos a mi bella Italia!- La gema azul exclama emocionada, volando de manera risueña por el cielo, incluso dando unas pequeñas volteretas mientras que sus rehenes se levantan un poco confundidos. Para sorpresa del híbrido y la gema rosa, en aquel lugar en el que Aguamarina los suelta hay una pequeña y pintoresca villa, con edificios que eran exagerados en su intento de emular estilos romanos e italianos. 

-¿Que es esto?- Spinel y Steven preguntan sorprendidos de ver aquel lugar, de las casas repentinamente empiezan a salir más Aguamarinas que miran a los recién llegados con suma curiosidad -Oh no- La pareja murmura, en parte aterrados de ver a más variedades de la gema azul, aunque era obvio que no todas debían ser como la principal. 

-Les presento a mi villa, mi pequeño pedazo de Homeworld mezclado con Italia. Casi perfecto- Aguamarina exclama con grandilocuencia, haciendo que sus rehenes rueden los ojos. Steven y Spinel no tardan en empezar a saludar a las otras gemas, que los saludan a ambos de forma inocente y alegre -Oigan, podemos hacer las presentaciones después. Todas las gemas aquí se llaman igual- Aguamarina sentencia con molestia después de escuchar un saludo de las gemas azules más de diez veces -Vamos a mi oficina para hablar- Aguamarina exclama mientras arrastra a Spinel y Steven hacía una especie de ayuntamiento. 

-...Linda oficina- Spinel exclama con calma mientras mira el despacho de Aguamarina, el lugar esta lleno de fotografías y pinturas de la gema azul, cada una en atuendos más lujosos y excéntricos. El híbrido tiene sus ojos cubiertos mientras se sienta después de haber visto una foto que no debería estar en un despacho, de paso era incómodo ver tanto color azul y tantas veces a la misma Aguamarina. 

-Entonces, ya estamos aquí. ¿Que quieres?- Steven pregunta con molestia, él abre un pequeño espacio en sus dedos para ver a la gema azul, que esta sentada en una silla demasiado alta, mirando desde abajo a la gema rosa y el híbrido -Espera unos momentos. ¿De donde vinieron todas esas Aguamarinas, por qué ellas están aquí?- Steven añade con confusión. 

-Bueno, yo las reuní aquí. Me nombre a mi misma soberana de todas las Aguamarinas de la Tierra, si ellas llegan aquí, yo las traigo a Italia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para permitirles salir de la barbarie de Homeworld y alrededores- Aguamarina responde con calma incluso ella tiene una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro -Eventualmente fundamos este pequeño sitio, mi propia Roma. Ahora, porque los quiero a ustedes dos aquí. Bueno, que ellas estén aquí es tú responsabilidad, y como so tú responsabilidad, tienes una deuda que pagar con mi gente- Aguamarina explica con seriedad, su orgullo y supuesta magnanimidad se demuestran en su palabras, pero ella rápidamente se torna fría. 

Spinel mira preocupada, ella se fija en como los hombros de Steven se tensan y el híbrido se inclina hacía adelante -Yo, no cause, nada. Punto final- El híbrido reclama mientras hace el ademan de levantarse, pero él desiste cuando nota el dedo de Aguamarina apuntándolo -No tengo ninguna deuda con ustedes- Steven continua reclamando. 

-Claro que la tienes, la guerra civil es tu culpa. Vamos, solo te estoy pidiendo que des un baile, quizás algunas charlas y saludos. ¿Que cosa mala e hecho yo?- Aguamarina sentencia intentando conciliar un acuerdo con la gema rosa y el híbrido. Un Steven sorprendido no tarda en traducir muy ofendido las palabras de la gema azul a Spinel. 

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Que cosa mala?!¡¿Por donde iniciamos?!- Spinel estalla furiosa, Steven no tarda en controlar el temperamento de su novia, mientras que Aguamarina rueda los ojos con desinterés. 

-Atacaste a casi toda mi familia, me atacaste y casi me violas- El híbrido exclama con molestia, señalando la lista de cosas malas que la gema azul le a hecho a él y sus familiares. Por su parte Aguamarina deja salir una risa sonora y un poco aterradora, ella sonríe entonces hacia ellos dos. 

-Que buenos tiempos- Aguamarina sentencia, mientras las mandíbulas de Spinel y Steven caen por la indiferencia de la gema azul, ella vuela un poco de su asiento, colocándose encima de su escritorio, viendo cara a cara a sus rehenes -Vamos, puedo demostrar que e cambiado. Sin duda creo que ustedes dos debieron cambiar un poco. ¿Por que no les demuestras a ellas que perder su hogar no es tu culpa?- Aguamarina exclama con un torno enternecedor, extendiendo su mano hacía el híbrido. 

-...Estas intentando manipularme emocionalmente- Steven dice con molestia. 

-Estoy teniendo éxito- Aguamarina afirma sonriente. El híbrido y Spinel intercambian miradas por unos momentos, ambos no están precisamente cómodos, pero la gema rosa mueve la mano de Steven hacía la de la gema azul -Soy gloriosa- Aguamarina sentencia después de haber cerrado el pequeño pacto con el híbrido, ella da unos aplausos y repentinamente entran algunas Aguamarinas más al despacho -Ellas los llevaran a ustedes dos a los vestuarios... para cambiarse, aunque allí ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran- La gema azul exclama de manera pervertida y sin pudor. 

******

Las pequeñas gemas azules entregaron algunas ropas tradicionales de Napoles a Spinel y Steven, dejando a la pareja en una única habitación, curiosamente allí había mucho espacio, suficiente cómo para que hubiera algunas sillas, un sofá e incluso casilleros -Spinel. ¿Podrías darte la vuelta para que me cambie?- El híbrido pregunta un poco nervioso, por ahora solo se había quitado la chaqueta. 

-Steven, te e visto cambiarte antes, no totalmente pero al menos te e visto sin camisa y pantalones- Spinel sentencia con calma mientras se coloca el vestido de colores blancos y negros encima, la gema rosa se ría al ver a Steven sonrojado -Jeje- Spinel ríe al ver al híbrido, ella se coloca detrás de él y aprieta la panza de Steven. 

-¡Ah!¡Oye!- El híbrido se queja sorprendido, Steven atrapa a la gema rosa por el cuello y él empieza a frotar su nudillo contra el cabello de Spinel, arruinando el peinado de la sonriente gema -¿Quien te dijo que puedes espiarme?- El híbrido bromea mientras Spinel se estira hacia él. 

-Yo decido por mi misma- Spinel responde con una sonrisa de orgullo, ella toca la nariz de Steven -¿Vas a detenerme? Que bonito. Siempre te avergüenzas por ese tipo de cosas, tú eres muy hermoso, Steven- La gema rosa exclama tomando la mano derecha del híbrido, Steven sonríe sonrojado. La mano libre de Spinel empieza a levantar la camisa del híbrido, él entonces besa a la gema rosa, mordiendo el labio de ella. 

Steven empuja a Spinel contra uno de los casilleros, colocándose frente a ella, están muy cerca -Tú eres hermosa- El híbrido corresponde mientras sus manos pasan por la cintura de la gema rosa, las manos de Spinel continúan estirándose debajo de la camisa de Steven, acariciando la espalda del híbrido mientras ellos continúan aquel beso. Después de unos minutos se separan pero únicamente porque Steven necesita respirar. 

El rostro del híbrido choca contra el cuello de Spinel, empezando a dejar besos por el cuello de la gema rosa. Las caricias y toques empiezan a suceder entre ambos, hay una pequeña mirada entre ambos, Steven empieza a adentrar sus manos en el gran vestido que Spinel viste, aunque ella se lo acaba de poner. 

Entonces una voz resuena del interior de uno de los casilleros -Oígan, yo también estoy mojada por lo que están por hacer, pero no arruines el vestido- Aguamarina sentencia, obligando a Spinel y Steven a abrir el casillero. La gema azul sonríe mientras que la pareja esta en silencio -...¿Van a follar o no? Se nota mucho que ustedes dos lo quieren hacer- Aguamarina menciona con calma. 

-...Eres un pequeño ser pervertido y asqueroso, incluso White me da menos asco que tú- Steven dice, sorprendiendo a Spinel, era afortunado que Perla no estuviera allí para reprender a Steven por aquellas palabras, pero en realidad Aguamarina esta sonrojada. 

-Muchas gracias- La gema azul exclama con una sonrisa, un escalofrío recorre la espalda del híbrido y la gema rosa -Miren, ustedes dos me gustan mucho, en plan...me los follaba aquí mismo, y me gusta la charla erótica como cualquiera. Pero ahora mismo creo que acabamos de perder valioso tiempo, tenemos que ir a seguir preparando el festival- Aguamarina ordena con seriedad, ella sale del casillero y nalguea tanto a Steven como a Spinel -Vamos tigres- La gema azul arrastra a sus rehenes afuera. 

******

Aguamarina esta bailando con otra gema azul, enseñando al híbrido y la gema rosa como realizar los pasos, aunque a diferencia de Spinel, Steven no esta tan acostumbrado -¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto? Soy más de bailar cualquier cosa antes que seguir un ritmo específico- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Yo soy más de meter mi mano por tu culo. ¿Puedo hacer eso libremente?- Aguamarina responde con curiosidad señalando su puño. 

-...No se si eso es uno de tus fetiches, o me estas convenciendo con amenazas. Pero en este punto, no quiero saber la respuesta y me iré a bailar- Steven exclama mientras intenta volver a imitar los pasos que las gemas azules le están enseñando, al híbrido aun le cuesta mantener el paso respecto a su compañera, pero Spinel y Steven siempre están alegres de bailar el uno con el otro. La práctica hace al maestro, y afortunadamente para su salud física, Steven puede aprender a bailar para el anochecer justo como Aguamarina ordeno. 

La pequeña comunidad se llena de velas de multitud de colores, algunas actividades, incluso pequeños restaurantes para compartir comida hecha por las Aguamarinas, en el centro todos se están preparando para empezar a bailar. Aguamarina esta sentada en un pequeño trono, mirando desde arriba -¡Bienvenidos todos a nuestra pequeña celebración! Antes de empezar a bailar, quiero presentar a los invitados de honor. ¡Steven Cuarzo Universe y Spinel!- La gema azul exclama emocionada, señalando a sus rehenes. 

Steven y Spinel sudan mientras sonríen y saludan hacía el grupo de pequeñas gemas, la curiosidad de todas las gemas azules sigue presente, ellas miran hacía el híbrido. Aguamarina vuela hacía él y le da algunos golpes en la espalda, a pesar del dolor, Steven da algunos pasos al frente para hablar -Hola...Es un placer estar aquí. Sé que las cosas han sido un poco malas en Homeworld...no se me da bien hablar en estas ocasiones pero. Hay muchas cosas bonitas aquí en la Tierra, espero que ustedes sepan apreciarlas- El híbrido declara. 

La música empieza a sonar, al igual que los murmullos de las gemas que no tuvieron el tiempo de presentarse a los invitados de honor, repentinamente las Aguamarinas se empiezan a abalanzar alrededor de Steven -¡Mi diamante!- Cientos de murmullos empiezan a sonar, casi todas las gemas azules intentan obtener el primer baile de la noche, pero Spinel rápidamente saca al híbrido de aquel aprieto. 

-¡Todas aquí pueden tener su turno, esperen!- La gema rosa exclama, inmediatamente todas las Aguamarina retroceden y empiezan a bailar unas con otras -...Estas son en realidad bastante agradables- Spinel menciona sorprendida de ver que las otras gemas azules son como pequeñas hadas llenas de alegría, muy diferentes a su líder -...¿Me concedes esta pieza, mi diamante?- La gema rosa se dirige hacía Steven. 

-Por favor, no me llames así- El híbrido suspira, pero no tarda en tomar las manos de Spinel y empezar a bailar. La pareja gira, es un poco difícil realizar tantos movimientos mientras había tantas pequeñas gemas alrededor, pero los ojos de Steven están muy fijos en la gema rosa, ella sonríe hacía él -Todo es más fácil contigo, muchas gracias- El híbrido menciona. 

-Tan encantador como siempre- Spinel sonríe con una pequeña risa. 

-No, lo digo en serio. Seria muy difícil para mi sobrevivir sin tener a tantas personas ayudándome. Te valoro mucho- Steven responde con animo, el ritmo de la música va aumentando mientras los amantes se quedan uno cerca del otro, pero cuando ambos tienen que separarse por el ritmo del baile, las manos de ambos son tomados por otras Aguamarinas. Por lo que ellos cambian de compañero de baile. 

El híbrido se distrae para mirar hacía Spinel, pero ella le sonríe y le señala un poco nerviosa hacía la líder de las Aguamarinas, que continua sentada mirando. Steven asiente y se fija en su nueva compañera de baile, en realidad Spinel tiene razón en su afirmación, las otras Aguamarinas eran bastante agradables, aunque ellas están obviamente nerviosas de bailar tan cerca de un diamante. 

La noche empieza a pasar rápidamente, Steven había intentado volver a acercarse a Spinel, pero él no había tenido mucho éxito en esa tarea, esta vez la líder de las Aguamarinas toma las manos del híbrido, cuya espalda se tensa ante la mirada de la gema azul -No me di cuenta de que bajaste de tu trono- Steven menciona sudando un poco, en parte por el cansancio, en parte por el miedo. 

-Estuve mirándote toda la noche, es mi turno- Aguamarina exclama ensanchando su sonrisa. Los pasos de ella son repentinamente más rápidos de lo que el híbrido puede esperar, pero él logra igualar el baile -Nada mal- Aguamarina declara con calma, ella entonces logra hacer que Steven se incline. En apenas unos momentos de baile, Steven y Aguamarina están cada vez más en la periferia del centro de baile. 

-No me gusta lo que planees hacer- Steven asegura rápidamente, sus ojos se tornan de un leve color rosado. 

-¿Amenazándome, tú?- Aguamarina pregunta con emoción -Que excitante- La gema azul añade. 

Aguamarina vuela un poco, sin despegarse de las manos de Steven, ella muestra una sonrisa burlona hacía él, mientras que Steven hace una mueca. La gema azul se coloca demasiado cerca del híbrido, los ojos de ella siguen fijos contra los de él, pero Aguamarina cambia repentinamente de rumbo y esta a punto de morder el cuello de Steven, naturalmente ella tiene malas intenciones. 

Un puño de color rosa se mete en la boca de Aguamarina, casi todo el brazo de Steven había tomado un color rosado -Voy a darte una paliza- El híbrido asegura con molestia, mientras que la lengua de la gema azul se retuerce entre los dedos de Steven. El rostro de Aguamarina esta sonrojado y claramente ella babea con un erótico deseo, el híbrido retira rápidamente su mano -Que asco- Steven dice con disgusto. 

-Terminaré lo que empece. ¡Violarte será tan divertido!- Aguamarina exclama emocionada, ella prepara sus balas contra el híbrido. A Aguamarina le toma apenas milisegundos disparar, ella apenas había parpadeado, pero al momento del disparo, frente a ella no había nadie -...¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad, una gota de sudor cae por la frente de Aguamarina mientras Steven es quien esta detrás de ella. 


	74. 74- Diamante en Italia

Steven no se molesto en dar respuesta a la pregunta de Aguamarina, él suspiro y dejo que uno de sus brazos, aquel que no era color de rosa, golpeara a la gema azul, hundiéndola a ella en el suelo. Aguamarina sin duda esta sorprendida de que ahora el híbrido fuera suficientemente rápida para esquivarla, al fin y al cabo, él no había opuesto mucha resistencia al momento del secuestro -Quédate ahí abajo, y hablemos. Si continuas, pienso defenderme- Steven explica sin emoción, predomina su indiferencia.

La gema azul sonríe -¡Ja!¡¿Como lo hiciste?!¡¿Como te moviste tan rápido?!¡No creo que tu hayas sido capaz de esquivarme!- Aguamarina sentencia con rabia, ella empieza a levantarse del agujero en el que el híbrido la había hundido -¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres un pacifista de mierda, te faltan pelotas para enfrentarme, incluso si fueras más poderoso que yo- La gema azul exclama, ella saca su lengua viperina hacía Steven. Incluso ella sonríe y enseña los dientes filosos de su boca. 

En realidad, el híbrido no esta sorprendido, él frunce el ceño. Un gesto que Aguamarina no tarda en imitar, ella inmediatamente vuelve a disparar contra Steven, pero esta vez un puño rosado toma la gema en la mejilla de la gema azul, mientras un escudo desvía los disparos de Aguamarina. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando su forma física se deshizo -...¿Que voy a hacer contigo? No eres una gema corrupta pero...Das mucho más miedo que una- El híbrido exclama mientras ve la gema azul entre sus dedos, Steven la encierra en una burbuja.

-¡Steven! ¿Estas bien?- Spinel pregunta corriendo hacía el híbrido, repentinamente detrás de ella también están las muchas otras Aguamarinas. 

-¿Oh? ¡Si! Eh...tuve un percance con Aguamarina- Steven exclama un poco nervioso, tanto él como la gema rosa se tensan, girando a ver a las gemas azules. Ellas ya habían notado la burbuja con su autoproclamada soberana -...¿Crees que ellas estén molestas?- El híbrido pregunta confuso. 

-Creo que sería mejor irnos antes de averiguarlo- Spinel responde con una pizca de miedo, pero entonces todas las Aguamarinas empiezan a correr en círculos mientras estallan en gritos de pánico -Eso también era una posibilidad- La gema rosa menciona con sorpresa. 

-¡¿Que hacemos ahora?!- Las Aguamarinas preguntan en desesperación, ellas se empiezan a arremolinar alrededor del híbrido como un cardumen de peces -¡¿Que hacemos, mi diamante?!- Las gemas preguntan al unísono, Steven empieza a sudar mientras aquellas decenas de ojos lo observan fijamente. 

-¿Esperen, que quieren todas ustedes de Steven?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, bastante confusa por el comportamiento de todas las Aguamarinas. 

-¡Él es la persona de mayor estatus!- Una gema azul declara -¡Necesitamos un líder!- Otra gema azul asegura, las Aguamarinas aceptan estas declaraciones con emoción, mirando al híbrido en busca de guía. 

-...Lo siento, pero yo no quiero ser líder de nadie- Steven responde lo más amablemente que él puede, pero cuando el híbrido intenta formar una sonrisa, las gemas azules corren despavoridas en numerosas direcciones, sus gritos empiezan a llenar el aire mientras algunas empiezan a batir sus alas o correr contra cualquier objeto cercano, la situación era simplemente caótica -¡Esperen! Estoy seguro de que no es necesario hacer tanto alboroto- Steven exclama intentando detener a las gemas azules. 

Ante las palabras del híbrido, las gemas azules se detienen a escuchar, en ese momento el híbrido se queda en silencio -...¿Que planeas hacer? Las gemas no tienen un concepto de democracia, ellas no pueden escoger un líder funcional- Spinel menciona estirándose hacia Steven con preocupación, ella sostiene la burbuja de Aguamarina junto con el híbrido -¿Quizás deberíamos liberarla a ella y esperar?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad. 

-No, no quiero que una tirana cómo ella continúe teniendo una villa llena de personas bajo su mando...Y menos cuando ella claramente es inestable y tiene algo contra nosotros- Steven responde en un murmullo, el híbrido gira a ver a los ojos de todas las Aguamarinas, ellas están cada vez más cerca, él no sabe si ellas intentan oír su conversación con la gema rosa o ellas le están rogando -Óiganme todas...Ya que yo me encargue de Aguamarina, todas ustedes son mi responsabilidad, les daré algo de tiempo para que aprendan a cuidarse por ustedes mismas y entonces me iré. ¿Trato?- Steven pregunta arrodillándose para estar un poco más cerca de la altura de las gemas azules. 

Ellas no entienden lo que quiere decir el híbrido -¡Nuestro diamante!- Las Aguamarinas aplauden en armonía, ellas no tardan en arrastrar al híbrido y la gema rosa hacía la oficina de Aguamarina, ellas inmediatamente vacían todo, y dejan allí a Steven, sentado en la alta silla que alguna vez ocupo otra gema. 

-...Esto no va a acabar bien- Spinel exclama con sorpresa mientras ella baja al híbrido de aquella silla -¿Cual es tu plan?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad.

-Mi plan por ahora...es dormir. Mañana veré si puedo llamar a mamá o papá desde aquí, quizás tardemos un poco en irnos- El híbrido menciona con una pizca de molestia, aunque en realidad él esta principalmente cansado. 

-¿Que te parece irnos viajando por mar? Como los viejos tiempos, tú, yo, y gigantescos kilometros de agua. Si tenemos suerte podemos encontrarnos otra gema verde que se obsesiona con series para adolescentes- Spinel bromea con una sonrisa, una pequeña risa se extiende a Steven por pensar cuando él y ella cruzaron el océano para llegar a casa. 

-No, creo que no estoy interesado en repetir esa odisea. Podría intentar flotar hasta casa, o quizás podamos encontrar la casa del tío Andy y que él nos lleve a Beach City- El híbrido menciona con calma, él parece perdido por unos momentos -Déjame intentar algo- Steven exclama precavido, él aplaude y repentinamente aparecen Aguamarinas de todos los rincones -...¿Tienen camas por aquí? Quiero dormir- El híbrido pregunta amablemente a la gema azul más cercana. 

-Por supuesto, mi diamante. La anterior Aguamarina nos obligo a tener una en todas las casas. Pero nunca las usamos para nada- Aquella Aguamarina exclama con calma, inmediatamente un grupo se dispone a guiar a Steven y Spinel a una cama.

******

-¿Que esta haciendo nuestro diamante?- Una Aguamarina le pregunta a Spinel, ella esta intentando dormir junto a Steven. El híbrido ya esta durmiendo, la gema rosa mira con los ojos entrecerrados a las gemas azules, ella esta cansada. 

-Perdonen, pero intentamos dormir. Steven lo necesita, yo no pero me gusta hacerlo- Spinel responde con calma, ella cierra sus ojos pero las Aguamarinas continúan en la habitación. 

-¿Por que estas...durmiendo...con nuestro diamante?- Otra Aguamarina pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Moleste a Perla durante una semana para que ella me permitiera esto, es mi privilegio. Ahora, si me disculpan, quiero dormir. Y Steven también, así que, hagan silencio- Spinel responde en un murmullo, un poco molesta después de ver al híbrido moverse -Steven tiene el sueño ligero- La gema rosa intenta explicar, pero debido a la mirada de las gemas azules, ella nota inmediatamente que ellas no saben que es dormir en general o que es tener el sueño ligero. 

Spinel solo suspira y se recuesta para cerrar los ojos, ella pasa su brazo por el cuello de Steven. Todas las Aguamarinas permanecen mirando fijamente a la pareja en la cama, ellas están quietas y calmadas, era como tener a cientos de Perlas observando, solo que ellas no tenían los motivos maternales detrás de las acciones de la gema blanca. 

*****

**[Al día siguiente]**

-Steven, las Aguamarinas llevan toda la noche observando y empiezan a darme un poco de miedo- Spinel menciona sacudiendo a Steven, que se despierta con el sol del mediodía, solo para ver que todas las gemas azules siguen allí observando -...¿De casualidad la anterior Aguamarina les hablo de Andy o algo?¿Ella tenía un teléfono quizás?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad. 

Las gemas no tardan en salir buscando la petición de Spinel -...Wow, tengo que admitir que eso dio un poco de miedo- Steven menciona sorprendido mientras se levanta -Dormimos bastante- El híbrido exclama después de ver la luz del sol tan repentinamente, haciendo que él se cubra los ojos momentáneamente. 

-Estabas cansado- Spinel menciona con una pequeña sonrisa palmeando la cabeza de Steven. El híbrido y la gema rosa salen de aquella habitación, en pocos minutos las gemas azules vuelven a aparecer con un teléfono desconectado, Steven busca donde poder colocarlo para llamar a alguien en la anterior oficina de Aguamarina, también necesitarían una guía telefónica o algo similar para saber a quien llamar. Spinel esta junto al híbrido, ella esta mirando a todas las Aguamarinas, que a su vez están mirando a Steven -...Steven. ¿Tienes un plan para que hacer con ellas, no?- La gema rosa pregunta confundida. 

-Bueno, mi plan terminaba en que quería ir a dormir- Steven sentencia un poco incómodo -Es decir, ellas no son estúpidas que no pueden hacer nada por ellas mismas, pero simplemente no conocen un modo de gobernarse...Y yo no se cómo enseñarles a gobernarse a ellas mismas- El híbrido explica preocupado -...¿Quizás podríamos enseñarles a ser más individualistas? Un proceso similar al que tuvo Peridot- Steven sugiere. 

-Podría funcionar- Spinel exclama con curiosidad. La gema rosa procede a intentar sacar a las Aguamarinas afuera, pero las gemas azules se ponen en formación y crean un pequeño muro frente a los intentos de Spinel de expulsarlas de allí -Ok, eso es bastante impresionante- La gema rosa le dice a Steven señalando al grupo de gemas azules. 

Steven por su parte permanece en silencio, no había encontrado nada, el híbrido por unos momentos aprieta el teléfono entre sus manos, pero cuando él escucha como se agrieta se detiene -Maldición- El híbrido menciona con molestia mientras deja el teléfono en el escritorio -Perdón Spinel. ¿Que decías?- Steven pregunta amablemente, mientras que Spinel señala a las Aguamarinas haciendo una muralla de gemas para permanecer allí. 

-Te cuento algo...quizás puedas hacer como White o...bueno, ya sabes el otro ejemplo...Es algo incómodo, pero tú no tienes porque hacer esto- La gema rosa susurra al híbrido un poco preocupada, Steven dirige su mano hacía la gema ros, ella agarra la mano del híbrido. 

-Pero no quiero ser como White o Pink- El híbrido responde con sinceridad, sus dedos se entrelazan con los de Spinel -¡Oígan! Aguamarinas, vamos todos a salir un poco. Vamos a hacer algunos...¿Juegos? No sabría como llamar a lo que vamos a hacer, sinceramente- Steven ordena e inmediatamente todas las gemas azules salen de la oficina. El híbrido y la gema rosa salen detrás de ellas, más lentamente -¡Tengo una idea!- Steven exclama repentinamente. 

-¿Para ayudar a las Aguamarinas o para irnos de Italia?- Spinel pregunta ansiosa. 

-La segunda cosa, o al menos para que las Crystal Gems vengan a buscarnos- El híbrido explica corriendo hacía la casa donde él había dormido antes, la pareja había dejado la burbuja con Aguamarina sobre la mesa de noche. Steven aplaude y todas las Aguamarinas vienen inmediatamente -Necesito una hoja y un lápiz, o quizás un bolígrafo- El híbrido pide educado. 

-¡Oh! Creo que entiendo que quieres hacer- La gema rosa exclama sorprendida mientras las gemas azules traen lo que Steven pidió. El híbrido empieza a escribir una carta para las Crystal Gems, cuando termina, él momentáneamente rompe la burbuja rosa, afortunadamente Aguamarina no se regenera. Entonces Steven vuelve a crear una burbuja, pero con la gema azul y la carta dentro, cuando el híbrido hace un pequeño movimiento sobre la burbuja, esta desaparece. 

-Esperemos que mamá o alguna de las chicas encuentre la burbuja pronto- Steven menciona con preocupación, Spinel le dirige una sonrisa al híbrido y ambos salen, las Aguamarinas están expectantes. Steven sonríe amigablemente a las gemas azules, intentar hacerlas más independientes no sería tan difícil, o al menos eso piensan Spinel y Steven. 


	75. 75-No era mi casa.

Spinel observa como Steven juega con algunas Aguamarinas, el híbrido esta tocando un instrumento y a su vez él intenta que las gemas azules creen música, sin embargo ellas no entienden a que se refiere Steven. Las Aguamarinas necesitan instrucciones, y él problema es que él no piensa dirigir a la orquesta de gemas azules -Esto va a tardar- La gema rosa sentencia sentada en una silla, parando brevemente el cuento que ella le esta contando a algunas Aguamarinas. 

Las pequeñas gemas azules al lado de Spinel están todas en fila, arropadas con mantas y almohadas. La gema rosa les intenta enseñar a dormir, aunque ellas simplemente eran muy densas -...¿Por que esta nuestro diamante aquí?- Una Aguamarina pregunta con curiosidad, recibiendo la atención de Spinel. 

-Aguamarina nos secuestro- La gema rosa responde con simpleza, pero entonces ella ve a la gema azul negar con la cabeza. 

-No, me refiero, porque nuestro diamante esta aquí. En la Tierra, nuestro diamante debería estar en Homeworld, la Tierra ya no es una colonia. ¿O si?- Aquella Aguamarina pregunta con curiosidad, ella se encoge repentinamente cuando Spinel estira su cuello hacía ella, aunque sin malas intenciones. 

-Oh, bueno veras...A Steven no le gusta Homeworld- La gema rosa responde con calma, pero los ojos de las gemas azules se posan sobre ella, las Aguamarinas tienen muchas dudas -Cuando Steven fue a Homeworld, no fue nada bonito. Él tuvo algunos problemas con Yellow y Blue, al final también hubieron una Bismuth y una Jasper por ahí. Si no estuviste ahí, te perdiste bastantes cosas- Spinel explica con precaución. 

Las gemas azules están interesadas en las palabras de Spinel, pero entonces Steven coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de la gema rosa. Spinel se sorprende un poco por esto y rápidamente gira a ver al híbrido -¿Como te va por aquí?- Steven pregunta un poco cansado, los hombros de él caen por esto. 

-Yo tampoco estoy teniendo mucho éxito- Spinel responde tomando una de las manos del híbrido, entre ellos dos hay un cómodo silencio. Entonces una Aguamarina empieza a tirar de la chaqueta de Steven y una de las manos de la gema rosa, el resto empieza a rodear al dúo con gran sincronización, ellas eran como un enjambre. 

-Queremos una historia- Las gemas azules reclaman, sorprendiendo a la pareja. El híbrido sonríe ante la idea, eso podía ayudarlas a avanzar -Queremos saber porque nuestro diamante no esta en Homeworld- Las Aguamarinas explican, entonces todo el animo de Steven desaparece, mientras que Spinel traga saliva. 

-Preferiría contar como conocí a Spinel, les juro que es una historia con más emoción que mi salida de Homeworld- El híbrido responde sin interés, pero todos los ojos continúan sobre él, incluidos los de una preocupada gema rosa -...Se los contaré en otra ocasión- Steven asegura, al instante las Aguamarinas cambian de carácter. 

-¡Esta bien!- Ellas aceptan al unísono, era increíble su coordinación y como las gemas azules simplemente dejaron el asunto con unas pocas palabras del híbrido. Steven suspira aliviado, él recupera el aliento y junto con Spinel, él intenta enseñarles a las Aguamarinas como ser más individualistas. 

******

El atardecer empieza a ser un problema, Steven y Spinel observan desde la nueva oficina del híbrido -Ellas siguen sin aparecer- La gema rosada se queja con aburrimiento. 

-Estoy seguro de que ellas están en camino o están por llegar, llegar desde Estados Unidos a Europa sin usar un avión o algo tarda bastante tiempo- Steven exclama palmeando uno de los hombros de Spinel -...¿No hay ningún portal en Italia?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad, la gema rosa se estira alrededor de su novio. 

-Yo diría que no, o al menos no conozco que haya ninguno. Quizás si visitaramos la base lunar más seguido sabríamos si hay un portal que no hemos visitado nunca- Spinel menciona con calma y una pequeña sonrisa -Tendríamos que ir de aventura más seguido, hace tiempo que no vas a cazar gemas corruptas con las Crystal Gems- La gema rosa menciona. 

-Solo me estoy tomando unas vacaciones, pasamos meses cazando gemas corruptas en casi todos los lugares del mundo- El híbrido responde con indiferencia y una pequeña risa -Todos merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando...- Steven añade con calma, Spinel asiente ante las palabras del híbrido, pero ella empieza a hablar. 

-Pero las Crystal Gems y tú no son como todos los demás- La gema rosa menciona, atrayendo la mirada del híbrido. Steven no da respuesta, pero el baja un poco la mirada -Solo digo, no hay nada de malo en eso, pero el mundo es difícil- Spinel exclama, la mirada de Steven vuelve a cambiar, dirigiéndose a ella -¿Tú crees que alguna vez tendremos un final feliz?- La gema rosa pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Espero que si- El híbrido menciona dando un abrazo a la cabeza de Spinel, ellos dos se acurrucan en el asiento, pero entonces un auto empieza a acercarse a la villa -Oye...¿Esa es White conduciendo?- Steven pregunta aterrado viendo a la diamante sobresalir por la ventana del lado del vehículo. La pareja se tensa y observan como White se estrella contra una de las casas, solo para salir ilesa unos momentos después. 

-Perfecto, como siempre- White sonríe -¡Hey!¿Spinel y Steven?¿Están ustedes dos aquí o ya se fueron?- La diamante pregunta en voz alta, su voz viaja por kilómetros y kilómetros, al instante las gemas azules están rodeando a White con enorme curiosidad de ver a White Diamond también allí, todas ellas están saludando de manera educada a la diamante. 

Spinel y Steven salen rápidamente de la alcaldía antes de que se produzca un genocidio o similar, sin embargo hay algunos sentimientos encontrados dentro de la pareja -¡Nunca creí que lo diría, pero estoy alegre de verte otra vez!- La gema rosa y el híbrido mencionan corriendo hacía la diamante, quien va a abrazar a la pareja. 

-Hey- White saluda mientras aprieta a Spinel y Steven, ellos sienten como les empieza a faltar el oxigeno -¿Aguamarina los violo?- La diamante pregunta con curiosidad -Bueno, no importa en realidad, podemos hablar de eso luego. Vamos a comer, Andy esta esperando en casa, esta muy emocionado de saber que ustedes dos están aquí- White declara con emoción mientras suelta a la pareja en el piso, ella va y saca su auto de la casa con calma. 

-Espera...tenemos que llevarnos a las Aguamarinas- Steven exclama, rápidamente el híbrido gira para atraer a las gemas azules y que le sigan. Spinel solo va al auto a sentarse en el asiento de atrás mientras Steven reúne a las Aguamarinas. White conduce, así que la gema rosa se coloca todos los cinturones posibles. 

-...¿Que planean hacer con tantas Aguamarinas?- White pregunta con curiosidad mientras el híbrido se sienta atrás junto con su novia, las gemas azules están revoloteando alrededor del vehículo con sus pequeñas alas de agua. 

-Son mi responsabilidad- Steven declara con seriedad, mientras que White se detiene. Ella entonces empieza a reír con una enorme burla dirigida hacía el híbrido. Spinel da unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda de Steven, él frunce el ceño por el comportamiento de White, pero ellos tienen que tolerarla. 

-Eso suena para tontos- White sentencia mientras conduce con arrogancia, y lamentablemente, ella conduce como una demente. 

******

Finalmente Spinel y Steven llegan a la civilización, una pequeña casa que recuerda sin duda a la casa en la playa, aunque quizás era por elección de White. La diamante toca la puerta, ella se aparta un poco y Andy abre -¡Steven!¡Mi chico!- El piloto abre entusiasmado para abrazar a su primo -¡Cuanto has crecido!- Andy exclama apretando al híbrido, él también esta emocionado de volver a ver a su primo. 

-¡Andy!- Spinel saluda también al piloto, quien corresponde la emoción de la gema rosa. White solo se mete en la casa sin decir palabra, las Aguamarinas permanecen formando un perímetro alrededor de la casa, aunque Andy las ignora por la emoción de estar con sus familiares. 

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, White me comento que ustedes estaban en Italia para charlar con Aguamarina y estaba muy emocionado de que ustedes dos vinieran- Andy exclama mientras entra, el olor de la comida que hipnotiza a la cocina, mientras que el sonriente piloto los sigue desde atrás. 

Steven y Spinel entran entusiasmados, ellos pronto estarían en casa. Entonces al entrar ven a White sentada con una bebe. 

Andy entra a la cocina y va a servir los platos mientras la mandíbula del híbrido y la gema rosa se cae. 


	76. 76-Tío a los 15.

-Solo quiero saber...¡¿Cómo?!- Steven pregunta alterado señalando a la bebé de White. Junto a él esta Spinel, mientras que Andy esta sirviendo la comida. 

-Creo que tú ya debiste haber visto a Perla y su novio tener sexo, así que no tengo nada que explicar- La diamante responde con calma mientras alza a la bebé a la cara del híbrido -Te presento a Nora. Nora, este es Steven. Tú y él tendrán que aguantar todos mis problemas porque yo no pienso tener responsabilidades- White exclama mientras suelta repentinamente a su hija, Steven y Spinel rápidamente la atrapan. 

-White, deja de tirar a Nora al suelo- Andy menciona con calma mientras continua preparando la comida, para él no es una situación rara. 

-No, me refiero. ¡¿Como sigues viva?!- El híbrido pregunta señalando a la gema blanca en en la frente de Nora. La pequeña híbrida tiene cabello rubio, de un color bastante pálido, pero con un estilo algo similar a White, solo que el de Nora es más desordenado. White mira con indiferencia a su nieto y a su hija -Tú sabes a que me refiero, todo eso de que mi madre abandono su forma física y demás- Steven exclama mientras Nora empieza a babear encima de él. 

-¿Te sorprendería si te dijera que Pink no tenía que abandonar su forma física pero ella lo hizo de cualquier forma?- White pregunta con curiosidad -En segundo lugar, también tengo poderes sobre el espacio y el tiempo, no se de que te sorprende que yo no tenga que morir como lo hizo Pink- La diamante añade con calma. 

-...No pasaron nueve meses desde navidad- Spinel cuenta mientras Steven esta en silencio. 

-Nora es algo prematura- Andy explica con calma. 

-Sostén esto Spinel, no la dejes caer- El híbrido menciona, él deja a la bebé en manos de la gema rosa. Spinel ve confundida como Steven se va de la casa, pero entonces desde afuera empieza a escucharse un grito ahogado, que altera un poco a la gema rosa por la intensidad. El resto de la familia están visiblemente tranquilos, Spinel se sienta en una silla, ella deja a Nora sentarse sobre la mesa, aunque la bebé no mantiene bien el equilibrio. 

-...¿Por que ella lleva una capa?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad, ella estira un poco la capa naranja de Nora, la cual esta pegada a la pijama blanca de cuerpo entero que ella viste. 

-Me gusta jugar con ella como si fuera una especie de figura de acción- White responde con calma, ella se queda en silencio. Spinel desvía su mirada hacía Nora, la pequeña híbrida la mira fijamente, ella tiene unos ojos grises e inexpresivos, tampoco ayuda que la bebé no mueva la boca -...¿No crees que ella tiene cara de pez? Es como...muy inexpresiva- White añade con curiosidad, Andy le pega un codazo a la diamante -Sabes que es verdad- 

-Sigue siendo una pequeña y hermosa princesa- Andy menciona mientras va a agarrar a Nora, quien permanece con calma entre los brazos de su padre. Tampoco es que ella pareciera llorar por algún motivo, después de unos minutos Steven entra y se sienta junto a Spinel. 

-Odio a Pink y tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo- El híbrido sentencia mientras empieza a comer, White asiente y hace lo mismo. Los dos diamantes empiezan a comer rápidamente, mientras que sus parejas lo hacen de manera más calmada y tranquila, Nora solo permanece allí, con su mirada fija sobre el otro híbrido. 

Es un poco incómodo, pero solo en los pequeños momentos en los que Steven se detiene a dejar de comer, él nota como hay anillos en en las manos de Andy y White, el híbrido maldice en su interior por no fijarse más en algunos detalles. La comida transcurre en realidad con Andy y Spinel hablando más entre ellos -Voy a prepararles un lugar donde dormir. ¿Pueden limpiar ustedes dos los platos?- El piloto exclama. 

Steven asiente ante la petición de su familiar y empieza a juntar la mesa, Spinel se dispone a ayudar a su novio, mientras que White permanece sentada en su silla -...¿Sabes por que la llame Nora?- La diamante le pregunta al híbrido. Steven piensa rápidamente y gira a ver a White Diamond, ella esta sonriente mientras que Nora esta mirando sus propias manos. 

-¿Conoces sobre la grabación?- El híbrido pregunta sorprendido. 

-Yo conozco muchas cosas- La diamante responde con indiferencia, Steven suspira y vuelve junto con Spinel para limpiar los platos, sin embargo se escucha algo caer y ellos dos rápidamente se giran. Nora esta tirada en el suelo, la bebé parece intentar moverse, pero su gema esta incrustada en el suelo, y no hay signo de White. 

-White no a cambiado mucho como madre- Spinel menciona con sorpresa, mientras que Steven se dirige a ayudar a Nora. La gema rosa atiende los platos mientras que el híbrido ayuda a la bebé a salir de aquel predicamento, Nora no llora, pero cuando Steven logra sacarla, ella utiliza sus manos para empezar a inspeccionar el rostro del híbrido -Oh. ¿No crees que ella es tierna?- Spinel menciona con amabilidad, ella estira su cuello hacía los dos híbridos mientras sus manos limpian los platos. 

-Por ahora- Steven responde con indiferencia -Los bebés en general son adorables, excepto cuando lloran o tienes que cambiarles los pañales- El híbrido añade con calma, Nora intenta atrapar una de las coletas de Spinel, quien gira su cabeza entreteniendo a la bebé -Nora para- Steven exclama, a la orden la bebé se detiene. Entonces Andy llama a la pareja, quienes atienden a una habitación. 

-Duerman bien, disculpen si Nora les molesta en la noche, ella no duerme mucho- El piloto explica amablemente mientras toma a su hija, Steven asiente ante las explicaciones de su primo mientras que Spinel entra en la habitación -...Hay un condón en el armario- Andy añade con simpleza. 

-¡Tío Andy!- El híbrido grita sonrojado y molesto, mientras que el piloto se va riendo cargando a Nora como si ella fuera un paquete. Steven entra y cierra la puerta con fuerza -...¿Lo dijo en serio o fue una broma?- El híbrido se cuestiona sorprendido, su familia era rara, eso era innegable. 

-¿El qué fue una broma?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad mientras se recuesta en la cama, Steven rápidamente se acuesta también, haciendo un gesto para que la gema rosa no se preocupe sobre lo que él dijo anteriormente. El híbrido y la gema rosa intentan dormir, mañana Andy los llevaría otra vez a Beach City, si no había contratiempos. Las Aguamarinas empiezan a observarles desde la ventana, revoloteando como mosquitos alrededor de la casa. 

*******

Steven se despierta cuando siente un peso encima de su abdomen, el híbrido rápidamente abre los ojos, encontrando a Nora sentada encima de él. La bebé gatea y se tira entre Steven y Spinel -Nora, vete de aquí- El híbrido ordena intentando volver a dormir, mientras que Nora continua moviéndose encima de la cama, aunque con la dificultad que supone tener la movilidad de un bebé. 

-No- Una voz chillona responde, volviendo rápidamente a despertar al híbrido, mientras que la gema rosa ronca -Vine a molestar- La voz chillona menciona una vez más, con Nora mirando fijamente a Steven. El híbrido por unos momentos no sabe que hacer, entonces él se agacha un poco, encontrando a White debajo de la cama. 

-Sal ahora mismo White- Steven ordena con molestia. 

-No se de que estas hablando White no esta aquí, esta voz es completamente de Nora- La diamante continua fingiendo una voz chillona mientras se hace más pequeña, Nora empieza a buscar el origen de la voz con la mirada, pero ella no se molesta en mirar debajo de la cama, como si hizo Steven. El híbrido suspira y vuelve a recostarse intentando dormir, pero al hacerlo mira a la ventana. 

-¡Ah!- Steven se sobresalta al ver los ojos de las Aguamarinas fijamente en la ventana, el híbrido cierra con las cortinas rápidamente -¿Alguien más quiere invadir mi privacidad mientras duermo?- Steven pregunta con molestia, Spinel se despierta un poco confundida, el híbrido suspira -Vuelve a dormir, Spinel- Steven exclama cansado, tirándose al lado de la gema rosa. 

El híbrido pasa sus brazos alrededor de Spinel, ambos acurrucándose -Me di cuenta de que tu arbol genealógico ahora es bastante extraño, Andy no solo es tu primo si no que él también es tu abuelo, Nora es tu prima y también tú tía- La gema rosa menciona un poco somnolienta. 

-...Tienes razón, pero ahora estar pensando cosas extrañas. Descansa cariño- Steven exclama con calma mientras duerme junto con Spinel. Nora permanece observando a la pareja, ella continua allí incluso cuando la pareja se despierta en la mañana. 

******

Después de levantarse e ir al baño, Steven sale afuera mientras Andy esta preparando el avión -¿Puedo conducir yo?- White pregunta con curiosidad, Andy no le presta atención a la diamante ya que él esta muy concentrado -Quiero conducir el avión- La diamante insiste colocándose atrás del piloto. 

-White, no pienso subirme a un avión si tú conduces- El híbrido menciona colocándose atrás de White para intentar alejarla lo más posible de conducir el avión. 

-Entonces quédate en tierra- La diamante responde. Spinel cargando a Nora se coloca detrás de Steven. 

-¡Conga!- La gema rosa exclama emocionada mientras que la bebé se aferra al pelo del híbrido. Steven suspira mientras que Andy finalmente termina de alistar el motor, tras la orden del piloto todos suben. 

-¿Es seguro llevar a Nora?- Steven pregunta con preocupación -Espera un momento- El híbrido menciona antes de que White o Andy abran la boca -¡Todas ustedes también vienen con nosotros!- Steven ordena atrayendo a todas las Aguamarinas, que vuelan alrededor del avión -Todos presentes- El híbrido cuenta todas las Aguamarinas, Spinel lo detiene antes de que él empiece a ponerles nombres a todas ellas. 

-Si es seguro que Nora venga, le gusta volar- Andy responde con emoción mientras enciende su vehículo. Mientras el grupo empieza a volar, Nora parece hacer pequeños aplausos, a su vez Spinel alienta con emoción a la bebé, mientras que Steven observa preocupado por el estado de todos, también él quiere vigilar a White. La diamante le saca la lengua al híbrido de forma infantil, Steven frunce el ceño ante las acciones de White. 

******

La emoción recorre el cuerpo de Spinel y Steven mientras ellos se acercan a Beach City, a algunas decenas de metros ya se puede ver el templo, pero entonces White da un chasquido, entonces Andy, el avión y ella desparecen -...También odio a White- Steven menciona mientras cae, el híbrido no tarda en flotar atrapando a Spinel y Nora -...¡¿Nos dejo a Nora?!- Steven empieza a caer preocupado. 

-¡No te concentres en eso ahora!- Spinel reclama preocupada mientras se aferra a los dos híbridos. 

-¡Nuestro diamante!- Las Aguamarinas rodean al grupo y hacen una especie de plataforma para que Steven, Nora y la gema rosa caigan. La bebé aplaude con calma a la formación de gemas azules -¿Esta bien, nuestro diamante?- Las Aguamarinas preguntan a Steven, quien gruñe con molestia. 

-Si, solo acerquen nos a la playa- El híbrido pide lo más amablemente que él puede -¿Están ustedes dos bien?- Steven pregunta hacía Spinel y Nora. 

-Yo si. ¿Y tú?- La gema rosa pregunta a la bebé con curiosidad -...¿Por que Nora no habla?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, Steven se da cuenta de que Spinel no sabe como funcionan los bebés. Más cosas que él tendría que explicarle a las gemas. 

Las Aguamarinas dejan al grupo en la playa, ellas siguen a Steven como patos, Spinel por pura diversión también sigue desde atrás al híbrido -¡Llegamos!- Steven exclama emocionado abriendo la puerta, sorprendiendo a Amatista. La gema morada, que era la única presente, salta a abrazar al híbrido. 

-¡Steven!¡Creíamos que te habían secuestrado otra vez!- Amatista exclama emocionada mientras examina a Steven -¡Spinel!...Espera...- La gema morada se alegra de ver a la gema rosa, pero entonces ella nota a Nora -...Ehhh...¿No usaron protección?- Amatista pregunta confundida.

-¡Podemos explicar que paso!- Spinel y Steven se apresuran a decir, mientras que la casa es invadida por las Aguamarinas, para horror de Amatista. 

******

-No puedo creer que hayas dejado a Nora en Beach City- Andy se queja mientras White lo carga dentro de su casa. 

-Oh vamos, no te preocupes. Seguro que es bueno para Steven y ella pasar tiempo juntos, seguro que Steven se vuelve como su tío o algo así- La diamante responde con indiferencia -Además, así podemos terminar lo que empezamos hace algún rato- White exclama sonriente, Andy piensa por unos momentos. 

-¿En serio?- Andy pregunta, él también tiene una sonrisa. La diamante asiente con emoción. 

Unos minutos después Andy ve como White esta intentando completar un rompecabezas de más de 2500 piezas, él la apoya. 

**************************************************************

_Advertencia_: La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

Steven revisa el armario de la habitación, encontrando efectivamente un condón -Era verdad- El híbrido exclama sorprendido, Spinel se coloca detrás de él. 

-¿Sabes que podemos hacer con esto?- Spinel pregunta sonriente, Steven la mira y él también sonríe. 

[Minutos después]

Steven y Spinel le tiran el condón lleno de agua a White, él condón explota en las puntas del cabello de la gema blanca. 


	77. 77-La suerte Universe

Nora esta sentada en la cintura de Spinel, mientras que ella esta sentada en la cintura de Steven, y el híbrido esta sentado en todas las Aguamarinas, que están haciendo un sofá de gemas azules -...Quiero explicaciones, no solo se sienten todos ustedes a verme- Amatista menciona un poco confundida y nerviosa por tantas Aguamarinas. 

-Lo siento, pero en realidad esto me es bastante divertido- La gema rosa menciona riendo, ella entonces estira sus brazos, colocando a la bebé frente al rostro de la gema morada -Amatista, te presento a Nora, ella es hija de White y Andy. Nora, ella es Amatista...ella nació en la Tierra y no tiene mamá- Spinel presenta a Amatista y Nora, con la bebé mirando inexpresiva a la gema morada. 

-¡¿White murió?!- Amatista pregunta con emoción. 

-No- Steven responde decepcionado. 

-Aw, que decepción- La gema morada añade, pero entonces ella parece pensar algo, eso es extraño -...¿Espera como que ella esta viva?¡¿Como demonios sigue ella viva?!- Amatista pregunta con confusión y bastante alterada, el híbrido suspira y empieza a explicar mientras que Spinel sale de la cintura de Steven. La gema rosa coloca a Nora en el suelo, ambas ven al híbrido y la gema morada hablar, poniéndose al día con la situación. 

-Y ahora parece que tenemos que cuidar a Nora hasta que Andy venga a buscarla o algo así, en realidad es solo una conjetura pero yo no creo que White venga a buscarla- Steven finaliza su explicación, mientras que Amatista guarda silencio. La gema morada va al baño y allí se escucha como ella suelta un grito enorme -...Las diamantes frustran mucho a esta familia- Steven observa, él no esta sorprendido por sus propias palabras. 

-No es tan malo, cuidar de Nora no puede ser tan difícil. Ella ni siquiera habla- Spinel menciona con simpleza mientras estira a la bebé hacía el híbrido -¿Nora, quieres rosquillas?- La gema rosa le pregunta a Nora, naturalmente ella no recibe respuestas pero Spinel ya se esta yendo a comprar algunas cargando a Nora. 

-Spinel, ninguno de nosotros dos sabe cuidar a un bebé- Steven menciona caminando detrás de la gema rosa -Ustedes se quedan aquí en el templo- El híbrido le ordena de forma educada a las Aguamarinas detrás de él. Amatista sale entonces del baño solo para encontrar a las Aguamarinas viéndola, la gema morada decide ir a llamar a Perla.

-Hola Sadie, hola Lars- El híbrido y la gema rosa saludan con calma y alegría respectivamente. 

-Hey, hola chicos. ¿Están trabajando de niñeros o algo así?- La chica rubia corresponde el saludo amablemente.

-Yo creo que el condón se rompió- Lars bromea mientras juega en su celular, Sadie responde dándole un golpe en el hombro al pelirrojo, lo cual le tumba de su silla. 

-Ojala me pagaran por cuidar de ella, pero Nora es mi prima- Steven explica con tranquilidad, Spinel posiciona a la bebé en el mostrador mientras que el híbrido compra rosquillas a la chica rubia. Nora mantiene su mirada fijamente en Lars, el pelirrojo ve a la indiferente bebé y él saca su lengua hacía ella. 

La bebé no toma el gesto de buena manera y ella toma la lengua de Lars, empezando a intentar rasguñar la cara del pelirrojo -¡Nora no!- Spinel rápidamente saca a Nora de la cara de Lars, él pelirrojo vuelve a caerse de su silla. Sadie y Steven ríen un poco, la chica rubia entrega las rosquillas al híbrido y ayuda a Lars a levantarse. 

-Bueno, ella ya me agrada, buena suerte chicos- Sadie exclama con amabilidad mientras se despide de la pareja y la bebé. Steven y Spinel ven como Nora por primera vez tiene una expresión en su rostro, a ella no le agrada Lars, tan simple como eso. 

-Oh vamos, no te enojes. Lars es muy buena persona cuando lo conoces de verdad- Steven menciona mientras toma una dona, Nora mira fijamente la comida y ella intenta agarrar la dona del híbrido, pero entonces ella ve como él se lleva la rosquilla a la boca. La bebé desiste en su intento de comer la rosquilla de Steven. 

-No realmente- Spinel afirma mientras ella saca otra rosquilla, Nora vuelve a repetir el mismo proceso que ella hizo con Steven, pero la bebé otra vez comprueba que esa rosquilla no era para ella. La gema rosa mira el comportamiento de Nora y entonces ella aplasta la bolsa, sorprendiendo a la bebé -¿Buscabas esto?- Spinel exclama sacando de detrás de la oreja de Nora una rosquilla, sorprendiendo a la bebé por el truco de magia. 

Nora aplaude y ella tira la rosquilla de la mano de la gema rosa al piso -...No te comas la rosquilla del suelo Spinel- Steven menciona con calma mientras que Spinel mira fijamente la rosquilla del piso, ella vuelve a sacar otra rosquilla para Nora, la bebé aplaude al truco y intenta volver a tirar la rosquilla. Steven junta la rosquilla del suelo y va a tirarla, mientras que Spinel intenta alimentar y jugar con Nora. 

-Sigo sin entender como funcionan los bebés- La gema rosa exclama con curiosidad, el híbrido se sienta junto a ella para explicarle a Spinel como eran los bebés humanos, mientras que un mosquito viene a molestar a Nora. El pequeño insecto vuela peligrosamente cerca de la cara de la bebé, pero antes de que Steven o Spinel noten el mosquito, este se coloca sobre el ojo de Nora, y ella al intentar aplastarlo se golpe así misma. 

La bebé empieza a llorar pero ella no grita -Oh, mira, ella llora un poco parecido a ti- Spinel exclama sorprendida, mientras que Steven suspira pero él rápidamente se preocupa y toma a la bebé en brazos, ella continua llorando -¿Como hacemos que ella se detenga?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad. 

-No tengo idea, si ella es tan rara como White, esto puede ser difícil- Steven responde mientras mira a los ojos a Nora, el híbrido intenta recordar todo lo que sabe sobre la bebé, lo cual es poco -Tengo una idea- Steven menciona con calma, empezando a flotar, Spinel se estira a la altura del híbrido, él empieza a jugar con Nora como si ella fuera una avión. En realidad a la bebé le gusta. 

******

Steven y Spinel entran cansados después de que Nora los obligara a jugar con ella a volar durante toda la tarde -Hey chicos, ya llame a Perla y...bueno, en realidad Zafiro, Rubí, Lapis, Peridot y ella necesitan mi ayuda. Me voy a buscarlas, adiós- Amatista se despide rápidamente de la pareja al verlos entrar -¡No pienso cuidar a un bebé humano!- La gema morada exclama antes de irse en el portal.

-...Nora huele mal- Spinel menciona con curiosidad, mientras que Steven se alarma y encierra a Nora en una burbuja. 

-...Ok la mayoría de las cosas que se sobre cuidar a otros seres humanos las aprendí de Garnet o Rubí...no es muy buena idea, pero por ahora sirve- El híbrido exclama mientras que la bebé rueda en el interior de la burbuja rosada, ella intenta salir, pero naturalmente no puede -...¡Oh! Seguramente papá sea de utilidad para esto- Steven exclama y se da un pequeño golpe en la frente. Ellos salen otra vez del templo para buscar al padre del híbrido, las Aguamarinas seguían esperando. 

Después de buscar en el auto lavado, la pareja no encuentra a Greg -...No, sin señales del Sr.Universe- La gema rosa sentencia, ella ya esta estirada por todo el auto lavado sin haber encontrado pista alguna del adulto -Oh, tengo una idea- Spinel menciona con curiosidad y se va afuera. El híbrido esta un poco confundido, pero él saca a Nora de la burbuja aunque él la mantiene alejada solo para evitar el olor. 

Spinel vuelve con la manguera -Spinel, no- Steven exclama antes de que la gema rosa dispare agua, pero fue demasiado tarde. 

******

-¿Por que yo siempre tengo que pagar por todo?- Steven pregunta después de volver al auto lavado con pañales y otras cosas de bebé, mientras que Spinel pone a secar la ropa de Nora. 

-Eres el único de nosotros dos que usa dinero, de hecho eres probablemente el único de las Crystal Gems que usa dinero...Perla no cuenta, ella solo compra café- La gema rosa menciona con calma, y ella tiene razón. Steven suspira y se prepara para la nueva tarea frente a él -¿Cuan difícil puede ser cambiar un pañal?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, entonces el híbrido intenta cambiar a Nora por primera vez -Oh santa autoridad del diamante- La gema rosa menciona. 

Después de muchos intentos y casi vomitar en alguna ocasión, Steven y Spinel están cansados -...Wow eso fue más difícil de lo que esperaba- El híbrido menciona sorprendido mientras Nora le pica con sus dedos en un costado. 

-Tú tienes 15 años, yo tengo más de 6000...y si, eso no quita que estoy sorprendida de cuan difícil fue- La gema rosa exclama tirándose al costado de Steven. La bebé por su parte se acerca a Spinel y ella se tira encima de la forma física -Esto actualmente no se siente tan mal- Spinel menciona sorprendida. 

Steven pasa sus manos por la cabeza de Spinel y Nora, pero entonces ellos escuchan algo venir de afuera, volcando los contenedores de basura del auto lavado. El híbrido, la gema rosa y la bebé salen afuera, encontrando un robonoide -Hey, hace tiempo que no encontramos uno de estos- Spinel exclama sorprendida, pero ante su voz el robonoide gira a ver al grupo y dispara un laser contra ellos. 

Rápidamente Steven cubre al grupo en una burbuja y rueda para aplastar al pequeño robot -¿Que demonios hace una de estas cosas aquí?- El híbrido pregunta sorprendido tomando los restos del robonoide entre sus manos -...Vamos a tener que llamar a Yellow o Blue- Steven menciona con molestia. 

-O podríamos preguntarle a Peridot cuando ella vuelva- Spinel ofrece otra solución. 

-Peridot no a tenido uno de estos hace años, tampoco hemos estado en Homeworld desde hace...bueno, tú ya sabes- El híbrido responde. 

-¿Pero crees que es buena idea llamarlas ahora mientras cuidamos a Nora? Es decir, ella es hija de White...Técnicamente ellas también pero, ya me entiendes- Spinel exclama un poco incómoda con la idea de llamar a las otras diamantes, Steven asiente ante las preocupaciones de la gema rosa, pero antes de que ella y él empiecen a discutir, a parte de que Nora se esta durmiendo, Ronaldo sale corriendo y gritando del nuevo faro de Beach City. 

-...¿Por que siempre surgen situaciones como esta cuando estamos en medio de algo? Un día voy a retirarme y convertirme en jardinero o granjero o algo así- Steven suspira mientras corre junto con Spinel para saber que le pasa a Ronaldo, aunque conociéndolo, quizás solo era alguna estupidez. Lamentablemente, Steven no tiene buena suerte. 

******

Después de haber logrado atrapar a Ronaldo, el rubio lleva al resto del grupo a su pequeño lugar en el faro, el cual tiene un telescopio bastante capaz -¡Chicos!Esta vez lo digo en serio, hay algo en la Luna- Ronaldo insiste sorprendido. Steven y Spinel se miran, podría tratarse de la base lunar o quizás solo de otra locura del rubio. 

Steven da un paso al frente y observa a través del telescopio, para su sorpresa, allí de verdad hay algo. Un grupo de robonoides esta alrededor de la base lunar, minando algo -...Ronaldo, déjanos esto a las Crystal Gems y a mi. Spinel, tenemos que ir a la Luna- Steven exclama rápidamente, sorprendiendo a los otros dos presentes. Nora no cuenta, ella esta dormida. 

-¡Espera!¿Pueden ir a la Luna?¡Quiero ir con ustedes dos!- Ronaldo exclama apresurado, pero el híbrido ya se esta yendo, arrastrando a la gema rosa con él mientras apenas se despiden del rubio -...¿Ellos llevaban una bebe con una gema? Oh, que interesante. Más descubrimientos- Ronaldo menciona estando ahora en soledad. 

En el templo, Steven y Spinel colocan burbujas rosas sobre sus cabezas, usándolas como una especie de casco, ellos también cubren a Nora en una burbuja para llevarla con ellos -¿Las llevamos a ellas?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad señalando a las Aguamarinas. 

-...Si- Steven afirma después de ver las miradas suplicantes de las gemas azules. Todo el grupo se coloca en el portal, era demasiado peligroso dejar a Nora sola, pero también era peligroso llevarla, así que Steven decide que todas las Aguamarinas van a acompañarlos a la misión a la Luna. Debía de saber quien envió los robonoides a la Luna, porque Yellow y Blue no podían ser. 

Antes de irse el grupo deja una nota al resto de las Crystal Gems, y entonces ellos se transportan a la Luna. 

Las Crystal Gems solo llegarían unos momentos después. 


	78. 78-Misión a la Luna

-Es verdaderamente muy útil que las chicas hayan puesto este portal en la Luna- Steven menciona alegre mientras salta desde el portal unos cuantos metros, a diferencia de las gemas, el híbrido puede saltar grandes alturas, sorprendiendo a las Aguamarinas que rápidamente corren al lugar donde Steven cae. 

-¿A que se refiere nuestro diamante?- Una Aguamarina pregunta con curiosidad al híbrido, que baja de encima de las gemas azules con calma. 

-Bueno, siempre podríamos venir aquí pero tendríamos que usar a León y él se cansa bastante, así que las Crystal Gems decidieron que sería buena idea poner un portal aquí- Spinel explica estirándose hacía Steven y las Aguamarinas. Las gemas azules miran confundidas a la gema rosa -Oh, ustedes no saben que es un león- Spinel exclama y empieza a explicarles algunas cosas a las Aguamarinas. 

El híbrido espera pacientemente a que la gema rosa termine de hablar con las gemas azules, pero entonces su atención se fija en la distancia, parece que hay un punto rosa alzándose en donde debería estar la base lunar -¿Que es eso?- Steven se pregunta así mismo y se acerca antes de que Spinel o las Aguamarinas lo noten, flotando hacía el lugar, el híbrido repentinamente nota que eran los objetos observables desde aquella distancia. 

En primer lugar, una bandera de múltiples tonos de rosa con el antiguo símbolo de las Crystal Gems y después de eso, un inyector que Steven inmediatamente reconoce de la última vez que él estuvo en la Luna. El híbrido flota más rápido para ver quien esta sacando el inyector de la base lunar. 

Escondiéndose en un cráter, Steven espía al grupo de robonoides dirigidos por un grupo de Peridots -¡Nuestro diamante!- Las Aguamarinas exclaman repentinamente detrás del híbrido, pero rápidamente Spinel y él silencian a las gemas azules -¿Que esta pasando, nuestro diamante?- Las gemas azules murmuran. 

-No tengo idea- Steven responde con rapidez, ocultando rápidamente a todo el grupo mientras una Peridot curiosa estaba dirigiéndose a observar los extraños ruidos que provenían de un cráter fuera de la zona de excavación. 

-Esas Peridots están sacando el inyector de la base lunar- Spinel observa sorprendida, pero entonces la gema verde esta casi encima de ellos. Las Aguamarinas le murmuran al híbrido algunas palabras que la gema rosa no puede oír, pero ella entonces hace algo estúpido -Hey- Spinel sale del escondite junto con Nora y apunta sus dedos como pistolas hacía la gema verde extranjera. 

-¿Hey?- Aquella Peridot pregunta con confusión, pero entonces las Aguamarinas saltan sobre ella y empiezan a golpearla, en pocos segundos destruyendo su forma física. Las gemas azules entonces se abalanzan sobre los robonoides, confundiendo a Spinel por la repentina agresividad de las pequeñas gemas. 

-Me recomendaron que les ordenara atacar, yo también estoy sorprendido- Steven le explica rápidamente a su novia y él salta del cráter junto con ella, encapsulando a la gema verde y dejándola dentro del cráter para ir hacía la base lunar. Las Peridots están sorprendidas por el repentino ataque de Aguamarinas, que están destruyendo los robonoides y atacándolas -¡Esperen!- El híbrido llama a las Aguamarinas.

Las gemas azules se detienen y se agrupan alrededor de Steven y Spinel, sorprendiendo una vez más a las gemas verdes de la excavación -¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?- La gema rosa pregunta a las Peridots. 

-¡¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?!- Las gemas verdes responden entre sorprendidas y enfadadas, ellas dan una inspección rápida al grupo -¡Steven Cuarzo Universe!- Una de las Peridot exclama rápidamente, las gemas verdes repentinamente gritan y intentan esconderse, confundiendo al dúo compuesto por el híbrido y Spinel. 

-Eres famoso- La gema rosa exclama con curiosidad, pero entonces algunas de las Peridot disparan desse sus extremidades robóticas algunas bolas de luz en contra del grupo, otras se dirigen hacía el inyector y otras parecen meterse en otros sitios de la excavación. Steven rápidamente mueve a todo el grupo esquivando los ataques de las gemas verdes. 

-¡Nuestro diamante, aléjese de aquí, es muy peligroso!- Las Aguamarinas reclaman separándose, un grupo intenta quedarse con el híbrido y la gema rosa mientras que el otro va a atacar a las Peridots una vez más. 

-Ustedes no se preocupen, yo puedo luchar- Steven responde con calma -Spinel, deja a Nora con las Aguamarinas de aquí y vamos- El híbrido exclama rápidamente, a lo cual Spinel cumple para confusión de las siete gemas azules que quedan allí. 

-¡Yo voy por las Peridots del inyector!- Spinel exclama rápidamente estirándose hacía la parte superior del inyector, que ahora sobresale con todo su tamaño sobre la base lunar, en parte destruida por el trabajo de las gemas verdes. Entre tanto, Steven va a ayudar al resto de las Aguamarinas para atacar a las Peridots, pero entonces el grupo que se había metido en las excavaciones sale montando sobre robots de combate. 

Las Peridots disparan cohetes contra el híbrido, él rápidamente saca su escudo para defenderse del ataque pero las Aguamarinas interceptan los cohetes -¡Esperen!- Steven a gran velocidad atrapa a todas las gemas azules, ellas aun mantienen su forma física a pesar de haber recibido el impacto directo -No les pedí que hicieran eso- El híbrido reclama con molestia, las Aguamarinas le miran confundido. 

Una vez más las Peridots vuelven a disparar, Steven suelta en el suelo a las Aguamarinas y repentinamente él esta frente a las gemas verdes. El híbrido recubre su puño con una burbuja y golpea el vidrio del robot, atravesándolo como si nada, Steven saca a la aterrada Peridot del interior de aquella maquina. Las otras gemas verdes intentan atacar una vez más al híbrido pero él usa la carcasa del robot que acaba de vencer y la tira contra otra Peridot, explotando los robots. 

Las Peridots nunca tuvieron una oportunidad. 

******

En la parte superior del inyector las gemas verdes están trabajando en una especie de centro de comando que sobresale de la superficie cristalina de la cabeza del inyector -¡Hey, Peridots!- Spinel llama la atención sonando su dedo como si se tratara de una trompeta muy poderosa, asustando a las Peridots. 

Repentinamente el centro de comando deja salir un pitido y se baja, desapareciendo en la superficie cristalina -¡No!¡¿Tienes idea de que hiciste?!- Las Peridots reclaman con molestia y al instante ellas disparan con sus prótesis robóticas contra la gema rosa. Ella solo esquiva con indiferencia aquellos ataques, estirándose con ágiles pasos hacía las gemas verdes. 

-No. ¿Me explican? Oh, tengo una mejor idea. ¿Cuéntenme que hacen ustedes aquí?- Spinel exclama con emoción golpeando a todas las Peridots con un único golpe de su puño gigante, las Peridots se resbalan por la superficie cristalina bastante nerviosas debido a la cercana gema rosa -¿Que?¿El gato te comió la lengua?- Spinel bromea. 

-No tengo ni idea de que es un gato- Una Peridot responde aterrada, pero entonces ella intenta disparar contra el rostro de la gema rosa. Spinel no puede esquivarlo y ella se distrae por un momento, lamentablemente para ella las Peridots aprovecharon ese momento y salen volando utilizando sus prótesis como hélices de un helicóptero. 

-Oh no, ustedes no se van de aquí sin respondernos- Spinel reclama y ella estira sus brazos hacía las Peridot, que intentan patear contra los dedos de la gema rosa, pero estos las atrapan como lianas. Las gemas verdes intentan continuar hacía adelante, tirando de Spinel, pero ella es más fuerte que ellas, afortunadamente la superficie cristalina es resbalosa moviendo a la gema rosa hacía adelante. 

Utilizando su fuerza Spinel intenta tirar a las Peridot hacía el suelo pero las gemas verdes entonces utilizan una función de sus prótesis robóticas y repentinamente debajo del inyector y en otras partes de la antigua base lunar, explosivos empiezan a detonar, liberando completamente al inyector, que tiene unos cohetes conectados a su base. Los cohetes se activan y el inyector sale volando a gran velocidad del suelo. 

Spinel se resbala finalmente y cae, mientras que las Peridots aprovechan y se liberan, saliendo volando junto al inyector, dejando al resto de sus compañeras atrás. Mientras la gema verde cae, Steven flota y la ayuda a salir del rango de la explosión, el híbrido también esta cargando a las Aguamarinas, a Nora e incluso algunas Peridots -¿Estas bien, Spinel?- Steven pregunta con preocupación. 

-Si. ¿Y tú?- Spinel pregunta preocupada por el híbrido, pero repentinamente las Peridots encima de Steven empiezan a presionar botones en sus prótesis -¡Steven!- La gema rosa llama. 

-¡No nos atraparan con vida!- Las gemas verdes reclaman con rapidez, pero ellas son demasiado lentas, la gema rosa se estira alrededor del híbrido, Nora y las gemas azules, mientras que Steven cubre a todos los anteriores con su burbuja, separando al grupo de las Peridots. Por si fuera poco, rápidamente aparecen Perla, Amatista, Peridot, Lapis Rubí y Zafiro, juntas de un ataque ellas alejan a las gemas verdes, que explotan a unos metros de distancia del grupo. 

******

Rubí es la menos incómoda de las Crystal Gems, ya que ella apenas recuerda a Aguamarina, prácticamente cuando la gema roja había estado corrupta ella no se molesto en acompañar al grupo para luchar contra la gema azul, así que ella ayuda a Steven a limpiar a las Aguamarinas después del incidente con los cohetes mientras que Spinel explica al resto de las Crystal Gems la situación -¿Por que hicieron eso? Fue muy peligroso...- El híbrido reclama. 

-¿Por que eso es importante, nuestro diamante? Su seguridad es nuestra mayor prioridad, nosotras somos reemplazables- La Aguamarina que Steven esta limpiando responde, pero ella se asusta cuando el híbrido frunce el ceño. 

-No, ustedes no lo son- Steven suspira y continua amablemente, Rubí coloca su mano sobre el hombro del híbrido empáticamente, ella entiende el esfuerzo que él intenta hacer. 

-¿Quieres sostener a Nora?- Spinel le pregunta emocionada a Perla extendiendo a Nora hacía la gema blanca después de haber terminado su explicación sobre todo lo que paso, las Crystal Gems ven sorprendidas a la nueva híbrida, Zafiro, Peridot, Lapis y Amatista están algo incómodas pero Perla toma entre sus manos a Nora con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Oh, que tierna- La gema blanca exclama sonriente mientras que Nora toma la alargada nariz de Perla con curiosidad -Bueno, por ahora nosotros tendremos que cuidar a Nora y averiguar que querían aquellas Peridots con el inyector de la base lunar- La gema blanca exclama con calma mientras sostiene a la bebé de forma protectora. 

-¿Que podrían querer aquellas Peridots con el inyector?- Lapis y Amatista le preguntan a Zafiro y Peridot. 

-No tengo suficiente información sobre esto, pero seguramente no es nada bueno- Zafiro responde y ella también vuelca su atención hacía la gema verde, que tiene bastante experiencia con ese tipo de maquinaria. 

-Bueno, solo son teorías, pero quizás necesiten ese inyector para un Kindergarten, esas maquinas no sirven para mucho mas...o quizás quieren el bio veneno en su interior- Peridot especula con dudas, el grupo tampoco puede estar seguro de quien se llevo el inyector -¿Pudo haber sido Jasper?- La gema verde inquiere. 

-No fue ninguna de las diamantes, pudo haber sido Bismuth- Perla sospecha. 

-¿Pero para que querría alguna de ellas bio veneno en estado puro?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, recordando cuando ella examino el inyector. 

-¡¿Estado puro?!- Peridot pregunta asombrada, atrayendo la atención del resto de gemas, Amatista se olvido para que se usa el bio veneno en estado puro, así que ella también esta sorprendida -El bio veneno en estado puro solo sirve para eliminar materia orgánica...O aquellos que tienen el inyector piensan refinarlo, o van a utilizarlo contra algo o alguien...Quizás contra la Tierra, pero quizás estoy siendo un poco paranoica- La gema verde murmura, pero todos la escuchan claramente. 

-Bueno, podemos buscar más tarde. ¿Ustedes alimentaron a Nora?- Perla le pregunta con curiosidad a Spinel. 

-La alimentamos con rosquillas- Spinel responde, Steven quien ahora esta detrás de ella asiente. La gema blanca esta un poco sorprendida, pero ella no hace muchos comentarios y va a prepararle algo de puré a Nora, mientras que el híbrido y la gema rosa observan. Las otras Crystal Gems se dispersan para hacer otras cosas mientras no estén de misión, y las Aguamarinas solo están quietas en mitad de la casa. 

-Mamá. ¿Donde esta papá?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad, él toma a Nora para que Perla pueda usar ambas manos, aunque en un principió la gema blanca exclama que la bebé no era problema. 

-Oh, se fue a comprar algunas cosas a Empire City justo cuando te secuestraron. Greg volverá mañana según el mensaje que mando- Perla responde con calma. 

Entre la enorme familia hay silencio, pero es solo incómodo para Steven -...¿Por que aquellas Peridots se sacrificaron?- El híbrido pregunta en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de Spinel y Perla. La gema blanca sirve el puré y le da una cuchara a la gema rosa para que ella alimente a Nora, trabajo que Spinel hace con una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Ellas debieron pensar que su objetivo era más importante que ellas mismas- Perla responde con calma -Se que puede ser algo difícil de entender, incluso yo actúe errática en varias ocasiones por defender a Rose...muchas veces, pero hay algunas personas que no pueden cambiar y toman siempre ese tipo de opciones- La gema blanca menciona con un poco de incomodidad. 

-...¿Podríamos haberlas intentado redimir?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad. 

Perla sonríe -Estoy muy orgullosa del modo en el que piensas Steven, quizás podríamos haberlo hecho, o quizás no, pero es bueno ver que tienes esperanza- La gema blanca revuelve el pelo del híbrido. 

-Nora, come- Spinel ordena con calma mientras que la bebé se niega a comer puré, Perla recuerda una situación similar con Steven. 

-Deja que te ayude- El híbrido menciona antes de que la gema blanca haga algo. Perla ve alegremente como Steven y Spinel intentan alimentar a Nora, y en su mayoría ellos dos fallan en el intento. 

******

**[Horas después]**

En la noche Spinel se despierta y ella no encuentra a Steven en la cama, la gema rosa se talla los ojos, levantándose para buscar al híbrido. Él no estaba muy lejos, Steven esta juntando algunas herramientas e incluso algunas semillas, que Spinel no sabe de donde saco él -¿Que haces?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Quiero probar algo junto con las Aguamarinas- Steven responde con calma, las gemas azules están detrás de la pareja viendo con curiosidad al dúo, pero ellas no hablan, su diamante no se los pidió. 

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Spinel pregunta abrazando al híbrido desde atrás amorosamente, Steven asiente con calma, pero entonces algo cae contra el piso del cuarto del híbrido. 

-...Nora se cayo de la cama- Steven exclama preocupado, Spinel y él salen corriendo para ver el estado de la bebé.

*********************************************************

_Advertencia_: La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

Greg llega al templo después de comprar algunas cosas en Empire City, encontrando solo a Nora, Steven y Spinel -¡Greg, mataste a Perla!- Spinel exclama aterrada enseñando a Nora. 

Greg mira la gema blanca en la bebé y su pelo se cae. Steven solo se golpea la cara con la palma de su mano. 

[Escena extra número 2]

Kiki, Ronaldo, Lars, Sadie y otros personajes secundarios: ¡¿Cuando tendremos nuestro protagonismo en el fanfic?!

Autor: Cuando se me de la gana, probablemente nunca. Excepto tú Onion, tú tendrás tu propio capítulo, pero tendrás que luchas contra una col. 

Onion recibe una espada del autor, el pequeño niño esta decidido a asesinar a la col por su propio capítulo. 

[Escena extra número 3]

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Spinel pregunta abrazando al híbrido desde atrás amorosamente, Steven asiente con calma, pero repentinamente Aguamarina entra por la puerta de la casa. 

-¡Volví de Italia hijos de perra!¡¿Cuando ustedes dos van a follar?! Llevamos 78 capítulos esperando y apenas hemos tenido besos y mordidas. ¡Ni siquiera hemos visto una paja mutua o algo!¡Greg y Perla follaron más que ustedes dos en todo el fanfic!- Aguamarina protesta enojada, pero entonces Perla le dispara con su escopeta. Aguamarina muere. 

-...Si tocas a Steven antes de los 16 te va a pasar lo mismo Spinel- La gema blanca explica, el híbrido y la gema rosa tragan saliva. 


	79. 79-Dio, la col vs Onion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Créanme, Esperando se puede continuar poniéndose raro incluso después de tantos eventos. Este capítulo es la prueba, pero les aseguro que si bien parece inútil para la trama, lo importante es el final.  
Y el hecho de que hice un capítulo centrado en Onion peleando contra una col llamada Dio.

El Sol empieza a entrar por la ventana, lo cual despierta a Steven, el híbrido se levanta para cerrar la ventana mientras que Spinel y Nora continúan durmiendo. El híbrido deposita un beso en la cabeza de la gema rosa y él se va al baño para prepararse para el día, las Aguamarinas permanecen esperando en la sala de estar cuando Steven sale -Hoy vamos a practicar un poco de agricultura- El híbrido explica con calma entregando semillas y herramientas a las gemas azules. 

-Ese no es nuestro trabajo- Las Aguamarinas mencionan confundidas. 

-Lo se, pero quiero que ustedes entiendan que pueden ser más. No nos preocupemos si alguna de ustedes fue hecha o no para este trabajo, solo inténtenlo- Steven exclama con amabilidad -Vamos a ir a un lugar conocido como el granero, pero esperemos a que Spinel se levante- El híbrido menciona con alegría. 

La gema rosa no tarda mucho en levantarse, pero Nora permanece dormida en los brazos de ella -Hey chicos. ¿A donde van?- Amatista pregunta con curiosidad mientras ella sale del templo, encontrando al grupo de Aguamarinas, Steven y Spinel cargando todo lo necesario para empezar a cultivar algunas cosas. 

-Vamos a hacer que las Aguamarinas intenten cultivar algo- La gema rosa señala con emoción -¿Cómo se llamaban estas cosas?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad señalando al paquete de semillas que sostiene el híbrido. 

-Coles- Steven responde con calma -¿Quieres venir Amatista?- El híbrido pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Si, porqué no, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que ver a otros trabajar- La gema morada menciona con indiferencia. En pocos minutos el grupo se dirige al granero, pero en realidad solo Steven y las Aguamarinas se centran en trabajar la tierra para cultivar algo. El híbrido intenta explicar a las gemas azules, aunque con algunos contratiempos, las Aguamarinas no tardan en labrar la tierra y empezar a plantar las semillas de col, mientras que Amatista y Spinel permanecen sentadas observando con indiferencia. 

La gema rosa baja su mirada para observar a Nora. La bebé continua dormida, una cosa un poco extraña según lo que Andy había comentado sobre ella, así que Spinel deposita algunos besos en la frente de Nora -Vas a despertarla y ella se va a convertir en una molestia- La gema morada bromea. 

-No creo, Nora no es una molestia- La gema rosa responde sonriente y ella acaricia la espalda de la bebé. 

-¿Cuanto va a tardar esto?- Las Aguamarinas le preguntan a Steven, el híbrido esta indiferente. 

-Cada planta crece a su propio ritmo, ustedes solo tienen que esperar- Steven asegura con una sonrisa, las gemas azules miran fijamente el suelo en el que ellas acaban de plantar. 

-¿No estas celosa de que Steven pase tiempo con las Aguamarinas?- Amatista bromea con una pequeña risa, pero Spinel niega con indiferencia. 

-Parte de estar enamorado de alguien es permitir que la otra persona tenga más relaciones...- La gema rosa exclama con calma, y entonces ella tiene una sonrisa arrogante -Además, yo puedo hacer algo que ellas no, mira. ¡Steven!- Spinel llama la atención del híbrido, entonces la gema rosa estira sus brazos y esa hace un corazón con sus manos. 

Steven no tarda en imitar el gesto con un sonrojo y una sonrisa, las Aguamarinas miran un poco confusas, mientras que Spinel mira con una mirada victoriosa a la gema morada, pero entonces las coles empiezan a crecer de manera desproporcionada -Oh, las emociones de Steven afectaron a las coles, espero que esto no termine como las sandías- Amatista exclama con molestia. 

-¡Ya crecieron!...¿Ahora que?- Las Aguamarinas preguntan con curiosidad, el híbrido se rasca su propio cuello. 

-Bueno, no se supone que esto pase usualmente- Steven explica con un poco de incomodidad, entonces una de las coles le ladra, atrayendo la atención del híbrido y las gemas azules. Es una col enorme, del tamaño de un gato obeso, la col tiene unas pequeñas protuberancias en su espalda, cuatro patas, una boca y dos pequeños ojos, con un rostro semejante a un gato. 

-...Esta col es hermosa- Las Aguamarinas señalan y ellas saltan a acariciar a la col, para sorpresa de Steven, pero él lo permite, porque eso puede ser un muy buen avance para las gemas azules. Entre tanto, Nora se despierta y Spinel no tarda en jugar con la bebé, mientras que Amatista se devora algunas coles crudas mientras el resto no se da cuenta. 

*****

-¿Como piensas nombrarlo a él?...¿Ella?...¿Que es la col exactamente?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, ella coloca a Nora sobre la mesa, la bebé intenta golpear a la col, pero esta rápidamente retrocede hacía los brazos de Steven, quien acaricia la espalda del vegetal como una mascota. 

-...Diría que es un él, pero no estoy seguro. Yo lo llamaré Dio. ¿Te gusta?- El híbrido le pregunta a la col sobre su nombre, en respuesta Dio ladra con calma y se acurruca en su dueño -Creo que le gusta- Steven sonríe. 

-Dile hola a Dio, Nora- Spinel exclama con emoción mientras Nora observa fijamente a Dio. 

-¡Nuestro diamante, encontramos a alguien!- Las Aguamarinas llaman abriendo la cocina del híbrido, adentro esta Onion robando comida, una bolsa de frituras. Steven y Spinel solo suspiran, no es la primera vez que esa situación pasa, Onion intenta irse caminando normalmente como siempre, pero entonces la col le ladra con fuerza al intruso, incluso llegando a asustar a Onion, él sale corriendo rápidamente de allí. 

-Cálmate amigo, es solo Onion...Ahora que lo pienso eso no es muy reconfortante- Steven menciona intentando calmar a Dio, pero la col continua gruñendo hacía la dirección general por la que Onion se fue. 

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que Onion no envejeció nada?- Spinel menciona con curiosidad, a lo cual el híbrido asiente. Ellos intentan no pensar en eso mientras continúan cuidando a Nora y enseñando a las Aguamarinas a cocinar coles, Dio ignora enormemente como sus camaradas col fueron cocinados en varias maneras, él continua mirando en busca de Onion. 

******

**[En la noche]**

Dio sale de la casa de Steven, su dueño esta durmiendo junto con Spinel y Nora, la bebé es la única que observa a la col abandonar la casa con un rumbo desconocido, al menos para cualquier espectador corriente. Dio tiene una misión, recuperar la pertenencia robada de su dueño, así que la col olfatea el rastro dejado por Onion, un olor muy particular acompaña al pequeño adolescente, lo que guía a la col a casa de él. 

Metiéndose por el garaje, Dio entra haciendo mucho ruido a la casa de Onion, si bien esto despierta al adolescente, Vidalia, Crema Agria y Yellowtail están profundamente dormidos. Onion baja desde su cuarto hasta el garaje, creyendo que el ser que invade su garaje puede ser un mapache, él adolescente toma la escopeta de su madre pero cuando él apunta contra el invasor, es una col. 

La mirada de los dos seres extraños se encuentra, Onion dispara indiscriminadamente contra Dio pero la col da un salto contra una de las pinturas de Vidalia, volcando esta del caballete y haciendo un efecto domino que golpea una estantería con pintura, la cual se cae sobre el adolescente. Momento que la col aprovecha para saltar contra el abdomen de Onion, haciendo que él choque contra la escalera del garaje. 

Onion responde golpeando rápidamente con la culata de la escopeta a la col, pero para sorpresa del adolescente, el arma de fuego se abolla contra Dio. La col ladra contra Onion y intanta darle un cabezazo, pero el adolescente rápidamente da un giro hacía atrás, subiendo la escalera de un salto y llevándose la col hacía el interior. Onion intenta volver a disparar la escopeta pero la col le esquiva con simpleza, entrando en la cocina de la casa. 

Dio es perseguido por Onion pero cuando el adolescente entra en su propia cocina, la col le tira un tenedor hacía el rostro. Onion apenas tiene tiempo para agacharse antes de que su globo ocular sea perforado por el utensilio de cocina, el adolescente entonces tira la escopeta sin balas en contra de la col, pero el vegetal lo esquiva con calma, corriendo y tirando los vasos de vidrio al suelo, Onion se sube a la encimera para intentar detener a la col. 

El adolescente intenta interceptar a su oponente, pero el vegetal es mucho más rápido y tira a Onion de la encimera, él apenas tiene tiempo para sujetarse a un cajón, de no hacerlo, Onion caería sobre vidrios rotos por Dio. La col salta a intentar empujar a Onion al suelo, pero el adolescente da un salto que lo propulsa hacía un estante, tomando una botella de aceite y un encendedor, abriendo el aceite Onion lo tira contra el vegetal. 

El aceite se derrama sobre Dio y el suelo, pero antes que Onion intente incendiarlo, la col salta al fregadero mirando de manera amenazante al adolescente. Onion responde prendiendo directamente la punta de la botella y lanzando la misma contra Dio. La col no se esperaba eso pero Dio responde activando el grifo, cuando la botella de aceite impacta contra la col, esta esta cubierta de agua y rápidamente el chorro de agua apaga las llamas hechas por Onion. 

La batalla en la cocina continua, con Dio corriendo hacía los cuchillos, Onion esta demasiado lejos por lo que él salta hacía la mesa. La col tira un cuchillo hacía la espalda del adolescente, pero rápidamente él rompe la mesa y se gira para usar la madera como escudo, la madera casi se rompe por la fuerza del tiro de la col, pero el impulso es tanto que Onion sale de la cocina sin haber pisado los vidrios. 

El adolescente intenta correr pero el vegetal no tarda en perseguirlo. En la sala de estar Onion intenta tirar una mesa de café en contra de Dio, pero entonces las protuberancias del vegetal crecen en una especie de brazos, los cuales el vegetal usa para destruir la mesa de un golpe. En ese momento Onion suda, ciertos murmullos ininteligibles salen de la boca del adolescente, dirigidos hacía el vegetal. 

Dio solo ladra hacía Onion y salta hacía él pero el adolescente esquiva el golpe del vegetal, la televisión de Onion no puede decir lo mismo, que es atravesada por el puño del repollo. La televisión se cae a pedazos, Onion se dirige hacía la puerta de su casa intentando correr, mientras que Dio descubre uno de los pasadizos secretos de Onion. 

******

Onion se esta escondiendo en el muelle de Beach City, el adolescente esta en el barco de su padre, él esta preparando el arpón, justo para cuando Dio llega, cargando en su boca la bolsa de frituras robadas por Onion. El adolescente al instante dispara contra el vegetal, pero Dio da un salto y esquiva el arpón, utilizando la cuerda del mismo para correr hacía el barco de Yellowtail, aplastando la cubierta con los brazos de su espalda. 

Hay una botella encima de una pequeña hielera para pescado, el adolescente la parte y intenta amenazar a la col, pero esta solo continua avanzando, en el momento en el que Onion intenta apuñalar a Dio, el repollo propina un golpe en la mandíbula del adolescente, tirando a Onion al océano mientras un poco de sangre sale de su boca. 

La col no duda en saltar persiguiendo a Onion quien intenta nadar lejos pero entonces la mano de Dio lo atrapa por el talón, el vegetal intenta hundir al adolescente pero entonces la marea se pone en contra de los dos luchadores. El adolescente intenta liberarse golpeando a Dio en la cara, pero el repollo ni se inmuta por esto. La corriente esta moviendo a los dos luchadores por el río.

El amanecer se esta acercando, pero las manos de Dio se mantienen con fuerza sobre el cuello de Onion, golpeando repetidamente la cabeza del adolescente contra las piedras en el fondo del río, liberando una nube de tierra y burbujas en su propia cara, el repollo entonces repentinamente es apuñalado en el ojo por una piedra en la mano de Onion, el adolescente incluso hace girar la piedra para que esta entre de manera más profunda en la cara de Dio. 

Esto permite que Onion se libere del agarre de la col y salga hacía la orilla del río, el cuerpo de Onion se siente pesado, él toma un palo con filo que hay por ahí, solo para recibir la piedra con la que apuñalo a Dio desde atrás, entrando en su pierna derecha. El repollo esta saliendo también del río, con una cuenca vacía en su rostro, Dio había lanzado la piedra contra el adolescente antes de salir. Onion esta arrodillado mientras la col se acerca amenazantemente hacía él. 

Dio golpea el suelo con su puño, soltando una gran cantidad de pequeñas piedras y arena contra el rostro de Onion, pero cuando el adolescente intenta esquivar repentinamente el vegetal salta sobre él y lo tumba, la bolsa de frituras continua en la boca del repollo pero los brazos de Dio están sosteniendo con fuerza las manos de Onion. 

El adolescente intenta hacer fuerza contra las manos del repollo, incluso parece que en un principió él esta ganando, pero entonces una sonrisa arrogante se ve en el rostro de Dio. Las manos de Onion son aplastadas por los puños de la col, los dientes del adolescente rechinan pero de su boca no sale ningún grito. El palo de Onion se esta rompiendo entre los dedos de Dio, pero cuando la punta filosa esta a punto de caer en la cara del adolescente, él la atrapa con la boca. 

La punta filosa es disparada contra Dio como si fuera un dardo, entrando en el pecho de la col, lamentablemente para Onion, el vegetal no tiene puntos vitales como un humano normal. Las manos de Onion ceden ante la fuerza de Dio, cuyos puños golpean contra las cienes del adolescente, unos moretones salen en los costados de la cabeza de Onion debido al repollo. El vegetal golpea una vez más a Onion, y entonces este camina lentamente lejos del humano. 

Un murmullo se escucha detrás de Dio, el vegetal gira la cabeza encontrando a Onion levantándose con molestia del suelo, las piernas del adolescente tiemblan pero él se acerca lo más rápido que puede hacía la col. Los brazos de Dio se ponen en posición, entonces la col se abalanza para golpear al adolescente pero repentinamente Onion muerde uno de los nudillos del repollo. 

Lamentablemente para el adolescente, Dio sigue teniendo dos brazos y si bien Onion se aferra a uno de los puños de la col, el otro le golpea repetidamente el abdomen, la carne de Onion es machacada por el repollo, pero el orgulloso Onion se mantiene intentando comer el brazo izquierdo del repollo. Dio da un giro y tira al adolescente contra un árbol, la espalda de Onion golpea contra la madera, pero sus brazos logran aferrarse a una rama. 

Los ojos de Onion bajan con molestia a ver a aquel repollo que le esta dando una absoluta paliza, esto permite al adolescente ver como Dio esta juntando piedras para tirar contra él. Juntando la fuerza de sus brazos, Onion se sube sobre la rama, logrando saltar hacía un lado para esquivar los disparos de rocas del repollo, el adolescente utiliza su pierna izquierda para intentar golpear la cabeza de Dio, conectando el golpe contra la mandíbula del repollo. 

El golpe hace que Dio suelte la bolsa de frituras de su boca, Onion cae desequilibrado sobre la bolsa, cuando el adolescente intenta levantarse con dificultad, parte de la bolsa se rompe, una mínima parte, pero entonces la col ladra con furia contra Onion. El adolescente le levanta el dedo del medio con ambas manos a la col.

Entonces una mordida del repollo golpea el pecho de Onion, liberando una gran cantidad de sangre. El adolescente cae contra el suelo, inerte. El repollo escupe un líquido vegetal contra el cuerpo de Onion, una última burla a su rival. Dio se dirige a la bolsa de frituras y la toma para correr victorioso a casa. 

La respiración empieza a volver al cuerpo de Onion, él sostiene sus manos con fuerza contra su pecho para detener el sangrado, el adolescente había parado de respirar para confundir al repollo y escapar de la ira del vegetal. Sin duda fue una derrota para Onion. 

******

Dio deposita la bolsa de frituras en la cocina, el repollo parece haber envejecido años en apenas unos momentos de su corta existencia, el vegetal se tira a descansar en la mesa, su respiración es pesada y sus piernas ya no responden como antes -Oh, Dio. ¿Que te paso pequeño amigo?- Steven pregunta preocupado saliendo del baño al ver al repollo en la mesa. El híbrido pasa su mano por la cabeza del repollo.

Un pequeño ladrido orgulloso sale del vegetal, pero antes de que Steven pueda curar a Dio, el repollo muere en la mesa, sonriente -¡Hey Steven! Dio no esta en la cama- Spinel exclama saliendo del cuarto junto con Nora, entonces ella ve al vegetal muerto en la mesa -...¿Vamos a comerlo?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad. 

-...Si. ¡Aguamarinas! Vamos a probar que aprendieron a cocinar, otra vez- Steven exclama y llama a las gemas azules, que toman el cuerpo de Dio y se lo llevan a la cocina. Una Aguamarina encuentra la bolsa de frituras y ella la dobla para dejarla como un pequeño regalo para el híbrido, Spinel y Nora. 

En poco tiempo, Steven y su pequeña familia están comiendo a Dio -Hey Steven...¿Por que llamaste Dio a esta col?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Oh, es un diminutivo- Steven responde con indiferencia, Spinel no le da más importancia y ella come el repollo. 

******

**[En Homeworld]**

Las ruinas del antiguo imperio, en una región del norte de Homeworld, reciben el inyector de la luna, en el puerto de la capital fortificada de las Nuevas Crystal Gems, Bismuth sonríe ante la visión de su nuevo objeto pero entonces ella nota como solo algunas Peridot volvieron de la misión -¿Que paso?- La gema multicolor pregunta con seriedad. 

-Bueno, nos encontramos a Steven Cuarzo Universe. Entonces algunas se sacrificaron por la causa pero ese no es el mayor problema- Una Peridot exclama nerviosa. Bismuth frunce el ceño y la gema verde esta asustada por las posibles consecuencias. 

-¿Cual es el mayor problema? Si no se trata de ese bastardo- La gema multicolor pregunta con seriedad. 

-...Ocurrió un problema durante la programación del inyector y ahora nosotras no tenemos modo de hacer que funcione, solo puede hacerlo una Spinel que acompaña al diamante- La Peridot al lado de la anterior responde. La mandíbula de Bismuth cae anonadada, pero entonces ella se pone seria otra vez, la gema multicolor tenía que dar algunas ordenes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El nombre de Dio aquí es una doble referencia, por un lado es una referencia a JoJo's, pero también a Diocleciano, emperador romano que se retiro a cultivar coles.


	80. 80- Eyeball vuelve a la Tierra

Steven guarda un poco de lo que quedo del repollo -Soy yo, o la col vivió muy poco- Spinel menciona con curiosidad, aunque en realidad ella esta más interesada en hacer cosquillas detrás del cuello de Nora, la bebé se encoge y se tambalea con nerviosismo por las acciones de la gema rosa, pero la bebé no ríe. 

-Las sandías envejecían, quizás las coles envejecen más rápido que el resto de vegetales. Es una pena- El híbrido menciona con una pizca de tristeza, algunas pequeñas lagrimas salen por sus ojos. 

-Oh vamos Steven, no llores. No pasamos mucho tiempo con esa col, aunque fue divertido, era cómo una pequeña mascota. Pero pasamos menos de un día con él, simplemente lo vimos durante unas horas, nos fuimos a dormir y él murió- Spinel exclama con calma, ella se estira hacía el híbrido mientras toma a Nora entre sus brazos. La gema rosa da un abrazo a Steven, quien corresponde con emoción. 

-Spinel, tú estas hablando de Steven. El llora porque las serpientes no tienen piernas o brazos- Amatista menciona mientras come un helado del refrigerador, Spinel intenta ignorarla pero entonces la gema rosa ve al híbrido llorando con más fuerza. Spinel frunce el ceño por lo que hizo la gema morada, pero cómo Amatista es parte de la familia ella no dice nada. El teléfono suena, distrayendo al grupo, la gema morada es la que toma la llamada. 

Durante unos minutos Steven y Spinel oyen los gritos y lloros de una mujer -¿Que sucede?- La pareja pregunta con preocupación cuando repentinamente Amatista corta la llamada. 

-Hey Steven, es Vidalia, ella dice que Onion tuvo un accidente y necesitan que los ayudes a sanarlo- La gema morada exclama con sorpresa. 

-Voy en seguida. Adiós Spinel, adiós Amatista- Steven se sorprende y sale preocupado, despidiéndose amablemente de las dos gemas mientras corre a casa de Onion, pero después de salir el híbrido vuelve y va al refrigerador -Le voy a llevar un poco de repollo a Onion- Steven declara y vuelve a irse corriendo a casa de Vidalia y Yellowtail. 

-Aw, pobre de ti Nora. Steven no se despidió de ti- Spinel exclama con una pequeña risa mientras le da un beso en la frente a Nora, la bebé esta muy indiferente, ella esta mirando fijamente a la puerta después de que el híbrido se fue. 

-¿Crees que a Steven no le agrade Nora? Es decir, ellos dos son híbridos, creo que para Steven es un poco incómodo- La gema morada menciona con desinterés. 

-No creo que sea por eso, Steven me habría dicho algo si él tuviera algún inconveniente con Nora- La gema rosa responde con calma -¿Vamos a jugar Nora?- Spinel exclama con emoción y ella se lleva a Nora afuera, pero cuando la gema rosa esta a punto de salir, repentinamente una Aguamarina la detiene, la gema azul se había separado del grupo. El resto de gemas azules miran con indiferencia esperando a su diamante -¿Quieres algo?- Spinel pregunta sonriente.

-...Esto es un regalo. Lo hice con un papel que trajo el repollo- La Aguamarina responde entregando el papel de la bolsa, doblado en forma de un moño muy bien hecho. La gema rosa palmea la cabeza de la confundida gema azul, Spinel incluso podría decir que ella esta orgullosa por lo que la Aguamarina hizo.

-Esto es grandioso, Steven se sentirá muy feliz de que una de ustedes haya hecho algo como esto. Es un muy buen progreso- La gema rosa exclama con emoción y ella sale para ir a la playa junto con Nora. Spinel coloca el regalo de la Aguamarina encima de la cabeza de la bebé, allí el moño se mantiene en un equilibrio sorprendente. El moño ni siquiera esta pegado a la cabeza o el cabello de Nora, simplemente el moño permanece allí encima de ella. 

Las Aguamarinas se sorprenden por las palabras de la gema rosa, entonces las gemas azules, incluida la Aguamarina que ya hizo un moño empiezan a buscar papeles por toda la casa. Mientras que Amatista ignora la fiebre de hacer moños de las gemas azules. 

******

Rápidamente la habitación de Onion se abre, mostrando a Steven quien corre hacía su pequeño amigo, él esta cubierto en vendajes por multitud de partes de su cuerpo -¿Exactamente, como funcionan tus poderes curativos? Amatista me contó que puedes curar personas pero no cómo- Vidalia pregunta preocupada al lado de Onion y entonces ella ve como el híbrido le escupe encima a su hijo -Oh- Vidalia exclama con cierta sorpresa cuando Onion empieza a curarse. 

-Onion. ¿Que te paso?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad pero como él esperaba, el pequeño humano no da respuesta -...Te traje un poco de comida- El híbrido exclama con calma y abre la comida hecha con repollo para Onion, rápidamente el pequeño humano se tensa y se aterra. 

-Lindo gesto de tu parte Steven. Vamos Onion, tienes que comer algo, esto es bueno para tu salud- Vidalia exclama tomando la comida de Steven con gratitud, si Onion pudiera, él gritaría porque su madre lo obligo a comer repollo, pero él no puede. Es caso como fuego creciendo desde su garganta hasta su estómago sin que él pueda hacer nada. 

Afuera Steven y Vidalia solo sonríen inocentemente. 

******

Nora esta enterrando el regalo de la Aguamarina en la arena, mientras que Spinel esta construyendo un castillo de arena gigante al lado de la bebé, de tal tamaño que Nora puede entrar en aquella estructura y gatear por el piso, pero ella simplemente permanece afuera de la construcción de la gema rosa -Hey Spinel. ¿Te diviertes?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad volando hacía la cima del castillo. 

-¡Si!- Spinel asiente con alegría y ella continua su trabajo, la gema azul empieza a poner hojas encima del castillo, pero entonces la arena empieza a derrumbarse, rápidamente la gema rosa y Lapis sacan a Nora de allí, viendo como el castillo de arena se cae como si nada -Ahora a empezar de nuevo- Spinel exclama con calma pero entonces Nora empieza a hacer sonidos de disgusto. 

-Creo que a Nora no le gusta la idea. Eso o no le gusta la arena- La gema azul menciona con un poco de confusión y ella limpia la arena de la ropa de la bebé. La gema rosa se estira alrededor de Nora y la mira con curiosidad, la bebé hace sonidos pero ella no muestra muchas emociones. 

-¿Crees que a ella le guste jugar en el granero?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad a Lapis, quien alza los hombros con indiferencia. La gema azul acaba teniendo que llevar volando a la bebé y la gema rosa -¡Rubí!- Spinel y Lapis saludan con emoción a la gema roja, pero entonces ellos notan como dentro del granero Rubí esta luchando con una gema corrupta -¿Necesitas ayuda?- Las dos gemas preguntan amablemente. 

-¡Yo puedo sola!- Rubí responde con amabilidad y emoción mientras da un ruedo para esquivar una patada de la gema corrupta, era una cómo una especie de avestruz de color amarillo con un largo cuello. La gema corrupta intenta entonces morder a la gema roja pero Rubí la esquiva y le da un golpe con su guantelete en el cuello, quemando a la gema corrupta cuya forma física se destruye con ese golpe. La gema roja suspira -Hey chicas. ¿Cómo les va?- Rubí saluda y ella mueve su sombrero de vaquera. 

-Bien. ¿Podemos utilizar uno de tus caballos de madera?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad mientras ella alza a Nora. 

-Por supuesto- La gema roja acepta, y ella lleva a la gema rosa y la bebé hacia unos juguetes, el granero ahora tenía una temática del salvaje oeste en varios aspectos. Rubí y Spinel colocan a Nora en un caballo de madera, la gema roja intenta dar algunos consejos a la gema rosa pero Spinel en su mayoría los ignora hasta que ellas dos ven como Nora intenta dar una vuelta entera en el caballo, casi cayendo de cabeza en el suelo. 

-¿Los bebés suelen ser así?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad, ella solo quiere asegurarse. 

-Bueno, cuando nosotras empezamos a cuidar todos los días a Steven él ya no era un bebé, no completamente, eso deberías preguntárselo a Perla o a Greg- Rubí responde con calma, la bebé intenta quitarle el sombrero pero cuando la gema roja mira esto ella pone su sombrero en la cabeza de Nora. Cubriendo completamente el rostro de la bebé. Spinel y Rubí se están divirtiendo, hasta que Lapis las llama. 

-Chicas, algo se esta acercando- La gema azul exclama preocupada, por lo que la gema roja y la gema rosa salen rápidamente hacia afuera con cierta confusión. A la lejanía se puede ver como una especie de bola de fuego esta cayendo desde la atmósfera a las afueras de Beach City. 

-Lapis, ve a buscar ayuda, yo iré a observar que fue eso- Rubí exclama rápidamente poniéndose seria, ella toma su sombrero. 

-Yo sigo cuidando a Nora- Spinel exclama con calma mientras se despide de las gema roja y la gema azul. Spinel coloca a Nora en el suelo, la bebé esta muy quieta ahora, la gema rosa pasa su mano por el cabello de la bebé -¿Crees que a Steven le gustaría tener una mascota? Quizás un perro o un gato- Spinel se pregunta con emoción mientras juega con Nora. 

En el templo Lapis solo puede encontrar a Peridot, quien esta trabajando en un dispositivo con restos de los robots de las Peridot de la luna. Mientras que Rubí esta llegando a la zona de impacto, pero entonces ella ve como otra gema roja sale de una nave -¿Quien eres tú?- Rubí pregunta con molestia. 

-¿Quién eres tú?- Eyeball pregunta con molestia, las dos Rubíes se miran con rabia y empiezan a caminar en circulos una alrededor de la otra. 

-¡Yo te pregunte primero!- Rubí exclama. 

-¡Yo te pregunte segunda!- Eyeball responde y ella saca su cuchillo, mientras que Rubí saca su guantelete. Las armas de las gemas rojas golpean la una contra la otra -Yo soy Rubí- Finalmente ellas dos dicen mientras intentan golpearse entre ellas, ellas dos se sienten muy estúpidas pero continúan peleando. 

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!-Lapis y Peridot preguntan llegando para ayudar a Rubí, entonces Eyeball se detiene y ella recibe un golpe sopresivo por parte de Rubí, lo cual la deja a ella en el suelo. Las otras gemas observan a la sonriente gema roja, ahora ellas tenían que esperar a que Eyeball se despierte. 

Spinel esta con calma hablando con Nora, era una conversación muy unilateral pero entonces la gema rosa ve como otra bola de fuego esta cayendo esta vez rumbo al granero. Rápidamente la gema rosa se aleja del posible impacto del objeto fuera de este mundo, pero ella se acerca para saber que es lo que sea que salga afuera. Eran más Peridot, por lo que Spinel se esconde dentro del granero. 

-Empecemos a investigar por aquí- La líder de las gemas verdes ordena autoritaria, así que las otras cuatro Peridot empiezan a buscar, una de ellas entra en el granero. La gema verde al igual que las otras lleva una especie de traje mecánico, bastante más ligero que los robots de combate que las otras Peridot habían utilizado en la Luna, habían algunos dibujos de rosas en aquellos trajes. 

La Peridot observa con curiosidad una de las pequeñas miniaturas hechas por Rubí para representar edificios, pero entonces repentinamente los brazos de Spinel se estiran hacía ella, alzándola hacía el techo y repentinamente doblándola contra una de las maderas del granero. La forma física de la gema verde desaparece y Spinel la encierra en una burbuja, Nora da una pequeña risa -Ahora no empieces a hacer sonidos- La gema rosa ordena intentando callar a la bebé. 

Pero Spinel había cometido un error, no relacionado con Nora, pero un error, cuando ella destruyo la forma física de la Peridot, el traje mecánico de la gema verde cae hacía el suelo, haciendo un ruido horrible al chocar contra la chatarra, el mecanismo interno de la maquina también empezó a dejar salir un pequeño sonido indicando que la Peridot del interior ya no esta -Maldición- Spinel exclama rápidamente y ella se estira para ocultarse entre las sombras minetras que Nora empieza aterrarse por el sonido. 

-¡Por aquí!- Las Peridot sorprendidas empiezan a entrar en el granero. 

-No llores- La gema rosa exclama mientras abraza con fuerza a la bebé contra su cuerpo, pero entonces las gemas verdes notan a ambas. 

Las Peridot's disparan rápidamente contra Spinel pero ella los esquiva bajando con un giro hacía el suelo, las gemas verdes apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando de un golpe Spinel las echa fuera del granero. Pero la gema rosa no se espera que las Peridot tuvieran otras habilidades, una de ellas saca un gancho y recupera la burbuja con su compañera, Spinel había sido muy lenta. Las gemas verdes continúan disparando contra la gema rosa. 

-Ustedes no tienen muy buena puntería- Spinel recalca con arrogancia esquivando los disparos de las Peridot, acercándose con rápidos saltos hacía las gemas verdes para intentar propinar un golpe contra la líder, pero repentinamente una de las gemas verdes saca una bomba que obliga a Spinel a retroceder. La gema rosa mira a Nora, y la bebé mira fijamente a Spinel, era complicado luchar cuando ella también tenía que cuidar de Nora. 

Un disparo se acerca peligrosamente al abdomen de la gema rosa, pero ella gira y lo esquiva. Otras dos Peridot sacan un desestabilizador de gemas para intentar saltar sobre Spinel, pero ella los toma con sus dedos y golpea a las gemas verdes en la cara, atrapando los desestabilizadores y lanzándolos contra otras dos Peridot, cuyas formas físicas desaparecen. Esto permite a Spinel intentar aplastar a las dos Peridot que quedan, pero la líder escapo del golpe por poco, su otra compañera no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Voy a corregirme, ustedes no son muy buenas en su trabajo, en general. ¿Que hacen aquí?- La gema rosa pregunta con seriedad, la Peridot esta sudando, pero entonces ella saca rápidamente unos Robonoides. Spinel intenta golpearlos rápidamente estirando su puño pero ella entonces comprueba como los robonoides la esquivan, yendo a por las otras Peridot, pero no para salvar a las gemas verdes, si no para explotar y romperlas -...¿Destruíste a tus propias compañeras?- Spinel pregunta molesta. 

La líder de las Peridot asiente con indiferencia, entonces ella recibe un golpe de la gema rosa pero esto activa la auto-destrucción del traje mecánico -...Tengo que preguntarle a Peridot si las Peridots tienen tendencias suicidas o algo- Spinel exclama sorprendida y molesta -¿Estas bien, Nora?- La gema rosa pregunta mientras observa a la bebé. 

Nora por su parte abre la boca por unos momentos, entonces ella la cierra rápidamente -¡Spinel!- Lapis,.Rubí y Peridot llaman, trayendo a la inconsciente Eyeball con ellas. 

******

Eyeball esta atada de pies y manos, aun inconsciente -¿Cuanto puede tardar ella en despertar?- Perla pregunta con seriedad a Rubí, pero ella alza los hombros sin saber la respuesta. La gema blanca suspira -Bueno, buen trabajo a todas de cualquier modo. ¿Esta Onion bien, Steven?- Perla habla amablemente con el equipo. 

-Se mejorará, aunque se veía aterrado por las coles, por algún motivo- Steven responde con calma mientras continua abrazando a Spinel, la gema rosa esta casi ilesa pero no quita que el híbrido se preocupa bastante por muchas cosas. 

-¿Que estas construyendo Peridot?- Spinel le pregunta a Peridot con curiosidad al ver a la gema verde trabajar, la atención de Steven y Nora también se desvía hacía la pequeña maquina que Peridot esta construyendo. 

-Bueno, me di cuenta de que las Peridot a las que nos estamos enfrentando tienen la costumbre de auto destruirse para evitar ser capturadas o algo así, supongo, así que decidí construir un dispositivo que anule la maquinaria gema, temporalmente al menos. Estoy utilizando parte de los robots de combate y los robonoides que recuperamos- La gema verde explica, pero ella rápidamente entra en tecnicismos que confunden mucho a la pareja y a la bebé. 

Nora solo sabe que quiere la maquina que Peridot esta haciendo, así que cuando Spinel y Steven están bastante cerca, ella la toma -¡No!- Peridot se queja mientras que la bebé empieza a jugar con la maquina, pero ella se electrifica en el proceso, al igual que Spinel y Steven. La pareja tiene que calmar a Nora después de eso. 

El híbrido tiene que flotar un poco por la habitación para calmar a la bebé, pero cuando la gema rosa intenta sacar a Nora de encima de Steven, ella no se suelta -...A ella le agradas bastante- Spinel intenta ver el lado positivo y ella sonríe, mientras que el híbrido esta sosteniendo a la bebé, pero Nora no quita las manos de encima de él. 

-Si...- El híbrido suspira con calma y el sonríe de vuelta a la gema rosa, pero entonces antes de que la pareja continua hablando las Aguamarinas empiezan a poner sus obsequios a los pies de Steven. El híbrido mira perplejo las acciones de las gemas azules, mientras que con calma Spinel toma los regalos de las Aguamarinas -¿De que me perdí?- Steven pregunta confundido. 

-Bueno, una de las Aguamarinas nos hizo un regalo, supongo que al resto le pareció una buena idea- La gema rosa explica -Cambiando de tema. ¿Podemos tener una mascota?- Spinel pregunta con emoción estirándose hacia su novio. 

-Spinel, ya tenemos a León- Steven responde confundido. 

-Pero algo más pequeño, como un gato o un perro. Incluso un pez sería buena idea- La gema rosa exclama intentando rogar al híbrido, pero él empieza a hacer manualidades con las gemas azules. Esto distrae a Spinel quien también empieza a ayudar con eso, Nora acaba cubierta de papeles pero a ella le encanta. 

-...Ya tenemos a Amatista como mascota- Perla añade viendo al grupo.

-¡Oye!- Amatista se queja pero entonces la gema blanca tira comida al suelo y la gema morada va a comerla como un animal. 

******

**[En Homeworld]**

En otra parte del planeta natal de las gemas, Jasper observa a sus soldados marchar en filas ordenadas, todo desde un edificio de color blanco que alguna vez fue el palacio de White Diamond, en la parte este del planeta -¿Ya tenemos algún reporte de Rubí?- La gema naranja pregunta a algunas de sus Peridot's. 

-No, pero confirmamos que su nave llego un poco antes que las rebeldes- Una de las gemas verdes responde, Jasper se levanta y la Peridot suda mientras que su líder comprueba los receptores de información. Jasper palmea la espalda de la Peridot. 

-Avisen si recibimos cualquier notificación de Rubí- La gema naranja sentencia con seriedad. Sus subordinadas asienten y se van, mientras que Jasper observa un mapa de los últimos movimientos de las Nuevas Crystal Gems y las Diamantes en las zonas norte, sur y oeste del planeta. 

***************************************

_Advertencia_: La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

Steven llega a la casa de Onion un día después de haber curado a su amigo, aparentemente-¿Como esta él?- El híbrido pregunta con preocupación. 

-Ya se murió, mira- Vidalia exclama y señala a su jardín, allí en una lápida estaba creciendo una col. La col había ganado a Onion, incluso en la muerte. 

[Escena extra 2]

En el pasado, Greg cuando era joven ve a Rose y Perla fusionarse por primera vez -¡Wow!Increíble. ¿Pero, por que tienes cuatro ojos?- El humano pregunta con emoción y curiosidad. 

-Para ver mejor ese trasero- Rainbow Quartz 1.0 responde con calma mirando a la retaguardia de Greg, pero mientras el humano suda confuso, la gema se da así misma una bofetada. 

-...No se si eso salió de Perla o Rose, pero pudo haber sido de ambas- Rainbow Quartz exclama y ella intenta explicar su perversión. 


	81. 81- Misión de Lapis.

Peridot y Lapis están en la playa rodeadas de manualidades hechas por Steven, Spinel y las Aguamarinas. La gema azul y la gema verde están quemando estos pequeños objetos porque las pequeñas gemas azules habían hechos demasiados y ahora están ocupando mucho espacio en el suelo del templo. Lapis y Peridot tienen que vigilar a la inconsciente Eyeball pero ellas en realidad están más centradas en la tarea de quemar cosas -...¡Ah!- La gema verde grita cuando ella se da la vuelta. 

-¿Qué?- La gema azul pregunta confusa viendo atrás como Peridot, pero entonces ella también se sorprende al encontrar a Nora mirando fijamente el fuego en el que las dos gemas queman los pequeños objetos. La bebé esta aplaudiendo sonriente -...Te pareces mucho a tú madre, me asustas- Lapis exclama y ella toma a Nora entre sus manos -Oye, nos olvidamos de revisar a esa Rubí que Steven llamo Eyeball, voy a revisar- La gema azul exclama con calma. 

-Muy bien, yo seguiré con esto- Peridot responde pero para su mala suerte Lapis deja a la bebé aun allí, ella continua mirando el fuego poniendo incómoda a la gema verde por su presencia. Mientras que en el interior de la casa la gema azul observa a Eyeball retorcerse, las Crystal Gems le habían atado a ella las manos y pies, poniendo además unos calcetines de Steven en su boca. 

-Hola ahí- Lapis exclama con curiosidad, ella mantiene su mano sobre la boca llena de la gema roja que sigue retorciéndose -Voy a sacarte esa ropa de la boca solo si prometes no gritar- La gema azul explica y Eyeball asiente convencida, con un poco de precaución Lapis retira los calcetines del híbrido de la boca de la gema roja, que se mantiene en silencio -Wow actualmente cumpliste tú palabra- La gema azul recalca sorprendida. 

-¿Gracias? Creo que eso es lo que se dice- Eyeball exclama con calma -Vengo con un mensaje de Jasper- La gema roja declara con seriedad, haciendo que Lapis trague saliva con preocupación. La gema azul se dirige a llamar al resto de las Crystal Gems, llamando a todos, ya sea que ellos estén despiertos o dormidos. 

Spinel, Steven, Amatista y Rubí parecen muy somnolientos después de haber sido despertados, mientras que Perla y Zafiro están perfectamente despiertas -¿Que hace Peridot cargando a Nora?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad al ver a la gema verde entrar desde afuera con la bebé pero Perla rápidamente la silencia a ella. 

-No estamos aquí para discutir eso. Lapis dijo que tienes un mensaje Eyeball- La gema blanca exclama con seriedad, atrayendo la curiosidad de la gema roja. 

-¿Eyeball?- Eyeball pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Así te llamas ahora porque hablar con más de dos gemas del mismo tipo que comparten el nombre eventualmente se vuelve muy cansado...Además Steven te puso ese apodo- Perla sentencia sin tacto, por lo que la gema roja se encoge en su sitio un poco aturdida por la gema blanca hablándole de ese modo. 

-Bueno, verán...Los espías de Jasper encontraron que las Nuevas Crystal Gems de Bismuth consiguieron un nuevo inyector que perteneció a Pink Diamond en la base lunar de la colonia de la Tierra...Ex-colonia por supuesto- Eyeball explica con cautela. 

-Eso ya lo sabemos- Perla y Zafiro responden. A Rubí le hubiera gustado hablar para parecer intimidante, pero ella se límita a mostrar su lengua de forma infantil a la otra gema roja. 

-Oh, bueno pero aun hay algo que creo que ustedes no saben...espero- Eyeball menciona un poco incómoda -Verán, este inyector es particular en varios aspectos...Funciona por un comando sonoro a modo de código de funcionamiento que actúa con una gema específica una vez se prepara el centro de control de dicho inyector, una vez hecho este proceso ya no hay forma de alterar el código de funcionamiento- La gema roja exclama, confundiendo un poco al grupo, ellos entienden el concepto, todos menos Nora, pero el punto es que ellos no entienden porque Eyeball les esta explicando eso -Bueno, según los espías las Peridot's de la misión a la Luna, ellos dicen que el código de funcionamiento termino siendo el sonido de una Spinel- La gema roja resalta y ella señala a Spinel. 

Todos se quedan callados. Steven suda un poco nerviosamente, él parece a punto de irse hacía la puerta del templo pero la gema rosa toma de la mano al híbrido y lo detiene -Esperen. ¿Cómo sabemos que lo que dices es verdad?- Perla se apresura a preguntar viendo la reacción en el grupo. Eyeball se queda callada, ella solo alza un poco los hombros. 

-Voy a llamar a Blue y Yellow- Steven sentencia rápidamente pero ahora la gema blanca lo detiene. 

-Esperen, necesitamos un plan B, en caso de que Yellow y Blue comprueben la información de Jasper. ¿Luego qué? No tenemos modo de llegar a Homeworld o detener los planes de Bismuth sin tener que recurrir a las diamantes o a Jasper- Perla exclama con seriedad expresando sus ideas al resto del grupo, la mayoría de ellos se quedan callados. 

-Yo puedo ir a Homeworld- Lapis menciona con calma, casi como si aquello fuera una anécdota -¿Quieren que me infiltre allí?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Lapis en realidad tienes un muy buen punto allí, tú puedes ir a Homeworld pero no estoy segura de que estés preparada para una misión así. ¿Entiendes los riesgos que supone? Si eres capturada, bueno...- Perla habla con preocupación respecto a la seguridad de Lapis, pero la gema azul se mantiene bastante calmada. 

-No me gusta la guerra, ningún aspecto de ella, pero si la Tierra esta en peligro por culpa de Bismuth o alguien más...Tengo que hacer algo- Lapis responde y ella se encoge de hombros, hay silencio por unos momentos. 

-¿Podemos ir con ella?- Amatista y Peridot preguntan preocupadas a Perla, la gema blanca piensa por unos minutos. 

-...Es demasiado peligroso, pero Lapis va a necesitar ayuda. Pueden ir, pero quiero que sean muy cuidadosas- La gema blanca coloca sus manos encima de la gema morada y la gema verde. Peridot es la más aterrada de las dos gemas -Ahora si puedes ir a llamar a Blue y Yellow, si lo confirman, Lapis, Amatista y Peridot van a la misión a Homeworld- Perla menciona viendo a Steven, el híbrido traga saliva y él rápidamente va a la habitación de Rose en el templo. 

Spinel va detrás de Steven, que abre la puerta con el brillo de su gema como si nada, atrás quedaron los tiempos cuando eso era bastante difícil para él. La puerta se cierra detrás del híbrido y la gema rosa, en un cúmulo de nubes rosa, Steven esta buscando un comunicador -Steven, me preocupas- Spinel menciona amablemente mientras ella se coloca detrás del híbrido. 

-Estoy bien- El híbrido responde con seriedad, pero en su rostro hay un ceño fruncido mientras sus manos desplazan por las nubes rosas -Donde deje esa cosa- Steven murmura con molestia, las manos de la gema rosa se colocan sobre los hombros de él, haciendo que el híbrido se detenga brevemente. Las manos de ambos se entrelazan por un corto momento. Spinel se estira y ella busca al lado de Steven el comunicador, encontrando finalmente el objeto después de unos minutos de búsqueda. 

-¿Listo?- La gema rosa pregunta con preocupación, el híbrido suspira y el asiente. Entonces él activa el comunicador, mostrando dos pantallas con un breve momento de estática, hasta que repentinamente se muestra en pantalla la imagen de Yellow Diamond y Blue Diamond, acompañadas por sus respectivas Perlas. 

-¡Pink!- Las dos diamantes llaman rápidamente sorprendidas por la repentina comunicación de Steven con ellas, él traga saliva con la mención de su madre biológica. Spinel se queda detrás del híbrido, la gema rosa parece guardar distancia para quedarse en un segundo plano desde la visión de Blue y Yellow -¡Al fin llamas!- La gema amarilla recalca con seriedad acercándose bastante a la pantalla. 

-¿Vas a volver al palacio?- La gema azul pregunta llorando pero ella parece ser interrumpida por Yellow quien insiste que eso debe preguntarse más adelante. Steven por su parte traga saliva un poco nervioso, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda, Spinel estira sus manos ocultas a la vista de las diamantes para estrechar las manos del híbrido. 

-Ehh...Hola Blue, hola Yellow. Yo, tengo una pregunta- Steven menciona, inmediatamente las diamantes están expectantes pero su rostros se tornan progresivamente más decepcionados cuando el híbrido explica la situación de la manera más respetuosa que él puede -Solo quiero saber si lo que dice Eyeball es verdad y si hay alguna forma de detener a Bismuth de cualquier plan- Steven exclama. 

-Bueno, si, había un inyector en el satélite del planeta de Pink que funciona de ese modo si esa Spinel estaba cerca en el momento de la activación del inyector entonces probablemente ella pudo haber creado el código de funcionamiento por error. Y algunas de mis gemas reportaron que dicho inyector llego a Homeworld- Yellow menciona con indiferencia. 

-¡¿Y por que ustedes no lo interceptaron?!- El híbrido pregunta con una pizca de molestia que él no tarda en ocultar. 

-Bueno, es difícil detener algo cuando para empezar no controlamos Homeworld en su totalidad- Yellow Diamond recalca con seriedad, sus ojos ruedan por un momento hasta dirigirse a Steven -Todo sería más fácil si volvieras Pink, Homeworld necesita un diamante, las gemas necesitan un liderazgo- La diamante recalca con efusividad hacía el híbrido, o mejor dicho hacia la madre de él. Las manos de Steven aprietan con fuerza la mano de Spinel. 

-Vuelve Pink, déjanos adorarte- Blue exclama con melancolía, casi cantando hacia el híbrido. 

-¡No!¡No quiero nada de eso!- Steven grita en contra de las diamantes, Yellow esta a punto de responder con autoritarismo en contra del híbrido pero él rápidamente apaga el comunicador. Steven se sienta en el suelo, su mano aprieta con fuerza la maquina, que empieza a agrietarse entre sus dedos pero entonces Spinel se sienta en el regazo del híbrido. 

-Quizás lo necesitemos después- La gema rosa exclama colocando su mano encima de la mano de Steven, el híbrido rechina sus dientes, soltando el comunicador, que cae en el esponjado suelo de aquella habitación -...Steven, voy a estar bien- Spinel exclama sonriente, ella frota su frente contra la frente del híbrido. 

-...Tengo miedo, no quiero que te pase nada- Steven suspira con cierto cansancio, sus manos se colocan en la cintura de la gema rosa, abrazándola con fuerza contra él. Spinel deja un beso en la cabeza del híbrido antes de responder. 

-En primer lugar, los tengo a todos ustedes para protegerme en caso de que algo sucediera y en segundo lugar, yo también soy muy fuerte- La gema rosa insiste con emoción, ella cambia un poco su forma y hace como si su brazo fuera muy musculoso (aunque esto dura poco porque la gema solo quiere hacer un chiste). Una pequeña risa sale de Steven -Vamos, no te molestes, a mi tampoco me agrada hablar con Yellow y Blue después de nuestra última visita a Homeworld- Spinel exclama abrazando el cuello del híbrido. 

Steven suspira y se levanta aun abrazando a la gema rosa -Vamos a solucionar esto de algún modo- El híbrido asegura sonriendo a Spinel, ellos dos se dan un beso en los labios. 

******

Perla y Amatista están mirando fijamente la puerta del templo -....Tengo miedo de que un día Steven y Spinel entren a la habitación de Rose y cuando ellos dos salgan yo sea abuela- La gema blanca exclama repentinamente. 

-Eres rara Perla- La gema morada recalca -Pero puedo entender lo que quieres decir- Amatista señala con calma, entonces en ese justo momento salen el híbrido y la gema rosa. 

-...Lo que dice Eyeball es verdad- Spinel menciona mientras Steven guarda silencio. 

-Oígan una pregunta. ¿Que paso con mi nave?- Eyeball pregunta con curiosidad atrayendo al atención del grupo. 

-La destruí- Rubí responde con calma. 

-¡¿Por qué?!- Eyeball pregunta sorprendida y con molestia. 

-Tú me molestas- Rubí responde con calma. 

-Yo te llevo a Homeworld, Eyeball- Lapis exclama con indiferencia. Spinel y Steven repentinamente abrazan con fuerza a Amatista, Lapis, Peridot e incluso Eyeball, todas las Crystal Gems se unen al abrazo antes de que la gema azul tenga que volar rumbo a Homeworld. Esa noche Steven y Spinel permanecieron despiertos hasta mañana, él no podía dormir muy bien. 

***************************************

_Advertencia_: La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

Lapis, Amatista y Peridot lograron infiltrarse en un campamento de las Nuevas Crystal Gems, siendo inspeccionadas por una gigantezca Amatista -¿Tú nombre?- La Amatista le pregunta a Lapis, las compañeras de ella sudan un poco por temor a ser descubiertas. 

-Por favor no digas una estupidez- Peridot murmura con molestia. 

-Bob- Lapis responde sonriendo mientras que la Amatista inspectora esta bastante confundida. 


	82. 82- Pequeño capítulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy algo cansado, así que hice un cap corto.

Steven esta muy cansado, pero en vez de dormir el híbrido se prepara café y bebe directamente de la cafetera, siendo observado por Spinel, a ella no le gusta mucho el sabor pero la gema rosa entiende que el humano lo hace principalmente por la falta de energía -¿Seguro que no quieres ir a tomar una siesta?- Spinel pregunta con preocupación mientras ella se estira detrás de Steven. 

-Si, estoy bien- El híbrido asegura un poco inquieto, la gema rosa por su parte palmea la espalda de Steven. 

-¿Te gustaría salir?- Spinel exclama y ella sin previo aviso levanta al híbrido para llevárselo fuera de la casa, con calma Steven acepta las acciones de la gema rosa. La pareja sale en una cita improvisada, dejando a Nora en la casa, la bebé mira fijamente la puerta con Perla detrás de ella. 

La gema blanca toma a su hermana menor en brazos -Voy a darte algo de comer y entonces vamos a visitar a Greg- Perla exclama con cariño hacía Nora, llevándose a la bebé a la cocina para alimentarla. Nora permanece en silencio viendo a su hermana mayor cocinar, pero la bebé como si nada empieza a gatear afuera de la cocina para perseguir a Steven y Spinel. 

En un principió Nora se acerca cada vez más a la puerta, pero ahora la bebé enfrenta un nuevo desafío, como ella abriría la puerta -Puedes intentar escapar pero tengo años de experiencia cuidando a Steven, y Amatista, que es como cuidar a un bebé en algunos aspectos...y cuidar a una mascota- La gema blanca exclama agarrando a la bebé con calma, levantándola a ella y volviendo a la cocina. 

Nora agarra la nariz de Perla y ella permanece allí, todo es calmado y aparentemente normal. 

*****

-¿Saben? Viajar por el espacio me recuerda a estar cayendo unos pocos metros. ¿Soy solo yo?- Amatista le menciona con calma a Peridot y Lapis mientras las tres están viajando por el espacio, cada vez más cerca de Homeworld. La gema azul ignora los excesivos comentarios entre la gema morada y la gema verde, que intenta explicar a Amatista que viajar por el espacio y caer en la Tierra son dos cosas bastante diferentes. 

-Oigan, creo que quizás mezclarnos podría necesitar que cambiemos nuestra forma física un poco, Bismuth ya nos conoce, el problema es si ella nos reconoce- Lapis exclama con seriedad, y rápidamente sus dos compañeras asienten. 

-Pero yo no puedo cambiar de forma- Peridot recuerda con preocupación, todos los intentos anteriores de ella para cambiar de forma habían fallado, aunque los poderes magnéticos de la gema verde eran una buena compensación a esa falta de habilidad particular. 

-Bueno, Lapis y yo si podemos. Así que, Peridot puede mantenerse oculta o le conseguimos algún disfraz, quizás podríamos conseguirle unas nuevas extremidades robóticas- Amatista exclama con emoción, cualquiera de los dos planes es aceptado por las compañeras de la gema morada. Lapis se prepara, ella murmura un poco mientras Homeworld puede se visto desde kilómetros a la distancia.

La gema azul apresura el ritmo y ella se abalanza a llegar rápidamente, pero las tres gemas llegan sin saber exactamente su localización, alrededor de ellas no hay ningún combate pero pueden oírse los disparos desde la distancia. Lapis suda pero ella se mantiene firme mientras que Amatista, volviéndose un poco más alta, lidera al grupo buscando algún grupo, las tres gemas aparentan ser algún tipo de refugiadas o neutrales. 

Lo que el grupo no sabe, es que desde la porción de Homeworld controlada por Bismuth, una nave con forma de mano de un color verdoso abandona Homeworld para dirigirse a la Tierra para intentar atrapar a Spinel. La nave contiene algunas Peridot, Agatas y Rubíes. Mientras que la gema rosa y Steven disfrutan de una pequeña tarde juntos en el granero. 


	83. 83-Steven derrotado por átomos de oxigeno.

La nave en forma de mano tarda un poco en llegar a la Tierra, esquivando a las fuerzas de Yellow y Blue Diamond para llegar a la antigua colonia de las gemas. Entre tanto, Spinel y Steven están sentados con una mesa con un mantel a cuadros teniendo su cita inesperada -¿Que quieres hacer?- El híbrido pregunta con amabilidad a la gema rosa. Ella parece pensar por unos momentos, estirándose alrededor de la mesa. 

Steven observa sonriente a Spinel, hasta que finalmente ella tiene una idea -¿Quieres jugar con agua?- La gema rosa pregunta yendo hacía afuera para abrir el grifo de agua del granero, el híbrido entonces corre siendo perseguido por una emocionada Spinel con una manguera. La pareja da vueltas al granero mojando el suelo. 

-¡Cuidado!- Steven advierte con una pequeña risa cuando a diferencia de la gema rosa, la manguera no puede estirarse más, así que Spinel es tirada por la manguera debido a la inercia y ella cae en el lodo -¿Estas bien?- El híbrido se burla de manera amigable mientras que la gema rosa ahora esta cubierta de lodo, aunque estar sucia no era un gran problema para ella. 

-Si por supuesto. ¿Tú lo estas?- Spinel responde con calma, aunque en un principió hay una pequeña confusión por parte de Steven, repentinamente él es derrumbado por la gema rosa. Entonces Spinel y el híbrido empiezan a luchar entre el lodo y los charcos de agua, la gema rosa hace girar a Steven y él cae de cara -¡Gane!¡Soy la mejor!- Spinel exclama victoriosa mientras se tira encima del híbrido. 

-Yo te deje ganar- Steven asegura mientras se limpia la cara de lodo. 

-Si, seguro. Cómo digas, mi diamante- La gema rosa canturrea mientras ella deja que su cabeza descanse en el cuello del híbrido, por su parte Steven suspira con calma y él se queda quieto. 

-Por favor no me llames así- El híbrido insiste mientras que una pequeña risa sale de Spinel. La gema rosa deposita un beso en la cabeza de Steven, aunque ella se arrepiente un poco después por algo de lodo en su boca, eso no quita que Spinel permanece alegre y calmada. 

-Se que te molesta, pero solo estoy jugando contigo- La gema rosa exclama mientras que el híbrido permanece calmado, Spinel parece victoriosa en el aparente final de la lucha de lodo, pero como si nada Steven se mueve a gran velocidad y desaparece de debajo la gema rosa, haciendo que ella caiga al lodo una vez más -Eso no es justo, yo ya te gane antes- Spinel exclama con rapidez mientras que una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro del híbrido. 

-Claro que es justo- Steven responde, tanto la gema rosa como el híbrido empiezan a discutir quien gano de manera bastante infantil, sin darse cuenta de que a la lejanía las Peridot, Agatas y Rubíes los están observando, no eran todas las gemas de la nave, pero si la mayoría. Las gemas verdes son un poco diferentes a las que habían enfrentado antes el grupo, si bien estas también tenían un traje mecánico era de un color mucho más blanco y acompañados de tubos de escape en algunas zonas. Las ordenes de Bismuth habían sido claras, el grupo de ingenieras Peridot incluso tuvo que diseñar nuevos trajes. 

El agua sigue saliendo por la manguera mientras que el híbrido y la gema rosa continúan hablando, pero entonces desde atrás, las Agatas atacan con sus látigos electrificados al dúo -Vaya, si que son molestas- Spinel menciona con molestia mientras esquiva junto con Steven los ataques de aquellas gemas -Perdonen pero estamos ocupados- La gema rosa exclama y ella se estira evitando los ataques de las Agatas para golpear a las gemas con el híbrido. 

Sin embargo lo que el grupo no se dio cuenta era del ataque trasero de las otras gemas, las Rubíes liberan entonces una gran temperatura desde sus cuerpos, creando vapor al evaporar el agua alrededor del granero -¿Que están haciendo ellas?- Steven se pregunta curioso mientras ignora los ataques de las Agatas, repentinamente el híbrido toma uno de los látigos y tira de la gema que lo sostiene para traerla hacia él y golpearla con fuerza. 

-Deja que yo me encargue de estas Agatas y ve a ver el resto- Spinel exclama con calma mientras ella continua luchando con las gemas de la vanguardia, por otro lado rápidamente Steven va hacía el otro lado del granero, encontrando a las gemas rojas en aquella nube de vapor pero también él encontró entonces a las Peridot. 

De manera silenciosa el híbrido se abalanza a enfrentar a las gemas, ellas intentan es esquivarlo pero dos rápidamente caen por las manos de Steven -Oigan, no creo que todas ustedes quieran pelear. ¿Ustedes quieren detenerse?- El híbrido ofrece de manera amable y sincera, pero rápidamente las gemas rechazan el pacifismo, ellas permanecen quietas esperando el siguiente movimiento de Steven. El híbrido suspira y ataca a la Rubí más cercana, aprovechando para patear a una Peridot y destruir la forma física de ambas.

Steven intenta ir a atacar a otra de las gemas pero entonces de forma repentina él cae al suelo, sus manos apenas pueden moverse y él no puede mantenerse en pie -¿Qué?- El híbrido exclama sorprendido, su saliva sanadora cura sus tejidos rápidamente pero esto solo produce pequeños temblores en sus extremidades, además de que su boca se esta secando no es muy buena señal. 

-Nuestra líder nos dijo que no podíamos vencerte en combate, y ella tiene razón en su sabiduría, pero siempre podemos encontrar otro modo de vencerte. Uno de los mayores venenos de este mundo es el oxigeno, concentrado en grandes cantidades en forma de ozono, evaporamos el agua del ambiente para que nuestros trajes concentraran los átomos de oxigeno. Tus tejidos celulares y el hierro de tu cuerpo están siendo eliminados por el ozono- Una de las Peridot responde con arrogancia, la emoción recorre a las gemas. 

Ellas se tiran a golpear Steven en el suelo, pero entonces Spinel llega rápidamente. Las gema rosa se estira para llegar hacía el híbrido, las Rubíes y Peridot's intentan utilizar los desestabilizadores de gema contra Spinel, pero ella no se confía y los esquiva para intentar llevarse al híbrido de allí. Sin embargo las gemas que no estaban participando en el combate aparecen con la nave espacial que las trajo a la Tierra. 

Sobrevolando sobre el granero y dirigiéndose hacía el templo, Spinel se estira y se sube a la nave junto con Steven, el híbrido todavía no puede agarrarse así que la gema rosa tiene su brazo alrededor de la cintura de él. En Beach City la aparición de otra mano gigante alarma a la población, por su parte Perla no tarda en tomar una posición elevada para analizar la situación, ella sola no podía enfrentar a aquella nave, ni siquiera cuando estaban Garnet o Amatista, ellas no pudieron contra la nave de Jasper y Peridot cuando las dos llegaron a la Tierra.

La nave repentinamente se detiene y empieza a moverse de lado a lado intentando tirar a la gema rosa ya que ella y el híbrido están en un lugar que los dedos del vehículo espacial no pueden alcanzar, aprovechando ese punto ciego, Spinel intenta a travesar la coraza de la nave, pero es complicado. Por su parte Perla toma esto como una oportunidad, ella envía una seña a Greg para que se esconda en el auto lavado con Nora y ella va ayudar a Spinel y Steven.

Pero la batalla no esta ganada únicamente con la gema blanca apoyando al híbrido y la gema rosa, pequeñas naves rojas salen de la mano más grande, volando alrededor de aquellos tres y atacando con pequeños rayos. Spinel y Perla saltan junto con Steven para esquivar el golpe -Oculta a Steven en el auto lavado con Greg y Nora- La gema blanca ordena a la gema rosa rápidamente. 

-En seguida- Spinel acepta antes de que el híbrido intente quejarse acerca de aquel plan. La gema rosa corre hacía allí, pero entonces las naves rojas se tiran contra el suelo, hay caos en aquel punto de Beach City, por un lado Perla y Spinel intentando salvar al humano y los híbridos, pero por otro la mano verde y las naves rojas, junto a las gemas invasoras que llegan desde el granero, asaltan la posición del auto lavado mientras que Rubí y Zafiro salen corriendo del templo para intentar ayudar. 

Spinel rueda por el suelo con Nora y Steven, pero entonces una nave roja se abalanza contra ella, dejando en el suelo al mayor de los dos híbridos -Maldición maldición maldición- Steven frustrado exclama pero sus manos están sangrando desde los nudillos, los dedos y sus palmas. Es doloroso pero él intenta levantarse mientras que Spinel tiene que proteger a Nora del aparente secuestro de las naves. 

Perla entonces aparece y levanta al híbrido mientras ella a su vez carga a Greg, sin embargo repentinamente uno de los dedos de la mano gigante atrapa a Steven, golpeando al híbrido contra el suelo. Él cae inconsciente, pero Steven jura que escucha los gritos de Lars, Connie y algunos otros sonidos extraños. 

******

**[En Homeworld]**

Lapis se detiene repentinamente -Esperen...¿Nos olvidamos de Eyeball?- La gema azul pregunta aterrada al darse cuenta de que ella no veía a la gema roja. 

-Oh no- Amatista y Peridot se tensan, la gema morada pone su mano aterrada por su pelo -¿Cuando la perdimos?- Amatista pregunta sorprendida. 

-Pero yo estoy aquí- Eyeball exclama con calma saliendo del pelo de la gema morada, tanto ella como la gema verde sudan asustadas por el comportamiento repentino y extraño de la gema roja. 

-¿Que haces ahí?- Amatista y Lapis preguntan confundidas. 

-Tú pelo me recuerda al pelo de Jasper- Eyeball responde con emoción -Dejen que las lleve con ella...Creo que debe estar por aquí- La gema roja exclama saltando con alegría del pelo de la gema morada. El grupo de las Crystal Gems no tiene otra opción, y ellas siguen Eyeball, el problema es que en realidad la gema roja no sabe a donde esta yendo. 

******

En Beach City, Perla, Greg, Rubí y Zafiro observan cómo la nave de Homeworld se esta alejando, llevándose a Steven, Lars, Connie, Spinel y Nora dentro de esta. La gema roja y el humano del grupo están llorando cascadas, mientras que la gema azul esta mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar insultos al aire. Perla siente algunas lagrimas bajando por sus ojos, pero entonces ella se pega así misma una bofetada -Creo que tengo una solución, no es tiempo para lamentarse- La gema blanca ordena y ella toma a todo el grupo para llevárselos hacía el templo. 

**[Horas después]**

En la nave con forma de mano, Steven se esta despertando encadenado de pies y manos a la pared, las gemas habían tomado precauciones para que él no se escapara al parecer -¡Steven!- Lars y Connie exclaman preocupados notando que el híbrido se había despertado. 

-Chicos...¿Que hacen aquí?- Steven pregunta confundido, su voz es bastante baja por el dolor y el debilitamiento del tejido del híbrido. 

Sarcásticamente Lars balancea un vaso de jugo que tenía al momento de ser secuestrado en la Tierra -Venimos a desearte feliz cumpleaños- El pelirrojo exclama con molestia, recibiendo un golpe en la barriga de parte de Connie. 

-Terminamos en el fuego cruzado durante el combate contra las gemas en Beach City, así que nos secuestraron. Tampoco tenemos forma de atravesar la barrera de la celda, me quitaron mi espada- La chica india explica con preocupación, Steven golpea su cabeza contra la pared repentinamente, la pared parece resquebrajarse incluso con la debilidad del híbrido. 

-¿Donde esta Spinel?- Steven pregunta con seriedad, pero los otros dos humanos no tienen respuesta -...Lars. ¿El vaso todavía tiene algo para que pueda beber?- El híbrido pregunta, confundiendo un poco a Lars. 

-Si. ¿Por que?- El pelirrojo pregunta confundido. 

-Tengo que beber algo necesito mi saliva sanadora- Steven no tarda en responder, por lo que un sorprendido Lars le da lo último de jugo que queda al híbrido. Steven entonces escupe en su mano con un poco de dificultad, el tejido del híbrido tarda apenas unos minutos en curarse, pero entonces Steven rompe sus ataduras con calma con un simple movimiento de manos -Salgamos de aquí- El híbrido ordena. 

-¿Pero como salimos de aquí?- Lars pregunta sorprendido, pero entonces el pelirrojo ve a Steven poner un brazo en el campo de fuerza de la celda, al híbrido no le afecta y hay un espacio para que los humanos puedan cruzar -¿Pero una vez estemos a fuera que?- El pelirrojo pregunta preocupado.

-Deja que nosotros nos encarguemos- Connie y Steven exclaman, a pesar de que la india esta emocionada por la aventura, el híbrido esta extraordinariamente serio. En otra celda Spinel esta acurrucando a Nora, la gema rosa esta intentando pensar como salir. 

******************************************************************

_Advertencia_: La siguiente escena es un extra, y como tal no debe ser considerada como canónica dentro del fanfic. Es solo humor.

Pucci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure): Entonces. ¿Fuiste vencido por algo como un pequeño niño con la habilidad para controlar el oxigeno? 

Steven: Si, algo así, aunque no llamaría a una Peridot algo como un niño pequeño. 

Pucci: *Se llena de emoción* Dime Steven. ¿Crees en la gravedad? 


	84. 84-Juro que volveremos a vernos

Los llantos de Nora inundan la celda mientras que Spinel la acurruca en un intento de calmarla -¿No puedes hacer que esa cosa se calle?- Una Peridot pregunta con molestia a la gema rosa, pero por su parte ella entonces se estira repentinamente hacía el campo de fuerza de la celda, chocando con brutalidad contra este y sorprendiendo a la gema verde, notablemente asustada por las capacidades de cambio de forma de Spinel. 

-Es una bebé, llámala cosa y te doblaré como un pretzel- La gema rosa amenaza con molestia mirando a la Peridot fijamente a los ojos, pero rápidamente Spinel se fija nuevamente en Nora -Descuida Nora, encontraré un modo de sacarte de aquí- La gema rosa declara mientras roza su frente contra la frente de la bebé triste. 

-No tengo ni idea de que es un pretzel- La Peridot menciona recuperando la compostura y alejándose de la celda, pero los lloros de Nora continúan siendo un problema para las gemas de Homeworld, ellas no están acostumbradas a ese tipo de ruidos, en realidad ellas tampoco saben que es un bebé, solo les parece un humano pequeño. 

La gema rosa deja a Nora en el suelo unos momentos, a continuación Spinel golpea la pared junto a la puerta con fuerza pero tras unos minutos ella encuentra que los materiales de la pared no ceden -...Quizás vamos a pasar más tiempo en este lugar de lo que esperamos Nora- La gema rosa menciona tomando a la bebé en sus brazos una vez más -Oh vamos no llores- Spinel exclama intentando limpiar las lagrimas de Nora, pero estas no paran de salir. 

La gema rosa piensa, intentando crear algún plan -Algo se me esta escapando...Hey Nora. ¿Quieres ver un truco?- Spinel pregunta con calma intentando alegrar a la bebé, la sollozante Nora fija su atención en la gema rosa. Entonces de su gema, Spinel saca con un pequeño brillo un par de anillos, con los que ella hace pequeños trucos, dejando que los anillos pasen entre sus dedos girando, esto parece de hecho calmar a Nora -¿Sabes? Tú padre me dio esto. Planeo usarlos en un futuro para casarme con Steven- La gema rosa menciona con una sonrisa calmada, mientras que la bebé continua mirando los trucos con anillos. 

-Espera, claro, Steven ya estuvo en una situación así antes- Spinel exclama recordando alguna de las narraciones del híbrido -Voy a necesitar tú ayuda Nora- La gema rosa añade, ella deja de hacer trucos con los anillos, para decepción de Nora. Spinel levanta a la bebé, la gema rosa entonces estira su brazo hacía lo alto del campo de fuerza y deja a Nora en medio de este. Al ser una híbrido, la bebé es inmune al campo de fuerza y crea un espacio por el que Spinel pasa rápidamente. 

Nora casi cae al suelo pero la gema rosa la atrapa -Gracias por tu ayuda- Spinel exclama acariciando la pequeña cabeza de la bebé, Nora intenta que la gema rosa continúe los mimos. Spinel se estira por los pasillos, intentando pasar sigilosamente pero entonces ella empieza a oír disparo y gritos -Parece que Steven ya se escapo- Spinel menciona con emoción y ella corre hacia el lugar de los sonidos. Entre las manos de la gema rosa aun están los anillos, y Nora. 

Por otro lado, Steven esta corriendo por la nave con Connie y Lars detrás de él -¡Estamos en el espacio!- El pelirrojo exclama aterrado desviándose para ver una compuerta que da vista al exterior de la nave, el híbrido y la chica india no están sorprendidos por las palabras de Lars pero entonces ellos se dan cuenta de que no es que estuvieran en la atmósfera o saliendo de la Tierra. 

-¡¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?!- Steven pregunta aterrado viendo Homeworld a la distancia. 

-No se, perdimos el tiempo- Connie menciona desconcertada -¿Eso es Homeworld? Se ve peor de lo que me hablaste- La chica india recalca sorprendida, pero entonces aparecen más gemas para atacarles después del escape. El híbrido se apresura y crea una burbuja, por lo que el ataque que utiliza oxigeno ya es ineficaz contra él o sus amigos. De paso, Steven utiliza su burbuja para arrollar a las gemas a través de los pasillos. 

Sin embargo dicho movimiento es peligroso, ya que empieza a romper partes de la nave -¡Cuidado!- Lars exclama con molestia mientras él gira sin control dentro de la burbuja, a diferencia del híbrido y Connie que están más acostumbrados a aquella experiencia. Pero sobre ellos saltan un grupo de Peridot que explotan contra la burbuja rosada, que empieza a resquebrajarse un poco, pero además las explosiones causan aun más daño dentro de la nave. 

Debido a un agujero en el suelo, Steven, Lars y Connie caen en uno de los motores principales de la nave, donde un grupo de ingenieras Peridot estaban trabajando hasta que fueron interrumpidas. Las gemas verdes están a punto de atacar al grupo cuando Spinel cae desde atrás de ellas junto con Nora, por lo que las Peridot se dividen en dos para atacar a ambos lados. 

-¡Spinel!- El híbrido llama llegando rápidamente a donde esta la gema rosa ignorando a las Peridot -¿Estas bien?- Steven pregunta con preocupación, esquivando sin fijarse demasiado en los ataques de las gemas verdes, mientras que por su parte la gema rosa las golpea, ella se estira alrededor del híbrido y las Peridot. 

-¡Si! ¿Estas tú bien?- Spinel pregunta con preocupación.

-¡Fijense en pelear!- Connie reclama con molestia mientras ella esta pateando y saltando sobre Peridot's mientras tiene que cargar a Lars. 

La chica india es ignorada por la pareja mientras que las gemas verdes están frustradas por ir perdiendo el combate en aquellas condiciones -Estamos en bastantes problemas- Steven exclama con preocupación hablando con Spinel, el híbrido esta entre tanto encerrando a una Peridot en una burbuja y utilizándola como una bola de boliche contra otras gemas verdes -Estamos muy cerca de Homeworld- Steven explica con preocupación. 

-¡¿No tenemos modo de cambiar la dirección de la nave?! Creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe conducir estas cosas- La gema rosa recalca mientras golpea a una Peridot y la entierra en el suelo, rápidamente el híbrido niega, en esta ocasión ellos no tenían a Perla o alguien con el conocimiento para dirigir la nave. Los problemas solo aumentan cuando unas Peridot se tiran a los motores y explotan, dañando la maquinaria de la nave. 

-Esto es como la última vez que me secuestraron en una nave de este tipo- Steven exclama con molestia mientras levanta a Spinel en brazos, y entonces él sale corriendo para atrapar también a Lars y Connie. Las Peridot's que no se suicidaron en aquel acto salieron corriendo a otro lugar. 

-Oigan, si ellas están huyendo quizás hay un modo de escapar de esta nave- La chica india señala con rapidez mientras que el pelirrojo esta llorando aterrado. Por lo que con rapidez Steven corre detrás de las gemas verdes, que intentan escapar de aquel grupo, las Rubíes y otras gemas de la nave también están huyendo porque los motores inestables están desmoronando la nave.

Como demostró el ataque a la Tierra, hay pequeñas naves dentro de la nave más grande que las gemas de las Nuevas Crystal Gems intentan utilizar para salvar sus vidas -No podemos dejarlas aquí- Steven menciona con preocupación. 

-¡Claro que podemos!- Lars responde rápidamente golpeando al híbrido pero cuando el puño del pelirrojo choca contra la cabeza de Steven, el puño de Lars cruje -...¡Ahhh!- El pelirrojo grita por el dolor mientras que Connie intenta callarlo, el caos solo se hace peor con los lloros de Nora, que vuelven precisamente debido al ruido y la confusión. 

-Steven, tenemos que apresurarnos, Nora y tú son más importantes para mi que todas estas gemas de Homeworld...y supongo que Lars y Connie también, más Connie que Lars en realidad- Spinel rápidamente recalca y ella se estira para llevar arrastrando si es necesario al grupo hacía una de las naves. Aunque hay cierta resistencia por parte de Steven, la gema rosa logra entrar en una de las pequeñas naves de emergencia. 

-¡Esperen! Creo que puedo enviarlos a ustedes a Beach City en una burbuja- El híbrido exclama con preocupación mientras otras gemas de Homeworld intentan entrar en la nave de manera desordenada, produciendo incluso daños en la pequeña nave de escape. 

-¡Pero tú no podrías ir con nosotros!- Spinel protesta rápidamente apretando con dificultad la mano de Steven. Connie y Lars están luchando con algunas gemas por el espacio dentro del vehículo. 

-Prometo que volveremos a vernos- El híbrido asegura, pero entonces la gema rosa se arrodilla con dificultad encima de una de las Rubíes de la nave. 

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- Spinel sentencia mostrando los dos anillos en su mano libre, mientras que esta cargando a Nora con la otra -¡Se que no es el momento pero por favor, estoy muy nerviosa!- La gema rosa exclama con preocupación, algunas pequeñas lagrimas salen por sus ojos. 

Steven estaba sorprendido por esa pregunta, pero entonces el híbrido toma la mano de la gema rosa -¡Si!- Steven acepta con emoción mientras sus ojos lagrimean, en la extraña proposición ambos se colocan los anillos. Repentinamente por culpa de una Peridot la nave sale disparada, sin embargo debido a los daños, en el exterior la nave tiene una pequeña abertura que pronto se convertirá en una brecha conforme la nave entra en la atmósfera de Homeworld. 

Steven y Spinel se dan un beso, entonces el híbrido corre a encerrar a Lars y Connie en una burbuja, solo para que después él también encierre a Spinel y Nora en una. El híbrido se mantiene en su burbuja personal, la turbulencia se torna mayor como el pánico dentro de las burbujas. 

Los ojos del híbrido y la gema se ven directamente. La nave entonces explota, con las burbujas rosas dispersándose en distintos lugares debido a dicha explosión. Steven ve el Sol desde el suelo, recuperando la consciencia, entonces él mira al anillo en su mano -...Volveremos a vernos- El híbrido sentencia con un poco de tristeza. 

Lars y Connie en realidad no cayeron tan lejos de él, el problema era Spinel y Nora. 


	85. 85-No se cómo arrodillarme

Spinel siente que algo esta mal, pero nada parece fuera de lo ordinario, era el cumpleaños número 15 de Steven, y el segundo que ella celebraba con él. La gema rosa observa como en ese momento el híbrido esta hablando con Lapis y Peridot sobre una saga de películas de ciencia ficción que sinceramente, a Spinel le interesa poco, pero de todas formas ella acabaría viendo las películas con el grupo. 

Una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de la gema rosa mientras ella ve a Steven, pero entonces Spinel desvía la mirada, fijándose en cómo Perla y Greg están hablando en el interior del granero. Amatista por motivos que la gema rosa desconoce esta noqueada al lado de ellos dos, pero a ella le importa poco -Hey- Spinel saluda estirándose hacia el humano y la gema blanca, que corresponden el saludo amigablemente. 

-Spinel. ¿Te estas divirtiendo?- Perla pregunta amablemente a la gema rosa, pero entonces ella ve como Spinel desvía un poco la mirada para asegurarse de que nadie esta viendo u oyendo. 

-¿Pueden guardar un secreto?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad.

-Seguro- Greg exclama con calma.

-Guardé un secreto por miles de años, si- La gema blanca responde con calma. 

-Bueno...yo...- Spinel un poco nerviosa juega con sus manos, aunque al estirarse, los dedos de ella se enredan como serpientes por unos momentos -Esperen- La gema rosa rápidamente exclama mientras desenreda sus dedos, entonces ella finalmente deja que su gema brille y ella retira dos anillos -Andy me dio esto...¿Como los uso para casarme con Steven?- Spinel pregunta tomando valor, aunque ella no sabe exactamente de donde. 

Perla mantiene silencio mientras ella no sabe que decir, pero el humano al lado de ella tiene una pequeña risa -Es un poco pronto para eso, pero es muy sencillo en realidad, solo tienes que arrodillarte y preguntarle- Greg explica con simpleza y la amabilidad propia de su personalidad mientras que la gema blanca esta confundida. 

-¿Qué?- Perla pregunta. 

-¿Arrodillarme cómo?- Spinel pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Simplemente colocas una rodilla en el suelo mientras tu otra pierna permanece...más recta, supongo que puedes decirlo de ese modo- El humano responde con calma, pero entonces él nota la mirada confusa de la gema rosa -...¿No sabes como arrodillarte?- Greg pregunta confundido. 

-Mhhhh- Spinel exclama pensando, entonces ella estira su pierna izquierda de tal forma que coloca su rodilla en el suelo, pero ella continua parada, y entonces la gema rosa estira su pierna derecha para hacer un cuadrado -No- Spinel responde con seguridad mientras que el padre del híbrido suspira. 

******

Un golpe inocente de Nora despierta a Spinel de su sueño -¡Ah!- La gema rosa exclama al despertarse repentinamente, casi golpeando a la bebé en el proceso, pero entonces Spinel se da cuenta de la situación -Nora, creo que me dormí. Y tuve un sueño, tú no estabas ahí pero algún día te contaré sobre los cumpleaños de Steven...Ahora que lo pienso el cumpleaños número 16 no esta muy lejos, pero supongo que yo ya no podía esperar- La gema rosa exclama con calma mientras levanta a Nora en sus brazos. 

-Te presento a Homeworld, Nora. Aquí vivía tu madre hasta que ella decidió irse. Ahora el planeta es basura- Spinel señala mientras ella observa a su alrededor, el rostro de la gema rosa va palideciendo poco a poco al darse cuenta de que alrededor de ellas dos no hay nadie. Nora por otro lado esta indiferente respecto a su alrededor, ella esta agarrando una de las coletas de Spinel. 

La gema rosa ve como en edificios a la lejanía una especie de bolas de fuego caen, empezando a destruir los edificios de la ciudad más cercana, los ojos de la bebe se mantienen fijos en el cabello rosado -Muy bien, definitivamente allí no vamos a ir- Spinel sentencia rápidamente y ella decide ir en la dirección contraria. Aquella región ahora esta densamente poblada por vegetación que la gema rosa explora con curiosidad. 

En un principió Spinel camina por allí con tranquilidad, en Homeworld no deberían de haber animales peligrosos, pero entonces un sonido repentino la alerta, pero entonces la gema rosa se da cuenta de que se trata de del estómago de la bebé, los ojos de Spinel miran fijamente -Oh no, no tengo nada para darte de comer- La gema rosa exclama preocupada con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. Spinel por unos momentos piensa en juntar pasto, pero ella ya sabe que los humanos no pueden comer eso. 

-Vamos a tener que ir a buscar algo- La gema rosa exclama mientras ella estira su brazo alrededor del abdomen de Nora, por lo que Spinel entonces empieza a investigar en busca de cualquier comestible que la bebé pueda consumir, el problema sería encontrar frutas o vegetales en aquella zona, la vegetación no era comida, pero quizás si Spinel llega a alguna de las zonas agrícolas de Homeworld ella podría encontrar frutas o verduras. 

******

El rugido del estómago de Nora no se detiene, aunque parece que la bebé empieza a caer cada vez más exhausta, Spinel le da algunas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda mientras ella acuna a la bebé muy cerca de su hombro.

Spinel camina por horas en lo que son una especie de hierbas altas de un color azulado, ella mantiene a Nora oculta entre la hierba cuando finalmente a unas decenas de metros la gema rosa logra ver algo. Spinel estira su cuello y ella gira su cabeza en múltiples direcciones, comprobando que no parece haber nadie, entonces ella va corriendo hacia una especie de campo de cultivo de Homeworld.

-...No estoy segura de que puedas comer esto- La gema rosa recalca un poco nerviosa viendo el cultivo, es como una especie de maíz de color morado. Spinel mira fijamente a Nora, ella no tiene muchas reacciones usualmente pero ahora la bebé se nota cansada -Vamos a intentarlo- La gema rosa sentencia y ella saca un grano del vegetal, acercándolo a la boca de Nora. 

Inicialmente la bebé se niega a comer, pero Spinel recuerda como Perla le había enseñado a alimentar a Nora -Aquí viene el avión- La gema rosa exclama convirtiendo su mano en una pequeña avión, ella lo toma muy literalmente, pero funciona con la bebé extraña, que come un grano con cierta dificultad debido su falta de dientes. Nora come aquel vegetal como si se tratara más bien de un dulce, y traga más de lo que mastica. 

-Voy a tomar un poco para más tarde- Spinel piensa con precaución y empieza a recolectar un poco de ese extraño maíz mientras que Nora se aferra al hombro de la gema rosa. Pero entonces Spinel escucha algo que no se trata de Nora, si no de pequeños pasos dentro del cultivo. Spinel se estira para intentar observar desde arriba de que se trata, pero ella no logra ver nada. 

-Hola ¿Vienes a recoger el cultivo? Hace tiempo que nadie viene por aquí, pero creo que ese no debería ser tu trabajo- Una voz exclama con curiosidad detrás de la gema rosa, pero no parece particularmente agresiva. En cualquier caso Spinel se da la vuelta con rapidez y retrocede unos pasos para ver de quien se trata. 

Era una Lapis, de cabello corto en una especie de pequeña coleta y con pecas -¿Quien eres?- La gema rosa pregunta rápidamente preparándose para escapar en cualquier momento. 

-Una Lapis- Aquella gema azul responde con simpleza -No soy parte de las Nuevas Crystal Gems si eso te preguntas, solo estoy terraformando con mi compañera- Lapis exclama con calma y alegría mientras ella vuela cerca de Spinel -¿Que haces aquí?- La gema azul pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Ella es Nora, ella necesita comer, así que estoy utilizando estos cultivos de aquí. ¿Hay algún problema con ello?- Spinel explica con curiosidad, entonces ella enseña a Nora a esa Lapis, que observa con un poco de confusión al primer bebé que ella vio en toda su existencia. 

-Debería preguntar a mi compañera...¿Que tipo de gema es esta?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad, aunque al momento de hablar de su compañera ella parece un poco dudosa. Spinel por su parte no cree que ella debería responder a esa pregunta, por lo que ella hace un pequeño gesto con su mano que desestima la pregunta de la gema azul. 

-Es complicado responder a eso, pero no es nada importante- Spinel asegura con rapidez -Bueno, es un placer conocerte Lapis, yo soy Spinel...¿Te parece si te llamo Nice Lapis? Ya conozco a una Lapis, pero no se parece tanto a ti- La gema rosa pregunta con alegría estirándose hacia la gema azul para extender su mano a ella, aunque Nice Lapis mira el gesto con un poco de confusión, ella toma la mano de Spinel. 

-¡Un apodo encantador!- La gema azul exclama con emoción -Vamos, te voy a llevar a conocer a mi compañera, estoy segura de que a ella le agradarás- Nice Lapis asegura mientras ella vuela, guiando a la gema rosa a una parte central del enorme cultivo, donde se encuentra una especie de edificio de color azulado que alguna vez fue habitado por un grupo de Lapis. 

Spinel entra con cuidado en le interior del edificio mientras que Nice Lapis abre con rapidez -¡¿Donde estabas?!- Otra Lapis pregunta con molestia en un tono autoritario -...¿Que hace una Spinel aquí?- La gema azul pregunta con rapidez y una pizca de confusión a su compañera. 

-Es por ella que me retrase, encontré a una Spinel y una Nora en los cultivos- Nice Lapis exclama con simpleza. 

-¿Qué es una Nora?- La otra Lapis pregunta con confusión. 

-Es una bebé- Spinel explica con calma mientras las dos gemas azules estaban en su conversación -No es que yo quiera molestarlas, pero afuera es muy peligroso para Nora, mi trabajo ahora mismo es cuidar de ella mientras busco a mis...compañeros- La gema rosa explica con un poco de pena. 

-...Esta bien, puedes quedarte pero no hables mucho- La otra Lapis exclama con seriedad, entonces ella suspira -Homeworld no es lo mismo que era, sin las diamantes este sitio es un caos por culpa de aquellas Crystal Gems y los soldados de esa traidora Jasper- La gema azul se queja con molestia, mientras que Spinel baja la mirada por unos momentos, solo para observar el lugar. 

La gema rosa se coloca en uno de los cubículos de las paredes donde las gemas usualmente habitan, es poco espacioso pero Spinel puede cambiar de forma para acomodar a la calmada Nora dentro de una de las pequeñas habitaciones. La gema rosa acaricia la espalda de la bebé, para Nora es incómodo dormir en aquel frío y duro lugar pero no había nada mejor, por lo que ella empieza a dormir, se esta haciendo de noche -...¿Es como una especie de guijarro o algo así?¿Cuál es el propósito de ella?- Lapis pregunta con curiosidad al lado de Nice Lapis. 

-Ella solo come, duerme y produce deshechos- Spinel explica con calma, aunque Nice Lapis permanece curiosa observando a la bebé, la otra Lapis es más directa. 

-Suena como si ella fuera inútil- La otra Lapis asegura. 

-Ella no lo es, no la llames así- Spinel rápidamente se estira con molestia directamente hacia la cara de la gema azul, que sorprendida por el repentino movimiento casi cae de espaldas, pero ella se mantiene firme ya que la gema rosa retrocede, ella no quería pelear en ese momento -Voy a llamarte Mean Lapis- Spinel exclama con indiferencia mientras ella intenta seguir fijándose en Nora. 

-...Eres rara- Mean Lapis sentencia y ella se va a su propio cubículo en una esquina superior. 

La gema rosa suspira, ella entonces nota que Nora esta dormida completamente. Entonces Spinel se fija en su mano que posee un anillo -...Steven- La gema rosa exclama con algunas pequeñas lagrimas, preguntándose que había sucedido con el híbrido en aquel momento, pero Spinel no se fijo en que ella estaba ignorando completamente a Nice Lapis. 

-¿Que es un Steven?- Nice Lapis pregunta con curiosidad con una pequeña sonrisa -...¿Por que cae agua de tu cara?- La gema azul añade mientras ella controla con confusión las lagrimas que caen de los ojos de la gema rosa, pero Spinel rápidamente se limpia la cara. 

-Steven es...es difícil explicarlo pero él es mi novio, lo amo- La gema rosa explica a Nice Lapis, pero ella inmediatamente ve que la gema azul no entiende el concepto -Te lo explicaré otro día, ahora quiero dormir- Spinel sentencia con indiferencia, pero ella sabe que Nice Lapis tampoco entiende el concepto de dormir. La gema azul se coloca en el cubículo al lado de la gema rosa y la híbrido. 

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?- Nice Lapis pregunta con emoción, pero entonces ella nota como Spinel y Nora no se mueven, ellas solo tienen sus ojos cerrados -Qué curioso- La gema azul señala tocando la frente de la gema rosa con su dedo, pero ella no responde. Los siguientes días podían ser interesantes, eso emociona a Nice Lapis. 


	86. 86-Atlas

-¡¿Donde demonios estamos?!- El aterrado Lars pregunta mientras que Connie esta recolectando algunos palos que hay alrededor de la zona en la que ellos aterrizaron después de la explosión de la nave, por otro lado Steven esta sentado en una roca algo adolorido -¡Vayámonos de aquí rápido! ¡¿No ven que hay una maldita guerra?!- Lars pregunta alterado mientras señala como se pueden oír disparos o explosiones kilómetros alrededor de su posición. 

Habían pasado apenas unos minutos desde que aquel evento ocurrió, el híbrido tardo poco en encontrar a los dos humanos -Lars, yo se usar una espada, y Steven es literalmente igual o más fuerte que casi cualquier gema. No te preocupes, ahora debemos centrarnos en encontrar refugió, recursos y buscar a Spinel y Nora- La chica india menciona tomando el control de la situación. 

Lars frustrado suspira y se oculta detrás de la roca en la que Steven esta sentado -...Connie, me comprometí- El híbrido exclama repentinamente atrayendo la atención de Connie, quien salta de la emoción hacia Steven como buenos amigos. 

-¡Que emoción, Steven!¡Quiero ser la dama de honor de Spinel!- La chica india reclama mientras intenta hablar con el híbrido. El pelirrojo del grupo por otro lado esta pensando porque de todas las personas en el universo, él tenía que quedarse atrapado con Steven y Connie, y que clase de dios perverso lo había permitido. 

-Si, ok, lo entiendo. Felicidades. Ahora Steven. ¿Que tal si te preocupas por tu novia y usas tus poderes emocionales para sacarnos de este planeta lo más rápido posible?- Lars pregunta rápidamente interrumpiendo la charla de los dos amigos mientras él palmea la espalda de Steven, intentando apresurar al híbrido. 

-Oh, claro que estoy muy preocupado por Spinel. Pero en primer lugar, sé que ella puede defenderse porque es una persona más capaz de lo que parece y confío mucho en ella. Y en segundo lugar, yo sé que puedo romper la espalda de cualquier cosa que se atreva a dañarla- Steven responde al principió con una sonrisa, que repentinamente se torna en un extraño sentimiento de molestia, aunque dicha emoción desaparece rápidamente del híbrido. 

-Ya lo oíste Lars, todo a su tiempo- Connie exclama con calma, mientras que el pelirrojo suda con preocupación. 

-Oigan, al menos pueden decirme que esta pasando. ¿Por que hay una guerra en este planeta?- Lars pregunta, el sonido del combate envía malas vibras a través de su columna, como si en cualquier momento él pudiera morir por alguna bala perdida o similar. 

-Crisis de sucesión en una monarquía absolutista y totalitaria. Además de un vació de poder durante un interregno- Connie responde con calma, pero las palabras de ella solo dejan a Lars muy confundido, Steven suspira y mira directamente al pelirrojo, que busca que el híbrido le explique en palabras que él entienda la situación. 

-...¿Recuerdas cuando esos brazos gigantes aparecieron en Beach City?- Steven pregunta con seriedad. 

-Si- Lars responde y asiente. 

-Bueno, en esa nave iban mis tías, Blue Diamond y Yellow Diamond, porque la madre de ellas dos, mi abuela, White Diamond, decidió que ya no quería ser líder de toda una raza y se retiro, dejándome literalmente todo a mi. Entonces ocurrieron algunos problemas, teniendo que explicar que paso con mi madre y todos fuimos a Homeworld. Pero resulta que Jasper y Bismuth también iban a Homeworld en una nave hecha por ellas mismas. Me negué a ser soberano de Homeworld y mientras tanto el caos de la retirada de White solo aumento, mientras que Bismuth y Jasper pelearon entre ellas, y cada una formo su grupo de gemas que necesitaban un líder para gobernarse e iniciando una guerra civil en la capital que llevo a Blue y Yellow a intervenir mientras que yo y mi familia nos ibamos de Homeworld, todo termino desencadenando en una guerra civil aun mayor desde entonces. Dos años de guerra civil en total- Steven explica, la voz del híbrido lo abandona y su garganta se seca. 

-...Eso fue muy confuso y creo que demasiada información para que yo la pueda procesar- Lars asegura con sopresa mientras sus ojos parecen no poder mirar a un punto fijo en particular. El pelirrojo sacude entonces su cabeza -¿Me estas diciendo que te negaste a volverte rey de todo un planeta?¡¿Por qué harías eso?!- Lars pregunta sorprendido. 

-¿Por que yo debería decidir el destino de miles de millones de personas o continuar un gobierno como el de White Diamond?- Steven pregunta con molestia, Connie por su parte coloca su mano sobre el hombro del híbrido intentando evitar que sus dos nuevos compañeros se maten o algo antes de que siquiera se muevan más de 50 metros. 

-Pero en resumen, estamos en medio de una guerra por culpa de tu familia y tú- Lars exclama con rapidez, pero entonces un grito repentino de Steven devora todo el valor que el pelirrojo podía tener para enfrentarse al adolescente de 15 años, incluso la chica india se rinde y ella se aleja un poco del híbrido cuando el suelo debajo de sus pies se rompe. 

-¡No fue mi culpa!- Steven sentencia en una especie de berrinche infantil y se va a esconder debajo de algunas piedras. 

-Mira lo que hiciste, ahora tendremos que consolarlo hasta que decida salir- Connie exclama con calma mientras ella se acerca a las rocas donde el híbrido se esconde, mientras que el pelirrojo traga saliva y acompaña a la chica india, para intentar juntos los dos, calmar a Steven. 

-Escucha Steven, solo estoy muy emocional porque quiero vivir- Lars empieza a recitar una disculpa que podría haber sido escrita por un estudiante para disculparse con un compañero porque un profesor lo obligo a hacerlo después de un incidente. Afortunadamente para él Steven es muy sensible, pero Connie no olvida tan rápido como el híbrido. 

******

-Me duele la espalda- Lars exclama mientras Connie lo obliga a cargar todo lo que ella recolecta, y a Steven, quien resulta ser más pesado de lo que aparenta.

-Tú lo buscaste, Lars- La chica india responde con indiferencia poniendo más rocas a propósito en la espalda del pelirrojo. 

-¿Por que necesitamos tantas rocas?- Lars pregunta con molestia mientras caen algunas gotas de sudor por su cabeza. 

-Para hacer fuego, tirarlas a alguna amenaza y demás- Connie responde con calma mientras ella coloca aun más rocas encima de la espalda de Lars, en voz baja el pelirrojo recita insultos contra la chica india y el híbrido. 

-Debemos buscar a alguna gema, podrían llevarnos con Blue o Yellow, incluso Jasper es una buena idea. No tenemos otro modo de guiarnos por Homeworld- Steven añade mientras que Connie piensa que hacer. 

-También podríamos tomar como prisionera alguna de las Nuevas Crystal Gems de Bismuth, si no encontramos ninguna guía mejor- La chica india sugiere, pero el híbrido responde terminantemente. 

-No- Steven sentencia, y por lo tanto Connie acepta dicha resolución porque sin el híbrido de su lado probablemente ella y Lars no podrían sobrevivir mucho allí.

-Oígan...¿Eso son platanos rojos?- Lars pregunta sorprendido viendo por primera vez uno de los cultivos de Homeworld. 

-¡Oh! Encontramos comida- Connie alegremente tumba a Lars mientras que Steven salta de la espalda del pelirrojo, corriendo hacia aquellos extraños cultivos. Lars en el suelo también se mueve rápidamente para seguir a los dos adolescentes de menor edad y estatura que él. 

El pelirrojo come aquellas frutas con cierta curiosidad, parece que el híbrido y la chica india los comen sin problemas. La tarde pasa rápidamente para aquel grupo, ocultándose entre los cultivos por el momento, a parte de los sonidos lejanos, no parece que hubiera nadie con ellos. 

Steven no puede conciliar el sueño, pero sus dos compañeros si, así que Connie le encargo vigilar el lugar mientras ella y el pelirrojo descansan, aunque Connie le recomendó a él no quedarse despierto todo el tiempo -...Me siento como Perla- El híbrido sentencia observando a sus amigos dormir. En otras partes de Homeworld, Lapis, Peridot y Amatista llegan a una base de una de las diversas facciones de Homeworld y en la Tierra, Perla pone en marcha su plan para rescatar al grupo. 


	87. 87-Cansancio en mi piel

Amatista sostiene la mandíbula de Lapis con fuerza, la gema azul se retuerce un poco nerviosa, mientras que por otro lado Peridot esta escondida debajo de los restos de un antiguo escritorio, Eyeball también esta entrando en pánico mientras los pasos de soldados se escuchan cada vez más cerca de la habitación-¿Que hacemos?- La gema roja pregunta con preocupación. 

El grupo de gemas se había involucrado por error en una zona controlada por las Crystal Gems de Bismuth, finalmente el temor había ganado a la gema azul, y para sorpresa de ellas mismas, Peridot y Amatista son las más responsables y capaces en ese momento. La gema verde mira hacia la gema morada, en cuestión de instantes ella tiene que pensar en una solución. 

De forma repentina la mano de Amatista se extiende, tomando a Eyeball por la cabeza, la gema morada a gran velocidad embiste la pared, atravesándola para confusión de Lapis y Peridot, directo a los soldados enemigos, ella continua sosteniendo la cabeza de la adolorida gema roja -¡Soldado enemiga capturada!- Amatista exclama con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, intentando engañar a aquellas Peridot's y Amatistas soldados. 

-...Buen trabajo- La líder de las Amatistas exclama un poco confundida debido a que ella no recuerda que una de ellas estuviera allí -Vamos a otra zona- La Amatista ordena mientras que ella y sus soldados se retiran, las Peridot's por su parte empiezan a inspeccionar, encontrando también a Peridot y Lapis. Las gemas verdes se miran entre ellas. 

-¿Ella es una prisionera también?- Las Peridot's preguntan a Amatista y Peridot señalando a Lapis, la gema azul tiene una cara de que ella se reiría de la estupidez de las otras gemas en cualquier momento pero ella tiene que contener sus risas. 

-No, ella es una de nosotras- Peridot y Amatista responden rápidamente. 

-...Ve a reponer tu traje en el campamento- Una Peridot sentencia con calma y palmea la espalda de la gema verde, mientras que el resto de gemas mecánicas va a empezar a reconstruir temporalmente parte de la infraestructura de la zona de combate, rápidamente el grupo de gemas sale corriendo de allí, con Amatista aun agarrando la cabeza de Eyeball.

-Nos dijiste que Jasper estaría por aquí- La gema morada exclama con preocupación. 

-Me equivoque- La gema roja declara bastante apenada, pero entonces ella se marea cuando Amatista sacude su cabeza con rabia.

-Amatista, entiendo que estas enojada con Eyeball pero hacer eso no cambiará nada- Peridot menciona con calma intentando detener a Amatista -...¿Estas bien Lapis?- La gema verde pregunta con curiosidad viendo a la gema azul, esto también atrae la atención de la gema morada, naturalmente ellas dos están preocupadas por su compañera más cercana emocionalmente. 

-Pensé que estaría lista pero...me desmoroné bajo presión. Ahora mismo soy una carga pesada para la misión, creí que estaba lista pero me equivoque-Lapis responde con sinceridad, ella encoge sus hombros mientras es observada por sus compañeras. Eyeball estaba por dar una respuesta acerca de eso pero Amatista y Peridot son mucho más rápidas, y quizás era mejor así. 

-Escucha Lapis, no eres una carga, diste un gran paso, nos trajiste aquí y estas tan asustada como el resto de nosotras- La gema morada exclama, la gema verde asiente con emoción mientras que la gema azul permanece lo más serie que ella puede respecto a las palabras de sus compañeras. 

-Que bonitas que son todas ustedes como equipo. ¿Puedes bajarme ahora?- Eyeball pregunta cuando todo parece calmarse y Peridot deja de colocar su mano encima de su boca, con indiferencia Amatista deja a la gema roja caer al piso. Eyeball cae de cara . 

-Nos mentiste- Lapis y Peridot acusan rápidamente. 

-No- Eyeball responde con calma. 

-Es solo que ella no recuerda o no sabe donde estamos- Amatista exclama con una pizca de molestia -No recomiendo que prestemos mucha atención a Eyeball- La gema morada menciona con calma. 

-¡Oye!- La gema roja se queja, aunque lo que decía ella era cierto. 

-Bien- Lapis y Peridot aceptan con indiferencia -Pero cambiando de tema. ¿Que hacemos ahora? Parece que hay un campamento cerca, pero no tenemos las contraseñas o alguna forma de entrar. ¿Como podríamos conseguir una contraseña?- La gema verde exclama con curiosidad a sus amigas, las que ella cree serán mucho más capacitadas en la tarea. 

-Podríamos simplemente preguntarle a una Amatista- La gema azul declara con calma. 

-Eso suena como una trampa muy tonta para que alguna de ellas caigan- Amatista declara con sorpresa. 

-¿Hemos visto el mismo tipo de Amatistas? Ellas caerán en la trampa completamente, son Amatistas bastante tontas, Amatista- Lapis responde con seriedad y una pizca de sorpresa. 

-...¡Oye!- Amatista responde después del aparente insulto hacia ella durante la conversación. En realidad esto provoca una pequeña risa en Peridot y Lapis, mientras que Eyeball no entiende el chiste acerca de las gemas moradas -Esta bien, podemos intentarlo- Amatista exclama aceptando la sugerencia de la gema azul.

-¿Puedes fingir ser nuestra prisionera?- La gema verde pregunta con seriedad a la gema roja, Amatista y Lapis entienden que aquella parte es un detalle vital de la infiltración en el ejército de Bismuth, ellas tienen que parecer soldados leales desde hace bastante o al menos que ellas habían capturado a la gema roja contra su voluntad. 

-¿Puedo?- Eyeball pregunta con curiosidad.

-Estamos condenadas- Amatista y Lapis sentencian con algunas gotas de sudor cayendo por sus frentes mientras que Peridot quiere destrozar a la gema roja. 

******

-¿Que esta haciendo ella?- Mean Lapis pregunta confundida viendo dormir a Spinel y Nora. Observándolas a ellas dos también esta Nice Lapis, quien esta tocando con su dedo el rostro de la bebé. 

-Según Spinel, están durmiendo- Nice Lapis responde con curiosidad, pero entonces el grupo recibe una mirada confusa de Mean Lapis. Con curiosidad Mean Lapis abre uno de los ojos de Nora sin previo aviso, la bebé entonces se despierta repentinamente y procede a golpear la mano de la gema azul, que apenas se sorprende por la inofensiva fuerza de Nora. 

-Patética- Mean Lapis menciona con soberbia. 

-¿Qué?- Spinel pregunta somnolienta mientras ella se levanta, encontrando entonces la situación de la bebé y las dos gemas azules. La gema rosa rápidamente aparta a Nora, cuya mirada se pierde en el espacio mientras ella no puede concentrarse muy bien -¿Que están haciendo?- Spinel pregunta confusa a las dos gemas azules. 

-¿Qué estas haciendo tú?- Mean Lapis pregunta con molestia en respuesta.

-Dormir. Es una costumbre de los orgánicos de la Tierra- La gema rosa responde con calma mientras ella sale del cubículo junto con Nora. Mean Lapis no esta sorprendida, ella ya suponía que Spinel debía haber sido una gema de Pink Diamond -Me lo enseño Steven- La gema rosa añade, sorprendiendo a Mean Lapis. 

-¿Quién?- Mean Lapis pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Ya lo mencionaste antes- Nice Lapis añade con alegría.

-Mi novio- Spinel responde, ella recibe otra vez miradas curiosas de las gemas azules -Es un tipo de compañero, de muchas cosas, pasamos bastante tiempo del día juntos- La gema rosa intenta explicar aunque es un poco complicado, no hay muchos precedentes que no puedan ser malinterpretados por las gemas de Homeworld para explicar que es el amor o las relaciones entre por ejemplo Spinel y Steven. 

-Oh, también habías dicho algo de que lo...amabas...¿Esa es la palabra?- Nice Lapis pregunta volando alrededor de la gema rosa. 

-No la molestes, pobre de ella, su diamante la abandono más de una vez y ella recurre a ser compañera de una forma de vida orgánica- Mean Lapis se burla también volando alrededor de Spinel. Ella frunce el ceño ante las palabras de la gema azul. 

-No hables así de Steven- La gema rosa exclama estirándose hacia Mean Lapis, la gema azul rueda los ojos con burla ante el comportamiento de Spinel, quien entonces se dirige a Nice Lapis -Si, esa fue la palabra correcta, el amor es....todo lo que sientes hacía aquellas cosas que quieres. Pero el tipo de amor al que me refiero es especial, es el tipo de amor que sientes por las cosas las amas más que nada, quieres pasar tiempo con ellos, quieres ser más que amigos o mejores amigos, quieres compartir, besar y vivir con ellos todos los días- Spinel exclama, ella casi se derrite pensando en aquellas palabras.

Un tono rojizo invade el rostro de la gema rosa mientras que Nice Lapis esta bastante sorprendida por aquellas palabras -Suenas como una Perla- Mean Lapis exclama con asco. 

-No veo nada de malo, una Perla que conozco es bastante genial- Spinel responde con seriedad, mientras que una pequeña risa sale de la confusa gema azul. Nice Lapis por otro lado permanece al margen, por ahora. 

-Por esto creo que necesitamos a las diamantes de vuelta, sin una autoridad nosotras las gemas nos ponemos extrañas y hablamos de sentimientos y cantamos cosas estúpidas- Mean Lapis se queja -Si solo Pink Diamond no hubiera abandonado el planeta justo después de que White Diamond renunciara. Pensábamos que ella estaba muerta y solo vuelve para abandonarnos otra vez- La gema azul exclama pisando el suelo en un berrinche. 

-Él no era Pink Diamond- Spinel exclama, incluso ella tiene un límite. 

-¿Qué?- Nice Lapis pregunta confusa. 

-Pink Diamond nunca volvió de la Tierra, ella murió allí dando a luz a Steven. Y él es su propia persona, no Pink Diamond. Él nunca iba a quedarse en Homeworld, así que no hables mal de él, yo no voy a tolerar eso- La gema rosa sentencia con seriedad, Nora se apega al brazo de Spinel mientras que Mean Lapis parece temblar, pero de la emoción. 

-Oh. ¿Tú sigues siendo leal a aquella traidora? Pensé que habías sido su sirviente solo en tiempo pasado. Bueno, al menos en eso eres una buena gema, pero no toleraré que tú me hables a mí de esa forma- La gema azul exclama mientras el agua empieza salir desde el subsuelo a la superficie. Nice Lapis por otro lado duda de lo que va a pasar a continuación -¡Lo que dices no tiene sentido! Además, un diamante siempre es un diamante, es lo mismo con todas las gemas- 

-¡No!- Spinel responde con molestia estirándose hacia Mean Lapis, pero entonces un puño de agua golpea a la gema rosa contra la pared. Y eso incluye a Nora, se oye por unos instantes un crujido que para la gema rosa detiene el tiempo prácticamente. 

-Por favor detente- Nice Lapis pregunta a su amiga. 

-¿Por que debería? No ves como ella habla de su diamante, a parte de que esa relación entre una sirviente y su diamante esta mal, estamos hablando sobre la persona que abandono a toda nuestra especie- Mean Lapis responde, pero entonces repentinamente un rayo borra la mitad de su rostro de la existencia. Un rayo proveniente de la mano de la sollozante Nora, a la cual Spinel esta abrazando con fuerza después de aquel golpe. 

Un brillo esta saliendo de la gema de Nora. 

******

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Connie pregunta con preocupación a Steven, quien tiene ojeras.

-Si- El híbrido responde con calma mientras el grupo continua caminando buscando algún lugar en el cual evitar la guerra. 

-Eso no es sano, necesitas dormir- La chica india recalca con calma. 

-Díselo a los estudios y la vida en general, te obliga a dormir poco- Lars exclama con molestia. 

-...Nunca fui a la escuela o al médico en 15 años, no dormir un día no es un problema- Steven sentencia sorprendiendo a los otros dos humanos. 

-Ok, Steven, entiendo que estas preocupado y sensible por Spinel, la guerra y todo esto, pero a pesar de todo debes seguir preocupándote por ti mismo también porque eres importante para todos nosotros- Connie exclama rápidamente colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del híbrido, que gira la mirada intentando ignorar a su amiga. 

-En realidad eso suena bastante genial contando que el padre de Steven es millonario, y él tiene poderes sanadores. Pero cambiando de tema. Steven. ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado o ni siquiera a los 15 años has hecho eso?- El pelirrojo exclama con curiosidad, repentinamente recibiendo un golpe de Connie y Steven.


	88. 88-La vida es difícil pero no imposible

Lars esta tirado en el suelo, bastante adolorido después de que Steven y Connie lo golpearan por ser un pervertido respecto a la vida privada del híbrido -Entonces...¿Como es que no has ido a ver a un doctor en 15 años?- La chica india pregunta con preocupación -Cuando volvamos a la Tierra deberías ir a ver a mi madre, seguro que ella puede hacerte una revisión sin muchos problemas- Connie recalca. 

-Bueno, cuando yo era pequeño mi padre no tenía el dinero para llevarme al médico y cuando él ya tenía el dinero para pagar al médico yo ya tenía poderes sanadores, así que nunca tuve la necesidad de ir a un hospital, me curo rápido- Steven responde con calma la situación, la chica india asiente entendiendo la lógica detrás de las palabras del híbrido.

-Puedo entender eso, pero igual deberías revisar a un médico. Estoy segura de que a pesar de tener poderes curativos debes de tener algún problema médico- Connie resalta con cierta preocupación, pero con un simple gesto de su mano, Steven desestima las palabras de la chica india. Aunque naturalmente la amiga del híbrido permanece algo preocupada -Bueno, vamos a seguir buscando alguna forma de irnos o encontrar a tu pieza faltante- Connie exclama con alegría. 

-Spinel no es una pieza faltante para mi, nosotros dos somos simplemente complementos, seguimos siendo personas separadas, solo que nos amamos mucho y pasamos...demasiado tiempo juntos- Steven se apresura a decir, por su parte al chica india acepta con rapidez las palabras del híbrido. 

-Eso lo sacaste de Zafiro o tu papá, estoy casi segura- Connie ríe con calma -¿Ustedes dos se han fusionado alguna vez?- La chica india pregunta con cierta curiosidad, pero Steven niega. 

-No hemos tenido interés en hacerlo, Spinel dice que para ella sería un poco incómodo y yo respeto eso- El híbrido explica con calma, por lo que Connie sonríe con alegría, pero entonces el pelirrojo del grupo tiene que arruinar todo. 

-¿Fusionarse?¿Es eso una analogía para tener sexo?- Lars pregunta confundido, solo para que una vez más Steven y Connie lo golpeen en respuesta, con el híbrido bastante sonrojado. 

-No, es un...asunto mágico de las Crystal Gems, literalmente ellas pueden unirse para crear una sola entidad. Steven también puede hacerlo- Connie explica con calma mientras que Steven se esta relajando. 

-Suena como un recurso barato de una serie para sacar nuevos personajes, que los fans hagan porno y permitir a los personajes débiles ganar batallas- El pelirrojo sentencia con indiferencia, pero antes de que el híbrido escuche, la chica india silencia a Lars metiendo en la boca del pelirrojo su zapato. 

-Muy bien, saben que, mejor volvamos a caminar antes de que nos entretengamos demasiado- Steven exclama, por unos momentos Connie creía haber visto que el híbrido tuvo un color rosado, de hecho él si tuvo un color rosado, pero paso tan rápidamente que ella no se dio cuenta. Eso a veces pasaba, y estaba ocurriendo desde hace algún tiempo desde que el híbrido cumplió los quince años, pero Steven no puede decir mucho acerca de eso. 

-Si, ya quiero que ustedes dos dejen de golpearme- Lars se queja. 

-Tú te lo estas buscando Lars- La chica india responde con indiferencia, mientras que el híbrido guarda silencio. Repentinamente Steven se pone en alerta, lo que llama la atención de Connie, ella se pone en posición defensiva, pero Lars es incapaz de prestar atención de la misma manera que el híbrido o la chica india. Sin embargo incluso él puede oír una especie de pasos que se acercan a su posición. 

Steven crea una burbuja alrededor del grupo mientras él esta listo para moverse en cualquier momento para escapar de un posible combate, pero entonces entre la vegetación resalta una bandera que el híbrido puede identificar, en cierto sentido, ya que utiliza el símbolo de la autoridad de las diamantes -¡Esperen!- Steven rápidamente declara la presencia del grupo, entonces un grupo de Amatistas sale para identificar las voces. 

******

Para Lars es incómodo ver a tantas gemas fijarse en ellos, bueno, en realidad ellas se fijan principalmente en Steven mientras viajan rumbo a un lugar desconocido -¿Sabes quienes son estas tipas?- El pelirrojo pregunta con preocupación a Connie y al híbrido, pero por su parte ellos dos niegan -¿Entonces por que dejamos que ellas nos lleven a algún sitio?- Lars pregunta preocupado. 

-Bueno, quiero decir, no sabemos quienes son ellas porque no todas las gemas del mismo tipo son iguales, cada una es especial a su modo, pero estamos confiando en ellas porque...son el mal menor- Steven responde con un suspiro, atrayendo la curiosidad del pelirrojo y la chica india. 

-Espera...entonces. ¿Ellas son las seguidoras de Jasper?- Connie pregunta sorprendida. 

-Si. Recuerdo algunos sitios, estamos camino al palacio de White Diamond- El híbrido responde con una pizca de molestia, mientras que la chica india esta expectante, Lars suda nervioso, viendo desde la distancia la enorme estructura que alguna vez perteneció a la matriarca de las gemas. 

-¿Quien es Jasper?- El pelirrojo pregunta confundido. 

-Es una larga historia- Connie exclama con seriedad mientras que Steven por su parte guarda silencio. Él nota diversas miradas dirigidas hacia él, probablemente el híbrido es reconocido por muchas gemas, algunas son más curiosas, otras más emocionadas y otras parecen odiarlo, Steven no esta sorprendido por esto, pero él no hace ningún comentario. 

Pero pasan unos cuantos minutos, el viaje es acompañado por algunos murmullos y Connie contando a Lars sobre Jasper, mientras que Steven traga saliva cuando finalmente ellos están frente al palacio de White Diamond, convertido en una fortaleza. Repentinamente las puertas se abren, y rápidamente las soldados de afuera entran en orden, seguidas por el híbrido, la chica india y el pelirrojo. Una vez dentro el grupo es examinado antes de ser llevado finalmente frente a la líder de aquel grupo. 

Jasper esta en una sala donde alguna vez estuvo el trono de White, pero por ciertas razones, la gema naranja esta en una silla más pequeña, junto a una mesa donde usualmente se reunían sus personas de confianza, el trono de Homeworld seguía vació. Steven y Jasper se miran directamente, mientras que Connie dirige una mirada de desconfianza unilateral a la gema naranja, y Lars esta muriendo por dentro porque él no tiene idea de que hacer. 

-Vaya..has cambiado un poco. Ahora noto que tienes cuello- Jasper menciona con cierta sorpresa, Connie y Lars están confundidos por las palabras de ella pero Steven esta sorprendentemente emocionado. 

-¡Gracias por notarlo!- El híbrido exclama con alegría, pero entonces esta emoción rápidamente desaparece de su rostro -Espera. No empieces con trucos mentales o algo por el estilo, ya tengo suficientes problemas con White haciendo preguntas y cosas extrañas- Steven sentencia con seriedad. 

-No era mi intención, pero bueno. ¿Que haces tú aquí, de nuevo, con dos humanos?- La gema naranja pregunta con curiosidad, pero ella no deja salir muchas emociones, aunque un leve signo de disgusto aparece en su rostro. Connie quiere hablar pero ella se detiene, mientras que Lars permanece quieto. 

-Fui secuestrado, y ellos también- Steven responde. 

-¿De nuevo?- Jasper pregunta con curiosidad, a lo cual el híbrido asiente -Bismuth tiene una mejor flota de la que pensabamos en un principió, pero parece que ella se esta dedicando a otras cosas. ¿Recibiste el mensaje de Rubí?- La gema naranja cuestiona con seguridad, por unos minutos el híbrido piensa la respuesta. 

-Oh, espera, te estas refiriendo a Eyeball. Si, recibimos el mensaje...el problema es que Spinel también fue secuestrada y no sabemos donde esta ella- Steven explica después de haber identificado la gema roja a la que Jasper se refería, pero por su parte, la gema naranja tensa sus hombros al saber que el grupo no sabe sobre Spinel -No te preocupes, ella escapo junto con nosotros, simplemente no sabemos su posición. ¿Es peligroso que Bismuth tenga aquel inyector?- El híbrido pregunta con seriedad. 

-Bueno, desde que la terraformación de Homeworld se salió de control y de sus áreas previamente establecidas, si. Tener un inyector de esas características es peligroso, podría suponer la destrucción de Homeworld- Jasper señala con seriedad.

-...¿Ella sabe que el planeta ya esta partido en pedazos, no?- Lars murmura a sus compañeros, pero Connie y Steven ignoran la pregunta del pelirrojo. 

-Me preocupa más lo que Bismuth pueda hacer con la Tierra qué lo que le suceda a Homeworld- El híbrido declara, y él nota al instante que esas palabras molestan a la gema naranja, como ella aprieta los puños y como sus ojos se dirigen hacia él. 

-No es necesario que lo digas, muchas ya lo saben- Jasper recrimina con una pizca de obvia molestia, incluso más que antes -Pero ignoremos eso por ahora, imagino que quieres que te ayude- La gema naranja sugiere con cierta duda. 

-...Si- Steven sentencia, aunque sus palabras sorprenden a Connie. 

-¿No sería mejor que solo le pidiéramos direcciones para ir con tus tías?- La chica india sugiere susurrando al oído del híbrido. 

-No quiero perder más tiempo, además, Jasper a estado luchando con Bismuth, el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo- Steven responde, cambiando su atención hacia la gema naranja -...Imagino que quieres algo a cambio- El híbrido suspira decepcionado -Eso no es lo más amable, pero tengo que aceptar que tú no eres la persona más agradable- Steven menciona con calma. 

-Oh si, vas a tener que trabajar para conseguir algo. Pero todo valdrá la pena al final- Jasper sentencia con obviedad, el híbrido suspira mientras que Lars muerde sus propias uñas aterrado, y Connie esta expectante de lo que pueda suceder -Primero, dejaré que algunas de mis tropas les enseñen el lugar. No me importa si se sienten cómodos o no- La gema naranja señala con molestia. 

******

En otra parte de Homeworld, Mean Lapis hace puff después del ataque de Nora contra su forma física, el agua controlada por ella se deja de mover mientras que Spinel esta sorprendida pero aun muy preocupada por la bebé -...¿Que hiciste?- Nice Lapis pregunta, en un principió sin emociones pero entonces una mueca se forma en el rostro de la gema azul -¡¿Que hiciste?!- Nice Lapis pregunta con molesta recogiendo la otra gema azul. 

-Ehh, Nora es una bebé, ella no va a responderte. Y yo estoy tan confundida como tú- Spinel responde rápidamente mientras ella sostiene a la bebé, que esta llorando mucho -¿Puedes controlar tus poderes?¿No? Lastima, serían muy útiles ahora- La gema rosa murmura preocupada a Nora, pero ella nota las heridas de la bebé, algunos huesos rotos. 

-¡Deja de murmurar!- Nice Lapis menciona molesta mientras ella controla el agua que antes estaba controlando Mean Lapis, pero la gema azul no se dio cuenta de que Spinel había aprovechado la situación, doblando sus piernas como resortes para saltar contra ella. La gema azul entonces recibe un potente golpe en el abdomen que la tira contra uno de los cubículos del edificio. 

El agua se transforma en pinchos y tentáculos que intentan ir hacia la gema rosa, pero ella no toca el suelo, si no que usa sus estirados brazos para adherirse al techo, al cual ella da una patada para crear un agujero y salir. Pero Spinel sabe que inmediatamente Nice Lapis la persigue volando hacia ella. 

Nice Lapis intenta abalanzarse sobre la gema rosa, pero Spinel da un giro repentino y la esquiva, pero entonces una mano de agua sale del piso justo donde estaba la gema rosa. Spinel cubre a Nora con una burbuja rosada pero el agua empieza a hacer presión sobre la forma física de la gema rosa y la burbuja donde esta la bebé. Nice Lapis continua intentando aplastar al dúo con la presión del agua, pero entonces Spinel estira sus dedos como una resortera. 

Para sorpresa de la gema azul, la gema rosa utiliza entonces la burbuja como munición contra ella, impactando rápidamente contra el rostro de Nice Lapis. Esto pone en peligro a Nora, pero le da a Spinel suficiente tiempo para salir del agua debido a la desconcentración de la gema azul. La gema rosa rápidamente se estira para atrapar a la bebé y dar a Nice Lapis una patada en el suelo, tirándola del edificio. 

Estirando sus piernas, Spinel da alargados pasos para irse rápidamente de aquel lugar, encogiéndose mientras corre para intentar escapar de Nice Lapis, pero la gema azul no esta dispuesta a perder a Spinel y Nora. El combate apenas había empezado para ella, que con preocupación mantiene a Mean Lapis en su mano, hasta que ella se regenere, si es que ella volvía a hacerlo, Nice espera que si. 

******

**[Unas horas después]**

Era de noche una vez más, los sollozos de Nora no se detienen -Se que duele Nora, pero no tengo modo de curar tus heridas- Spinel se lamenta acariciando suavemente una de las mejillas de la bebé, que continua llorando con fuerza -Ojala Steven estuviera aquí, el solo tiene que usar sus poderes sanadores- La gema rosa exclama tocando delicadamente a la bebé -¿Qué debo hacer? No tengo ni idea de medicina para humanos- Spinel intenta pensar en una solución. 

-Esa cosa. ¿Que le hizo a Lapis?- Nice Lapis pregunta con molestia, apareciendo encima de un árbol detrás de la gema rosa. Rápidamente Spinel toma a Nora y ella da una voltereta para esquivar un ataque de la gema azul -Ella todavía no se a regenerado. ¿Que le hicieron?- Nice Lapis pregunta sosteniendo la gema de Mean Lapis en su mano. 

-No se, quizás ella solo se esta tomando su tiempo- Spinel responde sin darle importancia -Me importa poco tu compañera, pero no llames a Nora una cosa- La gema rosa sentencia con molestia, ella entonces esquiva otro ataque de la enojada Nice Lapis, el problema es que mover mucho a Nora causa que sus sollozos sean mayores, distrayendo momentáneamente a Spinel, quien recibe un golpe de agua de Nice Lapis.

Spinel se tambalea hacia el suelo mientras que Nice Lapis intenta golpear a la gema rosa otra vez, pero ella entonces estira su mano hacia un árbol y da una vuelta en una de sus ramas, esquivando el ataque de la gema azul. Nice Lapis vuela en dirección a Spinel, pero la gema rosa dobla una rama y la usa para ir directamente contra la gema azul. 

Para Nice Lapis parece una táctica estúpida pero repentinamente Spinel se encoge en el aire mientras mueve repentinamente a Nora cuando la gema azul intenta golpearlas, y entonces la gema rosa vuelve a expandirse dando una patada en la espalda de Nice Lapis, hundiéndola en el suelo. La gema azul fue sorprendida por un repentino movimiento, pero mientras Nice Lapis razona los movimientos de Spinel, ella se da cuenta del gigantesco puño de la gema rosa, que la aplasta una vez más. 

Nice Lapis también hace puff, por lo que Spinel encierra a las dos gemas azules en una burbuja, que ella envía a la tierra. La gema rosa suspira mientras que Nora se apega adolorida al brazo de ella -Nora, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo- Spinel susurra dando un beso en la frente a la bebé. 

******

En el campamento de las nuevas Crystal Gems, mientras Peridot consigue un traje mecánico nuevo, Amatista es celebrada por otras soldados cuarzo mientras que Lapis se oculta, cambiando de forma después de que la gema morada la hiciera hacer puff. Con la noticia de que Eyeball había sido capturada, Bismuth se dirigía inmediatamente hacia allí. 


	89. 89-Entrenando duro

-No podemos dormir en esto, literalmente hay apartamentos universitarios más espaciosos que esto- Lars exclama con seriedad y molestia observando los cubículos en las paredes donde las gemas habitan, pero mientras que el pelirrojo se queja, Connie y Steven se meten cada uno en el suyo sin problema aparente -No me digan, en serio van a vivir en esas cosas. ¿Están acostumbrados a esto o algo?- Lars pregunta confundido. 

-Me prepare mentalmente y físicamente para hacer misiones con las Crystal Gems, es decir, no voy mucho a misiones con ellas, pero siempre estoy preparada para este tipo de cosas- La chica india responde levantando la mano con calma -Seguro que Steven también esta de acuerdo- Connie asegura y ella asoma el cuello para ver al híbrido, pero Steven responde tirando un poco del cuello de su camisa algo incómodo -Oh...- La chica india exclama algo preocupada por su amigo. 

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera Steven se siente cómodo y el duerme en una habitación sin paredes- Lars reclama. 

-¿Que tiene eso de importante?- Connie y Steven preguntan confundidos. 

-¡La masturbación!-El pelirrojo responde, pero antes de que el híbrido y la chica india salgan a golpearlo Jasper cae casi encima de ellos, la gema naranja no esta muy interesada en lo que los humanos y Steven estén haciendo, pero su sola presencia intimida bastante a Lars y hace a Connie contenerse. Por su parte el híbrido permanece mucho más calmado mirando a Jasper a los ojos. 

-Tú vienes conmigo a entrenar- La gema naranja le ordena a Steven, quien en realidad bastante sorprendido y curioso se retira del cubículo, mientras que por otro lado sus dos compañeros tienen sentimientos encontrados. 

-¿Y que sucede con nosotros?- Connie se atreve a preguntar con seriedad, durante unos instantes Jasper se gira a verlos. 

-Ustedes como soldados serían bastante inútiles, pueden ir a logística o empezar a mover suministros si así lo desean, mientras no sean un inconveniente pueden quedarse aquí. Solo espero que sepan que nosotras las gemas no comemos, así que ustedes deben conseguirse su propio alimento- La gema naranja responde desinteresada, caminando sin siquiera hablar a Steven, él esta perplejo por unos momentos. 

-Cuídate Steven- Connie exclama con preocupación mientras que el híbrido se despide de ellos, un poco para temor de Lars en ese ambiente tan hostil para él. 

-¡Volveré lo más pronto posible chicos!- Steven exclama y rápidamente corre detrás de Jasper, quien impaciente empieza a caminar muy adelante de él. La gema naranja no tarda en aumentar la velocidad, pero para sorpresa de Jasper, el híbrido apenas tarda segundos en alcanzarla a ella, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Steven, que hace a la gema naranja fruncir levemente el ceño, pero ellos llegan más rápidamente a una especie de sala en uno de los pasillos interiores del nuevo cuartel de Jasper -¿Por qué quieres entrenarme?- El híbrido pregunta con seriedad. 

-Eres un diamante, tú poder es probablemente mayor a casi cualquier gema en este planeta. Pero eres débil, así que quiero que empieces a usar todo tu poder para encargarte de Bismuth- La gema naranja explica con una voz áspera y directa, pero entonces ella ve a Steven a punto de negar -Es parte de lo que todos necesitamos que hagas, en cuanto cumplas podrás ir a buscar a tú Spinel e irte como siempre haces- Jasper exclama tomando uno de los bordes del cuello de la chaqueta del híbrido, pero entonces él aleja a la gema naranja rápidamente. 

-No soy débil, solo no quiero dañar a nadie- Steven responde con una pizca de molestia -Y ella no es mi Spinel, ella es Spinel, solo somos pareja- El híbrido añade. 

-Eso es un signo de debilidad, te estas limitando a ti mismo. Le ofreciste la paz a Bismuth y eso no sirvió de nada. ¿Que vas a hacer, volver a ofrecerle a ella que se retire sin luchar?- Jasper pregunta intentando ser intimidante, pero entonces el híbrido infla un poco sus mejillas por molestia, en realidad él no tiene nada que decir -¡¿Ves?! Tú estadía con las Crystal Gems te retiene de alcanzar tu verdadero potencial- La gema naranja exclama sonriente mientras se gira a abrir la puerta, que resulta ser una especie de sala con una gema verde en un cojín rojo construyendo estructuras en la arena. 

-No me interesa alcanzar mi verdadero potencial o alguna cosa así- Steven responde, pero sin embargo él mete un pie dentro de aquella habitación, una especie de pedestal se construye debajo de sus pies, pero el híbrido apenas se inmuta. 

-Ya lo noto, estas gordo, eres bajo y se nota que careces de determinación, disciplina y liderazgo- Jasper declara mientras alrededor de ella empiezan a formarse escaleras y columnas sin propósito -¿Que se supone que haces todos los días?- La gema naranja cuestiona con seriedad, mientras que Steven ahora se encoge de hombros algo tímido.

-No tienes que ser tan mala- El híbrido murmura con impotencia -Yo...a veces voy a misiones con las Crystal Gems pero en general, toco música, veo películas, cocino, limpio mi casa, tengo citas con Spinel, leo libros, ayudo a mi papá en el auto lavado y- Steven explica un poco tímido, pero en realidad sonríe mencionando aquellas actividades, pero entonces él ve a Jasper haciendo como si ella estuviera a punto de vomitar, bastante asqueada.

-Todo lo que haces es simplemente repugnante, eres un diamante, actúa como tal- La gema naranja sentencia tirando entonces una columna encima del híbrido, que la esquiva, pero él solo hace eso, Steven no intenta acercarse a Jasper, eso es exasperante para ella. 

-Soy humano, hago cosas humanas no me interesa ser un diamante- El híbrido reclama mientras continua esquivando objetos lanzados por la gema naranja, pero entonces él es tomado por sorpresa cuando Jasper rompe una de las columnas liberando una nube de arena que enceguece a Steven brevemente. Entonces la gema naranja esta prácticamente encima de él, y con su casco ella intenta golpear al híbrido, pero una vez más ella no puede competir con la velocidad del híbrido. Pero entonces Jasper golpea justo donde Steven iba a estar, moviendo al híbrido unos cuantos centímetros, pero es la gema naranja quien más retrocede mientras que Steven se limpia el pequeño raspón en su nariz. 

-¡Pelea en serio! No puedes abandonar tu lado como diamante- Jasper ordena con molestia -Tú no lo entiendes, esto ya no se trata sobre mi, esto se trata de las gemas como especie, del futuro de Homeworld, quizás del futuro de tú estúpido planeta. No puedes abandonarnos como hizo tú madre. ¿Como piensas defender a esa Spinel, las Crystal Gems o ese otro humano que te concibió?-La gema naranja declara, pero entonces ella escucha cómo el suelo se quiebra debajo de los pies de Steven, por unos momentos Jasper sonríe viendo al híbrido con su cuerpo de color rosado. 

Pero entonces ella tiene a Steven detrás -En primer lugar, no menciones a mi madre- El híbrido sentencia empujando a la gema naranja, que la envía varios metros en contra de una escalera de arena, rompiéndola. La sonriente Jasper se pone de pie rápidamente pero ella no logra conectar un golpe contra Steven -En segundo lugar, yo no defiendo a nadie de mi familia, todos nos cuidamos- El híbrido exclama pero entonces él se da cuenta de algo -Deja de manipularme emocionalmente- Steven exclama empezando a recuperar su color normal, pero entonces Jasper logra conectar un golpe contra su frente. 

-...Eres decepcionante. Noto que eres poderoso, noto la emoción corriendo por ti, pero tú la rechazas por tu sentimentalismo. Puede que quieras que todos te cuiden, pero tú siempre vas a ser diferente de ellos, no eres una gema cualquiera, eres un diamante, y no eres un humano cualquiera precisamente por eso. La pregunta al final siempre será la misma. ¿Que vas a hacer contra un enemigo que no quiere cambiar?- La gema naranja cuestiona, pero entonces ella ve que el híbrido frunce el ceño, el ambiente se puso mucho más tenso mientras que Steven intenta contenerse, pero entonces él saca su escudo. Hay una sonrisa en el rostro de Jasper. 

******

-Buena masa, Lapis- Amatista exclama un poco nerviosa finalmente despegándose de las otras Amatistas y viendo la nueva forma física de Lapis, ahora la gema azul parece llevar unos pantalones y sandalias en vez de una especie de vestido.

-Gracias- Lapis le responde con desinterés a la gema morada, ella aun esta bastante temerosa viendo como había tantos soldados, aunque ella se lo esperaba estando en un campamento militar. Amatista traga algo de saliva -Bismuth vendrá pronto. ¿Cual es el plan si ella nos reconoce?- La gema azul pregunta observando a la gema morada, pero entonces Amatista se traga la lengua, haciendo a Lapis suspirar. 

-Chicas, Bismuth viene- Peridot aparece corriendo, aun un poco inestable en su nuevo traje mecánico. El grupo rápidamente se amontona al igual que otras Nuevas Crystal Gems. 

Eyeball se esperaba la tortura, pero en esta ocasión Bismuth traía en su brazo algo que Peridot, Lapis o Amatista nunca habían visto, un punto de quiebre. 

******

Spinel no tiene ni idea de que esta haciendo ella, pero después de lograr vaciar una especie de casco dejado atrás por alguna gema combatiende de la guerra, ella pone a Nora en una especie de cuna improvisada con sogas que ella se pone a la espalda -¿Estas cómoda Nora?- La gema rosa estira su cuello y como un búho ella mira detrás de su espalda para asegurarse del estado de la bebé. 

Por supuesto Nora no responde, y ella sigue bastante herida, pero consciente, viendo a Spinel fijamente -Genial- La gema rosa exclama aceptando el estado de consciencia de la bebé como una respuesta en si misma, entonces Spinel toma rumbo y empieza a correr buscando refugio, pero ella encuentra objetos por el camino, que podrían ser de utilidad, ella aun necesitaba muchas cosas para proteger a Nora. 

******

**[3 días después]**

Connie deja unas cuantas frutas en la cintura de Lars -Me siento como si nunca hubiera abandonado la Tierra, otra vez me tienen moviendo cajas casi todo el día- Lars recalca con molestia, el pelirrojo soba su espalda un poco adolorido después de haber trabajado tanto, aunque para las gemas en realidad ocho horas al día de trabajo eran bastante poco. La chica india solo rueda los ojos un poco. 

-No te preocupes, todo mejorará- Connie exclama con calma y una pequeña sonrisa. 

-¿Como estas tan segura? ¡Hace tres días que no vemos a Steven!- Lars exclama con molestia, pero entonces una figura rosada aparece junto a ellos -...¿Que demonios?- El pelirrojo y la chica india exclaman viendo al híbrido, pero con una especie de copete, o como si su pelo hubiera crecido en la parte delantera, a parte de muchísimo más alto e incluso algo musculoso. 

-Hey chicos, lamento haber tardado tanto pero perdí la noción del tiempo- Steven recalca algo apenado pero serio, hay ojeras debajo de sus ojos. 

-...¡Pasaron tres días y te pones así!...¿Cómo?- Lars exclama sorprendido, sudando un poco por su frente. 

-Steven necesitas dormir- Connie recalca rápidamente. 

-No- El híbrido sentencia con simpleza, pero él empieza a seguir a la chica india y al pelirrojo, aun bastante nervioso, ellos dos se estaban dirigiendo a sus cubículos. 

-Vas a dormir o te voy a obligar- Connie reclama, pero esto hace reír algo arrogante a Steven, algo que ni Lars ni la chica india esperaban ver. 

-...Yo no entro allí- El híbrido recalca señalando desde la distancia uno de los cubículos. 

-Eso le vas a decir a tu novia cuando estés a punto de dejar de ser virgen si continuas así- Lars exclama pero es ignorado por Steven y Connie, quizás así era lo mejor por su bienestar físico viendo como se había puesto el híbrido. 

-Entonces cambia de forma o te voy a obligar- Connie le asegura a Steven, quien solo niega.

-No, ahora estoy algo ocupado. Tengo que ir en una misión enviada por Jasper, solo quería avisarles de eso, si encuentran a Spinel por favor díganle eso- El híbrido menciona, tocando la fibra sentimental de la chica india en realidad. Pero antes de que ella pueda decir nada, el híbrido se fue en cuestión de segundos, tan rápido como apareció. 

Ahora Steven esta en un puesto de avanzada con Jasper en los muros, hay una especie de cañón al lado de ella -¿A donde tengo que ir?- Steven pregunta con curiosidad a la gema naranja, pero en realidad él esta bastante calmado. 

-Una fortaleza al norte de aquí, súbete- Jasper responde con indiferencia y con una mano palmea el cañón.

-...¿Vas a enviarme disparado de un cañón a una fortaleza enemiga?- Steven pregunta con seriedad debido a esa surrealista situación. 

-Si, porque te odio- Jasper responde con seriedad mientras la nave se abre. El híbrido gruñe un poco, pero entonces él se sube a la nave, para su desgracia Jasper ni siquiera espera y dispara el cañón, en parte destrozando la nave pero no importa, Steven ya esta yendo hacia la fortaleza, cuyos escudos el híbrido rompe de una patada, cayendo justo en medio de todo. 

Decenas o incluso cientos de gemas ahora están mirándolo, apuntándole o dirigiéndose hacia él -Les doy solo una oportunidad- Steven exclama con seriedad antes de que le disparen, pero entonces las gemas se dan cuenta de que el híbrido habla muy literalmente, y ahora muchas de ellas simplemente fueron puffeadas en cuestión de segundos por una especie de brillo rosa que se mueve demasiado rápido. 


	90. 90-Las únicas buenas noticias de todo esto

Spinel se adentra desde una ventana a un edificio, tirando detrás de ella una pila de metales que se derrumba detrás de las Amatistas que la persiguen, la gema rosa entonces procede a desaparecer entre una de las habitaciones, escarbando entre las paredes, un grupo de Amatistas la esta buscando, pero entonces ella procede a escapar rápidamente abriendo un agujero en el piso de una patada. 

Entre lo que es una zona de combate, ahora Spinel parece cargar un montón de cosas, principalmente materiales sacados de edificios -¡Llegue Nora!- La gema rosa anuncia emocionada entrando en una especie de casa, aunque algo destruida, en realidad Spinel había hecho una especie de pequeño coche metálico con ruedas improvisadas donde la híbrida esta descansando casi todo el rato. 

Como era de esperar, Nora no responde, tampoco es que ella se este moviendo mucho en los últimos días, pero Spinel se sienta con paciencia al lado de ella y le da algunos bloques, en realidad pequeñas piedras, restos de un edificio, en realidad la bebé puede mover uno de sus brazos y empezar a apilarlos -Sabes, te pareces bastante a tu madre- La gema rosa recalca viendo a Nora juntar piedras de la misma tonalidad en un sitio, separándolas del resto, el problema llega cuando Nora intenta mover su otro brazo, y eso la hace llorar repentinamente. 

-Estas muy frágil todavía- Spinel susurra preocupada, intentando acercar un dedo un poco temerosamente hacia la bebé, solo para acariciar dulcemente el costado lastimado de Nora, aunque naturalmente esto no hace que la bebé deje de llorar, ella necesita atención médica de algún tipo -Me pregunto que esta haciendo Steven ahora, todo sería más fácil si él estuviera aquí- La gema rosa murmura, algunas lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, ella se permite llorar por unos momentos -Sabes Nora, no hay nada de malo en llorar- Spinel se defiende ante la bebé que la esta mirando fijamente. 

Nora le acerca una pequeña piedra a la gema rosa, es solo un pequeño gesto pero Spinel toma la piedra de la bebé. 

******

Steven mantiene la mandíbula de una Obsidian abierta a base de simple fuerza bruta, aquella gema era una fusión de las Nuevas Crystal Gems, contra la que el híbrido esta luchando. De la boca de la gigantesca gema empieza a salir lava, con la que ella intenta asesinar a Steven, pero él se cubre con una barrera hexagonal que lo defiende y le permite entonces a travesar el cráneo de aquella Obsidian que cae al suelo mientras que el híbrido esta pateando su mandíbula inferior, hasta que finalmente el rostro de aquella gema que parece llevar una máscara, se parte en dos, haciendo puff.

Ahora con la fortaleza completamente destruida, el híbrido observa el lugar, moviéndose con calma para encerrar en una burbuja a las gemas continuando su nuevo trabajo, lo que anteriormente había sido una base de las Nuevas Crystal Gems de Bismuth, ahora eran simplemente escombros o al menos quedaba muy poco de la estructura, ya no había una bandera ondeando allí arriba o escudos -...Solo un poco más- Steven menciona tras haberse desconcentrado unos momentos, limpiando sus ojos con su mano. 

-...No esta mal- Jasper menciona apareciendo de repente en aquel lugar, aunque sus palabras hacen gruñir un poco al híbrido. La gema naranja ni se inmuta por esto. 

-Acabo de capturar una fortaleza por mi mismo. ¿Y me dices que eso solo, no esta mal?- Steven protesta siguiendo a Jasper, que ahora esta comandando a su personal recién llegado para ocuparse de la fortaleza. Jasper por su parte solo rueda los ojos -Tienes que admitir de que fue bastante impresionante, fueron solo tres días de entrenamiento...Llevo como cuatro días sin dormir- El híbrido reclama, murmurando la última parte mientras pasa sus dedos por su cabello, bastante sorprendido, pero rápidamente él pierde el interés en aquel asunto. 

-Eso no es importante, solo hiciste lo que se te pidió, y yo respetaré mi parte- Jasper responde con seriedad, por su parte Steven frunce el ceño y se va del lugar, la gema naranja tiene algunos asuntos que atender poniéndose al día. Mientras que en la base de la facción de la gema naranja, Connie esta caminando un poco nerviosa por los pasillos, con Lars sentado contra la pared un poco molesto. 

-¿Quieres detenerte? Solo vas a ponerte peor- El pelirrojo le dice a la chica india. 

-Lars, no ayuda que mi mejor amigo esta en riesgo de muerte en medio de una guerra- Connie responde bastante nerviosa.

-Creo que Steven ya debería estar acostumbrado a tener su vida en peligro ¡¿Que hay de mi?!¡Me estoy cagando de miedo!- El pelirrojo reclama con molestia, mientras que la chica india rueda los ojos. 

-Que tierno verlos hablar de sus sentimientos- Steven exclama repentinamente, haciendo girar a Lars y Connie -Aquí arriba- El híbrido llama, atrayendo la atención de los humanos al techo, Steven esta con sus pies en la estructura, por lo que esta boca a abajo viendo a sus compañeros, como si la gravedad fuera diferente para él, pero el híbrido solo tiene que dar una voltereta para ponerse normalmente junto con Connie y Lars -¿Están bien?- Steven cuestiona con seriedad. 

-¡Que bueno que estas bien Steven!- La chica india exclama rápidamente yendo a observar al híbrido, que apenas tiene un rasguño en una parte de su camisa, aunque más era por la nueva musculatura que él ahora tiene -Dime que sucedió. No espera, tienes que dormir primero- Connie exclama preocupada, quizás bastante maternal para curiosidad de Steven y Lars. 

-No- El híbrido responde inflando un poco su pecho, bastante infantil empezando a discutir levemente con la chica india, que insiste en que él debe dormir -No pienso dormir hasta que sepa que Spinel esta bien. También tengo que preocuparme por Amatista, Peridot y Lapis porque ellas vinieron a Homeworld de misión y no he escuchado nada de ellas, tengo demasiados asuntos por los que preocuparme como para poder concentrarme en mi mismo- Steven argumenta. 

-¡Te aseguro que ellas están seguras! Ellas no se alegrarían de verte así- Connie responde, mientras que Lars observa un poco incómodo, sintiéndose un poco como una tercera rueda. 

******

Amatista aun se esta acostumbrando a las armas utilizadas por las Nuevas Crystal Gems, si, las gemas seguían utilizando sus diversas armas generadas por sus propiedades físicas, pero la nueva tecnología de Homeworld había alterado como las gemas luchaban desde la rebelión. La gema morada en primer lugar nunca había estado en una guerra, aunque Peridot había sido de ayuda para ella -Maldita sea- Amatista exclama cuando su arma se sobre calienta y se traba, por lo que la gema morada tiene que hacer un poco de mantenimiento. 

-¿Problemas de nuevo, Amatista?- Lapis pregunta apareciendo junto a Amatista, la gema azul se había mantenido bastante oculta últimamente. Ante la pregunta de ella, la gema morada asiente -¿Sabes algo de Eyeball?- Lapis añade con curiosidad.

-No, Eyeball no me agrada pero estoy un poco preocupada por ella, con Bismuth tan cerca eso puede ser un problema- Amatista menciona con preocupación, mientras que la gema azul vuelve a ocultarse, algunos grupos de Amatistas se están movilizando últimamente, pero por el momento la gema morada no había sido desplegada fuera del campamento, de hecho la seguridad estaba aumentando últimamente, y eso era muy peligroso para la misión, cada vez el grupo tenía menos tiempo u oportunidades para reunirse a solas. 

Entonces se da la noticia de que el escuadrón de Peridot había vuelto, Lapis y Amatista se despiden, por lo que la gema morada rápidamente se toma unos momentos para ir a ver a la gema verde, pero resulta que es ella quien esta corriendo para encontrarse con Amatista -Peridot- La gema morada saluda emocionada viendo a su compañera, pero ella parece algo alterada -¿Que sucede?- Amatista pregunta a Peridot consternada. 

-Descubrí porque se están desplegando más Amatistas, y créeme no es nada bonito- La gema verde exclama preocupada, atrayendo la atención de la gema morada, ellas empiezan a caminar intentando evitar cualquier atención indeseada -Están trayendo desde la base de Bismuth un arma, no parece ser el inyector de la base lunar, pero las fuerzas de Jasper tomaron recientemente una importante fortaleza y las Nuevas Crystal Gems están movilizando una gran nave inspirada en las naves de las Diamantes, no es tan grande pero estamos hablando de un robot con gran capacidad destructiva- Peridot explica con preocupación. 

-Eso no suena para nada bien- Amatista exclama pero entonces ella siente una mano en su hombro, la gema verde parece irse rápídamente, cuando la gema morada gira ella ve a una de sus 'superiores', ahora ella si era desplegada fuera del campamento. 

******

**[Unas horas después]**

Es de noche, Amatista y su escuadrón están cuidando un edificio, hay algunos murmullos entre sus compañeras, bastante ruidosas, aunque algunas están más atentas a su trabajo, Amatista es el tipo de gema que se pone a jugar con sus compañeros de escuadrón -Hey, escuche que las otras aquí tuvieron problemas con una única gema- Una de las Amatistas menciona utilizando una piedra como canica en el juego que el grupo esta haciendo. 

-Escalofriante- Amatista menciona sin interés en realidad, pero entonces ellas empiezan a oír como si algo empezará a caminar por los pisos superiores, sin entrar desde la puerta, sino desde una ventana -...Por estas razones nunca deberías decir cosas aterradoras mientras estas calmado- La gema morada suspira con molestia, las otras gemas moradas se preparan de igual forma, algunas empiezan a subir, pero Amatista se queda en la posición de la retaguardia junto a otras cuatro gemas, que vigilan otros puntos de la base de la estructura. 

Entonces parecen escucharse algunos disparos y el uso de armas, como unas piezas de metal caen, Amatista esta ciertamente alarmada pero ella se mantiene firme cuando repentinamente escucha una patada. Amatista atraviesa una pared justo a donde debía de estar la gema que estaba en el edificio, era una figura cubierta por una gran cantidad de metal y otros materiales, pero se estiraba de manera extraña al sorprenderse por la gema morada, aquella figura estaba a punto de retroceder de un salto pero entonces -¡¿Spinel?!- Amatista exclama sorprendida. 

-¡Amatista!- Spinel exclama sorprendida dejando caer todo lo que ella lleva, pero entonces están llegando las otras Amatistas. La gema morada y la gema rosa entran en pánico, pero Spinel da una patada a una pared y se encoge para entrar entre las paredes. 

-¿Que sucedió?- Las otras Amatistas preguntan preocupadas. 

-El intruso escapo, debemos perseguirlo inmediatamente- Amatista responde con preocupación señalando una dirección, por lo que el escuadrón se divide, algunas permanecen mientras se comunican con la base para reportar el incidente a sus superiores mientras que el otro grupo sigue las indicaciones de Amatista. La gema morada ahora esta sudando algo nerviosa -...¿Que haces aquí?- Amatista se pega a la pared susurrando lo más desprevenida que puede al agujero donde esta Spinel. 

-Te lo explicaré en seguida- La gema rosa le responde, es difícil pero ella con su diminuto tamaño encuentra algunas dificultades con su gema ahora tan grande en su pecho, pero ella logra entonces meterse entre el cabello de la gema morada. 

-...Voy a subir unos momentos, quizás encuentre algo- Amatista notifica a su superior al mando, ella no tiene muchos problemas y acepta, con la gema morada corriendo a los pisos superiores, aunque estos están algo derruidos. 

-Estoy tan feliz de verte- Spinel exclama suspirando cansada, ella se estira alrededor de Amatista en un abrazo que ella corresponde rápidamente -Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte desde que ustedes se fueron. ¿Tienes noticias de Steven?¿Están Peridot y Lapis bien?- La gema rosa pregunta preocupada rápidamente tomando el cuello de la gema morada y sacudiéndola. 

-Espera. ¿Tú no sabes donde esta Steven?¿Él esta en Homeworld?- Amatista pregunta igual de preocupada mientras empieza a sacudir de la misma manera a Spinel, ambas están a punto de gritar pero intentan calmarse para explicar la situación. 

-Fuimos secuestrados y tuvimos que separarnos durante la explosión de la nave que nos trajo aquí. No tengo ni idea de donde pueden estar él o Connie y Lars, yo únicamente termine con Nora, que también fue secuestrada- La gema rosa explica rápidamente, aunque bastante triste por la situación, la gema morada se fija en como Spinel juega con el anillo de su dedo. 

-¿Y eso?- Amatista pregunta con curiosidad señalando al anillo de la gema rosa. 

-Esto es la única noticia buena de todo esto- Spinel sonríe, aunque ella sigue bastante sensible por la situación. La gema rosa le explica su compromiso a la gema morada, aunque hay mucha emoción y felicitaciones por part de Amatista a Spinel, ellas dos tienen que dejar el sentimentalismo unos momentos -¿Que hacemos ahora?- La gema rosa le pregunta a su compañera.

-...Tú ve por Nora, te indicaré donde esta el campamento. Me reuniré con Peridot y Lapis, veremos si podemos llevarnos a Eyeball, y escaparemos de aquí, la misión dejo de ser importante si Steven y tú están en peligro- Amatista responde con seriedad. 

*******

Steven no esta durmiendo, para molestia de Connie que había tenido que irse a dormir para continuar su trabajo mañana, ahora el híbrido esta entrenando con una sola mano, levantando todo su peso mientras que en sus pies hay rocas amarradas, para cierta incomodidad de Lars quien ve eso y es bastante ignorado por su compañero -Sabes, extraño cuando tenías como trece años y casi lloraste porque ya no iban a producir tu dulce favorito- El pelirrojo exclama un poco nervioso de decir esas palabras. 

-Todavía tengo guardados algunos que habían conseguido mamá, Garnet y Amatista- Steven exclama sonriendo a Lars, dejando por unos momentos su entrenamiento, en cuestión de segundos el híbrido esta al lado del pelirrojo, que se aterra por la velocidad de Steven -Deberías estar durmiendo- El híbrido exclama con calma, lo que hace a Lars reír con una pizca de ironía. 

-Mira quien lo dice- El pelirrojo añade, él entonces mete sus manos en sus bolsillos -Quería hablar contigo Steven...es decir, se que no somos precisamente los mejores amigos, no te he tradado bien siempre pero...estoy preocupado por todo esto, por tu salud y demás- Lars exclama bastante temeroso, Steven escucha atentamente -¿No tienes miedo a morir, o algo?- El pelirrojo añade -Estoy extrañando mucho mi hogar- 

-...Yo también Lars- Steven responde, Lars ve con curiosidad como el híbrido saca su anillo de su bolsillo, ahora que no cabía en su dedo. El pelirrojo palmea un poco la espalda de Steven -Pero debo preocuparme por otras cosas además de mi mismo...Y en realidad, si te considero muy buen amigo, incluso aunque tú no lo hagas- Steven responde guardando su posesión una vez más y sonriendo al pelirrojo, con delicadeza, con suerte para su espalda, el híbrido le da algunas palmaditas al pelirrojo.

-Eso es casi lo que siempre has hecho Steven- Lars menciona con indiferencia -...¿Como te imaginas la vida de casado?- El pelirrojo exclama con calma hablando con su amigo. 

-Es una nueva aventura- Steven menciona sonriente. 


	91. 91-Afortunadamente no sangramos

Amatista intenta contener las lagrimas de Peridot, pero la gema verde no se detiene -Oh por Yellow Diamond ¡Estoy tan feliz!...Me pido ser la dama de honor- Peridot exclama sollozando y utilizando parte del cabello de la gema morada como pañuelo, para asco de la propia Amatista, por su parte Lapis si bien esta alegre ella lo demuestra bastante menos que la gema verde. Amatista palmea levemente la espalda de Peridot -Recuerdo cuando esos dos apenas estaban teniendo su primera cita- La gema verde menciona nostálgica. 

-Te estas poniendo sentimental Peridot- La gema azul señala con indiferencia, aunque ante sus palabras Peridot intenta negar rápidamente, pero ella no puede parar de llorar -Oh vamos Steven y Spinel llevan dos años juntos, solo que van a dejar de llamarse como pareja de novios, van a ser otra cosa y van a usar anillos. No es como si algo fuera a cambiar- Lapis exclama con calma. 

-Si lo sé pero es decir...siento que el tiempo a pasado tan rápido- Peridot reclama sintiendo un pequeño ardor en su pecho que sube hasta su garganta. 

-Bueno tienes razón en eso- Amatista menciona un poco extrañada, recordando un poco de lo que ella hizo en los dos últimos años -Creo que aparte de buscar gemas corruptas solo me he dedicado a dormir y comer- La gema morada añade, aunque en realidad eso produce una sonrisa en su rostro. 

-Y de la vez que te fusionaste con Perla para- Lapis exclama pero Amatista la silencia rápidamente.

-No vamos a mencionar eso- La gema morada sentencia, y la gema azul solo le levanta el pulgar -Muy bien, ignorando ahora la noticia de que Steven y Spinel se van a casar...algo tenemos que hacer con Eyeball, hay que rescatarla e irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible- Amatista sentencia con seriedad, a lo cual las otras gemas asienten. El campamento de las Nuevas Crystal Gems sigue siendo un lugar inseguro para ellas, pero ahora el grupo debe esperar a que Spinel llegue, por lo que ellas tienen un poco de tiempo para planificar. 

-...¿Y cómo vamos a salvar a Eyeball?- Peridot pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Esperaba que tú tuvieras un plan- Amatista le responde preocupada a la gema verde, que por su parte empieza a sudar. Ellas dos entonces miran a Lapis, que solo levanta levemente sus hombros sin tener ninguna idea -...Estamos...bastante jodidas- Amatista menciona con simpleza -¿Quizás solo deberíamos buscarla y llevárnosla?- La gema morada sugiere. 

-Eso es un plan tonto- Peridot le responde a Amatista, quien rueda los ojos. 

-Es un plan- La gema morada responde. 

-Si, un plan tonto- Lapis y Peridot le responden, el grupo intenta discutir algún plan de acción, pero para ellas no hay oportunidades claras.

-...Esperen, quizás me este arriesgando demasiado. Pero quizás Spinel pueda rescatar a Eyeball por ella misma, es decir, sus habilidades para estirarse y demás serían muy útiles para sacar a Eyeball de aquí pero, no me gustaría arriesgarla demasiado- Amatista menciona, aunque ante sus palabras ella misma siente algo de presión, bastante preocupada por la gema rosa -Ella debería llegar en unos momentos- La gema morada añade -Espero que no encuentre problemas por el camino- Amatista murmura sincronizándose con Peridot. 

Lapis se mantiene en silencio, los minutos empiezan a pasar. Spinel con cierta dificultad se esta acercando al campamento, intentando no revelar su presencia, ella estira sus ojos un poco para utilizarlos como binoculares y observar donde estaba el grupo de gemas -Chicos, estoy aquí- La gema rosa exclama desplazándose rápidamente hasta el grupo de gemas, separada por una cerca, contra la cual Peridot va a estrecharse. 

-Spinel- La gema verde saluda rápidamente intentando contener su emoción mientras que Spinel salta la cerca para abrazar al grupo. Peridot estaba a punto de hablar pero Lapis y Amatista la detienen, atrayendo la atención de de la gema rosa. La gema morada y la gema azul se llevan a Spinel y la gema verde a otro lugar, entre algunas cajas de suministros del campamento. 

-Es genial verte aquí Spinel- Lapis exclama saludando a la gema rosa, que sonríe y asiente emocionada a la gema azul -Estábamos discutiendo como deberíamos salvar a Eyeball, pero creemos que eres la única que puede hacerlo facilmente- La gema azul explica. 

-Entenderemos si no quieres hacerlo- Amatista y Peridot rápidamente añaden -Oye, presta atención- Ambas gemas reclaman como si estuvieran ofendidas viendo como Spinel esta abriendo una caja con curiosidad. 

-¿Para que sirve esto?- Spinel reclama emocionada sacando una bomba. 

-...Ok esto va a ser más peligroso y divertido de lo que creía- Amatista sentencia con una sonrisa un poco torcida mientras que Peridot suspira. Lapis le explica a Spinel como funciona el pequeño dispositivo, la gema rosa estaba muy dispuesta a formar parte del plan, aunque ahora tenían algo más caótico planeado. 

******

Amatista y Peridot observan como Lapis coloca la última bomba en su sitio de manera discreta, con Spinel en posición, observando el edificio donde tenían a Eyeball. Es entonces cuando la gema morada activa una caja con bengalas enviando una señal a la gema azul, que por su parte activa las bombas. Con la explosión alertando a todo el campamento Spinel salta a encogerse y estirarse hacia aquel lugar como una serpiente muy rápidamente. 

Mientras las tropas de Bismuth entraban en caos por un posible accidente, sabotaje o ataque, Spinel se sintió repentinamente asfixiada por aquel ambiente, era demasiado oscuro pero resaltaban unas luces de colores oscuros. Entonces la gema rosa la vio a ella, Bismuth en persona, de espaldas a ella, sentada frente a algo, quizás una mesa de trabajo o algún tipo de escritorio. Spinel se muerde la lengua, un poco de sudor cae por su frente mientras ella estira su cuello para observar donde podía estar Eyeball, ahora no habían más Amatistas u otro tipo de gemas allí, además de Spinel, Bismuth y Eyeball. 

-Valoro mucho la lealtad, eso es remarcarle de ustedes las Rubíes, pero esto es absurdo- La gema multicolor menciona, aunque hay una leve risa en su voz, ella rápidamente se torna algo frustrada, pero la gema rosa no puede observar bien a quien esta hablando ella. Spinel se estira para agarrarse del techo y avanzar un poco, entonces ella no solo ve junto con quien estaba Bismuth, si no el estado de ella. 

Obviamente se trataba de Eyeball, pero la gema de ella estaba destrozada, como si la hubieran quebrado múltiples veces -Vale completamente...la pena- La voz un poco desfigurada de la gema roja responde, pero entonces su ojo un poco deformado se desvía y observa a Spinel en el techo, ni siquiera Eyeball en su condición actual puede evitar sorprenderse de que la gema rosa este allí, pero esto no atrae la atención de Bismuth, si no la gota de sudor de Spinel que cae en el escritorio de la gema multicolor. 

-¿Una falla en mi edificio?- Bismuth pregunta casi ofendida pensando que aquello debía ser algo de los sistemas internos de la habitación, pero entonces ella nota a la gema rosa que se había petrificado por unos instantes. Entonces la gema multicolor con el punto de quiebre en su brazo salta a atacar a Spinel, la gema rosa por otro lado rápidamente esquiva a Bismuth de un salto, pero ella había hecho que su mano libre fuera como una cuchilla y corta a Spinel por un costado, mientras que Bismuth se aferra durante unos instantes al techo después de su colisión con el, Spinel esta saltando al piso para intentar sacar a Eyeball de allí. 

La gema rosa toma a la gema roja, pero ella parece derretirse como plástico fundido entre sus manos -¡¿Que le hiciste?!- Spinel pregunta sorprendida y molesta, saltando hacia atrás para esquivar a Bismuth, que intento caer encima de ella. La gema rosa tiene que continuar esto debido a múltiples ataques siguientes de la gema multicolor, pero ambas saben que Spinel se esta dirigiendo contra la pared. 

-Una pequeña invención de la época de la primera rebelión, yo misma lo hice, pero...Rose se había negado a que la usará, supongo que ella quería salvar su propio cuello, siempre quise usarla en un diamante. ¿Donde esta Steven? Te estuve buscando, pero encontrarlo tampoco estaría tan mal- Bismuth responde mientras ella continua intentando presionar a la gema rosa pero es difícil para ambas moverse, en el caso de Spinel era por Eyeball y en el caso de Bismuth era por las habilidades elásticas de la gema rosa. 

Eso molesta a Spinel -¡Ni sueñes en ponerle un dedo encima!- La gema rosa sentencia intentando conectar un golpe con la gema multicolor, pero Bismuth es mucho más experimentada en esto que Spinel, por lo que ella toma la mano de la gema rosa y la atrae hacía ella para golpearle con el punto de quiebre en el rostro, pero antes de que Bismuth conecte el golpe contra Spinel, Eyeball se interpone momentáneamente. Esto le dio tiempo a la gema rosa para que ella estirara su cuello, el puño de Bismuth traspaso la forma física de la gema roja y golpeo la pared haciendo un agujero, mientras que con su cuello estirado Spinel propicia un cabezazo a la gema multicolor. 

Tomando la iniciativa ya que Bismuth retrocede, la gema rosa atraviesa la pared aprovechando el agujero junto con Eyeball, pero los fragmentos de la gema roja empiezan a caer -Hey Spinel- Eyeball saluda con un poco de alegría. 

-No hables es momento de irnos- Spinel exclama corriendo con largos pasos gracias a que ella estira sus piernas, pero detrás de ella Bismuth viene corriendo a gran velocidad, ahora los soldados estaban de verdad notando a Spinel, pero entonces Amatista y Peridot se revelan accionando multitud de disparos mientras rompen trajes mecánicos y pequeños robots de aquel campamento, y Lapis utilizando sus habilidades empieza a rodear a las gemas con agua. 

-Creo que no tengo esperanza de sobrevivir, estoy extrañamente calmada con eso, servir a Jasper fue un honor Spinel, el honor más grande de mi vida. Dile que la amo- Eyeball menciona y entonces ella hace puff, Spinel no la conoció demasiado pero ella ve como entonces los fragmentos de la gema roja caen entre sus manos y en el suelo. La gema rosa rápidamente se había reunido con Amatista, Peridot y Lapis en aquel escenario de combate. 

-¡La misión fallo!- Spinel sentencia rápidamente mientras escapa, las otras gemas no tardan en seguirla, con Lapis volando a gran velocidad cargando a Peridot, Amatista vuelve a su forma normal y se sube en la gema de azul al igual que la gema rosa. Las Nuevas Crystal Gems entonces intentan derribar a Lapis a base de potencia de fuego, Bismuth por otro lado va a hacer las cosas de un modo más antiguo y se lanza a perseguir al grupo a punto de tomar a la gema azul de la pierna para sorpresa de la propia Lapis. 

Entonces Peridot se libera de su traje mecánico y utilizando sus poderes magnéticos en el traje ella repele a Bismuth golpeandola justo en el rostro, la gema verde no puede evitar burlarse de las Nuevas Crystal Gems mientras ella utiliza el metal como escudo contra disparos y armas de aquel grupo de gemas. Lapis solo se apresura más para escapar, ahora ellas debían de ir por Nora. 

******

Spinel toma en sus brazos a Nora -¿Me extrañaste?- La gema rosa exclama hablando emocionada con la bebé y llenando el rostro de la pequeña híbrida con besos -Nora necesita atención médica Peridot- Spinel cambia rápidamente de humor estirándose hacía la gema verde, que por su parte solo alza los hombros. 

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-Peridot exclama confundida. 

-¿No sabes nada de medicina?- La gema rosa pregunta un poco sorprendida. 

-¿Por que sabría medicina? Es decir si, soy sin duda la miembro más inteligente de las Crystal Gems pero no tengo necesidad de saber medicina para humanos cuando Steven literalmente puede sanar cualquier herida- La gema verde presume con orgullo, aunque esto haga rodar los ojos a Amatista y Lapis. Spinel esta un poco decepcionada, pero ella continua agarrando a Nora con entusiasmo. 

-Entonces es momento de ir a buscar a Steven- La gema rosa sentencia. 

-Ese es el espíritu- La gema morada y la gema azul exclaman asintiendo, también Peridot después de haber dejado de alabarse así misma -Pero no tenemos idea de donde esta él- Lapis señala con preocupación acerca del plan. 

-Ya lo encontraremos- Amatista asegura con confianza, a lo cual Peridot y Spinel afirman con convicción. El grupo entonces empieza a caminar intentando ocultarse a lo largo del cambo de combate, ahora ellas serían perseguidas por las Nuevas Crystal Gems con incluso mayor ferocidad que antes, pero cuando ellas estaban en eso, repentinamente una nave que vuela demasiado bajo en el suelo casi las atropella a gran velocidad -¡No pueden habernos encontrado tan rápido!- La gema morada reclama preocupada cuando la nave justo se detiene junto a ellas. 

-¡No lo hicimos precisamente rápido!- La piloto de aquella nave exclama, y sorprende al grupo cuando resulta ser Perla acompañada por un grupo de Aguamarinas. 

-¡Suegra!- Spinel saluda. 

-¿Qué?- Perla pregunta confundida. 

******

Steven esta acompañando a Jasper junto con algunos cuarzos, las gemas continúan mirándolo algo extrañadas, pero el híbrido se da cuenta de que son más diferentes, ahora había murmullos, los cuarzos empezaban a saludarlo como demandaba el código de la autoridad de las Diamantes -Mira esto- La gema naranja le ordena a Steven, pasando entonces al híbrido una fotografía -Eso es lo que Bismuth esta trayendo hacía aquí- Jasper explica, mostrando en la foto una gigantesca nave, no tan grande como la de Yellow o Blue, pero resaltaba incluso entre los viejos rascacielos de Homeworld. 

-...Puedo encargarme de eso- Steven sonríe confiado. 

-Lo se, por eso vas a ir solo mañana- Jasper responde con calma, eso hace gruñir un poco al híbrido, pero él lo acepta. Steven se queda atrás, mirando la foto fijamente. 

-Puedes hacerlo Steven- El híbrido menciona, por unos instantes todo se detiene para él, solo para reanudarse para atrapar la fruta que Lars le había lanzado -¿Por que me das esto?- Steven pregunta confundido mirando al pelirrojo. 

-¿Hace cuanto que no comes?- Lars pregunta con simpleza mirando a su amigo con curiosidad, el híbrido no responde y se lleva la fruta a la boca -¿De que es esa foto?- Lars pregunta después de dar una mordida a su propia comida y fijarse en el objeto en la otra mano de Steven. El híbrido le pasa la foto al pelirrojo con calma -¡¿Que es esto?!- Lars pregunta sorprendido. 

-Mi próxima misión- Steven responde con indfierencia. 

-No puedes enfrentarte a algo tan grande- Lars exclama preocupado. 

-Me ofende que dudes de mi Lars- El híbrido responde con una sonrisa. 


	92. 92-La tierra y cielo

Desde la recién tomada fortaleza Steven podía ver aquel gigantesco robot utilizado por las Nuevas Crystal Gems, incluso a kilómetros de distancia, aunque la perspectiva lo hacia ver más pequeño de lo que en realidad era -¿Para que utilizan las gemas ese tipo de naves?- El híbrido le pregunta a Jasper, que ve con curiosidad a Steven -Es decir...cuando llegaste a la Tierra con Peridot y Lapis, la nave tenía forma de mano, este parece menos...sofisticado, pero parece seguir siendo un poco humano, tiene como piernas y brazos y...bueno, en realidad eso es lo más similar que puedo encontrar- El híbrido exclama con curiosidad. 

-Es más útil de lo que parece, no importa como se vean tus recursos, sino como los utilices- La gema naranja reclama con cierto orgullo, ella entonces palmea la espalda de Steven, aunque esta vez Jasper apenas puede causar dolor en el híbrido -Ahora. ¿Prefieres que te envíe con un disparo o que te patee hasta allí?- La gema naranja propone con emoción, mientras que Steven rueda los ojos. 

-Puedo ir solo- El híbrido responde con seriedad.

-Si pero eso no me divierte- Jasper responde con indiferencia, la gema naranja procede a simplemente alejarse caminando. Steven solo mira a Jasper irse, entonces él toma una profunda respiración, cerrando los ojos, el híbrido intenta concentrarse pero entonces el pequeño movimiento de una roca llama su atención, ahora Steven esta en cuestión de instantes detrás de alquien, pero es alguien conocido. 

-¿Que haces aquí Lars?- El híbrido pregunta con seriedad al pelirrojo. 

-¡Ah!- Lars se sobresalta y cae al suelo por la presencia de Steven -Dios mío Steven no hagas eso- El pelirrojo protesta bastante avergonzado mientras se levanta y limpia sus pantalones, mientras que por su parte el híbrido esta indiferente. 

-Lo siento- Steven responde. 

-Esta bien, solo quería ver como estabas- Lars responde, entonces su cabeza gira un poco nerviosa a ver a la gigantesca maquina de guerra que el híbrido tenia que enfrentar, pero no había ni una sola gota de sudor en la piel de Steven -...Creo que en otra situación cualquiera estaría cagándose en los pantalones, corriendo o muriendo en el acto...Steven demonios eres humano no deberías estar haciendo esto- El pelirrojo exclama preocupado. 

-Ese no es el problema, soy humano, si, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Aunque sean difíciles...Vete a la base Lars- El híbrido sentencia mientras se da la vuelta, Lars solo permanece allí viendo como Steven empieza a levitar a gran velocidad rumbo a aquel robot. El pelirrojo suspira, pero entonces él empieza a oír a alguien pidiendo ayuda, por unos momentos Lars se paraliza, entonces él va a ayudar a alguien. 

Los sistemas de la maquina de guerra habían notado al objeto dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra ellos, como si Steven fuera un proyectil, algunas Peridot dudaban que en caso de que las fuerzas de Jasper atacaran, ellas hubieran enviado solo un ataque en vez de utilizar una gran potencia de fuego, pero cuando apenas las armas de la gigantesca nave respondieron. Steven ya había atravesado una de las cámaras (parecido a un ojo) de la parte superior de la maquina, similar a una cabeza -Un placer, podemos resolver esto, solo tienen una oportunidad- El híbrido ofrece pacíficamente, pero soldados cuarzo ya estaban rodéandolo para atacarlo y disparando contra él, o con sus armas desenfundadas. 

Entonces empezaba el combate, con Steven escapando con tranquilidad del agarre de un par de Amatistas y aplastando la cabeza de otra con su pie. En poco tiempo aquella sala se volvió un caos, Steven no sabía bien como inicio el fuego dentro de la maquina, pero ese ya no era su asunto, el híbrido debía de continuar luchando, avanzando dentro de los engranajes y tuberías del robot. Steven no puede evitar sonreír, por un extraño propósito, pero le estaba ayudando. 

******

-¿Pero convenciste a las Aguamarinas de abandonar la casa?- Spinel le pregunta confusa a Perla. 

-¡Nuestro diamante esta en peligro!- Las pequeñas gemas azules se apresuran a alborotarse dentro de la cabina, aunque de forma autoritaria la gema blanca las calma. 

-Créeme, ellas repiten eso mucho. Les da ánimos, creo- Perla explica con una pizca de molestia -Entonces...No tenemos ni idea de donde esta Steven...¡Mierda!...Pero a parte de eso, felicidades Spinel- La gema blanca exclama conduciendo con una mano y utilizando la otra para revolver el cabello de la gema rosa, que no puede evitar estirarse y abrazar a su suegra. 

-Miren el lado bueno, ahora somos más- Amatista exclama alegre, lo que hace sonreír a Perla y Spinel en respuesta -Aunque no entiendo porque trajiste a Greg- La gema morada resalta con curiosidad. 

-¿Preocupada?- Perla exclama burlándose de Amatista, que empieza a discutir con la gema blanca que solo ríe en respuesta. 

El grupo se esta dirigiendo a un campamento de Blue y Yellow Diamond, después de escuchar las noticias de Perla allí hay un grupo de Amatistas en particular, y una Jasper con una Cornalina -¡Las Amatistas del zoológico!- Amatista exclama emocionada casi saltando de la nave. A parte de eso también están más Aguamarinas, Rubí, Zafiro, León y Greg, quien por algún motivo ahora tenia una chaqueta roja mientras antes estaba hablando con una Amatista. 

-¡Chicos!- El humano, la gema roja y la gema azul saludan emocionados mientras que las pequeñas gemas azules están amontonándose alrededor de la nave. Perla salta a los brazos de Greg mientras que Amatista va corriendo con Rubí y Zafiro, por su lado Peridot, Lapis y Spinel son prácticamente levantadas y dejadas fuera por las Aguamarinas, que se unen como un enjambre más grande. 

Entonces repentinamente desde el campamento empieza a asomar un cuerpo gigantesco -Al fin llegaron, recibí las noticias de que encontraste algunas más de tus...compañeras, y vine lo más rápido posible- Yellow Diamond exclama, inclinándose hacia abajo para ver desde arriba al grupo de gemas, Peridot esta sudando un poco mientras que Spinel saluda a su familia extendida, aunque la gema rosa también está ocultando a Nora detrás de ella. 

******

-¡¿Que hacemos?!¡Tengo miedo!- Una Peridot le grita aterrada a otra, ambas gemas verdes están corriendo por los pasillos que se colapsan de una de las mayores armas que tenían las Nuevas Crystal Gems. 

-¡Yo también, deja de preguntar!- La otra Peridot responde, las luces de emergencia también estaban fallando, ahora vapor salía desde las paredes mientras que las luces de toda la maquina titilaban, las gemas no pueden sentir el calor, pero el metal esta a altas temperaturas, soltando incluso vapor y humo. El dúo de Peridot's están intentando mirar en múltiples direcciones, debía de haber una salida. 

Entonces una mano perfora el hombro de una Peridot, donde estaba su gema, puffeando a aquella gema verde, Steven entonces sale del interior de la pared, cubierto de aceite y algunos restos de metal -Intenta correr, te lo advierto. Es inútil- El híbrido responde con indiferencia encerrando en una burbuja a una de las gemas. La otra Peridot esta intentando correr aterrada, pero entonces ella repentinamente cae al suelo, la gema verde no entiende que esta pasando. 

Una barrera hexagonal había aparecido en medio de su forma física y corto a aquella Peridot en dos, Steven apenas tuvo que moverse, solo para acercarse y encapsular a aquella gema en otra burbuja rosa. Entonces Steven siente el temblor gigantesco que hay a su aldrededor, repentinamente un dedo crea un agujero en el abdomen del robot gigante, debido a que el brazo derecho entero de la maquina de guerra se había caído, la luz del Sol sorprende brevemente al híbrido, pero entonces él sonríe. 

Steven salta fuera de aquella maquina, tomando el brazo de toneladas y toneladas de metal con una fuerza incomparable, aquella gigantesca maquina es atravesada y tumbada de un solo golpe que resuena por todo el campo de batalla mientras se despedaza el metal. El golpe libera una cantidad gigantesca de polvo, Steven pasa su dedo por su cabello con una sonrisa, pero ahora él tenía que revisar los escombros, buscando alguna gema que quizás se haya escapado de su ataque o él tuviera que encapsular, pero entonces al caminar entre la destrucción, el híbrido encuentra sangre, deteniéndose allí, los ojos del híbrido suben al lugar de donde aquel líquido proviene. 

-¿Por que Lars? Oh no. ¿Por que no me escuchaste? Eras mi amigo, no tenías porque estar aquí- Steven exclama aterrado, perdiendo todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones mientras ve el cuerpo del pelirrojo, rasgado en algunas partes, sin un brazo y parte de la cuenca de su ojo aplastado -¿Que estabas haciendo? Íbamos a volver todos a casa Lars, a la Tierra- El color rosa del híbrido empieza a desaparecer mientras agarra el cuerpo de Lars, encontrando que junto al pelirrojo había una aterrada Padparadscha. 

****************************************************************************************************************

La chaqueta roja de Greg es una referencia a esto.


	93. 93-Rugiendo

-¿Que estaba haciendo él aquí?- Steven le pregunta a aquella Padparadscha, aunque él no conoce exactamente ese tipo de gema, la voz del híbrido es fría, mientras sus ojos miran fijamente a la pequeña entidad, ella repentinamente saca de su gema una pequeña cuchilla e intenta apuñalar la pierna de Steven. Pero el híbrido ni se inmuta, el arma se rompe al entrar en contacto con su piel, apenas llegando a cortar un poco del pantalón de Steven -Me estoy cansando de dar segundas oportunidades- El híbrido declara inclinándose un poco hacia aquella Padparadscha. 

La pequeña gema intenta correr, pero entonces ella esta atrapada por tres barreras hexagonales -...Yo lo traje aquí. Porque sabía que tú ibas a estar, necesitaba hacer esto, por las Crystal Gems- Aquella Padparadscha responde, gotas de sudor caen por su frente mientras que las barreras a su alrededor se estrechan aun más contra la forma física de ella, los ojos del híbrido permanecen fijos en el fleco de cabello que evita que se vea el único ojo de aquella pequeña gema. 

-Lars no tenía nada que ver con esto- Steven reclama con seriedad. 

-¡Tú no entiendes!- Paparadscha responde furiosa, una cascada de lagrimas empieza a bajar por el rostro de la pequeña gema. Pero el híbrido no se mueve un milímetro -Cuando yo surgí, White Diamond aun estaba aquí, cuando ella se fue lo perdí, y solo servir a Bismuth me a devuelto mi propósito, hacer esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, como vi el futuro, traje a este seguidor de Jasper a- Padparadscha exclama, antes de que la rodilla de Steven le aplaste la cabeza. La gema hace puff, algunas lagrimas empiezan a caer de los ojos del híbrido. 

Nada sucede cuando las lagrimas de Steven caen en el suelo o encima de Lars, pero el pie del híbrido se acerca peligrosamente a la gema en el suelo, los músculos de la pierna de Steven tiemblan, era tan fácil. Quebrar una gema ahora era tan fácil para el híbrido como mover un dedo. Steven empieza a hacer presión encima de la gema de aquella Padparadscha, un poco de sudor empieza a caer por la frente del híbrido, si él continuaba, oiría pronto un crack. 

******

No era un día particularmente oscuro, pero cuando Connie estaba ayudando a algunas gemas, repentinamente ella escucha unos pasos demasiado detrás de ella. Cuando la chica india se da la vuelta ella deja todo lo que estaba haciendo, viendo a Steven cargar el cuerpo de Lars -¡¿Que demonios paso?!- Connie pregunta aterrada corriendo junto al híbrido para sostener el cuerpo del pelirrojo, algunas gemas están mirando, pero ellas no tienen ni idea de que esta sucediendo, por lo que mientras la chica humana y Steven se van corriendo, las gemas solo deciden ignorar el evento. 

Unos momentos después, Jasper aparece en silencio, observando como Steven y Connie estaban colocando el cuerpo de Lars en una especie de bloque, usado a modo de mesa, la gema naranja no esta segura de que esta viendo, la chica india esta revisando diversas partes del cuerpo del pelirrojo para confusión de Jasper -No tiene pulso...- La chica india menciona devastada, obviamente la gema naranja no tiene ningún concepto sobre los latidos del corazón y como esto es importante, pero entonces ella nota que el híbrido esta claramente furioso, o quizás devastado. El suelo debajo de los pies de Steven se esta rompiendo, el híbrido intenta no gritar. 

La chica india coloca sus manos en los hombros del híbrido -Steven, cálmate. Dime que paso- Connie ordena de manera madura, aunque por su parte Steven parece más bien balbucear de manera ininteligible para Jasper, aunque la chica india parece entender de mejor manera las confusas palabras del híbrido. El par de amigos comparte un abrazo mientras Connie también empieza a llorar.

-¿Que están haciendo?- Jasper pregunta confusa acercándose al dúo. 

Steven repentinamente se acerca a la gema naranja, durante unos minutos las palabras no salen de la garganta del híbrido -...Cumplí la misión, pero una de las Nuevas Crystal Gems hizo que Lars muriera- Steven sentencia, Jasper nota que el color rosado del híbrido desapareció, pero había mantenido si apariencia después del entrenamiento. La gema naranja mira con indiferencia al híbrido, con claras dudas.

-Es como...si Lars hubiera sido destrozado- Connie explica con la voz entrecortada. A Jasper no podría importarle menos. 

-Bien. Cuando dejen de llorar continúen el trabajo- La gema naranja responde dándose la vuelta y yéndose del lugar, Steven frunce el ceño y se abalanza a golper a una pared, destrozando la roca que encuentra enfrente, mientras que Connie va rápidamente a detener a su amigo -Steven...- Jasper llama repentinamente, sin emoción, pero era la primera vez que ella llamaba al híbrido por su nombre, eso de hecho detiene a Steven por el simple impacto -...Olvídalo. Estas muy emocional para enfrentar la verdad- La gema naranja finaliza continuando su camino. 

-¡¿Que verdad?!¡Lars nunca quiso formar parte de todo esto!¡No fue su culpa haberse metido allí y ser engañado por alguien!- El híbrido responde persiguiendo a Jasper. 

-Quizás tengas razón, pero esto es una guerra. Tantas gemas mueren cada día, es solo una estadística para este punto, solo es una tragedia porque tú conocías a ese humano, el resto de nosotras no- Jasper sentencia, pero entonces Steven golpea a la gema naranja en el abdomen, toda la forma física de Jasper se tambalea, pero entonces ella sonríe y procede a intentar golpear al híbrido. 

Connie solo puede observar impotente, ella de hecho apenas puede ver como Steven o Jasper se están moviendo. Un pequeño cabello de Lars empieza a tornarse rosado. 

******

El aire vuelve a entrar a los pulmones de Steven, su pecho esta subiendo y bajando, como si él se hubiera estado ahogando todo este tiempo -Desperdiciaste mucha energía, deberías tomar algo de Sol- Jasper le dice al híbrido, aunque la gema naranja solo esta presumiendo, era difícil agotar a una gema, pero Steven lo había conseguido, a base de simple fuerza bruta. Jasper se sienta frente al híbrido -...¿Que paso con esa gema?- La gema naranja le pregunta a Steven, que tiene ahora una mirada algo confundida, si quitas sus enormes ojeras -Dijiste que una gema engaño a Lars. ¿Que hiciste con ella?- Jasper pregunta con seriedad. 

Steven por unos momentos se queda sin palabras, la gema naranja espera que él no empiece a llorar otra vez -La guarde en mi bolsillo- El híbrido responde, y entonces él retira unos fragmentos de Padparadscha de su bolsillo, tres grandes fragmentos -...Yo...no tengo excusa, me deje llevar por mis emociones e hice daño a alguien- Steven exclama visiblemente deprimido, para Jasper es curioso ver como ahora el gran cabello del híbrido parece caerse, era algo un poco gracioso para ella, Steven era efectivamente como un cachorro deprimido. 

-No veo nada de malo, ella te hizo daño, mato a uno de los nuestros- Jasper sentencia con indiferencia -Uno no muy útil, pero seguía siendo nuestro inútil- La gema naranja murmura, pero en realidad el híbrido no reacciona al insulto que él claramente oye acerca de Lars, eso no es lo que en el fondo molesta al híbrido. 

-No, si hay algo malo en lo que hice. Por mucho que trates de fomentar ese mal comportamiento de mi...Las gemas no deberían estar matándose unas a otras- Steven responde, su mano ahora esta presionando con fuerza los fragmentos de gema entre sus manos -¿Puedo arreglar esto?- El híbrido pregunta, aunque él no tiene claro si le esta preguntando a Jasper, o se lo esta preguntando así mismo. 

-...Hazlo. No lo intentes. Consíguelo o no, veamos que tan lejos llega un diamante- La gema naranja exclama con cierta expectativa, la palabra diamante golpea a Steven, su mano toma un color rosado mientras continua presionando sobre aquella Padparadscha, pero esta vez el híbrido no escucha ningún crack, sino que escucha como algo parece quemarse, como si se estuviera fundiendo o soldando algo. De entre los dedos de Steven empieza a salir vapor, pero el híbrido no se detuvo, sino que observo como repentinamente la gema brillaba. 

Entonces Padparadscha se regenera -...Hola, Padparadscha a su servicio- La gema se presenta emocionada inclinándose ante Jasper y Steven. El híbrido se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. 

-...La reinicie- Steven exclama un poco aterrado. 

La gema naranja asiente, ella entonces endereza la espalda del híbrido, que mira a la gema naranja con un poco de confusión -Tienes mucho potencial...solo eso- Jasper exclama y palmea el hombro de Steven, para entonces irse. 

Steven entonces mira a Padparadscha -¡Espera!¡¿Que hago con ella?!- El híbrido le pregunta a la gema naranja, bastante alterado porque él básicamente la había traído de entre los muertos, o algo similar si comparabas a una gema con un ser vivo. 

-No es mi problema- Jasper responde con burla. 

Algunas gotas de sudor caen por la frente de Steven mientras que aquella Padparadscha le toma la mano -¿Que tipo de gema es usted?- La pequeña gema le pregunta al híbrido con curiosidad. Entonces Connie aparece corriendo, casi chocándose con el híbrido. 

-Steven, tienes que venir a ver esto- La chica india exclama atónita, intentando tirar de Steven pero es imposible -...¿Quien es ella por cierto?- Connie pregunta señalando a Padparadscha. 

-Tengo algunas cosas que explicar- Steven exclama con seriedad. 

******

-Entonces, si algo obtuvimos del intento de rescate de Eyeball...¡Es que Bismuth no tiene idea de donde esta Steven! Eso es muy buena noticia- Perla exclama emocionada mientras esta con Blue Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Spinel, Amatista, Rubí, Zafiro y Greg. 

-Pero tampoco esta con nosotras- Blue responde depresiva. 

-O esta muerto, o no esta con nadie que conozcamos, o esta con Jasper- Yellow exclama con molestia. 

-Vamos a ir a buscarlo- La gema rosa responde decididamente enrollándose alrededor del cuello de la diamante, para molestia de ella, pero Yellow no hace nada contra Spinel. 

-¿Que es eso por cierto?- Blue pregunta señalando a Nora, Greg esta cargándola acompañado por Rubí y Zafiro. El grupo de las Crystal Gems esta sudando un poco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato curioso, la Padparadscha de aquí es la misma de la de las Descoloridas/Off-Colors después de que White las reinicio. Me hes gracioso decir que Padparadscha (sin tener sus defectos) mato a Lars.


	94. 94-Cuerpo rosa

Algunos mechones de Lars ahora tenían color rosa, y su piel estaba algo más pálida de lo usual -...Estoy acostumbrado a las cosas raras pero...¿Esto ocurre en algunos humanos o algo?- Steven pregunta consternado observando el cuerpo muerto de su amigo, desde unos pies de distancia, al igual que Connie y Padparadscha -Padparadscha, tócalo con un palo- El híbrido sugiere, por lo que la pequeña gema va a buscar un palo, en respuesta la chica india golpea el hombro de Steven, pero entonces ella siente sus nudillos tronar y romperse. 

-...En primer lugar Steven, no, esto no es normal en humanos corrientes. En segundo lugar...¡Ahhh!- Connie exclama adolorida, pero rápidamente el híbrido le escupe a la chica india en la mano, permitiéndole a ella curarse rápidamente -Gracias por eso...¿Quizás fue por qué lloraste encima de él o algo?- Connie teoriza acercándose al cuerpo de Lars, ella revisa otra vez el pulso del fallecido -Sigue estando muerto- La chica india aclara, aunque Steven siente que no es necesario. 

Los hombros del híbrido caen un poco, entonces Padparadscha viene corriendo con un palo, por lo que Steven y la chica humana rápidamente corren a detener a la pequeña gema. Después del incidente Steven se fue a intentar explicarle algunas cosas a Padparadscha, ya que ella ahora no tiene muchos conocimientos, y Connie permaneció vigilando el cadáver de Lars, este seguía haciéndose rosado. 

******

Perla y Spinel sudan mientras que Blue y Yellow Diamond las miran fijamente, la gema blanca sostiene a Nora en sus brazos -Bueno, cómo decirlo...- Perla intenta buscar las palabras adecuadas para la ocasión, allí estaban las hijas más cercanas de White, y la gema blanca podía sentir la tensión mientras que la híbrida daba pequeños quejidos por sus huesos rotos, pero antes de que Perla pueda hacer algo, Spinel tiene que intervenir. 

-Ella es Nora, ella es una bebé, es hija de White y Andy...Andy es primo de Steven y Greg por cierto- La gema rosa revela bajo presión, ella se estira alrededor de Nora -No hace mucho, una vez lanzo un rayo que desintegro la cara de una Lapis pero a parte de eso ella solo se dedica a comer, dormir y...hacer otras cosas. Eso último es bastante asqueroso por cierto- Spinel intenta explicar pero ella misma se siente asqueada, afortunadamente la gema blanca le tapa la boca a su nuera. 

-...¡¿Qué es la que de White?!- Yellow pregunta repentinamente molesta. 

-¿White murió?- Blue pregunta, aunque es una mezcla de confusión y una pizca de tristeza. 

-Lamentablemente no- Perla responde rápidamente. 

******

-No estas ayudando White- Andy exclama tirando de un pequeño carrito donde esta tirada la diamante, ella tiene el tamaño de Garnet en ese momento, y esta comiendo papas fritas. 

-No me dejaste terminar el rompecabezas- White Diamond protesta con un berrinche infantil tirandole una papa al piloto. Ahora la extraña pareja esta en Homeworld, completamente ignorando la destrucción y las posibles zonas de combate a su alrededor. 

-Estoy preocupado por Nora llevamos días sin verla- Andy responde protestando. 

-¡Te ofrecí hacer otra!- La diamante exclama confundida. 

-¡No quiero otra, quiero a mi bebé!- Andy responde con molestia. 

-Que tierno eres cuando te enojas- White menciona estirando su mano y dando una palmada a la cabeza del piloto. La pareja se calma rápidamente -¿A donde vamos?- La diamante le pregunta con curiosidad a su esposo. 

-No tengo idea pensé que tú sabías- Andy responde con indiferencia -¿No puedes solo teletransportarnos donde estén los chicos o algo?- El piloto pregunta con curiosidad.

-No si no se donde están para empezar. En segundo lugar, si lo supiera tampoco lo haría, eso es aburrido- White responde con una sonrisa levantándose del carrito de un salto -¿Quieres ir a pelear con algunas gemas?- La diamante le ofrece a su esposo. 

-Como te amo- Andy sentencia tomando la mano de White, ambos salen corriendo, quien sabe donde terminan esos dos. 

******

Muchas gemas a la redonda sienten como una especie de electricidad las recorre, otras sienten cómo si una repentina rabia las invadiera, para Spinel, Nora y Perla era verdaderamente difícil estar tan cerca de Blue y Yellow Diamond, quienes no están precisamente con los sentimientos más agradables -Oigan, a ninguna de nosotras nos pueden gustar las acciones de White pero debemos aceptar que...bueno, ninguna de las hijas de ella debería ser responsable de sus acciones. Así que..,Diamantes, por favor, no le hagan nada a Nora- Perla exclama sensata y siendo diplomática con las otras dos gemas, aunque ella se ve afectada por los poderes de las mismas. 

Blue es la primera en detenerse, ella se queda callada y de brazos cruzados, dando a Yellow un pequeño golpe en el brazo con su mano. Yellow rueda los ojos y la electricidad en el ambiente se calma, ahora todo el cabello de Nora esta completamente erizado haciéndola parecer una estrella, más como su madre -Esta bien no pienso exterminarla. Pero manténganla fuera de mi vista- Yellow sentencia con molestia haciendo un pequeño gesto con su mano. 

-¡Hey!- Spinel estaba a punto de protestar rápidamente, pero la gema blanca cubre la boca de la gema rosa con su mano. 

-Por supuesto, Yellow Diamond- Perla acepta de la forma más educada que puede, ella permanece unos momentos jugando con el pelo de su hermana menor para volver a desordenarlo. Entonces la gema blanca procede a alejar a Spinel y Nora de la vista de las diamantes, quizás ellas podrían volver a ponerse vólatiles por cualquier mínimo movimiento, Yellow Diamond suspira viendo a la gema rosa y la híbrida moverse un poco torpemente después del incidente con su electricidad. 

-...Ella tiene como una cara algo rara no. Ni siquiera pestañea- Blue exclama un poco confundida después de haberse fijado en Nora. 

-No pienses en eso Blue- Yellow responde con un pequeño gruñido. La diamante se fija en que la antigua Perla de su madre y su hermana esta a punto de irse -¿Vas a ir a buscar a Pink?...Perdón, Steven...¿Era Steven el nombre?- Yellow cuestiona a Perla, pero entonces ella comete el error de llamar al híbrido como su madre y empieza a murmurar con Blue. 

-Si creo que si, eso o era Steve- Blue responde en un murmullo. 

-Antes debo preparar algunas cosas- La gema blanca responde un poco retraída, ella apenas hace un gesto hacia las diamantes y sus perlas para después retirarse del lugar. Las dos diamantes permanecen allí, recibiendo algunos reportes de sus Perlas, que cumplen su labor de forma diligente. 

-¿Que vamos a hacer si ellas no encuentran a Pink?...Steven- Blue le pregunta a Yellow, la gema azul esta deprimida, como de costumbre. 

-Lo encontrarán- Yellow responde con confianza -Estadísticamente, es poco probable que algo le haya pasado o que él este muerto- La diamante asegura con confianza. Afuera las Crystal Gems y otras gemas del grupo empiezan a alistarse para buscar a Steven, como una fuerza de expedición, en realidad el único que no irían serían Greg y Nora porque había mucha probabilidad de que alguno de ellos dos recibiera heridas graves. 

******

-Y aquí entrene con Jasper por algunos días- Steven le dice a Padparadscha sin mucho interés, el híbrido no puede ver el ojo de ella, pero la gema esta mirándolo muy fijamente, Steven intenta desviar un poco la mirada, quizás él era descortés, pero esa gema de un modo u otro había matado a Lars -...¿Qué sucede?- El híbrido pregunta con seriedad. 

-Lo siento, estaba esperando que usted me diera ordenes- Padparadscha responde apenada haciendo una reverencia a Steven. El híbrido suspira, pero antes de que él pudiera decirle algo a Padparadscha, Jasper lo estaba llamando para una reunión, por lo que Steven atiende rápidamente, la pequeña gema no tarda en seguir al híbrido porque ella lo ve como su líder. 


	95. 95-Fuerza expedicionaria busca Steven (Mini capítulo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy tuve un día lento y me dormí, así que aquí tienen su capítulo un poco corto. Estamos a 5 capítulos de llegar a los 100, gracias por acompañarme en este recorrido.

Steven siente sus parpados bastante pesados, en realidad él se siente muy aburrido de estar allí con Jasper y el personal militar, el híbrido en teoría no tiene porque estar ahí, pero la gema naranje insiste en que él tiene que asistir. Por otro lado Padparadscha estaba siendo ignorada por todos, así que la pequeña gema se pone a curiosear como si ella fuera una menor de edad, pero Steven la detiene al intentar tomar una de las pequeñas figuras de la mesa.

-No- El híbrido exclama con calma centrando su atención una vez más en la reunión, Padparadscha da unos pasos atrás en silencio. Ella entonces se fija en los bolsillos de Steven, sin que el híbrido se de cuenta, la pequeña gema tira de un hilo que hace un pequeño agujero, entonces en la mano de Padparadscha cae el anillo de Steven, aunque él no se da cuenta -¿Sabes qué? Mejor ve con Connie- El híbrido le ordena a Padparadscha con desinterés. 

-Si usted lo ordena- La pequeña gema responde después de su sorpresa inicial y se retira de la habitación -...¿Y esto que es?- Padparadscha pregunta con curiosidad mientras se dirige hacía donde debía de estar la chica india. 

******

Connie nota que se esta haciendo de noche, pero quizás ella aun se siente un poco incómoda, ahora el cuerpo de Lars estaba completamente rosado -Debería hacer algunas pruebas...¿Pero cómo?- La chica india exclama confundida, ella sigue un poco alterada y curiosa por el hecho de que el pelirrojo muerto se torno completamente rosa, de hecho la herida en su ojo ahora estaba cicatrizada, no curada, pero cicatrizada. Entonces Connie se da la vuelta -¡Ah!- La chica india se sobresalta al encontrar a Padparadscha. 

-Hola- La pequeña gema saluda con indiferencia. 

-Hola, perdón por haberme asustado, no te esperaba ahí. Eres muy silenciosa- Connie exclama recuperando el aliento para saludar amablemente a la pequeña gema, pero después de aquel saludo, Padparadscha no parece decir muchas palabras -...¿Que haces aquí?- La chica india pregunta con curiosidad. 

-Steven me ordeno venir aquí- La pequeña gema responde con calma, a lo que Connie solo asiente con entendimiento. Aunque el lugar rápidamente se torna algo incómodo para ella, al fin y al cabo, ahora Padparadscha no tenía gustos, o pasado, no había nada de lo que ellas dos pudieran hablar -¿Que es esto?- Padparadscha pregunta con curiosidad, entonces ella enseña a Connie el anillo de Steven. 

-Oh, eso es un anillo. Debió haberse caído del bolsillo de Steven- La chica india exclama tomando el anillo de las manos de la pequeña gema, ella sigue mirando con curiosidad a Connie -¿Te interesa oír una historia? No conoces a Spinel, pero puedo contarte sobre ella, es seguramente una de las personas más importantes para Steven- La chica india exclama, atrayendo la atención de Padparadscha, quien empieza a oír lo que Connie tiene que contar. 

******

-Cálmate- Jasper le ordena a Steven quien esta nervioso buscando por los pasillos su anillo. 

-Estoy calmado- El híbrido responde pero entonces su voz hace temblar el piso. Por su parte la gema naranja solo rueda los ojos, pero entonces Steven se pone en alerta, como si hubiera escuchado algo. Entonces Jasper empieza a perseguir al híbrido que esta corriendo hacia otro lugar, cuando no esta cansado en realidad Steven puede ser muy agudo con sus sentidos, pero hace casi una semana que él no duerme. 

En otro lugar, unos segundos atrás, Connie esta sudando un poco viendo como una cascada de lagrimas baja por el único ojo de Padparadscha -Cálmate Pardparadscha- La chica india exclama un poco nerviosa pero la pequeña gema no se detiene, en realidad casi todas las gemas son muy emocionales, y Padparadscha no es la excepción después de haber escuchado la historia del híbrido y la gema rosa, pero entonces ellas dos se detienen. 

Debido a la voz de Steven, una roca cae desde el techo, justo en la entrepierna de Lars. El cuerpo rosa entonces lanza un grito y se levanta repentinamente -¡¿Lars?!- Connie exclama aterrada. 

-¡Lars!- Steven aparece emocionado. 

-¡Mis huevos!- El recién resucitado pelirrojo, o pelirosa ahora, exclama adolorido. 

******

Lejos del a base de Jasper, un grupo se dirige hacía allí para buscar a Steven, el grupo esta compuesto por Perla, Amatista, Rubí, Zafiro, Peridot, Lapis y Spinel -¿Nerviosa?- La gema blanca, que desde hace un tiempo esta actuando como la líder de las Crystal Gems, le pregunta a la gema rosa, ella estaba jugando con sus dedos, pero cuando Perla le toma atención ella se detiene y asiente con rapidez -Si, te entiendo- La gema blanca menciona palmeando la cabeza de Spinel. 

-Estamos contigo en esto- Amatista exclama emocionada saltando a la espalda de la gema rosa. 

-Si...¡Vamos!- Spinel exclama emocionada corriendo junto con la gema morada, Peridot y Rubí hacia la base de las fuerzas de Jasper.

Entonces Zafiro, Lapis y Perla tienen que ir a detener a aquel grupo porque ellas están tomando la dirección equivocada. 


	96. 96-He perdido mucho

Connie comprueba efectivamente que Lars tiene pulso, lento, pero ahora el reciente revivido tiene pulso, el problema era si Lars podía volver a morir si se quedaba sin oxigeno por como los brazos de Steven estaban apretando su caja torácica -¡Estoy tan alegre de que estés vivo Lars!- El híbrido declara emocionado mientras continua estrujando al resucitado, que en verdad siente que puede ser despedazado, de nuevo -...Esto en realidad tiene muchas connotaciones, y de paso creo que ya entiendo porque León es rosa- Steven menciona repentinamente pensando un poco. 

Afortunadamente esto da espacio a Lars para soltarse un poco -Esperen...¡¿Por que soy rosa?!¡¿Por que me calló una roca en la entrepierna?!¡¿Donde demonios esta el brazo con el que me masturbo?!- El resucitado de color rosa exclama gritando, bastante confundido y sobrecargado por la situación. La chica india procede a dirigir una mirada de molestia a Lars mientras que por su parte Steven continua llorando alegre de que uno de sus amigos no este muerto.

-¿Que es un Lars?- Padparadscha pregunta con curiosidad.

-Oh eres tú- El resucitado exclama con cierta sorpresa, por su parte en ese momento Steven y Connie tienen un nudo en la garganta. 

-Bueno, verás Lars...Te mataron por culpa de Padparadscha, en parte también fue mi culpa pero deja que te lo explique más profundamente- El híbrido exclama desviando un poco la mirada mientras coloca su mano encima del hombro de Lars. En un principió el resucitado de color rosado esta algo confundido, pero sus dos amigos le explican la situación respecto a su muerte, formando un silencio incómodo en la habitación. 

-...¡Ahhhh!- Lars grita mientras que Steven y Connie sudan un poco, al menos los gritos del resucitado pelirrojo no eran tan destructivos como los de León. 

******

Spinel, Peridot y Lapis, acompañando a las otras Crystal Gems, continúan acercándose a la base de Jasper, aunque primero ellas tiene que pasar por una ciudad hasta una fortaleza recientemente tomada de las Nuevas Crystal Gems -Oh, wow mira eso- La gema rosa exclama fascinada viendo un robot gigante destruido en el campo de batalla, aunque la gema verde ahora la esta tirando de la mano para irse de allí, Peridot no esta muy impresionada.

-Nostras ya sabíamos que esto iba de camino...- Amatista exclama sorprendida golpeando lo que ahora era chatarra, en más de un sentido, pero por su parte Peridot se detiene, al igual que Perla, Zafiro y Lapis, observando ahora la estructura de metal -¿Que sucede?- La gema morada y la gema rosa preguntan con curiosidad, sentimiento que también tiene Rubí. 

-¿No es obvio?- La gema verde exclama sarcásticamente, aunque debido a esto Spinel y Amatista la ignoran a modo de burla. 

-Bueno, en primer lugar, es impresionante que Bismuth tuviera esta maquina pero...¿Que la destruyo?¿Que tipo de arma consiguió Jasper para poder deshacerse de esta gigantesca nave? Parece que todas las facciones en Homeworld deben tener sus propias super armas- Perla analiza de manera lógica, por lo que Spinel, Amatista y Rubí entienden lo que las otras quieren decir, en realidad un poco de sudor cae por la frente de la gema morada al pensar en la gema naranja teniendo algo parecido a una bomba atómica. 

-Si nos acercamos lo suficiente quizás podríamos espiar a Jasper- Spinel sugiere fingiendo ser una serpiente, arrastrándose por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Perla, que mira extrañada a la gema rosa -Me gustaron las misiones de sigilo- Spinel explica con calma, es solo un dato curioso que ella comparte con su futura suegra, Perla decide solo asentir ante la situación -Entonces. ¿Donde estaba esa fortaleza que mencionaste?- La gema rosa pregunta con curiosidad, a lo cual la gema blanca sonríe. 

El grupo reanuda su marcha después de revisar cuidadosamente que no son observadas, Spinel se mantiene extremadamente cerca de sus amigas mientras ve hacia adelante. La gema rosa recuerda lo que es un corazón para los humanos, si ella normalmente tuviera uno, aunque ella no suele cambiar su forma para imitar órganos, en este momento el corazón de Spinel latiría de la emoción. 

******

Es muy extraño para Lars caminar ahora por los pasillos, era de noche, pero aparte de que él no sentía sueño, ahora el resucitado de cabello rosa se sentía extraño -¿Sabes? Es como si aun sintiera mi brazo...Oh no se que le voy a decir a Sadie o a mis padres- Lars exclama con un suspiro, más cansado mentalmente que físicamente, Steven se mantiene silencioso al igual que Connie y Padparadscha, que están detrás del híbrido -¿No van a decir nada?- El chico de cabello rosado exclama. 

-...¿Quieres un abrazo?- Steven ofrece como primera solución. 

-Por favor no- Lars responde con rapidez sintiendo como su vertebras sonaban un poco después del abrazo del híbrido -Joder, intento ayudar a alguien y me muero- El resucitado intenta exclamar a modo de broma, pero la mirada de Steven y la chica india rápidamente le indican a Lars de que en primer lugar, no era el mejor momento, y en segundo lugar, no era gracioso -...Escuchen chicos, no es culpa de ninguno de ustedes...Bueno quizás de Padparadscha si- Lars exclama lo último en un murmullo, la pequeña gema por su parte no oye nada. 

-Mira el lado positivo, ahora ella no es mala...Bueno, solo que ahora ella no para seguir a Steven y eso es un poco malo, pero en resto te aseguro que parece que ella es una gema nueva- Connie exclama con calma mientras desvía un poco la mirada -En cualquier caso, nosotros dos estamos para ayudarte a acostumbrarte a tu nueva...condición, Lars- La chica india asegura con confianza para apoyar a su amigo. 

-No es necesario hablar de Padparadscha como si ella no estuviera aquí chicos- Steven exclama con una pizca de molestia -Suéltame la mano por favor- El híbrido exclama con indiferencia, por lo que Padparadscha cumple la orden. Steven se encoge de hombros, afortunadamente Connie le había devuelto antes su anillo, ahora él no estaba tan nervioso como antes -Pero lo importante es que Connie tiene razón Lars- 

Lars baja los hombros un momento, el ex-pelirrojo piensa sus palabras -Gracias chicos- Lars exclama con una sonrisa de lado, que el híbrido y la chica india corresponden, pero entonces Jasper aparece de la nada, casi matando a Lars de vuelta debido al susto. Pero por su parte Steven se pone firme antes de retirarse con la gema naranja para una nueva misión -...Me esta preocupando que para cuando volvamos a la Tierra, Steven tenga algo similar a flashbacks de Vietnam o algo así- Lars menciona, entonces él se fija en Padparadscha -...¿Tú no tienes problemas de identidad o si?- 

-Si pudiera te mataría de nuevo Lars- Connie exclama mientras que Padparadscha esta confundida, ella ya no sabe que es una identidad o propósito. 

******

Las Crystal Gems ven desde la lejanía como las fuerzas de Jasper habían reparado la mayoría de la fortaleza conquistada, aunque seguía estando en pésimas condiciones respecto a su antiguo estado. Cerca, las actividades del combate eran mucho mayores que antes debido a las victorias de Jasper, por lo que Perla decide tomar un camino occidental hacia la base principal, rumbo a través de una serie de fabricas que en realidad seguían en funcionamiento. 

La misión de Steven era capturar esas fábricas. 


End file.
